Altered Deeds
by LadyJaeza
Summary: Return to the world of No Good Deed with a twist - small changes escalate and take us down a different road to Will and Lizzy's HEA. What would Will Darcy's life be like if his father always believed George Wickham's lies? What would Lizzy's life be like if she was one of six children? Are good deeds still bad when they are altered? What will be the outcome of altered deeds?
1. A Beginning

_AN: If you are feeling deja-vu, it is intentional. This story does, indeed, start out the same as No Good Deed. As I was preparing that story for publication I came across the section just after the deaths of the three older men and the meeting the survivors had to plan the funerals and their next steps. Will had gone out to the garden during a break and was wondering if his father would still be alive if they had never had that argument in Gardiner's study. I continued with my proofing and re-writes, but that idea stuck with me, as did another spot, where Mr. Bennet remembered there had been a stillborn child between Mary and Kitty. The ideas kept twisting around me and I woke yesterday morning with the overriding impulse to start writing again. The first six chapters will be familiar to anyone who has read No Good Deed, but they are not **exactly** the same. There are differences, subtle ones at first, but they collect changes around them like the snowball picking up more snow as it tumbles down the hill until they block the path we took before and send us on a completely different journey. This my variation squared - a variation on the variation that was No Good Deed. I am posting the first seven chapters at once to get you quickly to the new path. With Chapter 8 we will return to the usual posting schedule. I hope you will enjoy Altered Deeds. I have been. ;oD_

* * *

Sunday, March 30, 1782

Lambton Church, Derbyshire

"I will never forgive you, George Darcy! Never!" The words rang in the spring air outside the old stone church, blowing across those at the door like a chill reminder of the winter just past.

Instinctively Darcy moved to stand in front of his wife, who was carrying their newly baptized son in her arms. Lady Anne had gently cuddled little Fitzwilliam Alexander Darcy against her shoulder, stroking his back and cooing to him as she and her husband left the church, followed closely by her son's godparents and the rest of their family. Now, she held her son more tightly, worried by the sudden attack on her husband.

"You celebrate _your_ son and _your_ future while you have ruined my life and that of my sons!" The angry man continued to shout. "May you be cursed and lose everything that is of value to you before you die!"

Startled by the volume and sharpness of the man's angry words, the babe began to wail. Lady Anne's sister, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and Darcy's widowed sister, Mrs. Miranda Evans, slipped through the crowd of people standing outside the church door. Together they quietly guided Lady Anne back into the church and away from the sounds of the conflict. All three women hoped to soothe the troubled infant and keep him safe.

Before they were even halfway back to the door a gruff and imperious voice rang out, prompting an even louder response from the child. "Take yourself away, man! You have no business here!" Martin Fitzwilliam, Earl of Matlock, made his way through the crowd, which parted readily for him, and joined his son-in-law as he faced the agitated man. The earl was quickly followed by his son, Alexander Fitzwilliam, Viscount Ashby. The other members of the congregation who had gathered in the churchyard as they left the building ranged in loose groups behind the men.

"He is right, Anderson. You are making yourself look even more the fool by coming here!" shouted a man in the crowd.

"This is not the time or place for discussion of your grievances, Anderson," Darcy said firmly, trying to calm his attacker. "If you have something to say to me about your recent lawsuit then we can make an appointment to meet in some neutral location later this week. I am certainly willing to hear you out, although you know better than anyone I had nothing to do with the lawsuit or the judgment against you."

"Yes! That was your own stupid fault, Anderson!" shouted another man in the crowd. Several other men made rude comments about the aggrieved man, infuriating him further. Anderson took several steps toward closer to Darcy, his anger evident in his every move.

Before Anderson could say another word, the earl's voice boomed out, "I said to leave! Get out of here!"

Again, the crowd backed him with a number of rude comments. Anderson's face took on a dark red hue as his fury increased with every insult.

Bishop Ormon, who was visiting to officiate at the baptism of his friend's grandson, stepped outside the church at the continued noise and made his way past the crowd. "Gentlemen, this is a holy day. Set your anger aside and let us attempt to resolve whatever dispute is between you like rational men."

"Holy day? How can it be holy when men like Darcy walk unpunished after heaping ruin upon my head!" Anderson shouted.

Darcy answered calmly, "Anderson, you _know_ I did not make that judgment against you nor did I request it. I did not even testify before the court. _You_ were the one who filed the court case trying to take land that was not your own. It was the _magistrate_ who determined you held no title to the lands he then awarded to me as part of the lawsuit you filed to take Sheffield's land. You also know I have not made any attempt to evict you from that land, although lawfully I could do so."

"Oh, yes! The rich man can do anything. Well, d**n you! D**n you ALL to hell! I cannot stand against you here and now, but I will have my revenge!" With that the man returned to the horse he had left standing on the green. Swiftly he mounted and rode away, leaving the gathered people whispering to one another about the scene.

Viscount Ashby clapped his brother-in-law on the shoulder. "Sorry this had to come up today of all days, Darcy. We know the man is a d**n fool. You certainly had nothing to do with that lawsuit and bear no blame for the judgment against him. As you said, that was all his doing."

Behind the group of men Bishop Ormon could be heard offering a blessing to the crowd and asking them to disperse in peace. "Hmph, troublemaker," grumbled the earl. "We are all well shot of him."

"I know you were trying to support me, sir," Darcy told his father-in-law, "but I wish you and the others had not provoked him. I would have preferred to calm him down rather than make him angrier. Now it will be more difficult to get him to see reason when I do meet with him."

"You know the fool was in the wrong, Darcy! He had no right to attempt to ruin the occasion by accosting you like that."

"I agree, but I still would have preferred to _calm_ him. Who knows what he will do now that he has been shamed before the crowd assembled here."

"Darcy is correct," Sir Lewis said. "It is always more difficult to deal with an angry man."

"Well," said the earl gruffly, "he is gone now. And good riddance!"

"Indeed," said Ashby. "Shall we check on Anne and Cathy? I was a little surprised Cathy did not join you in shouting at Anderson, Father," he finished with a laugh.

"Had the man made any move towards her sister or the child, her protective fury would have been a sight to see," the earl chuckled. The family often joked about how Lady Catherine bore the closest resemblance to their father in looks, attitude and mannerisms. Even her voice and mode of speech was similar to his, although not nearly so deep or gruff. Her siblings, Viscount Ashby and Lady Anne, were much calmer and more refined, both taking very closely in looks and manner after their mother.

"Aye, my Cathy would have given him the tongue lashing of a lifetime for threatening those she holds dear, especially in her current condition," Sir Lewis confirmed. Her sister's confinement and the christening/baptism had been both a joyful and a difficult time for Lady Catherine with its reminders of the stillborn son she and Sir Lewis had lost two years previous. She was expecting again and hoped this time the child would survive. Her well-known protective nature had been on full display from the moment of their arrival at her sister's home in Derbyshire.

The small group of men turned to make their way back into the church to join the women, passing the remnants of the crowd of observers who offered their good wishes and a few comments of support against Anderson. Darcy acknowledged their comments with nods but did not stop to talk further.

As they entered the church they could hear the distinctive loud tones of Lady Catherine echoing around the interior of the church. "I know you are honoring our family, Anne, but could you not have chosen a more appropriate name for the boy than Fitzwilliam? If you had told any of us what you planned to call him, I am sure we all would have agreed it is just too much. The boy will have enough to live up to without carrying the weight of the Fitzwilliams as well as the Darcys in his names."

"This is precisely why we did _not_ tell you, Cathy," said Lady Anne in much quieter and gentler tones than her sister. She still held her son, who was now sleeping. "We were quite determined to give him _this_ name and did not want the time leading up to the christening to be filled with constant arguments over it. Naming the first-born son with the mother's family name is a tradition in the Darcy family."

"Well, what about George, then?" Lady Catherine asked. "Did he have an older brother no one has mentioned before?"

Darcy joined his sister, Miranda, in her laughter at the comment as he came up to the women. "No, Catherine, I do not have an elder brother either living or dead. My mother's name was Miranda George before she married my father. He was not quite as fortunate as I, having the name Parmenter Darcy. Of course, he always thought that was an improvement on his father, Hagthorpe Darcy. I agree that Fitzwilliam is a large name to hang upon such a small boy, but our tradition has been followed for eight generations and I did not wish to be the one to break it."

"It is true, Catherine," Miranda agreed. "No matter what the family name of their bride, no matter how much they disliked their own name, _each_ Darcy male, not just the eldest, has followed the tradition in their turn for the first-born son."

"I still think it is a silly tradition," Lady Catherine declared huffily, "but I suppose you are correct to maintain it. He bears the name now and no amount of arguing can change that." The others gave nods of agreement.

"I plan to call him William or Will," Lady Anne said. "We shall keep the full name for more formal occasions."

"Or when he is in trouble," Darcy added with a smirk.

"Anne's son? In trouble? Perish the thought," Ashby said, chuckling. "Between her quiet nature and your steady adherence to duty, the boy will be lucky to have any fun at all, let alone get into any trouble."

"Oh, he will have your sons to lead him astray, Ashby," Darcy said, laughing outright at the thought. "Young Alex and Richard are already a handful of trouble. After all, that _is_ why Susan is not here with you. She did not want to leave them at home with just the servants after Alex hurt himself jumping off that hayrick thinking he could fly. Those two will make certain their new cousin learns the value of fun in addition to duty."

"Ah! Those two scamps will see to it, indeed." Matlock's booming voice and loud laughter woke the baby, who cried and twisted in his mother's arms. "Sorry about that," he added a little more quietly as Lady Anne hummed softly and patted her son's back.

Bishop Ormon joined the small group, pausing to gently rest his hand on the infant's tiny head. Whether it was from his mother's efforts or surprise at the feel of an unknown hand on him, little Fitzwilliam quieted again. The bishop smiled and removed his hand. "Be at peace, little one," he said and then turned to the adults. "The crowd is gone now and I have spoken to the vicar about the scene outside. His sermon next week will be on the value of a quiet answer in turning away wrath. Now that all is quiet here, shall we return to Pemberley?" The bishop was staying at Pemberley as a guest and looked forward to a relaxing afternoon at the estate.

"Would all of you mind going ahead of me back to the house?" Darcy asked. "I wish to speak to Mr. Sheffield about the situation with Anderson and the lawsuit. You know the lands Anderson originally tried to claim belong to Sheffield and it was only due to the judge reviewing the deeds that the issue with the portion of Anderson's land that abuts on both Sheffield's and mine came up. If the man is that incensed with me, he may be a threat to Sheffield as well. I will return shortly to join you all. Anne, would you ride back in one of the other carriages?"

"No, George," she said firmly, "I am staying with you."

He smiled at his wife. "Very well, we will see the rest of you shortly. I am certain luncheon is already prepared. Miranda, would you act as hostess until we arrive?"

His sister smiled. "Of course, Brother, I would be happy to do so. I suppose I _am_ the most familiar of your guests with the staff at Pemberley."

They left the church as a group, but once outside Darcy and Lady Anne stepped aside while the others headed to their carriages. As his wife had her hands full with the baby, Darcy escorted her with a hand placed gently at the small of her back instead of taking her arm. Together they walked to where a pair of men stood at the edge of the churchyard.

"Sheffield!" Darcy hailed one of them. "Might I have a word?"

"I expected you might want to, Darcy," Mr. Sheffield answered. He turned to the other man. "I will speak with you again later, Perkins. Thank you for waiting with me."

Mr. Perkins bowed respectfully to Mr. Sheffield and the Darcys before walking away. Once he was out of earshot, Mr. Sheffield turned to his neighbor. "I had not yet left the church when Anderson accosted you, but I did hear the whole thing. Given his attitude I thought it best if I stayed inside and out of sight so as not to enrage him more. You did well trying to calm him, but the other men have become so sick of his fits of anger and stupid lawsuits that they just could not keep quiet."

"Has he threatened you at all, Sheffield?" Darcy asked.

"Actually, he has been surprisingly quiet since Judge Larson handed down his verdict. I was expecting some kind of retaliation. You know how Anderson is."

"That is what has me concerned. I was as surprised as anyone when Judge Larson declared nearly a third of Anderson's land as ancestral Darcy property with no sign of deed or title to prove a change of ownership. I am not so poor as to need the land, especially at the price of Anderson's enmity. Unfortunately, my records show nothing to indicate a transfer of ownership either. I do not know how Anderson's family came to live there and call it their own, but I am certain there must have been a purchase or gift of the land sometime in the past."

"I agree. The Darcys have always been responsible land owners. They would not have simply let someone take their property without good reason. I can see the Judge's ruling will be a cause of more trouble than gain to you. Of course, I was glad I had all the documentation to prove ownership of the land Anderson was trying to take from me, even if it did lead to the question of the other property."

"I am glad you did as well. For my part I had hoped to talk with Anderson and see if between us we could find records showing the gift or sale of those fields. He simply never gave me the chance to open the conversation. Now that he has been humiliated by the crowd I doubt he will."

"Not any time soon, I suspect. You should know I have insisted my wife and daughters be accompanied by armed guards anytime they leave our house or gardens. We will remain vigilant until I am certain Anderson has accepted the judgment. I suggest you be cautious as well, Lady Anne. I should hate to see any harm come to you or your son."

"Thank you, Mr. Sheffield. I dislike the idea of having to take such precautions, but I will certainly discuss it with my husband," Lady Anne told him.

"You will both need to take care. Congratulations to you on the arrival of your heir. Please accept my hopes your son will grow into a man of whom you can both be proud. I will see you later."

With a bow, Mr. Sheffield turned to leave. Darcy escorted his wife to their waiting carriage. After helping her inside he settled into the seat next to her, enjoying the chance to spend a little time with just his wife and son. He rapped on the roof and the driver started them on their way out of Lambton heading for the road to Pemberley.

~o~

"I think Sheffield is correct to suggest a guard when you leave the general vicinity of the house, Anne," Darcy said to his wife after riding for several minutes in comfortable silence.

"I do not plan to go anywhere without you for some time, but if I do I will make sure to have the footmen on the carriage armed."

"Thank you, dear. I could not bear to lose you."

They lapsed into silence again, broken only by soft snuffles from the baby as he shifted and squirmed on his mother's shoulder. Darcy tenderly stroked his son's cheek. The quiet moment was interrupted as the carriage suddenly pulled to a halt. Anne looked at her husband in surprise.

Darcy opened the carriage door to ask why they had stopped, but what he saw answered the question better than words. Anderson stood by the side of the road with a rifle in his hands. Darcy could see one of Anderson's three teenage sons on horseback with a pistol aimed at the driver. He assumed the other two young men were on the other side of the carriage menacing his footmen. While he had not expected Anderson to take his revenge so quickly, he recognized the spot as a perfect place for an ambush. The road traveled along a winding depression between two wooded hills and they had just turned a sharp curve within a thick stand of trees that would have hidden the attackers from his men.

"It is time for you to pay, Darcy! I have suffered enough humiliation on your account!" Anderson shouted.

"Anderson, think about what you are doing! Have I actually wronged you? Have I made any move to take what you see as yours? If you will just calm down and think, you will see there is a better way."

"NO! I will not give you the chance to take my future. I will show them all what happens when others try to make a fool of me."

"By doing something that will see you and your sons to the noose? What future is there in that? You must _calm_ yourself, man!"

The young man within Darcy's line of sight startled a little at the mention of the probable punishment for their actions, but he did not lower his pistol. Darcy thought their father had likely told them he only meant to scare the Darcys. For the sake of his wife and son, Darcy hoped that truly was all Anderson intended. Judging from the look in the man's eyes he feared that was not the case.

Anderson raised his rifle, aiming inside the carriage at Lady Anne and the baby. "Say farewell to _your_ future," he said grimly.

Before Darcy could push his wife away a shot rang out. Lady Anne screamed, and Fitzwilliam cried out with her. To Darcy's surprise, it was Anderson who fell to the ground, the rifle dropping from his lifeless grasp.

"Drop your weapons, boys, or you get the same as your father!" a new voice said loudly. Recognizing the voice, Darcy felt the situation was under control now. He turned to Anne, who was huddled protectively around her wailing son. "Anne, are you well?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him.

"He…he was going to…shoot us," she sobbed. "He was…going to shoot…my little boy."

"He failed, Anne. Calm yourself or the baby will keep crying. Everything will be fine now. We are all safe." He stroked her back gently and rocked her in his arms. "Shh, shh, all will be well."

As he soothed her and then helped her soothe their son, Darcy could hear the newcomer talking to Anderson's sons. As he had expected, the oldest son claimed they had only meant to frighten the Darcys.

"And why should you want to do that?" the other man asked forcefully. "If you had any sense you would know your father was to blame for any trouble with his neighbors. Mr. Darcy did not ask for that judgment or expect it. Nor did he make any effort to enforce it. If your father would have just stopped shouting and listened I am sure Mr. Darcy would have done his best to find an equitable solution. That is his way. Now you are _all_ in trouble."

"What do you mean?" the oldest boy asked, his voice cracking a bit with nervousness.

"You were threatening this carriage with weapons drawn like highwaymen. Your father was about to shoot the occupants. How do _you_ think that will be seen by the magistrate?" asked the man with an exasperated sound to his voice.

Darcy could not hear the words in the boy's mumbled response, but he could guess he was blaming his father. Darcy felt the carriage shift as the horses moved restlessly. He hoped his footman had picked up one of the pistols just in case one of Anderson's sons tried anything. Anne stopped sobbing and Fitzwilliam finally quieted as well.

"I need to go out and be a part of this, Anne," he said to his wife. She looked up at him fearfully but nodded when she saw the calm look on his face.

"Be careful, George," she whispered.

After a final gentle pat to his wife's back, he released her and opened the carriage door. Darcy stepped out to see his footman training a pistol on the three boys who had dismounted and stood together in a group. The man who helped them had also dismounted. He held a pistol, but had it pointed at the ground.

"Wickham!" Darcy greeted the man. "I am very glad to see you! Thank you for your timely assistance."

"I am pleased I made it here in time, Mr. Darcy. From my house I can see the corner of the Anderson property where it meets the road coming this way. My wife and I had just arrived home from the church when I saw Anderson and these three riding this way, carrying weapons. After his threat of revenge on you today I knew it must be trouble, so I grabbed my own pistol and saddled my horse. I arrived just in time to see Anderson ready to fire into the carriage. The only way I could stop him was to shoot and hope he did not pull the trigger as he fell."

"He was only trying to scare them," the middle boy said in a whiny voice.

"He looked very serious to me, especially since he vowed to take revenge on me just a little while ago in front of the church. He apparently blames me for the judge's actions and would not allow me the chance to see what agreement we could come to that would have resulted in him not losing the land," Darcy told the boys. All three hung their heads. It was starting to sink in that they were in big trouble.

"Where is your father's horse?" Mr. Wickham asked.

"Tied up to one of the trees over there," said the oldest boy, pointing into the woods on the hillside. "Father said he could not keep a steady aim from horseback."

"And why would that matter if he only wanted to _scare_ us?" George asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The boy looked down again and mumbled something unintelligible as he kicked at a clump of dirt with his toe. The other two fidgeted but said nothing.

"How do we want to deal with this, Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Wickham asked.

"I hate to turn these boys over to the magistrate, but their father is dead, so I think we must. If we load Anderson on the back of his horse and tie the hands of the boys, my footman can ride Anderson's horse and lead one boy while you lead the other two. Take them to the Anderson house and keep guard on them. I will take my wife and son home and send a messenger for the magistrate before heading over to the meet with him there."

"Very good, Sir," Wickham said.

"You have always been an excellent steward, Wickham, but today you proved yourself a good friend as well. Your quick actions saved my wife and son. I know your wife is due to enter her confinement in a couple months. I would be honored to stand as godfather to that child if you wish it. I am most grateful to you." Darcy was so affected by the thought he had almost lost those dear to him he was almost in tears.

"I thank you, Mr. Darcy. My wife and I will be pleased to accept your offer when the time comes. For now, let us take care of these troublemakers."

Darcy nodded. "Peters," he addressed the footman, "I will watch these three if you will find some rope to tie them." He took the pistol from the man, who went to get some rope from a box on the back of the carriage.

Mr. Wickham retrieved the horse that was tied among the trees, bringing it to where the body lay. Working together he and Peters draped Anderson's body across the back of the horse behind the saddle. Mr. Wickham handed the reins to Darcy who held them with his left hand while continuing to keep the pistol at the ready with his right. Mr. Wickham then directed the three boys to mount their horses one at a time. After each boy mounted and had his hands tied, Peters tied a rope lead to each bridle on the boys' horses. When Mr. Wickham and Peters had each mounted as well, Darcy relaxed his guard. He handed a rope lead to Peters and the other two to Mr. Wickham.

"I will see you at the Anderson house," he said before he returned to his carriage and gave the driver the signal to continue. Darcy was not looking forward to the interview with the magistrate. Given the threats Anderson had made and his generally fractious nature, the magistrate was not likely to go easy on the three boys even if they were just following their father's instructions.

"What will happen to the Anderson boys?" Lady Anne asked him after he had settled in his seat and the carriage was moving again.

"I am not certain. There was something fundamentally wrong with Anderson. He had a streak of cruelty in addition to that nasty temper of his. He has made many enemies. It is hard to say what the magistrate will decide. I will have to talk with him as soon as I drop you off at the house. You and our son are _my_ first priority and I am glad no harm came to either of you."

Darcy looked fondly at Anne and Will. He felt so very fortunate to still have them safe and sound. His debt to Abraham Wickham was immeasurable and Darcy knew he would do everything in his power to provide his steward's yet unborn child with the best opportunities possible. It was the least he could do given the very great service Mr. Wickham had done for him.


	2. Bad Blood

_Early Summer 1790_

As the two young boys carrying poles and buckets disappeared into the wooded area near the trout stream the men watching them from the study window smiled. After a moment they returned to their seats on either side of the big desk.

"I am pleased young George accompanied you today," Darcy told his steward. "I remember heading out to fish just like those two are doing now. It was always a little more fun with company."

"My son always enjoys his time here at the manor house. We both appreciate that he can keep company with Master Fitzwilliam in his pursuits. Many men of your station would not allow the steward's son to play with their own and particularly not with the heir."

"George is my godson, Wickham. Of course, he is welcome to keep my Will company. In fact, I would like him to start joining Will in his studies with his tutor. I know it must be hard for them both being only children. I had Miranda as a companion growing up. Even though she was a girl, she was only a year younger and had an adventurous spirit. We had fun times together. Will would be very alone here without George for company. Aside from that, I know things are not easy in your home right now with your wife being so ill."

Abraham Wickham nodded acknowledgment of his employer's words. "She has always been delicate. Her current condition only makes it worse. She finds it a blessing not to have George underfoot all day."

"I understand what you mean. My Anne recovered well after Will's birth, but the two she has lost since then combined with the fever she had last year when that sickness went through the area have left her more delicate as well. She is so determined to have another child. The cost to her health may be high even if she succeeds. I suppose whatever happens, it is in God's hands." George moved his head as if to shake out any unpleasant thoughts. "I believe we need to speak about the work at the Carver farm..."

The two men sat at the desk and covered the current business of the estate. They had completed their review and were standing in preparation to leave the study when Darcy glanced out the window. To his surprise he saw the boys returning, but not in the state of happy excitement he would have expected. Young George, soaking wet from head to toe, carried a broken fishing rod and an obviously empty bucket. Will sported a fierce scowl and carried an equally empty bucket, although he was dry, and his fishing rod was in one piece.

"This does not look good," Darcy said, gesturing out the window at the two boys. He sighed. "I wonder what Will's excuse will be this time?"

He and Wickham left quickly to intercept the two boys before they made it to the side door that was their usual entry to the house. Deferring to his employer, Wickham allowed Darcy to ask the questions that concerned them both. "George, what happened to you?"

George looked down and shifted his weight from foot to foot as if he was nervous. "I would rather not say, sir," he answered quietly.

"And why is that?" Darcy asked.

"I do not want to carry tales, sir," he said, still looking down.

Will's glare grew even fiercer. "Why, you..." he began, but his father cut him off.

"Silence, Fitzwilliam! I asked George to speak and now I insist on an answer to my question."

"Yes, sir," George answered with a show of reluctance while Will fumed but kept quiet as ordered. After pausing for a moment young Wickham said, "We had caught some nice fish, but Master Fitzwilliam became jealous because I caught more than he did. When I did not give him some of my fish he kicked my bucket into the stream and pushed me in after it, causing me to break my pole as I fell."

"Liar!" Will shouted, lunging towards the boy only to find his father in the way.

"Fitzwilliam, I said be silent! Violence is not an appropriate response," Darcy said, grasping his son firmly by the shoulder to stop his move towards George.

"But he is _lying_ , Father! He knocked my pail in and then jumped in and broke his pole on purpose..."

"Enough, Fitzwilliam! I am ashamed of you and your ridiculous excuses. When you do wrong you need to own up to your errors. Now, you will apologize to George and then go up to the nursery where you will stay until I determine your punishment."

"But, Father, he is lying! I have done nothing to him. He is just trying to get me into trouble." The boy looked ready to cry from anger at his inability to get his father to listen.

"You say that every time some trouble comes up between the two of you. Apologize now and then off to the nursery."

"But, I have my own room now, sir," Will said, almost pleading, "Why must I go to the nursery?"

"You are behaving like a small child, so you will be treated like one. Apologize to George."

Will looked at George with a murderous glare. "I am sorry," he gritted out between clenched teeth before turning abruptly, breaking away from his father's grasp as he did, to go inside.

As the two men turned to watch him go, heads shaking in disappointment, neither saw the satisfied smirk that briefly appeared on George Wickham's face. By the time they turned back to him he had recovered his look of embarrassed distress. He maintained that expression as he allowed himself to be fussed over, given dry clothes and a sweet treat from the kitchens. As far as George was concerned, another victory over Fitzwilliam Darcy was well worth the wetting he had given himself and the loss of the fish and pole.

* * *

 _Late summer 1790_

Mr. Farleigh, the new tutor, looked up from his reading to check on his two charges. Both boys sat with bent heads, working through the set of calculations he had assigned them. From this angle they could almost be twins. With their dark, curly hair cut in the same style and falling forward over their foreheads one was struck by the similarity in their coloring and build. It was only when caught in the sharp gaze of Master Fitzwilliam's cold blue eyes or charmed by the softer look in George's warm brown eyes that the differences became apparent. Mr. Farleigh briefly wondered if there was a blood relationship between them which would explain why the steward's son was taking lessons with the heir, but quickly dismissed the idea as being none of his business.

Satisfied the boys were fully engaged in their work, Mr. Farleigh returned to his book. He had not read more than another page when his concentration was interrupted by a sharp cry from George. The boy was rubbing a spot on his neck as if it hurt.

"What happened, George?" the tutor asked.

George looked a little flustered as he answered, "I am sorry, sir. It is nothing." He dropped his hand and Mr. Farleigh saw a bright red spot on George's neck and two smaller spots just below it.

Still absently holding his book, with a finger in it to keep his place, Mr. Farleigh got up to investigate. As he walked between the two desks something crunched under his feet. On examination he found three small rocks, one of them very sharp.

"Where did these come from?" he asked the two boys. Will gazed at the tutor steadily, with a hint of either sorrow or dismay in those clear blue eyes. George looked somewhat embarrassed. Neither boy answered.

"George, do these pebbles have anything to do with those marks on your neck?" he asked sternly.

Keeping his eyes down while rubbing the sore spot again, George softly said, "Yes, sir."

The tutor immediately jumped to the obvious conclusion that Will had thrown the rocks at the other boy. He lightly cuffed Will on the back of the head with his book. "Do I need to speak with your father about this, Master Fitzwilliam?" he asked.

"No, sir," answered Will, knowing even that small response would sound like an admission of guilt. Behind Mr. Farleigh, George finally looked up, grinning at Will in triumph. George felt it was worth the momentary pain of pressing the stones into his own skin to begin the process of prejudicing the new tutor against Will just as he had done with Darcy and the other adults.

* * *

 _Spring 1791_

"You do understand copying the work of another is cheating, do you not?"

"Of course, Father," Will said. Suddenly he realized where the question led, and his expression darkened. "Has someone accused me of cheating, sir?" he asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that," said Darcy with a disappointed look.

"I had no idea of it until this moment, Father. I have done nothing to deserve such an accusation."

Darcy's look of disappointment increased. "Your tutor has shown me the papers you and George turned in to him this morning. They are identical right down to the errors. I wish you would simply own up to your misdeeds, Fitzwilliam."

"I did _not_ cheat on that paper, sir. Why do you suspect me instead of George?" Will only just kept his voice calm. He knew from experience if he lost his temper the final punishment would be worse.

"His paper is more neatly written than yours, indicating it was written first. Your tutor and I know you struggle with Latin. It is clear you rushed to copy his work."

"Test us both, then, away from each other. I am perfectly willing to redo the assignment. You will see I know the material even if I do make some errors. I did _**not**_ cheat."

"I wish I could believe that, Fitzwilliam, but you lie so frequently I cannot trust a thing you say."

Will clamped his jaw shut on the angry response he wished to make. He knew very well that he never lied and knew equally well who did. He wanted to ask why his father bothered to speak to him at all since he was already convicted of the crime.

"Perhaps George and I should have our lessons separately," he said instead, hoping against hope.

"Perhaps _you_ should simply learn to do your own work," his father said coldly. "I will not inconvenience Mr. Farleigh by requiring him to teach each lesson twice because you cannot resist the temptation to copy. I do not know how to get through to you. This behavior is not acceptable now and will tarnish the family honor if you engage in it at school." He sighed in frustration and then pointed to the door. "Out. I do not want to have this conversation again," he said wearily.

" _That makes two of us_ ," thought Will to himself as he left the room, certain he would never be that lucky. How he wished he could be free of George Wickham. Since his father would not allow that, Will would just have to be more careful to prevent George having the chance to copy his work again. Will sighed heavily as he made his way up to his room to attend to his studies.

* * *

 _Summer 1792_

"I do not understand why you think it is acceptable to exclude George from your games just because he is the steward's son. He is also my godson and that makes him good enough company for the two of you," Darcy stated angrily, glaring at his son and nephew as he stood in their path, preventing them from passing by him in the hall to go outside.

Richard Fitzwilliam stood straight and tall against him, his bearing already that of the officer he hoped one day to be. Although his height at twelve years old was not very intimidating, he spoke with quiet dignity. "Uncle, we do not exclude him for his social status, no matter what _he_ has told you. We have no desire to play with him because he is a liar, a cheat and a troublemaker."

Will shook his head slightly at his cousin even as his father exploded verbally. "Enough, Richard! I see you have been listening to Fitzwilliam's lies. Neither of you has ever shown any proof of your assertions while George always can. You _will_ include him, or you will not be allowed out to play."

Despite seeing Will shake his head again with a resigned look, Richard persisted, "With respect, Uncle, you have never chosen to _question_ George's idea of proof or to consider anything we have brought forward with any kind of openness. We shall stay inside if that is your decree, sir. Even being confined to our rooms is better than taking the blame when George throws the ball through a window or finds a way to blacken his own eye and say one of us hit him."

Darcy could barely control his fury at his nephew's defiance. "I am losing all patience with this nonsense. If you cannot behave as gentlemen, you _will_ stay inside for not just today but tomorrow as well."

"As you wish, Uncle," Richard answered calmly. "Are we excused?"

At Darcy's surprised nod both boys turned and quickly headed back upstairs. He watched them go, still slightly bemused by the way the interview had ended. Behind him, Lady Anne stepped into the hall from the sitting room where she had heard the entire conversation.

"George, why do you _insist_ on forcing them into the Wickham boy's company all the time, particularly when they feel so strongly about it? Richard is correct that any trouble that arises will be blamed on them. What is wrong with letting them play together just as cousins?"

"They need to learn to behave properly around others no matter what their station. I am fed up with all the lies they tell about young George."

Lady Anne regarded her husband sadly. "Are you absolutely certain they are the ones lying?" she asked him.

"Has Fitzwilliam been whining to you? Of course, I am certain. I have seen the proof too many times. I want our son to be a proper gentleman. I do not understand what is wrong with him or why he persists in his mean-spirited actions."

"George, I think our son is wise to want some time away from the other boy. No matter who starts it, there is _always_ trouble when you push them together. I do not believe Will is always at fault, no matter what stories young Wickham tells you. You just never seem willing to listen to any other opinion where that boy is concerned."

"I believe the evidence and it _always_ against our son," he insisted stubbornly.

Disappointment could now be seen as clearly as the sadness in Lady Anne's expression as she told her husband, "Perhaps that very consistency should tell you something, George. No boy is as angelic as that one pretends to be. Yet, you will not listen to me on this subject either, will you?"

She walked away, leaving her husband to stand where he was, slightly confused again. He shook his head, drawing his own conclusion from the conversation. It was clear his wife was too soft on their son. Maybe that was why he persisted in his behavior. Darcy would just have to be even more firm with the boy to counteract his mother's indulgence of him.

* * *

 _Late Summer_ _1793_

"Please, Father, may I not stay?" Will pleaded. "I do not want to be away at school while Mother is so ill."

"Her illness will pass soon, Fitzwilliam, and all the faster if you are not here underfoot. You must go, and I expect you to behave properly with the other boys. You _must_ be a credit to our family and leave your childish ways behind." Darcy gave his son a very severe look, which became even harder as the boy's expression took on the sullen look he now so frequently wore in his father's presence. "Enough of that attitude, young man!" he added. "You _will_ go to school and you _will_ behave properly."

With an effort, Will made his expression as neutral as possible. "Yes, sir," was all he said. He had to keep very tight control when he realized George Wickham stood just outside the door, eavesdropping as he so often did.

Realizing he had been noticed, George smirked at Will before fixing his features in the charmingly ingratiating expression he saved for the adults. He knocked on the frame of the open door. As Darcy turned, George said pleasantly, "The carriage is ready, sir."

"Thank you, George," Darcy replied, smiling at his godson. "I hope you will embrace the opportunity offered to you at Eton. I want you to know I will miss you." While Darcy might have meant the statement for both boys, he kept his focus on George, who glowed under the attention.

Once again Will had to work to keep his expression neutral as he watched the difference in the way his father interacted with the other boy. He could only hope that getting away from Pemberley meant not having to spend nearly as much time being forced into George's company. If nothing else, he would be relieved of his father's frequent lectures. _That_ thought almost made him smile.

~o~

Because of Lady Anne's illness, which she and her husband both hoped would eventually result in the birth of a healthy child, Darcy chose to stay at Pemberley to look after his wife. In his place one of the senior footmen escorted Will and George to Ashby Hall, Lord Ashby's estate in Northamptonshire, where they would stay for the first night. The remainder of the trip would be made with Alex and Richard Fitzwilliam under the supervision of their father.

Not all the servants at Pemberley believed George Wickham's lies or fell for the tricks planned to cause trouble for Will. Some had seen him in unguarded moments and recognized his deceptive behavior. Others simply resented the favoritism Darcy showed to the steward's son. Many of the more self-serving realized it was better to favor Master Fitzwilliam no matter who was at the root of the problems between the boys because he would one day be their employer. Whichever of these camps Hanson, the footman entrusted with their care, fell into, he clearly would not allow George to cause problems during their journey.

Although George fidgeted, squirmed and claimed Will was poking him, Hanson said nothing to either boy about it. He chose to simply glare at George until the boy finally settled into his corner of the carriage to sulk, leaving Will free to read his book in peace.

At their second stop to rest the horses, George tried again to cause trouble. There were few people in the inn at the time, so when Will, right before they left, decided to visit the room set aside for gentlemen to refresh themselves, George saw his opportunity. Claiming a similar need, he followed and jammed the door of the small room shut while Will was inside. Returning to the carriage he wondered aloud where Will might have gone to, since he had used the room first. Hanson remained quiet and waited. Finally, Will came running out of the inn.

"The door jammed," was all he said as he got into the carriage, not mentioning how he had to bang on the door until one of the inn servants heard him and finally let him out. Hanson said nothing about the discrepancy in the stories and when George tried to bring it up the footman glared him into renewed silence. Realizing further attempts would gain him nothing, George spent the rest of the trip in his corner staring out the window. Will felt he had never had a more pleasant time in George's company. Even as he applied himself to his book, his expression showed the slightest of smiles now and again.

When the carriage pulled up at the door to Ashby Hall manor house, Richard came running out to greet Will. Alex and his father followed more sedately.

"Good to see you Will," Richard said loudly as his cousin stepped out of the carriage. He shook Will's hand enthusiastically as soon as Will was on the ground, while pointedly ignoring George.

Ashby and Alex followed suit, greeting Will without a glance for George, although he stepped forward as if he expected the same familial greeting.

"Any problems, Hanson?" Ashby asked the footman, who he knew from visits to Pemberley.

"None, sir," he answered with a slight roll of the eyes towards George.

"Very good. The housekeeper has rooms ready for you and the others. Take George around with you." Ashby finally looked directly at George Wickham, catching a hint of the boy's anger at being sent to stay with the servants. "And just a word of warning, George," he said in a slightly menacing tone, "I am not my brother. If there is any trouble between now and the time I leave you at Eton, no matter who _appears_ to be at fault, _you_ will be the one punished. Remember that and act accordingly."

"But that is hardly fair, my lord," George protested. "I cannot help it if they cause trouble." He offered Ashby his best wide-eyed and innocent look with a hint of injury added to it.

"Oh, I think it is perfectly fair," Ashby told him before waving him off with the servants. Clapping Will on the shoulder as they headed inside, he waited until George was out of hearing before adding. "My words to George do not mean any of you have free rein to cause trouble, Will. Or you either, Richard. I just wanted the boy to be aware I am not fooled by his tricks and I do not want any trouble during this trip."

"I am most grateful, Uncle," Will said. "I will not cause trouble for you."

"Good lad. You and Richard run along now and have some fun without your shadow."

Will smiled outright at that comment, a sight seen very infrequently since George Wickham had first started spending time at Pemberley's main house. Following Ashby's instructions literally, he and Richard ran off towards the gardens with a loud whoop of joy. Alex and his father both laughed to see them go.

"Protect him as best you can this year, Alex," Ashby told his oldest son. "I cannot countermand my brother's choice to lodge them in the same house, but with you and Richard there I have hopes he may not be blamed for _everything_ that goes wrong."

"I will do my best, Father. George is a slippery one."

Viscount Ashby nodded agreement with his son's opinion. George Wickham was a slippery one indeed and the bad blood between George and Will could have far-reaching consequences.


	3. Meetings

Will and Richard stood together next to the carriages while Ashby and his eldest son arranged the disposition of the trunks with the servants. They looked to where a disgruntled George Wickham stood off to the side.

"I still do not know why you admitted to father that you trapped George in the necessary," Richard told his cousin. "I should think you would want George to be punished for delaying us. Was that not your intent in the first place?"

"It was, but your father asked me directly if I had done it. No matter what George has made my father believe, I do not lie – _ever_. While I wanted George to get into trouble, even more I wanted him to experience that feeling I get every time I know I will be berated or punished for something that was not my doing."

Richard shook his head slightly. "It will probably make no difference to his behavior, you know."

"I know it will not, but it felt good to have the shoe on the other foot for once. He has been watching all three of us in terror all the way from your home waiting for one of us to pull something. I was surprised I managed to catch him when I did. That it was exactly what he did to me on the way from Pemberley to Ashby Hall made the moment all the sweeter."

Richard laughed loudly. "I thought father would have a fit of apoplexy from trying to avoid laughing when you said you were just returning the favor George had given you by allowing him a little extra time in the necessary since some things cannot be rushed."

Will chuckled. "I did not intend for it to be funny, but George sure thought I did. He usually never allows adults to see him scowl like that. It does not suit the image the little sneak wants to present to others."

"Will! Richard! Come over here!" Ashby called to them, with a beckoning wave of his hand. "I have someone I want you to meet.

Will glanced quickly at George and noted with satisfaction the boy's dismay at being ignored. He smiled slightly as he and Richard hurried to join Alex and his father, who stood talking to a somewhat portly but very jovial-looking man. Next to his uncle's conversation partner stood a slender boy of about his own age, whose reddish-gold hair, pale complexion and bright green eyes along with a similarity in their facial features proclaimed him a close relative of Ashby's conversational partner, probably his son.

"Ah! Here you are, boys," Ashby greeted them. He turned to his friend, "Bingley, this scamp is my other son, Richard, and the rather serious-looking specimen next to him is my nephew, Fitzwilliam Darcy." Ashby clapped each of the boys on the shoulder in turn as he introduced them. "Boys, I would like you to meet my friend, Charles Bingley, and his son, also called Charles."

As Will executed a polite bow he examined the two. His initial impression of Mr. Bingley's good humor became even more pronounced up close. Everything about his face and manner was that of a man made for laughter, especially the merry twinkle in his eyes and his seemingly ever-present smile.

Despite his much slimmer build, the son looked like a youthful twin to the father. Will could see the boy was nervous and he certainly understood that, but young Charles was facing the situation with courage and a smile. Shyly he offered the other boy a smile in return, feeling an immediate liking for him similar to the sense of camaraderie he had with Richard. He could use a friend in this strange place and it appeared he might have found one.

"Young Charles will be in the house with you and I would appreciate it if you three boys look out for him a bit," Ashby said quietly. "He may have a rough time at first, but if you stand by him all should be well."

All four boys looked at him with some confusion. Mr. Bingley let loose a loud belly laugh at their expressions. "What my friend is trying to avoid saying in an insulting manner," he explained between laughs, "is that I am a tradesman, albeit a wealthy one, and the stench of trade may follow my son onto the playing fields of Eton. After all, I was only able to get him entry to this house because Lord Ashby here wrote a recommendation." His laughter continued at a lower volume as they took in his words.

"With three grandsons of an earl on his side most of the other boys will be less inclined to be cruel," Ashby added with a significant look at his sons and nephew.

Will had not really thought about his status and possible influence as the grandson of an earl before. He took pride in being a gentleman's son, of course. Will had never really considered his own ability to give consequence to others by his friendship or notice. Yet clearly that was exactly what his uncle hoped he would do for the son of his friend.

Even as the thoughts chased themselves around Will's head, Alex was responding to his father's comment. "Of course, Father. While there is sure to be some chaffing because they are new, I will make it clear that both our cousin and our new friend are under my protection."

Richard nodded agreement with his brother but had nothing to add to the comment. Their father looked at both boys such open affection and pride that Will felt a pang of both jealousy and dismay. He rarely received such looks from his own father. His thoughts were interrupted when his uncle said, "Well, let us get you boys introduced to the Dame in charge of the house and settled inside." He motioned them to the busy door of the house. As an afterthought he turned and called George over to join them. Will felt a little better as he saw how reluctant his uncle was to admit _any_ kind of relationship with the other boy.

* * *

 _November 1793_

"Thank you for joining me today, Darcy. I think you will find this is an excellent investment opportunity. Not only are Bingley and Gardiner good men, they have very good business sense. They will help us both increase our resources."

"I look forward to meeting them, Ashby. I must ask, though, does your father know you are praising tradesmen?" Darcy asked his brother-in-law with a chuckle that was quickly picked up by the other man, filling the study with mirth.

"Father is stuck in the past, Darcy. You know that. While I do not expect England to go the way France has, with its complete revolt against the aristocracy, I do think it is the merchant class that will keep our nation prosperous and great. We cannot continue to put all our resources into the estates and just hope nothing changes."

"I agree with you. Pemberley is prosperous now, but a few bad harvests could still ruin us no matter how prepared we try to be. Investing in other options as well will give me something to fall back on so when the time comes I can hand Fitzwilliam a solvent estate." George frowned at the thought of his son.

Ashby easily followed Darcy's line of thought. "You are too hard on the boy, Darcy. Give him some time to grow. He will be a fine man."

"I certainly hope so. At least I have heard no problems from the school yet."

Slightly annoyed now, Ashby kept his silence. He knew how stubbornly prejudiced his brother-in-law was towards Will. There was no point in starting an argument or further dampening Darcy's mood. Ashby hoped someday Darcy would see that little tick, George Wickham, for what he was. To his relief, the servant arrived to tell them their horses were ready. Darcy cheered up at the prospect of a ride even if it was through the stink of London.

They made good time through the maze of streets and soon found themselves in the warehouse district of Cheapside. Passing through, they made their way to Gracechurch street just outside the district. The viscount knew where he was headed and led them to stop before a modest but clean-looking townhouse. As they dismounted in front of the door, a young man in servant's clothing stepped outside.

"Lord Ashby and Mr. Darcy?" he asked. When they confirmed their identities, he told them they were expected inside, and he would see to the horses. Taking the reins, he led the animals around the corner to the mews.

After entering the house, the two men followed a servant down the hall to a well-appointed study. The occupants rose from their seats as the guests entered. Ashby made the introductions between Darcy and the two tradesmen.

Even as Will had done, Darcy recognized Bingley's cheerful nature. Edward Gardiner appeared equally good natured although more subdued than his friend. He was also taller and thinner, with hair dark enough to be considered brown instead of blonde even if it was a rather golden hue. His eyes tended more towards hazel than green, although the merry twinkle to them was similar to the look of his friend.

"Please take a seat, gentlemen," Gardiner said as he and Bingley returned to the chairs they had previously occupied. "You encountered no difficulties getting here, I hope?"

"None at all," Ashby confirmed. "Of course, we came on horseback. The same might not have been true had we walked."

Bingley chuckled, "Yes, a foot pad is less likely to accost a man who can kick him in the face and a pickpocket must be truly stealthy to steal a coin purse from a man traveling so far above him."

"True enough," Ashby agreed, "and as long as we keep to the better parts of town we are not likely to be troubled by armed robbers."

Darcy remembered his terrible feelings of helplessness when Anderson had pointed his rifle into the carriage at Lady Anne. He did not wish to ever be troubled by an armed attacker again. "I wish our trips between London and Pemberley could be managed so simply. We have been lucky so far, but the danger of highwaymen is always present on the open road."

"That is why we transport our goods in ships," Bingley said.

"It may work for you," Ashby said with a grin, "but both his estate and my family holdings are landlocked."

Bingley replied, "That is easily dealt with using the canals. While in a sense you are more firmly trapped on a canal than on a highway, there are always enough people about that larger scale robberies are few and far between. After all, one would need to steal the boat, crew and donkeys to move the goods and a horse could easily outrun them on the bank to bring men to steal the cargo back."

With a laugh at the picture he painted they opened their discussion of the business at hand. The servant arrived with tea and as the four gentlemen drank it they discussed the specifics of the partnership Bingley and Gardiner had formed as well as the benefits the other two could expect from investing in it as silent partners.

The discussion was long, delving into the matter in great detail. Darcy, in particular, had many questions for the men which they answered openly and completely. After several hours of talk Darcy felt assured the investment would be lucrative. "Have the articles drawn up by your solicitor with the provisions we discussed. Ashby and I will sign the articles after our solicitor has a chance to review them. We will deliver the funds soon after," Darcy said when they had come to an agreement on terms.

They parted with assurances of prompt action on both sides and soon the servant returned with their horses. As Darcy rode away he was pleased with the result of the meeting. In addition to the opportunity for a good financial return, he also felt a strong sense of friendship for the two men he had met. While not as sociable as his brother-in-law, Darcy had quickly felt at ease in the company of Bingley and Gardiner. Tradesmen or not, he expected to spend much time in their company in future.

* * *

 _Late Summer 1794_

Darcy arrived at Gardiner's home to see his business partner waving off a carriage. Gardiner was smiling as he waved, but the minute he turned away, the smile fled from his face. Noticing Darcy, he tried to muster it again, but the greeting he offered was still subdued.

"Who was that leaving?" Darcy asked.

"The older two of my nieces. They have been visiting, but I had to send them home early. Please, come inside, Darcy." He motioned to the servant who had been standing at the door, and the man came down the steps to take Darcy's horse.

They walked in silence as Darcy followed Gardiner to his study. Once they settled into their seats, Darcy spoke again.

"You seem more upset than just sorrow at seeing your nieces leave? Was there a problem with their visit?"

"Oh, not with the girls, not really. Eight-year old Jane is quiet and well-behaved. Lizzy, who turned six last week, has a way of turning the household on its head, but that is because she is such a bright and lively child, not from disobedience or any intent to cause trouble. She is probably too smart for her own good. She somehow taught herself to read over a year ago and is better at it than Jane. Her father can barely be pulled from his library, so she came by that honestly enough. While she rarely fusses or frets, she can be stubborn as well, although she has a generally sunny disposition and is a delight to have around. She is just very energetic. My sister is in her sixth confinement and is having a very difficult time even if it is at an early stage yet. In order to ease some of the strain on the household, my wife and I took in the two oldest for a time. I hate having to send them back so soon."

"Her _sixth_ confinement, you say? Are the other three boys or girls?"

"Well, that is the problem. The third and fifth are girls. Their fourth is a son, but he is very weak and sickly. It seems unlikely he will live to be an adult. My sister is frantic over the current one. They must have a living son to satisfy the entail on their estate or a distant and very unpleasant cousin will inherit. My brother-in-law is also not in the best of health, you see." Gardiner shook his head sadly.

"I can see how that would be frightening. Is it a large estate?"

"Not very. At its best it brought in nearly three thousand a year, but Bennet was not a very good manager even when he was feeling better. The income has dropped much closer to two thousand over the last few years."

"That is still a respectable estate. Is it very far from London?"

"It is in Hertfordshire, not too very far from St. Albans. The closest village is called Meryton."

"I think I have been there once or twice while traveling through that area. It is good of you to bring the girls here. Is your wife not expecting as well?"

Gardiner looked a bit uncomfortable. "She was, but we were...disappointed. That is why the girls had to leave. Madeline is not well enough to watch over them at the moment and they are a reminder of the loss. It has us both feeling very upset."

Darcy nodded, looking sad as well. "You have my condolences. I know that feeling very well. My wife and I have had several disappointments of that nature, the latest just after I sent my son to school. We are hoping and praying she has a successful confinement this time. With several more months to go, Anne is afraid to do anything that could possibly result in problems."

"It is the same for my sister," Gardiner confirmed. "She has taken to her bed and is afraid to move from it. Fanny is a nervous woman under the best of circumstances. Having Lizzy, with her insatiable curiosity and lively ways, under foot will be very difficult along with her worries about young Tommy and the current child. She does not understand Lizzy at all and never has patience enough for her. Still, I have sent an extra nursery maid along with the girls to stay and help care for my sister's children, so I hope all will be well. It is the best I can do for them just now. Lizzy will be a challenge." Gardiner sighed.

"I think I understand. When my son was that age he was a very curious and lively boy. Unfortunately, he has become both solemn and sullen over time. I wish I knew how to help him regain that liveliness. I provided a playmate for him, so he would not be so alone on our estate, but to my sorrow the company of my godson seems to have brought out the very worst in Will. I hope his time at Eton will change that. He seemed well enough over both the Christmas and summer holidays, but he largely stays out of my sight and still prefers to avoid my godson."

"Bingley mentioned your son and his were doing well at Eton. He was most grateful to your brother-in-law for recommending young Charles to the house your son and nephews stay in and he says their influence has made things a little easier. He is, of course, not the only tradesman's son at the school, but the prejudice is still strong and having the friendship and support of the other three boys has helped."

"I agree times are changing. Did you attend Eton, Gardiner?"

"No, my father arranged a tutor for me until I was old enough to attend Oxford. As the third son of a minor gentleman my father needed to support himself and he became an attorney. He wanted me to have a gentleman's education even if I would not have the estate to support me. I learned quickly to say as little about my father as possible. I could honestly mention the family estate when needed without telling anyone it would descend through a different branch than mine. When I decided I wanted to become a businessman my father put me in touch with Bingley, who is a distant relative. He has been my mentor and friend ever since, despite the difference in our ages."

"He is a good man and I am glad Ashby introduced me to both of you aside from the purely business aspects of our relationship. Will could do much worse than to be friends with Bingley's son."

"Speaking of business, I believe we had some details to cover. Let us leave these sad topics behind for a time. I wanted you to know there was a slight problem with the latest shipment of goods, but..."


	4. Worry

Late October 1794

Miranda Evans entered the master's study at Pemberley, looking for her brother. As she expected, he was slumped in an armchair, staring into the fire. He paid no attention to the book in his lap or the nearly full drink in his hand. In fact, he almost spilled the drink when he quickly looked up at the sound of the door closing behind her.

"How is Anne?" he asked eagerly. Deep concern filled his expression.

Miranda sighed. "At this moment she is neither better nor worse. She is simply weary and uncomfortable."

He nodded glumly and looked back to the fire.

"George, we need to talk," Miranda said quietly, seating herself in the other armchair. He nodded but did not look at her. Despite his seeming fascination with the play of the flames, Miranda knew she had her brother's attention. "I will speak plainly, George, although it may be uncomfortable for both of us because a woman generally does not discuss such things openly with a man. Given you are my brother there is at least less impropriety about it. At any rate..." She paused, thinking how best to phrase her concerns.

"Anne's condition is stable at the moment, although she has had some bleeding and discomfort and chooses to remain in bed because of that. We expect she has another month to go, but the truth of the matter is she could enter the final stage of her confinement at any time."

"I know," George murmured, continuing to gaze into the fire. The hand holding his drink shook slightly and the alcohol sloshed back and forth in the glass without spilling.

"I am sure you also know she has had more difficulties each time she has begun to increase."

He nodded, still watching the flames in the grate.

"Each time she has lost the child it has left her weaker, especially the most recent loss, accompanied as it was by the low fever which lingered all those weeks.

"Yes," he said very softly. This time a little of his drink spilled on his leg as the shake in his hand increased. He set the glass down on a side table without bothering to look away from the fireplace or to rub at the spot.

"It is something of a miracle she has managed to carry this child so long. Even better, she continues to feel it move, so there is a good chance the child will be born alive. Whether she will survive the birth is very much in question because Anne is so weak now. I hope, I pray, she will, but it is not a surety. And even if she does, there is always the danger of another fever..."

Darcy propped his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands. He groaned softly and then almost sobbed out, "I know all this, Miranda! What do you want of me?"

"I want you to send for your son. He should have a chance to be here should the worst happen."

"No. No. He is safe at school. There is no need to disturb him before the Christmas holiday," he insisted quickly.

"George!" she said sharply. He looked up at her in surprise. "Do you remember when our mother passed away? You were at Cambridge and father chose not to tell you she was even ill in order to avoid disrupting your studies. You confided in me that you had resented being treated like a small child and hated not having the opportunity to say your farewells, no matter how sad or difficult that might have been. _Why would you treat your son in exactly the same fashion?_ You will not keep Anne alive by denying the possibility that she may die. And she wishes to see him as well. It would comfort them both." She looked at her brother, challenging him to argue.

He sighed heavily and dropped his head back into his hands. "Send for the boys if you think it is best," he mumbled.

"I shall send for Will. I will also send a messenger to Anne's brother so he can decide if he wishes to bring your nephews as well."

George made a sound that might have been assent. Standing, Miranda gently patted her brother's back before she left him to deal with his worries and grief. While she prayed for a good outcome, Miranda believed in being prepared. There would be enough sorrows ahead for young Will. At least she could save him the sorrow of not having a chance to say his farewells if what she feared came to pass.

~o~

The carriage bumped and rattled as they passed over another set of deep ruts at a crossroads. Will looked up from the book he had not been able to concentrate on and saw his uncle looking at him fondly. Alex sat next to his father, engaged in looking out the window at the people they passed. Richard had his eyes closed as if dozing, but Will knew his cousin was not actually asleep, he was just thinking.

"Thank you for coming to get me, Uncle. I did not know why but something in my mother's letters, the tone of them, has left me worried."

"I have felt the same thing in her letters to me, Will," Ashby answered. "On the one hand, she is excited about the upcoming arrival of your new sibling. On the other, she is worried about her health and with good cause. Anne has not said anything directly, but I can read between the lines. I was glad your Aunt Miranda sent the express to suggest we all go to Pemberley."

"Will Mother die?" asked Will.

"I cannot tell you that, for I do not know. I pray she will not."

"Why is Aunt Anne so weak, Father?" Richard opened his eyes as he asked the question he knew Will also wondered about. Alex turned away from the window and looked at his father expectantly.

Ashby looked back at the three boys as he judged how much to say. "This is not a usual topic to discuss with boys, but you are correct in wanting to understand. Some women have more trouble than others when it comes to bearing children. It...well, it is a difficult and dangerous experience for all women, truthfully, but some women can have several children without ill effects to their overall health while others..." his voice trailed off.

"Are like my mother?" Will asked.

Ashby nodded and the three boys looked at him expectantly. "I do not know why, but my sisters have both had problems of this nature. Cathy and Anne have each had several confinements end early and without a living child. Cathy has always been physically stronger than our sister and has recovered well."

"Cousin Anne is always ill, though," Richard said softly.

"Yes, she has been sickly since birth. Many times we thought she would not survive. In fact, we do not know if she will live long enough to become an adult." He shook his head sadly. "Fortunately, Will is strong and healthy. Your Aunt Anne did not have as much trouble bringing him into the world as your Aunt Catherine did with your cousin. It was only later that Anne began to have problems. This time, though, it seems she may be able to have another child survive. At the same time, she is very weak."

Looking directly at Will he said, "Your Aunt Miranda felt it was important you return home and have some time with your mother no matter what the outcome may be. It will also give you a chance to establish a bond with your new sibling very early. Anne has told me she thinks you will be a protective and caring older brother and she looks forward to seeing her prediction come true."

Will nodded and started to look away, then asked, "Why does she keep trying to have children if it only makes her weak and ill? Am I not enough?"

"Oh, Will, never think that. Your mother loves you dearly. Her desire for more children has nothing to do with any lack in her love for you. She and Cathy both dreamed of having a house full of children to dote on. I remember when you were baptized your mother was already thinking about seeing you as the leader of a group of younger brothers and sisters, watching over them and guiding them as they grew. With each loss she has only become more determined to have at least one more child. I hope all will go well this time. Soon you will have a brother or sister to care about and she will be content. While we wait, you will have the chance to visit with your mother and enjoy a little time away from school. I have brought Alex and Richard so they may be a comfort to you as well as to allow them to see their aunt."

"Then I thank you as well, Father," Alex said. "I am very fond of Aunt Anne and appreciate the opportunity to tell her so no matter what the end result of this visit may be. I also hope to meet my new cousin before we return to school."

"I am glad you brought that up, Alex. You all _will_ be returning to school. Is that clear, Fitzwilliam? No matter what happens, life does go on and you need to go on with it. Your lessons are part of your duty as gentlemen. In fact, I will be overseeing your studies while we are here so none of you fall behind."

"Yes, Uncle, I understand," Will agreed. He was pleased it would be his uncle looking over his lessons instead of his father. Things had been better between them since he had been at school and not constantly forced into George's company, but Will was always wary in his father's presence. He had also not forgotten the dressing down he had received after the last bit of trouble George caused for him just before they left Pemberley for the current term. It distressed Will to know his father believed him to be both irresponsible and cruel enough to set the pack of hunting hounds on the sheep. Fortunately none of the sheep had been killed before the incident was discovered. Still, it was a near thing and his father had been rightfully furious even if it was at the wrong boy. Will still wondered how George had not only pulled it off without being caught but managed to implicate him instead. At least at school George was not nearly as successful at getting Will blamed for his stunts. It helped that Charles and Richard both watched his back for him in addition to the great care Will took to always have a verifiable alibi.

Overall, George's time at school had not been as easy as he probably expected it would be. Even Charles, despite his ties to trade, was of a higher status than the steward's son, not to mention having the visible support of the Earl of Matlock's three grandsons. Those same three grandsons made their distaste for George's company clear. In deference to his Uncle Darcy's request, Alex did not allow the others in their house to pick on George any _more_ than any other first year student, but he did not defend him in the same way he defended his cousin and Charles. George was left to watch out for himself. He quickly figured out he would need a protector and he found one by toadying up to young Lord Brixworth, the son of a duke and earl in his own right.

Lord Brixworth despised Alex, who was a year above him, after losing to Will's cousin in a fight during Brixworth's first year at the school. Being something of a bully, Brixworth had done his best to make things difficult when Richard arrived for his first year, but Alex stood by his brother. He turned the tables on Brixworth, making sure any mischief he made was discovered and punished.

George easily slipped into place as Brixworth's lackey. Sneaking and spying came naturally to George and he put his talents to his young patron's use in return for protection and company. No one would mistake the two for friends, but they were of like mind on many matters and worked together for their mutual advantage. As far as Will was concerned, they were welcome to each other.

Will hoped Charles would not have too much trouble with George and Brixworth while he and his cousins were at Pemberley. Of course, Charles, with his cheerful outlook and happy manners, had far more friends than just Will. He would never be a brilliant scholar, but Charles was not stupid or lacking in ability. He just had too much on his mind to gain mastery of any subject. Even in speech he flitted from topic to topic. Will had once compared holding a conversation with his friend to keeping track of one of those small birds that dart in and out of the hedges seeking insects. The bird lands, pecks at the branch for a second and then it is off to another branch to repeat the process. Will sometimes wondered what it would be like to have so many half-formed thoughts chasing themselves around inside one's head. His own head ached just considering the possibility. At any rate, he expected Charles would be fine. If not, Alex, Richard and Will would make sure someone paid the price on their return.

~o~

As he stepped into his mother's room Will felt his heart almost stop. He had seen his mother ill before, but she had never looked quite so frail. The swell of her stomach only emphasized the sense of fragility around her. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he quickly rubbed them away. Boys do not cry, or so his father had often instructed him.

"How are you, Mother?" he asked as he took hesitant steps into the room, almost as if he was afraid she would break if he came too close.

"Better for seeing you, my son," she answered with a smile. "Do come here so I can greet you properly."

He took the last few steps in a rush and quickly found himself in his mother's gentle embrace. "I do not want you to die, Mother," he said softly, still choking back tears.

"My dear boy, we have no way of knowing what God's plan for us may be." She held him close to her. "I will not lie to you. I am weak. When the time comes to bring this child into the world I may die, although I hope I do not."

"Why is this child so important to you, Mother? I do not understand."

Lady Anne released her son and motioned for him to sit in a chair pulled close to her bedside. "Let me see if I can explain this for you, Will," she said.

She stopped to gather her thoughts. Will took the time to wipe his eyes free of the moisture – not tears, of course – that had gathered in them. With a tender smile, his mother handed him a handkerchief and he blew his nose.

"I love you so very much, Fitzwilliam," she finally said, "both for the kind and loving boy you are and because you are a visible sign of the love your father and I have for each other. I have felt blessed from the moment of your birth and the feeling has only become stronger as I have watched you learn and grow. Whether I am here to see it or not, I know you will become an honorable and responsible man. I hope you will find a wife who will love you as I believe you deserve. In part it is because of my love for you that I have so desperately desired another child."

"What do you mean, because of me?" Will asked, confused.

Lady Anne looked at her son with a mischievous expression that reminded him of Richard as he was about to play a prank. "Well, you were such a great success, who could blame me for wanting another?" she asked with a bit of a giggle, prompting Will to chuckle in turn. After their bit of mirth, she sat back against the pillows and became serious again.

"I wanted you to have brothers and sisters to love and look after the way Alex looks after Richard. I think you are a protector at heart. You need people to care for. It is what will make you such an exceptional master for Pemberley when the time comes. I do not and did not intend to give my life to have another child. I would not desert you and your father had I the choice, but if that is the price I will pay, then so be it. I beg you to love and protect this child. Be the best brother you can to him or her. I promise I will do what I can to be here to watch you both grow up. If I cannot, then you must remember my love is always with you."

Will wiped his eyes and blew his nose again. "I will try to remember, Mother. I promise you I will be a good brother," he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I know you will, my boy. Now, since I must stay here in bed, would you be willing to read to me for a time?"

He brightened at the thought he could do something for his mother's comfort. "Of course, Mother," he said eagerly. Taking up a book she had left on the bedside table he turned to the marker and began to read aloud. He read until she drifted off to sleep and then a little longer in hopes his voice would carry into her dreams. He stopped only when his Aunt Susan, Richard's mother, opened the door and motioned him to come out. He replaced the marker and returned the book to the table. After giving his mother a gentle kiss on the cheek he relinquished his place at the bedside to her maid and went to join his aunt.

~o~

The three boys reined in their horses at the top of the ridge overlooking Pemberley. The house sat like a gem in a setting of green and brown with the morning son glinting golden in the many windows. Motes of gold sparkled on a second gem, the lake filling the valley to the side of the house. Around them stretched the park, with its rolling hills covered by stands of trees whose brown and orange leaves hung in tatters from their branches or by the patchwork of fields tucked between them. Will took a deep breath of the chilly air and exhaled forming a puff of white mist. A slight smile played on his face. This land was in his blood and he loved it. He was home.

"Shall we ride for the bridge and come back by way of the river trail?" Alex asked. "That will not take so long that we are late for breakfast."

"It feels good to have a ride without your shadow here to spoil things, Will" Richard laughed.

Will nodded agreeably. "Even better is not having to worry about what he has done while we are out that I would be blamed for. I think the bridge is just far enough for this morning. Come on!" He kicked his horse into a gallop and headed off, followed closely by his cousins. They raced across the late autumn landscape together, enjoying the freedom.

They slowed their horses to a walk as they approached the bridge, a narrow stone affair just wide enough for a single vehicle. It crossed the river at a shallow point and carried traffic for the road that circled Pemberley's park. As they had topped the last hill before the bridge the boys saw two riders approaching it from the opposite side. Pulling to a halt before the crossing they waited politely for the riders to join them.

"Good morning, boys!" Ashby called as he and his brother-in-law crossed the span. "Jones at the stable told us you were out enjoying the morning air."

"We wanted a bit of exercise before we settled down to our lessons. I thought it a perfect morning for a ride before breakfast and convinced these two to join me," Alex told his father as the two men stopped their horses next to where the boys waited. Will and Richard nodded their heads in a greeting that was returned by the men, but they did not interrupt the conversation between Ashby and his eldest son.

"I expect they did not require much convincing. I thought I would have to physically drag your uncle outside, but once he saw the beauty of the morning he came willingly."

"I have been too much in my study of late," Darcy said. "I had started to forget anything existed outside the walls of the house." He finished with a weak smile that did not truly lighten the cloud of gloom hanging over him. Will thought his father looked like a man who suffered from an illness of long standing, gaunt and pale, instead of the strong and forceful man he normally appeared. Without a doubt his father loved Lady Anne and was clearly worried for her health. As so often happened in his father's presence, Will felt confused.

At Eton it was generally assumed George Wickham was actually his father's natural son who had been placed with the Wickhams at birth to give him the appearance of legitimacy. George certainly believed it and his father's obvious favor for the boy made it likely enough. Will simply could not understand what would make his father betray the woman he loved in such a way in the first place or why he would impose the proof of his betrayal on his legitimate family. All his father's exhortations regarding honor and duty were undermined by his own dishonorable and insensitive behavior. The whole thing was a constant puzzle to Will and not one he was completely certain he wished to solve.

After a little more conversation, the two parties split again to continue on their original paths after Ashby promised he would hear their lessons that afternoon. As they trotted along the path Alex interrupted Will's musings.

"You look more thoughtful and grim than usual, Will. The ride was supposed to distract you from your cares."

"Are you looking forward to entering Cambridge next year?" Will asked.

Alex smiled. "Actually, I am. In fact, I think I will be sorry when I finally graduate from there as well. I enjoy school, both the studies and the sports. I expect to enjoy them even more at Cambridge." His smile faded a bit and he added. "You sprouts will need to be careful next year. Without me there to stop him, Brixworth will do his best to cause trouble, aided by your shadow, of course."

"I know," Will said, and even Richard nodded seriously at the thought. "I want you to know I am grateful, Alex."

His cousin looked at Will in surprise as the younger boy continued, "My mother and I talked about the baby. She said she hoped I would protect and guide my new brother or sister the way you protect and guide Richard and me. It made me realize how difficult my first year at school would have been without you to keep George from getting the upper hand, not to mention all the trouble the upperclassmen could have caused. I just wanted you to know I had thought about it and I am grateful."

"We are family, Will," Alex said with a shrug. "That is what family does." He kicked his horse into a gallop. "Race you to the stable!" he said, laughing as he went.

Richard looked at Will and winked. "Try to keep up," he said before kicking his horse into a gallop as well. Laughing, Will set his horse to chase after them along the trail in the glorious morning.


	5. Tragedy Strikes

November 1794

The atmosphere in the house had been tense all day, but Will was not sure why. Of course, he and his cousins had spent most of the day in the room they used as a study. It was a small chamber just off the library, which was at the far end of the west wing of the house. The boys had a few tables for writing at and comfortable armchairs in which to sit and read, along with all the other supplies they would need. Still, even in their isolated corner of the house they could feel the tension crouching in the house like an animal waiting to pounce.

"I am surprised Father has not looked in on us yet," Richard said, laying his book aside. He had been fidgeting for at least the previous hour and making little progress with his reading assignment as a result.

"Do you suppose something has happened to my mother?" Will asked. "We have not seen Aunt Susan or Aunt Miranda all day, not even at breakfast."

"I suspect Aunt Anne has entered the final stage of her confinement," said Alex, looking up from the Greek translation he was writing out. "They have not told us because they do not wish you to worry or for us to get in the way."

"I worry no matter what," Will said with a sigh. "I almost wish Aunt Catherine were here. She is loud enough we would hear everything without having to ask."

Richard and Alex laughed before the older boy said, "Frankly, I was surprised neither Aunt Catherine nor Grandfather had arrived yet, so I asked Father about them this morning. Apparently Cousin Anne is having another very bad spell and Sir Lewis is ill as well. Of course Aunt Catherine will not leave them. Grandfather was in London working on some legislation he wants to push through parliament, so he has gone to Rosings to support our aunt."

"I hope Uncle Lewis and Cousin Anne both recover quickly, for their own sakes, as well as to ease mother's mind," Will said. "She will worry about them and that cannot be good for her."

Richard rose from his chair and began to pace around the room. Fitzwilliam was reminded of a chained bear he had once seen at a menagerie. He almost expected to hear Richard growl as the bear had done. "I hate feeling helpless!" Richard finally said. "Aunt Anne, Uncle Lewis and Cousin Anne are all ill and I cannot do a thing to help them."

"You can calm yourself and return to your studies," said an unexpected but sympathetic voice.

"Aunt Miranda," Will said, putting his book aside and jumping up to stand next to Richard. "How is my mother?"

Miranda smiled gently at him. "As well as can be expected, Will. She would like you to come meet your new sister."

Will's eyes widened. "Sister?" he asked.

Miranda laughed softly. "Yes, Will. You now have a sister. Your parents have decided to call her Georgiana."

"And mother is still alive? She will be well?" he asked in a small, but hopeful voice.

"She has made it past this challenge, Will, but she is still very weak. She will need to rest and recover her strength."

"And my sister is healthy?"

"Surprisingly so, despite being a little early and rather small. Your parents are both very pleased."

Will smiled widely as did the other two boys. Richard clapped his cousin on the back enthusiastically.

"When may Richard and I meet our new cousin?" Alex asked.

"A little later today," Miranda told him. "Anne cannot bear to have her new daughter out of her sight and we do not want too many people to visit her at once. She would like to see Will first, of course. I expect she will send for the two of you in a little while."

Richard pounded his cousin on the back again. "Go on then, Will. Be sure to tell Aunt Anne we are happy for her."

"Yes, give her our love," Alex added.

~o~

His mother's pallor hit Will's notice first as he entered the room. Even in the dim light he thought she looked drained of all color. By contrast, the face of his sister, which was really all he could see in the well-wrapped swaddling, seemed bright red, as if she had just finished an angry fit of crying. His mother opened her eyes as he entered the room.

Will looked at the bundle in his mother's arms with interest. This was his mother's treasure, the new life she had risked her own safety to bring into the world. The little face appeared somewhat squashed and the baby's eyes were tightly closed. As he watched, she wiggled a little and smacked her lips slightly.

Darcy stood next to the bed looking at his wife and daughter with an expression that mingled joy, pride and worry in equal measures. Will thought he could understand all three emotions and his heart went out to his father. Whatever their differences might be, they were united in their love for the two on the bed.

Miranda, who had entered just behind him, put a hand on Will's shoulder, giving him a gentle push towards the bed. "Not too long," she whispered, before stepping back out and closing the door to leave the Darcy family on their own.

Will took a few steps closer. "Aunt Miranda said you have decided to call my sister Georgiana?" he said with a hint of question in his words.

His mother smiled and for a moment she took on a healthier color. "She is a part of both of us, so your father and I gave her a part of both our names."

Will moved to the side of the bed and looked down at the slightly wiggly bundle. Georgiana opened her mouth in a sort of lazy yawn while her eyes squeezed even tighter shut before flickering open briefly.

"She is so tiny," he said, reaching out to very gently stroke her cheek with the back of one finger. She squirmed again and made a little noise.

"You were almost as small," his mother told him.

"It feels like such a short time ago," his father said thoughtfully and gave his son a slight smile. "Before we know it she will be running around and trying to leave the nursery."

Will stroked his sister's cheek again, prompting a little sigh from the baby and a smile from both his parents. He felt his heart swell with love for the little girl.

"Thank you for letting me see her, Mother. I promise you I will always do my best to protect her just like we discussed."

"I know you will, son."

He could see his mother was weary, so he added, "Aunt Miranda said you needed to rest, so I will go back to my studies now. Richard and Alex send you their love and hope they will get the chance to meet Georgiana later today. I know we will all concentrate better now that I can confirm you are both safe."

He kissed his mother's cheek and nodded to his father before leaving the room. All the feelings of jealousy and inadequacy that had plagued him even after his first discussion with his mother on his return had burned away. He would keep his promise. His little sister would have his love and the best protection he could give her.

~o~

The house was quiet. Not even sobs could be heard anymore. All eyes in the house seemed to have wept themselves dry. Will looked again at the black band that encircled his arm, thinking his grief was so great he should be wearing a second band rather than making one piece of cloth bear the weight of two lives.

He had hoped, they all had hoped, so much that his mother would recover. At first it appeared she would. Then, all at once, she was struck by the fever that seemed to burn her life away until nothing was left but a silent shell. The physician in attendance had done what he could. Aunt Susan, Aunt Miranda and Mrs. Reynolds, Pemberley's housekeeper, had all tried their best to help her recover, cooling her with ice and tending her with love. It was not enough. One week after giving birth to her daughter, Lady Anne Darcy died.

The day after she breathed her last, the black-edged letter arrived from Kent to announce the death of Sir Lewis de Bourgh and his daughter, Anne de Bourgh. Will's strong, normally healthy uncle had burned away in the same kind of internal fires that stole Lady Anne's life. Never again would Will hear the man's booming laughter as he shared some joke with Lord Ashby or teased Aunt Catherine about her loud and determined manner. His cousin was gone as well. Poor Aunt Catherine was alone.

Bereft was so paltry a word to describe the pain and loss. Will wished the fire would come and scorch him away as well. But if that happened he could not keep his promise to his mother. If he was gone who would protect Georgiana as an older brother should? Not George Wickham, certainly.

"Come along, Will," Richard said as he poked his head into the room where his cousin had taken refuge. "You need to get out of the house for a while. Alex and I are going for a ride and we insist you join us."

Will looked at Richard, wondering how insistent he would be.

"Be a good host, cousin," Richard said in a wheedling tone. "Ride with us, please."

Will stood up. He knew that tone. It was best to give in now before Richard moved on to bodily dragging him from the room.

"I need to change," he said. "I will meet you at the stables shortly."

As Will changed into his riding clothes he thought of the funeral the day before. At first Darcy did not want the two younger boys to attend, fearing Will, in particular, might make an embarrassing fuss. Ashby and both aunts had argued for Will, insisting it was his right to bid his mother a final farewell by attending. He made it through the service creditably, calling on the blank expression he so often used around his father now. He and Richard were not tall or strong enough yet to be among those bearing the casket, but Alex was allowed to join his father and uncle in that role. The two younger boys walked behind, keeping each other silent company in their grief.

He wondered briefly who had joined his grandfather in laying Sir Lewis and Cousin Anne to rest. Women were not allowed at funerals, so Aunt Catherine would not have been able to join them. Will had no doubt she would have helped carry the casket if she could. He wondered if she would stay at Rosings Park all by herself after the funeral was done. He had heard his uncle mention a life interest. He supposed that meant she could stay if she wanted to do so.

Although Will had not spent as much time with Sir Lewis as he had with his other living uncle, he had still liked the man. His loss was similar to that of his Uncle Harold, Miranda's husband, who had died in a riding accident when Will was six. The loss of each of them left a hole in his life, not quite the gaping chasm left by his mother, but a hole nonetheless. For all their sakes he hoped Lord Ashby, his only remaining uncle, would be with them for a long time to come.

~o~

"I thought we had better ride while we can," Richard said as they rode away from the stable. "Father told Alex he plans for us to start the trip to school day after tomorrow."

"So soon?" Will asked in dismay.

"There is nothing we can do to help here right now," Alex said. "They do not want us brooding. Father and Uncle George think it is best we go back to school to finish out the term, short though the time may be. They think we will work through our grief better by concentrating on our activities there in the company of the other boys."

Will knew the adults were probably correct. He would certainly have far less time to think back at school. And, of course, with George around he would have to stay on his toes. His sorrow over his mother aside, he had enjoyed this time at Pemberley without his unpleasant shadow. It had been good to let down his guard for a time.

"I wonder if Father would allow me to invite Bingley to visit during the summer holiday. I know Mr. Bingley wants our friend to become a landed gentleman and he will need to learn to ride like a gentleman."

"What brought that thought on?" Richard asked with a laugh.

"Thinking about school," Will answered. "I was wishing we could leave my shadow there forever, but I would enjoy having Bingley visit. We will all still be in mourning at Christmas, but by summer it would be appropriate to have visitors again."

"Father and Uncle George are good friends with Mr. Bingley," Alex said thoughtfully. "I will try to plant the idea with Uncle George that our friend needs some time on a prosperous estate to see how things work."

"Thank you, Alex. It will be better received from you," Will said before kicking his horse into a gallop. "Race you to the waterfall!" he shouted as he pulled away. Richard and Alex soon had their horses in fast pursuit.


	6. Life Continues

_Summer, 1795_

"Remember to sit up straight, Bingley," Will insisted. "Riding is not _that_ difficult." He chuckled at his friend's awkward posture as the horse shifted restlessly.

"Not that difficult for you, perhaps, but you have known how to ride nearly all your life." Charles said with a bit of a joking whine.

"If you are going to be a proper gentleman then you will need to _look_ like you have been riding all your life as well. Now, sit up straight and keep your heels down."

"I have no idea why you are bothering. He will never be a gentleman no matter how hard he tries." George's sneering comment caused both boys to turn. To their dismay they saw the other boy had ridden up the trail behind them.

"Push off," Will said, despite knowing it was pointless.

"Temper, temper. You know your father will not be happy when he hears how you knocked me off my horse. He might even send Baby Bingley home early."

"So what do you want, George?" Will asked. "You are certainly not here for the joy of our company."

"Hardly," the other boy scoffed. "I want your allowance. I know your father gave it to you this morning. Now you are going to give it to me. I am in the mood for some candy from the sweet shop in Lambton."

"Then use your own allowance to buy it. You have no right to mine."

"I have a right to anything of yours I want. If you thought your father was angry about the hunting dogs just wait until you see what happens this time."

"So you are now an extortionist as well as a liar, a cheat and a thief. And you have the gall to taunt Bingley about never being a gentleman! Well, I _refuse_. Even if I paid your toll, I cannot trust you to keep your word. You would take the money and do whatever you are going to do anyway. I will say it again, _push off_!"

"Bad decision, Fitzwilliam," George said nastily. "Very stupid. Wait and see." Suddenly the boy kicked his horse into a gallop, heading straight at Bingley. Although a very gentle animal, the horse was still startled when George's horse came rushing at him. Charles's inexperience left him unable to quickly respond. The steward's son turned at the last minute as Charles's mount reared in surprise. George rode off laughing at the sight of Charles falling into the nearby hedge.

Will dismounted quickly but was not fast enough to catch Charles's horse. The creature ran off, hopefully back to the stables.

"Bingley! Are you hurt?" Will cried as he led his own horse to where his friend was struggling to get out of the hedge.

"Battered, but not broken," Charles answered, "which is more than I can say for the hedge at this spot."

"He could have killed you," Will said in disgust.

"Well, after all, I am just a dirty tradesman," Charles said with a laugh, referring to a common taunt he heard from George's set at school.

"Better that than a vicious bastard masquerading as a respectable man's son," Will spat out bitterly. "How I wish for once my father would actually see the kind of person his little pet has become. Of course, if we complain about this George will just tell Father you fell due to your own clumsiness and are blaming him because you are jealous of his skill."

"Well, I was pretty clumsy and I am a little jealous," said Charles with a laugh that turned into a wince when one of the branches he had pushed aside bounced back and hit him in the face.

Will offered a hand to tug his friend free of the hedge. "At least you had your heels down so your foot wasn't caught in the stirrup when the horse ran away," Will told him.

Bingley's eyes widened, "Is that why you were telling me to keep them down?"

"One reason," Will said in a matter of fact tone. "The other is that you move better with the horse and end up less sore when you have good posture, one point of which is keeping your heels down."

Bingley grimaced from the soreness in his bruised body. "Good posture, heels down. I will remember that," he said.

"I am certain you will now," chuckled his friend. "Something else we need to remember is to stick together and stay in the presence of friendly witnesses. That way George will not be able to blame us for any underhanded tricks he plays. We can ride my horse back to the house together right now. I expect you would appreciate a hot bath and the chance to get the rest of the twigs out of your hair. They are not really the height of fashion for a gentleman, you know."

Both boys chuckled as Will helped his friend up onto the horse. Once he mounted as well, Will gave Charles another lesson on how to direct the creature as they returned to the stables at a walk.

~o~

Darcy finished his harangue over how the two boys had been ignoring George and waited for a response. Remembering a similar confrontation a few years previous, Will stood straight and tall, keeping his expression blank and his tone as calm and firm as he remembered Richard's having been. "Do you have any complaints regarding our behavior other than our unwillingness to keep company with George, sir?"

His father looked surprised by the question. "No, your behavior has been quite proper and there have been none of those unfortunate incidents this summer," Darcy admitted in a tone that showed his inability to connect the facts.

Will smiled inwardly, although his expression remained carefully blank. It had been difficult, but he and Charles had managed to thwart George's promised mischief. It was clear George was now trying to push them into a situation where he could take advantage by insisting he be included in their activities. Carefully keeping all traces of rancor from his voice Will quietly asked, "Then why would you insist on changing things?"

His father's frustration showed clearly. "Why? Fitzwilliam? I have told you many times I will not allow you to display the kind of pride that causes you to slight someone because of their status." He seemed to have forgotten Charles's presence in the room.

"It is not his status to which I object. Were he Prince George instead of simply George Wickham I should still prefer his room to his company." Will was hard-pressed to keep his blank countenance when he heard Charles mutter, "From the gossip we hear about Prince George they are not too dissimilar."

Fortunately Darcy did not hear the comment. If the issue was not status, he simply could not understand why his son refused his godson's company. Young George was such a pleasant and cheerful boy, much like Charles. Seeing in that thought a way to carry his point, he said, "If you will not include George in your activities then I will send Charles home."

Inwardly Will cringed. He had been afraid his father might try this argument. Outwardly neither his expression nor his tone of voice changed. "I am sorry you feel that way, sir. While I prefer not to lose Charles's company, even that is not worth the price you ask. Charles, at least, will understand."

Darcy was surprised at both the calm response and Charles Bingley's nod of agreement. He could simply not fathom the attitude of these boys. While he was tempted to force the issue further, he did not wish to insult his friend or the man's son by sending Charles away early.

"You are _both_ agreed on this point?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," the boys said in unison.

Darcy sighed. Will was correct; they had been well-behaved for Charles's entire visit. While he did not agree with or understand their stance, it was clear they would not give in. He had become so used to Will's expressionless mask that it actually hurt to see the look of deep relief that appeared on his face briefly when he told them Charles could finish out his visit as originally planned. Why would his son wish to hide his emotions from his father? It was yet another matter Darcy could not comprehend.

* * *

 _Late Spring 1798_

"What did the headmaster want with you, Will?" Charles asked his friend as the boy entered the study they shared with a few of the other older boys.

"George was up to his tricks again," Will answered with a grimace as he tossed the books he was carrying onto his desk.

"And he got the headmaster involved…?"

"Indirectly, but yes. And the headmaster wrote to my father _before_ talking to me, not that our conversation made much difference."

"What did he do this time?"

"Impersonated me and opened a line of credit, currently unpaid, at Mr. Matchington's store. Mr. Heath thought I was simply being cheeky when I denied the signatures on the notes as mine and even more so when I told him I knew as a minor I am not legally liable for debts incurred in my name and so would not attempt to make such purchases even should a merchant be foolish enough to allow it. I suggested the headmaster go with me to the shop and ask Mr. Matchington if I was the one with whom he made the agreement, but Mr. Heath was already assured of my guilt and would not allow me to clear myself. I expect he did not want to write a second letter to my father retracting the accusations."

"What will you do?" Charles asked with concern.

"What _can_ I do but accept the punishment yet again?" Will dropped into his chair, slumping unhappily.

"Your shadow's behavior has become even more outrageous since Richard left."

"I agree. George knows there is no one to pound him to a pulp if he oversteps too far since you and I cannot do it without getting into even more trouble. It rankles to know that _every_ demerit I have on my record is due to George. Worse yet, when I am home my father is constantly holding George up as a model to amend my behavior. My bastard brother could commit a murder and be caught with the bloody knife in his hand as he stood over the body and he would still somehow convince everyone I was responsible."

"Not everyone, Darce," Charles said firmly. Will nodded acknowledgment of his friend's support as he pulled himself upright in the chair and leaned his head back. "So…what is the punishment this time?" Charles asked with trepidation.

"I am off the cricket team," Will said glumly. "In fact, I am not even allowed to cheer you on at tomorrow's match."

"D**n that Wickham!" Charles said forcefully. "Our _entire house_ is being punished because of him this time. Without you I do not know if we can win the match."

Will picked up a book from the table next to him but made no move to open it. Outside the study he could hear the sound of some of the other boys clattering down the hall, talking loudly about the upcoming cricket match. He was surprised to hear a decidedly wicked chuckle from Charles. Curious he looked up to see his friend sporting an evil grin.

"You and I might not be able to take action against him, Darce, but _we_ are not the only ones affected this time. I think it only right I go tell the rest of the team _exactly_ why we have lost our best bowler. And I will start with Walton and Murdock."

Will felt himself responding to Charles's grin with one of his own. Not only was Walton captain of the house team, he and Murdock were both in their final year and desperate to have their house win the inter-house cricket competition that term.

"I imagine they will not be best pleased the headmaster has chosen to punish our entire house without ever _confirming_ the validity of the accusation made against a single member," Charles continued.

Will started to feel a little more hopeful. Charles's idea might work. Walton, in particular, would not hesitate to appeal to the headmaster to reverse his decision with both the match and the competition at stake.

"I think the only way to prove this is if the headmaster is willing to accompany me to Mr. Matchington to confirm I am not the one who signed the receipts he holds and only then as long as the evidence is not tainted in any way."

"Put your trust in me, my friend," Charles said. "I know how to handle this one."

~o~

Will stepped into the sundries store a few paces behind the headmaster. He had been in twice before to purchase some small items, but he doubted the owner would know him even by sight. As he expected, Mr. Matchington, a stooped and balding man with an ingratiating manner, greeted the headmaster and ignored Will's presence. Will hoped the headmaster noticed.

"Good day, Mr. Heath," the man said eagerly. "How may I assist you today?"

Will stood quietly, still a few paces behind Mr. Heath, and waited. From the look on the headmaster's face it was clear he had noticed the proprietor of the store did not connect Will's presence with the current visit.

"Mr. Matchington, do you know this young man with me?" Mr. Heath asked.

Mr. Matchington looked at Will closely. A little uncertainly he said, "I might have seen him come in a time or two before, but I cannot say for certain."

With an inward sigh of relief, Will saw the headmaster's expression change to show a look of uncertainty and perhaps a bit of frustration as it appeared he might be in the wrong.

"He is not the young man who signed the notes you forwarded to me?" the headmaster persisted.

"Oh, no, sir. I have seen young Master Darcy many times, although not recently, and this is certainly not he. Although there is a little physical resemblance in their build and coloring, Master Darcy does not have those dark blue eyes. They are most distinctive. And his manner is not nearly as solemn."

"And yet this boy with me _is_ Fitzwilliam Darcy," said the headmaster somewhat stiffly. "To my knowledge he is the only one of that name."

"Oh, sir," Mr. Matchington said in dismay, "the other boys vouched for the young man and assured me his father was very wealthy."

"You have been imposed upon, sir, as have I. You are aware, of course, that a minor is not liable for any debts incurred in his name. As this boy did not make the agreement with you, his father cannot be held liable either."

Will was glad he had learned to hide his expressions so well or he would have burst out laughing to hear the headmaster use his own argument with the shopkeeper.

"Well, yes, sir," Mr. Matchington said reluctantly. "I have never had problems collecting before." The man looked at the headmaster pleadingly.

"We have both learned a lesson today, then," Mr. Heath said sharply. "You are new to this area. With so many boys coming from all backgrounds, the dynamic is probably different here than in your previous location. I would appreciate it if you do not offer credit to any boy at my school from here on out. If you choose to do so anyway, do not involve me in your attempts to collect."

The shopkeeper asked, "Do you mean I am simply out the funds owed to me by that boy? You will make no attempt to identify him for me?"

"Unless you can lay hands on him or determine his true name so you may apply to his father, you are indeed out those funds. Either way, I will not become involved again."

It was difficult for Will to resist the temptation to enlighten the men regarding the true culprit's name. He knew George would weasel his way out of it one way or another and the less Will appeared to know of the matter, the better. He just hoped George had not gained credit under his name anywhere else.

Once they had left the shop, Will still following a few paces behind Mr. Heath, the headmaster stopped. "It seems I owe you an apology, Darcy," he said a little sourly.

"And the letter to my father, sir?" Will asked.

"I will write retracting my accusations. The punishment is also retracted. You may return to your place on your house team."

"Thank you, Mr. Heath," Will said, falling back into his place behind the headmaster as they returned to the school. It was not much of an apology, but Will would not push the point. Charles's plan had succeeded and Will was back on the team, which counted far more than any forced apology could. The incident also meant the headmaster might be less likely to listen to any subsequent accusations of the kind against Will, also an important consideration. Will smiled slightly at the thought of writing about the incident in his next letters to Richard and Alex. It was not often they managed to outmaneuver George and this was a triumph to be shared with those who would appreciate it.

~o~

"Is that from Richard?" Charles asked Will as he entered the study. His friend sat perusing a letter and based on the smile he wore it had to be from either Richard or Alex.

Will chuckled, "It is indeed from the redoubtable Lieutenant Richard Fitzwilliam. He sends the house congratulations on winning the cricket tournament. I am to shake hands with Walton, Murdock and you, both for the win and for the success in clearing my name."

Charles stepped forward and offered his hand with a smile. Will shook it firmly. Both chuckled as Charles dropped into his favorite chair. "So he approved of how we handled it?" he asked.

"Well, he would have preferred George was caught or at least that someone blacked both his eyes for him, but he was still impressed you forced the opportunity for me to prove my innocence in the matter. He says he passed word of the incident to his father, but we all know my own father will not hear or accept any accusations against George even if my uncle brings the matter up."

"Did you tell Richard how Wickham has been avoiding the vicinity of Mr. Matchington's shop since your visit with the headmaster?"

"I plan to tell him in my next letter. George's avoidance of the area has only become common knowledge since I wrote to Richard right after the final cricket match."

"You had a right to be proud of that one. Your bowling won it for us."

"You did your part as well. You are an excellent batsman. There is a good reason you have been elected team captain for next year."

"You mean aside from my social status?" Charles teased with a grin. There had been some mutters about his background when some of the boys in other houses heard about the appointment. He was popular enough in their own house that any complaints were treated as a joke.

"What else does Richard have to say?" Charles asked.

"He thinks his unit may be sent to Ireland to help quell the rebellion there."

"Have you heard what Lord Ashby has to say about that?"

"Alex tells me his father is caught between worry and pride."

"Richard made no secret that he was hoping to see action at some point in his career. Is he pleased?"

"Oh, yes. I worry for him, but he joined up knowing battle was likely and, as you say, he looked forward to it. I just hope he does not end up some place like India. If he goes that far away we might never hear from him again."

"At least he is not in the Navy. I have heard they might be fighting in Egypt before too long."

"He briefly considered the Navy when we were younger, mostly because of the prize money that can be won. My uncle was dead set against it and Richard decided to be a cavalry officer rather than, as he put it, mucking around in boats."

"Of course, he still has to take a boat to anywhere he might be fighting, at least until the Scots or Welsh declare war on us," Charles laughed.

"I hope those days remain in the history books." Will said seriously.

"Oh, speaking of history, would you help me study again for our final examination? I tend to get all those names and dates muddled up."

"Of course, if you wish. I could stand to go over the material again myself. However, what you really should be doing is practicing your handwriting. You know they mark you down when they have trouble reading it, even if your answer is correct."

Charles grimaced. "I do know. I nearly failed that last composition in Sanderson's class just because of my writing. No matter how I try I seem to end up with a page full of splotches and blotches. I would blame it on my background, but, as my father frequently reminds me, account books need to be legible."

"That is true whether the accounts are for running a business or managing an estate. Perhaps you should just write everything in pencil. At least then there will be no blotches." Will chuckled.

"That is an idea. I wonder if our teachers would allow it?"

"It would not hurt to ask. You might finally receive good marks on a composition."

Charles made a rude gesture at his friend and they both fell to laughing. In short order they had their books out and were studying the historical events likely to be covered in their final examination for the class.


	7. A Debt too Far

_Late Summer 1799_

"Was your father very upset when you told him your plan?" Charles asked as he stepped out of one of the two small bedrooms attached to the shared sitting room of their new lodgings at Cambridge. A fireplace, a few armchairs and a table made a pleasant grouping in the small room. A desk to either side of the single window completed the furnishings. Once the trunks that took up a large portion of the floor were unpacked and stored it would be a comfortable room for them to both study and relax in.

"Oh, he was furious. I informed him it would not be any additional cost to him as I was perfectly willing to pay my share of our expenses from my allowance, but he was still against it. I finally had to tell him if he insisted I share quarters with George, I refused to even attend the university. I think he might have pushed me to that point had George not added his agreement to the plan. Understandably, as long as he has good lodgings, he has no more desire to have me around to get in the way of his more questionable activities and possibly acquire some actionable evidence against him than I have to share living space with him. Of course, he made his point in a way that pinned all the blame for the distance between us on me, with protestations of not wanting to inconvenience Master Fitzwilliam with his lowly presence and similar garbage. The end result was Father's grudging agreement to allow us separate living quarters."

"Would you really have refused to come if he did not relent?" Charles asked. He knew how much Will looked forward to continuing his schooling.

"Absolutely," Will said with conviction. "It would be intolerable to spend the next few years having to protect myself every moment of the day and night. I do not doubt George would find a way to have me disgraced and expelled. In fact, I expect him to try exactly that anyway, but at least this way I will have the occasional opportunity to relax my vigilance and he will not have quite the same leverage or opportunity."

"I just do not understand why your father still tries to push the two of you together all the time. Surely he realizes you despise each other, even if George has convinced him all the blame for that lies on your head."

"I suppose he wishes his sons would get along and thinks it will happen if he just keeps trying. Although since he has never openly acknowledged George, I wonder why it matters so much to him."

"Maybe it matters precisely because he cannot openly acknowledge George without branding him a bastard and undoing the whole point of placing him with a respectable family."

"Well, it is a pity George is not so reticent on that point. He has made no secret of the matter or of his hopes my father will leave him comfortably well off. I think my father may be the only one he has kept in the dark about his wishes. I would not be surprised if George thinks he can induce Father to leave Pemberley to him instead of me."

Charles looked shocked. "Even if he were legitimate, you are the elder. How could he possibly expect to inherit the estate?"

"I have no doubt he intends to find a way to have Father disown me. I still doubt the estate would go to him instead of Georgiana, but since there is no entail my father could will it to him if he wished to do so even without acknowledging him as a son." Will looked solemn and then became annoyed as another thought occurred to him. He sighed in frustration as he added, "I suppose I had better make the rounds of the local merchants tomorrow to introduce myself and ensure no one opens a line of credit in my name."

"After what happened with Matchington you cannot believe he would try that again?" Charles asked in amazement.

"He suffered no real punishment over that incident aside from having to avoid Matchington's shop. Why would you think he would not try it here where both of us are strangers?"

Charles shook his head in dismay. "If you put it that way, I would guess you are correct to be worried."

"I cannot afford _not_ to worry and neither can you," Will stated. "That is part of the price of being my friend. You also become a target for George's malice."

"Lucky me," Charles quipped, as he finished arranging his ink bottle, quills and pencils on his desk.

* * *

 _Spring, 1802_

Will examined the demand for payment yet again. He had to hope this creditor would be more reasonable than the last one he had spoken with. How George continued to gain credit in Will's name was a complete mystery to him. In the past two and a half years Will believed he had managed to visit every respectable merchant for more than a ten-mile radius around Cambridge. He introduced himself to each shopkeeper, warning them of the impostor who might try to gain credit in his name. Merchant after merchant assured him they would take his warning seriously, especially when Will took down the name of the man and the date on which they spoke in their presence with an additional warning that any request for payment in his name would be denied based on their conversation. And yet, some still tried to make demands like this one.

Opening his notebook, Will searched down the list of names. Yes, this was another one he spoken to, and within the last few months as well. He picked up the small leather satchel in which he kept a collection of documents for just such times. Will hated to take time away from his studies, but he would have to visit in person to resolve the problem.

"George at it again?" Bingley asked, seeing the open notebook and the satchel as he entered the shared sitting room.

"Yes," Will said sharply. "At least I can deny this one. He was warned back in September."

"That is good news, anyway. I do not understand why so many merchants are willing to give anyone credit. My father says it is generally bad business as it imposes too much risk on the merchant, especially in a college town, where much of the population is transient. It is less risky in a smaller town where you know everyone and it harder for the person incurring the debt to slip away."

"I have asked a few of the merchants that. It seems foolhardy to me, as well. They say they rarely have issues and it is worth the chance to gain an immediate sale and the interest on the credit they give. Some say it makes the customer more loyal and likely to come back. I still do not understand it."

"Will you be back in time for the dinner tonight?"

"Oh, I already sent my regrets. You know I do not care for such occasions, and I need the time to study."

"Will! You are already one of the top students in our class, not to mention being a tutor to others. Why do you need to study more?"

"I have to take thought for my future, Charles, and learn everything I possibly can while I am here. I only hope I will be able to stay the remaining year I need to complete my degree."

"You have had more warnings from your father?"

"Hmm. Nothing specific, but I know George. He has made no secret of his hope Father will one day disown me. That is why I stopped paying off the creditors to try to keep the debts from Father's notice. I will need every shilling I can save."

"You know you can always turn to me if you run into trouble."

"I know, Charles. I thank you for the assurance, but I need to be able to make it through life on my own when the time comes."

"You and your stubborn pride," Charles chuckled. "Well, good luck with that demand. You may not believe it, but you will be missed tonight. The others enjoy your company when you can be bothered to talk."

"Tonight would _not_ be one of those nights. I am not in the mood for society." Will tucked the notebook into the satchel and reached for his riding boots. As Will put the boots on, Charles took Will's hat and greatcoat from the stand by the door.

"I think you will need these. It is still cold out." He said, handing them to his friend, who had stood and was stamping a bit to settle the fit of the second boot.

"Thanks. It is a little over five miles each way, so I will not be back for a while. Enjoy your dinner."

With a nod, Will headed for the door. Already he was considering all possible arguments the merchant might make and readying his defenses. It seemed he would probably need to make another round of visits over the next few days.

* * *

 _Late_ _Summer, 180_ _2_

The afternoon sun poured into the nursery. Will and Georgiana sat together on the window seat talking. At eight years of age, Georgiana now had a governess to teach her instead of a nurse, but she liked the nursery and especially the window seat with its view of the side gardens. Just now they were not looking at the view, however. Will was preparing to return to Cambridge for his final year of classes. He had wanted to warn his sister before he went. It was a difficult conversation.

"I know you wish to obey and honor Father, Georgiana. And I know _he_ believes George can do no wrong. I am just asking you to be careful. George is not what he pretends to be when he is at Pemberley. You _cannot_ trust him." Will tried to remain calm while still impressing his sister with the importance of his words.

"I do not understand, Will. Why do you and George not just get along?"

"He is a _liar_ , sister. He lies so well that people believe him even when the proof of his lies is right in front of them. He has spent _years_ convincing Father that _I_ am the liar, the cheat and the thief. Nothing you or I say will fix that. George may succeed in having Father disown me. In fact, I am certain he will."

"No, Will! He cannot!" Georgiana cried. She looked so upset that Will pulled her close.

"There, there, little sister," he said comfortingly. "I do not wish you to be upset. As I said, there is nothing we can do to change what Father believes. I have tried. Our uncle and aunts have tried. Our mother tried many times. The break will come. You need to know that I love you. Do not _ever_ let George or anyone else convince you otherwise."

"But what happens when the break comes? What will you do?" she asked tearfully.

"I will make my own way. I have been studying hard and preparing. I will probably not return here after I earn my degree. I will, however, keep in touch with our uncle and cousins. They believe in me and they know what George truly is. If you _ever_ feel threatened by him, go to them for help. Mrs. Reynolds knows as well and she can make sure you can get word to them."

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"You will," he said firmly. "It might be a while, but you will."

Georgiana burrowed into his embrace, sniffing away her tears. "I love you, Brother. I promise I will remember your warnings."

Will held her tight. Leaving Georgiana behind would be the hardest part of leaving Pemberley. He loved the estate. It was his home, but he knew it was just a place. His sister, though, was special and she had been commended to his care by his mother. He did not leave her behind lightly but George had left him very few other options.

* * *

 _Early Summer, 1803_

"Blast!" Will slammed his hand down on the desk, wishing it was George Wickham's face he was pounding. If George had not already left for Pemberley, Will might have given him that beating anyway. It was not as if he had to keep peace with his father anymore. All chance of that was gone. This letter marked the end.

At least Will had managed to finish his degree and he had his plans in place. He regretted not being able to see Georgiana first, but he would not be returning to Pemberley any time soon. Even without this letter containing his father's notice that he was cutting off Will's allowance because of another round of debts George had placed in his name, Will would not have gone back. It was was too bad he had to leave like this, though.

While he tried not to care about his father's opinion, Will had not wanted to leave Cambridge with any more of a cloud hanging over his reputation than George had already created for him. What truly fueled his rage was George's continued success in creating the debts and other obligations despite all the steps Will had taken to protect himself. No matter what he tried, George was always one step ahead. His latest accomplishment, if you could call it that, was the ability to forge not just Will's signature, but his usual handwriting and writing style. Will suspected George had "borrowed" the collection of Will's letters to his father to use as his models, resulting in this letter responding to a forged request to his father to settle a number of debts. His father had written out his frustration.

 _I have paid these debts you have written to me about as I do not wish your departure from Cambridge to leave a cloud on our family name there, but I am disappointed in you, Fitzwilliam. What have you been doing that could leave you wanting such a sum? It is unconscionable! You have not even mentioned what kind of debts these are, which leaves me to suspect the worst, especially as George tells me you are often seen in houses of ill-repute. I will not support such things. Although I have made the payments, they will come from your allowance, which I intend to suspend after these funds are repaid until you have returned and explained yourself to my satisfaction. You should know by now a Darcy does not leave unpaid debts. Sometimes I wonder if you have learned anything at all over the years._

There was more, and none of it good. In some ways, Will wondered at his father's outrage. After all, his allowance had remained unchanged since his final year at Eton, although Will knew George's had been increased. His father also paid directly for George's lodgings and board over and above the allowance he was given, but Will had paid all his own costs out of his allowance. He had never once asked his father for more or left any bill of his own unpaid. So far as he knew, this was the first letter of this kind his father had ever received, yet he wrote as if it were a frequent problem. In addition, Will knew his father often sent gifts of money to George, but never made similar gifts to him. It was clear which son was his favorite. It always had been.

He would not be returning to Pemberley or Darcy House now. Will was certain his father would disregard the letter he planned to send in response as yet another lie, but he would not be able to disregard the fact that Will was not returning. All the same, the final letter to his father would have to wait until Will calmed down. He had said good-bye to Charles that morning when his friend returned to London. Now, he would write to his uncle and cousins to let them know the latest and to confirm his plans. He would also write to Georgiana in care of Mrs. Reynolds and hope George did not somehow intercept the letter. Tomorrow he would leave Cambridge and the name Fitzwilliam Darcy behind.

When he left these rooms for the last time it would be as William Alexander, tutor. His new position and new life would begin at an estate near Taunton in two week's time. Frustrated as he was by the current events, Will was looking forward to his new start and a chance to escape his shadow for a time.


	8. Confusion

George Darcy stared at the letter in his hand as if it were written in a foreign language that he could only partly read. He had no idea what to make of it. He understood the words, but they made no sense. Honestly, he had expected his son to arrive from Cambridge today to accept the lecture he had earned about his irresponsibility with money. If Fitzwilliam showed proper contrition, Darcy planned to restore his allowance on condition he stay close to home and focus on learning to run the estate. It was time he left the follies of youth behind and started acting like a man. He expected a few excuses and a little resistance, after all he had no real defense. What Darcy had not expected was this.

 _Father,_

 _I know I am probably speaking into the wind, but my need for justice compels me to reach out to you one more time. I do not expect you to believe me. It has been twelve years and more since the last time you accepted **any** explanation of mine as truth. Nonetheless, I will answer the most recent charges you have laid at my feet before I am done with answering altogether._

 _Your recent letter states you have received one from me requesting payment of a number of debts which you say you have discharged in my name. It goes on to charge me with financial irresponsibility and dissolute behavior. For the first, the letter you reference did **not** come from **me** no matter what name is in the signature. I have never seen that letter and I do not know what debts or creditors are listed therein. I certainly believe you **received** such a letter, and I am well-aware who sent it, but you will not believe your godson capable of such falsehood, so I will not bother trying to convince you. I only send warning that a man who can forge my writing with such skill may also be able to forge yours._

 _In your letter you express anger over what you call a pattern of financial irresponsibility. I will ask you to examine the facts. Even were the letter mine, which it is not, I have never **before** asked you to pay anything on my behalf. Throughout the course of my education I have **never** asked you to send me additional funds or even hinted that a gift might be welcome. Although you saw fit to nearly double George's allowance when we started at Cambridge, mine has has remained the same as it was at Eton and from that I have also paid **all** my expenses – lodgings, board, clothing and books. Those same items you purchased for George, in addition to all the gifts of extra money you sent him over the years. **For four years** you have been punishing me for my choice to live apart from your favorite. Yet, I have still paid all my bills and incurred **no** debts whatsoever in that time, despite what George and your own prejudice might tell you. In fact, I have managed to save a reasonable sum as well. I am sorry you have cut off my allowance, but it is of little importance to my future plans.  
_

 _Your guess that those debts you paid are not likely to be the kind an honest man owns up to is probably correct. No honest merchant in the vicinity of Cambridge will offer credit to the one I know wrote that letter. Of course, you would have to go ask them who **actually** borrowed the funds with an open mind to confirm that. I believe your mind has been closed to my words far too long for any such possibility._

 _As to the matter of my behavior, I well know what it is to be an honest and upright man. Since my father's example is that of a man led astray by lies, I follow Lord Ashby's example instead. Like him, I **value** honesty, responsibility and fair dealings. In all my time at Cambridge I have never done anything that I could not freely admit to my mother were she still here to listen._

 _You consider me a disgrace to the Darcy name and ask me to behave differently. So I shall. From today I leave the Darcy name behind. It is not a name I can be proud to carry anymore. I have expected you to disown me for some time, but have instead decided to disown you first. You no longer have a legitimate son. Since the bastard is so good at forging my name, perhaps you will give it to him and convince the world **he** is your **only** son._

 _I do appreciate the education you have given me. That is a heritage I can carry with me, along with my mother's love and the good principles I have learned from my uncle. Do not expect to hear from me again. Should you receive letters asking for funds or further demands for payment in my name you may ignore them as you have ignored my explanations for years. **They will not truly be from me.** I need nothing more from you and I plan to make my own way in this world._

 _For one last time I will sign myself as – Fitzwilliam Darcy_

The whole letter seemed a fantastic story to Darcy. It was the kind of thing he would have expected of a boy who wanted to run away from home because he gotten in trouble and been sent to bed without any supper. Here he was, a man of twenty-one years, and yet he _still_ would not own up to his own misdeeds. His explanations were ridiculous as was his idea of leaving and not coming back. Why would he desert his home and his inheritance? That was madness.

Darcy read it through again, but it still made little sense, except...well, he had to admit Will was correct about the allowance. Darcy **had** been punishing him at first, as well as testing his resolve, and then never thought to raise the amount. It had never occurred to him that Will was paying all his expenses from it for all four years. And it was true he could not remember Will ever asking for money directly, although George had made a few requests on his behalf, explaining his son was too embarrassed to approach him directly. Perhaps he had not been fair on that point, but he never been asked to raise the allowance either. He surely would have done so if presented with the need.

The rest of it, though, was nonsense, especially the end. What could he mean about expecting to be disowned or his references to a bastard taking his place? Who was the bastard? And why would he be so emphatic about Darcy disregarding any future letters? He could not really mean to cut off all contact, so why would he want his letters ignored? Was he trying to make some kind of point?

A knock at the study door startled Darcy from his thoughts. Mr. Carroll announced Ashby's arrival, and a few minutes later Will's uncle was settling into a chair across from Darcy. Ashby had also received a letter from Will and he had come to check on his brother-in-law's response to being disowned by his son. Of course, Ashby knew Will's plans. He would not give away his nephew's new identity or location. He was more curious about what excuse Darcy would have for George this time.

"You look upset," he began, feeling fairly certain of the cause. "What has happened?"

"I received the strangest letter from Fitzwilliam," Darcy replied. "I had chastised him for asking me to pay a number of debts before he left Cambridge and in return it seems he has decided to run away like a little boy denied his supper. Yet parts of this letter make me wonder at his sanity." He handed the pages to Ashby.

After reading it through, Ashby replied, "The letter seems clear enough to me, but I have always had a better opinion of your son than you have."

"Why does he never own up to his misdeeds?" Darcy asked.

" **He does**. It is **other people's** misdeeds he will not own, no matter how many times you insist he do so. The man is honest to a fault, although **you** cannot see it. He also makes several good points. Why do you always show such preference for that tick, George Wickham?"

"You have made no secret of your dislike for my godson, Ashby, but what does that have to do with this letter?"

"If you cannot understand that, you are a fool, Darcy." Ashby said. He realized it was not worth baiting a man who was stubbornly determined not to see the truth. "Will was wise to leave. As he said, it was only a matter of time before you disown him on false evidence from that viper you harbor in your bosom. You have treated your true son unfairly for years and still have no idea what a good man he has become. Instead, you put your faith and love into a man who would happily drag your family name in the dirt if it put a few coins in his pocket. It _**is**_ a shame, Darcy, but the shame is yours."

Darcy looked at Ashby in surprise and continued confusion. "Have you gone mad as well?" he asked.

"No," Ashby said, rising to leave. "I think you should look in the mirror if you are looking for a madman or an idiot. I also think I have no need to be here right now. I will see myself out. Good day, Darcy." He bowed and left the room.

Darcy glanced at the letter Ashby had left on the desk as he went out. "The whole world must have gone mad," he mumbled, "or I am simply dreaming."

Not know what else to do, he poured himself a drink. Perhaps that would help, he thought. He looked towards the letter on the desk again. Perhaps, he repeat to himself. Then he took a sip.


	9. Starting Anew

Will settled into his new quarters with a sense of satisfaction. Although the bedroom and adjoining sitting room/study would have both fit together into his old bedroom at Pemberley, they were adequate for his needs. The study even had both a window on the outside wall, albeit a small one, and a fireplace in the inside corner of the wall nearest the bedroom. He would have light and ventilation in the summer, yet still be able to stay warm in the winter. In many ways they resembeled the rooms he had shared with Charles, although without the benefit of his friend's cheerful company.

The furnishings were simple. His bedroom was just big enough to accomodate the narrow bed, washstand and wardrobe, along with a commode in the corner. The study had a set of bookshelves, a desk and chair, a small round table and an armchair. There was space in one corner to leave his larger trunk to use as a table of sorts. He would be able to easily rearrange the furniture as the season changed. For now it was set up to make the best use of the light and air from the window. Later he could move his working spaces closer to the fire.

So far, the hardest part for Will upon arriving at his new home had been remembering to answer to "Mr. Alexander." He had chosen his middle name as a surname deliberately. It seemed the least like lying that way since was still using his name, just not the Darcy part of it. He had even practiced answering to the name with Charles, but here it was no longer playacting. This was now his life. To help himself adjust, he had spent the last few hours of his ride repeating over and over "I am William Alexander." He had hoped if he said it often enough it would sink in, but now he realized he should have repeated "I am Mr. Alexander" instead. The William was a given since he always went by Will anyway. He would make up for his mistake with a session of repetition this evening before bed. Perhaps tomorrow the formal name would not feel as strange.

The situation was a good one for Will's first position. His new employers, the Cluett family had proved to be pleasant people so far. Mr. Cluett's estate, Hazelmere, had been home to five generations of his ancestors. It was of moderate size, well-run and in good condition. It seemed likely young Master David, Will's new charge, would one day inherit a prosperous home.

Master David Cluett was just eight years old, the same age Will had been when he first had a tutor. His younger sister, Miss Florence, was still in the nursery under the care of Nanny Greene, being only three years of age. The eldest child, Miss Lavinia Cluett, had reached the grand old age of ten and was under the care of Miss Whatcom, her governess. The housekeeper had introduced him briefly to his colleagues when showing him the house and right after giving him a lecture on the proper behavior expected of young men in the household towards the female help.

Instead of being insulted by the housekeeper's lecture, Will was pleased by it. He believed a household that showed proper respect for the well-being and reputation of its female staff was also likely to treat the male staff well. He knew Mrs. Reynolds gave similar lectures to new footmen when they started at Pemberley and swiftly disciplined or removed any who showed signs of behaving badly. He hoped Mrs. Halmer would prove as efficient a housekeeper as the one he knew from his former home. He had no problems with the rules she had given him to follow. He had been brought up to treat all the servants with respect and he had more reason than ever now that he was one, even if his position was one in the level between family and the upper servants.

This first afternoon was his own. He had time to unpack, arrange his belongings and become comfortable in his new accommodations. Will had sent his trunks ahead by post from his old lodgings and found them in the rooms ready for him when he arrived. In contrast to the post coach that carried his luggage, Will had ridden from Cambridge slowly, taking a more roundabout route so he could stop and see a few places of historical interest along the way. He knew such excursions might be limited in the near future unless he could find an educational outing or two for the young master.

When he accepted the post he had asked for and received permission to stable his horse on the estate in return for providing riding lessons to Master David and accompanying him on his rides. Will had been surprised to hear Mr. Cluett had not taught his son himself already, but the reason became clear when Will met his employer. In his youth Mr. Cluett had suffered an injury that had not healed properly, leaving him forced to walk with a support and unable to ride at all. He had meant to hire someone to teach his son when the boy was old enough, but had not gotten around to it yet. The bargain with Will over the stabling of his horse seemed an ideal solution. Mr. Cluett planned to purchase a pony or horse for Master David soon and then the riding lessons could begin.

Will had unpacked his clothing, hanging it up in the wardrobe in the bedroom, and arranged his small collection of books upon the shelves by the time the dinner bell rang. Following the housekeeper's instructions, which he had taken care to memorize, Will easily made his way to the servant's dining room, a small room off the kitchen. Later he would take his meals with his charge, to help model proper behavior, but for this evening and for breakfast the following morning he would eat with the staff. After breakfast, his work as a teacher would truly begin.

"I am from Derbyshire, near the Peaks," Will replied to the requests for information about his home and background. "My father was an estate owner, but now I have to make my own way. Teaching seemed a good option as I was given an excellent education."

"Your manners are posh enough," one of the footmen said with a grin that indicated he was teasing the newcomer a bit, "but _can_ you teach?"

"I did a fair bit of tutoring at Cambridge," Will answered pleasantly. "My students got on well, so I _hope_ that means I can teach. We can ask Master David in a few months what he thinks on the matter."

"Aye," said the footman with a chuckle. "That we can. Well, welcome to Hazelmere, Mr. Alexander. I think you will find it is a good place."

"I have already found the food is good," Will said, with a smile and nod for the cook. "My father's housekeeper always said, 'as goes the kitchen, so goes the house.' I expect she would approve of this kitchen, the food and this household."

Will was pushing himself to remember not to put on his old stone face. Charles had warned him several times that it might be interpreted as him feeling above his company and he could not afford to make enemies among the staff. Doing his best to think of the people around him as friends of longstanding, just like Charles, Will managed to keep his expression pleasant and his tone light. It seemed to work, as the footmen and other male servants were treating him like an old acquaintance before the meal was over and more than one maid smiled pleasantly at him when he rose to retire. He gave the company a deliberately over-elegant bow before he left the room, causing a scattering of laughter. The smile did not leave Will's face all the way back to his room. He was going to enjoy living in a place where no one had even _heard_ of his shadow, let alone been prejudiced against Will by him.

~o~

"I know you can do this, Master David," Will said to the boy. "It is simple mathematics. We will start with easy problems and work our way up to the more complex ones."

"But why do I have to learn it at all, Mr. Alexander?"

"You are heir to this estate, are you not, Master David?" Will asked after thinking for a moment about the best way to answer.

"Yes, sir," the boy said proudly.

"It is a fine estate. I can see that. Do you know how much seed you will need to plant the fields on the home farm?"

"No, sir."

"Do you know if your tenants have paid their rent in full? Or how much that rent should be?"

"No, sir." The boy was beginning to sound worried.

"Of course, you do not, not yet. When the time comes, how will you figure that out?"

"I suppose my steward will tell me," Master David guessed.

"He probably will, but how will you know if he is being honest?"

"I...I do not know."

"That is where mathematics comes in. If you know how to add, subtract, multiply and divide, along with when to do each operation, you can figure out how much seed you need, if an account is paid or how much you will need to set aside for taxes. Without the ability to do this _yourself_ you can be cheated. If you are cheated by too much, the estate can be ruined. That would be a shame for an estate like this one. Do you not think so, Master David?"

"Yes, Mr. Alexander. I do not want my estate to be ruined. Do I have to _like_ mathematics?"

Will chuckled, "No, Master David. You do not have to like it, you simply have to _learn_ it. But I think, once you have some practice, you may find you like it anyway."

"Very well, Mr. Alexander. I will learn." Will could hear the sigh in the boy's words. "Would you explain the problem again, please, sir?"

Happy he had found the correct argument to use with his young charge, Will set about explaining the problem in simpler terms than he had used the first time. He found himself thinking back to the ways Mr. Farleigh had helped him understand basic math problems. Master David was a bright boy, and Will wanted him to be a success and enjoy his studies. That would be his goal, day after day, lesson after lesson. Will expected it would be an interesting challenge.


	10. Early Lessons

By the time his first month of service had passed, Will felt comfortable in his role as Mr. Alexander, the tutor. The name still took him by surprise on occasion, but that happened less and less as the days went on. He found the occupation suited him very well indeed.

As with the lesson in mathematics, he learned that linking the subject they studied to the needs of the estate proved the best way to motivate Master David to remain engaged with his lessons. The boy was justifiably proud of his heritage and did not want to be the one to let the family down. Will could understand that. He still felt a calling to Pemberley and its people even though he knew they were his father's responsibility and might not ever be his. Drawing on what he had learned about the running of Pemberley and other estates from his father, his grandfather, his uncle and Mr. Wickham, Will was able give meaning even to those lessons that required rote learning, although Latin was a bit of a stretch for both of them.

"How does reading Ceasar or Tacitus help me better manage my estate?" Master David asked as they began the first Latin lesson. Will had been prepared for this question because he had often wondered the same thing. Even before he started the subject, he knew Master David would ask.

"It does not really help you run the estate," he replied, honestly. "What learning Latin and Greek will help you do is stand as a respected member of a community of gentlemen across our country. We learn to read these languages because it is _expected_ of us. You will not be able to complete your time in school or at university in good standing if you are not familiar with both. Admittedly, many young men slide by and immediately forget whatever they have learned as soon as they graduate, but not everyone. If nothing else, learning Latin gives you something to complain about in company with every other young gentleman you might meet, so you always have a common subject to start a conversation." Will and Master David both laughed at the thought.

"You did not slide by or forget _your_ Latin, did you?" Master David asked him.

"No, I did not. After all, it is a subject I need to teach. I struggled with it at first, but my tutor helped me and my cousins encouraged me. We played games together re-enacting some of the battles. Once I learned more, it became fun to read about the doings of the Romans and the Greeks."

"I do not have any cousins to play with and Lavinia thinks she is too much of a lady to run around or fight mock battles anymore."

"Well, I should probably not run around either, since I am supposed to be the adult here," Will said with a smile. "However, I might be convinced to fight mock battles with your wooden soldiers here in the schoolroom if you do well at your lessons. All in the name of your education, of course," he finished with a wink and a grin.

Master David grinned back and set to learning his Latin lesson. He still occasionally complained about it over the next few weeks, but it was usually more of a joke between them than anything else.

~o~

Reading turned out to be one of Master David's favored activities. He had learned early and, like Will at the same age, already read at a level beyond that of the average eight-year old boy. No convincing was needed for the activity in general, even if he did question some of the reading assignments.

Will took his objections seriously and offered the courtesy he wished he had been given by Mr. Farleigh. It was a practice he would follow for the rest of his time with Master David, since it assured his cooperation and made the whole process of teaching him easier.

After the first time the question of why Master David needed to read a particular book came up, Will decided to offer an explanation of the purpose behind an assignment when he made it. Sometimes it was the same explanation he had given for the Latin lessons – the particular book was simply part of a gentleman's education. Sometimes the book was a stepping stone that would help him understand something more difficult later on. Sometimes it was just a really good book that Will hoped his young student would enjoy. Will made certain to regularly intersperse some of those between the more difficult ones.

They took on a little history and philosophy as well. Penmanship was practiced as a matter of course, and Master David was soon far better at writing than Charles Bingley even if he was less than half Will's friend's age. By the end of the first month, Will even began to teach the basic principles of rhetoric and debate, a topic not usually covered until a little later for most boys. Master David picked those up very quickly. Will had already suspected the boy was a born debater and his suspicion was soon confirmed. Although he was not certain Mr. Cluett would thank him for _these_ lessons, he and Master David certainly both enjoyed them for the rest of Will's time in the household.

~o~

The promised pony arrived a week after Will started and it was soon joined by a second. Master David took to riding very quickly. This was another subject upon which Will had no need to convince him of the value. His older sister, seeing how much fun her brother was having, begged to learn as well. Mr. Cluett was not quite happy about her request at first – after all, she would have to be taught to ride sidesaddle. Will assured him he was capable of teaching Miss Cluett to ride safely and well.

Mr. Cluett was aware Will had taken employment after a falling out with his father, who he knew to be a landowner like himself, so Will told him honestly that he had spent much time helping his younger sister ride. When anyone other than Mr. Cluett asked, Will mentioned having helped a young female relative, and later mentioned his Cousin Anne (without letting on that she was no longer among the living), allowing the questioner to draw his own conclusions regarding the identity of the relative. Will knew it was a lie of sorts, but the general assumption was that his father was dead. Speaking of his sister would only raise questions as to where she was now and why she was not in Will's custody.

With Will's assurances, Mr. Cluett decided it would be safe to allow his daughter her wish. A pony trained to sidesaddle and the accompanying tack was procured and soon Miss Cluett joined her brother riding around the stable yard or up and down the lane.

"Sit up straight, Miss Cluett," Will reminded her as she rode her horse at a walk past him in the yard. "Good posture is not only the mark of a lady, it helps you stay firmly settled in the saddle."

"Yes, Mr. Alexander," she agreed politely. Her governess gave her an approving smile as Miss Cluett straightened her back and settled better into her seat. Miss Whatcom insisted on being present for the first several lessons to make certain Mr. Alexander showed the proper care for her charge. Although she was generally a cheerful woman, she took her duties to guide and protect the girl very seriously. As the riding lessons took place, she stood where she could keep an eye on the proceedings, a straight, slim figure whose carriage and behavior showed she had learned the same lessons she hoped to instill in Miss Lavinia Cluett.

The riding lessons left Will missing Georgiana. She and Miss Cluett were nearly of an age, and Will thought they might enjoy being in company together. He saw no way to bring that about, however, so he just did his best to treat the young lady the way he hoped his sister would be treated in a similar situation. Miss Whatcom approved.

"I was concerned at first," she told him as they waited for the two youngsters to dismount after a ride late in the first week of Miss Cluett's lessons. "We know so little about your background and you are very young. After watching you I can see you _do_ know how to teach a young lady to ride. I will not feel so worried when you begin to take the two of them for longer rides around the estate where I cannot observe you."

"I will watch over them both carefully, Miss Whatcom," Will assured her. "Do _you_ ride at all?"

"No. My father's estate was not as prosperous as this one. He only kept a riding horse for himself and had nothing trained to side saddle, although I had suggested letting us train and ride the mule. He was not amused. My sister and I were taught all that was appropriate for a young lady to make a good match, but without dowries or great beauty to make up for them, neither of us did. Riding was not necessary for us, either before or after his death."

Will could see this was simple statement of fact for her, not something that left her bitter or disheartened. She was not a great beauty now, in what he expected were her mid-thirties, and he doubted she had been in her late teens or early twenties either. Still, she generally chose to smile rather than frown, which gave her countenance a pleasing look that more than made up for the lack of what most men would call great beauty. Aside from the smile, which showed both good teeth and good humor, she looked ordinary, that was all. She kept her dark blonde hair pulled back into a simple hairstyle suitable for her role, but her green eyes twinkled with good humor. He wondered if her sister was very much like her.

"Did you both go into service?" he asked.

"Yes, and we have both been lucky to find good employment with respectable families. Out father's estate was entailed away and we had no brother or other male relative to care for us after our father's death. Fortunately, we were both adults and able to go out and support ourselves when that happened. Our mother had died a few years before our father, so all we had to worry over was ourselves and each other."

"That _is_ fortunate. It is hard enough for an adult to make their way on their own. A child will be lucky not to starve in the hedgerows."

"Well, I doubt that will happen to either of _our_ charges. May I ask why _you_ are out on your own? Were you not the eldest son?"

Will thought quickly about how much he could say. "I was the eldest, yes, but there were problems within my family. I decided the best way to handle it was to strike out on my own. I can support myself and do not need more than I have. Truly, I am glad of the education that makes such a thing possible."

He thought Miss Whatcom might follow up with more questions he would have trouble answering truthfully, but just then Master David called to him from across the stable yard. With a slight bow, he excused himself so he and Miss Whatcom could both return to their charges.

Will did his best to avoid the topic later, but he did not avoid the company of Miss Whatcom or any of the other staff. While most of his time was spent with Master David, he still did his best to remain on friendly terms with everyone below stairs, although not too friendly where the maids were concerned. He did not want to get on Mrs. Halmer's bad side, after all.


	11. Letters

Late on a Saturday afternoon near the end of his second month, Will received his first letter from his uncle, which had additional letters from Alex, Richard and Georgiana tucked inside. Although he desperately wanted to know what they said, he held off on opening them until the next day, when he would have the afternoon to himself after church. He could then read them at his leisure and write out his replies to send with Monday's post.

He kept his curiousity in check through the church service and the walk home. As soon as he could, however, he returned to his room. Settling into his armchair, which was currently situated where it could catch the best sunlight for reading, Will opened Georgiana's letter first. He hoped she had received his last letter from Cambridge and understood his decision. Her letter immediately confirmed both things.

 _Dear Will,_

 _I received the letter you sent to me through Mrs. Reynolds. Cousin Alex visited to tell me you are safe and that our uncle will forward any letters for you I send to him. I, too, am sorry you could not come home for at least a visit, and even sorrier you had to leave at all. I wish Father understood how unfair he is being to all of us._

 _I remember your warnings about George and I will continue to be careful around him. Thankfully, he ignores me for now. You would be angry if you could see him here. He acts like he owns Pemberley, at least when Father is not around, although he still has to sleep in Mr. Wickham's house at night. One day he threatened to have Mrs. Reynolds sacked when she refused to do something he demanded of her. She has always disliked him, but now she glowers whenever his name comes up. It is strange to see her with such an expression on her face._

 _Aunt Miranda and her husband came to visit last week. It still seems strange to call him Uncle Joseph since I have only met him once when they married last year. Our aunt had a big row with Father, although I do not know exactly what they discussed. He told her to leave. She told me I can come visit her if do not feel comfortable at home. She sends you her love. I told her she can write to you in care of Uncle Alexander and she said she would._

 _I miss you, Will. I hope one day Father will realize that you have always been a better man than George and will apologize so you can come home. I know you want to keep your location secret for now, but please tell me about the boy you are teaching and some of the things you do. I want to know everything I can about your new life.  
_

 _Your loving sister – Georgiana_

Will smiled at his sister's expectation that a simple apology was all that would be needed for him to come home. After all the insults, the anger and the years of disbelief, his father would have to do far more than simply apologize. Actions were needed, not words. Will supposed if he was careful to avoid names he could tell her about the riding lessons and a little bit about his life here. At least, he could assure her he was happy. He truly was.

The mention of George bothered him, of course. He hoped Alex could give him more details on the subject and as it turned out, he did, a little.

 _To my cousin, the tutor,_

 _I hope this idea of working for a living does not spoil you for the life of a landowner. In my opinion, George will never inherit Pemberley, although he seems to think he will. My father tried to sow some doubt with Uncle George about that forged letter and several other items that have come up. I think he will have to keep trying, and Grandfather and I will help as well. Your father finds the whole situation confusing, which is actuallly a good sign as opposed to straight out doubt. There is more hope, because George is now over-confident. He plays his part before your father almost by habit, but elsewhere he acts as though you have been disowned and he has been acknowledged the heir. It is not true, though, and I do not think your father would approve of the behavior if he saw it. We just have to find a way to **make** him see it.  
_

 _While I visited with Georgiana a few weeks ago, I had a talk with Mr. Wickham. He has been concerned by his son's presumption for some time, but was afraid to bring up his concerns with your father. Mr. Wickham was more concerned by the things I told him about George's debts and the other activities he got up to at Cambridge. I still do not know if he will talk to your father, but I suspect he might._

 _In all seriousness, I hope you are doing well and have gotten in with a good family. You know Father will be glad to help you out if you need it at any time. If your pride will not let you go to Father, come to me. Take care, and let us know how you get on._

 _Alex_

While his current situation was good, Will appreciated knowing he could turn to his family if he ran into trouble. He hoped Alex was correct and Mr. Wickham would finally step forward and do something about George. Although Will considered him a good steward in all other respects, Mr. Wickham had not played the part of George's father with the same diligence he gave to the estate and Will had always wondered at it. After thinking over the situation for a few moments he moved on to Richard's letter.

 _Will,_

 _Alex wrote that you have carried on that teaching habit you picked up at Cambridge and I also received the letter you sent to confirm it. Welcome to the ranks of those who must earn their way in the world. Although I know you picked up the odd coin here and there helping fellow students cram for their exams, that is different from the daily struggle to follow someone else's orders with honor and live off only what you can earn by it. Some would say you have stepped down in the world, turning your back on your heritage or running away from your problems. Not me. I know what you were facing and respect you more for taking your future into your own hands now rather than waiting until you were forced to it by your shadow._

 _I expect my father and brother have already told you to turn to them if you need help. Count me in on that offer as well. We Fitzwilliams need to stick together, and you know you carry that name, even if you are not using it right now._

 _Although I cannot tell you exactly where I am stationed, as usual, my unit is near the fighting. I have had to do some teaching of my own to get the men under my command in shape to face the enemy. I think this batch will do, and I will make every effort to help them survive in addition to achieving whatever objectives we are given. It is not easy, but this is the life **I** have chosen. I may not always enjoy it, but I do find it satisfying. I expect you will find something of the same in the life **you** have chosen.  
_

 _I hope the day is not too far off that we can sit together in some pub, share a drink and tell each other stories about the tasks we have taken on. Maybe we can even tell a few stories that are true. Keep up your courage and remember, George cannot win forever. Every shadow is eventually dispelled by the sunlight. I will celebrate with you when the time comes._

 _Richard_

Of course, Richard would approve of Will's actions. He had always been supportive and being closest in age, he knew more of what Will faced. It still felt good to know most of his family was behind him. Now he had only to see what his uncle had written.

 _Nephew,_

 _I am sorry things reached the point where you felt you had to take this step. I do understand, as does your aunt. What we do **not** understand is your father. I know he has always loved you. I saw both the joy and the pride when you were born and during your early years. How that joy and pride were transformed and turned into his unreasonable belief in young George Wickham is beyond me. Every member of your family has attempted to reason with him and every member of your family has failed, even your mother. It is like a sickness in his mind that only affects this subject.  
_

 _Right after you left, I tried to speak with your father. He had your letter in his hand and he could not make heads or tails of it. I was disgusted when he had the nerve to liken your leaving to a small child who runs away after being denied his supper in punishment for some misdeed. He was certain you would come crawling back to apologize in a week or two. Do not. The fault is **not** yours._

 _I know you are a capable and good man. I see in you all the things your father should prize – **would prize** if he could only see clearly with eyes freed from the shadow cast upon them by George Wickham. You have done our family proud at school and beyond. I honor your determination to make your own way and hope your employers are treating you with the courtesy and respect you deserve._

 _Your aunts and I will keep watch over Georgiana. I have spoken with her, as has Alex, and we have told her how to get help if she ever feels threatened by George. Her governess knows to keep watch, and Mrs. Reynolds has promised to see your sister to safety even if it is at the expense of her position at Pemberley. Do not worry. She is well looked after.  
_

 _Your grandfather, your aunt and I all send our love and our good wishes. Please keep in touch._

 _A. F._

The additional assurance of Georgiana's safety was most welcome. Although he had not expected much different, Will was still insulted by his uncle's description of his father's reaction. It was clear his father had _no_ respect for him and did not even consider him a man if he could describe Will's actions as comparable to a petulant child running away after a scolding. The lecture from his father was coincidental to Will's plans, which had already been made before the school year ended. His letter could have been worded differently, but Will had needed to try to set the record straight. He wondered how long it would be before his father realized Will would **not** return, hat in hand, to beg for his old life back.

He read over his letters again, planning out the responses. Georgiana's would actually be the hardest. He wanted to give her details, but he would have to be careful not to say too much. After all, Will would not put it past George to search her belongings for clues to his location as a way of making trouble. After some thought, he drafted his reply.

 _My dear sister,_

 _Be assured I am well. I have comfortable rooms in a very nice house and plenty of good food to eat. The family I work for are excellent people. They have a daughter who is about your age, and I often wish the two of you could meet. I think you might become friends. My charge is a good boy who loves the family estate and wants to be a credit to it. He may not always like his studies, but he is determined to learn just as I am determined to teach him._

 _I will tell you a little bit about my days. Each morning, I rise early so I can exercise my horse. After a good run, I brush him down and then go in to clean myself up before joining the young master for breakfast. We cover a variety of lessons together until the early afternoon, including mathematics, writing, literature, history and basic Latin. Then we meet up with his sister at the stables for a riding lesson. I am teaching them both to ride the ponies their father has provided for them. Soon they will be good enough that we can all three go out for rides on the estate together, although I will probably continue to exercise my horse in the early mornings as well. Both of them have the afternoons free to play as they wish. I use that time to plan the assignments for the next day and then spend time reading or just walking around the grounds until it is time to join my charge for dinner. On Sunday, I have the day to myself, although I still share breakfast and dinner with the young master and walk with him to and from church._

 _I am happy here and they treat me well. I do miss you and our home, but if I must be somewhere else, this is a good place to be. I hope you will continue to write to me and let me know how your own studies go, along with any special happenings. You always have my love and best wishes._

 _Your brother, Will  
_

Will wrote out a final copy and drafted his letters to his uncle and cousins as well as one for his uncle to forward on to Aunt Miranda. At least he could keep in touch with his family even if it would be some time before he saw any of them again.


	12. Lunch in the Pub

LATE SUMMER, 1804

"Alex, over here!" Will said, catching sight of his cousin entering the crowded pub. He had chosen the location for this meeting based on information from a couple of the footmen at Hazelmere, but he had not expected to find so many people this early in the day. He stood and raised a hand in greeting, just to make sure his cousin saw him.

Picking his way through the men milling about the room, Alex made his way over to the corner table Will had taken for them. "Will! Good to see you," he said, slapping his cousin on the shoulder before shaking hands vigorously.

"And you. It has been far too long."

The settled down on the short wooden benches either side of the table and Will called over the barmaid, so Alex could place his order. As soon as she left to fill it, they began to talk again.

"You look well, Will. And happy! I do not think I have _ever_ seen you look so relaxed and happy before!" Alex observed in a tone of amazement.

"I _am_ happy, Alex. I have a good place here where I am respected and liked. I enjoy teaching and finding ways to connect the lessons my student needs with the obligations and responsibilities of his future life. I have made a few friends in the household and am on good terms with everyone else. Above all, there is no shadow to spread lies and turn people against me here."

Alex shook his head and laughed softly. "Who would have thought this is how you would find your place? Although I still think you were meant to run Pemberley and expect you one day will. In fact, you will be all the better as a master for your experiences here."

"If the time comes that the responsibility is mine, I will do my best with it, and I agree my current experiences can only be an aid to me. It was a little strange at first _teaching_ the young master instead of _being_ the young master, but I soon adapted. At least I was not completely helpless to look after myself. My time at both Eton and in my rooms at Cambridge taught me to pick up after myself, make my own bed, dust my room and empty my own chamber pot. Those were probably not skills we were meant to learn there, but I appreciated not having the humiliation of having to beg one of the maids or footmen to help me figure things out, or worse yet, waiting around for one of them to do it for me and becoming a laughing stock below stairs."

"Just tell me you do not have to do your own laundry," Alex joked.

"Hardly. _That_ would be an inefficient use of my time," Will chuckled. "I even get mine done with the family laundry, which means they use the better soap on the linens."

Alex looked at him in confusion. "There is a difference?"

"If you had ever had _your_ body linen washed with the servant's clothes, you would know." Will replied firmly.

Alex shook his head and decided to change the topic. "Father and Grandfather send their regards. In fact, Grandfather wanted to come along with me, but I know you are trying to keep a low profile about your connections, so I dissuaded him. For you, he would _try_ to keep quiet, but he never realizes how loud he can be, and he can never act as less than _the Earl._ "

"I would have liked to see him. It has been too long. You are correct, though. I just cannot imagine how he would react or what he might say, crowded into this pub with all these working men." Will fell silent for a moment as the barmaid delivered Alex's drink along with the bread and cheese they both had ordered, although he and his cousin still grinned at one another, thinking of their grandfather's reaction. They paid for the meal and she walked off, leaving them to the food. Will and Alex began eating appreciatively, talking between bites washed down with swigs of the house ale.

"From your letters it sounds like you are spending even more time with Grandfather than you were right after you graduated," Will ventured.

"Yes, I am with him pretty much all the time unless, like now, I am running his errands. You know he is very involved in politics and considers it his duty to shape our laws and guide our leaders in ways that will make England great. His ability to bluster and blow makes sure his voice is heard when parliament is in session, and he has a mind filled with strategies and plans to convince others to support his goals and the legislation he sponsors. Our Richard is not the only family member who can plan a successful campaign. I am gaining quite the education."

"You said you were headed toward Plymouth. Do you have to go all the way there?"

"No, Lord Harwyck's estate is on the main road, some twenty miles north of Plymouth. Ordinarily we would handle the matter by post at this time of year, but it is related to some of our military policy, so it requires an in-person visit to discuss. That is also why I do not want to talk about it much with you here, in such a public place."

"I can understand that. I am glad I was close enough on your way that you could stop by for an hour or two and even more that Mr. Cluett allowed me the time away."

"How does it feel, not being your own master?" Alex asked, half joking, half serious.

"Not much different, really. I never was _completely_ my own master, although being at Cambridge came close. I have always been more or less at the direction of others – my father, my tutor, my teachers at Eton and Cambridge. I had some choices, of course, but it was all within the framework of whatever duty I was fulfilling, usually that of being a student. In some ways I have more autonomy at Hazelmere than I ever had at Pemberley, especially since I do not always have to be looking over my shoulder for trouble. I have a schedule, of course, and a goal, which is to prepare the young master for his own stint at school, but within that I am free to set my own methods and teach in my own way. Mr. Cluett does not choose to interfere with anything I do since he has seen I can be trusted."

"Hmm, I never really thought of it that way. I had been imagining you going from the freedom of a young gentleman of means to a life of servitude. Yet you do not see it that way, do you? I guess I had also not understood how much strain you were under from George's machinations, even though I knew he was a problem. And what you say about answering to other people all the time makes sense. I do as well, mostly to Grandfather, now that I think of it."

"Well, since you cannot tell me about your work at the moment, tell me about the family. How are your mother and father? Have you seen Georgiana lately?"

"Oh, Mother and Father are fine. They are at Ashby Hall right now, avoiding the summer stench of London. Father is expecting an exceptional harvest this year with the new planting rotation he implemented this spring. I toured the fields with him while I was last there and it really does seem to make a difference to the growth of the crop. I am glad he will have a little extra to add to his investments."

"Why? Has something happened?" Will asked as he gestured to the barmaid to bring two more ales to replace the ones they would soon finish.

"Did father not tell you? Uncle George pulled half of his investment out of the partnership with Gardiner and Bingley last month. He would have pulled out the whole if their contract did not prohibit it from being done all at one time. The transaction was amicable enough, but it would have meant less of a return for everyone involved for the next several quarters. Fortunately, I convinced Grandfather of the value he would gain, and he made up a portion of the amount from Matlock's funds. Father hopes to add enough after the harvest to bring the operating capital back up to what it was before Uncle George pulled out."

"What was Father _thinking_?" Will asked in disbelief. "He had been so pleased with both the security of the investment and the returns he was receiving these past few years."

"He told Gardiner he had run into some unexpected expenses with Pemberley and needed to make up the funds. I think George has been forging draughts against the accounts, and Father agrees. He tried to get to the bottom of the situation, but your father did not want to talk about it. Pemberley still seems solvent, but it is worrisome. And there is more…"

"Is George still in London _studying_ the law?" Sarcasm was clear in Will's tone.

"What? Oh, yes. At least your father had the sense to accept George's assertion that the church was not a good career for him. Not that he studies much but the ale in the taverns near his lodgings and the whores at the closest brothel." Will snorted his agreement to that assessment of his shadow's activities and he and Alex both rolled their eyes.

"Of course, he is back at Pemberley at the moment. That was what I was about to tell you. Your father is having to search for a new steward. Mr. Wickham died in an accident over near the bridge that links the Pemberley side of the north road to Mr. Sheffield's land. They were still using the temporary wooden bridge while they rebuild the stone one that collapsed during the spring melt this year. One of the beams apparently cracked and broke while Mr. Wickham was crossing, causing his horse to throw him as it stumbled and broke a leg. At least, that was how it looked. I have a strong suspicion George was behind it."

"You wrote a while back that you were having some men Richard recommended keep an eye on George. Did they notice anything?"

"I learned that Mr. Wickham had gone to Cambridge, where he had been asking around at George's former lodgings and with several merchants. I think he had finally seen something that caused him to follow up on the problems I had told him of last year. He went from Cambridge to London, where he had a big blow up with George. Strangely enough, witnesses said they heard Mr. Wickham shouting _'You are NOT Mr. Darcy's son – you are mine! Would that I had never allowed him to become your godfather or place you in company with Master Fitzwilliam. You have become a monster!'_ There was plenty more, and they made no attempt to keep the row quiet. Mr. Wickham had discovered how George ran up debts in your name and how you refused to pay them. He learned about the frequent visits to the brothels and the gambling halls. Finally, he told George he was useless waste of a man and said he would ask your father to stop all support for him."

"I would have loved to hear him tear into George. I have wanted to hear someone tell him off nearly as long as I can remember. But do you think the bit about George _not_ being my father's son is true?"

"Well, it _was_ just a rumor started by George to puff up his consequence and explain your father's favor. No one ever confirmed it with Uncle George or Mr. Wickham. I know my father doubted it for a very long time, but by the time you entered Cambridge he was as certain as the rest of us that it was the only possible explanation for the way your father behaved. Yet if he was, why would Mr. Wickham not say so and wash his hands of George if he could."

"I cannot understand any other motive for my father's favoritism. Do you think George killed Mr. Wickham to prevent him from telling my father what he discovered?"

"I believe so. Mr. Wickham never made it all the way back to Pemberley or talked with your father. George supposedly went to Scarborough with a group of his friends, who all left on the trip suddenly on the very afternoon of the argument. The man I had watching said George ended up at Scarborough, but partway there he went off on his own and took a different route than the others, arriving a day later than they did. My man lost him on the way and headed on to the meeting place with his friends which is where he picked up the trail."

"Is there any way to tie the accident to him?"

"There might be. I have had my men take sworn accounts from the witnesses to the argument and have asked Bow Street to investigate. I have also asked them to be as quiet as possible about it, so George does not become suspicious and go into hiding. They agreed that would be a dangerous risk if he truly were guilty. They are quietly checking into his actions now."

Will and Alex stopped talking for a minute as the barmaid delivered their second drinks. She took away the now-empty plates that had held their simple meal along with the coins to pay for the ale. Once she was gone, Alex spoke again.

"George has returned to Pemberley to claim his father's belongings. He is supposedly mourning his father's death, but _I_ think he is just putting on a show as a way to generate sympathy from _your_ father. I avoided George when I stopped by to check on Georgiana on my way here. I did not mention any of my suspicions to your father in the brief conversation I had with him because he might question George and give away our plans. Strangely enough, Uncle George did ask about you." He stopped to take a swig from his glass.

"What did he say?" Will asked, leaning forward as if to hear better.

"It was an odd conversation. He stopped me in the corridor as I was leaving Georgiana's schoolroom and asked me if I knew where you were. I simply said yes. He sort of nodded to himself and then he asked if you were safe. Again, I told him yes. That was it. He thanked me for the information and walked away. I left soon after and did not speak with him again before I went. I expected _something_ more. I would have carried any message he asked me to pass on, but that was all there was to it. He just wanted to know that you were safe."

"I think I am much safer here than I would be at Pemberley right now," Will told him. "I truly hope George never discovers where I am. I do not think he could charm the Cluetts against me, but I would not put any other kind of trouble past him now. It is a shame about Mr. Wickham. He was a good man and he did excellent work for Pemberley. Father will have a hard time replacing him."

"You will get no argument from me on any of those points," Alex said.

"Georgiana is well and safe?"

"I would have taken her away from there with me if she was not," Alex chuckled. "I had a good chat with both her governess and Mrs. Reynolds. They know to keep her far from George and to watch over her carefully."

Will looked thoughtful as he took another drink. "Hmm, I find myself suddenly wondering if her dowry is safe. I would hate to have George steal it from her, or more accurately from Pemberley. Do you happen to have any idea if it is tied up in a way George cannot get at?"

Alex nodded. "Our thoughts are running along the same lines. I checked with Grandfather. He says Georgiana's dowry was funded through your mother's marriage settlement and is secured in a fund neither your father nor George using his abilities as a forger can access. Of course, if George is not your brother and _believed_ what Mr. Wickham said, we will have to neutralize him before he could try to forcibly marry Georgiana to get her dowry. I know she would never marry him willingly."

"Oh, heaven forbid!" Will exclaimed loudly. Several of the other patrons looked his way briefly before turning back to their own drinks or conversations.

"I agree," Alex said quietly. "Do not worry. We will look after her. Plus, I have hopes we will have George taken up for murder within the month."

"I will add my hopes and prayers to yours."

Alex nodded before finishing his drink. He looked at Will's glass and saw it was empty as well. "Shall we go take a short walk around the village so I can stretch my legs a bit before I have to get back on the horse and ride a few more miles on my way?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea. As we walk you can tell me a little more about the work you are doing with Grandfather," Will suggested. Alex agreed, and together they left the pub.


	13. At Ashby Hall

LATE SUMMER, 1805

"I want you to know I could not be more pleased with the way you have taught David these last two years, Mr. Alexander. I was concerned at first, because of your youth, but you quickly proved to be an exceptional teacher. I have written you a reference that clearly says so." Mr. Cluett said, offering Will the letter of reference.

"Thank you, Mr. Cluett," Will replied, bowing slightly to the seated man before accepting the document. "I have tried to do my best for you and Master David. It means a great deal to know I have succeeded in my work. I also appreciate the personal recommendation you gave to Admiral Blackwood."

"Well, the timing was just right for that. Here we were about to let you go because David is headed off to Harrow, and there he was looking for someone to tutor his two boys. My wife is happy her cousin had a place for you, and the Admiral is pleased to hire someone he can trust. The situation seemed ideal for all concerned." Mr. Cluett smiled at Will. "I would not be surprised if you ended up giving the Admiral a little tutoring as well. He has spent most of his life on the sea. Taking on an estate, even a leased one, may be a challenge for him. You have a very good grasp of how to manage an estate if I can judge from the way you kept David interested in his lessons by telling him how they would help him be a better master for _this_ estate."

"I have never managed an estate of my own, sir, but I did have several good examples growing up. If I can be of any assistance to the Admiral, I will."

"Good man. I _am_ sorry to see you go, Mr. Alexander, and I know the children feel the same. I hope you have a good visit with your family on your way to the new position in Hertfordshire. And just so you know, I have added a large bonus to this final payment. You deserve it." This time he offered a larger envelope, one that clearly contained several bank notes ."

Will bowed again, a little more deeply this time. "Thank you, sir. I will always remember my time at Hazelmere with pleasure."

~o~

Will rode down the drive at Ashby Hall, wondering why a place so familiar seemed so strange to him. Of course, it had been nearly three years since he had been there last, but neither the drive nor the estate had changed significantly in that time. He supposed the change must be in him, instead of the place.

Not knowing if he was expected yet, Will passed by the front entrance of the house and pointed his horse to the stables. His horse, it seemed, remembered those stables and was eager to get there judging by his quickened step. Will dismounted at the stable door and had only just handed the reins to a stable boy when he suddenly found himself in engulfed in an enthusiastic hug.

"Georgiana!" he said in delight, as soon as he recognized the girl who was hugging him tightly, smiling and crying at the same time. He returned the hug, feeling a few tears in his eyes as well.

"Oh, Will! I have missed you so much! I have been watching the drive for hours and when I saw you arrive I could not even wait for you to come into the house. I ran out here as quickly as I could. I know Aunt Susan and Miss Thornley will scold, but I just _had_ to greet you at once!"

"I think they will understand, but even if they do not, I am glad you were willing to brave a scolding for me." Will stepped back a little and released his hold on her. "Let me take a look at you. I can tell you have grown taller since I saw you last."

She squeezed him tightly once more and then stepped back as he had asked. Will looked her up and down and then walked around her as if to examine her from all sides. She laughed and turned with him, so she faced him the whole way.

"Hmm, yes," he said while chuckling. "You definitely _have_ grown taller. And you seem to have lost your back. All I see is your smiling face."

"Oh, Will! You are being silly," she admonished.

"Am _I_ the silly one?" he asked and they both fell to laughing. He offered her his arm and together they went into the house.

~o~

Georgiana was not scolded for her impetuous behavior. Her aunt was too busy exclaiming over the nephew she had not seen for nearly three years to bother with such a small detail, and the governess stayed quiet about the minor transgression as well. In fact, Miss Thornley seemed to simply fade into the walls as she waited in a corner of the room in case she was needed again.

"It is so good to see you, dear boy!" Lady Ashby gushed, "Although I cannot really call you a boy any longer, can I? You are a man now, and I can tell you have changed, Will. There is something stronger and sturdier about you. You are not any taller or heavier in build; it is more like you have grown into your frame rather than your body having grown. Above all, I can see the confidence in the way you move. Your mother would be so proud of you!"

"That she would," said Ashby as he shook Will by the hand. "You have turned out to be exactly what your mother hoped you would."

" _What about my father?"_ Will wanted to ask but stayed silent to avoid a conversation that would sour the mood. His uncle gave him a look that made Will suspect Ashby knew what he was thinking, but he said nothing of it either.

Lady Ashby, though, was not done speaking with her nephew yet. "Now that you are here, you can tell us all about where you have been and the people you were with. I know why you kept it a secret before, but there is no need for that now."

With that, the topic had to come up anyway. "I would still rather my father not know where I am. He has no right to the information and I do not want him to interfere with my life. I am William Alexander now, not Fitzwilliam Darcy. I also still wish to minimize knowledge of my connections to Ashby Hall, Matlock and Pemberley. Just as I did with Mr. Cluett, and yes, that was my former employer's name, I will tell my new employer enough of my background that he will know I did not leave due to any disgraceful behavior on my part and that I do have family with whom I am still in touch. However, I will not reveal my former name to him unless it becomes absolutely necessary. We do not want it spread about in rumors that your nephew has become a lowly tutor. Whether you support me or not, that gossip would not be good for the family reputation among the Ton."

"Very true, dear boy. We all know to be silent about your choice of profession. Even you, Georgiana, is that not correct?" Lady Matlock looked at the girl seriously.

"Well, yes, but why does Will have to go back to work at all? Surely now that George is gone, Will can return to Pemberley and make up with Father, so we can all be a family again."

Will's aunt and uncle both shook their heads at the statement, but Will addressed it head on. "The situation is not that simple, Georgiana. George was part of the problem, but not _all_ of it. Our father made George what he is. Because you were still in the nursery, you did not see how Father treated the two of us. For my own sake, I have tried to forgive him, but I cannot _forget_ all the times Father called me a liar or punished me for things I had not done based on George's word alone. Even though there was always trouble, Father constantly pushed me into George's company and power. I was given no choice then and I have spent most of my life constantly looking over my shoulder and doing everything I could to thwart whatever trouble George planned for me. Even _if_ Father realizes the true situation now, and that is not certain, he has made no attempt to contact me or offered any kind of apology or explanation for the years of disbelief, scoldings and disappointment. The gulf between us is too wide to be spanned with a few simple words."

"What _would_ span the gulf?" Georgiana asked with a plaintive look.

"I am not certain anything could," Will said simply, although he knew that answer would disappoint his sister. "It is so wide we can barely see each other across it, and nothing either side says is likely to be heard. I have stopped waiting for him and he does not control what I can do with my life. _If_ he reaches out to me, I will _listen_ to what he might say. But words are only words. I do not know what _actions_ he could possibly take to prove to me that anything between us has changed. Just remember, even if Father and I have parted ways, YOU are always my sister and I love you." Will opened his arms and Georgiana walked over to accept the hug he offered.

Ashby followed her and gently patted Georgiana on the back. "What your brother says is true, dear. I am proud of him for not wallowing in bitterness over the matter but instead moving on with his life. You need to do the same. Accept that your brother and father are at odds while holding on to the knowledge that they _both_ love you."

Will felt Georgiana heave a shuddering sigh, "I am not certain Father does love me anymore," she said with a hint of a sob in her voice as she rested her head against Will's chest. "Since they sent George to Australia, Father barely speaks to anyone. He does not drop by the schoolroom to check on me and when I do see him it is almost as if he does not recognize me. He seems ill and I hoped if Will would come back, he would be better again."

Will saw his aunt and uncle both look sharply at Miss Thornley, who nodded agreement with Georgiana's assessment of the situation. The couple turned to each other and Will saw some kind of communication pass between them.

"We will speak of this later, dear," Lady Ashby told her niece. "Let us leave these sad subjects behind us and celebrate the short time we have with your brother. Dry your eyes and tell him the good news about our guests."

Georgiana pulled her handkerchief from her sleeve and dried her eyes as she had been told, stepping out of Will's embrace to do so. She smiled at him, even if there was still some sadness in the look. Her tone was excited as she spoke.

"Aunt Miranda and Uncle Joseph are coming to visit, Will! They are due to arrive tomorrow, and they are bringing our new cousin with them. Grandfather and Alex will be joining us as well. Everyone wants to see you before you head off to your new position."

"That _is_ good news. I know Aunt Miranda was very pleased that she was finally able to have a child and I am glad she and her son came through the ordeal safely. I look forward to seeing little Joey and the rest of them as well."

"Now, let us all sit down and you can tell us about the Cluett family and your time with them," his aunt directed. Will complied.

~o~

"I simply do not know what will become of your father," his Aunt Miranda said to Will. She and her husband, Mr. Parkhurst, had arrived a little while before. She showed off her eight-month old son for a few moments, then the baby was taken to the nursery followed by Georgiana, who wanted to admire him a little longer. That left the adults free to discuss the situation at Pemberley in whatever terms they chose.

"Have you spoken with him recently?" Will asked.

"No. He did not even reply to the announcement of the baby's birth. I invited him to the christening, but he ignored it. You know I visited shortly after you left Cambridge. I tried to talk with him about your decision, but he refused to listen to me then. That was when he told me to leave Pemberley and not return. My own brother threw me out!"

"I am sorry you had trouble with him on my account, Aunt Miranda."

"Do not be sorry, Will. It was _not_ your doing. Your father has always been stubbornly inflexible on some matters. Even as a child, when he decided on something that was important to him, it was nearly impossible to change his mind no matter what evidence he received to the contrary. Unfortunately, this has been one of those matters. He decided early on that you were a liar and a disappointment to him based on things that evil boy told him, and he has never let any evidence to the contrary sway him from that belief since. In fact, the more evidence we put before him, the more stubbornly he holds on. Now, after the trial, I think he may finally understand what we have all been telling him for years but admitting the truth means admitting he has been a fool and has treated you abominably. So, instead, he pushes everyone away and refuses to speak of the problem."

"For my part, it does not really matter anymore. However, his current attitude is affecting Georgiana. Is there anything I can do to get him past this point so he will be willing to give her his attention again? I will go there in person and beg if I must."

"No!" Ashby and Mrs. Parkhurst said at once. They looked at each other and Will's aunt indicated Ashby should explain.

"He needs to come to the point on his own, Will. If you go there now, in a way you are saying that everything he has done to you _does not matter_. That is _not_ right, and it is not healthy for any of you. We will see that Georgiana suffers as little as possible from his neglect. You go on and continue with the work you love. As you told your sister before, you are a man now and your life is your own to make of it what you choose. Do not take your father's sins upon your own head in this way."

The others in the room all nodded their agreement. Will looked around at them all.

"Do you all promise to be there if Georgiana needs you? No matter _what_ my father says or does?"

"We do, Will," Ashby assured him and the other three echoed him.

~o~

"What I did not understand from your last letter was why George was only transported instead being executed?" Will said to Alex as they entered the garden together. Alex and the Earl had arrived a little while after the Parkhursts. There had been some talk as a group, but not touching on this matter. Will suggested he and Alex take a short walk before dinner, both for the company and a chance to talk quietly together.

"I did not want to get into it in the letter. The whole thing was frustrating from start to finish."

"Can you tell me now? I would like to understand why it took so long and what happened at the trial."

Alex growled softly and then puffed out a breath. "Well, you _do_ deserve to know. When we met last year, I told you Bow Street was looking at George's activities and Mr. Wickham's death. They found enough to make it likely he was behind the accident at the bridge, especially as there was no reason Mr. Wickham would have traveled home by that road. They think George somehow diverted his father from the usual road and brought him around by way of Kympton, killed him at the bridge and arranged the broken board and injury to the horse to make it look like an accident. However, they did not have any actionable proof."

"There were no witnesses, of course," Will grumbled.

"Of course, not," Alex confirmed. "I will give the men from Bow Street this much - they were very thorough in their investigation. They followed up on my suspicions that George might be forging draughts against Pemberley's accounts and they found that evidence, including a forged bill of sale. You know that section of the old Anderson estate that your father has been leasing out for years?"

"I know it is leased to the Nevins family, and I always wondered why it is ours if it is considered part of the Anderson estate."

"I am surprised you have never heard the story. I will tell you in a minute. At any rate, George apparently sold that bit of land to the man who was buying the rest of the estate from Mr. Nevins and he did so without your father's knowledge or consent, pocketing the payment as his own. The transaction was done in London and George presented himself as your father's agent, then provided forged signatures for the bill of sale."

"How did he think he would get away with that in the long run? Surely father would have noticed when the lease was not paid as usual. In fact, he should have noticed as soon as the sale of the rest of the land was complete, because he would have had to negotiate a new lease."

"I think Mr. Wickham noticed. It was right after the sale that he began investigating George's behavior and then made his trip to Cambridge. The investigators found some other strange transactions that your father confirmed he had not made, although he refused to entertain any speculation that they had been done by George."

"Did he try to blame me?" Will asked.

"I do not think so. As far as he knew, you had dropped off the map completely. No one has seen you around Pemberley or Darcy House since you left for your last term at Cambridge. For all he knows, you headed off to the Canadas. With all the leads to follow, it took a while for the investigators to gather their evidence. George almost got away when they went to apprehend him, but a helpful bystander tripped him up. Once they had him in custody, the trial actually went off very quickly."

Will suspected something from the disgruntled look on Alex's face. "Father paid to make sure it did, and he supplied George with funds to make his jail time easier?"

Alex nodded reluctantly. "Yes. He is also the reason George did not swing. I think he paid a hefty bribe to make certain that transportation was the punishment handed down. It made me so angry when I heard the judgment. I am _still_ angry."

"Let it go, Alex. It does you no good to dwell on it. Just remember, without you and your choice to take matters to Bow Street, George would not have even been apprehended. You did what you could and we are _all_ safer for it."

"I am glad to hear you say that, Will, but I still feel like I somehow failed. Justice was _not_ served."

"That lies at my father's feet along with far too much else. Now, tell me about the Anderson estate."

Alex looked at him curiously. "You _really_ do not know the history? It is at the root of so much of this situation."

"No. If anyone has ever mentioned it, I have no memory of it."

"Old Mr. Anderson is where this whole situation with George began," Alex stated.

"What? How can that be?"

"Just before you were born, Mr. Anderson filed a suit against your neighbor, Mr. Sheffield, trying to take some of his lands. In the review of the suit the magistrate determined that not only did he have no right to the land in question, he also did not hold a proper deed to the portion of land George sold illegally. It was apparently ancestral Darcy land and there was no record to show why Anderson had it. Your father had wanted to work with Anderson to see if they could find the records, instead Anderson accosted your father outside the church the day of your christening and threatened him. Grandfather told the man off and many of the neighbors ridiculed him. Anderson left vowing revenge. As your father and mother drove home with you, Anderson and his three sons stopped the carriage at that point where the road turns through the hills with limited sight on either side. The boys apparently thought their father just wanted to scare Uncle George, but Anderson meant to kill you all. Mr. Wickham had heard the threats and seen Anderson heading to the spot. He arrived just as Anderson was about to shoot you and your mother. He killed Anderson and they rounded up the three sons. Your father argued for leniency for them and they were transported instead of being hanged. A distant relative gained the estate except for the tract of land, which happened to be the most fertile portion. Grandfather told me your father became George's godfather as a reward for Mr. Wickham saving your life. Of course, Grandfather also says he always thought there would be trouble when your father elevated the steward's son above his station and gave a gentleman's education to someone who could never fill that role."

"It seems Grandfather was correct, although I think it was less a case of the education than the expectations Father's favor created that did the harm. Did anything come out about George's parentage?"

"Yes, actually. George tried to bring it up in his defense, saying Pemberley would be his by right one day, so it was not technically illegal for him to sell the lands or write draughts on the accounts."

"He didn't!"

"Yes, he _did_. The judge called your father up and asked if George was his son by birth. You cannot imagine how shocked your father was by both George's assertions and the judge's question. He clearly stated that George was no blood kin of his, legitimate or illegitimate. The judge then asked if George was his heir and again your father denied him. I know this was not the first hint your father had of the matter, but I think it was the first time he took the rumor seriously. He almost crumpled in upon himself. George, on the other hand, was furious. He insisted he was a Darcy by blood if not name. There was quite a bit of gossip about it afterward. I expect some of the Ton is still talking about it."

"Well, it has only been a little over a month since the trial was completed. Has his ship already left?"

"He was gone within a week of the sentence being handed down. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say. I hope he annoys the guards enough that someone slips a knife between his ribs or shoves him overboard for the sharks to chew on."

"Let it go, Alex. He will not be coming back."

Alex looked very satisfied at the last comment. "No, he will _not_. Uncle George may have bought his life, but it will probably be a very short and hard one. The sentence was for a lifetime of hard labor. Hanging would have been more kind."

"Well, when you get frustrated again, think on that. I am trying not to let any of it affect me beyond a feeling of relief that Georgiana and I are now safe. I was primarily curious at how it all worked out, but I cannot control how my father chose to react to the experience or how he spent his money."

"I guess that is healthier than hanging on to rage. So, you have no plans to confront your father?"

"Neither plans nor reason. I have my own life. I intend to live it without reference to his actions, needs or desires."

"When did you become so wise, Will?"

"I do not know if it is wisdom or folly. That is just what I have decided to do. There is another point on which I am curious – one entirely unrelated to Father or George."

"What is that?"

"Has anyone heard from Aunt Catherine lately? I sent her a letter through your father shortly after I went to Hazelmere, but never heard back. The last he told me was that she has not been very communicative with anyone, so I should not be surprised. I just find myself wondering if she is well."

"Grandfather occasionally hears from her, and we did stop by to visit her briefly last spring. She is…diminished, is the best word I can think of. I remember her as such a presence when we were younger. The deaths of your mother, Anne and Uncle Lewis have stripped her of much of the meaning in her life. At first, she threw herself into the running of Rosings Park, but she seems to have become tired of it and everything else. She will not leave to visit anyone else, but she also discourages any of us from visiting her. No one stops Grandfather, of course, but the rest of us are not really welcome. I do not know _what_ will happen to her."

"I will try writing to her again and I will suggest Georgiana do the same. I do not like to think of her wasting away in loneliness. Perhaps one of us can bring some interest back to her life."

"I will try as well, and suggest Richard write to her. She may not have a daughter anymore, but she three nephews and a niece. That ought to count for something. Are you ready to go back in? Or are there other deep secrets we need to discuss? Did you find a sweetheart below stairs at Hazelmere? Are you pining for someone now?"

Will laughed loudly at his cousin's teasing suggestions. "Not I," he said. "I am too young and poor to marry and anything less is dishonorable. I heard your mother complaining that _you_ have still not taken a wife. Is there anyone suitable who has caught your fancy?"

"Actually, there just might be, although I have done little more than call on her after a ball."

"Do tell. Is she pretty? Or is she rich?"

"A little of both, with a title to boot. And Grandfather would like a connection with the family, so he is giving me a nudge in her direction."

"We have some time before we have to go back in. Tell me more." Will said with a chuckle.

"Well, her name is Lady Penelope Marlowe…"


	14. Netherfield Park

_Mid-Septem_ _ber 1_ _805_

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Alexander. Has the housekeeper shown you to your quarters and briefed you on the rules of the house?" Admiral Blackwood's voice boomed around the study in a way that reminded Will of his Grandfather's usual mode of speech, although the Admiral was only between fifteen and twenty years older than Will.

"Yes, sir. Mrs. Nichols gave me a very complete introduction to the house and its rules. I was a little surprised to see you had placed me in one of the family suites. I am not complaining, of course, but I am still surprised."

"I thought you might be. It is not the usual place to dock a tutor, I agree, but we have so many fine rooms here and so little family to fill them, you know. You are an important member of my crew, Mr. Alexander. I thought it a shame to send you to the attics when that suite actually puts you closer to the boys and the schoolroom. Do you think it will do?"

"Most definitely, sir. The rooms are pleasantly situated and furnished very comfortably. As you say, they are close to the back stairway that takes me directly to the schoolroom. I could not ask for anything better or more convenient."

The Admiral gave him an approving look. "I told the head groom to show you the ponies I purchased for the boys when you brought your horse to him. Did he give you a good look at them?"

"Yes, sir, he did. They look like fine beasts. The groom tells me they have been very well behaved so far and they appear patient and unlikely to startle easily. Since your boys have no previous riding experience the two ponies you purchased should do very well for them to begin on."

"Good. Good. Cluett told me his boy had become an excellent rider under your training and his older girl was nearly as good. He told me you even taught the little one to sit on her sister's pony and be led around while maintaining a good seat. I have not spent much time on horses. They do not like to be ridden around the deck of a ship, you know." He and Will both had a good chuckle before he continued. "All the same, my father was a country gentleman and he made sure my older brother knew how to ride almost as soon as he could walk."

"It is an important skill if you own and manage land," Will agreed. "Sometimes you can walk the land, but sometimes you really need to ride."

The Admiral nodded. "Cluett told me you had a good understanding of estate matters and might be able to give me a hint now and again. I am always willing to accept a few words of advice from my junior officers, but be sure you do it in a way that does not undermine my command. I am the master of this ship, even if it is on land. Of course, your primary duty is always to the boys. Keep them safe and teach them what you can."

"I understand, sir. I will do my best by them and by you."

"You will do, young man. The boys are eager to see you again, so if you would, go on up and have a few words with them. Then you are free to spend the rest of today settling in. You go on duty at breakfast time tomorrow. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Will said, giving a short bow before he turned and left the room.

~o~

Howard and Benjamin (better known as Benny) were indeed eager to see their tutor again. Will had met them briefly when he first interviewed with the Admiral and his wife. Both boys were younger and less mature than Master David had been when Will first arrived at Hazelmere. Howard was nearly eight and Benny was only slightly more than a year younger. When Will showed up at the door of the nursery they would both be sharing, the two boys cheered. Even the nursery maid who would look after them when they were not at lessons gave him a bright smile.

It was a good start to his new position. He knew it was just as likely one or both of the boys might have been resentful and sullen. Instead, they both seemed to have sunny dispositions that reminded him of Charles. In fact, they even looked a bit like him, with their bright green eyes and red-gold curls. He took the resemblance as a good omen. Will visited with them for a little while, assuring them that their lessons would begin the next morning and that they would have plenty of fun in addition to learning the things a young gentleman would need to know.

He was still thinking of Charles as he headed to his room a little later. Something about what he had seen of the house so far left him wondering if this might do for Charles, if Admiral Blackwood decided not to purchase the estate when the lease ended. Since they left Cambridge, his friend had spent some time working with his father on the family business, but he did not really enjoy it. His father wanted him to find an estate and had funds set aside for the purchase. Charles told Will all about it in his letters, along with complaints about how ridiculous his sisters had become since their time in Miss Allenham's select seminary. He had mentioned his older sister's marriage to a man named Hurst, saying it was a good match and a step up socially, although he did not think much of Hurst himself. The younger sister, Caroline Bingley, was the real problem. As Charles's latest letter had said:

 _She seems to think she is a duchess or something, and puts on terrible airs. Father is quite out of patience with her and her insistence on marrying a nobleman. Even with a dowry of twenty thousand, the family connection to trade makes it highly unlikely anyone from a noble family would ever offer for her. He has no idea how she got such ideas in her head, but he truly wishes he had pulled her from that school when he first started to notice her changed behavior two years ago. No man of sense will have her as she is now, he says, and I agree._

 _For my part, I have met a lovely young woman who I am currently courting. She is a niece of Mr. Gardiner, which makes her a very distant relative of mine. Miss B...(here there was a big splotch of ink) is the daughter of a country gentleman of little wealth or substance, but socially it would still be a step up for me. More than that, she is sweet, kind and very beautiful. I think my next letter will probably be announcing my engagement. I hope when the time comes you will be my best man._

Will hoped the young lady was as sweet and kind as Charles believed. He had frequently had his head turned by a pretty face, although never seriously enough to be talking about marriage before. Will did not think _he_ would marry for several years, if at all. Even with George shipped off to Australia, there was still no guarantee Will would ever inherit Pemberley. Without an entail, his father could will it where he wished. In the absence of certain knowledge regarding the succession, Will must expect to live on what he could earn and save. It was quite enough to support him, but not quite enough to support a wife and children, for those often followed after a marriage and should be considered.

He had already heard their nearest neighbor had six children, five of them daughters. With a good estate one could make provision for five dowries, but it was still a heavy burden to be considered. He remembered Miss Whatcom telling him how her father had never bothered to set aside a dowry for her or her sister. To Will that was both poor planning and irresponsibility. He would think carefully before binding his life to someone else because he would never want to leave his family in such a state.

Of course, with two young charges he would have little time to socialize with gentlewoman and little chance of meeting someone he might consider marrying. Will knew he should consider only gentlewomen, as there was still some chance of inheriting Pemberley and he owed it to the estate to find a woman capable of being a proper mistress should he be in a position to marry. He remembered his teasing conversation with Alex about what they both should look for in a wife. It sounded as if Alex might have found what he needed with Lady Penelope, just as Charles thought he was settled with Miss B-splotch.

~o~

As he had told the Admiral, Will found his new suite of rooms well-furnished and comfortable. They were truly comparable to his old rooms at Pemberley. He had a large and comfortable bed in a room that could practically serve as a sitting room as well as bedroom. It had a large dressing room attached that even had its own bathtub, although Will would be reluctant to ask the servants to draw a hot bath for him very often, since he was actually a servant himself. He would have to ask Mrs. Nichols her views on the subject.

The sitting room had a few comfortable armchairs, a table, desk and matching chairs. A set of bookshelves looked like they had been added to the room recently. The fireplace shared a common wall and the chimney with the small fireplace in the bedroom. Best of all, the sitting room had a glass door that opened onto a small balcony. Will could leave it open for air on these days that still contained the lingering heat of summer or cover it over with heavy curtains in the winter unless he needed the light.

Will unpacked his trunks and arranged his belongings for ease of use. His clothes had nearly filled the wardrobe at Hazelmere, yet they seemed rather scanty in number when hung up in the dressing room. Will thought it was rather funny. Before he left Cambridge he sold all the good clothes he had outgrown over the four years he had been there, adding the funds to his savings. Throughout his time at the university he had made his purchases carefully, choosing quality fabrics that would last and conservative styles that would not quickly go out of fashion. From necessity, he had replaced a few items while at Hazelmere, but in general his clothing was still in good repair and not badly worn. In addition, his uncle had insisted on purchasing a small collection of the less durable items - body linen, cravats, stockings, shirts - for him during the visit to Ashby Hall. Even if the dressing room was not full, Will was well-set for the position he held.

After arranging his books, Will settled into one of the armchairs to read the two letters the housekeeper had given him when he first arrived. Both were from David Cluett and had been written about two weeks apart. They described the boy's first experiences at school. Will enjoyed reading about the new friends his former charge was making and how he was settling into his boarding house and classes.

Will felt honored by the boy's continued friendship and would maintain a correspondence for as long as David wished to keep it up. During his time at Hazelmere, Will had become very fond of the entire family and his young charge in particular. He suspected his mother had been right when she told him he _needed_ younger brothers and sisters to protect. David was the closest to a younger brother Will had. He hoped Howard and Benny would soon feel that way as well.

David and Will had spent their time in the classroom making certain the boy would get the best possible start at Harrow, and it seemed they had succeeded. Despite his initial reluctance, once he got started David had taken to both mathematics and Latin with nearly the same enthusiasm he showed for reading. Will had even been able to give him a head start on Greek. He would definitely be at the head of his class and might even be able to skip forward a bit.

It had not been all study, however. As promised, once Master David picked up enough Latin to start reading about the Roman battles, Will helped him act them out with ranks of wooden soldiers on the schoolroom floor. They even found a place in an unused portion of the estate where they could create simple versions of the battlefield terrain and have their mock battles there. They had some fun times that reminded Will of the occasions he and his cousins had escaped from George and gone off on their own. He hoped to have times like that with the Blackwood boys as well.

Taking out his writing desk, Will drafted a response. He thanked David for his letters and told him about his recent arrival at Netherfield. He described the two ponies Howard and Benny would be learning to ride on. Will kept the tone conversational, as if he were writing to Charles or Richard. It really did feel like a letter to a younger brother.

Thinking of siblings, when he finished the letter to David, he wrote another to Georgiana, telling her about some of the same things. By dinner time he had both letters ready to go out in the next morning's post.


	15. The Black Edged Letter

Will's first few weeks at Netherfield seemed to pass very quickly. He settled into a routine very similar to the one he had kept at Hazelmere. His day would start with an early ride before he joined the boys for breakfast and moved into their lessons. They studied for a few hours, then went out for a ride, leaving the afternoon free for play.

Benny was just learning his letters enough to read simple words. Howard was farther along, but not nearly at the level Master David had been at the same age. When Will could not find anything among his books simple enough for the two boys, he decided to make some primers of his own until the ones he had ordered on Admiral Blackwood's account arrived. He carefully printed out abridged versions of some of his favorite stories to help Howard work on his reading skills.

Aside from their younger ages, Howard and Benny were also very different from David Cluett in how they learned. Not that they were bad boys or reluctant students; they just required different forms of motivation. David had spent his life in one place. It was his home and his heritage. These two boys had moved from place to place, even spending some of their time aboard their father's ship. The estate they currently lived on was leased and would not be theirs unless their father chose to buy it. No, Will had already found he needed to think and teach differently to prepare these two boys for the more settled life of a gentleman's son.

The easiest lessons for both boys were in the stables. They loved the ponies, although at first they were a little afraid of being on their backs. Once Will helped them over their fear and got them properly settled in the saddle, they could not get enough of it. Of course, being very much beginners, Howard and Benny were still kept to the paddock behind the stable and Will had not let them progress from a walk yet. He wanted to be certain they had a good seat and a little more confidence before they tried to trot. They were young enough not to mind just going around and around the paddock, thank goodness.

Will enjoyed his own morning rides exploring the neighborhood or riding the boundaries of the estate. He liked the landscape here. It was not as hilly, rough or wild as the area near the peaks in Derbyshire, but it still had a pleasant look and feel to it. The country rolled gently and small rocky hills or tree-covered mounds poked up here and there. He had seen one nearby that the locals called Oakham Mount, but had not yet taken the opportunity to visit it.

He also had met a few of Netherfield's tenants while out on his rides and found them to be decent and welcoming people. He expected he would meet some of the neighbors soon enough, although he would probably not socialize with them much. He had seen them briefly at church the past two Sundays, but since he stayed close by the Netherfield staff, Will had not been introduced around in the same way the Admiral and his wife had.

There was an assembly held in the nearby village of Meryton each month on the night of the full moon. The admiral had offered Will the option to join them, knowing him to be the son of a gentleman and able to behave appropriately in the company, which was not just limited to the local landowners. The first one had been the night just past. It also happened to be the night the nursery maid had off, and Will had already volunteered to keep an eye on the boys. He had thanked the Admiral for including him, but decided to wait until another month.

Will did not feel he had missed very much by staying home. After all, he had never been one for socializing or dances, although like most gentlemen, he _could_ dance. Instead, he had spent the evening telling the boys stories adapted from some of the old Greek myths, although Will was careful to edit out the scariest bits. They enjoyed the stories, as did he.

They were still talking over the myths they had enjoyed most the following morning while they ate their breakfast and a little way into their first lessons of the day. It took some time to get them to focus on what he wanted them to learn instead of what they wanted to talk about, but eventually they both settled down and got some work done.

All the same, all three of them were ready for a change of scene when the time came for their daily riding lesson. They began to talk about the myths again as they made their circles around the paddock. Will told them how Poseidon made horses out of sea foam, a story they could appreciate after having seen how the huge breakers sometimes crashed upon the shore. Will decided he would write out a few of the myths they had enjoyed the most into a little book they could both use to practice their reading.

It was after the ride, when he was escorting them back to the house to change out of their riding clothes before allowing them their free time, that a familiar footman approached him with a letter. Will and the boys stopped for a minute.

"This was delivered for you by messenger a few minutes ago, Mr. Alexander," the footman said. "The man said he was told not to expect a reply." Jones spoke quietly. He already knew the message was a solemn one.

Will understood as he caught a good look at the envelope. It was edged in black. Will's heart dropped into his boots and he felt like he needed to catch his breath. Free time for the boys would not be spent planning lessons or writing out myths today.

"Thank you, Jones," he said to the footman as he tucked the letter into his coat pocket. "I appreciate you getting it to me quickly."

He shooed the curious boys into the house ahead of him, explaining in response to their questions it was just a letter and nothing for them to worry about. Once he turned them over to the nursery maid, Will started to head to his room, but suddenly changed his mind. He still had his greatcoat on and felt no need for his hat. Heading back downstairs, he slipped out a side door and began to walk.

As he went, thoughts chased themselves around his head. Who was it? Who was the black edging for? Had Aunt Catherine finally expired of loneliness in the gilded mausoleum that was Rosings Park? Had something happened to his Grandfather? Was it his father? He knew he could answer the question at any moment just by breaking the seal, but he was not ready, not yet.

Will walked and walked. Finally, he knew himself to be right at the edge of Netherfield's land. The hedge in front of him divided this field from that of the nearest neighbor. He had gone as far as he should. Seeing a stile crossing the hedge, he went to it and sat on one of the steps. He still felt like he was having trouble breathing, although in truth his breaths still came strong and even. He looked out over the top of the stile, into the field beyond, wishing he could keep going, running away forever from whatever news he carried.

It took him a while to prepare himself, but finally he pulled the letter from his pocket. The seal seemed to crumble as he broke it, like dust blowing away, but that might have been only in his mind. The handwriting was familiar. At least he knew it was not his uncle the black ink mourned.

 _My Dear Nephew,_

 _We have just received the news I have been dreading for years and now I must share it with you as well, which I dread almost as much. I am so sorry to have to write this and even sorrier that it is true. We all knew this day could come, but that does not make it any easier._

 _Richard is gone. He died fighting, just as he wished, and he led his men to victory in the little skirmish that proved his downfall. The Army command will not tell me exactly where it was or how important it was in the scheme of things. I only know his troops had surrounded and subdued the enemy when an overheated cannon exploded right next to Richard's position. Knowing your cousin, I expect he would have found humor in the idea that he and his horse both went at the same time. It would be like him. He would also not want us to be sad about it, although I know we all will be. Remember, he was doing a job in which he found great satisfaction. That knowledge will not dull the grief, but it may help you accept it better.  
_

 _We do not plan on having a funeral here. We have no body to bury, although the man who delivered the news assured us he was laid to rest with honors. I have to believe him whether it is true or not. We will place a marker in the family plot, but most of all, we will keep him **alive** in our memories._

 _As we discussed during your visit, we kept Georgiana here with us so she would have more attention for a time. Your father made no objection, although I doubt I would have heeded him if he had. She remains with us now. Although she grieves as well, she has the comfort of family around her. We will keep her for as long as we may._

 _I have instructed the messenger not to stay for an answer. Just as Richard was doing what he believed in, so are you. Stay at your post, Will. There is little any of us can do for now but grieve and remember. You can do that as well there as here._

 _The rest of the family all send you their love. We know we have yours in return._

 _Take care,_

 _A. F._

With the letter still held in his hand, Will crossed his arms over the top step of the stile, dropped his head upon them and sobbed. He paid no attention to anything else but his sorrow, so he did not hear the approaching footsteps. He only knew he had company when he felt a gentle hand touch his and heard a soft voice speak.

"Sir, are you ill? Do you require assistance?"

Numbly he raised his head to look across the stile and was caught by the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. They were warm brown in color, with flecks of gold around the pupils and framed by dark, thick lashes. First, he took in the eyes, then he saw the face and realized he was in the presence of a lovely young woman who was looking at him with concern.

"Are you ill?" she repeated.

"I..." he said and stopped. "I..." he tried again. "I just learned..." Weakly he waved the black edged paper. It was enough. She caught sight of it and understood.

"Oh, my. I am sorry. Clearly it was someone dear to you."

"My favorite cousin," he rasped out in a voice that sounded as raw as his sorrow felt. "An officer. He fell in battle."

She patted his hand gently. "And you just found out?"

"It arrived a little while ago. I came out here to read it."

She took a seat on one of the steps on her side of the stile and patted his hand comfortingly once again. "Would it help to tell me about him? Sometimes that does ease the grief a little, remembering who they were and what they meant to you. I would be happy to listen."

Will took a deep breath. Her words reminded him of his uncle's comment about keeping Richard alive in their memories. He took another deep breath and dried his eyes with the handkerchief she offered him, noticing it had a light floral scent to it, although he could not identify which flower at that moment. When he felt calm enough, he began to speak.

"Richard was a few years older than me, and more like a brother than a cousin. He smiled, laughed and loved nothing more than a good joke, but he had a serious side as well. All his life he wanted to be a cavalry officer. He trained when we were boys, and studied every battle plan he could find. He also learned everything he could about horses and became an exceptional rider." As he spoke, Will calmed further. It was as if the words brought his cousin there with him. A thought struck him, and he gave a slight laugh.

"If Richard could see me now, sobbing over the step of a stile and complaining about his loss in company with a pretty girl to whom I have never been introduced, he would laugh until he fell over."

The young woman's look of concern changed to quiet amusement as she asked, "Has he ever done that before? Laughed until he fell over, I mean."

Will could not help the smile that spread across the face at the memory. "Oh, yes. More than once, in fact. The last time I saw it was just before he left to join his unit when they went to Ireland."

"In 1798?" she asked, surprising him a little that she had enough grasp of modern history to identify the potential year straight off.

"Early '99. They were providing a presence after the fact to quell any more uprisings."

She nodded understanding. "What was the joke?"

"I was still at Eton along with my closest friend, Charles. Richard knew he was being transferred out but could not tell us where he was going. He showed up to say good-bye and somehow managed to convince the headmaster to excuse the two of us from afternoon classes. Richard, Charles and I walked into the village and spent an hour or so laughing and talking together. My cousin told us funny stories about his time training. He had his new uniform on and was swaggering about and showing off for any girls we passed. Charles and I started to tease him about it and stopped paying enough attention to where we were going. As we rounded a corner, Charles bumped into a barrel upon which a merchant had piled some items for sale. Charles and the barrel fell over. I stepped up to help him, but he was flailing his legs to try and get up, and he tripped me. We finally managed to stand and started to pick up the items, but we bumped heads with each other and fell over again. That did it for Richard, who had stepped forward as if to help, but did not get there in time. He burst out laughing as we both struggled to our feet again. He laughed so hard he got a little dizzy and when he took his next step, he simply crumpled to the ground. He said later he was glad he picked a clean spot, because he would have hated to get the new uniform dirty."

The young lady laughed along with Will. Her laugh was sweet and rich in tone, not the affected tinkling giggle so many young ladies practiced. The sound warmed him and eased a little more of his sorrow.

"I can just picture the scene you three must have made," she said. "Was he embarrassed by his fall?"

"If he was you would not have known it. He continued to chuckle as he stood up and dusted himself off before helping us pick up everything we had knocked over. That was the last time I ever spent with him. We have kept our friendship alive in letters since then."

"That is a memory to treasure," she told him seriously.

"Yes, it is," Will agreed. "Thank you for prompting me to remember it, Miss…?

"Bennet is my family name. But my older sister is the one referred to as Miss Bennet. I am usually called Miss Elizabeth or even Miss Lizzy," She said, standing to offer a curtsy. He stood by habit.

"Ah, so that is your family's land on that side of the stile."

"Yes, it is. And you are Mr…?"

"William Alexander. I am the tutor for Admiral Blackwood's sons. You are one of six children, are you not?" He asked as he bowed, hardly knowing what he was saying.

"You have already heard of my family, then? It is true. I am the second daughter of five and we have one brother on the low side of the middle."

"Do you have dowries?" he blurted out, and then realizing what he had said, he hastily tried to explain the question as his face reddened with embarrassment. "I am sorry. I did not mean to ask such a personal question. It was just something I had been thinking on a few days ago as I considered the responsibilities a man might have to his family. The governess with my last family told me she and her sister had both been left without dowries when their father died, and I had been wondering how a man with _five_ daughters would provide for them all. I did not actually mean to pry."

He was treated to another laugh from Miss Elizabeth. "Actually, he has not provided very well at all. It is no secret in the village and I do not mind satisfying your curiosity. My sisters and I each have fifty pounds and will each inherit one thousand from my mother's settlement upon her death. It is not much to depend on or to entice a suitor."

"No, I suppose not. The land hereabouts is very good, though. Can your estate afford no more?"

"The answer to that is both yes and no. This _is_ good land and our estate has the _potential_ to produce much more than it does. My father, however, is not a very good manager and he has been ill off and on for several years now. He has just barely kept up with things and the estate now produces only two thirds of what it did at its height. What might be left over to add to dowries or make provision for the future is spent by my mother to cheer her up when she is upset."

"That is a shame. Once again, I am sorry if it seemed I was prying. This whole encounter is so far from any social situation I have ever been in that I found myself simply saying what was on my mind without thinking about how it might sound to you."

She smiled at him. "I do not mind, Mr. Alexander. We are not in a ballroom or parlor. We are just two people who have met for a moment of conversation across a fence line. In this situation, any subject could be fair game."

"Then might I ask why you are out here so far from your house? I know I was running away from my feelings by traveling to the limit of the property, but you?"

"I was doing the same, in fact. I often do. My mother can be…difficult… at times, and I avoid the worst of her frustration by simply leaving. I then work out my own frustration by walking. I would wager I know every stone on my family's lands by now, perhaps even every blade of grass." She laughed softly at the idea, but Will thought he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I used to ride when I was upset with my father. He can also be…difficult. Is there a problem you would like to talk about? I would be happy to listen just as you did for me."

"It is just my mother being herself. She was very upset about the assembly last night and chose to vent her anger at me. Again."

"Admiral Blackwood and his wife said they enjoyed the event. Why was your mother upset?"

"The fact that Admiral Blackwood was already married, not a single man in want of a wife," Miss Elizabeth laughed softly again, but without any real humor. "My mother is very desperate to marry us all off and get of us out of the house and her life for good. She is angry that the man who is courting my older sister Jane has not yet asked her to marry him. She is angry I have refused to encourage any of the men she has tried to force upon me and did not find a suitor or prompt a compromise at the dance last night. She is angry that my poor sister Mary, who is only barely fifteen and terribly shy, was unwilling to put herself forward and act flirtatiously last night, and she is angry that my sister Kitty is too young at thirteen to be put out yet. It was not a good night for her."

"Do you not wish to marry?" Will asked.

"Someday, yes, but I do not wish to marry where there is no respect, no friendship and no consideration of the wishes of either party. As far as Mama is concerned, any single man is as good as any other for her purposes and _any_ kind of behavior is acceptable to bring about a marriage. When it comes to getting what she wants, she has no concept of decency and no sense of shame." Miss Elizabeth shook her head as if to clear away the thoughts. "I should not speak of this. It does no good to dwell on it."

"No," Will replied, "But sometimes it _does_ help to speak the frustration out loud. Otherwise it will eat away at you inside. I am curious about two things, though. You do not mention your fourth sister or why your mother is so desperate to have you married. You cannot even be twenty and you are certainly not an old maid."

"Actually, I am only seventeen, and I do not consider myself either on the shelf or truly of marrying age yet," Miss Elizabeth said with a shrug. "As for _her_ wish to marry us off? That is due almost entirely to the entail on the property, which is why she is so upset with me and all my younger sisters. We were supposed to be boys, you see, because only a son can break the entail and ensure _she_ has a home to live in when my father dies. My brother has been sickly all his life and Mama treats every sniffle as if it were a warning of doom about to fall. I think he might be stronger if he could go out and play with other boys – stretch his legs and stretch his lungs – but Mama is afraid to let him out of the house except for church on Sundays. Papa is ill as well - too ill to fight with her over anything, he says. She worries they will not _both_ survive long enough to break the entail when Tommy comes of age. She was so angry when my youngest sister was born strong, healthy and a _girl_. I was only just six at the time, but I remember the fuss she made. Mama refused to allow Lydia in the house and even tried to throw her away. My Aunt Phillips took Lydia in and has raised her ever since. She is still a Bennet, as everyone knows, but Mama will not even acknowledge her."

Will shook his head. "I thought my problems with _my_ father were bad but at least I know I was wanted by both my parents, no matter what happened with him later. My mother was desperate for more children, and she did not care if the child was a boy or a girl. I am glad your aunt was there to save your sister. Do you see Miss Lydia often?"

"As often as we may. My Uncle Phillips is the attorney in Meryton. His home is an easy walk from Longbourn. Jane, Mary, Kitty and I all try to make certain Lydia knows we love her and that she feels like our sister even though she lives with our aunt."

"I owe my little sister a letter," Will said, not caring what he might be revealing. "She will feel as devastated by the news of Richard as I do."

"Was she close to him?"

"Not physically close. She largely knows him through old memories and the stories she has heard from me and from Richard's parents and older brother. Georgiana is about the same age as your youngest sister, Miss Lydia. But I know she loves Richard dearly and will feel his loss."

"Well, I should let you return to write your letter. If I may suggest, see if you can remember some other funny stories about your cousin to share with her instead of focusing on the sadness. For myself, I need to return home to make certain my mother has not vented her frustration on Mary or Kitty again. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Alexander, even if the cause of the meeting was unpleasant for both of us. I hope some time we will talk again and you can tell me more stories about your cousin. He sounds like someone I would have enjoyed meeting."

"Thank you for listening, Miss Elizabeth," Will said. "I would not wish to flaunt propriety by arranging any meeting with you, but I hope if we should pass each other in the lane or along the fence line you might be willing to speak with me?"

"So long as we do nothing that might cause my mother to cry compromise, I would be happy to stop and talk if we meet. I do, however, think we should not mention _this_ meeting. Although we have both stayed on our own sides of the fence, to the fertile mind of an inveterate gossip like my mother we could still both be considered ruined by the encounter.

Will bowed. "As you wish, Miss Elizabeth. Should we meet next in the presence of others I will pretend not to have met you before so no questions are asked. I look forward to one day being formally introduced."

With another soft laugh, Miss Elizabeth curtsied before turning to head off across the field on the other side of the stile. Will watched her go for a moment, before he folded and slipped the letter back into the envelope before replacing it in his pocket. It was time to return to the house so he could write to Georgiana. He would spend the walk back thinking of stories to tell her that might bring her a smile amidst the sadness.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

 _AN: Sigh. I know. I know. Why Richard? Well, that will come later. The letter was tough, and I cried as I wrote it. But in this world, Richard was not betrothed to Caroline, so he did not have the promise of her dowry as a means or inducement to retire. Instead of preparing to sell his commission and coming home to meet his bride, he was building up his career, which meant being right in the thick of things. And sometimes cannons explode in the heat of battle. In his honor I am listening to "The Colonel" by Thomas Bergeson/Two Steps from Hell from the album Classics v.2 (you can find it on you tube under Two Steps from Hell). I love the piece and it always makes me think of Richard.  
_

 _Oh, and yes, Mrs. Bennet is even worse with a son. Who'd a thunk it?_


	16. Conversing over the Fence

By the time Will returned to the house, the Admiral was aware of the black-edged letter. He had asked the footmen to be on the lookout for Will and send him to the study when he arrived. Once there, Will knocked on the door, unsure of what to expect.

"Mr. Alexander, do come in," the Admiral said as Will opened the study door.

"Yes, sir," Will replied. He took the offered seat and waited.

"Hmm, yes, well. One of the footmen told me you had received a letter via messenger that appeared to be a death notice. I wanted to check with you and see if you needed to take some time away or if there was some other assistance you might need."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate your kindness. The notice was about a cousin of mine with whom I was very close growing up. He was a cavalry officer who recently fell in battle on the continent. I will not need to take time away for the funeral as he was buried near where he fell. My uncle specifically requested that I stay at my post instead of visiting with the family at this time."

"That probably is best, if you are certain it is what you want. I have lost many friends over the years and I know continuing on with my work has usually been the best way to get past the grief. I think I still have a few black armbands if you need one."

"I would appreciate the loan, sir. It would save me a trip to the village."

"Very good, I will have my man dig one out and get it to you. Did you need anything else or anything for the boys?"

"We are waiting for the primers I ordered to be delivered, but other than that I have all the tools I need to teach them."

"My sons appear happy with you, Mr. Alexander. You have a good manner about you and clearly care about teaching them well. Just continue on as you have begun, and we will have no trouble. Dismissed."

Will fought back the urge to salute at the abrupt dismissal, bowing instead as he stood to leave. He was glad to know his employer was pleased with him and it was thoughtful of the man to loan him a mourning band.

~o~

As the days passed Will's sharpest feelings of grief did lessen. Miss Elizabeth's suggestion to write out some of his favorite memories of Richard for Georgiana helped Will as much as he hoped it would cheer his sister. As he considered what to tell Georgiana, he went back over his collection of letters from his cousin and read them again, looking for reminders of old adventures.

What he actually found was a profound sense that what his uncle had written was true – Richard had lived and ended his life in exactly the way he wished. Although he was always vague regarding place names and specific events, a skill Will had learned over the last two years as well, Richard wrote of his duties and responsibilities with a clear sense of satisfaction. He described training exercises with his usual good humor while recognizing the importance of everything he did, not just for himself, but for the men under his command and the outcome of this war. While Richard avoided writing of the actual battles, Will could feel their impact behind the words along with the pride and satisfaction Richard felt when he achieved his objectives or the frustration when a campaign was poorly planned or executed. He _cared_ about what he was doing, and it was clear that he loved it. Above all, Will could tell Richard recognized the risks and accepted them as the price he must pay for doing what he loved.

Reading the letters was a good exercise for Will. Not only did it allow him to work through his grief, it served as a reminder of why he was there at Netherfield providing an education to two young boys. He might not be changing the history of the world, but he was doing something worthwhile with his life and giving of himself to others while also earning a living. Striking out on his own had been good for him. As he had told Alex once, if the responsibility for Pemberley became his, Will would take it on and give it his best efforts. However, now Will realized he would always have done so under a shadow of expectations and memories of failures. At Hazelmere and Netherfield he was proving what kind of man he could be on his own. If he Pemberley became his to manage now, it would be that man who would manage it, not the boy who could never seem to do anything that met with approval.

Will wondered about Miss Elizabeth and what _her_ future would look like. Would she find someone to take her away from her demanding mother and disengaged father? Or would she end up like Miss Whatcom, supporting herself by training others to be proper young ladies while losing her status and the hope of a home of her own? He had a feeling she would not desert her sisters if she could possibly help it, but what could a seventeen-year old girl do if she had no home or means of support? Would her aunt and uncle be able to help her and the other sisters? If the opportunity arose, he would have to ask her when they met again.

~o~

As it turned out, their next conversation was too brief and public for the answers to his questions. Will had been sitting at the very back of the church during the service for the previous two Sundays and had left very quickly afterward, so he had not really noticed the neighbors then. Because the two boys still had a nursery maid to watch over them, Will had not sat with the family, but with the group of servants from all the local estates. Today, however, he had joined the Blackwoods in their pew after Howard had asked for his company.

Will found himself watching the Bennet family during the service. The mother had probably been a beauty in her youth, of the kind Charles preferred, with blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a well-proportioned face and form. Now, though, she looked fussy and fretful, with pinched lines between her brows and around her eyes, and her rounded form was wrapped in overly decorated clothing topped by a frilly, lacy shawl that seemed inappropriate to the warm weather that day. Her voice sounded fussy and fretful as well, and loud in the way he remembered Aunt Catherine being when Will was only a child. Mrs. Bennet, however, spoke in tones that were much shriller than those of his aunt. Her words not only carried, they pierced the ear.

Miss Elizabeth, with her dark hair and fine brown eyes must take after her father's side of the family, as did the next younger daughter - Miss Mary, if he remembered the name correctly. The third Bennet daughter had neither the attractive confidence of her older sister nor her beauty, although Will remembered she was still in that awkward place between childhood and adulthood and would eventually grow into her features and all the potential they suggested.

The other girl, Miss Kitty, shared both her mother's coloring and her pinched look, although in this case it seemed to indicate chronic illness. She had coughed several times through the service – light, dry coughs to which no one seemed to pay any attention. They were probably normal for her.

Whatever might be the issue with Miss Kitty, she still looked healthier than either Mr. Bennet or his son. Both the male members of the family looked drawn and gaunt with a general appearance of frailty, although neither of them was coughing like the younger girl. Briefly, Will wondered if Miss Elizabeth was correct that her brother really just needed some time outside with sunlight, fresh air and activity. Perhaps Mr. Bennet needed the same.

As they rose from the service, Will saw the mother start to fuss over her son in what appeared to be a well-rehearsed interaction. In a voice that could be heard around the church, Mrs. Bennet asked if he was warm enough and offered him her second shawl, obviously carried for just this purpose. The boy sullenly denied being cold and refused said shawl. Mr. Bennet then told his wife to stop fussing so,saying anyone with sense could tell it was too warm a day for one shawl, let alone two. She then berated him for not caring about the health of their son. The other occupants of the church filed down the aisle and out the door, not paying the least attention to the actions or words of the Bennets. Will had not realized how intently he was watching the scene until a familiar soft voice broke into his thoughts.

"You need not study them so fiercely, Mr. Alexander. That performance is repeated at regular intervals. You will see it again." He turned to see Miss Elizabeth smiling at him, although he could tell she was also somewhat embarrassed.

"I was just thinking it seemed well-rehearsed," he said just as softly as she had spoken.

"Every Sunday is much the same. All that varies is the color of Mama's shawl. At least Tommy is old enough now that he can refuse to be bundled up in it."

"Do the other boys tease him?" Will asked, knowing the response he would have gotten from his schoolmates or the village boys in such a case.

"They probably would if he were allowed to be around them. I suppose that is one blessing he gains from being confined to the house by Mama. No one gets the chance to tease him. Oh, I must go now before she sees me talking to you. Today's _public_ performance is nearly over. I do not want to make the _private_ one any louder than usual."

With that, she slipped away into the crowd. Will was surprised again by how comfortable he felt talking to her, even though the subject of their conversation was as far from the ordinary discussions between a young man and young woman as he could imagine from the bit of exposure he had received during his time at Cambridge. He liked her idea that these were informal conversations over a fence line and therefore not bound by the strictures of the drawing room. She was not flirting, he knew, or even trying to engage his sympathy. They were both simply discussing whatever topic concerned them most at the time.

As he heard Mrs. Bennet's shrill voice demand that her daughters stop their dawdling and get to the carriage at once, he realized that he felt a great deal of sympathy for all three Bennet daughters even if Miss Elizabeth had not been asking for it. He spotted Miss Kitty surreptitiously exchange waves with another girl who bore a strong resemblance to her in everything except the look of frailty and poor health. Will realized the sturdy and cheerful looking girl must be Miss Lydia. She stood with a woman who appeared to be a brighter, more pleasant version of Mrs. Bennet and was likely to be Miss Elizabeth's Aunt Phillips. Despite having been rejected by her mother and separated from her sisters at birth, Miss Lydia seemed the luckiest of them all, as her aunt looked on her fondly before suggesting it was time for them to leave. Miss Lydia, at least, appeared wanted and loved, even if it was not by her own parents.

~o~

Will's next meeting with Miss Elizabeth a few days later was more satisfying, although it still felt too brief. He spotted her over the hedge as he rode near the border of Netherfield in the early morning hours. She saw him at the same time and waved. He directed his horse to the hedge, which he could see over from his high place in the saddle, and she approached to speak with him.

"You are out early, Miss Elizabeth," he said, feeling a bit foolish that he could not come up with a more clever greeting.

"As are you, Mr. Alexander," she replied with a cheerful smile.

"I generally ride early in the morning before my duties start," he told her. "I return in time to have breakfast with the Admiral's sons before we start our lessons."

"How old are the boys? There are just the two, correct?"

"That is right. Howard is eight and Benjamin is 6. They are both bright boys and a joy to teach."

"I wish my brother, Tommy, could have had a tutor or gone away to school. Papa teaches him when he feels well enough, and I have always done what I can to help him with his studies. Without the need to prepare for school or the likelihood he will be allowed to go to one of the universities, though, he rejects any systematic program of learning. He attends to the subjects he likes and ignores the rest."

"Does he learn what he will need to tend to the estate?"

Miss Elizabeth looked sadly at him. "I wish he would, but my father sets a poor example. He uses his own lack of good health as an excuse to avoid doing any more than he absolutely must for the estate, leaving it all to the steward. It is my older sister and I who take care of the tenants and provide much of the direction. Tommy does not see the point of taking an interest, especially since he has been told so many times he will probably not live long enough to take over management of the estate."

"Is he truly that ill?"

"I doubt it now, but he has had some very bad spells in the past. Unless something changes, he is strong enough currently that he will probably live a normal life-span."

"I noticed at church that Miss Kitty had a cough. Is she well?"

"More or less. The apothecary assures us her cough and occasional breathing troubles are simply due to weak lungs and are not consumption or anything catching. Mama would not have had her in the house if she suffered from anything Tommy or Papa might catch. Jane, Mary and I keep an eye on her to make certain she does not become truly ill."

"It sounds like you and your sisters all watch out for each other very well. I try to do the same for my sister, but there are several years between us and I was often away at school and now work while she has been growing up. We love each other very much, but I must depend on people physically closer to her to ensure she is safe and well."

"Are your parents still alive?"

"My mother passed on just after my sister was born. My father is still alive, but he and I are no longer in contact. We have some unpleasant history. My sister still lives with him, although just now she is staying with our aunt and uncle."

"Are they the parents of the cousin who passed?" She looked a little uncertain about asking the question, as if she did not want to bring up such a sad topic. Will understood and was not at all upset by it.

"Yes, I am certain her presence is a comfort to them now as they are a comfort to her. I wanted to thank you for your suggestion to tell her some of my good memories of our cousin. It prompted me to go back over my collection of his letters and helped me see how satisfied he was with his career even though he knew the risks he would face. I would probably have realized that eventually, but your suggestion helped me come to terms with his death earlier, even if I will always be sad at not having his continued presence in my life."

"I am glad I could help. If you will excuse me, though, I think I must go now. If I stay too long my sisters will become worried."

Will patted his horse's neck. "Yes, this fellow needs the rest of his exercise. Thank you for stopping to talk. I hope we will have another chance sometime soon." He bowed his head briefly since he was still sitting atop his horse. She gave him a smile and a curtsy, followed by a tiny wave of the hand as she turned to walk away.

~o~

As Miss Elizabeth had predicted, the little scene in the church after the service played out again that next Sunday. Will was not sure if the second shawl was a different color or not, he had not paid enough attention to it the first time, but the rest of it proceeded almost exactly as he had seen the previous week. This time, Miss Elizabeth did not come over to speak with him, but she did spot him watching and rolled her eyes at her mother's behavior.

It was more than a week later before they encountered each other in the early morning. Will knew there had been some kind of local gathering the evening before, although he was not certain if it was a dinner or some other kind of party. Admiral and Mrs. Blackwood had attended, but it was not the sort of place where Will might have any reason to be invited due to his position as tutor, and so he took little notice of it. That morning he thought it was time to finally visit Oakham Mount. He set out on his ride a little early to make certain he would have enough time to enjoy the view.

The path most of the way up the mount was wide, well-worn and suitable for his horse so long as he stayed to a walk. Just shy of the top, a rocky outcrop rose above the stunted trees that ringed the upper sections of the rest of the mount, reached by a narrow path that could only be managed on foot. Will dismounted and tethered his horse to a tree with a line he had brought for just such a case. The narrow path wound around the outcrop, and just at the top he turned a corner to see Miss Elizabeth seated on a wide, flat-topped rock, looking out over the valley contemplatively. She turned his way in surprise at the crunch of his footsteps on the path.

"Mr. Alexander! Good morning." She scrambled to her feet to offer him a curtsy.

Will's bow in return was respectful. "Miss Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to find you here. I had not expected your walks took you so far from home."

"It is not as far as you might think. Our property butts up against the base of the Mount just below here. If you look beyond that stand of trees just over there you can see Longbourn's chimneys poking above the branches." She gestured in the direction he should look. Although the chimneys were easily visible, it still seemed rather a long walk to Will. He let the subject slide, however, and asked what brought her there that morning.

She looked at first like she might not answer. "Shall I go back and get a few tree branches so we can act like we are talking over a hedgerow?" he asked with a grin. That was clearly the right comment, judging by the bright smile and the laugh he received in return.

"No need, Mr. Alexander. I think we can pretend without the stage dressing." She gestured to her rock. "Shall we sit down?"

They sat side by side on the rock, with Will's hat placed between them. "Our hedge," he explained as he set it down. "Would it be a good assumption to think you attended a gathering last night but failed to bring home a husband?"

Miss Elizabeth smiled wryly. "Much worse, I am afraid. Both Mary and I also failed to heed strong hints that we should try to attach ourselves to a relative of one of the guests who was visiting our hosts and only in attendance because of that. Mr. Farnboro may now be single, but he is still in full mourning for his late wife. Even were either of us inclined to the match, it would be most insensitive to make up to him in the way Mama demands. I tried to get my father to quiet her bold hints that my sister or I would make a good replacement for his wife, but Papa could not be bothered. He finds her poor behavior amusing and has little care for the respectability of our family."

"That is a shame. May I ask how you have come to realize their behavior _is_ poor when they are the example under which you have grown up?"

"I suppose the easiest answer is that I can clearly see none of our neighbors acts the way they do. More than that, though, I have learned from my aunt in London how to behave in a more ladylike manner. My mother's brother may be a tradesman, but they do come from a landed family and my aunt is a gentleman's daughter."

"My closest friend is a tradesman's son. I have always had the utmost respect for him and for his father and have never seen anything less than gentlemanlike in their behavior. Do you spend much time with your London relatives?"

"Not as much as I should like. They have children of their own and cannot host us very often. Jane and I have alternated the last several visits so that one of us is always home to watch over our younger siblings. I had Jane take my turn this visit because she desperately needed to get away from Mama. We have both already agreed that Mary should have the next visit, so it might be some time before I can visit again."

"What do you do while at their home?"

"To a great extent we simply enjoy the peaceful and loving atmosphere. Of course, we help with the children. Sometimes I have been able to visit a museum or art exhibition, or better yet, Hatchard's book store." She grinned as she continued, "Since Jane and I came out, Aunt Gardiner allows us to accompany them to parties or dinners if the event seems appropriate. It is so pleasant to simply enjoy the company of others without any unreasonable expectations."

"Would your uncle be Mr. Gardiner, the proprietor of Gardiner Imports?"

"Why, yes. Do you know him?" Miss Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"The friend I mentioned, the one whose father is in trade, is Charles Bingley. I believe his father is your uncle's partner." Will's eyes widened as he remembered his last letter from Charles. "My friend is courting your sister! And he plans to ask her to marry him soon."

"Oh, I hope he does! Jane is ever so fond of him. Why did you not guess before that it was _my_ sister he was courting?"

"Charles's handwriting is rather poor and inclined to splotches. One of them covered most of her name when he mentioned her in his last letter. I have been thinking of her as Miss B-Splotch and never made a connection with your family."

Miss Elizabeth laughed merrily. "B-Splotch! How appropriate. There _is_ something of a stain upon our name, after all."

Her laughter was infectious, and Will enjoyed joining her. As their amusement wound down, they both looked out over the countryside in companionable silence.

"I need to be getting back," she eventually said.

"Yes, I must as well." He stood and offered his hand to assist her up. She picked up his hat with her free hand as she stood and handed it back to him. As she dusted herself off, he offered his arm as if to escort her. Miss Elizabeth shook her head as she laughed softly.

"There is only room on the path for one at a time, Mr. Alexander," she said, quirking one eyebrow at him with a look that showed amusement.

Will turned to the path and realized what she said was true. He gestured for her to precede him, which she did until they reached the place where his horse was tied up. As he moved to untie the horse she stepped onto the slightly grassy area to the side of the path as if to let him go ahead, but Will objected.

"You may go ahead, Miss Elizabeth. I will follow behind, leading my horse until we get to the bottom. You and I can part ways there."

She dipped a tiny curtsy to acknowledge him and then began her way down the trail. Will soon joined her, his horse following along behind them. At the bottom, they said farewell. She headed off along a walking path towards Longbourn while Will mounted his horse and turned him in the direction of Netherfield.


	17. The Good, the Bad and the Shrill

LATE NOVEMBER 1805

Although Will did not intend to form any kind of attachment to Miss Elizabeth, he did enjoy her company and considered them friends after their first few encounters. With one exception, neither went out of their way to find the other, but they did occasionally meet in passing. Sometimes they merely exchanged greetings. Other times they were able to spend a few minutes in conversation. The nature of the interaction all depended on the time and the setting.

The exception was the morning after Will received a letter from Charles proclaiming his joy at having his proposal of marriage accepted by Miss Bennet, who Will now thought of simply as "Jane" from all the references Miss Elizabeth made to her. Through the more numerous than usual blots and splotches, Will gathered that they planned a short engagement, with a wedding just after the New Year. The request for Will to be best man was repeated, and this time Will could actually read Miss Bennet's name although many other bits were illegible. He knew Miss Elizabeth would be pleased by the news, so he headed to the border shared with Longbourn that morning hoping to encounter her.

He suspected Miss Elizabeth had also received a letter, for she approached the hedgerow with the sunniest smile he had seen from her yet. She seemed to glow with happiness.

"Did you hear from Mr. Bingley?" she asked excitedly as they came within earshot of each other.

"Yes. You obviously heard from your sister as well." Will brought his horse to a stop next to the hedge.

"She is so very, very happy, and so am I!" Miss Elizabeth gushed. "We have both been afraid of what Mama might do. Now Jane will be married to a man she loves. It is simply the _best_ of news!"

"Charles said they would be married after the New Year, but there was a big spot of ink that hid the actual date."

Miss Elizabeth chuckled as she said, "So all _you_ know is that it is on January splotch? Well, lucky for you, Jane's writing is always neat and clear. They set the date for January 8th. She said Mr. Bingley was hoping his closest friend would be able to join them and be his best man. I am to be the maid of honor."

"His closest friend would be me. He has already asked me twice, and I will be there if it is at all possible," Will declared. "Will the wedding be here or in London? I could not tell that from the letter either."

"I believe it should be here. Jane will want Papa to give her away, and he _never_ travels beyond Meryton."

"Although London is an easy journey from here, it will be nice not to be required to travel. I have no doubt the Admiral will allow me to take the day, and I can attend either way. Still, Meryton is most convenient."

They talked for a little while longer, both happy at the news and their shared knowledge that the betrothed couple truly cared for one another. Even after they parted company, that happiness stayed with Will throughout the day.

~o~

At church the following Sunday, Will learned that one betrothal was not enough to satisfy Mrs. Bennet. If anything, Miss Bennet's success in finding a husband made the woman even more critical of Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary. She made that clear in her loudest, shrillest tones both before and after the service. Will happened to still be outside the church when their carriage arrived and he could hear Miss Elizabeth's mother talking as she was handed down from the carriage.

"Now that Jane has done her duty and found a husband, you two need to do the same immediately. I will not accept your constant rebellion. You get over there right now, Miss Lizzy, and you talk to Mr. Farnboro. Show your interest and anything else necessary, girl!"

She pushed her daughter, who had just barely stepped down, in the direction of the man Will assumed was Mr. Farnboro from the mourning band on his arm. The gentleman turned away with a look of disgust as Miss Elizabeth stumbled and nearly fell. Will wanted to go help her, but he knew that would make the problem worse, not better. All he could do was offer a sympathetic look when she spotted him after her brother reached forward to steady her.

"Do give it a rest, Mama," Tommy Bennet said wearily. "In fact, give us _all_ a rest. It is Sunday, after all. And you can leave that extra shawl in the carriage. I will not be needing it."

While his mother continued to protest, young master Bennet turned away from her and escorted Miss Elizabeth towards the church. Miss Mary and Miss Kitty followed arm in arm close behind.

"Your audience has left, my dear," Mr. Bennet said sarcastically. He plucked the second shawl from her arm and tossed it back into the carriage over her protests, quickly closing the door and sending the driver on his way with a wave of the hand. He turned back to the church and extended an arm in a gesture of invitation for his wife to proceed there, but he did not offer an arm in support or make any effort to touch her.

Will hoped that would be an end to her complaints, but she started up again right after the service. As they walked down the aisle to leave, she tried to physically push Miss Elizabeth onto Mr. Farnboro while passing his party. That gentleman was not taken unaware. He reached out one arm to stop Miss Elizabeth's forward movement. When she was steady, he once again turned without a word and walked off, leaving the young woman red-faced with embarrassment and nearly in tears.

Mrs. Bennet made an annoyed snort, wrapped her shawl around her more tightly and stalked off down the aisle, followed by her husband, who looked amused, and her son, who looked disgusted. Only Miss Elizabeth stood stiffly where she was as the other people passed around her. Her sisters had already gone ahead of the family before the incident, and were talking with Miss Lydia, although now they looked back in concern.

Caught up in what he had been seeing, Will had dropped behind the Blackwood family as they left their pew. The church was clearing out rapidly now, although little clumps of people remained, and he could hear comments about Mrs. Bennet's crass behavior. He stepped up next to Miss Elizabeth, reaching out and lightly touching her arm to gain her attention. She turned to him with a start and he could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Everyone knows it was not _your_ doing, Miss Elizabeth," he said very quietly. He offered his handkerchief, but she pulled out her own and dried her eyes. He could see her gathering her courage back around her like a cloak, although she said nothing in response. Her three younger sisters approached and looked at him curiously.

"Who is he?" Miss Lydia asked.

Will offered a shallow bow as Miss Elizabeth gulped down the threatening tears and quietly introduced him. It seemed funny to him that they did not already know him, since he had known their names for weeks and had heard many snippets of stories about each of them from his brief conversations with their sister. He did not have a chance to say anything about it, however. Before they could all do more than greet one another, they were interrupted by a louder than usual exclamation from Mrs. Bennet, who was just outside the church door.

"Where _are_ those girls? I want to leave _now_! If they are not here when the carriage arrives they can walk home."

Miss Mary turned to her younger sisters. "You had better go, Kitty. Quickly. It is getting cold and you should not walk. I will stay with Lizzy and accompany her. We are both dressed warmly enough for it and she should not ride home with Mama just now."

Miss Kitty bobbed a slight curtsy to Will and said good-bye to Miss Lydia before she ran off through the door. The woman Will knew to be Mrs. Phillips bustled up to them just as Miss Kitty disappeared from view. As she reached them, she completely ignored Will, focusing on Miss Elizabeth instead.

"Oh, Lizzy. I am so sorry that happened, my dear. My sister seems to get worse every time I see her. You and Mary come along and have luncheon with us. Your uncle will take you in his gig as far as Longbourn's drive afterward. It is a bit cold, but faster than walking."

She wrapped an arm around her niece's shoulder and drew her away. Miss Elizabeth looked back at Will, but he just smiled at her and nodded a farewell. Miss Mary stayed for a moment.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Alexander," she said. "Lizzy has mentioned running across you sometimes in the mornings. I am sorry my aunt did not take any notice of you."

"I am not insulted, Miss Mary," he said. "And I think I should go before I end up having to walk home myself. Good day to you." He bowed again slightly, and they parted company. Even hurrying, Will only just made it to the cart the Netherfield servants rode to and from church in before it left. He spent the ride back thinking about Mrs. Bennet and her dislike for her children. The woman truly was a fool and her husband was less than useless because he made no attempt to protect his own children. How could someone like Miss Elizabeth come from such a home?

~o~

Of course, his encounters and conversations with Miss Elizabeth occupied only a very small portion of Will's time. Most of his day and attention was spent teaching Howard and Benny. It really was different teaching two boys instead of one, especially with Benny being so young. Will's own tutor had the advantage that Will and George had both been the same age and started with nearly the same level of education, even if Will had been more familiar and comfortable with reading. The same lesson had been appropriate for them both.

Benny needed the most basic of instruction and a great deal of attention as well. Howard also both needed and wanted attention, and he grew bored when Will had to explain the simpler items to his brother. It had taken Will a few weeks to figure out how to balance the differing needs of the two boys. Even with the system he developed, some days _nothing_ seemed to go to plan. At first, he became frustrated, but then he realized those days were a challenge that could help him learn to be a better teacher. As he adjusted his own emotional response, he found ways to adjust the responses of the boys as well.

More disconcerting than managing the differences in the boys' abilities was the Admiral's tendency to drop in on the lessons from time to time. He entered the room so silently that sometimes even Will did not know he was there until he looked up to spot the man standing against the wall near the door, which was situated behind the desks the two boys used. The first few times it happened, Will paused and looked at his employer expectantly. Admiral Blackwood silently gestured for him to continue, so Will went on with the lessons while the boys remained unaware their father was in the room. The visitor never stayed long and unless his sons spotted him, he never said a thing.

Will worried that he was doing something wrong, and he expected to be called into the study for a dressing down. Yet the order never came for him to report. Finally, he decided to address the situation head on. One afternoon, after the seventh or eighth time it had happened, Will made his way to the Admiral's study after releasing the boys to the nursery maid for their play time.

At the Admiral's invitation, Will entered and took up a standing position in front of the desk. Without thinking about it, he put on his old stone face to cover the nervousness he felt. The times he had offered small bits of advice about the estate had been easy, but he did not know if questioning the Admiral's visits to the schoolroom would be considered insubordination or not, so he feel into the old habits from dealing with his father. Seeing the unusual expression, the Admiral regarded Will with alarm.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Alexander?" he asked.

"Actually, that is what I was wondering, sir," Will replied. "Several times you have come to the schoolroom to watch the lesson without indicating the reason. I wanted to know if there was a problem with my teaching or some change I needed to make."

To Will's surprise, Admiral Blackwood burst out laughing. "Is that all? At ease, young man, at ease. There is no problem. I just like to make the occasional check on the proceedings, do a sounding for depth and make sure we are following our course with no storms on the horizon. I had not intended to make you nervous by it. You are doing well with the boys and I can see they like and respect you." He laughed again. "I forgot how insecure a man can be when he transfers to a new posting. Rest assured, Mr. Alexander, if there is a problem, I will not hesitate to say so."

Will had relaxed as he understood the nature of the Admiral's visits. The stone face dropped away as well.

"I am glad to hear that, sir."

"Well, now that you are here, I did have a question for you. Estate owners' etiquette, you understand," he smiled broadly.

"How can I help, sir?'

"Our neighbors have been very friendly and have invited me and my wife to every social gathering that has happened since we moved here. My wife would like to give a ball as a way of returning the hospitality. With Netherfield being the largest estate around and our family merely leasing it, I wondered if an event of that nature might be seen as too ostentatious or presumptuous, possibly even insulting. If it were your father's neighborhood, what would the general opinion be?"

"From what I have seen and heard, quite the reverse is true. In fact, I suspect there might be hurt feelings if you do not respond with an event of some sort. A ball is a good choice because you can return the hospitality of everyone at once. I do not think anyone will take it as case of you trying to show off your status or overstepping your place as a leaseholder."

"That is the way I was leaning, but I wanted a second opinion from someone who has spent a little more time with land manners than I have. We were thinking of having it around December 6, so we have the advantage of the full moon for our guests to travel home."

"I understand the village has assemblies on the night of the full moon each month, but your ball could easily take the place for that month. It might be worthwhile to speak with the master of ceremonies to make certain you are not stepping on anyone's toes with that date."

"That would be Sir William Lucas. He has an estate the other side of the Bennets. I will have a chat with him before we formalize the date. I would like you to attend the ball, Mr. Alexander. You are a gentleman's son acting in a gentleman's profession. As a member of my household it is appropriate for you to be there."

"Thank you, sir," Will said with a bow.

"Is there anything else I ought to know aside from the conflict with the assembly?"

"Nothing I am aware of at the moment. If I think of anything I will pass it on."

They talked for a few moments about the progress the boys were making, both with their studies and the riding, then the Admiral dismissed him. Will was not certain how he felt about attending the ball, but he supposed he could at least find an opportunity to dance with Miss Elizabeth and perhaps Miss Mary. Not the first or the supper set, of course, but any of the other sets might do. That possibility would be worth looking forward to.


	18. At the Netherfield Ball

DECEMBER 6, 1805

Will stood in the ballroom feeling that it had probably been a mistake to attend. Fitzwilliam Darcy would have fit right in with all the other gentleman farmers and their families. William Alexander, though, was an unknown, or rather, was known to be a tutor. He could understand the Admiral's desire to have him present. It was a matter of showing off the proper manners of the 'junior officer' in charge of the boys he so dearly loved. All the same, it _was_ awkward.

Sir William Lucas noticed his discomfort and tried to help Will feel at ease. Considering his place as Master of Ceremonies for the local assemblies, the man probably had experience with guests who were new to the area and not quite sure how they fit in. The Admiral had introduced Will and Sir William early in the evening, but they quickly parted company as new guests arrived. Now, as Will stood to the side looking on after the second set had formed up, Sir William approached and began a conversation.

"This is a capital gathering tonight, is it not, Mr. Alexander?"

"It is certainly well-attended, Sir William, and the guests appear to be enjoying the evening." Most of them, anyway, he amended in his thoughts as he caught sight and sound of Mrs. Bennet berating Miss Mary because she once again did not have a dance partner.

"Yes, indeed," Sir William continued, not noticing Will's momentary distraction. "It is good to see this ballroom used again. It has been six years or more since the last time there was a ball here. My eldest daughter had just come out in society. Hmm, it is a pity you are so young. Even a tutor would make a respectable husband, since you are gentleman's son."

"I am not in a position to marry right now, sir, but I would be happy to partner her for a dance if you would introduce us," said Will, internally rolling his eyes at the matchmaking father.

"Capital! I will do the honors after this set."

"I must say I am a little surprised at your generous welcome. I may be a gentleman's son, but I am also working for my living."

"I commend you for that, Mr. Alexander. Some young men who fall on hard times just go to ruin. You are making your life better with honest effort. Aside from that, I worked for a living myself before the king honored me with a knighthood. There is nothing demeaning about work. No, no. We do not hold as strictly to the order of the Ton here. You come well-recommended by the Admiral and he, in turn has gained our respect. Admiral Blackwood has mentioned more than once how pleased he is to have his sons taught by a man he considers a true gentleman. All the neighborhood knows in what high regard he holds you."

"That is good to hear. I consider myself fortunate to have him as an employer."

"It works out well for all involved, eh? Capital. Now, have you met my neighbors?"

"Do you mean the Bennets?"

"Among others. Although if you are not in a position to marry, you must be careful around Mrs. Bennet."

"Miss Elizabeth has told me a little of her mother's ambitions. The eldest daughter is betrothed to my closest friend, Charles Bingley."

"Is that so? Capital! I have been wondering if it was a good match. Those girls deserve so much better than the treatment their mother gives them. Longbourn would be a ruin if it were not for the older girls."

"I understand they look after the tenants," Will ventured.

"And nearly everything else as well," Sir William added. "Why, without them, the bills would not be paid and no repairs would be made until they became absolutely unavoidable. Bennet has no real care for the estate that supports him in his study, and the boy is too young and weak to take over on his own. It is the girls who do what is needed to keep the place running."

"My friend is looking to purchase an estate when he and his father find something they like. I believe Miss Bennet will be a big help to him as he takes on the responsibilities of a landowner."

"I am certain she will. Any man would be lucky to marry one of the Bennet girls if it were not for the association with their mother," he said the last with disgust clear in his voice. As if on demand, Mrs. Bennet's shrill voice could be heard again over the sound of the music and conversations in the ballroom. She seemed in a particularly ill humor, and was berating Miss Mary again for her failure to secure a partner."

"It might be a kindness if you were to dance the next with Miss Mary instead of my Charlotte," Sir William said thoughtfully. "Miss Elizabeth usually has partners, but Miss Mary has only just come out and is very shy. Do you need an introduction?"

"We have met before, and I agree I should dance the next with her. Perhaps you would be willing to distract Mrs. Bennet while I esc ort the young lady off to the dance floor?"

"Capital idea. Consider it done. I will introduce you to Charlotte a little later."

"Thank you," Will replied. The two lapsed into silence for a time, watching the pattern of the dance. Will saw Miss Elizabeth was partnered with a very young man, one who was probably not even out of his teens yet. The boy was probably too young to be a target for Mrs. Bennet's matrimonial plans, while still getting Miss Elizabeth out onto the dance floor and away from her displeasure.

As the current set ended, the two Williams made their way towards the corner where Miss Mary sat. They split paths as they approached, Sir William parting from Will with a wink and a nod. He engaged Mrs. Bennet in conversation, pulling her away from the vicinity of her daughter. Meanwhile, Will quietly asked Miss Mary if she would join him on the dance floor if her next set was free.

"Oh, yes," she said gratefully, although speaking as softly as he had to avoid the notice of her mother. She stood and he escorted her to the sidelines of the dance floor. Will saw that Miss Elizabeth was claimed for the dance by one of the militia officers who had come to Meryton to evaluate the village as a site for a possible future encampment. The Admiral had included them out of courtesy and Will had been introduced to this particular officer, Captain Loften, when they arrived. Since he was looking that way, Will saw the moment Miss Elizabeth noticed him leading Miss Mary onto the floor. She smiled brightly at him and mouthed the words, "Thank you." He smiled back and then returned his attention to his partner.

They were several places down the line from Miss Elizabeth and her partner as the dance began. Will did not mind or pay much attention to the matter. His goal was to ensure Miss Mary enjoyed her dance.

The set began and as they moved close together he asked, "Is this your first dance of the evening, Miss Mary?"

"Yes, Mr. Alexander, as I am certain you already heard," she said with a hint of her sister's teasing manner before stepping back and away in the pattern of the dance.

The next set of steps were complicated, and the two paid attention to their dancing instead of conversation for a time. Eventually, they moved back to a simple pattern. Miss Mary was just starting to speak when they heard Mrs. Bennet from somewhere nearby asking, "But who _is_ he?" Miss Mary rolled her eyes in the slight pause before her mother spoke again.

"A _tutor_! Oh, well, I suppose that is the best _Mary_ can expect. At least she is dancing _this_ set."

Miss Mary sighed audibly. Will tried to think of something comforting to say, but they were parted by the dance before anything came to mind. The moment to speak had passed before they moved towards each other again.

As they moved through the dance, the pattern of the steps turned him in a direction where he could see Miss Elizabeth and Captain Loften about to make a set of circling turns while holding hands. He watched in horror as Mrs. Bennet stepped onto the floor behind her daughter. Reaching up, she grasped the upper edge of Miss Elizabeth's gown, along with the shawl draped across her shoulders. With the other hand, she pushed her daughter forward into the Captain's open arms.

The sound of the gown tearing and Captain Loften shouting an expletive were simultaneous. It drew the attention of the room as the force of the shove knocked both of them over into a tangle on the floor. In the sudden silence of the room, Mrs. Bennet's screech sounded even louder than usual as she declared the Captain had compromised her daughter and must now marry her.

"I will be d**ned if I will, Madam!" the man shouted as he pushed Miss Elizabeth aside roughly and got to his feet. Before Will could recover from the surprise, Miss Mary rushed to her sister's side, picking up the shawl her mother had dropped. She wrapped it, along with her own, around Miss Elizabeth's shoulders to maintain her modesty as Miss Mary helped her sister stand.

Mrs. Bennet continued to make demands of the Captain, even as the surrounding crowd muttered disgusted comments about her actions. "You must marry her! She is ruined if you do not!" Mrs. Bennet proclaimed.

Captain Loften smirked at the scene. "Now that she is _ruined_ , I will happily give her a _real_ tumble, but there is no way I will marry her or any other woman with a mother like _you_ and no dowry to make up for it. I owe it to my family and our estate, not to mention myself to find a rich woman with good connections."

"You MUST marry her," Mrs. Bennet insisted again loudly.

"Mama!" Miss Elizabeth, now standing with the shawls held tightly around her to cover the ruined bodice of her gown, said sharply, although in low tones. "Can you not be silent for _once_ in your life? Every word out of your mouth makes this situation worse. _Stop now!_ "

Mrs. Bennet turned to her daughter with fire in her eyes and spoke even more loudly. "You _will_ marry him Miss Lizzy! I will not have a ruined girl in my house! I will turn you out this very night and be done with you for good if you do not convince this man to marry you."

Miss Elizabeth, by contrast, spoke even more quietly, but every word sizzled with anger. "And whose fault is it I AM ruined? _You_ were the one who pushed me and tore my gown, and _you_ were the one who made all this fuss. Now our entire family will pay the price of your actions."

The Captain stepped back out of the line of fire, slipping away from the dance floor as Mrs. Bennet shrilled, "I would not have had to take action if _you_ had only done what you were told! How many matches have I tried to make for you and how many times have you defied me? I am sick of it and sick of _you_!"

Will saw both resignation and determination in Miss Elizabeth's face with fear and sorrow on Miss Mary's. Making his decision, he stepped in between Miss Elizabeth and her mother, using his body to shield the young women from the unpleasant sight of the overwrought and angry woman. He made a small shooing gesture towards the side of the dance floor, and they both moved that way, with Will taking up a place as rear guard. The onlookers gave them room to escape and closed up ranks behind them as they went.

Mrs. Bennet shouted, "You are no daughter of mine, Elizabeth Bennet! Do you hear me? I wash my hands of you completely!"

Thankfully, a few of her neighbors gathered around her and practically shoved the woman to the far side of the room, ignoring her continued loud imprecations. When his little group reached the edge of the room near the door, Will spoke quietly, so no one but Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary could hear. They leaned towards him, intent on his every word.

"Miss Elizabeth, I know this situation is not of your making and my resolution is not the one for which you had hoped. All the same, it is an opportunity for us both. I have very little to offer you, but all of it _is_ yours. Above all, I _can_ offer you respect, fond friendship that I hope will deepen to love and caring company for the rest of our days. My salary will maintain us and I have saved enough to give us a solid start. Beyond that, I will work as hard as necessary and do what I must to keep a roof over your head and food on your table. Your home will be less than that from which you came, but it will be _your_ home and mine. Will you marry me, Miss Elizabeth, and travel the journeys of life by my side?"

Most of the anger in Miss Elizabeth's eyes had dimmed. Her expression now combined sad resignation and a look of tenderness for Will. She pulled the shawls more tightly around herself so she could hold them closed with one hand. She offered the other hand to Will.

"Yes, Mr. Alexander," she said in tones as quiet as his own. "I will marry you. Together we will share the sorrows and joys of life."

Miss Mary looked like she might cry, and Will hoped it was for gladness. He gently squeezed the hand he held in his own and smiled at both young women.

"Is your father here tonight?" he asked.

"No, he claimed to be ill again and remained at home. Mama was frantic to be here and insisted we come whether Papa was with us or not. I suppose she had this or something like it planned."

"Perhaps she did. Well, you cannot stay here, and I would not send you home in the same carriage as your mother. Let me find my employer and see if he can spare his carriage to take us to Longbourn where I will make arrangements with your father to be certain you are safe until the wedding can take place. May I escort you to one of the retiring rooms to wait?"

"Yes, thank you," Miss Elizabeth replied.

He tucked her arm around his own and offered his other arm to Miss Mary, who took it rather hesitantly. "I look after my sisters as well as I can, Miss Mary," he told her. "No matter how much or how little we have, there is always a place for you with us."

Both sisters looked at him with such adoring gratitude that Will felt a little embarrassed by it. He had meant what he said, however. He knew Miss Elizabeth's sisters were very important to her, so they were now important to him as well.

Finding one of the rooms set aside for the ladies to refresh themselves, he left them together after asking one of the maids to fetch some pins and help them make what repairs they could to the gown. Will returned to the ballroom, hoping to find the Admiral quickly. However, he had hardly re-entered the room before he heard Captain Loften talking to a few of his fellow officers as they stood in a small group near the door.

"...I will say I got a pleasant handful when the chit landed on me. If I can find her alone I plan to pin her to a wall and get some more."

Even that little bit of the conversation was enough to make Will want to go punch the man, but he did not want to cause trouble for his employer, and at the moment he had a more important errand. Still, it gave him further pause when the Captain's companions laughingly agreed with the sentiment and started to make plans to isolate and attack both Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary.

One of them said, "After all, there will be no consequences after how the mother behaved. I hear the father just laughs at his wife and makes no move to protect them. They are up for grabs and I have no problem grabbing them. After tonight they are already ruined, why _not_ ruin them some more?"

Several rude comments followed, and Will clenched his fists tightly as he dragged himself away before he did something that would start a brawl. How he wished Richard were there with him. His cousin had hated such talk and was disgusted by men who used women as toys. He would have had those men quickly howling for mercy under his attack. Knowing Richard would tell him to protect the Bennet girls first, Will quickly continued his search.

The Admiral stood on the far side of the room talking with his wife. The dance had formed up again while Will was gone, but there were fewer people on the floor now. Most of them were gossiping in small clumps as Will passed them. He moved quickly to the Admiral's side and gained the attention of the couple.

"I hear you may have gotten yourself betrothed, Mr. Alexander," the Admiral said as he recognized Will.

"Yes, sir. It seemed like the best course of action for me to take. Miss Elizabeth is a respectable, intelligent and kind young woman. She and her sisters do not deserve the ruin her mother has brought down on them. In addition, the eldest Miss Bennet is betrothed to my closest friend in what I understand to be a love match on both sides. Should Miss Elizabeth's ruin stand, it might break up that marriage as well. My friend has a younger sister who still needs to marry."

"It is a bad business. I knew Mrs. Bennet was an avid husband-hunter. I would not have invited them if thought she would go that far, however. Your reasons are good ones, and it sounds as if you are already acquainted with and fond of the young woman. Have you given any thought to where and how your wife will live, assuming you do not wish to quit your post." The Admiral looked at him appraisingly.

"Not yet, sir. And I have no desire to leave as long as you will keep me on. For now, I am more concerned with getting Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary safely home without the company of their mother. I was wondering if I might borrow your carriage so I can escort them home and speak with Miss Elizabeth's father."

The Admiral beckoned one of the servants over. "Have my carriage made ready immediately and let me know when it is at the front door."

As the footman went to pass on the orders, Will thanked his employer. Then he brought up the other matter that bothered him.

"Sir, I overheard Captain Loften and a few of the other officers making plans to isolate and attack Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary either tonight or sometime before they leave Meryton. Apparently, the young women are considered fair game after their mother's actions this evening. I only just kept myself from laying into them all, but did not wish to turn this from a ball to a brawl. Mrs. Bennet has created enough of a disturbance for one evening."

"I appreciate your restraint, although if I had heard them I would probably have given them a pounding anyway. I do not tolerate men who treat women like that." He thought for a moment while Will waited respectfully. Mrs. Blackwood leaned in close and whispered something to her husband. He considered a moment longer and then smiled.

"Ah, that is just the thing. Thank you, dear." He turned back to Will. "At the moment, your betrothal is just a rumor based on what a few people observed of your behavior after the incident. I know you have not yet spoken to the father, but under the circumstances he can hardly deny you. Allow me to announce it now while making my approval of the young woman clear. That may help protect her."

Will nodded his agreement and the Admiral continued. "My wife has suggested you marry within the next few days so you can properly protect Miss Elizabeth from her mother and others who might take advantage of her. We believe you should bring her her to live here at Netherfield for now. That is, if you can manage to share that tiny suite of rooms you have," the Admiral ended with his eyes twinkling at the tease.

"It will be tight, but I suppose we could both fit," Will replied, chuckling. He knew the Admiral was teasing and that he and his wife had lived in much tighter quarters for much of their marriage. Sobering again, he asked, "But should I not instead rent a cottage for her? She will be _my_ wife. _You_ should not be responsible for her room and board."

The Admiral disagreed. "We have room and plenty," he said. "One more mouth to feed will create no hardship. If she is in a cottage on her own, she will be vulnerable. Those men and others will know it. That will leave you to worry over her safety instead of paying attention to your duties. No, she must come here. In fact, if you are worried about the younger sister, we can find room for her as well, perhaps that attic room I did not assign to you."

Before Will could protest again, Mrs. Blackwood added, "I would be delighted to have the young ladies as company, Mr. Alexander. One can only spend so much time visiting the neighbors. Having a pleasant young lady or two in the house would be a blessing."

"I can always dock part of your pay for their board if it truly stings your pride," the Admiral offered with a grin.

Will smiled back. "I will consult with Miss Elizabeth to see if that arrangement will suit her. Thank you both."

"Ah, you already know to check with your first mate before setting a difficult course. Wise man. Let us make that announcement and then you can take the young ladies back to Longbourn."

The current dance was nearing its end. Will followed Admiral and Mrs. Blackwood to the corner occupied by the musicians. After the last notes of the dance finished, the Admiral asked the musicians to play a few notes, like a fanfare. They had to repeat it twice before people got the idea and quieted enough the Admiral could make his announcement. He spoke in a voice that would carry over a deck in a gale. It easily cut through the remaining conversation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention. I am pleased to announce a new betrothal this evening." The comment prompted a little renewed chatter, but the admiral continued on, undeterred.

"Young Mr. Alexander here, a valued member of my household who many of you met for the first time this evening, has had the good fortune to be accepted by Miss Elizabeth Bennet." At the mention of her name, the noise was louder but still he continued.

"They hope to marry within the week. My wife and I hold the young lady in high regard. We look forward to welcoming Miss Elizabeth into our household when she becomes Mrs. Alexander."

Several people cheered, although there were also a few snide comments about the haste of the match and the compromising situation earlier that evening. The comments did not surprise Will, but the absence of a reaction from Mrs. Bennet did. He looked around but could not see her.

Sir William Lucas approached and offered his hand to Will in congratulations. As they shook, he said. "That was well done of you, young man. Capital. I assume you are looking around for your future mother-in-law. My wife and a few of the other women have taken Mrs. Bennet out to the balcony. I think someone may also have slipped something calming into her punch. We had all had quite enough of her talking for one evening. Can you spirit the young ladies away without her knowledge? We will make certain she knows of the betrothal before she leaves, but they should not be in her company just now."

Will nodded. The Admiral's carriage will be ready shortly and I plan to go speak with Mr. Bennet. We did not think he would refuse his consent, and there was some rather nasty gossip going around that we wished to stem by the announcement."

"Those officers," Sir William said with a look of disgust. "I am glad you know of the danger. I will be warning my neighbors to keep an eye on them. I do not want them around _any_ of our women from the way they were talking."

"Thank you, Sir William," Will said. He noticed the footman who had been sent to arrange the carriage was returning. The man spoke to the Admiral, who had been in discussion with some other local worthies while Will spoke with Sir William. At his employer's nod, Will excused himself from Sir William so he could retrieve his betrothed and her sister. The man gave him a hearty slap on the back and offered congratulations before he would allow Will to leave.

Other men followed Sir William's example as Will made his way out of the room. He did hear a few comments questioning his sanity, but most of the people who addressed him either offered congratulations or simply said, "Well done." It seemed most of the community knew Miss Elizabeth was not to blame for her mother's actions.

Will found the young ladies waiting where he had left them. The maid and Miss Mary had pieced the gown back together enough that Miss Elizabeth was decently covered again, although she still had her shawl wrapped around her. Miss Mary had her own shawl back, and the maid had retrieved their outerwear. He stayed in the doorway as he spoke to them.

"The Admiral's carriage is ready to take you home," he told them. "Normally I would ride outside, but I wish to speak with you both as soon as I may about several important matters, so I will ride inside. Would you like for one of the maids to ride along?"

Miss Mary looked to Miss Elizabeth, who thought about it for a moment. Finally, she shook her head. "the matters you wish to discuss are private, are they not? With circumstances as they are, I think Mary is enough of a chaperone for the short ride back to Longbourn."

"As you wish," Will said. "I just wanted to be certain you are comfortable."

"I am not afraid of you, Mr. Alexander. May we go now?"

After the sisters helped each other into their cloaks, Will once again offered an arm to each. He proudly escorted them past the footmen standing in the halls and out the front door to the waiting carriage. After handing them in, Will confirmed the driver knew how to get to Longbourn, which he did. Telling the man there was no need to rush and he could take all appropriate care since it was after dark, Will then boarded the carriage himself. With a word from the coachman, the horses began their work and the carriage rolled off down the drive.


	19. Gaining Consent

As the carriage jerked into movement, Will looked at the young women who were barely illuminated by the moonlight pouring in the uncovered windows. He had much to discuss with them but was not sure where to start.

"What happened to our mother?" Miss Mary asked.

Will realized that was as good a place as any. "Sir William Lucas told me his wife and some of the other women had given her a dose of something calming and then taken her to the balcony to get her away from the majority of the guests."

Miss Elizabeth chuckled lightly. "Mrs. Long must have been with them. Everyone knows she carries a dose of laudanum in her reticule. She is sometimes taken by terrible megrims and likes to have it on hand, just in case. That would calm Mama somewhat."

"It sounded like she needed some calming. You should also know that the Admiral took it on himself to announce our betrothal to the company. I am sorry we did so without consulting you and before we received your father's consent, but we wished to quiet the gossip and protect you from some nasty plans the officers were making."

"Plans?" Miss Elizabeth asked. "What kind of plans?"

"They hoped to isolate you and your sister from any protection and force themselves upon you," Will explained, uncomfortable with broaching the subject, but knowing they needed to be warned.

"Why those...how could they _think_ about doing such a thing?" Will could hear her outrage.

"They said they could act that way without consequences because your parents show no interest in protecting you. However, I think the Admiral plans to have a few words with them and the announcement should make clear you are under his protection and mine. Admiral Blackwood made it very clear that he approves of you, Miss Elizabeth. He and Mrs. Blackwood have suggested that we marry within the next few days, as soon as the vicar will issue a common license, in fact. They also think it would be best if you join me in my quarters at Netherfield. I suggested renting a cottage for you, but the Admiral rightly pointed out that you would be vulnerable to men like those officers if you were in such a place on your own."

Miss Elizabeth let out a deep breath in frustration at the idea of not being safe. "Why would the Admiral offer me a place in his home?" she asked.

"Actually, it was Mrs. Blackwood's idea. She said she sometimes becomes lonely and would enjoy your company during the day. They also both suggested having Miss Mary come as well. Your mother cannot be trusted not to try similar actions against her and the officers mentioned targeting her as well."

Will saw the sisters move closer to one another, as if to defend each other from the unseen enemy. He wondered who they feared more, their mother or the officers.

"If Mary comes to Netherfield with us, who will protect Kitty and Tommy?" Miss Elizabeth asked.

"Is your brother truly in danger?" he asked in return, quickly adding, "Would your aunt in Meryton be able to take in Miss Kitty so she could be with Miss Lydia?"

Mary replied, "Aunt Phillips and Lydia have both frequently said they would like to have Kitty join them. She only stayed at Longbourn because we all remained in the house. Papa is unlikely to object and Mama will be only too glad to get all her daughters off her hands for good. I would not feel safe remaining there now, Lizzy, and neither will Kitty."

"But that leaves Tommy all alone there." Miss Elizabeth's worry was clear.

"You have often said he needs something to give him a reason to stand up for himself effectively. You know Mama will not harm him in the ways she has harmed the rest of us. If none of us are there to protect him or divert her attention from him, he will need to step up and express his own wishes. You have shielded him long enough."

Will thought Miss Mary was probably correct, but he remained silent. This was their decision to make, not his. Just as he had chosen on his own to step away from his conflict with George and his father, they had to decide to walk away from their conflict with their mother. His role was simply to provide a way for them to do so.

"Mr. Alexander, are you certain Mary is welcome to join us at Netherfield?" Miss Elizabeth asked after thinking for a time.

"The Admiral and his wife both _insisted_ she is welcome. In part, I think Mrs. Blackwood really does want the company, and in part the Admiral knows I cannot focus on my work with his children if I am worried about your safety or Miss Mary's. If Miss Kitty is welcome with your aunt, then I think you will all be safe, but I cannot insist you choose one way or the other."

"I choose to come with you," Miss Mary said. "So long as we know Kitty is safe. I do not want Mama to do to me what she did to you, Lizzy."

"I do not want that for you either, Mary. Can we make our arrangements tomorrow, and perhaps marry the following day, Mr. Alexander? Although you might be able to convince the vicar to issue a license tomorrow morning, the wedding would have to be performed before noon, and I do not want to marry until I am certain Kitty is safe and welcome with my aunt and uncle. If Mama does throw me from the house, I can stay with them for a day or two."

"I think that is a sound plan. Since we are betrothed, I think you should both start calling me Will instead of Mr. Alexander. I must also tell you a little more of my background including my full name. I do not want there to be any question about the legality of our marriage, so I believe my full name must be used on both the license and the register, as well as when we say our vows."

"Your full name, Will?" Miss Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, my full name is Fitzwilliam Alexander Darcy. My father, George Darcy is one of your Uncle Gardiner's business partners, so you might have heard of our family. That association is how I know Charles Bingley, and I think how he met your sister. My uncle is Viscount Ashby, another your uncle's partners."

"I met Lord Ashby briefly on my last visit to my uncle two years ago," Miss Elizabeth said with surprise. "I have heard of your father as well over the years, although I never met him. Why are you using only part of your names?"

"When we first met, I told you my father could be..." he paused

"Difficult?" Miss Elizabeth finished his statement.

"Exactly. Worse yet, he has a godson who has spent years convincing my father that I am a liar and anything else disreputable he could make my father believe. And my father _did_ believe, over and over. This man, George Wickham thought that he might even be my father's natural son, although that apparently was not true. At any rate, he learned to forge my writing and was using the skill to try to convince my father to disown me in his favor. I saw the danger and decided to set out on my own as soon as I graduated from Cambridge. At that time, I broke with my father completely, although I remain in contact with the rest of my family. To prevent George from finding me and causing more trouble, I dropped the Darcy name and go by simply William Alexander, which is how my other family members and Charles Bingley now know me."

"Will marrying me expose you to this George Wickham?" Miss Elizabeth asked with concern.

"Fortunately, George is no longer around to be a problem. He overstepped himself by engaging in several illegal activities. My cousin, Alex, had men watching him. They discovered enough information to George's disadvantage that he was taken up and tried for his crimes. As a result, he was transported to Australia. The ship left a few months ago but will not have arrived there yet. Unlike us, with our destination, I might add. We appear to be nearing your front door."

The carriage was slowing and came to a full stop a moment later. Will jumped out and helped the ladies down. He told the driver he would be out as soon as he could but was not certain how long that would be. Miss Elizabeth pointed the man to the stables where they could wait in warmth even if they did not unharness the horses. By this time, the front door had opened and a kindly-looking, middle-aged woman looked out.

"Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary," she said, "you are home early. Where is your mother?"

"She remained at the ball, Mrs. Hill," Miss Elizabeth replied. "We decided to come home before her. This gentleman is Mr. Alexander. He needs to speak with Papa. Is my father in his study or has he retired?"

"Mr. Bennet is still in his study, but I do not understand. Why have you come home without Mrs. Bennet?"

"Would you please show Mr. Alexander to the study while Mary and I go upstairs. My gown has been torn and although we made repairs it is not comfortable. If you come up after Mr. Alexander is with Papa, I will explain the rest."

Mrs. Hill shook her head. "I suspect I understand now. Very well. Mr. Alexander, please follow me."

They parted in the entry as the young women headed up the stairs. Will followed the housekeeper down a passage and around a corner to another. At what he judged to be the far back of the house, she knocked at a door.

"I am busy," a voice said from the other side.

Mrs. Hill opened the door slightly anyway. "Mr. Alexander is here to see you, sir. It is important," she explained.

"I do not know any Mr. Alexander, Hill. What does he want?"

"He wants to speak with you, sir. _It is important._ "

Will heard some grumbling from inside the room before the voice grudgingly said, "Let him in."

Mrs. Hill opened the door the rest of the way, motioning for Will to enter. He stepped into a room filled with books. Some were packed on shelves, while others sat in untidy stacks on the floor. Will could see evidence of two regularly used spaces in the room, one at the far side, where a small table and armchair sat. An earthenware mug sat on the table along with a few empty plates. That must be Tommy Bennet's spot in the room. Several plates also decorated the large desk behind which Mr. Bennet sat, although instead of a mug, he had a wineglass and half-full bottle of what was probably port. The room appeared comfortable in a shabby, unkempt sort of way.

"Who are you, sir, and why are you here?" Mr. Bennet asked irritably, not bothering to rise or offer Will a seat.

"I am William Alexander. I currently act as tutor for Admiral Blackwood's two sons at Netherfield. There was an incident at the ball tonight which resulted in the compromise of Miss Elizabeth. I have brought her and her sister home and have come to ask your consent to marry Miss Elizabeth within the next few days to restore her honor and ensure her safety."

Mr. Bennet laughed at him. "Lizzy is far too young to marry, sir. And you are a stranger. Why would I give _you_ my consent?"

"Your _wife_ does not think either Miss Elizabeth _or_ Miss Mary are too young to wed. Surely you have seen and heard her attempts to compromise them both. Well, this evening she succeeded in arranging the public ruin of your family and the complete humiliation of your second daughter _in front of the entire neighborhood_. If you do not consent to allow me to marry Miss Elizabeth, NONE of your daughters will marry, including Miss Bennet. I know Charles Bingley and his father. The elder Mr. Bingley is a kind man, but he could not allow his son to marry into a ruined family, because that would affect the prospects of _his_ unmarried daughter as well."

Mr. Bennet waved his hand dismissively. "Pshaw! The neighbors all know what Fanny is like. She is constantly claiming non-existent compromises. No one takes any notice."

"Sir, your daughter is upstairs now changing out the ruins of her gown, the same gown _your wife_ tore from Miss Elizabeth's shoulders as she shoved her into the arms of the militia officer with whom she was dancing. The same _officer_ who is now making jokes with his friends about raping your daughters if he can find the chance, because it is clear neither of their parents care about their virtue in the least. Although everyone could see the situation was not your daughter's fault, it was equally clear she was exposed to public view and compromised. Your wife, of course was not quiet about it, now was the officer quiet in his rejection or his lewd comments afterwards. _EVERYONE NOTICED_! And they could not help but notice your wife insisting that Miss Elizabeth would be thrown into the streets this very night if she did not marry that officer despite the fact that the man had already clearly stated he would have nothing _honorable_ to do with any member of your family!"

"So, why are you here? It had nothing to do with you." Mr. Bennet seemed unperturbed, and possibly amused by Will's forceful statement.

"I _respect and care for_ Miss Elizabeth, sir. We have had occasional conversations since I arrived and have become friends over them. I would not see her thrown out into the world with no respectable option left for her to make her way in life. Nor would I see the marriage of my friend, who loves your oldest daughter, canceled due to this travesty."

"Pshaw! Love is an illusion, and a foolish one as well. If young Bingley is too squeamish to take Jane because she has a stupid mother, then she can do better. As for Lizzy, she can go visit with her aunt and uncle in London for a little while until this all blows over. You make too much of nothing." Mr. Bennet chuckled, leaving Will furious.

"You make too little of it, sir. Miss Elizabeth says you are an intelligent man, but clearly, she was wrong. Your family reputation is in ruins, men are discussing raping your daughters, not just Miss Elizabeth but Miss Mary as well, and you just _laugh_ over it and refuse to do what is necessary to fix the problem and secure the safety of your daughters?"

"What kind of safety do you offer, young man?"

"I offer Miss Elizabeth an honorable marriage. I may not be wealthy at the moment, but I have enough to support her in my savings and I can earn more. She knows what I have and has accepted it as sufficient. If our marriage proceeds, then so can the marriage of her older sister, and the Bingleys are wealthy enough that Miss Bennet will have no worries. Your younger daughters will have respectable connections to help them find good husbands when they are old enough. All you have to do is consent, so the vicar will issue a common license. That should not be _too_ much effort to save your family." Will could not keep the sarcasm out of his voice as he said the last sentence.

"Respectable connections? You said you are a tutor." Mr. Bennet did laugh unpleasantly at that.

"I am. I am _also_ the grandson of an earl and nephew to a viscount, both of whom have good names and many contacts among the Ton."

Mr. Bennet raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Then why are _you_ working for a living?"

"Because I _choose_ to do so." Will saw no reason to tell his history to this man. It would make no difference and only provide him with more to mock.

"Hmph. I will talk to Lizzy in the morning. If she believes it is as serious as you say, then I will consider giving my consent."

"Will you promise not to allow your wife to throw her from the house before then?"

Again, Mr. Bennet waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. Now be off with you. I am certain this will all blow over quickly."

Will realized there was nothing more he could say. Mr. Bennet seemed more willfully blind than his own father, and much lazier as well. He left the study, returning to the entryway near the stairs. Will felt he needed to speak with Miss Elizabeth, or at least get word of the conversation to her before he left. Upstairs there were noises of people moving around. Leaning against the wall, Will waited, knowing someone would come down eventually.

Eventually someone did. At the sound of footsteps on the stair, Will looked up. Tommy Bennet had stopped partway down and was observing Will with interest.

"I have seen you in church before, but I do not know you. Are you the reason my sisters are in an uproar?"

"That reason would be your mother. She arranged a very public and humiliating compromise for Miss Elizabeth with a man who absolutely refused to marry her. Your mother declared she will throw your sister from this house. I know and respect Miss Elizabeth, so I offered for her instead. She accepted, and I brought both of your sisters home while taking the opportunity to ask your father for consent."

"And he made a joke of it all?" Tommy guessed as he resumed his descent of the stairs.

"He did. I wanted to speak with your sister before I leave but was not sure how to get word to her politely."

"I will tell her. I am Tom Bennet, by the way."

"You sister refers to you as Tommy. I am William Alexander."

The boy shook his head. "They _all_ call me Tommy, and I _hate_ it. If you are going to be my brother, please call me Tom."

Will smiled. "As you wish, Tom. I prefer to be called Will." They shook hands.

Tom turned back up the stairs and began to slowly ascend. "Come on up. You can wait in the hall by my room while I see if she is presentable. I heard Mrs. Hill fussing over her dress earlier."

Will began to climb the steps behind the boy. "Yes. Your mother grabbed the shoulder of her gown and tore it while shoving her at a militia officer."

"Pshaw!" Tom's exclamation of disgust sounded just like his father. "Mama will simply not quit. Where is _she_ now?"

"I think she might still be at the ball, or perhaps on her way home. Some of the local ladies dragged her away from the scene of the compromise and I did not speak with her. The Admiral loaned us his carriage, so I could bring your sisters home safely."

"I hope _her_ carriage loses a wheel on the way," he heard Tom mutter. Will silently agreed with that hope.

At the head of the stairs, Tom turned down a corridor. Will could hear Mrs. Hill and Miss Elizabeth's voices from somewhere at the end of it. Tom stopped at a door and opened it.

"You can go in if you like, or you can wait out here. I will go check with Lizzy for you."

"Thank you." Will leaned back against the wall by the bedroom door.

Tom gave him a grin in which Will could see the family resemblance to Miss Elizabeth. Then the boy turned and went down the hall to a door at the far end. He knocked, and when the door opened Will heard Tom explain that their father had treated the request for consent to marry as a joke and Will would like to speak with Lizzy.

Miss Elizabeth emerged a moment later, wearing a simple morning gown. As she came down the hall to meet Will, he pushed away from the wall and stood up straight.

"Tommy says Papa treated your request like a joke," she said.

"Perhaps not quite a joke, but he refused to take anything I said seriously. He says you are not old enough to marry and I am overreacting. It will all blow over in the morning."

"You told him about the compromise and the officers?"

"I did," he said. Will saw the same fire flare up in her eyes that he had seen when she confronted her mother earlier that evening. "He did say he would talk to you in the morning and consider giving his consent if you agreed there might be a problem."

"Oh, did he? Well, I would prefer to have this settled tonight. Will you accompany me back to the study?" She turned and quickly walked to the stairs, not waiting for an answer. Will caught sight of Tom, Mary and Kitty all smiling as they stood outside the door at the end of the hall before he turned to follow his betrothed down the stairs and back to the study.

Miss Elizabeth rapped sharply on the study door but did not wait for an answer before opening it. She boldly stepped inside and walked up to the desk. Will followed her in but stopped just inside the door.

Mr. Bennet had been in the act of raising his partially filled glass to his lips. The motion of his hand stopped partway as he regarded his angry daughter for a second, then after the slightest shrug of his shoulders, he continued the motion and took a sip.

"Papa!" Miss Elizabeth said reprovingly, although in that same serious and quiet voice she had used against her mother. "Why are you unwilling to do _anything_ for the security of your family?"

"I am unaware of any threat to my family." He stated simply, cocking an eyebrow mockingly at her as he set the wine glass back on the desk.

"Did you not listen when Mr. Alexander told you of Mama's actions and the threats the officers were planning against me and Mary?"

"Oh, he spun some story about a compromise and the foolish talk of men better known for their bravado than their courage. I am certain it is nothing more than the usual fuss your mother creates." He shrugged more visibly this time, but Will could also tell from his expression he was waiting to be amused by whatever argument his daughter made.

Miss Elizabeth also seemed aware of his desire to make sport of her. Of course, she probably had much experience with that tendency in her father's personality. When she spoke, it was with quiet intensity that carried a strong sense of displeasure.

"I have _never_ been more ashamed to own you as my father than I am at this moment. I used to look up to you and honor your intelligence and education. Yet with each passing year you have grown more lazy and self-indulgent, retreating from all effort and responsibility under the excuse of poor health. Yes, you are ill, that is plain to see, but you are not too ill to find amusement in the troubles of others. You should not be too ill to take an interest in those you should be caring for and protecting. But no, you choose to laugh at my mother instead of insisting she behave with decorum. You allow her to place _all_ of our reputations in jeopardy, and then, when she succeeds in ruining us, you refuse to listen to the man who is willing to provide a simple solution. You treat us _all_ as some great joke -players put here for your amusement. _You have consistently failed us_ , but for me that ends _now_. Mr. Alexander will be visiting the vicar first thing tomorrow morning and will bring him here to obtain your consent to a common license that will allow me to marry as soon as possible. You _WILL_ provide that consent no matter what Mama has to say about it or how amusing you find her foolishness. I will be contacting Aunt Phillips to see if she will take Kitty under her care. If she agrees early enough, then Mr. Alexander and I will marry _tomorrow_. Otherwise, we will marry the day after. When I leave this house, Mary will be coming with me. I will also recommend that Jane stay away from here until right before her own wedding. None of my sisters should _ever again_ be subjected to the abusive behavior we have constantly received from our mother or the neglect we continually receive from _you_."

Mr. Bennet's eyebrows had raised in surprise with each comment, and by the end of her speech they had almost joined with his hairline, although he was still clearly amused by the situation.

"That is quite a set of demands, young lady," he said when she fell silent.

"No, sir. I made _one_ demand. You _will_ give your consent to my marriage when the vicar arrives. Everything else was a simple statement of fact. No action is required on your part."

"And if I refuse to let your sisters go?"

"They will go anyway. Mr. Alexander has promised me there will always be a place in our household for Mary even if she does not come with any allowance from you to support her. No matter how much or little we have, she is welcome to share in it. Aunt Phillips has wanted Kitty to join them for years. She will not care whether she has your support or not, and you are too lazy to fight to keep any of us."

"What about your brother?"

"I would take him if I could, but he needs to stay here. Mama will not harm him, and he must learn to stand up to her and become a better man than you are."

"You are certainly full of judgements tonight, Lizzy. I expect life as the wife of a poor tutor will soon beat some of that attitude out of you and you will look back fondly on the comforts you had in this home."

"Perhaps, but it seems unlikely to me. Most of those _comforts_ were too dearly bought. Now, I bid you good night, sir."

Will offered Mr. Bennet a shallow bow, then stepped back to allow Miss Elizabeth to precede him from the room. Once out, he shut the study door behind him.

As they reached the entry, Will asked, "Were your aunt and uncle at the ball this evening?"

"No, Aunt Phillips was feeling rather tired this evening and decided to stay home. She sent word to me earlier, so I would not worry when I did not see her there."

"It is probably still early enough. Would you like me to stop by their home this evening and confirm whether Miss Kitty is welcome to stay with them? I can give you the answer when I come with the vicar in the morning."

"I would appreciate that," she said. "I also think you now have the right to call us all by our unadorned names - Lizzy, Mary, Tommy and Kitty."

"Thank you, I look forward to seeing you in the morning, Lizzy. Perhaps it will be our wedding day."

"Let us hope it is. I am ready to leave here for good. You will find my aunt and uncle's residence on the second street north of the church. Turn left into Percer Lane and they will be the third house on the left. They live in the same building as my uncle's office, so you should see his sign on the wall by the door. Thank you for running the errand, Will."

He took her hand and raised it to his lips as he bowed. "It is my pleasure, Lizzy."


	20. Getting to the Church

Will hoped the discussion with Mr. and Mrs. Phillips would be easier than the ones with Mr. Bennet. He passed Lizzy's directions on to the coachman, and almost before he knew it, they were pulling to a stop in front of the attorney's house. There were still lights on in the house, so Will knocked at the door. A maid opened the door of the Phillips home, and Will asked to speak with Mr. Phillips. It was not until she asked for Will's card, an article he did not have on him, that Will remembered he was not acquainted with Mr. Phillips and only knew his wife by sight.

"I do not have a card on me," he said, "but my name is William Alexander, and it is imperative I speak with Mr. and Mrs. Phillips regarding their nieces."

The maid asked him to wait, which he did while she went in to speak with her employers. A few minutes later she returned. "Please come in, Mr. Alexander," she said as she opened the door for him. She led him to a small but comfortably furnished sitting room where Mrs. Phillips waited with the man Will assumed was her husband.

"Mr. Alexander," the man said, bowing in greeting. "I am Clarence Phillips, and this is my wife, Jane Phillips. If I am not mistaken, you are the tutor for Admiral Blackwood's sons, are you not?"

"That is correct, sir." Will confirmed, bowing in return

"And what is your connection with my nieces?" the attorney asked.

"I am very soon to be married to your niece, Miss Elizabeth Bennet," Will said, prompting a gasp from Mrs. Phillips and a questioning look from her husband. "I am actually here on her behalf, but perhaps I should explain the events of the ball this evening before I pose her request."

Mr. Phillips sighed heavily. "Fanny managed a compromise." He growled and clenched his fists angrily shaking them at his sides in a frustrated gesture. Calming himself with a deep breath, he gestured for Will to take a seat with them.

"What did my sister do?" Mrs. Phillips asked anxiously, and clearly no less frustrated than her husband, as they settled into the chairs.

Will explained the events of the evening yet again, including far more detail than he had provided to Mr. Bennet. Mrs. Phillips was horrified at her sister's actions, but Mr. Phillips was more concerned with the threat posed by the militia officers.

"Admiral Blackwood announced the betrothal before I left the ball," Will said. "We did not expect any resistance from Mr. Bennet given the nature of the compromise and the Admiral felt that would be the best way to warn off anyone who wished to harm your nieces."

"But your tone tells me you _did_ have resistance from Bennet," Mr. Phillips said.

Will nodded. "He refused to take _any_ of it seriously. Finally, however, Miss Elizabeth spoke with him, or _at_ him, anyway. She informed him he _would_ provide consent tomorrow when I bring the vicar and that we _will_ be marrying as soon thereafter as may be, possibly even tomorrow morning. Miss Mary will be joining us at Netherfield, by invitation from the Admiral and his wife. Which leads me to Miss Elizabeth's request." Will said.

"Kitty?"

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary are both concerned about leaving Miss Kitty alone at Longbourn with their mother. They want to know if you would be willing to take her into your home as you did Miss Lydia. If you cannot, Miss Mary will remain at Longbourn and I expect Miss Elizabeth will continually worry about them both."

"Of course, we will take her," Mrs. Phillips rushed to agree. "I have wanted her for years, but she did not like to be away from her other sisters."

"What did Bennet have to say about the plans for his daughters to leave him?" Mr. Phillips asked.

"Very little. Miss Elizabeth did not _ask_ him. She _told_ him that was how things were to be and stated that even if he disagreed, she knew he was too lazy to put up any fight. He had nothing more to say about that."

"Oh, I should have liked to have heard _that_ discussion," Mr. Phillips said gleefully. "I knew she would one day reach her breaking point and finally have it out with that useless lump her father has become. Gardiner will be pleased to hear it as well. That is my wife's brother," he added by way of explanation.

"I am aware of the connection to Mr. Gardiner. My uncle, Lord Ashby, is a partner of his."

Mr. Phillips gave him a suspicious look. "So far as I am aware from dealing with their legal records and what I know from my brother, Lord Ashby has only one nephew and his family name is Darcy."

"That is correct, and it is my name. However, I have had a number of disagreements with my father and chose to support myself on my own. It is not certain I will ever be my father's heir, and at the moment I can only offer Miss Elizabeth my salary and my savings for our mutual support."

"Hmm, that reminds me, we should draw up a settlement. It seems as if neither of you has much to depend on, although her dowry is somewhat larger than she is aware. Gardiner and I have set aside a small fund for each of them and I have the power to release it or arrange the settlement of it for Lizzy. Since you plan to marry quickly, do you have time to discuss the matter tonight? We can make it vague enough to account for the possibility of a reconciliation with or inheritance from your father, while also having some concrete amounts set aside to protect her."

"I am at your disposal, Mr. Phillips," Will replied. He knew the Admiral would not mind the additional delay for such an important reason, and it was not such a cold night the driver or horses would be suffering as they waited.

"Very well, let us adjourn to my office. I can draw up a draft now and have a final ready to present to you tomorrow morning. We will arrive to pick up Kitty early and will remain until we know when you and Lizzy will be marrying. I expect Bennet will be petty about the situation and refuse to give her away in the church, so I will plan on doing so in his stead."

The two men rose, and Will bowed respectfully to Mrs. Phillips. She told him of her pleasure in meeting him and how she hoped for a quick resolution of their problems. "I am very glad you are looking after Lizzy and Mary," she finished.

The attorney's office was quite a contrast from Mr. Bennet's study, despite the common denominator that was a large collection of books. Here however, they were all neatly shelved and arranged in a way to make whatever was needed easily found. The furnishings were utilitarian, but of good quality. Will could tell by the surroundings that Mr. Phillips took pride in his profession.

Drawing a few sheets of paper from the desk, Mr. Phillips took up a pencil and began to jot down ideas for the settlement document. As he needed clarification he asked Will for details. Soon he had an outline, which included placing the funds Gardiner and Phillips had managed as a trust fund to act as Lizzy's jointure, set aside in such a way that it would continue to accrue interest until it was needed. That way she could depend on something to support her if anything unexpected should happen to Will. They included reference to any property or monies he should later inherit and made her his sole heir in the absence of children. They also drafted a simple will with the same provisions. They could expand upon it or change it later if the circumstances changed.

It was shortly after midnight as they finished up. Will knew the ball would probably not be over for at least another hour, so he had time to get back and speak with the Admiral before he retired for the night. Feeling satisfied by his evening's work and having the assurance that Kitty was most welcome with her relatives, Will returned to Netherfield hoping he would soon be able to seek out his bed.

~o~

The following morning Will was up early, but not for a ride, at least not right away. He spent some time rearranging his belongings to make room for whatever Lizzy would bring with her. It was important she feel as welcome as possible and this was one thing he could do to help her.

Although the Admiral had given him the day off to settle as much as he could, Will joined the boys for breakfast so he could explain to them the change in plans for the day. He gave them some simple assignments to work on that could keep them occupied while the nursery maid watched over them for the day. The boys were not sure how they felt about Will bringing two new people into the house, but he promised them they would still have his attention during lessons and having Lizzy and Mary there would not make much of a change for them.

Once the boys were settled for the day, Will and one of the grooms rode to the vicar's house. On the Admiral's orders, the groom would accompany Will until it was determined if the wedding would happen that day. Then the groom would ride to notify the Admiral while Will finished his planning and other tasks. The Blackwoods would attend the wedding as yet another way of showing their support for the young couple.

Mr. Hampton, the vicar, had not attended the ball, but he had already heard the gossip about Mrs. Bennet's poor behavior and the compromise during the dance. Knowing the Bennet family as he did, he agreed a quick wedding would be the best way to protect the young ladies. He had his assistant prepare the church while he and Will went to Longbourn to obtain Mr. Bennet's consent for the issuance of a common license.

Even before they knocked, Mrs. Hill opened the door and gestured for them to come inside. They understood her silence as Mrs. Bennet's voice suddenly emanated from a nearby room.

"No! You have it all wrong! Lizzy must marry Captain Loften. The tutor will do for Mary! You must threaten a lawsuit against the Captain to make him marry Lizzy!"

Will almost burst out laughing when the vicar rolled his eyes and looked heavenward upon hearing her words. They followed Mrs. Hill down the hall to the study, quickly skirting past the partially open door of the sitting room where Mrs. Bennet continued to declaim her views to Mr. and Mrs. Phillips. As they approached the end of the hall, Lizzy slipped out of one the side rooms to join them. The vicar greeted her with a smile, and Will offered his arm for the remaining few steps to the study door.

Mrs. Hill announced them and then went back to her other work while the vicar and the young couple entered Mr. Bennet's sanctuary. He looked at the three of them with resignation but made no protest as they entered.

Mr. Hampton took a document from his pocket. "This is the license. I will need you to sign it, Mr. Bennet." He spread it on the desk in front of Lizzy's father.

For a moment, Mr. Bennet looked like he might refuse. He examined the three standing in front of him and noted the determined looks on their faces. With a sigh he picked up his pen, dipped it in his inkwell and signed at the spot the vicar indicated. He then offered the pen to Will, who signed as well.

"Very good," said the vicar. "The church is being prepared as we speak, and the wedding can take place in two hours if that is acceptable to you all."

Mr. Bennet did not respond, but Will and Lizzy thanked him. Just then, Mr. Phillips entered the room through the still-open door, followed by a man Will did not know.

"Ah, good, you have the pen out," he said. "I have Lizzy's settlement here for your signatures. Mr. Hampton, would you join Mr. Hill and witness for us?"

Mr. Bennet looked surprised at his words, apparently not having expected them to bother with a settlement given the haste of the marriage. He looked suspiciously between his brother-in-law and Will, who he realized must have been in company the evening before. He accepted the document Mr. Phillips handed to him and began to read it through. He quickly passed over the first part but balked at the figure listed as Lizzy's jointure.

"What is this?" he asked indignantly. "Why would I be settling over five hundred pounds on Lizzy? Where do you think I would get that kind of money?"

"It is her dowry," Mr. Phillips said.

"Her _dowry_ is the fifty pounds you and Gardiner insisted I place in trust for her when she was born. It is the same amount I set aside for each of her sisters at your insistence."

"That was the basis of her dowry, it is true," Phillips said, unperturbed. "However, Gardiner and I each contributed fifty pounds in the beginning as well. The money was placed in the four percents, with the interest added to the principle each quarter. Gardiner and I both added a few pounds here and there to _all_ the dowries as we felt we could spare it. The end result for Lizzy is what you see listed in this document. You will not have to forego a single book to honor this settlement."

Mr. Bennet gave his brother-in-law a dirty look at the jab and quickly signed his name to both copies. Will signed the spot reserved for him with his full legal name, and Mr. Hampton and Mr. Hill signed as witnesses. The agreement was now binding. Will thought it amusing that for both documents Mr. Bennet appeared not to have noticed, or at least drawn any significance from, his legal name.

As Mr. Phillips blotted the signatures, Mr. Bennet pointed to the door. "You have what you needed from me. Get out."

Mr. Hill left immediately, to return to his duties Will supposed. Mr. Phillips folded the two copies of the settlement, tying each closed with a ribbon. "Do you intend to give Lizzy away at the wedding?" he asked as he pocketed one copy and handed the other to Will.

"I wash my hands of her. Of all of them, since you plan to remove the other two from my home as well. I will _not_ attend the wedding. Now get out!"

A voice from just outside the door surprised them. "I will give Lizzy away." Tom Bennet said.

Will clapped the boy on the shoulder as he exited the study. "Thank you, Tom. I know your sister will appreciate your support."

Mr. Phillips and Mr. Hampton both copied Will's action as they passed by the Bennet heir. Tom looked a little embarrassed by the attention but pleased as well.

"Close the door!" Mr. Bennet shouted after them, Tom complied and followed the others as they stepped into one of the nearby rooms at Lizzy's gesture.

The room appeared to be a small parlor for use on hot evenings based on the northern orientation and the vents, now closed, above the short row of small windows on the outer wall. It was chilly now, despite the small fire in the grate, but none of them really minded.

"When is the wedding?" Tom asked.

"In about two hours. Say, eleven o'clock?" Mr. Hampton replied. The others all nodded.

"Your aunt is doing her best to distract your mother while we make preparations." Mr. Phillips added. "Kitty's trunk has already been loaded on our carriage. We will take her with us when we leave. Lizzy and Mary have packed their belongings as well, and their trunks are in the stable on the farm cart. We can send them to Netherfield momentarily."

"I need to send the Admiral's groom with a message. I can send the cart at the same time. Admiral and Mrs. Blackwood wish to attend the wedding. The groom will tell them when to be at the church."

"Mary and I are prepared to leave at any time. We would rather Mama not disrupt the wedding, so it might be best if we leave without telling her any more or requesting her presence." Lizzy spoke solemnly.

"Normally I would not approve of such disrespect for a parent," Mr. Hampton told them, "but in _this_ case, I believe it is entirely justified. Quite frankly, _I_ would prefer not to have her disrupt the wedding either."

Mr. Phillips spoke again. "I suggest we all leave Longbourn now. My wife and I will take Tommy and the girls with us in our carriage. Mr. Alexander can ride back with us after he sends the groom and cart on their way. Mr. Hampton can return to the church and we will all meet there shortly before eleven."

The others agreed. Lizzy went to gather her sisters. Will and Tom headed to the stable together.

"I wish I could ride," Tom said as he and Will watched the vicar head off down the drive. The groom was just preparing to leave for Netherfield, and one of Longbourn's men was hitching a horse to the cart that would follow him.

"You have never learned?" Will asked in surprise before he remembered Mrs. Bennet.

"Mama is too afraid I will be thrown and killed to allow such a thing."

"That possibility is always present," Will admitted. "The man who is to marry your oldest sister, Charles Bingley, was thrown once when I was teaching him. He was fortunate to land in a hedge. Despite being scratched and bruised, he survived. That might not have been the case had he landed a yard over on either side. The area was very rocky."

"I would still like to learn. Could you teach me?" Tom was almost pleading.

"Your parents will not approve," will said, "although if you can convince Lizzy it is a good idea, I will find a way to give you lessons."

Tom grinned. "Lizzy always says I should spend more time outside. I will get her to agree."

As they spoke, the carriage was brought out and around to the door, while a stable hand brought Will's horse to him as well. Mary, Kitty and Lizzy emerged from one of the side doors of the house. Tom joined them and all four entered the vehicle, crouching so they could not be seen through the windows should Mrs. Bennet come to the door of the house to see her sister off. Will mounted his horse, but hung back to stay out of sight for the same reason.

They need not have worried. Mr. and Mrs. Phillips were seen off only by Mrs. Hill. The housekeeper looked to Will as if she might be crying, especially when the three girls and Tom poked their heads up for a moment and waved to her. When she closed the door again, Will brought his horse forward, and together they headed for Meryton.

~o~

The girls all disappeared upstairs with Lydia almost as soon as they arrived at their aunt and uncle's home, with Mrs. Phillips joining them. Apparently, they had plans to redo Lizzy's hair and add a little ornamentation to her bonnet in honor of the wedding. Tom sat with Will and Mr. Phillips downstairs.

As they waited, Tom questioned Will on his time at Cambridge and what it was like to be a tutor. Mr. Phillips added a few stories of his time at school, which made the time pass quickly. They were just about to walk over to the church when the maid announced visitors that Mr. Phillips was apparently expecting. Right behind her came Mr. Gardiner and Charles Bingley.

"Charles!" Will exclaimed on catching sight of his friend. "Whatever are _you_ doing here?"

"I am here to be your best man. Assuming you want me, that is," Charles said brightly.

"Want you? I am delighted to see you. Of course, I want you as my best man! Oh, let me introduce you to Mr. Phillips and Tom Bennet, our brother-to-be."

The introductions were made, and Will was introduced to Mr. Gardiner in turn. He and Mr. Phillips had a good laugh at Will's surprise.

Mr. Phillips explained. "First thing this morning I sent a messenger off to Gardiner telling him about last night's events and today's plans. I suspected he would want to meet you and see our Lizzy married if he could. I was glad the vicar suggested eleven for the wedding as it gave more time for Gardiner to arrive."

"Young Bingley was visiting for breakfast when the messenger showed up. As soon as he realized the groom was his closest friend, he insisted on joining me for my ride. We came as quickly as we could, only stopping to change horses once on the way. Jane and my wife wanted to join us, but we knew the carriage would be too slow if you were to be married this morning."

"Yes, it would have been. I think we need to leave right now," Mr. Phillips said. "You four head on to the church. I will follow with my wife and nieces in just a few minutes."

As he walked along with Will, Charles and his Uncle Gardiner, Tom said, "Charles, Will told me you were thrown from your horse when you were learning to ride. Did it scare you when that happened?"

"A little, but for the most part, it just hurt a great deal. That hedge was pretty prickly. Did he tell you why I was thrown?"

"No, I assumed the horse just became upset."

Charles looked to Will, who nodded. "They know my full name, Charles, although I have only mentioned that I am at odds with my father. Go ahead and answer freely."

"Yes, Gardiner mentioned knowing your full name from Mr. Phillips. I explained some of your circumstances on the ride here. Well, Tom, my horse did become upset, but it was not because of anything I was doing. Mr. Darcy's godson, George Wickham, was there. We call him Will's shadow, because he darkened Will's life with his trouble. That day he was trying get Will to hand over his allowance and making threats of the kind of trouble he would cause if Will did not."

"Did you give him the money, Will?" Tom asked.

"He did not," Charles answered for his friend. "He told George he could not trust him to keep any bargain he made and so Will would just keep the money. George became angry at that, and kicked his horse into a gallop heading straight towards me. He turned away at the last second, but it scared my horse, who reared and threw me. _That_ was why I fell."

"Is Will a good teacher?"

"He was a good teacher, but it was hard, because we always had to watch out for trouble from his shadow. It was Will's cousin, Richard, who taught me how to be a really good rider. I expect Will is a much better teacher now."

"What happened to his shadow? Is he still out there causing trouble?"

Will answered that. "George Wickham is on a boat to Australia. He finally got into trouble he could not charm his way out of. I am glad to be free of him, and hope I never lay eyes on him again."

"I have heard some things about the Wickham boy from Lord Ashby," Mr. Gardiner added. "I would say we are all lucky he is gone. He was the cause of the trouble with your father, was he not?"

"Yes, he was. But that is in the past. I would rather not talk about either my father or my shadow right now. I am about to get married and would prefer to approach my wedding with good thoughts."

"That is the right spirit," Mr. Gardiner said. "And here we are at the church. It looks like someone else has arrived as well."

"It is my employer and his wife. I shall have to introduce all three of you to the Admiral. We probably have just enough time before the ladies arrive."


	21. Starting a Life Together

_AN: To Kayee, that curse of Anderson's was very much in my mind for George Darcy in this story. It does not mean there cannot be redemption, but as you say, he is losing everything he holds dear, bit by bit, of his own doing. To everyone else who is reviewing - I love some of the guesses you put forth for how the story will go. Please be assured I read every comment even if I do not incorporate the ideas right away. Since I am writing a few chapters ahead this time I have sometimes already incorporated some version of the idea and sometimes I just keep the idea tucked away for another story. Thank you all. And for the guest who wondered why Will didn't tell Lizzy about Tom not liking to be called Tommy - he did in the first draft of that chapter, but I had forgotten that and drafted a much better explanation in this chapter so I cut it out of that chapter in my final edit. I guess you could feel the hole. ;oD_

* * *

o

o

Although Will had thought very little about what his wedding would one day look like, he knew this was probably not what he would have expected. For someone of his family's wealth and consequence, the wedding would have involved a church full of people and an expensive and extravagant wedding breakfast afterwards. Instead, the church seemed over-large for the handful of guests, all of them family or very close friends, and there would be no wedding breakfast at all. Will did not mind in the least; he only hoped Lizzy would not be too disappointed.

The night before, Will had informed the Admiral of his full name when he found out his employer wanted to be at the wedding. In turn, the Admiral informed his wife. This meant no one present would be surprised when Miss Elizabeth Bennet married Fitzwilliam Alexander Darcy today. Because he still hoped to stay away from his father's notice and Ton gossip, they all agreed Lizzy would be addressed as Mrs. Alexander after the wedding and he would continue as William Alexander. No one outside the group, with the exception of his Fitzwilliam family members, the elder Mr. Bingley, Jane and Mrs. Gardiner, needed to know any different.

Mr. Phillips and the ladies arrived as Will finished introducing Charles, Mr. Gardiner and Tom to the Admiral and his wife. While the ladies hung back to remove their outerwear and take one last look at Lizzy's gown, hair and bonnet to make certain they were just right, Mr. Phillips approached Will and spoke to him quietly.

"Do you already have a ring?" he asked.

Will groaned slightly. "Oh, no. I forgot," he said.

With a bit of a smirk, Mr. Phillips replied, "I thought you might have. You had a great many things to arrange in the last several hours. Actually, I had not thought of it either, but my wife did. She wishes to make a gift to you of _this_ ring," he pulled a ring from his smallest finger and offered it to Will. "It belonged to her grandmother and my Jane cannot think of a better place for it than gracing Lizzy's finger as a symbol of your pledge to protect her."

Will accepted the ring gratefully, looking at it with care. The silver band had a floral pattern carved into it, with a tiny chip of what he thought was probably amber set in the center of the largest flower, which was shaped like a daisy. It was a pretty piece and Will thought it would suit Lizzy well. "Thank you, Mr. Phillips, and please thank your wife for me. Although we are rushing due to the potential scandal and danger, I have been trying to make this as easy as possible for Lizzy. I am afraid she would have been both disappointed and embarrassed had I been unable to produce a ring when the vicar asked for it."

Clapping him lightly on the shoulder, Mr. Phillips replied, "We appreciate your care for our girl. It looks like they are about ready now. You should pass that off to your best man, if he can be trusted to handle it, and take your place at the front."

The two men headed over to where Tom stood talking with Charles and the Admiral. Mr. Phillips escorted his nephew to the back of the church, instructing him on his role, while Will passed the ring to Charles and they moved to take their places.

The look of illness seemed to fall from Tom as he proudly escorted his sister to the front and placed her hand in Will's. Perhaps it was that he had a purpose at this moment, something more important than just living long enough to break an entail. For a short time, _he_ was Lizzy's protector and he took that very seriously.

Will offered a nod in thanks as he accepted the precious gift Tom symbolically offered in the form of Lizzy's hand. As the boy stepped back and took a seat between his uncles, Will and Lizzy faced the vicar, flanked by Mary and Charles. The wedding ceremony began.

~o~

Without a hitch or a hiccup, the ceremony followed its usual pattern and was soon complete. Will did have a feeling of both relief and chagrin when Mr. Hampton asked for the ring and Charles passed the Gardiner family heirloom to him. At the final blessing, Will listened carefully and he truly felt blessed that he would now have a partner by his side to share in whatever was ahead. This might have been a rushed affair and a marriage of necessity, but he trusted Lizzy to take their marriage as seriously as he intended to do.

Will and Lizzy signed the register, followed by their witnesses. The young couple were now officially and legally married. Mr. Hampton congratulated them first, and then the rest of the attendees gathered around. Lizzy received hugs from all her sisters while Will shook hands with the gentlemen. Soon, Mrs. Phillips invited them all back to her home to celebrate. It turned out she had set her servants to preparing some finger foods and procuring some other items from the local shops while the wedding took place. It might not be a big party, but she felt Lizzy needed at least some kind of wedding breakfast.

Mr. Hampton thanked her for the invitation but declined because he had parish work to do. The Admiral, however, gladly accepted. He and his wife followed the party as they walked back to the Phillips home together.

Lizzy took her husband's arm for the short walk, watching with amusement as her brother chatted happily with Charles. "What did you do to Tommy?" she asked. "He seems so much more confident today than I have ever seen him before."

"Actually, he said he hates to be called Tommy. It makes him feel like a child. I have been calling him Tom as he requested and treating him like an adult. It seems to be what he needed."

"I had no idea he disliked the nickname, although I can certainly understand it. If he wants to be called Tom, I will do my best, although I am certain I will forget from time to time. I think part of it is not just being treated as an adult but having you and Charles accept him as a companion."

"He is lonely for additional company, I think. You and I will have to make certain he is not too isolated at Longbourn. At fourteen, he is old enough to start making decisions for himself. He has already begun rebelling against your mother's form of protection. Perhaps we can find ways to help him rebel effectively, so he gains the freedom he wants without doing something stupid or dangerous just to prove he can."

Nodding, Lizzy said, "I remember those years. When I was 13 and 14, Jane had just come out and Mama was already pushing me to be ready to find a husband. She insisted I stop going out for walks and wanted me to stop reading or doing much of anything else I enjoyed. Papa did not agree with her but, as usual, he did nothing to stop her rants either. I wanted to run away, find a way to send Mama away or, as you say, do something dangerous just to prove I could."

"What _did_ you do?"

"I talked to Aunt Gardiner about it. She told me my frustration was a natural part of growing up, although my mother's excessive focus on ridding her home of daughters was certainly exacerbating the problem. She helped me see where I was justified in rebelling, like continuing to read and educate myself or taking walks to ease my frustrations so long as I remained safe. She walked me through the logical conclusions to some of my more drastic ideas, like finding a group of gypsies and running away with them. Most of all, though, she listened without judging me. That helped more than anything else."

"I am perfectly willing to do the same for Tom if he needs it. I am certain Charles will feel the same. Timing is the major difficulty. I still need to spend most of each day with Howard and Benny. You and I are unlikely to visit Longbourn and Charles will be returning to London. That reminds me, do you suppose your father's reaction to _our_ marriage will cause problems for your sister and Charles? Do you think he might refuse to give Jane away?"

Lizzy looked out at the street ahead thoughtfully. "Hmm, he just might refuse." She brightened a second later and turned back to look at Will. "Even if he does, Tommy, I mean _Tom_ , has proven himself perfectly capable to give her away in Papa's place. We cannot control my father's decisions and I shall not worry about trying. I will tell Jane what has happened, but _she_ must negotiate with Papa if she is determined to have him at her wedding."

Will agreed that was best just as they arrived at the Phillips home. The entire group crowded into the parlor after handing their outerwear to the maid. The servants had been busy while the ceremony was going on. A long narrow table was now set up against one wall and covered with a tempting selection of foods. Small plates sat to the side.

The gentlemen fixed plates for the ladies and then served themselves. Will and Charles provided hints for Tom, suggesting he look after Kitty as they served Lizzy and Mary. Mr. Gardiner looked after the needs of his youngest niece while offering his approval of Tom's efforts to be a proper gentleman. The Admiral offered his own compliments on the confident way the young man had delivered his sister to her new husband. He had clearly seen enough of the family to guess that Mr. Bennet had refused to perform that duty.

"I appreciated your presence today, Tom. It meant a great deal to have your support," Lizzy told her brother.

"Wait! You called me Tom!" he said in surprise.

"Will just told me you prefer that name. I would have started using it sooner if you had let me know that being called Tommy make you feel like too much of a child. I cannot promise I will not slip sometimes, but I will _try_ to remember. You certainly acted like an adult today and deserve a more adult name."

Tom could not think of what to say, so he just smiled as his other sisters spoke up and pledged to do their best to remember his chosen name as well. The adults all agreed with Lizzy's comments, expressing their appreciation of his actions that day. It was more positive attention that the boy was used to having at any time and it was clear he was not certain how to react.

Mr. Gardiner saved Tom from an attack of embarrassment by asking if he could have a few moments of Will's time. Mr. Phillips joined the two men as they stepped over to the attorney's study.

"I was wondering if I might take a quick look at the final provisions of the settlement, since I administer the accounts for the girls' dowries, and I wanted to see if you had any questions for me," Mr. Gardiner stated.

"I have no objection to having you look over the settlement," Will replied. Before he could pull his copy from the inside pocket of his coat, Mr. Phillips was already handing over the copy he had kept after Mr. Bennet signed the documents.

It was a relatively short and simple document. All the same, Mr. Gardiner gave each provision detailed attention.

"Yes, this will do nicely," he finally said, folding and handing the document back to Mr. Phillips. "How did Bennet react to the amount of Lizzy's jointure?"

Will started to chuckle at the memory while Mr. Phillips described Mr. Bennet's surprised objections to the amount. Mr. Gardiner was both amused and disgusted.

"That is about what I expected," he said. "I told him what I planned to do with the funds when I first set up the account for Jane. He paid no attention. I know he has always resented that we both insisted he put aside even the paltry fifty pounds for each of them. He could easily have done twice as much without even missing the funds, and if he did not allow Fanny to fritter away so much, they could all five have very respectable dowries by now."

"I am glad Lizzy has something to depend on no matter what may happen to me," Will said. "I hope I may request your assistance if I have funds to invest later."

"Of course. Will you be notifying Lord Ashby of your marriage?" Both Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Phillips looked at him intently.

"I plan to write to him this afternoon. I am still in regular contact with my uncle, my cousin, my grandfather and all of my aunts. My sister as well, although all my communication with her goes through my uncle. It is only my father I have broken with."

"He has been acting strangely these last few years. You know he pulled everything he could out of our investments?"

"Yes, my cousin told me a few months ago. We know George Wickham was stealing from Pemberley's accounts and we suspect my father had to cover unexpected costs because of it."

"I heard your uncle's complaints for years about how your father's devotion to his godson was robbing you of your rightful place in life. I also heard your father complain because he loved you but did not understand you. I stayed out of the matter although I was inclined towards your uncle's view, which matched Bingley's based on his son's reports. Lord Ashby told me about the probable murder of the elder Mr. Wickham and the transportation of the younger one. What contact I have had with your father since, and it has been very little, gave me the impression of a man whose beliefs have been shattered, leaving him a confused husk of a man."

"My cousin had the same impression. I am doing my best to bear no grudge against my father, but I do not wish to open the old wounds by contacting him or giving him any power over my life. He is aware my cousin knows where I am and how to contact me, but the only question he had was whether I was safe. He ended the conversation after my cousin's one-word answer and has not asked any of my family about me since."

"That is a hard thing to deal with. It seems like you have been making good choices since you decided to go out on your own. I am very grateful that you were not willing to allow Lizzy to be ruined by her mother's foolishness." Mr. Phillips indicated his agreement.

"I know Mary is to go with you for now at the Admiral's invitation," Mr. Gardiner continued. "If there comes a time you cannot keep her with you, please contact me. I will recommend Jane stay with us until her wedding. After that we can take Mary if need be."

"Or us," Mr. Phillips added. "It would be tight, but we would never turn away one of our girls."

"Nor would we. Or Tom if he needed us." Gardiner said.

"I think all will be well for the time being. You have met the Admiral. He is a good man and treats me well. I think his wife will truly appreciate the company of Lizzy and Mary. With Kitty and Lydia here and Jane with you until she and Charles marry they are all safe."

"Just remember us if you need help," Mr. Gardiner told Will. "Shall we return to the party? I would like a little more time with my nieces and nephew before Charles and I head back to London."

"Are you going back this afternoon?" Will asked.

"We came prepared to spend a night or two if need be, but I would truly prefer to get back to my wife and children. The weather is good today as well, so we can make good time."

They rejoined the company, spending a little more time together. When it seemed like time for the party to break up, the Admiral offered to take Lizzy and Mary back to Netherfield in his carriage since Will had only his horse. They bid farewell to the others, with Lizzy and Mary giving Charles several messages to pass on to Jane.

Will rode ahead of the others, with Tom riding behind him. He quickly delivered the boy to Longbourn's front door, then cut across the fields so he could take his horse to the stable and come back to the door to meet the carriage as it arrived. He walked around the corner of the house just in time to help the ladies down.

"I will show Mary to her room and see that she is properly settled," Mrs. Blackwood said to Will after they had all disembarked. "Perhaps you should take Mrs. Alexander to your quarters?"

Will agreed, and they all went inside together. In the entry, the Admiral bid the ladies a good afternoon and headed off to his study. Mary walked up the main stairs with Mrs. Blackwood while Will and Lizzy followed behind.

"It seems strange it was only a day ago that we were here for a ball," Lizzy said quietly to Will as they climbed the stairs. "Now we are here to live."

"I am glad you are," he replied. "This may not be an ideal way to start a life together, but I have faith in both of us. All will be well." Lizzy squeezed his arm gently in what he hoped was agreement.

A little to Will's surprise, Mrs. Blackwood led Mary to the suite directly across the hall from Will and Lizzy. "My husband was merely joking about placing her in the attic, you know," she said when she saw Will's expression. "She is safest here and the sisters will be happier for being close together. Now, I will show Mary her room. You take care of Lizzy." She smiled at him as she opened the door of Mary's suite.

Will stared after them for a few seconds until Lizzy nudged him. "Oh, yes. Well, we are just here," he said, turning to face their room. He opened the door and allowed Lizzy to go in first.

"Oh, this is lovely," she said, walking slowly around the room. "And so much larger than I was expecting. This is one of the family guest rooms, is it not?"

"Yes, the Admiral said they had so much room and so little family to fill it that he saw no point placing me in the attic or servant's quarters. The staircase just beyond this room goes directly up to the nursery on the next floor, which means I am closer to the boys than I would have been otherwise. They are still young enough to need a nursery maid, so she has the quarters adjoining the nursery and schoolroom."

"That is convenient, as is this. It is very kind of the Admiral, as well. I am still surprised they were both so insistent that Mary and I stay here with you. It is certainly not the usual way a tutor, or his family if he has one, is treated."

"I agree with you completely. This _is_ most unusual. I think if the Admiral had been a landowner all his life he would have handled the situation much differently. His time aboard ship gave him a more liberal perspective on rank and position. He told me last night, after I informed him about my full name and the problems with my father, that he had learned to respect men who were willing to work and act to improve themselves no matter what background they came from. He said that by helping us along, he was, after a fashion, also paying back those who had helped him. In addition, he made the valid point that by treating me well, and by extension you and Mary, he knew I would be even more loyal and willing to do my best by his sons. That is true, of course, although I would still have done so even if he had not given you both a place in the house."

"While you were talking with my uncles, he said something similar to me. Mrs. Blackwood also told me that by acting as unofficial companions Mary and I could consider ourselves as earning our room and board. Our duties will not be very onerous, she said. We will spend the morning in her company, talking, reading or doing our needlework. She also asked me to help her visit the tenants and look after their needs. I do not think either of us will mind."

"The most awkward part of it I have found is dealing with the other servants and I expect you will find the same. We do not have the same standing at Netherfield that we had in our childhood homes, and the other servants know it. I have been very careful to create as little extra work for the staff as I can. I also make certain they know I appreciate their efforts on my behalf. When I first came here, the housekeeper and I discussed guidelines on requests like ordering bathwater or coal for the fires, extra cleaning in the room and how the laundry is handled. So far, I have managed to stay on good terms with most of the other staff members."

"I will speak with Mrs. Nicholls as well. The housekeeper at Longbourn, Mrs. Hill, is her cousin, so I have known Mrs. Nicholls all my life. Mary and I will make sure we cause no trouble in the household."

She ran her hands along the spines of the books on the bookshelves as her slow circuit of the room took her by them. Will saw her smile as she paused at some of the titles. "You have a nice collection here, Will," she finally said. "They seem to be arranged a little tightly for the space, though. Were you planning to add some more?"

"Actually, I thought you might be adding some," he said, grinning. "You mentioned enjoying trips to Hatchard's, so I suspected you might bring a personal collection with you. I made space on the shelves just in case, and I also tried to make space enough for your other belongings. We have a large chamber and attached dressing room through here." He opened the door to the bedchamber. "I see they have delivered your trunks."

Lizzy joined him in the room a little hesitantly, then she laughed at herself. "I have to remember we are married now. It does not break with propriety for us to be in this room together."

"No, not anymore. It stills feels a little strange, I admit. Would you feel more comfortable unpacking and getting settled if I return to the sitting room? I do have letters to write to my family to announce our wedding."

"I would not want to push you out of the room, but if you do have letters to write, I will be perfectly happy working in here on my own. What will you tell your family about our wedding?"

"The truth. I always try to tell the truth when I can, and they deserve to know. None of them will be upset or hold the situation against you. In fact, I think my sister will be delighted to know she is not the only girl in the family now."

"I hope I can meet her sometime."

"You will. Now, the dressing room is just through the door. Use all the space you need, and feel free to rearrange anything in the rooms if it makes more sense to you. I want you to feel comfortable here, after all. Come get me if you need help moving anything."

"Thank you, Will, for everything." She stepped close to him. Rising up on her toes, she softly kissed his cheek. Before she could turn away, he reached for her hand. He cradled her cheek with his other hand.

"I think we can do a little better than that," he said. He leaned down and gave her a gentle, sweet kiss on the lips. As they parted, he smiled at her slight blush, knowing he was blushing as well "I will be in the other room if you need me," he said. He left her standing there and headed back to the sitting room to begin drafting his letters.


	22. Christmastide

Over the next few weeks Will and Lizzy found they had to make several adjustments to their routines as they learned to live together as a couple. They had originally decided to take the intimacies of marriage slowly, although because they were sharing a bed it was not long before they felt comfortable enough to fully enjoy one another's company. Some moments were awkward or embarrassing, but they decided to work through any self-consciousness together and forge a true partnership. By each offering the other respect and consideration, they found themselves well on the way.

Their days began early so they could spend part of the morning together before Will's duties began. Dressed warmly, the couple would walk in the garden before the sun was quite up. The winter sun rose late, so it was not as early in the morning as it sometimes felt. After their walk, which also usually included a pleasant chat, Will would take his horse for its daily exercise while Lizzy returned to their rooms and prepared for her day. She and Mary spent the morning with Mrs. Blackwood - talking, sewing for the poor or doing needlework for themselves and sometimes going out to visit neighbors or to look in on the tenant families at Netherfield. Lizzy told Will it was like being at home at Longbourn except with much better company than her mother. She and Mary both felt their presence was appreciated, which was a big change from home.

Will still ate breakfast with the boys, taught them their lessons, took them out on their ponies if the weather was good, and did his planning for lessons once they had their play time. However, he no longer took solitary walks or spent the rest of the afternoon by himself. After preparing the lessons, Will would either take another walk with Lizzy, or spend time with both sisters, talking or just reading quietly in company.

On some afternoons Will told them of his childhood and the problems caused by George and his father. They responded with their unique views of growing up in the Bennet household. Will was not surprised to find that Mary had received different treatment and saw the situation a little differently from Lizzy; their personalities were also different. Both sisters had felt neglected and unwanted, but Mrs. Bennet had been more actively against Lizzy simply because she was more rebellious. The trio had several spirited conversations about the responsibilities of parents, what made a good parent and how they had each been affected by the failures of their own parents or supported by their aunts and uncles.

Will's letter of explanation to his uncle received a quick reply that was even more positive than Will had expected. Although Will had previously alluded to some of the events in the neighborhood, including meeting his neighbor, in his wedding announcement letter he provided a detailed explanation of the background and the circumstances leading to his quick marriage. He wanted to be certain his uncle understood and could explain to his grandfather, Alex and Georgiana, who had all received briefer letters. He had also written to his Aunt Miranda and Aunt Catherine, but avoided word of the drama involved, simply providing a glowing description of his bride and his joy at being awarded her hand. Lord Ashby's response was first to arrive.

 _Will,_

 _I must first admit my surprise at the course you have chosen but, at the same time, I know I should not_ _ **be**_ _surprised. As always, you have done the honorable thing and done it well. I am, of course, glad she is a gentleman's daughter, and I also sense you had become very fond of her even before you offered her marriage. At least you know she is not a fortune hunter. The circumstances are not ideal but I suspect you will come out of them even stronger for the experience._

 _I had heard of_ _Mr._ _Bennet from Gardiner before this, and none of it was very complimentary. He had thought well of the man when Gardiner's sister first married him but with each bout of illness and each passing year, his natural indolence and detachment from the responsibilities of the world has increased. Gardiner describes his sister as a foolish and petty woman who might have become something much better under the guidance of a caring man. Mr. Bennet's lack of energy and disinterest have allowed her to give free rein to all the worst aspects of her character. fortunately, I have also met your wife briefly a few years ago and was impressed by her intelligence and cheerful nature. Gardiner has always spoken highly of his nieces and this one in particular. I think she will adapt well to being either a tutor's wife or the mistress of Pemberley. I know your mother would have approved of her and of your actions. You may not have gained a large dowry or fine connections, but I think you will have a true companion and a happy life, which is worth far more._

 _I also find it amusing that you have married_ _a_ _sister of the woman Charles Bingley is to wed. You two will finally be brothers in fact. I know you have been as close as brothers for years, so it really only makes the relationship official. I do not object to the connection. As you know, I hold both Bingley men in the highest esteem. I have some things of import to tell you, so I plan to accept the elder Mr. Bingley's invitation to the wedding, which I understand is to be held in Meryton on January 8_ _th_ _. I expect to see you then and to also become better acquainted with your wife. Your aunt and Georgiana will come as well, if you have no objection. I am certain you know from her letter how pleased she is to have a sister. Your aunt wishes to meet her new niece and is_ _also_ _looking forward to the trip._

 _Gardiner has told me the inn at Meryton is not the best of places, so we will probably stay at one I know well in St. Albans. That does mean we will not_ _be able to_ _stay late that day. I would appreciate it if you could find a place where we could meet privately for perhaps an hour. What I have to discuss may not take that long, but I want to be certain we have time for any questions you may have._

 _As I am certain you have guessed, your aunt and I have kept Georgiana with us without any objection from your father. He is not well, I think. I went to see him, but he refused to speak of anything regarding you, George or the estate. Something is eating at him, and I suspect we both have a good idea of what that might be – guilt, regret, disgust a_ _t_ _his own failures. I do not know what may come of his preoccupation. Georgiana is safe for now and welcome for as long as she chooses to stay with us. She is such a comfort to your aunt, who is still distressed over Richard's loss. I will admit I am as well, but I am trying to move on._ _All the same, the presence of your sister is a blessing._

 _I look forward to our visit in January. Do take care of yourself and give your wife my best wishes._

 _AF_

Will read the letter to Lizzy and shared Georgiana's response, which had been included in the same package, as well. That was a bright, happy letter that told how very delighted she was to finally have a sister. She included wishes for her brother's happiness and the hope they could spend a little time together when she traveled to Meryton for the Bingley wedding. She also included a very enthusiastic note to Lizzy welcoming her to the family. Lizzy shared it with Mary, who compared Georgiana's energy and good cheer with Lydia's. The sisters hoped the two girls could meet during the short visit.

Will also hoped he could arrange a meeting for Georgiana to his wife and her sisters. By the time Christmas arrived, Will felt as close to Mary as if she had been born his sister, and he knew he was in love with his wife. He wished he had time available to become better acquainted with Kitty, Lydia and Tom, but that was much more difficult because of his schedule. He, Lizzy and Mary sat with the other girls and Mr. and Mrs. Phillips at church, but they had not yet stayed after to spend time in their company because they rode back with the Admiral or with the servants from Netherfield. The weather had turned too cold for them to walk back, and so the ride was necessary, meaning they had to leave on time.

Will found the social dynamics at church interesting. Unsurprisingly, Mrs. Bennet refused to acknowledge any of her daughters or Will. She focused her plentiful comments on Tom and on pronouncements about Jane's upcoming marriage, although she was occasionally heard to brag that two of her daughters lived at Netherfield, even as she avoided looking at or speaking to those same daughters.

Lizzy had explained that because Jane was born first and was most like Mrs. Bennet in coloring, not to mention beautiful, she was still favored despite being a girl. Even though their mother had still pushed for her to marry, her attitude was different towards Jane. And apparently, Jane's marriage was still something to be celebrated. However, she told him that Jane had felt hampered in making plans for the wedding by the need to stay in London. Her older sister had written to both parents, but the responses were not what she had hoped. Will and Lizzy also noticed another possible problem.

It seemed Mrs. Bennet was talking to hear her own voice at church, because her neighbors only acknowledged her when absolutely forced to do so. They offered no appearance of pleasure in her company and did not respond to any of her commentary. Some very obviously gave her the cut direct. However, Mrs. Bennet was too wrapped up in her own concerns to notice.

Mr. Bennet _did_ notice the attitude and actions of the neighbors but it only served to amuse him. The neighbors made no attempt to speak with him either. He had never really cared for their conversation, so it was no punishment. As for Lizzy, Will and the others, Mr. Bennet did not ignore them, but he did not go out of his way to greet them, either. Only Tom made a point of talking with his sisters and new brother either before or after the service each Sunday.

"Mama seems to have no idea she is in disgrace with all the neighbors," Tom told them on the Sunday before Christmas. "She thinks it is odd no one has come to visit her and she complains about people gadding about because no one is at home to her when she visits. Yet she does not accept that they are simply not at home _to_ _her_. Even if she did, I doubt she would connect it to her own behavior."

"Can she _really_ be _that_ stupid?" Will asked. "It is obvious none of her neighbors are paying her the least attention. How does she _not_ know?"

"She believes what she wants to believe. That has always been her way. I worry that no one will attend Jane's wedding or the breakfast afterwards, assuming Mama even plans one," Lizzy said.

"Oh, she is planning a breakfast," Tom replied. "Or at least she talks about it a great deal. It is hard to tell if she is actually doing anything beyond talking."

"I have not heard of her making any arrangements with the merchants," Mrs. Phillips told them. "It would be a shame if she does not finish the planning and even more if no one comes. Poor Jane does not deserve that. I shall have to talk to the other ladies and see if they have received invitations and if they will come for Jane's sake."

"I meant to ask you, Aunt Phillips, may I come to your home after Christmas service so I can spend the rest of the day with my sisters? Papa just plans to have a tray in his study as usual that day. I really do not want to spend it alone"

"Of course, you may come, Tom. I had already invited Will, Lizzy and Mary to join us as well."

"We plan to be there, Tom," Will said. "And we will make certain you get home safely afterwards."

"Do you think you and Lizzy could help me learn to do the accounts? Mr. Jackson was wondering about the end of the year payments. I asked Papa to show me how to do it, but he said it would get done some time and not to worry about it. Mr. Hill told me that Lizzy normally did the accounts including arranging for the servant's boxes on boxing day. I do not want that to be forgotten."

"That is well thought of, Tom," Will told him. "I help you as I can."

Lizzy added, "Bring the ledgers with you on Christmas. Will and I will show you how to work with them. Also bring any unpaid bills that have come in this month."

"How will I know they are unpaid?" Tom asked.

"They will be unopened," Lizzy replied. "Now, you had best go. It sounds like Mama is ready to leave."

~o~

The Admiral and his wife planned to spend Christmas day at home with their sons, so he readily agreed to allow Will the day off. He even offered to send his carriage to retrieve Will, Lizzy, Mary and Tom after their Christmas dinner.

Tom arrived at the Christmas morning service carrying a satchel that Will suspected held the account books and bills. Over his mother's protests the boy joined his siblings where they sat with his aunt and uncle. Mrs. Bennet appealed to her husband to insist Tom rejoin them, but Mr. Bennet just smirked at his wife and remained silent. She was finally cut off by the beginning of the service, although she did send several glares in the direction of her children when she should have been paying attention to Mr. Hampton.

When the service ended, Mrs. Bennet tried once again to insist Tom attend her, but he simply refused. When she asked him what he thought he was doing, he replied, "I am going to have Christmas dinner with my family. I know _you_ are not planning anything special and Papa intends to spend the rest of the day in his study. I wish to be with my sisters and my aunt and uncle, who have invited me to join them. I will be back this evening. Happy Christmas, Mama."

She continued to argue, but Tom refused to be drawn in. Finally, Mr. Bennet said, "Leave the boy alone. He deserves some good company for the afternoon. It is time for us to leave." He shooed Mrs. Bennet out of the church as if he were shooing chickens from the yard. She continued to squawk and complain, but he took no notice. Anyone else who did simply laughed over the sight.

As they left the church, Lizzy indicated the satchel and asked, "Did you have trouble getting the ledgers?"

"No. I told Papa what I planned and he handed them over along with all the bills. He _knows_ they need to be done. He just did not want to do them himself. He is too accustomed to you doing them for him. As long as he is not required to go to the bother of teaching me, he is fine with me taking over the job."

"The estate is to be yours one day. If you are willing to do the work, then you should learn to do it right. Will and I shall help you with that." Lizzy told him.

On the walk back to their house, Mr. Phillips agreed to allow Will and Lizzy to use his office for their accounting lesson. He also felt that Tom should learn to run the estate, since it was unlikely his father would make any great effort with it. He joined them in an advisory capacity to help Tom understand what things he _could_ do and which tasks legally had to be done by his father, as well as suggesting ways to make those tasks as effortless as possible in hopes he could persuade Mr. Bennet to actually do them.

Lizzy had been doing the accounts for the previous four years, ever since she became too frustrated by learning of late bills and problems with the household expenses. He father had happily allowed her to take over. Mr. Gardiner had provided her with the training she needed to effectively manage the ledgers . That was when she first learned about her mother's habit of overspending her allowance on fripperies to "calm her nerves." Lizzy and Jane had tried to find ways to reduce their mother's extra spending, but without their father's backing it was of no use. Instead they found ways to cut costs in other areas to make up for it without having the estate or tenants suffer. By this time Lizzy knew the accounts inside out and was the best person to help Tom learn.

Will helped by serving as a scribe, taking notes for Tom of anything unusual about the accounts or bills and jotting down reminders for future bills or issues that were likely to come up. He also added some of his own suggestions. It was a great deal of information to cover, but two hours later they had the account book fully up to date and Tom had a detailed plan for how to arrange payments and what steps he would need to take to keep the books consistently in order.

"Ask any of us for help if you need it, Tom," Lizzy said. "I am very proud of you for stepping up like this. You may be young, but this is your estate and your future."

"Do you really think I have a future beyond breaking the entail?"

"I am certain of it, Tom," Lizzy said. "As long as you do not risk your health by doing anything foolish, you should live a full life. Look at how Papa hangs on despite having a weak heart and a susceptibility to colds. Mama is merely thinking of herself and her needs when she moans about you living long enough to break the entail. You must not let her limit your belief in yourself."

"Your sister is correct, Tom. You will be fine," Will added.

"I agree," Mr. Phillips said, "but I also think you have learned enough for today. Let us go enjoy ourselves with the rest of the family. Christmas only comes once a year, you know."

Will finally had his chance to spend time with Kitty and Lydia. They knew Will had a sister and they wanted to know all about her. Will learned about them from the questions they chose to ask. He could see Kitty was something of a follower, whereas Lydia had no problem speaking up and taking the lead. Both were delighted to hear that Georgiana would be coming to visit when Will's uncle attended Jane's wedding.

"Why _is_ your uncle a guest at our sister's wedding?" Lydia asked.

"My uncle has been friends with Charles's father and your Uncle Gardiner for many years. The only reason Charles was able to attend Eton was because Lord Ashby used his influence to get him in as a favor to his friend. Now, it is true my uncle might not have come if I were not here as well. He does want to meet Lizzy again, and my aunt and sister want to see me and meet her. This is a good opportunity."

"When did your uncle meet Lizzy?" Lydia asked.

"I met Lord Ashby the last time I stayed with the Gardiners in London," Lizzy said. "He had some business with Uncle Gardiner and came to the house. We were introduced when we met passing one another in the hallway. He seemed a very pleasant man. I liked him."

"But did you know Will was his nephew?"

"No, Lydia. I had no idea until Will told me himself in the carriage on the way home from the ball. I had no idea he was the grandson of an earl or the nephew to a viscount. I just knew he was a respectable man who was willing to offer me an honorable marriage."

"So if your grandfather is an earl, do you have any title? Or will you?"

"My grandfather may be an earl, Lydia, and my mother had the courtesy title due to an daughter, so she was called Lady Anne, but my father is simply a gentleman farmer with the same rank, or lack thereof, as you own father. The only way I will ever have a title is if, like Sir William Lucas, I am granted a knighthood."

"He received that because he once performed a service for one of the king's administrators when he was still a shopkeeper," Mary explained. "It must be rather easy to become a knight."

"It can be, if you know the right people or do a favor for one of the right people. I mean no disrespect to Sir William, however. He seems a very good man."

"Will your uncle look down on us?" Kitty asked hesitantly.

"Not at all, Kitty. You are my sisters now and he will offer you the respect that position deserves. Remember, he is a friend of your uncle, which makes you doubly of interest to him. You need not fear him."

As the conversation turned to other matters., Will enjoyed the feeling of being part of a big family for a time. They talked and laughed together and later went in to enjoy a delicious Christmas dinner together. It was the best Christmas Will had ever had, even counting the ones when his mother was still alive.


	23. Invitations

A few days after Christmas, the Admiral sent for Will just as the early afternoon lessons were concluding. Hoping there was no problem, Will quickly made his way to his employer's study.

"Come in, Mr. Alexander," the Admiral told him when he knocked at the partially open door. "There is no problem, I just needed to speak with you."

"Thank you for the quick reassurance," Will said, accepting the seat in front of the desk the Admiral offered to him with a gesture.

"I know a summons to the commander's quarters can often be nerve-wracking. I will come to the point quickly. You know that spending so much time together, my wife and yours discuss matters of importance to them with each other. Earlier my wife mentioned to me that the young ladies told her your uncle and several other members of your family are coming to attend Miss Jane Bennet's wedding. She also said your uncle was hoping for some time to talk with you, but since they are not staying in Meryton due to the poor quality of the inn it may be hard for him to do so."

"That is all true, sir," Will confirmed.

"I know what I am about to propose is a little out of line because I have not met your uncle, but I feel one cannot gain _too_ _many_ good connections. Do you think your family would be willing to accept an invitation to spend a few days here as my guests.? Or would that be too awkward for you? I understand the party will include Lady Ashby, your sister and possibly a few other members of your family. In fact, I would also be willing to offer house room to the groom and his family if it is not too presumptuous. This house is so large it echoes. I would enjoy nothing better than to fill it with guests for a short time."

"You are not finding the life of a landowner quite to your taste, are you sir?"

"Not at all, young man. It is too quiet and solitary, and I find the ground a bit too solid under my feet. I am used to much closer quarters and the roll of the sea. I would like to relieve some of the tedium of land life for a bit. What do you say? Might I tender my invitations through you?" the Admiral gave him a large smile.

"With the lure of proper accommodations, I believe not only my uncle and aunt would accept, but my cousin might come as well. Possibly even my grandfather, the Earl of Matlock would attend. Mr. Bingley and Charles are likely to accept. Their party would include my friend's two sisters and the husband of the elder sister."

"If the rest of the family is as good natured and jovial as young Mr. Bingley, I expect it will be a merry party. We can have the guests arrive on January 6 or 7. The wedding is Wednesday, and they are all welcome to stay until Friday or Saturday."

"My friend and his father are of a very similar temperament. My uncle and cousin are both good natured and friendly men as well. My grandfather can be a bit curmudgeonly, but he is a good man and I do not think you will find his company a hardship. I have heard that Charles's sisters tend to act above their station and be a bit unpleasant. Charles does not think very highly of his brother-in-law, Mr. Hurst, although that is mostly because the man thinks of little beyond food, drink and hunting. I doubt any of them would cause problems, but you should know a little bit about the people you are inviting."

"I trust our wives can manage your friend's sisters. As for the rest, well, it takes all kinds and I am certain we can all get along for a few days. I will write invitations to Mr. Bingley and Lord Ashby if you would be so kind as to provide a sort of letter of introduction to include with them. I will have you arrange for express messengers to deliver the invitations. Is that acceptable?"

"Very much, sir. If there is nothing else, I will go prepare my letters."

"Dismissed." The Admiral sent Will on his way with the usual order.

~o~

After the letters were written and the expresses had gone out, Will talked with Lizzy and Mary about the invitations. Both were surprised at the Admiral's offer.

"We had no idea Mrs. Blackwood intended to tell her husband about the situation," Lizzy told him. "We were discussing the wedding and some of the challenges Jane was facing because Mama cannot really be trusted to plan anything that requires more than a few orders to Mrs. Hill. I mentioned the letter from your uncle and his comment about the inn at Meryton being uncomfortable. I certainly was not fishing for an invitation."

Will chuckled. "Oh, I believe you. The Admiral is a very social man, I have discovered. It is not that he wants to be at every party or gathering, He just likes to have people around, even if they are not in the same room. He had become used to the close quarters of a ship and always having the noise of other people as he does his work and goes through his day."

"I think Lizzy and I can understand that," Mary said. "Longbourn may be larger than a ship but living there always included a sense of bustle and noise. Half of it was Mama, of course, but when all of us were at home, you could not go very far inside the house without running into someone. Netherfield is so large that one does not even have to try to hide in order to get away from company."

"My home was very different," Will explained. "Pemberley is very large. Even when all my relatives were visiting there were always many unoccupied rooms. I am used to the space and silence. It could be lonely at times, but it is familiar. I honestly do not think the Admiral will end up wanting a home like Netherfield in the long term. He has given it a good try, but I expect he will soon decide to either return to the sea or find a much smaller home and different style of life than that of a large landowner."

"If your family and Charles's family all accept the invitation, Netherfield probably will feel full for a short time," Lizzy observed. "Hopefully that will help the Admiral feel more comfortable here for a little while longer."

~o~

Both Lord Ashby and Mr. Bingley quickly responded by express indicating their acceptance of the invitation. Will's uncle agreed that it was a little out of the usual order, but he looked forward to meeting the Admiral and his wife. The better accommodations meant the whole family could have a proper visit. His uncle also wrote that the Earl and Alex would probably both be willing to join them for at least part of that time now that they would not have to stay at an inn.

Mr. Bingley and Charles sent their thanks as well. Given the situation at Longbourn they would have felt uncomfortable bringing their whole family there, and Mr. Gardiner had been very clear about the poor quality of the inn. Mr. Bingley, in particular, viewed this invitation as an ideal alternative. In a letter to Will that accompanied the acceptance of the invitation, Charles was also very enthusiastic about the opportunity. Through the thin scattering of blots Will read:

 _Not only do I get the chance to see you, I am looking forward to seeing the estate where you work and having the time to explore the community where my dear Jane grew up. If we were staying in St. Albans, it would be much more difficult to do that and to support Jane as she makes her preparations over the last few days before the wedding._

 _I hope you gave the Admiral and his wife sufficient warning about my sisters. Hurst will be no trouble, as long as he is fed, but Caroline and Louisa are already complaining about being forced into some country backwater, as if Meryton were on the northernmost edge of Scotland instead of being a mere twenty-five miles from London. They are fond of saying my Jane is a "dear, sweet girl" in one breath while listing off all the reasons they think I should not marry her in the next. Thank heavens Father approves of the match. For them, it all boils down to the fact that Jane is neither wealthy nor titled. They will even discount the connection to your family because Father and Lord Ashby are already friends and therefore connections they can talk about whether I marry Jane or not._

 _You know your secret will be out with my sisters living in the same house as your family, especially if your sister is there. They may never have met you, but even if we keep up the illusion that you are Mr. Alexander, the connection to Lord Ashby cannot be hidden and gossip of your occupation will hit the lower circles of the Ton in which my sisters spread their vicious words. Are you prepared for that? I know your shadow is gone, but if word reaches your father he will easily figure out what you have been doing these last years. Since he has made no move to contact you it might not be a problem, but you must be aware the possibility._

 _I continue my search for an appropriate estate to purchase. For now, Jane and I will return to my father's townhouse to live. It will be a bit crowded, as Louisa and Hurst live there still and, of course, there is Caroline. I hate having to bring Jane into the same house as my younger sister. That consideration will probably push me to find a place sooner rather than later. Perhaps your uncle can suggest something._

 _The week of the wedding will probably be chaotic for you between your duties as a tutor and our presence as guests. I hope you can balance that well. I will do my best not to be too demanding of your time, but I do hope to spend some of the visit with you. My wedding will only be the more memorable for having this visit._

~o~

Much to Will's surprise, Lord and Lady Ashby, along with his sister, arrived for _their_ visit on the Saturday afternoon before the wedding. Despite the cold, the weather had been sunny and clear that day, so Will and Lizzy decided to walk out around the grounds after Will took the boys for their ride that afternoon. The couple exited a small copse of trees along the drive as a carriage rumbled towards them followed by a conveyance loaded with luggage.

Will had just recognized the vehicle and the coat of arms on the side when he heard an order for the driver to hold up. The vehicle barely stopped rolling before the door opened and Georgia exited so quickly she appeared to simply tumble out onto the road.

"Will!" she cried excitedly as she got her footing and ran to meet her brother. Lizzy dropped Will's arm, knowing what was about to happen. He spread his arms wide and caught his sister as she jumped into his embrace.

"I am so happy to be here, Will!" She hugged him tightly.

"As I am happy to see you," he said. Will looked to his uncle, who was approaching at a much more sedate pace than Georgiana had done. "You are earlier than I had expected."

"I made arrangements with the Admiral so we could avoid either traveling on Sunday or going to London for a day before coming back here on Monday. I expect he decided to surprise you with the change in plans."

"It worked," Will replied, "and it explains that smirk he gave me when he saw us heading out for our walk a little while ago."

"Ah yes, it is good to see you again, Mrs. Alexander," Ashby said with a bow to Lizzy. "If you do not mind Georgiana walking back to the house with you, we will go on and see you there."

Lizzy curtsied as Will agreed with his uncle's plan. As Ashby turned to go back to his carriage, Georgiana stepped out of Will's embrace and curtsied, addressing Lizzy with her eyes cast down. "I am sorry, Mrs. Alexander. I did not intend to slight or ignore you."

"You were simply excited to see your brother," Lizzy finished for her, smiling warmly as Georgiana looked up at her. "I understand perfectly. I also think you should call me Lizzy. We are sisters now, after all. In fact, you have a whole set of new sisters since Will and I married."

"I received your letter, but uncle told me we would be here before my reply could reach you. I have so many questions to ask. Do you really have four sisters? What is it like?" Georgiana began to lose some of her shyness in her excitement about the topic.

"I can tell you a little bit about it as we walk back to the house. Shall we?" Lizzy took Will's arm again and he offered the other to Georgiana.

As they strolled back to the house, Lizzy told Georgiana about each of her sisters, starting with Jane and moving on down the line to Lydia. Georgiana asked several questions, which Lizzy answered. Will also added comments regarding his own impressions of his new sisters which only served to heighten Georgiana's desire to meet them.

On their return, they found the Admiral and his had already greeted Lord and Lady Ashby and shown them to their rooms, so they could freshen up after the trip. Mrs. Blackwood had returned downstairs and was waiting with Mary in one of the sitting rooms with a view of the drive, the better to spot the couple as they returned with the third guest. Because his sister _was_ a guest, Will and Lizzy brought her in through the main door instead of the side door they usually used.

"Welcome, Miss Darcy. We are very glad to have you here," Mrs. Blackwood greeted the young girl after Will introduced his sister.

Will noticed his sister was acting shy again, ducking her head and not making eye contact with either Mrs. Blackwood or Mary. She did, however, curtsy and say the proper words expected of her. Will and Lizzy exchanged glances at the reaction, and noticed a similar exchange between Mrs. Blackwood and Mary. Lizzy could not help it. She began to laugh, causing Georgiana to look up.

"You have nothing to fear from us, you know," she told the girl. "We are all happy you are here, and we want you to be comfortable."

"Why did you laugh?" Georgiana asked hesitantly.

"You had been so very excited just a moment before, yet suddenly you were acting like you thought we might eat you. When you had your eyes downcast we all looked at each other and I simply could not resist laughing. I was not laughing at you, Georgiana, just at the situation."

"I am sorry I am so shy. I just become uncomfortable meeting new people."

"I do the same," Mary said. "Just be assured that my sisters and I are all as excited to meet you as you are to meet us."

Georgiana smiled at them all in response. Since there seemed nothing more to say straight away, Mrs. Blackwood offered to show the girl to her room so she could settle in and refresh herself after her long trip. They went upstairs, leaving Lizzy, Will and Mary together.

"I hope she did not take offense," Lizzy said. "I was just amused at how one minute she was happily talking about how much she wanted to meet us all and the next minute she could not look any of us in the face."

"I think she wants to be accepted by all of us too much to take offense," Mary said. "I remember feeling the same on occasion."

"Even if she did feel slightly offended, I know she has already forgiven you for it," Will explained. "As Mary says, she wants to be accepted. She just has not met that many people outside of family, so she has not had much practice in how to react."

Any further conversation was interrupted by Lord Ashby. He looked in at the door of the sitting room and asked if he could join the party.

"Of course, Uncle. Please come in," Will replied. "Have you met my new sister, Mary?"

"We were introduced on my arrival. I was hoping to get to know both your wife and Miss Mary a little better. Is now a good time?"

"Certainly, Lord Ashby," Lizzy said. "Shall we all take a seat?"

They began a conversation in which it quickly became clear that Will's uncle already knew a great deal about both young ladies, presumably from Mr. Gardiner. He asked about their interests, how they liked living in their current setting and what they thought of their oldest sister's upcoming wedding.

Lady Ashby and Mrs. Blackwood joined them as they covered the final topic, followed a few moments after by Georgiana. It soon became a general discussion of the wedding. Mrs. Blackwood revealed that she had arranged with Mrs. Phillips to host a dinner for the neighborhood on Tuesday evening to celebrate the wedding. It was intended as a way for those neighbors who wanted to congratulate the couple but could not bring themselves to be in company with Mr. or Mrs. Bennet to participate. Mrs. Phillips was handling the invitations while Mrs. Blackwood arranged the party. The Gardiners and Jane would be invited, but not Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. In fact, Mrs. Blackwood and Mrs. Phillips had already contacted Mrs. Gardiner so she would know what to expect.

"It seems a harsh thing to cut off the parents of the bride in this manner," Lady Ashby remarked.

"Many people in the neighborhood are refusing to associate with my parents anymore," Lizzy told her. "The only way they will join the party is if my mother is not present. We know the wedding itself will be very sparsely attended. Some people will come for the sake of the rest of the family, especially Jane, but the situation may end up being very tense."

"Charles is a good man and I have heard only the best of your sister as well. If this is the best way to celebrate with them, then we will help make it a success," Ashby said. "I suppose we must accept introductions to the parents of the bride." He grimaced slightly.

"Only if you feel like it," Lizzy said with a grin. "It will not hurt my feelings if you choose to avoid an introduction."

"I will take that information under advisement," Ashby replied. He winked at Lizzy, prompting them all to laugh.

"While we are all together, I wanted to mention something Charles brought up in his last letter," Will said. "He mentioned that his sisters are vicious gossips who have the ear of some members of the lower circles of the Ton. He warned that anything untoward about this wedding as well as my occupation and relations will be spread as soon as they return to London. I wanted everyone to be aware of that possibility."

Lady Ashby smiled wickedly. "Leave those two young women to me. I will make certain they both know their place _and_ know not to spread anything that I do not want to hear make the rounds of the Ton. I have the connections to crush _their_ social ambitions without harming their father or brother. They _will_ behave, or they will find themselves cut as effectively as this neighborhood is cutting Mrs. Bennet."

Still sitting, Will bowed to her slightly. "I leave the matter in your capable hands, Aunt Susan."

"As well you should," she said.

~o~

For this evening, Georgiana took her brother's place eating with the boys in the nursery. They seemed delighted to have the company of their tutor's sister and she had fun telling them stories about Pemberley. If she was surprised at their interest at the various horses in the stable, she did not let on. She would have had to eat on her own otherwise, not being old enough to join the adults, and this way she left her brother free to eat with the family.

Admiral Blackwood had a second good laugh over Will and Lizzy's surprise at the early arrival of Will's family. His first laugh had been when Ashby and his wife arrived. In keeping with the non-traditional manner of the whole visit, Ashby introduced himself. Then he explained about having met Will and Lizzy on the way, including the reaction to his arrival two days sooner than expected. Before dinner Ashby had told Will how the Admiral roared with laughter and said his joke had gone off as he had intended and he only wished he had seen Will's reaction himself. He was able to enjoy his joke all over again as they came in to dinner.

Dinner was an enjoyable time for all present. Despite a more than ten-year difference in their ages, (Ashby was the older), the Admiral and Ashby found they had enough else in common to start building a comfortable friendship. The ladies joined in on their lively conversation until it was time to separate.

As the Admiral poured the port after the ladies left, Will asked his uncle, "You said you had something to tell me. Would now be a good time?"

"It might, but I think we should wait until near the end of the week. It is nothing bad, you understand, and I have a little more information coming when Alex arrives. I would like to tell it all at once. Can you stand to wait?"

"I admit I am curious, but if that is what you prefer, then I can be patient."

"Very good. Now, I want to hear what happened to those militia officers who were foolish enough to threaten those delightful young women."

The Admiral smirked. "I took proper care of them," he said. "I might be a navy man, but I did make several allies in the Army as well over the years. I often transported their men or their supplies, you see. Well, one of those men has control over the movements of certain of the militia units. I sent him an express the morning after the ball and laid out the situation for him. I did not hold the officer at fault for Mrs. Bennet's behavior, but mentioned his response was rude and dismissive of the young woman who was clearly a victim in the situation. His later behavior, however, was unbecoming of an officer and has also soured local opinion against any unit that might later be quartered here. The locals might not be able to block such a posting, but they could make life extremely uncomfortable for the militia."

"May I take it your contact responded?" Ashby asked.

"Oh, yes, but not before I had a little talk with those puffed up whelps. Captain Loften tried to deny the lewd comments, and I raked him over the coals for lying. Too many people heard their foul talk, not just Mr. Alexander. I let the Captain and his friends know that if they harmed any woman in this neighborhood, no matter what her status, I would ruin their careers. I also told them I had already reported their threats to the military authorities and would add the information that they had lied when questioned about their behavior which was unbecoming a gentleman in the first place. They were practically crying when they left the village for good. _Then_ they had to face their superiors. I doubt any of those curs will find a long-term career in the militia will suit them."

Ashby clapped. "Well done, Admiral. I should have liked to have seen them driven from the town. From what Will told me Mrs. Bennet was definitely at fault, and I could excuse some rudeness, but not the kind of things they were planning, even if their talk was in jest and it sounds like it was not. And then to lie about it? No, we do not need men like that 'protecting' us."

"I agree, Lord Ashby. I must say your nephew proved the kind of man he is that night. I had a good opinion of him to begin with and the way he stepped up to protect those young women tied a knot in it. I want my boys to grow up to be men who will behave that well. His own father is a fool not to see the superior qualities of this young man."

Will felt his face reddening in a blush at the compliments. There seemed nothing for him to say, however. It was his uncle who carried the conversation.

"I will not argue with you there, either. I have never understood why George Darcy is so blind on this one subject. Perhaps some day his eyes will be opened to the truth. I do not know what will happen then, but I do know Will has always proven himself to be a good man and I doubt that will change no matter what his father does."

"I will drink to that," the Admiral said, raising his glass. Ashby and Will joined him.


	24. Arrivals

Sunday brought a long-awaited event for Lizzy. Jane and the Gardiners had arrived at Longbourn the afternoon before, as planned, and now they joined the Bennets at church. Lizzy finally had the opportunity to see her older sister again.

In fact, both Jane and Tom quickly moved to sit with their siblings on arrival at the church, over the inevitable protests from their mother. Lizzy and Jane hugged each other tightly, both with tears in their eyes. Then Will received his introduction to Charles's angel – Miss B-splotch. He had to admit that Jane definitely was beautiful. If Mrs. Bennet had been as beautiful in her youth, he could see why Mr. Bennet might have married her even if they were completely unsuitable in all other ways. All the same, Will preferred his wife's darker looks and the sparkle in her brown eyes. His Lizzy would never have need to feel jealous of her sister where Will was concerned.

While completely ignoring Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, the Admiral's invitation to gather at Netherfield after church for a proper reunion was accepted by the Gardiners, Jane, Tom and the Phillips family, including Kitty and Lydia. Mr. Gardiner had come in his own carriage to church, expecting an invitation of the sort from Mr. and Mrs. Phillips. Between them, he, Ashby and the Admiral divided the rest of the party among their vehicles. It was all done so quickly Mrs. Bennet had not figured out what was happening and was still complaining about Jane and Tom sitting with the Phillips family as everyone drove away from the church. Will saw Mr. Bennet pick up on it, but he appeared to be waiting to see how long his wife would take to realize they were gone. It was apparent the man did not care where his family went so long as he did not have to go with them.

None of the Bennet, Gardiner or Phillips family members seemed at all surprised when Jane and Lizzy excused themselves almost as soon as they arrived at Netherfield, although some of the others wondered at it. The two young women disappeared up the stairs almost at a run, leaving Will just watching them go.

As the others moved to the sitting room, Mrs. Gardiner stepped to his side and spoke quietly. "They need this time together. Throughout their childhood those two have been the closest of confidants. I am certain Lizzy is learning to confide in you, but there are still some things they must say to only each other before they can move on to letting their husbands be their solace and comfort. They best understand what has brought them to this point and they both have things to say that cannot be said in letters."

"I suspect if your cousin Richard were to suddenly return, there would be some things that you have been holding onto since the last time you met that you could only say to him, are there not?" Mary asked him very quietly.

"Yes," Will said. He smiled at her and turned away from the stairs to join the company. Mrs. Gardiner and Mary walked with him as Lizzy's aunt explained more.

"Jane may appear very serene, but she feels deeply. It is her natural way, but also her manner has been her protection while growing up at Longbourn. As the oldest, she has felt it her duty to protect her siblings as well. Between them, she and Lizzy have used their differing natures to help the others feel safe and cared for. In many ways they have had to act as adults for years. They could only do that by turning to each other for support. These last few months have been very eventful for both of them. Even though the end result for each is good, and I assure you Lizzy _has_ written of her happiness at being married to you, there are also the frustrations that brought them there. They will both be the stronger for having a good chat, and this may be their last time before the wedding."

Will spoke more loudly than he intended as they entered the sitting room to join the others. "With all the trouble they have had growing up, and after what happened with Lizzy and their sisters, I have been wondering why Jane wished to marry here at Meryton. Why has she given herself the frustration of gaining her parent's participation in the wedding?"

"I admit, I have been wondering that as well," said the Admiral, who was closest to the door as the trio walked in. Will saw Mrs. Gardiner look around and knew she noticed the same curiosity he did on several of the faces.

"Jane is not here for her parents," she said after a moment of thought. "She is here for the rest of her family and all the people who have been friends to her as she was growing up. She wanted to be married from Meryton, because Meryton has been her home. While she is sorry her mother's actions have harmed her siblings and alienated the neighbors, in order to marry from Longbourn she cannot cut her mother from the wedding as things now stand. The dinner on Tuesday is a blessing to her because she did not know how to gather with her neighbors on her own outside her home and without her mother. Like all of us, Jane knows both the wedding and the breakfast will be poorly attended, which frustrates her a great deal. That frustration is part of what I know she and Lizzy are discussing upstairs. Our Jane has often been the balance point in the household, and this will probably be the last time she plays that part."

Mr. Gardiner added, "As they have grown up, when responding to their parents, Lizzy has always been the storm and Jane the calm at the center. In their own ways, they have worked in tandem with each other. That must change with their marriages, but I think they will both be stronger for the experiences they have had. Neither one had to face life at Longbourn alone, and they made sure their younger siblings were not alone either."

"Not even _me_ , and I was not _at_ Longbourn," Lydia spoke up from the corner where she and Kitty had been talking with Georgiana. The company laughed at her emphasis.

Soon the subject dropped, and the groups divided along gender lines, with Mary joining her aunts and Mrs. Blackwood, while Tom came to sit next to Will as the men gathered in another portion of the room. Will and Tom listened as the four older men became better acquainted over a discussion of the sermon that day. As the topic wound down, the Admiral turned to Tom. "I understand you are now the acting master of Longbourn, young man. How do you like being the one in charge?"

Tom looked to Will before responding, perhaps for permission to tell the truth, Will thought. He gave the boy an encouraging nod and smile. Tom looked relieved and turned back to the older men.

"Honestly, sir, it is frightening and a great deal more work than I thought it would be. Aside from the accounts, Will and Lizzy gave me a list of small things that need to be looked after regularly. They take time and attention. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Hill are coming to me with household matters and Mr. Jackson, the steward, is asking me about the tenants. It has been only two weeks since I took over the books and already it feels like everything is up to me. I get so tired and I want to go take a nap or read a book, but instead I do what has to be done. I do _not_ want to become my father and now that my sisters are gone there is no one else to take on the work."

"It _is_ a great deal of responsibility," Ashby agreed. "You are very young to have so much thrust upon your shoulders. With your history of illness, you will need to learn to strike a balance between trying to do everything and giving up on everything as your father has done. I was fortunate my father worked with me from the time I was young, giving me a little more responsibility each year as I grew and learned to handle it. He was Lord Ashby then, and was still learning the duties of an earl from his own father. My grandfather passed on while I was at Cambridge and suddenly _I_ was Lord Ashby. It was frightening even though I _had_ been learning the role for years and my father was still around to help me. My father and I have both been training my older son in hopes he will feel more ready when his time comes."

"My father did the same with my older brother from the time he was 9 or 10 years of age," the Admiral said. "My brother said that even though he knew _what_ to do, it was not the same as having to do it on his own when our father was gone."

"It is the same in business," Mr. Phillips added. "You may learn all you need as a clerk, but everything changes when you are the man they all look to for decisions. Gardiner and I will help you as best we can, Tom. Some things may be urgent and need an immediate decision, but most of the day to day matters can wait a little while if you need to consult with me or Lizzy and Will. I am very proud of you for what you have accomplished so far." The other men offered their agreement, with Gardiner reiterating the offer to help his nephew.

Will spoke up. "I think the big thing for you, Tom, will be to learn to listen to your body. Are you tired because you are simply not used to the work? Or are you tired because you are pushing yourself too far? Only you can truly feel the answer to that. The first means you might need to slow down a little but keep going. The second means you might have to ask for some help in determining the priorities and let a few things slide for a time. You are wise not to give up on everything as your father has, but we do not want you to work so hard you become ill. You may be the only one left at Longbourn, but you are not alone, little brother."

Tom looked at Will gratefully. Remembering how alone he sometimes felt at Pemberley, Will could understand how big a change it was for him to suddenly be the only child in the household. "We need to teach you to ride so you can see to the estate and not feel trapped there," he added. "Does your father keep a horse?"

"It is a very old animal," Mr. Gardiner replied, "although that might be best for a beginner. I will give him the basics tomorrow and take him to the village to get him proper riding clothes including a good pair of boots."

"Mr. Alexander, I think you should take my boys on their riding lesson early tomorrow and go over to Longbourn to work with Mr. Gardiner. The Bingleys are due sometime between noon and two, so you can do an abbreviated schedule of studies on your return, ending when our guests arrive."

"Thank you, Admiral," Tom said before Will had the chance. "I trust my uncle to teach me, but I would like Will's help as well. When we drove here from church your sons told me he is a very good teacher."

"I think Mr. Alexander has done a good job with my boys as well. You listen to him carefully and you should do fine."

"It seems strange to me every time you call my nephew Mr. Alexander," Ashby said with a chuckle. "After all, Alexander is _my_ first name and that of my son. Will, did it strike you the same way being called Fitzwilliam when you were around your cousins?"

"All the time, Uncle. I really dislike the full name when it refers to me, especially since my father used it whenever he wanted to lecture me about something. I know it is part of a family tradition, but I do not intend to carry it on if Lizzy and I should ever have a son."

"Your Aunt Catherine argued strenuously against it at your christening, but your father and mother were determined not to break the tradition. I would say nine generations was a long enough run."

"What tradition is this?" the Admiral asked.

"The male members of the Darcy family have a tradition of naming the firstborn son with the family name of his mother. Will's father lucked out because his mother's family name had been George."

"My grandfather was Parmenter and I think my great-grandfather was something like Hagthrope, so Fitzwilliam is not that bad overall, but going to school along with Alex and Richard Fitzwilliam made the name awkward." Will said with a grimace.

"No help for it now, I suppose, Mr. William Alexander," Ashby said with a grin. "As far as Tom's lessons go, will his parents object?"

"Bennet will probably approve if it means less work for him. That is, unless my sister finds out," Gardiner said. "She is afraid Tom will injure himself and die before he has a chance to break the entail which would allow him or his father to will the estate in such a way that she can remain there for the rest of her life."

"I do not think I want her there for the rest of her life, or at least not for the rest of mine," Tom said. The men all laughed.

"As long as we do the riding lessons early in the day, Fanny will not know unless someone tells her about them. My sister never was an early riser and Madeline can distract her from Tom's whereabouts if she should happen to look for him before we are done." Gardiner continued.

"Mrs. Bennet did not seem very distractable to me," Will said hesitantly.

"Not on the matter of marrying off her daughters, no. With any other subject, though, it is hard to keep her on a single idea. Her mind runs here and there like a chicken being chased by a playful puppy, squawking as she goes. That was one reason Jane has been so worried about the plans for the wedding and breakfast. Fanny has all kinds of grandiose ideas, but she no sooner starts one than she gets distracted and forgets what she was doing, only to start something new a few minutes later. When we arrived yesterday we found almost nothing done. If Mrs. Hill had not gone behind Fanny's back and started getting all the food prepared, there would have been no wedding breakfast to be had. Of course, Mrs. Hill is also aware the guest list may be limited, so she did nothing in the quantities my sister talked about in her brief bursts of planning."

"She talks like everyone for miles around will be coming, yet I do not think she has even sent out invitations," Tom said.

"Oh, she finally managed that just after Christmas when your aunt reminded her that no one at all would come without being invited. Somehow Fanny just assumed Jane would be sending them all out despite being in London, since she usually had the older girls do the actual work of planning for any parties," Mr. Phillips said, shaking his head in disgust.

Tom told them, "She still calls for Jane, Lizzy or Mary to bring her things or do tasks and then gets angry when whatever she has ordered is not done. I reminded her at first that my sisters are all gone, but she just got mad at me and at them. Now I let her give her orders and do my best to ignore her."

After a little more discussion, Will and Mr. Gardiner decided when to meet the following morning. Tom was thrilled with the expectation of having his first lesson and took the little bit of teasing the others gave him in good part. Their conversation soon moved on to other topics – the war, politics, taxes. Will kept abreast of the news enough that he was able to help Tom understand any references that were not familiar to him.

Eventually, Lizzy and Jane joined the party. Will thought they might have both been crying, but they looked happy enough now that he decided to say nothing until he could talk with Lizzy on her own. Both young women joined their sisters and Georgiana and soon Will heard his wife's laughter from that corner of the room.

~o~

The riding lesson was easily managed. As Mr. Gardiner had predicted, Mrs. Bennet did not wake early enough to catch them. The men requested the stable hands and other servants avoid saying anything to the lady of the house about the lesson. The servants agreed, preferring not to set off any kind of tantrum from their mistress. In the house, Mrs. Gardiner was ready to distract her sister-in-law if needed, but the situation did not arise.

In addition to Will on his horse and the two boys on their ponies, the Admiral insisted Will bring another horse from his stables, fully saddled and ready for Mr. Gardiner to ride. The horse came as a loan so Gardiner would have a mount to help him give additional lessons over the next few mornings.

To avoid having Howard and Benny lose interest in the lesson, Will asked Tom if he would mind letting the boys show him what they had learned about getting on the horse and keeping a good seat. As Will had hoped, Tom did not feel insulted to learn from boys younger than he was. Instead, Lizzy's brother listened carefully and watched everything Will had them demonstrate. Soon, the boy was able to mount the old gelding his father used on his rare rides around the estate. Will and Mr. Gardiner took turns leading him around the yard while the boys rode alongside and reminded Tom to sit up straight or hold the reins a little more loosely.

Tom caught on quickly enough that before the lesson was done, all 5 of them mounted up and rode at a gentle walk up and down the drive to the lane a few times. The boys all wanted to keep going, but Mr. Gardiner finally called the lesson to a halt.

"Tom, if you and I are going into the village to order your riding boots we need to leave soon. Your mother will be awake before long and we want to be away from here before she is."

The lure of riding boots was enough to convince Tom to end the first lesson. He was already happily looking forward to the next lesson the following morning when Will and the Admiral's sons turned away from Longbourn's stable and headed back to Netherfield.

Howard and Benny chattered happily as they rode down the drive and along the lane. Will did not consider them quite good enough for taking the route across the fields yet. As they turned into Netherfield's drive they heard a carriage approaching behind them. Will had the boys move to the side of the drive and wait while whoever it was passed by. To his surprise, they did not pass, but instead turned into the drive, followed by two other carriages. Will had a sense of deja vu when he heard an order to stop from the second carriage, a small enclosed vehicle drawn by two horse and guided by a postilion. The conveyance with the servants and luggage had to pull to a halt behind it as the door opened and Charles stuck his head out.

"Will, is that you?" he asked.

Will laughed. "Yes, it is, Charles. Go on ahead. We will meet you at the house."

"All right, then," Charles said. He gave the order to the postilion and closed the door of the carriage.

Will and the boys followed along behind the little caravan. They reached the front of the house just as the footmen were opening the door of the larger carriage. Will and the boys dismounted to greet the newly arrived visitors properly as the third vehicle headed off to the stables. Only three people emerged from what Will knew to be Mr. Bingley's carriage.

Once they were handed down from the vehicle, the two women looked around with the kind of expression one would expect of a visitor to a cess pit on a hot summer day. Mrs. Hurst was a year older than Charles, and her husband, who followed the sisters out of the carriage, was six years older than she. He was a rather heavyset man, with the kind of rounded silhouette popular with many of the men of the Ton who spent their days and evenings gorging and drinking. The younger sister had a sharpness about her face that suggested chronic discontent, even aside from her current look of disgust. Will bowed to the company, but waited to speak until Charles was able to come forward and provide introductions.

That was the work of only a minute. Soon Will was greeted enthusiastically by both Charles and his father, who had apparently been riding with his son.

"What do you think of the carriage?" Charles asked him. "I wanted something Jane and I would be able travel easily in no matter what the weather. Gardiner pointed me to the man who was selling it and I think I got a very good deal."

"It is a nice looking carriage," Will replied, "small enough to be ridden in London, but large enough to travel farther out as well. Has Jane seen it yet?"

Charles grinned, "No, it was a surprise for the wedding."

"I expect she will like it," Will said.

"Charles is fortunate his betrothed is a sensible girl and fairly easy to please," Mr. Bingley said. "It is good to see you again, Will. May I introduce you to my daughters and Mr. Hurst?"

Will was introduced as William Alexander, and he, in turn, introduced the party to the sons of their host. As he was doing so, grooms arrived from the stable, alerted by the driver of the servant's coach, to guide the two carriages and collect Will's horse and the two ponies. Since he did not have to return to the stable himself, Will brought the guests inside so they could be announced to their hosts.

Ashby and the Admiral had heard the arrivals and met them in the entry. Greeting his old friend warmly, Ashby then introduced Mr. Bingley to the Admiral, who already knew Charles from Will's wedding, while Will and the boys stood to the side. As soon as Mr. Bingley finished introducing Hurst and his daughters, the Admiral turned to Will, making a slight shooing motion.

"You and young Mr, Bingley take the boys on up, Mr. Alexander. Lord Ashby and I can get the guests settled and introduced around. Boys, I will be up later and you can tell me all about the riding lesson."

"Yes, sir," both boys said, offering practiced salutes. They headed up the stairs with Will and Charles following.

"I felt like I should salute too," Charles whispered to Will as they started up the second flight.

"I often feel like that," Will whispered back.

They let the boys lead the way to the schoolroom where, as previously arranged, Will turned them over to the nursery maid for the rest of the day after setting them some simple lessons to occupy them. Before the two men left, though, Howard and Benny gave Charles a full tour of the room and the nursery one door over, including showing him some of their favorite toys. Charles was an indulgent guest, encouraging them with questions and admiring the various treasures they brought out. He even helped settle them down and get them started on their reading assignment before he and Will made their escape.

"The seem like good boys," Charles said as they walked down the hall away from the schoolroom.

"In general, they are. Howard is sometimes a little bossy with his brother and Benny gets fussy at times, but on the whole they are cheerful and good-natured. I have been very lucky so far. Now tell me about the trip. Why was your father riding with you?" Will asked.

"We wanted to get here early so I could get settled in, visit with you and then go see Jane, but it was too early for Caroline and Louisa. So, of course, instead of simply getting into the carriage and going back to sleep for a while like any normal person would do and Hurst tried, they whined and complained the whole way to the first stop. Father told them to be quiet, but they just had to go on about how bad my marriage was going to be for the family and the shame of being hosted by some crusty old naval officer in some backwater village filled with country mushrooms. Father was ready to strangle them, so after the stop he joined me in my carriage and we both took a nap until we reached the turnoff near St. Albans. I have no idea if they complained the rest of the way, but Hurst did not look very happy, so I suspect they did."

"My aunt plans to have a chat with them about the danger to their social status if they spread any gossip she does not want to have spread."

"Ah, good thought. Lady Ashby will set them on their ear if anyone can. Although Caroline is so spiteful I do not know if she can help herself."

"Aunt Susan will be serious in her threats. If your sister steps out of line she can say farewell to any chance of a good marriage in the Ton."

"She does not have much chance to begin with, but _she_ thinks she does. I really need to find a place where Jane and I can live away from my sisters. This seems like a pleasant estate. I wonder if the Admiral or your uncle know of any others like it for lease or purchase."

"It will not hurt to ask them. Let me show you to your room and then I can give you the backstairs tour before we join the rest of the company downstairs."

"Lead the way," Charles told him, gesturing for Will to go on ahead.

~o~

Fortunately, there were enough people at the dinner table that Will, Lizzy and Mary did not have to attempt any pleasant conversation with Charles's sisters or Mr. Hurst. Instead they were able to enjoy the company of Mr. Bingley and Lord Ashby and watch with amusement as Miss Bingley alternately snubbed the Admiral and fawned upon Lady Ashby. The Admiral was more amused than insulted by the foolish young woman, but Will's aunt was barely keeping her temper in check. She despised the kind of poor behavior Miss Bingley and, to a lesser extent, Mrs. Hurst displayed.

Both Charles and Mr. Bingley tried to politely hint that Miss Bingley should enjoy her meal instead of continuing to talk, but she refused to heed them. They made it through dinner without a scene, but Will did not know how much longer his aunt's control of her temper would last.

Apparently, it had not lasted much longer than it took the ladies to reach the drawing room. After the gentlemen had enjoyed their port, Hurst a little more than the others, they followed the sound of music from the pianoforte that occupied a well-lit corner of that room. Entering, they could immediately tell _something_ had happened.

Will's first thought was to make sure Lizzy and Mary were fine. They seemed happy enough. Lizzy was the player they had heard, and Mary was next to her turning the pages. Lady Ashby and Mrs. Blackwood sat together, both occupied with embroidery and enjoying the song. Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley, on the other hand, sat as far from the pianoforte as possible. They were both absolutely silent, but it was clear they were not entranced with the music. Mrs. Hurst stared off into space, playing idly with a trio of thin, gold bracelets on her left wrist. Miss Bingley, however, was glaring at Lizzy with murderous intensity.

The gentlemen scattered throughout the room, finding comfortable places to sit. Will took up a spot near the pianoforte where he could block Miss Bingley's view of Lizzy. His wife turned away from the instrument for a second to give him a smile without breaking the rhythm of the piece but played on to the end. Almost as soon as the last notes died, Miss Bingley rose and excused herself for the rest of the evening. She tapped her sister on the shoulder to get her attention, and Mrs. Hurst rose and excused herself as well. The two left the room very quietly.

Charles got up and peered out through the door after they left, clearly making sure they were actually going upstairs. After a minute, he turned around and quietly asked, "What did they do?"

"Pushed _me_ just a touch too far with their bad manners," Lady Ashby replied.

"I am so sorry," Mr. Bingley said. "I warned them both to behave like ladies and be good guests, but they would not listen. Should I send them home?"

"Oh, no," Lady Ashby replied with a smile, "at least, not on my account. What do _you_ say, Mrs. Blackwood?"

"I think they know what is expected of them now. Lady Ashby was most detailed in her expectations for their future behavior."

"I hate to ask, but what set you off?" Lord Ashby requested of his wife.

"Their behavior at dinner was bad enough. When we came in here I asked Lizzy to play for us. I knew from Mrs. Blackwood that our new niece is a proficient player and has had much practice of late. I was looking forward to hearing the piece, but no sooner did she start playing than Miss Bingley sat next to me and began to complain about the inferior entertainment provided by the tutor's wife. She insisted I would find her playing far superior. I asked her to be silent so I could enjoy the music, but that just started her on another set of complaints. It was clear the time had come for me to provide the young woman with _my_ expectations for her behavior including the lack of any negative gossip about any member of our family reaching the Ton. After asking Lizzy to stop playing for a time, I informed Miss Bingley that the tutor was my nephew, who also happened to be the grandson of an earl, one who would be arriving tomorrow. I reminded her that being the daughters of a gentleman, both Lizzy and Mary were of higher status than she was, no matter how much money her father might have. I then let her know my close association with patronesses of Almack's and warned her that if she crossed me she would not only never receive vouchers, she would be ruined in all the levels of the Ton and any hope she had of a good marriage in London would disappear. I believe she received my message. When I asked Lizzy to play again there was no further conversation from her."

"I hope it lasts," was all Mr. Bingley had to say.

"May we have another piece, Mrs. Alexander?" the Admiral asked. Will took Mary's place at Lizzy's side to turn the pages for the next performance.


	25. The Golden Morning

_AN: So, I saw the multiple comments (and a few PMs) about some of the scenes that happen off stage which would be more satisfying_ **on** _stage. Chapter 24 had a few of those, which is probably why it came up so strongly. I've had several off days (as opposed to days off, which would have been much more productive) and no longer have my little bank of chapters written ahead. Some spots in chapter 24 were being uncooperative and I think I just rushed a bit to get it out, trying to move along to the dinner party (which was supposed to be the second have of 24 and then was supposed to be this chapter) instead of subdividing it and getting a little more detail_ _in place_ _. Caroline, in particular, did_ _ **not**_ _want me to write her dialog out for the set down in the sitting room, so I pulled the summary instead. (Usually when you see those points I either tried to write the scene and it just wouldn't work, or I don't feel quite capable of handling it effectively as a direct scene). After seeing the comments, I thought about backing up and reworking chapter 24 before proceeding on, but eventually decided to forge onward and think about filling in those scenes in rewrites (and expanding on them a bit here in chapter 25). If I start feeling rushed again, or just feeling off, I may skip a day or two of posting to give each chapter the thought it truly deserves. I like to post daily but that is not always best for the story. Anyway, I do have some plans and outlines and am setting them up in some of these slower chapters._ _Shoes will drop – they just might not be the ones you expect. However, y_ _ou can look forward to a face off with Mrs. B and a major faux pas by Caroline (she did tell me about_ _ **that**_ _and it will be big_ _). Eventually we will find out more about Will's father and, of course, we need to hear what Lord Ashby has to say to Will. Stick with me, there_ _ **are**_ _fun times ahead._

* * *

~o~

When they retired from the company for the evening, Lizzy told Will she was not yet ready to discuss either her time with Jane or the evening's discussion with Caroline. She asked him to wait until their walk the following morning when she had been able to sleep on her reactions to the situations. Knowing that he also sometimes had to think over events before he could talk about them, he agreed to her simple request, telling her he would not push, but was available when she was ready.

Consequently, Will was not surprised when Lizzy began the conversation as they left the house that morning. The early morning light was just bright enough to allow them to walk through the open spaces of the formal gardens without leaving the path or tripping over any obstacles.

"I am sorry Jane and I just left the company the way we did yesterday," she said.

"I wondered at it," Will replied, "but Mrs. Gardiner explained how much the two of you needed to talk over the experiences you have had while you were separated, and Mary reminded me that there were sometimes things I only felt comfortable sharing with Richard. I realized that part of the reason is that he knew first-hand the background and there was much I would _not_ have to explain to him in order for him to understand an issue in the present."

"Exactly," Lizzy said with relief. "I trust you, Will, but even though you have seen my mother and, to some extent, understand what life with her is like, you have not lived it in the way Jane and I did. Because we were older and have been out in society under our mother's orders for so long, even Mary cannot completely understand because she was sheltered until recently."

"Yes, it is much the same for me in relation to the situation with George and my father. Even Georgiana, who grew up in the same house, cannot truly understand living in that situation day after day."

"You do understand. I have told you that I let Jane take my turn with Aunt and Uncle Gardiner because Mama was trying to force her into a marriage she did not want..." She began and then hesitated.

"And I have seen first hand the lengths to which your mother is willing to go to arrange a marriage _she_ does want for one of you," Will continued. He felt Lizzy squeeze his arm, although he was not certain if she was upset by the reference or showing appreciation that he understood.

"The man in question was a widower whose wife died in childbirth according to him, but it is common knowledge that he often beat her. No one can prove that led to her death, but even if it did not, he was not a man Jane wished to marry. Unfortunately, he actually _was_ interested in her, mostly because she is so beautiful, and that gave Mama hope of making the match. Since Papa would not protect Jane if it required any effort, we thought it was best to get her to London and out of the way. We felt it unlikely he would turn to me instead. I am known to be outspoken and I think he was aware I would fight any alliance with everything I had."

"It sounds like you both did what you had to in order to protect each other." They turned onto one of their favorite side paths, the gravel crunching beneath their feet. Around them the morning began to lighten, gradually giving color to the landscape.

"Mama was furious. She blamed me, of course, stating I had selfishly driven Jane away. As a result, I spent a great deal of time outside of the house for the first month after Jane went to London. Fortunately, it was at the beginning of the harvest, so there was good reason for me to be out and about on our land. I was able to keep busy dealing with the tenants and making certain everything was being properly prepared for winter. At the same time, I missed Jane. I can be impulsive and sometimes make decisions before I know all the relevant facts. Like you, Jane tends to think things through and consider the outcomes and how to find the best one, although she will sometimes consider so long she cannot decide how to proceed. We work best together, just as I think you and I will do over time."

"I can understand that. Charles and I often worked that way, particularly when we were at Cambridge and roomed together. He would sometimes drag me away to do something fun and spontaneous and I helped him make plans and stick to them. We both learned from each other."

Lizzy nodded. "At the same time I was missing Jane, she was missing me. Of course, she was with our aunt and uncle, but we both dislike having to run to them for protection from our own parents – the people who _should_ be protecting us. We help with the children and do our best not to be either an expense or a bother, but it is frustrating to be there because home is not safe."

"You wrote some of this in letters to one another?" Will asked.

"Obliquely. Letters are not safe either. Sometimes when Mama is in a fuss she decides to read anything that comes in through the post. Other times she does not bother reading it, she simply burns it. The rest of the time she ignores the mail, but one never knows what mood she will be in. We have developed a rudimentary code that passes for fashion news, but even if we could pour our hearts in words knowing only the intended recipient would see them, it is not the same as sitting together and letting the words pour out into the air between us without fear of being judged."

"That is why you both looked as if you had been crying."

"We had. We shed tears of anger, frustration, sorrow and joy. I had not intended or wished to be married this young, but if it had to happen, I am glad _you_ are my husband, Will. I told Jane how glad of that I am and she told me how pleased she is to be marrying Charles. We talked of our sisters and how they are so much safer where they live now. We talked of Tom and how he has decided to be the master of Longbourn. I do not know that we will _ever_ have such an intense talk again. Going forward we will each have husbands we trust and love with whom to share the joys and sorrows of our lives. That is how it should be."

"I am glad you know you _can_ trust me. I also trust you, and I respect your opinion. From the hints my uncle has given, whatever he has to tell me may change our lives. I want you to know I will consult with you before I make any decisions that will impact where and how we will both live."

"I appreciate that. It is one reason I have grown to love you, Will."

They walked on for a time in the golden dawn light that was now starting to reflect down from the east-facing windows near the garden in which they walked. Even with the beds bare of flowers, mounded and prepared against the winter, and the naked trees that waved their branches in the slight breeze, the glow of the morning brightened their spirits as they headed back towards the house.

"You were not hurt by Miss Bingley's rudeness last night, were you?" Will asked.

"I was more surprised and confused than anything. Even my mother knows better than to _deliberately_ insult your host or hostess. She often insults them unintentionally, but _never_ deliberately. Yet Miss Bingley was going out of her way to be rude to everyone except your aunt and uncle, and even with them her manners were strange. I cannot understand her attitude or what she hopes to gain by such behavior."

"She does not want Charles to marry your sister."

"Oh, that was crystal clear," Lizzy chuckled. "Once she realized Mary and I were Jane's sisters we were no longer just overindulged servants who could be ignored. We became active targets of her spite. Yet I cannot believe she thought to gain favor with Aunt Susan, as she has asked me to call her, by deriding my playing when it was Aunt Susan who asked me to take the instrument. It is as if she cannot see how others react to her, in the same way my mother cannot see the reactions she provokes. Or perhaps she just does not care."

"Both Charles and Mr. Bingley think there was something fundamentally wrong with the lessons she and her sister learned at the school they attended, although Mrs. Hurst does not appear to be quite as bad."

"No, she did not seem either as unpleasant or as invested in being hateful towards us as Miss Bingley. Nor does she seem quite so blind to the reactions of other people. When Aunt Susan told them she would see to their social ruin if either of them spread any gossip about our families , Mrs. Hurst simply agreed to the terms. Miss Bingley looked like she was going to argue, but Aunt Susan clarified her ability to carry through on her threat. That finally prompted her to silence. I would still rather not have to live in the same house with her for any length of time. Her attitude is frightening."

"Do you fear she will attack you physically?" Will asked with concern.

"I would not discount the possibility but her visit is only for a few more days, and I will be careful not to be caught alone with her at any time. Mary is resolved to do the same, so we will keep each other company when you are not around."

"Please be careful and safe, Lizzy. I do not want to lose you."

"Then you must do the same," she told him, leaning in for a quick kiss in the shelter of the side door.

They stood in the full sunlight now. Will enjoyed how it glinted in the highlights of her hair and made the gold flecks in her eyes sparkle with joy. He kissed her once more before they opened the door and went back inside.

~o~

Will found the rest of his daily schedule for Tuesday seemed likely to be as disrupted as the day before had been. Instead of taking his normal solitary ride after escorting Lizzy back to the house, Will met with Charles to join Howard and Benny for an early breakfast. They would need the meal to sustain them during a visit to Longbourn.

As he had planned, Charles had gone to Longbourn the previous afternoon to see Jane. When he returned before dinner he brought a note from Tom asking Will if he could possibly come for a second riding lesson. The Admiral approved, having heard from his sons how much fun they had helping Tom during the first lesson. Charles had also heard how much fun they had and could not stand to be left out, so he decided to join them despite having to wake up well before his usual time for the second day in a row.

Will's three companions were somewhat drowsy and uncoordinated at first, due to what was an early hour for them. However, breakfast revived them and soon they were ready to go. Before too long, the small group was mounted up and headed down the drive towards the lane.

"You did not say much about your visit to Longbourn yesterday. Did it go well?" Will asked his friend as they rode along behind the two boys.

"Well enough, I suppose. At least I saw Jane. We got the final settlement signed as well. Gardiner and I drew it up in London. After hearing about your experience, we made it easy for Mr. Bennet. We came to his study with the documents ready and two witnesses at hand. All he had to do was sign both copies and it was done."

"Did he balk at any of the provisions?"

"No. He already knew about Jane's dowry after having seen your settlement. We followed the model you used, turning her dowry into her jointure so she is protected should I predecease her."

"You do not really have much more in your name than I do at the moment, do you? I had forgotten that your wealth is actually your father's."

"No, I do not have much to my name except my new carriage and the horses. Of course, I have a good savings account, and Father added a bit to it, but I cannot count his funds as mine even though I am the heir. We included wording like you had to make provision for anything I might inherit without explicit amounts or property names."

"I was glad Mr. Phillips thought of that in my case. My expectations of an inheritance from my father are low, but just in case I wanted it to be clear that Lizzy is entitled to a portion of everything that comes to me. The will Mr. Phillips and I drew up recognizes that."

"You two seem very happy together. Is marriage all you hoped?"

"It is and more. I wish I could give her more of my time through the day, as well as a home of her own, but we do the best we can with our current circumstances and we _are_ happy. In addition, the Admiral often acts like a doting uncle instead of an employer, and I could not be more grateful."

"I wish I could give Jane a home of her own as well. I dread having to live in the same house with Caroline, especially after yesterday's performance from her. She just gets worse all the time. I cannot imagine what they taught her at that school."

"Before Georgiana went to stay with my aunt and uncle, Father was considering sending her to a school for girls. Neither Aunt Susan nor Aunt Miranda thought it was a good idea and protested, not that I expect my father would have listened to them. If your sister's school turned her into what she is, I have to hope Georgiana remains free of such a fate."

"I will hope with you. Your sister is a sweet girl. I would hate to see that change."

They reached Longbourn's stable without problems, the two boys demonstrating the results of their riding practice by sitting well and managing their ponies with ease. Mr. Gardiner was in getting the horses, but Tom was waiting for them outside. He clearly wanted them all to see his new riding clothes and well-polished boots before the lessons began.

"Very nice outfit," Will told him, dismounting as he reached the boy. "You may not have your full height yet but dressed like that you look the part of Master of Longbourn."

"Uncle Gardiner warned me when we went that I might have to wait for the boots but Mr. Denton had this pair on hand. They are a bit loose, but Uncle says that is good because I can grow into them, the same as with the clothes. I have never had a pair of boots before."

"They are fine-looking boots," Charles told him. "You were certainly in luck yesterday. Are you ready for a bit of riding now?"

Tom agreed he would be after he showed his new boots to Howard and Benny. The younger boys were suitably impressed by the shiny leather. Their boots were not nearly as fancy looking.

Will greeted Mr. Gardiner, who emerged from the stable leading the two saddled horses. "You made some good purchases for him yesterday."

"He had the hardest time putting those away after we got back so his mother would not see them. I think he spent most of the afternoon admiring them in his room."

"It is not just the boots. I can see you took care to help him look like an adult. He will need that as he deals with the estate."

"That was my thinking. I just wish we could get a little more weight on him. The boy looks so gaunt, even though he is happier now with the attention you give him and the satisfaction of being responsible for something. He tells me he has trouble with many of the foods his mother prefers to have served. I have a friend in London who is a physician. He has found that some people do not thrive on foods that most people find nourishing. One of my boys was not putting on weight properly, but once we removed milk and cheese from his diet he began to gain some weight. I have asked Mrs. Hill to make some adjustments to the food Tom gets, removing the things that bother him from his trays and substituting some things the physician recommended for my David. I hope we can find a way for him to feel better."

"I certainly hope we can help him. It would be interesting if his health could be improved by simply changing what he eats."

"I had a good talk with him about it yesterday and he is willing to try. If Mrs. Hill cannot help, I will send my friend here. Bennet cannot object if _he_ does not have to pay for it, and my sister is never averse to the attentions of a physician. In the mean time we need to teach to be more active. These riding lessons are a good start."

"Well, let us put those new boots of his to use right now and get him up on the horse."

Tom showed great improvement with his second lesson. His seat was good as they rode up and down the drive and then onto a trail around the home farm. All three boys were thrilled to leave the lane as Mr. Gardiner led the way with Benny at his side. Charles teamed up with Howard so Will could concentrate on coaching Tom.

"Longbourn looks different from horseback," Tom observed as they headed back to the stable.

"Yes," Will agreed. "That is why a landowner should both ride and walk his land. You can see different problems or solutions depending on the height at which you travel."

Before leaving, Will confirmed with Gardiner that he and his wife would bring Jane early for the dinner that evening. "I believe Mrs. Blackwood wants Jane and Charles to help greet the guests as they arrive."

"I think we can sneak out without my sister noticing. We will be there early either way," Mr. Gardiner promised.

"I will find a way to distract Mama if she does notice anything out of the ordinary," Tom told them. Charles expressed his confidence in the young man and thanked him as he remounted in order to help Will guide the Blackwood boys back to Netherfield.

~o~

They had been back for only a little more than an hour when Alex and the Earl of Matlock arrived. The Admiral sent a footman up to the schoolroom to notify Will and Charles. They settled the boys with their assignments and headed down to greet Will's family.

By the time they reached the sitting room the Admiral was already talking happily with Will's grandfather and uncle while the ladies had apparently moved to a different room. Leaving the three older men to their conversation, Alex got up to greet Will and Charles with hearty handshakes.

"It is good to see you both," Alex said. "I am sorry we could not get here before.

"I understand you were taking care of something for your father in London," Will said, hoping to gain a clue on the topic of the upcoming discussion.

Alex laughed. "If he has not told you about that yet, I am not going to give anything away. You can wait. Now, tell me what is up with Bingley's sisters. They seem to be in a bit of disgrace judging by the looks my mother was giving them when we were introduced."

"My younger sister was being herself yesterday at dinner and your mother did not like it. Lady Ashby informed Caroline and Louisa of her expectations for their behavior for the rest of the visit and that she would not tolerate gossip later. Caroline took the lecture with bad grace. She does not want to be here and she is set against my marriage to Jane."

"Your mother took offense when Miss Bingley tied to prove her own superiority by insulting my wife. Although she knew Lizzy is Jane's sister, she had not realized yet that I am related to your family which means Lizzy is now as well."

"Oh, Mother does not like that kind of behavior."

"She did not like seeing my sister snub our host or fawn on her either. Since the Admiral does not have a title, he does not count in her estimate, nor does his wife. I doubt she will think anyone at tonight's dinner party is worthy of her company aside from your family," Charles explained.

"She _**does** _know your father is in trade, does she not? No offense to you or your father intended, but her ideas of who might be worthy seem extreme."

I do not understand her at all," Charles said. "She seems to honestly believe she is of the first circles and nothing anyone says can convince her otherwise. Evan the dressing down she received yesterday simply angered her; it did not correct her."

"Her anger will not stop you from marrying the lovely Miss Bennet, will it?" Alex asked.

Charles grinned. "Never."

"Do you know Jane?" Will asked his cousin.

"Yes. I have met her on a few occasions. Staying with Grandfather means I spend more time in London. I have often been Father's agent in his business with Mr. Gardiner, so I have also met his family. I was surprised when I met your wife a little while ago that she looks so little like her sister, although she is a lovely woman as well."

"That she is," Will agreed.

"I understand we have a dinner party to attend tonight."

"We are celebrating my wedding in a setting where the guests will not have to deal with Mrs. Bennet. The neighborhood is shunning Jane's mother for her behavior that resulted in Will's marriage," Charles said.

"Is she truly that bad?" Alex asked.

"Worse," Will replied. "Until you have actually experienced her you will not completely understand."

"Must I experience her?"

"She will be at the wedding. You do not need to be introduced, but you will not be able to escape hearing her," Will told him.

"I will take your word for it. What do you say we go talk with your wife and her sister for a bit. I would like to get to know them both a little better. I can tell Georgiana adores them both."

"She adores them all. In fact, because Mr. and Mrs. Phillips will be here so late for the dinner tonight, the Admiral suggested they bring Kitty and Lydia with them so they can stay the night and keep company with Georgiana. All three of them are too young to join us for the dinner, but he thought it would make my sister happier."

"That was kind of him. I really like him so far."

"Oh, I think you will continue to like him. I had a good situation with the Cluett family, but I could never have imagined a place like this. He really does treat me like family. Lizzy and I both feel so fortunate."

"Do you think the post will last for some time?"

"I am not certain. Of course, given their ages it could be two or three years before Howard is ready for either Eton or Harrow, like his cousin, David Cluett. It would be another two years beyond the for Benny. However, the Admiral is not finding the life of a landowner to be as pleasant as he had hoped. I would not be surprised if he returned to the sea in some capacity or moved to a smaller residence in a seaport town within the next few months."

"Are you worried about that?" Charles asked.

"To some extent. I have enough to keep us until I can find another position - the Admiral pays well, and I received a good bonus from Mr. Cluett. I doubt I will find a place that would allow me to have Lizzy and Mary in the same house, but if I can rent a cottage for them they will be able to keep each other company. I do not fear a change, I simply do not look forward to it."

"That is reasonable," Alex said. "Still other things may come up."

"Speaking of other things, what took you to London right after Christmas? I thought Lady Penelope was at her family's country seat."

"Yes, she is with her family and they are not in London. Actually, neither was I, except for last night. Grandfather and I were actually at Rosings Park. You know the family has been worried about Aunt Catherine. We celebrated Christmas with my parents and Georgiana, but Grandfather decided he needed to check in on our aunt. I could not tell if she was pleased to see us or not."

"How is she?"

"She says she is fine, but I think she is lonely and bored. And something else is bothering her as well, although she would not tell us what."

"I have written to her, but her answers are very brief and infrequent."

"That has been the case for everyone."

"I will just keep trying then. At least she knows we care, even if we are not there. Now, you mentioned something about going to talk with the ladies. I think you will enjoy the company of my wife and sister."

"They are not Jane," Bingley added, "But they are very pleasant young women." Will and Alex laughed at Charles.

"Lead the way," Alex told them. Leaving the older men to continue their conversation, the three younger men went off in search of Lizzy and Mary.


	26. A Dinner Party

_AN:_ _So there will_ _be no confusion, although Caroline has her moments in this chapter, the faux pas I promised comes later. At least we are at the long-awaited_ _dinner party. (Long_ _for me, anyway – my last four chapter drafts were tentatively titled 'A Dinner Party' before I realized each time we were not there yet._ _)_ _Enjoy._

* * *

When Will, Charles and Alex joined Lizzy and Mary in the drawing room they found a similar seating arrangement to the evening before. Will's aunt and Mrs. Blackwood had taken the comfortable sofa near the fire where they were engaged in quiet conversation. Lizzy and Mary had taken adjoining seats in a small arrangement of chairs near the window. The location provided them with adequate light for the embroidery projects on which they worked and had the additional benefit of being warmed by the sunshine pouring through the windows.

Once again, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst sat as far from Lizzy as possible in the room. As the men entered, Charles's sisters were sniggering to one another over some comment Miss Bingley had just made. The three men offered the shallowest possible bows in their direction. The salutations they gave the older women were far more respectful, and the same went for their greetings as they approached Lizzy and Mary.

"Have you shared all your news already?" Lizzy asked Will as the men chose their seats.

"As much as we needed to share for now. Alex wanted a chance to become acquainted with you both before the dinner."

"I know you have written to your cousin about us. What more could Mr. Fitzwilliam need to know?" Lizzy asked in a teasing voice.

"You must call me Alex, cousin, and I hope you will both consider me close enough family to call you by your given names as well." Alex smiled winningly at them both.

Lizzy looked to Mary and cocked her eyebrow questioningly, the teasing glint still in her eye. Mary rolled her eyes at her sister. "Thank you, Alex," she said. "I do not mind if you call me Mary. Lizzy is just being silly this afternoon."

"I am wounded," Lizzy said crossing her hands over her heart with mock dramatics before she turned back to Will's cousin. "But, I suppose you may call me Lizzy if you wish."

"It is certainly much simpler, given that Will and Charles both call you by name. Now, I know you have spent some time in London with your uncle. What fun things did you do in town the last time you were there?"

"Now, Alex, that is not really a fair subject of discussion since Mary has not had the chance to visit London yet. We leave her out if the rest of us discuss the delights that she has never experienced."

"I am sorry, Mary," Alex said. "I had not realized _you_ had never been able to visit your uncle."

"I do not mind if you discuss your time there. I was too young to visit at first, and then when I was old enough Jane and Lizzy needed the time away from home more."

"That is a shame. The Gardiners are fine people and I expect you would have enjoyed visiting them," Alex replied.

"I would have, but it worked out for the best. Had I been there this autumn, Jane would not have met Charles, nor would Lizzy have married Will. Problems with our mother aside, I like the way things are at this moment."

"I am certainly glad I had the chance to meet Jane," Charles said. "Although I think somehow I would have found her eventually anyway. We were meant to be together. I can just feel it."

Will looked at Lizzy. "I think the two of us might have been as well, but I suspect it could have taken years before the time was right. We are in a good situation now and we can weather anything together."

"And we will make certain the rest of my sisters have their chance at a happy life in whatever form that takes," Lizzy added.

While they had been talking quietly together, Lady Ashby and Mrs. Blackwood had left the room, presumably to look after some details for that evening's party. Will had noticed their quick departure and wondered if they had just been staying until Mary and Lizzy had other company to separate them from the Bingley sisters. It seemed their absence left Miss Bingley feeling free to join the group near the window. Before the conversation could continue she walked up next to Alex and broke in.

"Mr. Fitzwilliam, I understand you have known my brother for years. Perhaps we could have a little private conversation and get to know each other better. The seats by the fire are now free."

Charles rolled his eyes at Will as Alex responded politely, "Thank you, Miss Bingley. It is true I have known your brother for years and your father as well. However, at the moment I am becoming better acquainted with my new cousins-by-marriage. If I should wish to know more of you, I can talk to you later."

"Come now, sir. I know you are simply being kind to your poor cousin who has been trapped in a marriage with a disgraced country miss of no distinction. Her sister has even less to recommend her to your company. By allowing an introduction you have already given them more notice then they could reasonably expect. What pleasure could you find in _their_ conversation as opposed to someone who has been educated in one of the finest seminaries for young ladies?"

"I believe you have just told me all I might _ever_ need to know of you, Miss Bingley. Thank you for the enlightenment. Now, if will excuse me, I wish to return to my conversation." Alex turned back to face Lizzy and Mary.

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Fitzwilliam?" Miss Bingley asked in a tone that implied he was flirting with her.

Putting on his sternest expression, Alex turned back to the woman. "Just what I say. I am here to celebrate your bother's wedding to another of my new cousins-by-marriage and to spend time with my own cousin and his new wife. While I have every respect for your brother and father, I have no interest in conversing with someone who behaves in such a disdainful manner towards the people who are important to me."

"You cannot mean that, Mr. Fitzwilliam," she said, batting her eyelashes and smiling coyly at him. Will had to look away from Charles, who seemed on the edge of bursting out laughing, and he could tell Lizzy was avoiding looking at anyone else for the same reason.

"It seems I must be more clear," Alex said quietly. "I assure you, I _do_ mean what I say. I have _no_ interest in becoming better acquainted with you. What I do _not_ understand is why, after the discussion my mother had with you yesterday, you would _wish_ for any closer acquaintance with me or even think it possible I might wish for the same." Once again, he turned away from her, entirely missing her angry glare in his direction. Will put on his old stone face to avoid smirking at her and causing further irritation.

"Have it your way, then," she snapped. Turning on her heel, she stomped back to join her sister.

Despite his amusement at her antics, Will also felt uncomfortable at the scene and he could tell the others were also torn between laughter and discomfort. He was glad when Lizzy spoke up.

"It is a lovely clear day. Would anyone care to go for a short walk around the gardens? There is very little blooming, of course, but the gardeners have done a lovely job with the decorative evergreens."

The others quickly agreed, and all headed up to collect their outerwear. A few minutes later found them on the garden trail along with Georgiana. She had been only too glad to step away from her lessons and her governess when Will stopped by her suite and invited her to join them.

Will and Lizzy walked a little ahead of the others, while Charles spoke with Georgiana and Alex escorted Mary. By unspoken agreement, they all refrained from commenting on the brief scene with Miss Bingley.

"I hope Jane will be able to get away without interference from Mama," Lizzy told Will. "She does not lie, and she has trouble redirecting Mama's questions. I know she, and my aunt and uncle, will come no matter what but it could be very frustrating for them if they have to confront my mother."

"I have been wondering why almost no one _does_ confront her. She has behaved this way for years, after all. Yet, it was only after her actions at the ball that people began to cut her and express outright disapproval."

"I think our neighbors were trying to avoid making things more difficult for me and my sisters. Some of them _have_ confronted her on her behavior over the years, not just my aunts and uncles, but people like Sir William and Lady Lucas, Mrs. Long and Mrs. Goulding. Mama simply does not seem to hear them. I have often wondered if she has some illness of the mind."

"I have wondered the same about my father," Will admitted. "It is like they both have a vision of the world as they want it to be in their heads and are incapable of hearing anything that contradicts what they believe to be true."

"I hope nothing of the sort ever happens to either of us."

"I have sometimes worried about that for myself. At least you know if it does begin to happen to you, I will not ridicule you or ignore you, and I know you would support and gently correct me as well."

"I would never consider treating you the way my father treats my mother. I hope I would never treat _anyone_ that way, playing on their fears and weaknesses for my own amusement. I know I sometimes engage in what I think is playful conversation, but that others might see as teasing. You must stop me if you hear me starting to sound like him." Lizzy fell silent, looking around her uncomfortably.

"Mary was right. Your mood is different this afternoon. I would not call it silly as she did, but I can tell you have a specific worry on your mind. Is it something you can share with me?" Will asked gently.

"Well, yes, it is true I am concerned."

"About tonight?"

"Not about tonight so much as tomorrow. Tonight is fine. The guests are all people I have known and respected all my life. They are good company and I am certain it will be a good evening, especially because Mama will _not_ be there. She _will_ be at the wedding and breakfast tomorrow. I do not know what to expect. She can be so predictable in some ways and so unpredictable in others."

"At church she has ignored you and Mary."

"But this is a wedding and you and I will both be standing up with the bride and the groom. The wedding is for _her_ daughter, the only one of us she accepted fully. I know she will think neither of us has a place in the wedding she intended to plan but never got around to. I would not put it past her to stop the wedding and try to redirect someone to replace us both or to try to call it off altogether because it does not meet her supposed plans."

"How will Jane react?"

"She will not allow Mama her way, but any interruptions of that kind will disrupt the wedding, making it less special. I will feel that in some way it is my fault even though the real perpetrators are both Mama and Papa." With the hand that was not resting on Will's arm, Lizzy plucked a small stick tipped with a few brown leaves from where it had stuck in the hedge after falling and started twirling the stick between her fingertips.

"I think you know Jane will not blame you." Will said.

Lizzy dropped the stick and answered with a hint of frustration. "I know. I know Jane does not blame me for _anything_. Yet I feel guilty all the same."

"Your mother's choices are her own, my dear. Would she not have been just as likely to do what she did to Jane or Mary had one of _them_ been dancing with Captain Loften when the idea to prompt the compromise struck her."

"Yes, she would. It still does not change how I feel about tomorrow."

"We cannot control her any more than we have by not inviting her tonight. Jane and Charles _will_ marry and _we_ will stand up with them. At least you know she will not object to the marriage itself."

"No, never that," Lizzy chuckled. "On a different topic, have you noticed how your aunt has made herself part of the planning for the dinner party. It is as if she wants to place her mark on it or show her approval somehow."

Will knew she was still uncomfortable, but he let her change the topic. "That is her way. She likes to organize events, and it is a way for her to show her approval even if the party is for Jane and Charles, not for us."

"I am glad the attendance is more limited than the ball was. Aunt Phillips worked hard to ensure the guest list comprised people who truly have been a part of Jane's life and will be here to celebrate with her. They are the reason she is here, after all."

"I think you and your other sisters are the reason Jane is here for the wedding, but having these people as well should make it more special for her."

"I suppose you are correct. Speaking of my sisters, does that look like Uncle Phillips's carriage coming down the drive? I am not quite tall enough to see well over the hedge between us and there."

"I believe it may be. Would you like to go greet them?"

"Of course." Lizzy turned back to the others. "I think Uncle Phillips has arrived with Kitty and Lydia. We are going to go greet them."

"Oh, yes!" Georgiana said excitedly. "I am so glad the Admiral invited them to keep me company tonight."

"I am liking _him_ more and more," Alex added. "I say we _all_ go greet your relatives. Apparently I have two more cousins-by-marriage to meet."

Lizzy and Will knew the grounds very well and were able to guide the rest by the shortest way around to the front. Mr. and Mrs. Phillips had already descended from the carriage, as had the two girls. They saw Georgiana and rushed to meet her. It was only as the three girls stood together that they realized one member of the company was someone they did not already know. Alex was not insulted. He had watched with amusement how excited Georgiana was to greet the newcomers.

When given the chance, Alex gladly accepted introductions to Lizzy's relatives. Since the girls were occupied, he started to talk with Mr. and Mrs. Phillips, but could not help overhearing Lydia's rather loud whisper.

"He is as handsome as Will and Lord Ashby. Are all your male relatives good-looking, Georgiana?"

"I think so," was the slightly quieter response.

"Georgiana, do you want to show your guests to your room? You can talk more privately there," Will asked her, chuckling inside.

"Yes, brother," she replied.

As the three walked away, the others heard Kitty say, "I think they heard you, Lydia."

"What of it? Lizzy already knows I think she found a very handsome husband. Why should it matter that I think his other relatives are handsome as well," Lydia said as they stepped inside the door.

"And not one word about me, I noticed," Charles said, pretending dismay.

"What can we say, Charles?" Alex teased. "It is just the Fitzwilliam charm and good looks."

They all laughed. Then, Mrs. Phillips indicated she wanted consult with Mrs. Blackwood on the last-minute details, so the remainder of the walking party escorted the new arrivals inside.

~o~

Jane and the Gardiners arrived about a half hour before any of the guests. They had managed to leave the house without any confrontation with Mrs. Bennet. However, Mr. Gardiner was still a little worried.

"I think Bennet knows about this party," he said. "I doubt he really cares to be here, but you never know what he is going to do in order to amuse himself."

"He hates social situations," Mr. Phillips replied. "That is a point in our favor."

Jane explained to Lizzy and the others that Tom had kept his promise. When their mother started asking why Jane and the Gardiners were leaving for the evening, he had found a way to distract her.

"He started to cough and complained of a headache," Jane said. "I must find some way to thank him, because you know Mama will be trying to get him to drink one of those nasty concoctions she thinks are good for him."

"He hates those," Lizzy agreed. "Well, I do not know what you could do to top those new riding boots of his. Will told me how excited Tom is over them. The only thing I think he might like better is a new horse of his own and the freedom to ride whenever he wants to."

Jane smiled brightly. "You may be right. He was able to sneak in after Will and the boys left, but he did not want to take the boots off and hide them again. He kept returning to his room to check on them through the day."

"I am pleased to see him take an interest in something and I know riding will be good for him. It is much better than sitting in the house all day thinking about dying."

A few minutes later, Jane went up with Lizzy and Mary to help them put the finishing touches on their clothes and hair for the evening as well as check on her own outfit. They came down in time for Jane and Charles to join the hosts of the event as they greeted the first of the evening's guests.

Will and Lizzy managed to avoid much attention at first. Along with Mary and Alex, they stayed in the drawing room and greeted the guests who joined them their. Lizzy was kept busy providing introductions to the Earl, Mr. Bingley and Lord and Lady Ashby.

She would have also provided introductions to Charles's sisters and Mr. Hurst but the latter gentleman had not yet come down. Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley were present, but their discontented and disgusted looks and the way they stayed close to one another, talking in undertones while sneering at the guests, did little to recommend them. No one requested an invitation and Lizzy did not volunteer.

Although the party was in honor of Jane and Charles, many of the guests took the opportunity to congratulate Will and Lizzy. Some had already done so at church, but others had not had the chance to say anything because the couple generally stayed so close to their family before and after the service. Sir William Lucas, who arrived early with his family, was one of those who already managed a few words with them, but he genially accepted the chance to say more and finally was able to introduce Will to his daughter, Charlotte.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lucas," Will told her, meaning every word. "My wife tells me you have been a good friend to her over the years."

"We have been neighbors since shortly before I came out in society. With the way Eliza walks everywhere we have often met and talked about our lives, becoming good friends over the discussions. Then, once she was in society we met at many occasions. I always enjoy her company."

"Why do you call her Eliza?" Will asked. "I had thought she was generally either Elizabeth or Lizzy."

Lizzy blushed slightly as Miss Lucas answered. "I suppose I am the only one who does. I started calling her that when she first came out. We both hoped a more grown-up version of her name than Lizzy would help her feel more like she belonged out in adult company."

"It never really caught on," Lizzy told Will quietly. "In the end it did not matter and Charlotte is the only one who uses the name."

"So, it is special between the two of you. A mark of your friendship?" he asked, trying to ease her discomfort.

"Exactly." Lizzy gave him a look of relief and they turned the conversation to other things. Sir William had been slightly distracted by all the guests arriving while they spoke of names, but now he came back and talked about his pleasure at seeing both Lizzy and Jane accepted by Will's relatives.

"It seems amusing that you had not yet met Lizzy despite your family's connection to Mr. Gardiner."

"I had not met Mr. Gardiner before my wedding to Lizzy," Will explained, "and my relatives would like to keep any talk of my position here to a minimum, Sir William. They are not ashamed of me, but as you know, the gossip of the Ton can be merciless. I would not want my sister's eventual come out spoiled by lingering gossip that I had earned my way in life."

"Understood, sir. Not a word from me then. Is your sister here?"

"Yes, she is on an extended visit with my aunt and uncle, and I am certain my aunt will be the one to attend to her presentation. She is the same age as Lizzy's youngest sister and it will be a few years, but you know how gossip can surface when least expected."

"Yes, indeed. Well, that makes her the same age as my Maria. If your sister will be here for much longer I could bring my daughter here to keep her company for a few hours."

"I think that is an excellent idea, Sir William. Kitty and Lydia are with her tonight and will return to the Phillips home after the wedding tomorrow. I believe my uncle plans to leave on Saturday. Perhaps you could call on Thursday or Friday in the early afternoon if the Admiral has no objection."

"I will check with him and bring her if it is acceptable. May I have the honor of meeting the Earl this evening?"

"I am certain he will allow that." Will left Lizzy with her friend as he accompanied Sir William to make an introduction. His grandfather was amenable to the introduction and soon the two men were discussing current events and matters of the court as if they were old friends. Will checked on Alex, who was the subject of much attention from the ladies in the room of marriageable age and their mothers. Mrs. Long took advantage of Will's proximity to request he introduce Alex to her two nieces, who were about the same ages as Jane and Lizzy.

Not long after, they were all called in to dinner. Will had insisted that no matter what the correct order of precedence might be, _he_ would take Lizzy in and sit with her. Charles had done the same regarding Jane. Alex had decided he would take Mary in and protect her from any unpleasant comments, although with this set of individuals they did not expect anything untoward. She also served to protect him from the matchmakers in the room.

The company arranged themselves around the table, drinks were poured, and the first course began. Will knew Mrs. Nichols and her staff were responsible for the quality of the food and the elegance and grace with which it was served. At the same time, it was clear the three ladies in charge of the event had also done much planning to ensure a successful evening. He heard several comments from around him that showed others felt the same.

It was nearly time for the first remove when a great commotion could be heard in the hall outside the dining room. From the reactions, everyone recognized Mrs. Bennet's voice.

"Get out of my way. I realize we are a little late, but my husband got the time mixed up at first. I am Jane Bennet's mother. Of course I am expected here." She bustled into the dining room, shoving the servant who had tried to stop her aside. Close behind her, but absolutely silent, was Mr. Bennet. He had a knowing smirk on his face as he entered and leaned against the wall just next to the door frame. From that spot he had the best view of all the room's occupants and he clearly expected an amusing show.

Will reached to take Lizzy's hand under the table. He could feel her trembling slightly and assumed it was anger and possibly disgust at the scene in play. From a quick glance her way he saw that she was more intent upon her father leaning languidly against the wall than on her mother.

As she forced her way into the room, Mrs. Bennet seemed completely unaware of the situation and failed to notice the looks of disgust or resignation on most of the faces there. Mary was one of the latter group. From across the table Will saw her lower her head and place all her attention on the hands she held tightly clasped in her lap.

Looking around, Mrs. Bennet made her decision. "There is room for you to place me right there, next to Jane. As the mother of the bride, that is where I belong."

Will saw his aunt look to Mrs. Blackwood for permission to speak up and settle the matter, but it was Jane who stood and responded. "No, Mama. You were _not_ invited to this party and there _is_ no room at this table for you."

"Of course there is room, Jane. Do not be silly. A wedding is the most important moment of a girl's life and naturally she wants her mother at such a time. After all, I have done so much to make this wedding possible. I do not know why you said nothing about it to me this afternoon, although I suppose you were distracted by Tom's coughing fit. At least your father told me, even if he was teasingly late about it."

The rest of the room waited in silence, sensing this was a matter Jane needed to handle, although Will saw the Admiral, his aunt and uncle, his grandfather, Mr. Gardiner, Mr. Phillips and even Sir William shift as if they wanted to jump up and deal with the obstinate woman.

Jane continued to speak in a firm but quiet voice. "You are correct that my wedding will be one of the most important events of my life. I am thrilled to marry Charles tomorrow and you will be there as my mother should be. _**This**_ is _not_ my wedding. It is a dinner party to which _you_ were not invited, a fact of which Papa was perfectly well aware when he told you about it. _There is no room for you here_. It is time for you to leave."

"Nonsense, Jane. All the neighbors are here. My brother and sister are here. Why would I not be invited? Clearly the dinner is to honor your marriage. Just sit down and let them make a place for me. You are making a fuss over nothing."

As Mrs. Bennet turned as if to walk around the table, Will felt Lizzy grip his hand tighter. Mary sighed but had not looked up. The other guests seemed caught in fascination at the spectacle of the usually demure and quiet Jane Bennet firmly facing her mother, a woman who was anything but demure and quiet. However, instead of answering her mother's last comment, Jane turned to her father.

"This was very poorly done of you, Papa. You seem as determined to humiliate your family in your quest for entertainment as she has been in her quest to get rid of her daughters. You _**knew**_ neither of you was invited or welcome here and you _**knew**_ why. Yet you just had to bring her here. Why would you choose to spoil this celebration in such a selfish manner?"

"Is that how you talk to your father?" he asked, his smirk widening. "How was I to know we were not welcome when no one said so to me?"

"Not welcome?" Mrs. Bennet shrilled over his last few words. "The entire neighborhood is here. Of course, we are welcome. Now stop all this tedious talk and let them set a place for me. Better yet, Mary is not needed here. I can take her spot."

Jane shook her head as she moved to head off her mother, who had started in Mary's direction. She captured her mother's arm, halting her forward motion and turned her back towards the door.

"Enough, Mama. It is time for you and Papa to leave. Mary is most _definitely_ wanted here and you will not shove her aside again. You clearly have not noticed, but most of the neighborhood has cut your acquaintance since the shameful way you behaved towards Lizzy."

"Shameful?!" The pitch of her voice hurt. Will saw more than one guest shake their head slightly while reaching up to rub their ears. "Lizzy is the one whose behavior was shameful. After all I did to get the lot of you safely married? Yet she defied me at every turn. Now you seem to be as bad. Why would anyone cut me for being a concerned mother?"

Up to now Jane had remained calm. In answering this latest comment her anger clearly began to show.

" _ **Safely**_ married? You tried to _force_ me into a marriage with Mr. Troxell, a man who beat his late wife viciously on a regular basis. You tried to _force_ Lizzy into marriage with a visiting officer who was far more willing to assault your daughters rather than marry them. You have never cared about _our_ safety, only your own. You are being shunned by everyone, and you do not even have the sense to realize it. This party was given precisely so we could celebrate my _safe_ and _happy_ marriage to Charles, one that you did not have any hand in bringing about, without you."

Will was pleased to see Charles get up as Jane began to speak the final piece. By the time she finished he was standing next to her, holding out his hand. She dropped her grip on her mother, stepped aside and grasped his hand in hers.

Lizzy was only just restraining herself from joining her sister. Will could tell by the way her grip on his hand kept tightening. In fact, he was surprised she had not spoken up at any point.

When Jane had addressed her father, the Admiral motioned over one of the servants and quietly given orders which the man quickly left to fulfill. Now the servant reappeared with four large footmen in tow. On their entrance, the Admiral stood.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, your daughter has spoken very clearly, yet you seem incapable of understanding her. _Let me reiterate._ You were _not_ invited here tonight and you are _not_ welcome, either of you. My footmen will escort you to your carriage, which is ready to take you home. If you do not go now, voluntarily, they will _carry_ you out." He pointed at the door and roared, " _ **Dismissed**_!"

Mr. Bennet lazily pushed away from wall and sauntered into the hall, still smirking. However, Mrs. Bennet simply stared blankly at the company. She gaped in surprise at the Admiral's order, looking something like a goldfish that has suddenly found itself in a bowl of brandy instead of water.

"Is the woman an imbecile?" the Earl loudly asked.

At the Admiral's signal, two of the footmen moved to her side. Each taking one of her arms at the elbow, they propelled her from the room with the other two footmen following to lend assistance if needed.

As they disappeared from sight there was a sound as if everyone released a long-held breath at once. Some started to talk among themselves, but many people in the room spontaneously began to clap.

Jane, on the other hand, looked as if she might cry. She did not resist at all when Charles drew her into an embrace. No one could hear what he whispered to her as he gently stroked her back but soon she drew a deep breath and moved away. Without another word, Charles escorted her back to her seat.

Will saw Alex quietly speak to Mary. Propriety kept him from touching her, but his words obviously provided some comfort, although when she did finally look up it was clear she had been crying. She took the handkerchief Alex offered and wiped her eyes.

Lizzy's grip on his hand was still tight and fierce. "No one blames you," he said quietly. "And no one blames your sisters either."

"I know," she whispered back in a voice as fierce as her grip. "I am angry, so _very_ angry, at Papa. He just _had_ to do this and you can tell he feels no remorse about it. It disgust me what he has become and even more that I used to respect and adore him." Will had no idea how to respond to that, so he just leaned against her slightly, letting her know he was present and cared. Eventually her grip loosened a bit.

As Mrs. Blackwood called for the remove, the company discussed the scene they had just witnessed. The general tone was sympathy for Jane and her sisters. However, Miss Bingley could be heard saying something cutting about the family her brother chose to ally himself with. Will wondered if she was slightly hard of hearing, since even what was probably intended as whisper to her sister was clearly audible. He did not really care enough to ask; he just wondered.

The remainder of the dinner went well, although the tone had clearly changed. To both his surprise and pleasure, Will heard several people ask Jane if they might attend the wedding to support her, although they still preferred to avoid the breakfast. After Mrs. Bennet's performance that evening, Will wondered if she should be barred from the wedding entirely, although they could not prevent her from attending the breakfast in her own home. He thought he heard his aunt asking Jane something of the sort as the ladies separated after the meal.

The talk among the men was less about Mrs. Bennet and more about Mr. Bennet's failures as both a father and steward of his estate. Mr. Gardiner proudly announced that Tom was taking on many of the responsibilities of the master. Mr. Phillips made it clear he would help his nephew deal with any legal issues that required an adult. It was good to hear the offers of support from the neighbors and their assurances that Tom could turn to them at any time. Sir William, especially, declared his willingness to help.

"I may not be the best of landlords or know as much about the land as some," he said, "but I know _accounts_ better than most. There have been some among the merchants who have taken advantage of Bennet's ways, although less so since Miss Lizzy, Mrs. Alexander that is, started doing the estate books a few years ago. I will make certain Tom gets a fair deal with any unusual expenses. Gardiner, you tell him to come to me if he has questions about dealing with the merchants."

It was pleasing to see how supportive these people were. Of course, they knew that failure of one estate could cause ripples of discontent over the entire neighborhood. It was to everyone's benefit to help one another. All the same, Will knew that did not often happen. He could see his uncle and grandfather shared his surprise and pleasure at the outpouring of support. It gave him a warm feeling to know his wife's siblings were cared about and would be helped by their neighbors if the need arose. That feeling stayed with him through the rest of the evening as they rejoined the ladies and enjoyed the playing and singing of several of the young women before the party broke up. It was very late, so he knew he and Lizzy would probably not discuss the events until their walk early the next morning.


	27. Jane's Wedding

_AN: Watched an interesting trio of videos on You Tube - Servants: The True Story of Life Below Stairs. Quite an eye-opener. It was a BBC series and it looked like it had some good research behind it. Well, onward we forge with our characters and their happenings. We have a shorter chapter today, but there is still a great deal in it._

* * *

Lizzy slept poorly that night and was not really ready to talk about the events of the dinner party. Will agreed to take their walk in silence if that was what she preferred. He knew it had been a difficult evening. When Jane left, she had the heavy decision of whether to copy Lizzy and avoid having her own mother at the wedding. She already knew her father had no plan to attend, and Tom would walk her down the aisle as he had Lizzy. Mrs. Bennet was the main problem. From their walk the day before, Will knew Lizzy felt partly responsible for the whole dilemma, even if she intellectually knew she was not. He did not know how to help her. Respecting her need for time to think things over was the best he could do.

After several fairly mild days, the air this morning was decidedly chilly. A thin sheen of morning mist had turned to frost on the windows and ice on the stone walkways and iron railings. They largely stayed on the gravel to avoid the slickness of the frosted grass. After a very brisk walk in near silence, the couple headed back to the house to prepare for yet another day on an altered schedule from their norm.

Alex joined them in the hallway near their rooms. "Do we have time for a ride this morning?" he asked Will.

"If we do not go too far. It is cold and icy out, though. We will need to be cautious."

"I think I can manage. How long will it take you to change to your riding clothes?"

"Just a few minutes. I will see you out at the stable." Will returned to the room with Lizzy. She planned to join Mary to get properly dressed for the wedding before they woke the three younger girls to get them ready as well. Will would check in on Howard and Benny when he returned from his ride, but aside from that, he had been given the entire day off. He felt he would need to provide a little relief for the nursery maid once his relatives all left. She had been very kind about taking over the hours he normally spent with them. Of course, she had little choice, but she could have made it unpleasant for all of them instead of being cheerful about it.

Will showed Alex one of his favorite paths around the estate. As he had warned, they had to take the ride easy to protect their horses. It was still a good reminder to Will of the times he, Alex and Richard had ridden at Pemberley or Ashby Hall. Alex was clearly thinking the same. As they headed back into the stable yard he said, "I miss Richard, especially when I am out riding for the fun of it."

"I miss him as well. A part of me has not really accepted that he is gone. He has been away on the continent so long it is like he is still there. Someday he will come home. And yet I also know he will not."

"That is how I often feel about it. As you say, he was gone so often, but I always expected him to come back. The news was a big shock."

"I did not mention it in my letters, but that was how I met Lizzy. I had taken the letter out and sat on a stile between Netherfield and Longbourn. She came across me in the first moments of my grief and offered sympathy and a listening ear. So, in a way, Richard even helped me find my wife."

"He would have laughed at that thought. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"Now Charles is about to gain his wife. Do you plan on asking Lady Penelope?"

"We are already in an official courtship. I think we will be engaged in the next month or two and probably marry towards the end of the season. No cold January wedding for us." He grinned.

"Well, let us go in and make certain Bingley wakes up in time for his appointment at the church."

~o~

Lizzy and her sisters, Georgiana included, went to the Phillips home. Jane, Tom and the Gardiners would meet them there. The rest of the party from Netherfield headed directly to the church, although Charles's sisters were rather reluctant to attend. Will was glad he and Charles traveled with Alex and the Earl. He had no desire to have his mood dampened by any of Miss Bingley's whines and complaints.

When they entered the church they found it had been tastefully decorated. Will presumed that was the work of Mrs. Gardiner, Mrs. Phillips or both. It certainly bore no mark that put him in mind of Mrs. Bennet.

The Hursts and Miss Bingley immediately took seats at the end of one of the pews about halfway back. To Will, it looked like Mr. Hurst proceeded to doze off. The two women sat silently for the moment, although their expressions showed their distaste at attending.

Some of the guests from the dinner party began to arrive, slowly filling the pews. As the time approached, Mr. Gardiner, Mr. Phillips and Tom arrived. Mr. Gardiner motioned for Will and Charles to join them in a quiet space to the side.

"The ladies will be here soon," Mr. Gardiner said. "It has been a rather tense morning in the Bennet house. Jane told her mother very plainly that her behavior at Netherfield last night had lost her the privilege of attending the wedding since it was unlikely she would behave properly today. I am not certain Fanny actually comprehended what Jane told her, but we took both carriages. Unless Fanny chooses to walk, which she very rarely does, she will not be here. Jane also had a private word with her father. She refused to discuss it, but Tom will definitely be giving her away today."

"Has your sister always been like this?" Will asked.

"To some extent," Mr. Gardiner confirmed. "It worsened during the time she was with Lydia, and after her confinement it was like her mind closed off. She has always been flighty. I think I have mentioned before how her attention shifts from moment to moment and she has trouble finishing anything that requires more than a few steps or takes applied effort over time. After Lydia, though, she changed for the worse. Perhaps something happened during the confinement. I just do not know. All I know is that she lost something and has never been the same since, but it has worsened in the last few years and now she simply cannot be reached by reason."

"Well, we must hope she does not interrupt the proceedings today," Charles said. "I want Jane to remember our wedding as a happy event."

Will added, "I am concerned about the breakfast. I think Lizzy and Mary are very uncomfortable with the idea of going to Longbourn. They want to celebrate with you and Jane, Charles, but there many bad memories for them there even aside from their fears of what their parents may do or say."

Mr. Phillips spoke up. "I think _everyone_ is very wary of going to Longbourn. In addition, the weather is getting even colder out there, and I think we are in for a bad snowstorm. Perhaps we should cancel the breakfast for now and have some other kind of celebration later."

"Mrs. Hill will be disappointed. She cooked some very good food for us all." Tom said.

"That is something to take into account, Tom, but not everything. While Mrs. Hill has done a very good job preparing, I am sure, there are all the other people involved to think of. I believe my relatives may feel they are showing tacit approval for your parents if they come, although they would do so if it will please me," Will explained.

"I do not really look forward to the breakfast either," Charles said. "I will talk to Jane before the guests leave here and see if she is willing to cancel."

"That is probably for the best," Mr. Gardiner said. "I think they are here now. It is time to take your places. Tom, are you ready to do your part?"

"Yes, uncle," Tom said with a smile. Will and Charles each clapped the boy on the shoulder with a word of thanks before turning to head to their places at the front.

As he had done at Lizzy's wedding, Tom proudly escorted his sister to her place at the front when the time came. Jane looked radiant, but Will thought Lizzy was the more beautiful of the two. She seemed to have relaxed and allowed her happiness for her sister to show. It was probably relief knowing her mother was unlikely to arrive and cause any scenes.

Mr. Hampton conducted the ceremony with his usual kind voice and gravity of manner. All went well until he said, "Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."*

The brief silence that traditionally followed this phrase was broken by Miss Bingley speaking to her sister in what was probably intended as an undertone. " ** _I_ **have objected to this wedding from the start, but does _anyone_ ever listen to me?"

All eyes turned to her. "Caroline!" Mr. Bingley hissed at his daughter reprovingly from where he sat a few pews forward. Before she could respond, Mr. Hampton spoke out.

"I am listening to you now. Do you know of _just cause_ why this wedding should not proceed?"

Will thought Miss Bingley was surprised to suddenly be the focus of everyone's attention. He knew Charles, Mr. Bingley and Lizzy were glaring at her, and he suspected his expression was similar. Jane simply looked hurt and a bit resigned. Expressions around the rest of the church varied from simple raised eyebrows to disgust and anger.

"Oh, uh," Miss Bingley began, as if she had not quite heard the question.

"Do you know of just cause why this wedding should not proceed?" Mr. Hampton asked again.

She looked around at all the faces, and for a moment Will thought she might do the smart thing and apologize for the interruption. Then the moment passed. She spoke spitefully.

"This match between them is a disgrace and will materially affect my chances of making a good match in my turn. Everyone here saw her mother's ridiculous behavior yesterday evening, and we all know her younger sister _had_ to marry because she was publicly ruined. My brother should not be allowed to ally himself with such a family!"

There were gasps of surprise and more than a few mutters of disgust. As Mr. Bingley rose from his place, Mr. Hampton said, "While you may have reason to object to your brother's choice of wife, I do not believe you have shown just cause to prevent this marriage. The ceremony shall proceed."

"And it will do so without you present," Mr. Bingley added. He had reached the pew where she sat. He lightly smacked Mr. Hurst on the shoulder to wake him and motioned for him to stand. The indolent man stepped from the pew, followed by his wife. Mr. Bingley reached over and took his youngest daughter by the arm, almost yanking her out to the side aisle. Shooing the Hursts ahead of him, he pulled Miss Bingley along with him to the back of the church as everyone watched. Just before they left, he turned back to the company and spoke loudly.

"So there is no confusion let me state that this wedding has my _full_ approval. Miss Bennet is a respectable young woman and my son is _lucky_ to have won her heart and hand. Her sister is equally respectable and has made a superb match with a fine young man who have I have known for years. Any ruin there may be upon the Bennet family name sits firmly with Mr. and Mrs. Benne, as I am certain everyone here knows. It does not touch any of those here in this church. Jane, I am as pleased to welcome you as a daughter as I am ashamed of the speech of my youngest child."

He turned and followed the Hursts out of the church after giving a significant look and slight nod to both the Admiral and Lord Ashby. Will wondered what _that_ meant, but suspected he would find out later. Just now, they had a wedding ceremony to finish.

"Do you need a moment to collect yourself?" Mr. Hampton quietly asked Jane. She looked like she might be on the verge of tears, but she shook her head and then looked to Charles.

"I am fine," she said. "Please proceed."

Mr. Hampton continued, "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment, when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that so many as are coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful."*

Jane and Charles looked at him, united in love and clear of conscience. Mr. Hampton nodded slightly and proceeded to the holy vows.

The rest of the wedding moved along properly, with due reverence and joy. As the participants moved to sign the register, Will saw Charles whisper a few words to his new wife. She nodded. Charles turned to the company, who were starting rise and talk among themselves. He spoke loudly enough to carry over whatever they might be saying.

"We have decided not to hold the wedding breakfast that was planned at Longbourn today. Jane and I wish to thank you all for your support and presence here. You are truly a blessing to us. We will plan a celebration at a later date to include you all. Now, as it seems the weather is about to worsen, please travel safely as you return to your homes."

"Well done, Charles," Will whispered to his friend before they made use of the pen prepared for them by the register.

Knowing there would be no breakfast, most of the guests waited to leave the church until they had a chance to congratulate the new couple. Any references to Miss Bingley's interruption came in the form of commiseration or condolence. Most, however, avoided the subject. With all the well-wishing, it was some time before the wedding party was finally able to leave.

When they got outside, they found the weather definitely _had_ turned. Snow swirled in the chill air, making anyone who had intended to go to Longbourn even happier the wedding breakfast was canceled.

"Jane's belongings have already gone to Netherfield this morning," Mr. Gardiner told Will and Lizzy as they stood in the porch waiting for the Gardiner carriage to be brought around. "However, if this continues they may not be able to head to London tomorrow as they had planned."

"No. It would not be safe for them so long as the snow is falling," Will agreed. "Will this affect your plans as well?"

"Madeline and I had not planned to return until Friday. Hopefully it will have cleared up by then. I also want to be certain Tom will have the support he needs to stay on at Longbourn by himself. Thank heavens the Hills can be counted on to watch over him."

"I wonder what Mr. Bingley has done about his daughter's outburst in church?" Lizzy asked.

Mr. Gardiner shook his head. "I honestly do not know. He is at his wits end over her behavior and attitude. He was checking into the school where she went so wrong. While he has no evidence to substantiate it, he has heard rumors that there was an incident with one of the older girls hitting Caroline in the head so hard she was knocked out cold and did not recover her wits for several hours. As near as he can tell, the girl involved was a favorite of the headmistress and no report was ever made to him to avoid giving her or her family any trouble. The student who told him this says his daughter changed after that from being superficially unpleasant, an attitude she had taken to fit in with some of the older girls, to being completely unpleasant and under the delusion that she was a lady of high society. How much is truth and how much simply guesswork, I do not know, but in her own way she seems to be as bad as my sister."

"That is a shame," Will said. "I think your carriage is here. If we do not see you before you leave for London, I wish you and your wife a safe journey." He left Lizzy giving her uncle a hug and went to have a word with Tom.

"Your uncle's carriage is her for you, Tom," he said. "Before you go, I wanted to let you know you did a very good job today. I know Jane and Lizzy both appreciated your presence and the dignified way you escorted Jane to Charles during the ceremony. I know you may have some bad days at Longbourn coming up. If you run into trouble after your uncle leaves I want you to know you can always come to me or send for me."

"Thank you, Will," Tom said. "I am sorry the snow means we probably cannot have a riding lesson tomorrow morning."

"No, if it is too icy or the snow too thick, it can present a danger both to the horse and you."

Tom nodded a little glumly. Will clapped him on the shoulder and sent him on his way to the carriage. Lizzy finished saying farewell to her aunts, uncles and sisters and then sought him out.

"I think your grandfather's carriage is just pulling around. Can we go back and sit quietly in front the fireplace in our room for a time? Just the two of us?" She asked.

Will nodded, then took her hand and wrapped it around his left arm. "Together. That is how it should be."

* * *

 _*The words of the ceremony are lifted directly from the online Common Book of Prayer._


	28. News

Will and Lizzy sat in armchairs in front of the well-built fire. Their seats were pulled close enough they could easily reach out and join hands if they wished. Between them and a little to the front of the chairs sat a small occasional table that held a fresh pot of tea and two teacups.

On their return to Netherfield, Lizzy had spoken with Mary, who agreed to keep Georgiana company for a while. The Admiral and his wife invited their guests to spend the afternoon as they wished. Just before they all separated, Mr. Bingley came down to speak with his son, new daughter and her sisters.

"I am confining Caroline to her room until the weather clears enough that we can return to London. None of you will have to endure her company further. I believe she must be ill and I plan to find a specialist who can treat her. Jane, I am very sorry she was able to interrupt your wedding in the way she did."

"It was a shock, but it did not stop the wedding, so all is well now," Jane told him. "Thank you for removing her so quickly, although I am sorry it meant you could not stay for the rest of the ceremony."

Soon all the company, including Charles and Jane, had drifted off to their own pursuits. Will asked Mrs. Nichols if he and Lizzy might collect a pot of tea. She kindly told him to take her on up to their rooms and she would bring them the tea herself. She had already heard about the events at the wedding, Will knew, and probably suspected Lizzy needed some quiet time.

The tea had been delivered a few moments before. Will had carried it in and set it on the table they had set up for it. As he got comfortable in his chair, Lizzy poured a cup for each of them.

Will took the cup she offered him and sat back in the chair in a relaxed attitude, stretching his slippered feet out toward the fire with his legs crossed at the ankles. He sipped at his tea as he watched Lizzy settle the warm shawl he had given her for Christmas around her shoulders before picking up her own cup. She took a sip and seemed to relax into the warmth of it. They sat watching the play of the flames as they enjoyed their tea and the quiet company.

Will finished his first cup and set it down on the table. Lizzy leaned forward and checked under the tea cozy.

"The pot is still hot," she said. "Would you like a second cup?"

"If there is enough for both of us."

"There should be." She poured out another cup for each. As if the little conversation between them had opened a door, once they each settled back into their chairs with their freshened cups she began to speak.

"I am glad Aunt and Uncle Gardiner went back to Longbourn with Tom. I fear Mama will be very frustrated when no one shows up for the wedding breakfast, not even the bride and groom."

"Yes, it has not been a very good few days for her or for Miss Bingley. While they have both caused a great deal of frustration and trouble for other people, they have caused nearly as much for themselves."

"I would feel more pity for them both if they had less of an impact on me and my sisters."

"I was not intending to excuse them. It just struck me how much they lose out on by their own doing. Your uncle mentioned the possibility that something happened during your mother's final confinement that changed her into the frustrating and generally oblivious woman you know today. It is strange to me how fragile a mind can be. A fever, a bump to the head, a loss or severe shock and a person can change completely."

"That idea frightens me, Will. If it could happen to Mama, it could happen to you, me or anyone we love."

"Well, we need not think about it too hard. We are both healthy for now."

"Yes, we are. I am glad that Miss Bingley's interruption was not serious enough to stop the wedding. Jane was upset as it was. It would have been terrible for her if the wedding had to have been postponed or called off entirely."

"I think Charles was doing his best to try and concentrate on your sister's happiness instead of his anger with his own sister. I could tell he was furious at the interruption."

"It is hard to imagine Charles furious," Lizzy chuckled.

"I agree, but he has been a few times in my memory all the same. He tends to use his anger to take action to fix whatever has annoyed him. In this case, his father did the work for him."

Anything further Will might have said was interrupted by an insistent knock at the door. Will set down his teacup and went to answer the summons. He opened the door to find Alex there, dressed for riding and with his greatcoat draped over one arm.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Will. We got word from Mr. Gardiner that Mrs. Bennet is missing and he has asked for our help to search for her. Father decided not disturb Charles, so I am going in his stead and Father will join us as well. Can you dress for a cold ride quickly? The Admiral already sent word to the stables to prepare our horses."

"I will be just a few minutes," he said. Alex stepped into the room as Will headed quickly for his dressing room.

"Did my uncle give any details?" Lizzy asked.

As he moved into the other room Will heard Alex say, "He said that, as near as they could tell, after they all left for the wedding Mrs. Bennet must have decided to go even without a carriage available. She was gone when they got back, but no one really noticed at first. Once they told Mrs. Hill the wedding breakfast was canceled, they went off to their rooms and had actually been trying to avoid her. It was only later that they realized she was not anywhere in the house and had not been seen by any of the servants since the time the others left."

Will did not hear Lizzy's next question. He was too busy putting on layers of clothing for was sure to be a very long and cold search.

~o~

"I feel terrible calling you over here," Mr. Gardiner said to the three men who had arrived from Netherfield. "I know the snow has died down some, but it is still bad out there. At least we still have a couple hours before dark. If we have not found her by then, we must consider her lost."

"We should go out in pairs," Will said. "You and I have a reasonable knowledge of the countryside, so I think my uncle should go with me and Alex should go with you. We can search from the boundaries in while the servants on foot can search working out from the house. What are the most likely directions we should look?"

"Well, we know she was not on the road. We had enough carriages going that way as we returned from the church that someone would have seen her even if she had fallen. It is probably to our advantage that Fanny always dresses in bright colors."

"What was she wearing today? Do you remember?" Lord Ashby asked.

Mr. Gardiner thought for a moment. "Bright green, I believe. She would probably have worn her favorite shawl which is pink and her bonnet is very brightly decorated."

"Where is Tom?" Will asked.

"He wanted to ride out with us, but it is too cold and dangerous for his health. My wife is with him. And before you ask, Bennet declined to join us because it is cold out. He thinks she has simply found a place to sulk. So, directions – probably one of us should work from the property line heading straight towards town and the other from the direction of Lucas Lodge. She might have gone there to request a ride the rest of the way to the church."

"If we do not find her along those lines we can reassess," Lord Ashby said. "Will, Alex and I each have a pistol in our greatcoats. Two shots if we find her, three if we need help."

"That seems reasonable," Mr. Gardiner agreed.

They went out to the stable where Mr. Gardiner gave directions to the men who would be searching on foot before he and Alex headed out to search from the property line. Will and his uncle went on their way towards Lucas Lodge.

As Mr. Gardiner had noted, they still had time before nightfall and the snow was not blowing quite as fiercely as it had been right after the wedding. It was still somewhat windy and there was enough snow in the air to reduce visibility. In addition, a few inches were already on the ground. They would have to look for her colorful clothing and hope she was not too far off the path.

"We should probably go all the way to the lodge to make certain she has not taken shelter there," Lord Ashby suggested.

"Yes, I agree. We are going in the right direction now. I think we should probably ride 30 to 40 feet apart as we go, so we can examine a larger area. Then we can shift our path coming back."

Lord Ashby agreed and the two men separated to make their search. As they rode, each scanned the surroundings for any sign of the missing woman. They crossed two empty fields, jumping over the hedges and checking near the stile. The logical path then entered a narrow copse of trees. Will and his uncle moved closer together there. As they came out of trees along the edge of a stream, what looked like a strangely colored bird flapping its wings in a bush caught Will's attention. He had first spotted it out of the corner of his eye. When he looked directly at the bush he did not see it at first. Then a gust of wind blew up and he spotted it again.

"Over here, Uncle!" he shouted, heading in that direction. The stream took a bend just the other side of the bush and just below the bend it became shallow and wide. Several stepping stones crossed it as part of what Will could see was an established path. The stream itself was frozen on top, although still running under the layer of ice.

Mrs. Bennet must have attempted to cross on the stepping stones and slipped. Her body lay part in and part out of the stream, with her head resting against one of the large flat rocks. Most of her was coated in snow, but one end of her shawl hung loose. Even as they approached, another gust of wind blew it into the air with a twisting, flapping motion before it subsided again.

Lord Ashby drew out his pistol to give the signal. When he loaded and fired a third shot, Will looked at him curiously.

"We can get her out of the stream, but I do not think either of us will be able to carry her frozen body across the back of his horse. I will stay here at the spot, although I think I will move back into the trees for a little warmth. You ride off to let the others know the men on foot should bring some kind of stretcher or cart."

Will took another look and realized his uncle was correct. It would not be easy to retrieve or carry her on horseback. He turned his horse and headed back towards Longbourn as quickly as he felt was safe.

~o~

The four men who had been on horseback gratefully accepted the hot drinks laced with a touch of spirits that Mrs. Hill handed to them. Their horses were getting a chance to warm up in the stable while Will and the others warmed up in the house. They joined Tom and Mrs. Gardiner in the sitting room, taking seats by the fire.

"I saw the men coming with the cart," Tom said. "Mama is dead?"

"Yes, Tom," his uncle said simply.

"Is it wrong that I do not feel sad?"

"No," Mr. Gardiner said. "You cannot help what you feel. Your mother never did anything to make herself particularly lovable to you, not even when you were very small. You and your sisters were cared for by the wet nurse and then the two nursery maids. While your mother did fuss over your health, you knew as well as any of us it was the entail that worried her. We will not judge you if you are not sad about her death, Tom."

Will sat next to the boy. "I think this time may end up feeling confusing for you _and_ your sisters. Publicly you will be expected to mourn your mother, or at least act as if you do. Privately, I suspect you will all feel some sense of relief. Do not worry if you do not feel what society says you _should_ feel right now."

"I am glad you understand," Tom said. "It _is_ confusing. All I can think of right now is that I can do what I have to in order to manage the estate without having to hide from Mama anymore."

"That is an important consideration," Lord Ashby agreed.

Mr. Gardiner sighed. "I had best go tell Bennet. I doubt he will grieve anything but the removal of his constant source of entertainment." Heaving another sigh, he turned and left the room.

"My husband _will_ grieve for his sister, but like Tom, he will also feel relief," Mrs. Gardiner told them as he disappeared down the hall.

"Is there anything I need to do to help right now?" Will asked.

"No, we will handle it from here," she replied.

They sat and sipped at their drinks in silence after that. Will knew his uncle and cousin were probably not feeling any more enthusiastic than he was about going back out in the cold to return to Netherfield, although being at Longbourn was not much better.

Eventually Mr. Gardiner returned. He looked disgusted.

"Bennet knows now. As I suspected, he is not particularly bothered by the news at the moment. Madeline, you and I will have to take care of the details. Thank you for coming to our assistance, gentlemen. I certainly appreciated the help. It is starting to get dark now, so I think it would be best if you head back to Netherfield without delay."

He shook hands with each of the men as they got up from their seats. Tom jumped up and shook hands with them as well, also offering his thanks. It was not long before they had their greatcoats on and were heading out to the stable to collect their horses.

The wind had died down completely, but the snow continued to fall as they began their ride. All three men kept their horses close together and at a walk for safety.

"This might not be the right moment, Will," Lord Ashby said, "but I suppose I am reminded of my own mortality and do not think I should delay any more. You will probably have much to talk over with your wife this evening. Let me add another item."

"You are going to finally tell me what you came here to talk about?" Will asked.

"Yes. I knew it might mean a change for you, and there are now some other factors involved. First off, did Richard ever mention anything to you about his will in any of his letters after you left school?"

"No, the subject did not come up."

"I thought not. When you decided to strike out on your own, Richard changed his will. He knew the rest of us had an inheritance of some sort, but yours is uncertain, so he made you his sole heir. Everything he had saved in hopes of one day starting a horse breeding business if he made it out of the war, everything he put aside from his pay and everything that might ever come to him, he left to you, Will. He was far more frugal than I knew and it is a reasonably substantial sum. I am the executor. A part of that was the profit from the sale of his commission. Alex handled that for me and the finalization of the sale was the last piece he brought with him. I have the full figures back at the house, but suffice it to say you have enough to provide for your wife and Mary for some time."

"I had no idea he had planned that. Right now I am in a good situation, but I know the Admiral is likely to leave here long before the boys are ready to go off to school. Knowing I need not worry about finding work right away is an incredible relief. In fact, I am not certain I can take it in at the moment."

"The Admiral is likely to leave even sooner than you think. Mr. Bingley, the Admiral and I have been doing quite a bit of talking together while you younger men were keeping company. He is already aware of your inheritance, in general, at least. Mr. Bingley has decided to buy out the remainder of the Admiral's lease, leaving your employer free to find someplace better suited to him. Admiral Blackwood had not wanted to leave you unemployed with no way to support your family, so knowing of the inheritance was a relief to him as well. He has become very fond of you. Charles will take over the running of Netherfield, allowing him both a chance to learn and giving his wife the security of being near her brother and sisters. Since you will soon be free, I have a request for you."

"What is it?" Will asked.

"I would like you to take Lizzy and Mary and go to Rosings Park. Father and Alex returned with a letter for you from my sister and a verbal request for you to join her there. We are all worried about her but she will not talk to any of us. She wants to see you and perhaps you can find a way to help her."

"May I tell Lizzy all of this? I want to consult with her before I agree. I have no objection on my own part, but it is not just my life I would be deciding."

"Of course. I expected you would want to speak with her first. I will be at your disposal if you and she would like to look at the financial documents tomorrow. Alex will pass on the letter. He and your grandfather can answer any questions about the situation at Rosings Park."

"She really does want to see you, Will," Alex said. "She seems very upset and I am not certain of her health. It is hard to tell with her, but she insists she will only talk to you."

"I will speak with Lizzy this evening and I am certain we will both want to hear more from you in the morning. First, however, I must tell her and Mary of their mother's death."

"Do you expect their reaction to be any different from Tom's?" Alex asked.

"Not really. I think Jane will be the one hit hardest. She had more of her mother's affection, such as it was, and I suspect she will feel guilty because she told her mother not to come to the wedding."

"I will talk to Charles if you like," Lord Ashby volunteered, "Although I think it should wait until tomorrow."

"I agree, although if Lizzy says different, I will let you know."

"She knows her sister best. I do not think there is a formal dinner planned tonight. It seemed everyone preferred to have trays in their rooms."

"Yes, that will probably be best. I know it is what Lizzy and I planned on. I think we will invite Mary to join us and then we can have our discussion. I still hardly know what to think about Richard's will."

"Give it time, nephew. You should also know your aunt and I approve completely the way in which Richard settled his property. It was his choice and he chose well."

"Thank you for your support. I am going to ride a little bit ahead. I need to think things through."

"Keep in sight of us, please," Lord Ashby said. "Between the snow and the sunset I fear Alex and I could become lost."

"Just shout if I disappear from view," Will said. He took his horse thirty or forty feet ahead of them and then slowed back down to a walking pace. Even the illusion of solitude would help as he considered the news he had just been given and how it would affect his life and that of his family.


	29. The Letter

"Richard left _everything_ to you?" Lizzy asked. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"I have not seen the exact figures, but my uncle said it is substantial. Although he was never miserly with his funds, Richard was always frugal. He wanted to be in the Army, but he also knew he ran the chance of being injured. He planned to breed horses for a living if he had to leave the Army. To make that possible he saved everything he could, starting when we were at Eton together. On top of that, his captain's commission was worth a good amount and Alex was able to sell it, which adds those funds to the mix."

"Does this mean you do not need to work as tutor any longer?" Mary asked.

"We will find out tomorrow. My uncle has agreed to go over the details with the three of us."

"All three of us? Why are you including me?" Mary asked in confusion.

"You are my sister and part of our little family, Mary. As long as you choose to remain with us any decision Lizzy and I make about our futures will affect you as well. You need to have enough information to decide what _you_ want to do. In addition to the inheritance from Richard, we will discuss my uncle's request for the three of us to go to Rosings Park in response to an invitation from my aunt."

"You had not mentioned that yet," Lizzy said. "What about the Admiral and the job you are doing here?"

"I had not gotten to that part yet either. You both know I had already noticed the Admiral is not as happy with life on land, and especially estate ownership, as he had hoped. Apparently, this visit has given him a solution, although I have not yet heard it directly from him. My uncle says Mr. Bingley has decided to purchase the remainder of the Admiral's lease, placing Jane and Charles in charge of the house. That will leave the Admiral free to find a situation that pleases him more."

" _That_ explains all the quiet conversations and significant looks I have been seeing between the three men," Lizzy said. "It also explains the hints Charles gave Jane that he might soon have a place for them to live away from his sisters. She said he had promised to explain everything after the wedding."

"I think she will be pleased to stay in the neighborhood," Mary added. "She will be able to keep an eye on Tom, Kitty and Lydia while still starting her new life with Charles."

"Exactly," Will said. "And that leaves us able to go somewhere else if we wish without worrying as much about the younger three."

"It may be harsh to say, but I will worry less about Tom now simply because Mama _is_ gone," Lizzy commented. "Mrs. Hill cannot exactly take the place of a parent, although to some extent she has done so for all of us, but she _can_ make sure he has regular meals and a reliable adult to assist him. He will be free now to be as active as he wishes and to do the work necessary to run the estate without interference. In fact, without Mama's over-spending, Longbourn will see a much higher profit each year."

"Mr. Phillips will probably be a frequent visitor to Longbourn as well. I know he will want to look out for Tom." Will told them.

"Of course," Lizzy agreed. "He and Aunt Phillips will ensure Tom feels included in the family and will invite him over regularly."

Will realized that being able to ride would give Tom the freedom to visit with his sisters at any time, in addition to making his management of the estate easier. When all the current decisions that needed to be made were settled, he would talk to Charles about continuing the lessons so Tom could become a skilled rider.

"What kind of visit are we to consider with your aunt?" Mary asked. "Is this just a short visit of a few weeks or a month and then we find another place to live? Or do you think she wants us there for a longer time?"

"The way my uncle and Alex talked about it made it seem like a longer visit. We will know more tomorrow. I just wanted you both to know the subjects under discussion and be prepared to think about them."

"We need to talk to Jane about Mama first," Lizzy said. "I agree it was wise not to tell her or Charles tonight, especially after the other frustrations of her day. However, it needs to happen before they overhear it from anyone else or their feelings will be hurt."

"My uncle has already asked the servants to deliver a note requesting Charles and Jane come to him as soon as they choose to emerge from their rooms tomorrow. He requested that Mrs. Nichols to keep the staff from gossiping, at least until all the family know. I am certain she will handle the situation properly."

"Yes, I have no doubt of that," Lizzy said. "I wonder how the village will take the news. Mama was rather popular with the merchants, at least when the bills were paid regularly, but everyone else was out of all patience with her."

"I think she might not even have been so popular with the merchants despite her spending habits," Mary said. "She could be very demanding. I once overheard the dressmaker comment to her assistant as Mama left the store that Mama made so much trouble over her orders that it was almost not worth the time and effort of keeping her on as a customer."

"I had forgotten about that. You told me when it happened, but I had not thought of it since. At any rate, I am glad Aunt and Uncle Gardiner are there with Tom and will take care of the funeral arrangements. Papa would probably have expected one of us to deal with the matter otherwise or left it to Aunt and Uncle Phillips," Lizzy said with a look of annoyance.

"If the weather permits, we should probably go into the village tomorrow and order at least a minimum of mourning clothes for you both. No matter what your personal feelings may be, at least an outward show of mourning is expected."

Lizzy groaned. "One gown for Sundays and black ribbons for my bonnet," she said. "That is the limit. You worked too hard for that money to waste it on a show of mourning."

"We can get black shawls to wear over our regular clothes for the rest of the time," Mary suggested a little timidly, possibly discouraged by Lizzy's vehemence on the matter.

Lizzy caught the note in her voice and nodded to her. "Good idea, Mary. That is an excellent solution. In fact, it could save us the trouble of buying a black gown to wear on Sunday."

"We should do at least that much, Lizzy," Mary told her.

"Oh, very well," she agreed. Will could tell it rankled even though she knew Mary was correct.

"It sounds like we will have a busy day tomorrow," Will confirmed. "First the meeting with my uncle, and then a trip to the drapers and the dressmaker. Perhaps Charles and Jane will go along with us."

"Has anyone sent word to Aunt and Uncle Phillips?" Lizzy asked.

"Mr. Gardiner sent a brief note as soon as we found her. With the bad weather, he did not want to risk going in person and then not be able to get back to his wife and Tom, but just as with Jane, he did not want them to find out from rumors. I am certain Mr. Phillips will break the news to your aunt and younger sisters appropriately."

There was little more to discuss, and soon all three retired for the night, not sure what would be confirmed on the following day.

~0~

It was still snowing when they woke that morning. After taking a good look from their little balcony, Will and Lizzy decided it was a good day to forgo their usual early morning walk or Will's morning ride. Will built up the fire in their sitting room and the couple sat in their chairs enjoying one another's company.

They had much they needed to discuss, but decisions on any of it depended on information from others. Instead of hashing out the same concerns again, they simply sat quietly, soaking in the warmth of the fire and the comfort of each other's company. Soon enough, it was time for the day to begin and Will went off to have his breakfast with the boys in the schoolroom.

As they were finishing up, the Admiral joined them. He sat down and chatted with his sons for a few minutes and then asked Will to join him in his study when he had finished setting the boys to the lessons the nursery maid would oversee that day. When the boys told their father they missed having Will give their lessons, the Admiral assured them things would be back to normal the following week, although they might change again later. Will knew he was referring to a probable move.

"Ashby tells me he has informed you of your inheritance," Admiral Blackwood said as Will sat down in the offered chair in the study.

"In general terms, yes, sir."

"He also mentioned to you the agreement I have made with Bingley."

"Yes, sir. Of course, that was also general information. I expected to get the specifics of how that would affect my employment from you."

"Just so. Well, I have located lodgings for my family in Bristol. They are reasonably sized, but not enough to keep you and your family with us comfortably. If you were still a single man I would definitely do what I could to bring you along. I still wish I could. I have become very fond of all three of you. However, this agreement with Bingley gives me a perfect opportunity and knowing that you have inherited enough to keep your family comfortably makes me feel better about leaving you behind."

"Thank you, sir. I have felt very fortunate to work for you even if it has not been for very long."

"You are a good man, Mr. Alexander. I hope we can keep in touch. I will want to know how you and the young ladies get on. Now, my agreement with Bingley is to completely vacate by the end of January, although I plan on leaving as soon as we can get things sorted. Winter travel may not be the easiest, but I miss the sea and would travel through a blizzard to get there. Young Bingley and his wife will stay on here, assuming Mrs. Bingley agrees to the plan. That way we can easily transition over the running of the house. I think you will have one full week with the boys next week, if you wish to continue, and then we will be in the midst of moving. I understand you might go visit an aunt at that point."

"We are considering the invitation from my aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. My uncle plans to tell me more about the situation this morning."

"So he said. I hope the matter with Mrs. Bennet does not cause problems for anyone."

"When it clears up enough, I intended to borrow either my uncle or grandfather's carriage to take my wife and sister into Meryton to order a mourning gown and a few other items."

"Most of their clothes were made here in Meryton, were they not?" the Admiral asked thoughtfully.

"I believe so."

"Mrs. Nichols asked permission to send a cart to the village for some provisions. She is sending a few of the staff to run various errands. The dressmaker is certain to have measurements on hand for your wife, Mary and Mrs. Bingley. So long as they do not care too much about picking just the right pattern and fabric, they can put in an order by messenger. If they need anything else we can have it picked up as well."

"They did want black shawls to wear instead full mourning in the house."

Have them write up whatever they need. Ashby is talking with young Bingley and his wife now. I am certain the ladies can figure out what they need together. I wanted to wait another hour or two to see if the snow dies down before I send them in."

"Thank you for the idea and the offer, sir. I will pass it on."

"Very good. Unless you need anything from me at the moment, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, Admiral," Will said as he rose. He needed to go find Lizzy and Mary.

~0~

Contrary to all expectations, Jane was not feeling sad or guilty about her mother's death. She was angry, primarily at her father. Will joined Charles, Jane, Lizzy and Mary in Netherfield's library, where his uncle had given the eldest Bennet daughter the news. As he entered the room, he heard Jane speaking.

"Mama could be frustrating beyond belief. Like the rest of you, I was regularly embarrassed by the many outrageous things she did. But much of the problem can be laid at our father's feet. I remember enough to know he never treated her very well, although surely he knew he was marrying a foolish woman from the beginning. Like Uncle Gardiner, I also remember how she changed for the worse after Lydia was born. She rejected her own daughter, yet Papa did nothing to oppose her. Even then he laughed at her. If she was ill, she deserved help, not ridicule. Yet even now, it seems he cares less about the loss of a life than the loss of his source of amusement. I am fed up with him. If it were not for Tom I would say to just let Papa rot in that study of his until Longbourn falls down around his ears."

The others looked at Jane in surprise. Lizzy looked both shocked and amused.

"You sounded just like me for a moment," she told her sister.

"Well, we _are_ sisters," Jane said with a half-hearted and somewhat bitter laugh. "I am tired of it, Lizzy. First, I had to stay away from home when I should have been _here_ celebrating my engagement with my sisters and my friends. Then I came home to find nothing done despite all my requests. We had to balance all the plans between celebrating and trying to circumvent Mama. Yet even when we did, Papa undid it all by bringing her here and then tried to blame us. He just laughed when he heard me tell Mama she was not welcome at the wedding, and then did not even care when she disappeared. It is enough to make anyone angry."

"Yes, Jane. It is," Lizzy agreed.

"Do the three of you want some time to talk this out among yourselves?" Will asked. Lizzy started to nod, but Jane interrupted.

"No, Will. I do not think I _want_ to talk about it. Instead I want to talk about whatever news is floating around here. I sense there are several things going on."

Will nodded. "There are. I will let Charles tell you part of the news.

"Ah, so you have heard," Charles said.

"I just came from the Admiral's study. He confirmed what my uncle had already revealed."

"Well, tell me," Jane said impatiently.

"My father has bought out the lease for Netherfield from Admiral Blackwood. He is hoping you and I will live here where we can be away from my sisters and I can get a taste of life as a landowner to see if we really _want_ to purchase an estate in the future, possibly even this one."

"Why would the Admiral make such a bargain?" asked Jane.

"He has not been as happy on land as he hoped he would be," Will responded. "He had already been looking into moving to Bristol to be near the sea. I would not be surprised if he ended up back aboard a ship before long."

"But what will you and Lizzy do?"

"We still have to find out more from my uncle, but I have inherited a sum that will support us and my Aunt Catherine has invited us to visit her in Kent. Once we have spoken with my uncle we will decide if we plan to accept the invitation."

"Then I suppose you should go speak with him, while Charles and I discuss living here," Jane told him.

"Are you certain you will be well, Jane?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, Lizzy. Charles is here with me. I will be fine."

"Before we go," Will said, "I needed to pass on a suggestion from the Admiral. Lizzy, Mary and I were going to go into Meryton if the weather cleared so they could each order a black dress to wear on Sunday and to purchase black shawls to wear the rest of the time. The Admiral suggested that if the dressmaker has your measurements and knows your tastes you could simply send an order to her with the servants Mrs. Nichols is sending to get more provisions. You could also request them to purchase the shawls for you."

Jane sighed heavily. "I had not even considered that we would have to wear mourning. Yes, that sounds like a very good idea. Mrs. Dillon always keeps black fabric on hand and she does have all our measurements. I do not really care much about the style. I will gladly accept the Admiral's offer and send my order that way. A black shawl sounds perfect for the rest of the time."

"That was Mary's idea," Lizzy told her. "I agree about the gowns. Give us a few minutes to write up our orders and get them to Mrs. Nichols and then we can go see your uncle."

"Of course." Will walked over to a writing desk in the corner and found paper, a pen and ink, which he brought to them. The sisters gathered around a small table and began their list, with Jane acting as scribe. Will and Charles moved to the side of the room.

Charles quietly said, "I am sorry I had not said anything to you about the house. They asked me to keep it quiet until your uncle told you the news he had. I did not know it was about an inheritance. It is from Richard?"

"Yes. He left me everything he had saved. I will be able to care for Lizzy and Mary without problems."

"Mary is always welcome with us as well if you ever do run into difficulties."

That is good to know, Charles." They both took seats after their brief conversation and waited in silence for the ladies to finish their list.

~0~

"Those are all the figures," Lord Ashby said. "Do you have any more questions about the inheritance?"

Will looked to the ladies. They shook their heads.

"No, Uncle. It all seems very clear. I am still amazed that it came to so much. As long as we are reasonable in our lifestyle, that money combined with my savings will support us for several years. And thank you for setting up the bank account in my name, Alex. It is good to know it is all settled and available for me to access whenever I might need the funds."

"You are welcome, Will. I believe I now owe you a letter." Alex took a folded and sealed parchment from his inside pocket and handed it to his cousin. He, his father and grandfather all sat back and watched as Will broke the seal. He read aloud.

 _My dear nephew._

 _I must first thank you for being such a regular correspondent over the years. I know I have never matched your consistency and often allowed long stretches to lapse before making a response, sometimes sending only one letter for five or six of yours. Nevertheless, although I have not said so before, your letters have meant a good deal to me. Will you think me too sentimental if I admit I re-read them frequently because they bring light into my dark days?_

 _I was both sorry and proud to hear of your break with your father. Sorry that he drove you to it, but proud that you were willing to strike out on your own and put to good use the education you worked so hard to gain. I know your mother would be proud of you as well. Your father was in the wrong and you handled the situation well._

 _I was recently reminded of how many years it has been since I have seen you. I felt I lost so much that year your mother, my very dear sister, died, along with Lewis and my darling Anne. I did not realize that by keeping to myself in my grief I was also losing the company that could be my consolation. And yet, each letter of yours brightened my day. You have grown from a child to an adult whose face I do not even know, but I know your words and the goodness of your heart._

 _Now you tell me you are married to a lovely young woman who makes you happy. Considerate and caring man that you are, you are also supporting her sister who, from your words, properly returns affection for your brotherly care. It is what I would expect of you and, again, I know your mother would be pleased._

 _I want to meet these young women and to meet you, the man you have become, as well. I have things I must say and memories I must share that belong best in your keeping. Above all, this lonely house needs loving people in it._

 _Please come to me. Bring your wife and her sister to live here for as long as you are willing to stay. I have an estate that needs your clever mind and steady ways and a heart the needs to be gladdened by the two young women who mean so much to you._

 _I pray you will do me this favor and come soon._

 _Your lonely aunt_

Will's voice was cracking with tears by the time he reached the end of the letter. Lizzy took the letter from his trembling hand and gave him her handkerchief, although she looked like she might need it as well. She rested her head against his shoulder and softly whispered, "Yes."

Will looked to Mary. She nodded. Clearing his throat, Will turned to his grandfather who sat across from the three on the sofa with a hopeful but sad expression on his face. That look was mirrored by his uncle and cousin on either side of the old man. Will cleared his throat again.

"It seems we will be going to visit Aunt Catherine," he finally said.


	30. Changes

_AN: Hopefully we are back on track for a while again. We will see. Both my schedule and myself have been frazzled the last few weeks, but both may be settling down now._

 _I know many people have been asking about George Darcy - we will get another shot at his point of view in chapter 32. Finally we will have some answers for many of the questions still hanging out there. On we go. :oD_

* * *

 _January 11, 1806_

The funeral on Saturday was a very poorly attended event. Of course, with the weather as it was, many might have declined to attend even if they _had_ respected the deceased woman. Although the snow had stopped falling, it covered the ground in a white blanket across the churchyard except for the dark gash where the new grave had been dug. There was no wind, but the cold still ate into the bones of those standing by it.

Mr. Bennet was there. Will thought Mr. Gardiner probably would have dragged his brother-in-law to the graveside by the ear had he not come willingly. Present he might be, but Lizzy's father made no attempt to speak to or mingle with the other men in attendance, nor did they approach him. No one made any mention of condolences to anyone, much less the ungrieving husband.

Tom stood with Will, Charles and his uncles. Lord Ashby, Mr. Bingley and the Admiral grouped together a little to the back. They were primarily there to show respect for Mrs. Bennet's children, as were the few local men who attended – Sir William Lucas, Mr. Goulding and Mr. Martin, whose estate bordered Longbourn on the southern side.

Mr. Hampton, the vicar, made quick work of the burial service. It was too cold out to do otherwise. As soon as he finished, those who were inclined walked over to the Phillips home, for warming drinks more than refreshments or conversation.

Mr. Bennet left the churchyard for Longbourn the minute the service was complete, but Tom stayed, as did Mr. Gardiner. The boy wanted to talk with his older sisters, who had joined their aunts and younger sisters at the Phillips home during the funeral service. It had only been a few days since they were all together at Jane's wedding but between the events surrounding his mother's death and being trapped by the weather, he explained to Will that it seemed like it had been weeks.

"Aunt and Uncle Gardiner have been very kind," he said as they walked to the Phillips home. "It is just that I feel so isolated. I had not realized how much noise Mama made just being in the house. It is so silent now, and I know it will get worse when the Gardiners leave."

"I can understand that. This is a big change. I am afraid there are several other changes on the way as well. We planned to talk with you and your uncles about them today."

"Can you tell me now? Are they bad changes?" Tom asked, and Will could see fear in his eyes. The boy pulled his coat tighter around him, partly from the cold but also in reaction.

"We are nearly there, but I will give you the quick overview and you can hear more when we all meet once the other guests have gone. Jane and Charles will be taking over Netherfield from the Admiral, who plans to move with his family to Bristol. Lizzy, Mary and I will be going to Kent to stay with my Aunt Catherine who lives all alone and has begged us to come."

"Is she a kind aunt, like mine are?"

"I think she is. I have not seen her for many years, not since I was younger than Lydia is now. I remember she could be a little frightening because she was loud and very opinionated, much like my grandfather, who is her father. I was used to being around much quieter people. All the same, I knew she loved me then and still does now. At just about the time my mother died – when Georgiana was born – her husband and daughter became ill and also died. She felt the loss of her sister, Sir Lewis and my cousin Anne very keenly and hid herself away from the rest of us in her grief. Now she has reached out to me and I feel I must answer. Your sisters agree."

"I guess you do need to go. Still, I will miss all three of you."

"You should know that I have talked with Charles and he will continue your riding lessons for you. We want to make sure you can safely travel wherever you need to go on Longbourn's land and that you can feel free to visit with your relatives without having to use your father's carriage." Will saw Tom smiling slightly as they joined the others entering the attorney's house.

~0~

Will's inheritance came as a pleasant surprise to Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Phillips. They were glad of the news, both for Will and for the assurance it gave them that Lizzy would continue to be well cared for. After the Admiral's announcement that he would be leaving Netherfield to the Bingley family, both men had been a little worried.

Will told Mr. Gardiner that he would speak with him after the general family meeting about investing a portion of his savings in the same venture as his uncle and grandfather. He knew they had received good returns over the years and it would be a safe way to plan for the future.

"Is Rosings Park far away?" Lydia asked after all the necessary information had been shared. She looked uncomfortable in her black dress, which appeared a trifle small for her sturdy frame. Mrs. Phillips had asked the younger two girls to each pick their least favorite dress to dye black and had promised them a new dress in a style or fabric they preferred to replace it when the mourning period was ended. Will suspected Lydia had chosen one which was going to be discarded soon anyway.

Lizzy and Mary had discussed dying one of their gowns as well, but Lizzy had been very much against it. They both had a limited wardrobe for everyday use. Their mother had felt the only need they had for variety were their evening gowns because that would help them get husbands, and even there she had not felt her younger daughters needed much. Lizzy did not want to give up any of her day gowns, which she liked. Will had realized from the conversation that he needed to see that both young women were able to expand their wardrobes soon. He did not want them to feel deprived or without the resources to purchase what they needed.

Alex spoke up while Will was thinking about the gowns. "Not really, Lydia. You probably would not want to walk from here to there. It is between fifty and sixty miles depending on which roads you take."

Seeing an uncomprehending look on the younger girls' faces, Will added. "That would be like walking from Longbourn to Netherfield and back ten times."

"Ohh," Lydia said with a hint of distaste. "Well, Lizzy could do that, but it is too far for me."

Everyone laughed and Lizzy replied. "I probably could, Lydia, but I am not certain I would want to, especially not carrying my luggage. We are going to borrow a carriage for the trip. The main point is that we can be back here in a day if you truly need us to return."

Will added, "If our visit with my aunt turns into a very long one, we will make certain to take a short trip back here every once in a while, just to check on all of you as well. We will not completely desert you, Lydia."

"Do you plan to purchase a carriage like Charles has?"

"We will wait and see if it is really needed. While we stay with Lady Catherine, I am certain she will allow us to use one of hers if we require it. I will also be bringing my horse along, so I can ride the estate." Will replied.

Tom spoke up. "Are you going to manage your aunt's estate?"

Will looked to his grandfather, who sat to the side with Mr. Bingley while the younger men talked with the Gardiners, the Phillips and the three youngest Bennets. The Earl smiled at Tom.

"Young man, my daughter has grown tired of managing the estate by herself. Will has been trained to run an estate and knows what is needed to make it prosper. He will be able to work with Cathy and relieve her of some of the burden if he chooses to do so. I hope he will."

"If she wants you to help, Will, I think you should," Tom said. "It is a great deal of work to run an estate all by yourself."

The men all laughed at the comment. "That is something we are all _very_ aware of, Tom," Alex said to him good-naturedly.

As the laughter died down, Kitty observed, "Jane is going to be the mistress of Netherfield now, is she not? Imagine how Mama would have bragged over that news."

Jane's face showed a mix of emotions at the comment. Will thought he could see guilt, regret, annoyance and something else he could not name in the tightening of her lips and the narrowing of her eyes.

"Yes, but would anyone have listened?" Lydia asked.

"They never really listened to her anyway," Kitty said. "It was _telling_ people that was important to Mama, not the attention they gave her or their responses."

Mrs. Gardiner and Mrs. Phillips shared glances. "That is an astute and, I think, accurate observation, Kitty," Mrs. Gardiner said. "The topic is probably not one we want to discuss at the moment, though."

Kitty looked at her curiously and then spotted Jane's expression. "I suppose you are correct. I really meant to say that I am glad Jane and Charles will be staying here rather than in London, although I wish Will, Lizzy and Mary were not leaving."

"We all sometimes have to go where we are most needed, even if that means making big changes in our lives and the lives of those around us. From what I have heard, Will and your sisters are very much needed at Rosings Park." Mrs. Phillips observed.

"Yes, it seems that they are," Kitty said. "We will still miss you, though." All around her, the other Bennet children nodded their agreement, looking to Will as much as to Lizzy and Mary. Although Will had accepted all of them as his family when he married Lizzy, at that moment he realized they had accepted him just as completely as he had accepted them. It was a good feeling.

~0~

 _January 13, 1806_

On Monday, the various guests at Netherfield finally felt it was safe to return to London. They decided to go in a group, planning to stop off at Longbourn on the way to include Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner in the procession. After his breakfast with the boys, Will joined the adults who were remaining at Netherfield to see the guests off.

Mr. Bingley escorted his daughters to his carriage first. He wanted to get them into the vehicle and out of the way of the others as farewells were made. Miss Bingley seemed not at all affected by her five days of near isolation. She ignored everyone as she walked haughtily to the carriage, disdain stamped on her features. No one was surprised that she did not even bother to acknowledge her hosts or thank them for the visit.

Mrs. Hurst did show that courtesy to her hosts before she quickly joined her sister. She had also been kept to her room for that time, and she clearly knew she was in disgrace. Her manner was extremely civil as she offered both her thanks and her apologies for any insult she may have caused. As she turned to go, she wished her brother and his wife happiness in their marriage and good fortune as they managed Netherfield. With a final curtsy to the entire company gathered at the steps, she said farewell and allowed her father to help her into the carriage.

Hurst said little, but he did bow and thank his host before quickly joining his wife. Will suspected his manner was less that of wanting to get away than of wanting to get settled in the carriage so he could go back to sleep. Throughout the visit Will had noticed Hurst was not one to enjoy mornings. In fact, he did not seem to enjoy afternoons or evenings either, unless there was food and drink to hand.

Finally, Mr. Bingley said his parting words. He thanked the Blackwoods for all their hospitality, while apologizing for the trouble his daughters had caused. After offering assurances the legal and financial details of their transaction would be completed as soon as he reached London, he congratulated his son and Will once again on their fine marriages, bowed to the company, and ascended the step into the carriage.

Will's relatives had already said most of what they wished to say in farewell the evening before, so they boarded their conveyances quickly after offering simple thanks to their hosts and best wishes to the two young couples. Georgiana hugged Will, Lizzy and Mary, tearfully asking them to remind Kitty and Lydia of her intent to write to them, before she allowed Will to help her into her uncle's carriage. Even though she had never actually met her Aunt Catherine, Georgiana had wanted to go to Rosings Park with them just to remain in her brother's company and that of Lizzy and Mary. She had been persuaded to remain with her Fitzwilliam relatives only after Lady Ashby promised a short visit to Rosings if Will and his family were still there at Easter.

Like her niece, Lady Ashby hugged the young women as she made her farewells. Will could tell this visit had left her with a great fondness for all the Bennet daughters, much to his relief and gratitude. The remaining gentlemen shook hands, offered good wishes and parting words, and then suddenly, it seemed, the carriages were rolling off down the drive and on their way.

~0~

"But why can you not stay with us when we go to Bristol?" Benny asked Will a little later that day. The Admiral had told his sons about the move and explained the other arrangements, but that did not satisfy the two boys.

"I do not want things to change," Howard added. "I like it here, with you as our tutor and with our ponies to ride."

"I have liked being your tutor and will miss both of you, and our riding lessons as well. Change, though, is not something we can stop. Things around us are changing all the time. It does not always feel good, but often even a change that seems bad can end up making you happy in time."

"How?" both boys asked.

"Well, think about this change. You have been lonely here in this big house so far from any other boys, have you not?"

The two looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Yes," they chorused.

"When you move to Bristol you will lose me as a tutor, but the house you are going to live in will be closer to other houses where there will probably be boys who will play with you. Will you like that part of this change?"

Again, they looked at each other. "I suppose so," Howard said grudgingly. "Will they be good company like Tom Bennet?"

"Some may be. You will not know until you get there. Give this change a little time and try to look for the things you enjoy about it instead of what you feel you are losing. Can you do that?"

"We will try," Howard said and Benny agreed.

"Good. Now, in the time we have, let us see if I can teach you a few more things that will help carry you along in the future," Will said, directing them back to their lessons.

~0~

 _January 20, 1806_

Will, Lizzy and Mary looked back through the windows of the carriage at Charles and Jane, two lonely figures standing on the steps of Netherfield, still waving good-bye. The couple was now in charge of Netherfield and all it contained. Will wondered how long it would be before Jane and Charles invited their sisters and the Phillips family to come live with them. Charles was too social a person for it to be long, although he expected the couple would enjoy a little time just to themselves first.

The Admiral and his family had left earlier that morning. Heading up a caravan of carts filled with their belongings, their carriage trundled out onto the snow-dusted road while the two boys waved out the window. Will had been sorry to see them leave and he had promised to write to the boys just as he continued to write to David Cluett. Now, though, it was his turn to leave and head off into the unknown.

He had explained to Lizzy and Mary that his parents had only taken him to Rosings Park once, when he was Benny's age, so he remembered very little of it. Of course he knew it to be a large house and estate, larger than Netherfield, though not quite so large as Pemberley. Still, all his memories of it were those of a child. It truly would be as new to him as it was to them.

They passed through Meryton and continued along the roads beyond it. The route, at least for the moment, was familiar to Lizzy. She moved to join Will on his bench, snuggling into her husband''s side when he moved his lap rug so it could cover them both. Mary, however, watched with interest.

"I have never been any farther away from home than this," she said as they passed the last of the outlying farms that looked to Meryton instead of Corndale, which was on the road ahead of them.

"It is much the same as the area around Longbourn," Lizzy said as she leaned against Will's shoulder.

"I expect it is," Mary agreed. "Still, this is new territory for me. I plan to enjoy it."

"I never meant to suggest you should not," Lizzy told her with a smile. "I, however, have slept poorly for the last few nights from the excitement of all the changes in our lives. So long as my husband does not mind, I plan to nap a bit with his arm for a pillow."

Will pulled her a little closer with the arm he had wrapped around her when she settled next to him. "Nap away, my dear," he replied. "I may join you soon, although for now I will watch the scenery as well."

Lizzy quickly dozed off, and after a while, Will joined her. Mary had her knitting out and worked on that while she continued to enjoy seeing the new places they passed.

Will and Lizzy both awakened at the sensation of the carriage pulling to a stop. They shifted and stretched a bit before looking out to see they were in the yard of an inn.

"We seem to have reached the first stop to rest the horses," Mary told them. "They had to pull us through a few places where there was still some slush and mud on the road, so I expect they are tired."

One of the two footmen Lord Ashby had sent with them opened the carriage door after setting the step. Will got out first and then helped Lizzy and Mary down, not allowing the footman to do all of his job.

"We will only stop long enough to change the horses, sir," he said to Will, "unless you wish to stop for something to eat."

"Change the horses?" Will asked, "Are these not my uncle's beasts?"

"No, sir. Lord Ashby reserved horses ahead both on Saturday when we traveled to Netherfield and for this trip to Rosings. He wanted us to be able to get you there as quickly as you wished to travel. You certainly have time to refresh yourselves but we only need stay as long as it takes to change the team."

"Very good, then," Will replied, still a little surprised at the extra expense his uncle had gone to for them. "Lizzy, Mary, do you need to take any more time than that here?"

Mary shook her head as Lizzy told him, "No, that will be sufficient. We can stretch our legs on the way to the ladies retiring room."

They were soon on their way again, with fresh horses and freshly warmed bricks for their feet. All three felt more awake and ready to enjoy the trip.

At the next stop they did stop long enough to enjoy a hot drink in the coaching inn, but they chose to eat from the hamper Mrs. Nichols had packed for them when they continued on. By this time they were in territory Lizzy had never seen either, since the driver was taking a route that bypassed London. The view out the window at the small villages they passed through was as interesting to her as it was to Mary. Will enjoyed both the scenery and watching his wife and sister as they pointed out sights that amused or pleased them.

Without the need to wait for the horses to rest, they were making very good progress despite the occasional stretch of snowy or muddy road. Lord Ashby's coachman knew his business and traveled at a safe speed while still avoiding unnecessary delay. As a result, it was still early in the afternoon when they turned off the main road just past a comfortably sized village and onto a drive leading up to a large and ornate manor house seated at the top of a gently rounded hill. They had reached Rosings Park and the start of the next phase of their lives.


	31. Rosings Park

The house had a Gothic look to it, with its high and heavily ornamented front towers as well as the many pointed arches built into the construction and providing shape to the bank of windows along either buttressed wing. Will knew the original building was centuries old. Although it had been added to and renovated over the years, the de Bourgh family had maintained the original style throughout, giving it a strong sense of presence as it watched over the gently rolling landscape that made up the estate. Now, in the dead of winter, surrounded by the bare trees and brown grass covered with snowy patches, it had a lonely, haunted feeling to it. It was only as the drive curved around to the front and they saw two large camellia bushes that surprisingly already had a scattering of waxy red blooms open, one on either side of the main entrance, that it began to feel like a place one would live in.

They had barely taken in the overall look of the house when the coachman pulled to a stop before the front steps. Those climbed into a tall, recessed doorway like the entry of a cathedral, the sides of which were decorated to look like a series of fancy columns diminishing into the distance instead of with carvings of saints. The heavy oak doors were bound with strips of iron for strength and an appearance of power. Large metal rings hung in the place of a doorknob on either side.

As the trio walked up the steps and the carriage rolled around to the side of the house to deposit their trunks, Will heard the sound of a large bolt being unbarred. One side of the door, which was more than eight feet tall at the apex of the arch, swung soundlessly open on well-oiled hinges. A solid looking man of middle age and medium height stepped forward.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, Miss Bennet, please come in. You are expected." He bowed to them, took a few steps back and gestured for them to enter. As they did, he added, "I am Kedgers, the butler, at your service."

"Thank you, Kedgers," Will replied, not willing to argue over the name, which he knew his aunt had provided to the man. "Is Lady Catherine available for us to greet her?"

"She wishes for you to be shown to your chambers first, sir. After you have settled in, warmed up and made yourselves comfortable after the journey, Lady Catherine will be happy to receive you in the south parlor." The man turned to a short, round, rosy-cheeked woman who had come into the hall behind him. "This is Mrs. Hidgins, the housekeeper. She will show you to your rooms. Welcome to Rosings Park." He bowed as he said the last sentence, then stood stiffly waiting for them to proceed on their way. Mrs. Hidgins bobbed a curtsy and gestured towards the staircase at the far end of the vaulted entry.

"I feel so insignificant walking through here," Lizzy whispered softly to Will as they crossed the opulently decorated entry arm in arm.

He reached with his free hand to gently pat the hand resting on his arm. When she looked over at him instead of at the vaulted ceiling, he winked at her, receiving a grin in return. He turned his head back and looked at Mary. She seemed as impressed and intimidated as Lizzy had sounded. She happened to catch his look as she gaped at her surroundings. He winked at her as well, although from her response that merely served to confuse her. She missed her footing slightly and almost stumbled.

"Sorry," he mouthed when she looked up again. That finally prompted a shy smile.

The stairs started at the left side of the room and angled across the wall to the right, making a gentle curve as they went. Like much of the interior, they were marble, white with softly colored grey and green veins. As the small group ascended, they were able to view the interior of the entryway from a new set of perspectives. It was impressive no matter how they looked at it.

At the top of the stair they entered a rounded room with four corridors radiating from it at angles from the door. One went up a small set of steps and led through a gallery that crossed the back of the entry over the staircase to a matching room on the other side. Two crossed through the room on the same axis as the wall of the entry that stretched from the main door to the stairs, leading on one side to the tower on that side of the main door and the other going deeper into the building, ending with a large window that overlooked the back courtyard. The final corridor headed into the north wing of the house.

Mrs. Hidgins led them up the small set of stairs and through the gallery. They descended the stairs on the other side and entered the richly carpeted corridor into the south wing.

"This is the family wing," Mrs. Hidgins explained. "Non-family guests would be housed on the other side."

As they walked along, the trio admired the paintings on the walls and sculptures in niches between the bank of windows to their left which illuminated the corridor. The soft green and gold tones in the carpet glowed even in the weak winter sunshine. Mrs. Hidgins stopped at a door next to a landscape painting that Will easily identified as a view of Pemberley's lake and side garden taken from an upper balcony in the house and done in the colors of early spring.

"Mr. Darcy, this suite is for you and your wife. Miss Bennet, your suite is the next door along," the housekeeper told them.

"This painting is of Pemberley," Will said, observing rather than question. Mrs. Hidgins responded as if he had asked.

"Yes, sir. Lady Anne Darcy sent it to her sister as a gift after Lady Catherine's last visit. She thought it might make your suite easier to find and provide you with some pleasant memories as well."

"It is lovely," Lizzy said, carefully examining the painting. "Is it true to life?"

"Very much, so," Will said. "I have stood on the balcony from which this must have been painted many times and this image captures the view very well."

Mrs. Hidgins opened the door of the suite and gestured for Will and Lizzy to precede her. "Your servants are waiting inside. May I present them to you? I will do the same for you in a few moments, Miss Bennet," she added for Mary's sake.

"I have a servant assigned to me?" Mary asked incredulously.

"Of course, Miss. You are an honored guest. Lady Catherine said you would not be bringing a maid with you, so one has been assigned from our staff, just as a valet and maid have been assigned for Mr. and Mrs. Darcy." Mrs. Hidgins seemed aware Mary was about to protest as she added, "To refuse the aid of your maid would be considered an insult by Lady Catherine."

Mary swallowed her objections, but she gave Lizzy a pleading look. "We will do our best to become used to the luxury, Mrs. Hidgins," Lizzy said. "Our father was a gentleman, but my sisters and I tended to help one another rather than depend on a lady's maid except for special occasions. We may have to adjust to being served."

"Do not worry, I have chosen very discrete women to act as your maids. Of course, if you do not feel comfortable with the maids assigned, I can find others on the staff. I simply cannot allow you to be without an assigned servant."

"My sister and I understand," Lizzy told her, although Will thought Mary was still not convinced. For himself, he had never really bothered with the aid of a valet, but he was familiar enough with having such servants around. He knew he could decide how much or how little assistance the man provided. Will decided to let Mary know of the option as soon as he could.

It was the work of only a few moments for Mrs. Hidgins to show them the suite and identify Harlowe, Lizzy's maid and Tompkins, Will's valet. She then disappeared with Mary to the suite next door.

Since their trunks had already been delivered up some back staircase, Will and Lizzy took the opportunity to change out of their travel clothes and freshen up before collecting Mary. Tompkins had provided Will with exact directions on how to find the south parlor along with instructions on how to summon assistance if he became lost on the way. Fortunately it was a fairly straightforward journey and they soon reached the correct door, which was guarded by a footman waiting at attention.

Will's memory of his aunt conjured up a more feminine version of his grandfather. She was tall, taller than his mother, at least, and she did not have his mother's delicate features or the lighter hair that Lord Ashby, Alex and Richard all shared. Like the Earl, her hair was a dark brown and her blue eyes were more steel than the bluebell color he saw when he looked at Georgiana or remembered his mother.. Lady Catherine was a sturdy, upright figure who dominated a room with her presence. His memories did not prepare him for what he found when the footman announced them and showed them in.

Will entered first, with Lizzy and Mary following behind. The parlor had south-facing windows that allowed the remaining light of the day to enter through sheer curtains, although lamps in the room added a little more illumination. Several elegant chairs were arranged near the fireplace in which a comfortable blaze was currently set. In one of the chairs closest to the warmth, wrapped in a large shawl, sat a frail, hunched figure.

When he saw her, Will looked around to see if his aunt might be in another chair nearby, thinking this was a companion. Then the woman looked up and he recognized her eyes.

"Fitzwilliam, welcome," she said in a tired, cracked voice, nothing like the booming tones he remembered. Will thought she probably did not speak much anymore.

He walked to her side, leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Aunt Catherine. I go by William or Will now. I have always disliked being called by the full name."

"I argued against it, you know," she said in a slightly stronger voice. "Your mother and father were determined. I am proud of my Fitzwilliam heritage, but it should not have been your name."

"I have bad memories of it growing up, for it was most often used to chastise me. I am also now using Alexander instead of Darcy as my family name. I think I told you so in my letters."

She smiled slightly, some of the frailty lifting from her features for a moment. "You did. However, Mr. Alexander was a tutor. You are now back to being a young gentleman and it is appropriate you assume your proper name of Darcy, as should your wife. Please introduce me."

Will introduced first Lizzy and then Mary. Lady Catherine asked them all to sit so they could talk comfortably. A maid entered with a tea set, placing it on a small table she pulled within easy reach of all four of them.

"Will you pour for us, Mrs. Darcy?" Lady Catherine asked in tone that suggested Lizzy had no option to refuse, although really she had no reason to refuse either. In proper order, each was handed a cup prepared to their preferences while Will's aunt looked on approvingly. As Lizzy poured the last cup for herself, Lady Catherine took a sip and settled back into her chair a bit, clearly enjoying the taste of the beverage. She took another, then set the cup in the saucer and turned to Will.

What followed was the most impressive inquisition Will had ever endured. It was clear she had read and memorized every word he had ever written to her. Now, she wanted the stories behind the limited details he had given her over the years. She prompted. She prodded. She pried. Without even meaning to, Will told her everything she wanted to know as Lizzy and Mary sipped their tea and listened in amazement.

After she had exhausted both Will and the first pot of tea, she ordered a second and started in on Lizzy and Mary. She had less information to start with, although Will had told her a little about them during his own narrative. The black shawls were a beginning, and recognizing Lizzy as the stronger-willed of the two, Lady Catherine started her questioning with Mary. When she had learned what she wanted to know, she turned to Lizzy as well.

It was an exhausting afternoon for the three, although not, it seemed for Lady Catherine. As she had questioned Will, her voice grew stronger with use. She sat up straighter and some of the frailty seemed to drop away from her, although she still looked much older than her actual age. Best of all, her eyes lit up with interest and pleasure in the interaction.

As her questions finally wound down, Will spoke up. "Aunt Catherine, you have asked much of us. I have a few questions for you."

She nodded for him to continue. He looked at her steadily as he said, "I have two main questions, but I suspect the answers are related, so I would ask them both before you respond." At her second nod, he continued. "I know that you have withdrawn, from the family and from acquaintances outside it, for many years, but lately you have seemed even more upset. Grandfather and Alex were both very worried about you after their visit. They said you seemed to have something eating at you, but you only wished to discuss it with me. Why have you invited us here, and what is it you needed to tell me?"

She pulled her shawl a little more tightly around herself. "You are correct that the matters are related. What I told you in my letter is true. Your letters have lightened the darkness that has wrapped around me for so many years. You know why I have withdrawn. Do Elizabeth and Mary know as well?" Early in the inquisition she had gained permission to call the young women by name.

"Yes, they know about our family losses and how greatly you were affected by them."

"I tried to manage Rosings anyway, throwing myself into the estate matters to divert my attention and dull the pain. It worked for a time, but I was still here all alone. I wanted the company and yet could not reach out for it or accept it when it was offered. You may not know, but because Anne passed before her father, I inherited Rosings Park and have the right to dispose of it where I will. I did not think about that for some time, but eventually, I began to realize the best recipient would be Richard. Georgiana has her dowry, and you and Alex both had estates that would come to you eventually. This was before you chose to leave your father's influence. I had my will changed and was simply waiting for Richard to come back to England so I could tell him in person."

She had started out looking him in the eye and speaking calmly, but now she broke down and began to quietly sob. Will was sitting closest to her and he reached out and took her hand. Mary got up to rest a hand on the older woman's shoulder and Lizzy offered her handkerchief. Dabbing at her eyes, Lady Catherine slowly calmed.

"He did not return," Will prompted when he thought she might be able to speak again.

"No," she said, and covered her face with the handkerchief. Her voice sounded cracked and fragile again. All the strength she had gained while questioning them dropped away like the shawl that had fallen from her shoulders onto the floor. "No, he did not. I was so _**selfish**_. I could have prevented his death if I had only _written_ to him. He never told me how close to the front he really was, the danger he was in. I thought he would be fine and I wanted to tell him in person and see the joy on his face when he realized he could be free of the Army. Oh, it is all _my_ fault." She sobbed through her words, although she ended in anger, clearly directed at herself.

As Will stood, he gently tugged on the hand he had been holding, using his other hand under her elbow to help her rise so he could enfold her in a hug. He did not try to reason with her yet; he just held her and let her cry out her anger, despair and grief as she had probably not done in all the years since her sister, husband and daughter died. She clung to him as Lizzy and Mary stood to either side, soothingly stroking her shoulders and arms. Eventually, her tears slowed and she pulled away.

"I do not usually break down like this," she began, as she dabbed at her eyes with the fresh handkerchief Mary offered, in place of Lizzy's soaked one. Mary picked up the shawl and wrapped it around the older woman's shoulders again.

"That may be part of the problem," Will said. "There are times when we all need to let our grief out. You are not to blame for Richard's death, Aunt Catherine. I know you think you could have saved him, and possibly it is true, but I doubt it. In fact, I think if you had told him in person he was now the heir to Rosings, you would not have seen the joy or gratitude you expected. From our earliest days he dreamed of being a cavalry officer. He would have taken the estate on as a duty but truly he did not _wish_ to be free of the Army. I miss him. I grieve for him. At the same time, I know he was doing what he wanted to do with his life. I would be happy to share with you the letters he wrote me, and I think you will come to the same conclusion I did when I reread them after hearing the news. He was where he wanted to be."

She sniffed into the handkerchief before saying, "I would appreciate that opportunity, William. I have felt so guilty since I heard the news. That is one reason I called you here. I know you are Richard's heir although that would not stand up for an estate he never lived to inherit. You are now my heir as well. I just wanted to make certain you _knew_ , before somehow I lost you as well." She looked at him pleadingly.

"You are offering me the opportunity to inherit Rosings Park?" he asked, wanting to be clear.

"My will has already been changed in your favor. More than that, though, I want you _here_ , all three of you. Please take this burden from my shoulders and make this house a joyful place again. I know you are worthy. Please."

"You will stay here with us, of course?" Will asked.

"Only if you want me. There is a dower house..."

Lizzy interrupted. "You _will_ stay here. We want you. Have no doubt about that."

Lady Catherine reached for Lizzy's hand and squeezed it gratefully. "Thank you, Elizabeth. You and Mary must call me Aunt Catherine as well. Now, I feel I must go wash my face and freshen up. Elizabeth, you are now the mistress here. I take the dowager's position in this home from this moment on. I will tell Mrs. Hidgins on my way to my room. Dinner is already ordered for tonight, but you may change the menus as you wish from here on out."

"May I help you upstairs, Aunt Catherine?" Mary asked, out of kindness as well as the knowledge that Will and Lizzy would probably want to discuss this sudden change in their fortunes.

"Yes, Mary," the older woman said. She took the arm Mary offered and the two slowly headed to the door. In the center of the room, Lady Catherine stopped and turned.

"If I may suggest, there are several good dressmakers in Maidstone, and I am certain good tailors as well. The master of Rosings Park and his family should dress the part. Perhaps we could take a little excursion this week and you could order some items befitting your station? I should like to go along, if you do not mind."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Lizzy said. "Although technically, we are in mourning."

"No one _here_ knows that," Lady Catherine said with a significant look before turning back to the door. She and Mary continued on their slow path out.

Will had remained silent, trying to recover from the shock. He had suspected his aunt might make him her heir and expected he would be helping with the management of the estate on her behalf. He had _not_ expected to suddenly become the acting master of Rosings Park.

"It is what she truly wants, Will," Lizzy said soon after the door of the parlor closed behind Lady Catherine and Mary. "She is lonely. She wants family close by and to be relieved of the responsibilities that have become a burden to her." She moved into his arms and laid her head on the shoulder that was not damp with his aunt's tears.

He tilted her head up and kissed her before saying, "I realize this is what she intended by inviting us here. It is still so sudden. I am also stunned that she was carrying so much guilt over Richard's death. If she had only said something to her father or to Alex, they could have reassured her. Why did she wait to tell **_me_**?" He knew a few simple words would not take away his aunt's sense of guilt, but it could already have been lessened if she had spoken with Alex or her father.

"She needed to bring you here, Will. I think she has wanted you to visit for a very long time but never felt she could ask before. You are a link to her sister, as well as being a nephew she loves."

"And will _you_ go into Maidstone with us tomorrow and allow her to purchase you a wardrobe fit for the mistress of this house?" he gave her a quick squeeze to show he was teasing. She grinned at him.

"I will allow the purchase of a _few_ new gowns, although I think Mary and I will both choose gray and lavender for the moment. As Lady Catherine said, no one knows we are in mourning, but I still think half-mourning is appropriate and I am certain Mary will agree. Mama does deserve that much respect. What she became is not entirely her fault, and she _was_ my mother, much as I despaired over the fact at times."

"I wonder if Aunt Catherine will agree to only a few gray or lavender gowns?" Will said, then he kissed his wife again. They would learn the answer tomorrow. There would also be time to become used to his new place. Perhaps a shopping expedition was a good start, since he had intended to buy new gowns for the two women anyway. He would have to do as he had asked Howard and Benny – look for the good in this sudden huge change. For the time being, he would enjoy a private moment with the new acting mistress of Rosings Park.


	32. In the Study

_February 17, 1806_

In his study at Pemberley, George Darcy slumped in his chair by the fire contemplating the letter he had received that morning from Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Lately he had been reluctant to read any private mail, but this had pierced his haze of lethargy by its unusual nature. He had not had a letter or communication of any kind with Lady Catherine since shortly after the death of his wife. He had no idea why she would reach out to him now, nor what she would have to say that would require such a thick letter. With a sense of dread, he broke the seal and began to read.

 _George,_

 _As one who has spent years pushing away those who cared for and about me, I know what a terrible mistake you are now making. For the sake of my sister, who loved you despite your many flaws, and for her children, I must try to reach you. You have been wrong and done wrong for so many years, George Darcy. It is time you own up to your mistakes, admit the damage you have done and make what amends are still possible._

 _I remember the day your son was born. You were torn between your pride and excitement at his birth and your worry for Anne. You held him in your arms, promising to protect him and teach him to be a good and upright man so that on the day you turned Pemberley over to him he would be as worthy of his heritage as it was of him. At the time I thought you loved my sister and her child. Were you lying then? Or did the lie only begin later, when you brought that other boy into your home to torment them both?_

 _I may not have been there, but I have heard from Anne, Miranda, Susan, my father, my brother and all three of my nephews how you favored that Wickham boy at every turn, refusing to hear a word against him at the same time you refused to ever listen to a word in young Fitzwilliam's defense. They told me how you forced the steward's son into their company despite every objection and every problem that he caused, as if he were your own son who needed to be protected and promoted above all others._

 _Anne wrote to me of her despair at how you became obsessed with that boy to the point that you disregarded her every caution you were putting your faith in the wrong child. She saw how you never gave her son justice or the recognition and affection he should have had from his own father. In her last letter to me she wrote of her worry that not only were you teaching your son to hate you through your blatant favoritism, you would one day drive him away in favor of that evil child. She was correct to worry. That is exactly what you did._

 _Again, from several sources I have heard how you sent the steward's son to school, educating him well beyond his station and leading him to expect you would always provide for him to live a life of ease without any more payment than a pleasant smile. You sent him to Cambridge, paid for all his expenses and a great dealy beyond, never questioning how he used those funds or why he always seemed to need more and more. At the same time, you left Anne's son to cover everything he needed – lodgings, food, clothes, books - out of the same allowance you gave him as a boy at Eton and never offered him the gift of so much as a shilling, all the while insisting he report to you regularly on his academic progress even though you did not believe what he told you and made certain he knew it._

 _By then Fitzwilliam also knew better than to trust you with any information you might one day use against him to promote that boy everyone assumed was your by-blow, including young Wickham himself. So, you received the minimum of information he could get away with sending. Neither you nor the other boy knew how Anne's son received top marks in not just the required classes, but all the extra classes he could manage to take. You did not know that he earned the extra funds he needed by tutoring, or that he was very good at it. You did not know that, aside from a few evenings out with young Bingley, he stayed at home, doing honorable work and saving so that he could go out and make his own way in life as soon as his own studies were complete. It was a plan of long standing, and he carried it off well. He did not leave in a petulant fit as my brother says you claimed. His response to your unjust accusations based on a forged request for funds simply overshadowed the message he intended to deliver to you anyway. You did not value him. You did not respect him. Your actions made it clear you would eventually disown him in favor of young Wickham. He chose to leave first._

 _Beyond your little fit of pique, you barely seemed to notice or care that Anne's son was gone from your home and life. When your sister brought up the matter, you barred her from her family home and cut all ties. When my brother tried to speak with you, you complained that everyone was against your golden boy. When my oldest nephew raised concerns, you refused to answer. When you had the opportunity to learn what your son was doing, all you wanted was a one-word answer to the question, "Is he safe?" Why did you bother even asking?_

 _At the same time, you have continued to show your disrespect for your late wife by neglecting the daughter she died to bring into this world, gradually withdrawing your affection and attention from Georgiana until she felt alone in that great house. You hurt her without noticing or caring. Fortunately, she had family to take her in and keep her safe from you and from the young criminal you favored. She is best with Susan to guide her. Whatever else you do, do not take her from that loving home. _

_I hear that you are shattered, disillusioned to find the boy you favored over all grew into a man who stole, cheated, lied, forged and murdered to get what he wanted. You once claimed you owed a great debt of gratitude to Mr. Wickham for saving the lives of Anne and her son. Yet, when the time came, you failed him like you failed everyone else. Instead of seeing justice served to his murderer, a monster you helped create, you bribed the culprit's way out of the noose. Did you also pay to get him off that ship to the Antipodes? Is he waiting in hiding somewhere to torment Anne's children again someday? How many more people will suffer for your favoritism and weakness?_

 _My sense of justice prompts me to tell you this, the boy you discarded, the one you declared to be a cheat, a liar and without honor, has shown his true worth over and over. He is Anne's son and truly worthy of the Fitzwilliam bloodline, although he will no longer claim the name you gave him and then used to unjustly chastise him over and over. _

_When he left, William used the excellent education he worked so hard to gain and became a tutor to other young gentlemen. To protect his family, as well as to avoid interference from you and your favorite, he dropped the name of Darcy as well. He let his employers know of his background, because he does not care to lie, but he would not use the name. Over the last three years, he has been in honorable service, earning his way in life and saving for his future without any reference to you or Pemberley. With his intelligence, honesty and gentlemanly bearing, he has impressed and pleased his employers while successfully educating their sons. Do you find that hard to believe? Of course, you never saw those qualities in him, having always been under the glamour of that fey changeling you took as your son in place of Anne's boy._

 _William has been fortunate to marry a lovely young woman, who values him for who he is not what he might one day own. She is the daughter of a gentleman and comes from a family long known to my brother. Above all, she has the background and training to support him in any endeavor, along with a quick mind and kind heart. The young couple are very well suited to each other and have been happy together even when living within his limited means._

 _Once I finally realized I must make a choice, I had designated Richard to be my heir. He was a fine young man and would have done the estate proud. I had hoped to tell him of my choice in person, but never had the chance. With his death, I have changed my will and made over everything to William and his wife. In fact, I have brought them here and have already turned over the running of this estate to them both, insisting only that he resume using the Darcy name out of respect for his mother. I am now free to enjoy their company, along with that of his wife's younger sister, while knowing my late husband's estate and people are in good hands. My nephew and the young women care for me and I offer them all the love that is left in my heart in return._

 _As I said before, Anne's fears came true. You drove your son away. You drove your daughter away. They do not need you. Do you need them? I suspect you do, far more than you know or will admit._

 _You have failed in much, George Darcy. Do not fail in this. There is still time to acknowledge the mistakes you have made in your life. There is still time to stand up and own what you have done wrong. There is still time to offer sincere apologies to those you have harmed. There is still time to change the course of your future._

 _Of course, you cannot give back all those years or take back all the abuse you heaped upon Anne's son as he grew to manhood. You cannot re-establish a relationship you killed long ago. You can learn to honor the son you and Anne were once so excited to bring into this world and, perhaps, you may be allowed to become a doting grandfather to any children they have. To do that, you must admit your failings and humble yourself before him. Do not expect him to trust you on words alone. This will take time and effort, but I can assure you he is worth it._

 _You also have a daughter who deserves an apology for your neglect. With her you might even have the chance to become a father again, if you can bring her to trust you. Just do not take her away from those who now offer her the love and support she needs to become a woman her mother would be proud to own._

 _I know the way out of the darkness is difficult. I am traveling that path now and have felt the pain and humiliation of realizing my mistakes. For my sister's sake I offer you this bit of light. There is hope, but **you** must **choose** it. Do not assume time will heal all or that everything will work out without effort. Will you continue to wallow in the mistakes of your past? Or will you stand up and act like the man my sister thought you to be when she married you? I say again, own up to your errors, admit the damage you have done and make what amends you still can. If you do not, you will end your life alone and unmourned. The choice is yours._

 _Catherine_

As he began reading, George was affronted by Lady Catherine's presumption in chastising his behavior. He almost put the letter down, but then he caught sight of the second paragraph and it drew him in. He was struck by the realization it was twenty-four years ago, less about two weeks, that his son was born. He remembered the feelings Lady Catherine described and the promise he had made. The memory pierced the gloom and depression that had closed so tightly in on him, and he read on, wondering what else he would learn.

It was a difficult letter. Every word rang with the strength of conviction and he could hear his sister-in-law's voice speaking the words he read as if she was standing behind him talking as he continued on. Was she right? Had he betrayed Anne? Had he hurt her by not listening to her words when she urged him to rethink his devotion to young George?

He recognized the truth in her next few paragraphs. Ever since receiving Fitzwilliam's last letter he had recognized the unfair way in which he had treated him financially, but had not seen any way to change that since his son had chosen to leave. Suddenly it struck him that even after he knew how unjustly he had behaved, he had continued in exactly the same way, providing everything George wanted without even ensuring his own son had enough to live on. He had been so sure Fitzwilliam would return once he ran out of funds it had simply not occurred to him to check.

George reached for the bottle of brandy on the table, intending to pour a glass, but something made him stop. He had spent far too much time in the bottle of late. He returned to the letter instead.

Surprise mingled with pride at hearing of Fitzwilliam's academic success, although he was not certain what right he had to be proud. She was correct that he had never thought to ask anyone at the school about either boy's academic progress, relying instead on their own reports. At the time he had assumed the generic and concise letters he received from his son covered mediocre work and poor grades. He remembered how he refused to believe any of his relatives when they insisted Fitzwilliam was intelligent, capable and a good student. George had always told a different story and Darcy had always believed him.

The next few paragraphs hurt. He missed his sister, but had not been willing to accept she was in the right or to apologize to her. He knew she had married, but did not even remember her new husband's family name. All mail from her had gone unopened, although he thought he might have heard mention that she had a child now. That voice inside that had been growing ever louder since George Wickham's trial told him what a pitiful creature he was to have shown so little care to someone who had always been so considerate of him. And Georgiana? Most of the time he forgot he even had a daughter. Now he remembered how pleased Anne had been when she was born. Pitiful excuse for a man that he was, his daughter could have died in his home and he would not even have noticed. He started to reach for the bottle again, but once more turned back to the letter with that same feeling of pained satisfaction that comes from picking a scab off a large sore.

Ah, yes. The trial. He remembered thinking how he owed it to Abraham Wickham to save his son's life, just as Wickham had done for him so long ago. Catherine was correct. He had not been thinking straight. Had he instead betrayed Wickham by letting his murderer live? George had stood on the stand, begging with his eyes to be saved. When Darcy visited the young man in jail, George had asked over and over to be set free. He had assured his godfather it was all a mistake. Part of Darcy knew different, but he was well-practiced in ignoring that voice of reason. Given the work of the Bow Street Runners, a verdict of guilty was inevitable, so Darcy had paid the bribes to ensure the punishment would be transportation instead of death. He had not gone so far as to keep George from the ship as Catherine suggested he might have, but he had not been able to let George hang. Darcy had saved a life. Was that wrong? Well, if he truly listened to the voice inside as well as to Catherine's voice reading out this letter to him now, he knew it was.

Even before the trial, Darcy had heard the evidence. He had not wanted to believe it. His faith in George's goodness had been so strong it blinded him to everything else, but he had heard. He had known the money was missing from the accounts. He had seen the signed deed of sale that he had never signed. He had scrambled to keep Pemberley solvent as money seemed to drain away like snow melt in spring. He knew it could not be Fitzwilliam this time and yet he would not accept that George was to blame. To accept that was to accept that he had been wrong all along, just as his family and that voice in his head kept telling him. Just as Catherine was telling him now.

Then he read that his son had chosen to discard his family name when he left. That hurt. That hit something deep inside him and twisted a knife he had not realized was plunged in his soul. Darcy had chosen George and Fitzwilliam had chosen to reject even his own name in response.

And he was married? Without a word of notice? Although, in all fairness, Darcy knew he would probably not have bothered to read any correspondence that announced such a thing. It was a fluke that he was reading this letter at all. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than he learned that Richard was dead. When? How?

Darcy dropped Catherine's letter on the table and scrambled from his chair. Going to his desk he opened the drawer into which habitually tossed the unopened personal letters he no longer wished to read. Yes, there it was – a black-edged letter he had assumed was for the Earl if he had given it any thought at all. He broke the seal and quickly read the terse message explaining that Captain Richard Fitzwilliam had died in battle on the continent. Looking at the date, Darcy realized it had been several months now. Too late to send condolences. He remembered the strong young man in his scarlet lieutenant's uniform. As a tear dripped from his eye, Darcy also remembered young Richard standing up to him, telling him George was not to be trusted even as he accepted being confined to the house rather than being forced into George's company. And now he was gone?

Darcy dropped the death notice on his desk top and returned to his chair and Catherine's voice. Richard was dead and William, not Fitzwilliam, was now in charge of Rosings Park. His son did _not_ need him, not even to secure the future of his wife and any children they might have. Darcy did not even know his daughter-in-law's name. He scanned ahead. No. There was no name given for her or her sister.

Catherine's voice called him back. It seemed his son had now taken the place of the child she had lost. Darcy had driven everyone away and was now irrelevant to them. Rosings Park had a new master, but Pemberley had only a broken shell of a man in charge.

A light in the darkness. Hope. Did he have the energy or the will to accept the challenge Catherine offered? He looked at the bottle on the table again. That was the easier route – that and the small doses of laudanum he had been taking to dull the pain ever since Anne died. This lethargy and apathy had the advantage of being familiar. He could just take a little more of the laudanum, drink a little more of the brandy, and the whole world would go on without him.

A memory of twelve-year old Richard calmly saying, "You are wrong, sir." came to him. He heard his own voice saying to his son, "When you do wrong, you need to own up to your errors." That was what Catherine kept saying, "own up to your errors, admit the damage you have done and make what amends you still can."

The bottle remained on the table, unopened, as Darcy returned to his desk and began to read all the correspondence he had ignored over the past three years. He needed to know what else he had missed in that time. He could not make amends until he knew how things _now_ stood. It was time to open his eyes to the truths he should have seen all along.


	33. Getting Settled

_March 4, 1806_

Lizzy smoothed the skirt of her new lilac morning gown as she entered the room she had taken as her personal study. She loved the drape and feel of the fine wool fabric. It was so much more practical for a chilly house like this one than the delicate muslin the ladies of the Ton favored. Her shawl slipped a bit as she settled into her chair and she pulled it back into place. The plain black shawl procured for her in Meryton by one of the Netherfield maids had now been replaced by a soft, warm length of cashmere woven in a subtle pattern of dark gray and deep purple. It was something she would enjoy wearing long after she and Mary chose to end their period of half-mourning.

On the first trip to Maidstone, Aunt Catherine had managed to prod both Lizzy and Mary into ordering several more gowns than they had intended, along with all the necessary accessories, and only a small part of the purchases were in the colors of even half-mourning. At Lizzy's insistence those were the ones completed and delivered first, but she knew they would soon be wearing the full palette of colors. In addition, Aunt Catherine had guided their choices towards fabric like this wool, resulting in practical gowns that still retained a look of elegance. Considering the heavy brocade fabrics and older styles Aunt Catherine preferred for herself, Lizzy had been surprised at the fashionable results of her guidance.

"I may not have been out in society much recently," the older woman explained to Lizzy and Mary, "but I have eyes. I can see what the people around us are wearing and what was shown in the dressmaker's patterns. In addition, I have years of experience with your new home and I know what fabrics will drape well while still keeping you warm enough to move from fireplace to fireplace without having to put on your pelisse and cloak in between."

They had laughed over her comment at the time, but after a few days in the house both young women also had to admit the truth of it. The building was a thing of beauty, with its carved stonework and open galleries, however, there was no way to adequately heat all the rooms, particularly on the ground floor, which had high ceilings and many large, open areas. They did what they could to close off the parts not in general use, lit fires in the rest and wore warm clothing to make up the difference.

This room was one of the smaller ones, originally an antechamber to the library next door. A cheerful fire was already built up in the fireplace and it brought the temperature in the room to a pleasant level, although the shawl was still a necessity. When Lizzy first noticed the room, it had been used as a general storage area for things that no longer really belonged in the library, but no one knew what to do with. She had it cleared and cleaned before she refurnished it with a writing desk, a few chairs and a cabinet in which to keep her household ledgers and supplies. Now she looked around with satisfaction at the neat and efficiently arranged work space, so different from the cramped corner of the summer sitting room she had been required to use at Longbourn.

At a knock on the door, she was pulled from her thoughts. Mrs. Hidgins entered at Lizzy's invitation and took the seat across from the desk after bobbing a curtsy and offering a polite, "Good morning, Mrs. Darcy."

While the name no longer surprised her, Lizzy had found it a little harder than she expected to become accustomed to the new form of address. For some reason it had been easier to accept being called Mrs. Alexander, perhaps because of the connection to Will and all the discussions prior to their marriage where she had addressed him as "Mr. Alexander." Still, she could see why Aunt Catherine had insisted on the change. The family relationship was already known here. It would raise too many questions and hint too much of scandal if the new master and mistress took their places under an obviously assumed name. For all intents and purposes, Mr. and Mrs. Alexander had disappeared somewhere on the road to Rosings. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy had arrived at its doors.

Of course, the staff knew that letters addressed to the Alexanders should be given to the master, but there would be fewer and fewer of those over time. Lizzy had already notified her siblings and other relatives of both the change of name and change of circumstances. They had received congratulations from Jane and Charles, questions from Tom, and requests to visit from Kitty and Lydia, not to mention the good wishes of Lizzy's aunts and uncles.

Will's family had also written with their approval of Aunt Catherine's decision. Both Alex and the Earl were amazed at Will's news that much of Aunt Catherine's recent turmoil had been guilt over Richard's death. The whole family were delighted to hear that her strength and health were improving now that she had people in which to take an interest. Will's Aunt Miranda had written her approval as well. _"It may not be Pemberley, but I know you were born for this role. You did well as a tutor, but now you have come into your birthright,"_ her letter had said.

Much to Lizzy's relief, the servants at Rosings had accepted the change in direction cheerfully and without resistance. Of course, Will and Lizzy were both trying to have as little impact on the normal operations of the household as possible, which probably reassured the senior staff and reconciled them to the change. Mrs. Hidgins had certainly been very helpful to Lizzy so far. They met like this each morning to quickly go over any staffing issues or other problems that might have arisen since their meeting of the previous day.

"Are there any problems I should know about today, Mrs. Hidgins?" Lizzy asked.

"Two more of the upstairs maids have reported feeling ill from the cold," the housekeeper told her.

"Has the apothecary seen to them yet?"

"Yes, Mrs. Darcy. He was here this morning. I have them both following his recommendations."

"Is there anything we can do to prevent more of the staff from falling ill?" Lizzy asked. Coming from a small household, this situation was not a familiar one for her. At Longbourn they did not have much illness, but if one person was sick, everyone was, including the family. That would be when Mrs. Bennet had panicked the most over the health of her husband and son.

"I have made certain all the staff quarters are kept appropriately warmed and, of course, our people are all fed and clothed adequately. I am keeping them indoors as much as possible, and we have further reduced the cleaning schedule for the parts of the house not in regular use to avoid sending the staff into chilled rooms for long periods of time. This happens every year when the cold bites. Some people just seem more susceptible to the lower temperatures. I will keep an eye on the situation and make certain it is nothing more serious, but for now, we are doing everything we can."

The weather, which had warmed for a few weeks when the Darcys first arrived at Rosings Park, had recently turned very cold and icy. Snow had fallen again, and the grounds were covered in a blanket of it. Lizzy expected the parson from Hunsford, who visited each Wednesday afternoon, would bring news of several villagers requiring more fuel to heat their homes during this period of bitter cold. She, Will and Aunt Catherine had already discussed what the estate provided traditionally and if there were better ways to help both their tenants and the villagers. After they heard from the parson, Will would make the arrangements to help those most in need.

"Is everything proceeding as planned for my husband's birthday celebration tomorrow, Mrs. Hidgins?"

"Yes, Madam. Cook has obtained everything needed to prepare the menu you have requested and everything that can be done ahead has been. Of course, the servants have been warned not to make mention of the celebration where he might hear. It is a shame you are not yet well enough established in the neighborhood to invite guests, although this weather would make travel dangerous."

"My husband does not like large celebrations. I think he will be satisfied with a special meal and the small gifts we have for him. I merely wanted to surprise him with a menu that reflects what I know of his favored foods."

"You can put your trust in Cook. She will make certain everything is done to a turn and looks special for the master."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hidgins. Is there anything else of which I need to be aware?"

"Not today, Madam. We dealt with the most pressing issues yesterday."

"Please keep me informed as to the health of our staff. If the apothecary is needed, do not hesitate to call him in."

"Understood, Madam. Thank you."

Lizzy allowed the housekeeper to return to her duties. Getting out her writing materials, she began a letter to her Aunt Gardiner. The Gardiners had been delighted by the news that Will and Lizzy need have no fears for their financial future. The letter Lizzy had received from her aunt the day before the snow hit offered congratulations and encouragement. Mrs. Gardiner knew Rosings Park was on a much grander scale than Longbourn, but she assured her niece the basic principles of managing the household would be the same. So far, Lizzy was finding that assurance to hold true.

 _My Dear Aunt,_

 _I am writing to you from the comfort of my new study. Imagine me, having a study of my own! You cannot imagine how pleased I am to have a space I can dedicate to my work and where I can arrange my supplies as I wish without fear they will be shoved aside, used or discarded by anyone else coming into the space. Unlike the study at Longbourn, this is truly a working room. I have chosen one of the smaller rooms on the ground floor, so it also easy to keep warm, and I have stocked it with only the furniture and supplies I need to do the tasks of the mistress of Rosings._

 _Warmth is a major consideration in this house. We do not have to worry about the wind getting in, but the stone walls and floors carry the chill into the air. The fires can only help so much, so we dress warmly and stick to just a few rooms for most of our needs. Mary and I both wear woolen gowns and are almost never without our shawls. Even then, sometimes we are cold. On the bright side, I imagine the house will stay cool even in the heat of summer. I look forward to finding out – soon!_

 _Despite the snow and the cold, Will and I tend to stick to the daily habits we have developed since the beginning of our marriage. We are both naturally early risers and enjoy our morning walks together. With the state of the weather, we would be foolish to walk outside, but we dress as if we were and wander the cold corridors of the house, exploring, talking and planning._

 _After our walk, we remove our outerwear and meet Mary and Aunt Catherine in the small dining room for breakfast. They are both early risers as well. Over the meal we decide on any shared activities we plan for the day, and Will and I consult with Aunt Catherine on any matters that have come up since the previous morning's conference. She knows this estate and even when we have ideas that differ from hers my husband and I gain a valuable perspective from her observations. So far, she has kept to her determination to allow us to manage as we see fit, although that did not stop her from offering a quiet "I told you so" when a matter Will tried to resolve with a tenant did not work out as he had planned. The dear man took it in good humor and he will know better next time. Fortunately it was a minor matter and one that served well as lesson without causing any hardship beyond Will having to admit he had made a mistake._

 _Before the snowfall, Will would go out both to exercise his horse and to get a feel for the land. For now, though, the horses take their exercise the same way we do – inside. I was impressed when I found out that we not only have three carriages of varying sizes and teams of horses specific to each, but also a roofed and enclosed area that can be used to exercise the horses during foul weather. Apparently, Sir Lewis's father built it to use in training horses for sale. I was surprised to learn Aunt Catherine had kept the carriages and maintained them and the animals to pull them after her husband's death. Aside from a few rare trips to Maidstone, she has not traveled any farther than Hunsford, in all the years since._

 _Hunsford, as I think I mentioned in my first letter, is the nearest village and is considered nearly a part of the estate. Aunt Catherine has the living in her gift, and I suspect she may need to find a candidate soon. Mr. Napier, the parson, is a kind man who has served well for many years. He is not quite eighty years of age and is still clear of mind, but the years have taken their toll on his body. He is finding it harder to get around and visit all the souls in his care. Will has suggested finding a curate to assist him, financed by the estate, of course, instead of placing the financial burden on him. They have written to the Bishop and asked if he knows of any likely candidates. Do you or uncle know of any young men, recently ordained, who might be willing to serve in such a case, with the possibility of receiving the living when Mr. Napier has gone on to his reward should the man prove worthy?_

 _While Will tends to the needs of the tenants and makes plans for the coming (I dearly hope) spring, I spend my mornings working with the housekeeper, learning the intricacies of the household accounts and responding to the encouraging letters I have received from my family and friends. Mary, meanwhile, keeps company with Aunt Catherine. I am sure she will tell you about their activities in more detail, but Aunt Catherine has begun to prepare Mary to be presented at Court. It would certainly not be this year, assuming Mary actually wants to go through with it. She accepts the lessons because she knows they do no harm and Aunt Catherine is improving so much with the feeling of being useful._

 _It has only been a little over a month, but I would hardly recognize Aunt Catherine for the same woman we met on our arrival. She was so physically frail and emotionally fragile that first day we arrived. After so much time alone, she could hardly believe we would stay and that we wanted her here with us._ _Aunt Catherine certainly stands straighter and taller and speaks with more strength and authority than she did in the first days. She still feels the sadness of her life, but now she has hope for a future._ _Above all, I think she needed love and attention. Mary is the perfect companion for her, being quiet and respectful in a way that I am not. I think they both draw comfort from each others presence.  
_

 _That is not to say that Will or I ignore Aunt Catherine. Far from it. We all spend the afternoons together in one of the smaller sitting rooms. Rosings has a well-stocked library, although it has not been added to in recent years. Will and I have both found many old friends there and a few previously unknown ones as well. When our tasks for the day are complete, we sit with Mary and Aunt Catherine. Will reads for us as we do our knitting or needlework. I do not think he has realized all three of us have spent the last few weeks working on birthday presents for him as he entertains us. Aunt Catherine has embroidered the front panels of a lovely silk waistcoat she purchased in Maidstone while he was ordering his new clothes. She gleaned his measurements from his valet before our shopping trip and ordered it delivered here tucked in with some of our purchases from the dressmaker. Mary has added Will's initials to a fine set of handkerchiefs. Since my embroidery skills are not as well-developed as Mary's or Aunt Catherine's, I have knitted a nice warm muffler for him using some beautifully dyed wool I purchased in Maidstone. We plan to surprise him tomorrow with a dinner made up of his favorite foods and then present our little offerings. I think he will be pleased. In my next letter I will tell you if he was._

 _I hope you, Uncle and all my cousins are well. Perhaps you might all come for a visit around Easter when Lord and Lady Ashby bring Georgiana, whose excitement about the visit nearly leapt from the pages of her last letter. If Easter does not work for your schedule, name your own time. We would love to have you join us here at any season. Please stay warm, healthy and safe.  
_

 _Your loving niece,_

 _Elizabeth Darcy_

Lizzy sanded the page, then folded and sealed the letter. When she headed to the sitting room she would leave it with the other post that Will would take down to Hunsford the following day. She still had a letter to write to Tom and another to Charlotte Lucas, but for the moment she wanted to just sit and enjoy her special room. Drawing her chair close to the fire, Lizzy watched the play of the flames while she stroked the soft fabric of her shawl. She would return to her work soon, but for now she was content to just be content.


	34. A Birthday Celebration

_March 5, 1806_

Will entered the house through a side door after carefully wiping his boots clean. It had been a long, cold day and he was looking forward to washing up in a hot bath before joining the ladies in the sitting room. Just inside the door he checked the soles of his boots again. It was all too easy to miss a clump of muck from the stables and track it through the house. This time the boots were clean, so with a quick wipe with one of the rags kept near the door for that purpose, he dried the bottoms to avoid slipping or falling on the marble floors as he headed off to his study.

Despite being cold and tired, Will preferred to record the day's activities while they were still fresh in his mind. Today had been a challenge. He had gone to the parsonage that morning to receive the parson's update without forcing the elderly man to venture out in the cold to bring his report to Rosings as was his normal habit each Wednesday. Acting on Mr. Napier's information, Will had visited a few of the villagers. He hired some of the older boys in the village to split and carry wood for some of the more elderly residents, allowing the boys to earn enough to help carry their own families through the cold times. This solution also lifted some of the burden from the neighbors who had been trying to help while getting in their own wood.

He had taken the longer route back to the house in order pass by several of the tenant farms to check on them. At one he found the tenant examining the shed in which their firewood was stored. It had collapsed when an old and apparently rotten willow had toppled in the night. Will gathered a few of the other tenants and together they had moved the ancient willow to uncover the woodpile. Some of the firewood had become damp from the snow that fell on it when the shed crumbled. Will and the tenant, Mr. Klymer, shifted that aside and moved a good amount of the still-dry wood inside the man's house while the other men used the branches of the fallen willow to build a rough shelter for the remainder of the pile.

It had been hard work, but all the men went at it without complaint. Mr. Klymer felt himself lucky. If the willow had fallen a few feet to the left it would have been his house they were clearing, not just the wood shed. When the job was done, Mrs. Klymer served all the workers mugs of hot tea with a small dollop of spirits to warm them for the trip home. Will was glad of his portion. Even though he was riding, and the distance was short, the cold still ate into him between the farm and the Rosings stable.

Will made his notes quickly in the journal he was keeping for estate matters. He noted which boys he had hired, the rate of pay and which villager each boy had been assigned to assist. The incident with the willow and the names of the men who helped shift it and fix the damage were recorded. On a planning calendar he made a note to have the trunk of the old tree removed and a new shed built after the weather warmed and the snow melted. Then, finally, he was able to head up to his room and the bath he had ordered on his way into the house.

Tompkins had everything prepared for him and Will sank gratefully into the tub of hot water. For the first time in hours he started to feel properly warm again. Even the bruises from being smacked by stray branches as they moved the willow and the aches from all the heavy lifting eased as he scrubbed himself clean. He was reluctant to leave the tub, and it was only Tompkins' polite reminder that Mrs. Darcy and the other ladies awaited him in the sitting room that pulled him from the water, although admittedly it was beginning to grow cold by then as well.

As Will dried himself off he spotted the clothing his valet had laid out for him. The outfit was one of his new purchases, full evening dress suitable for a dinner party or ball, not the sort of thing he wore for dinner at home with his family.

"Tompkins, why have you laid these garments out for me?" he asked.

"Mrs. Darcy suggested they would be appropriate for the evening, sir." Tompkins said blandly.

"Are we having guests or going out this evening?"

"I really could not say, sir," the valet told him in a way that suggested Will would get no useful information from him no matter how skillful the questioning. Not having the energy to try, Will began to dress in the clothing laid out for him.

When Tompkins helped him with the cuff buttons, Will realized he did not recognize them or the fancy buckles on his dress shoes. Despite knowing he was not likely to get the whole story, Will questioned the valet.

"Where did these cuff buttons come from, Tompkins?"

"Lady Catherine provided them along with the buckles and several other items. They formerly belonged to Sir Lewis and she considers them the rightful property of the master of Rosings Park."

That made sense, but Will still was not certain why she would pass them on to him in this manner or why he was to dress for a formal dinner this evening. He pondered the matter as he finished with his preparations. Something was certainly going on, although he had no idea what it might be.

Given the style of his own clothing, Will was not surprised to find Lizzy, Mary and Aunt Catherine all dressed in their finest new evening gowns. He had to assume the ornate jewelry Lizzy and Mary wore had been loaned, or more likely given, to them by Aunt Catherine. The emerald necklace and earbobs Lizzy wore with her amber-colored gown sparkled in the fire and candlelight, although Will thought they were not quite as bright and beautiful as her eyes.

"Good evening. The three of you look particularly lovely this evening with your finery and jewels on to enhance your normal beauty. What is the occasion for which we have all dressed so carefully?

Do you truly not know, Will?" Lizzy asked incredulously.

"I have not the least clue. Should I know? I hope I have not forgotten any event of great importance to you all."

All three women laughed at his reply, confusing Will further. Finally, Aunt Catherine took pity on him.

"We are celebrating an event that is of the _utmost_ importance to us. Today is the twenty-fourth anniversary of the day of _**your**_ birth, dear nephew. I was there all those years ago to welcome you into the world. It is a matter of great joy to me to be here now, able to wish you a very happy birthday today!"

Will looked at the ladies in surprise. He had completely forgotten it was his birthday and it had been years since he celebrated the date, probably not since his mother's death. "You have me at a loss," he said, "but I thank you for the sentiment."

"We have more than sentiment for you this evening, Will," Lizzy said mischievously. "We have gifts and then a dinner composed of your favorite items, so far as I knew them."

"It seems I have already had some gifts this evening. Aunt Catherine, thank you for passing on the items from Uncle Lewis. My valet tells me these cuff buttons and the shoe buckles are only part of the personal jewelry you have placed in my care."

Lady Catherine appeared a little teary-eyed. "I think Lewis would have approved of you having the items. They do belong to the master of the house, after all. He and I might not have had a son, but now I look on you as one of my children. It will be good to see his ornaments in use once again."

"I see you have shared the contents of your own jewelry box with Mary and Lizzy," he continued.

"I have. Lewis and my Anne were the last of the de Bourgh family line. You and Elizabeth start the new dynasty here at Rosings Park and the de Bourgh family jewelry is a part of that inheritance. Those are the pieces I have now passed on to Elizabeth. My personal jewelry will one day all belong to Mary, I have decided. I have given her a few pieces now, so she may begin to enjoy it."

"I am glad to hear it. The items you have each chosen this evening certainly complement both your gowns and your beauty very well."

"Enough of the flattery, Will," Lizzy told him. "It is time for you to open your gifts." From behind a sofa cushion she pulled a soft package wrapped in brown paper. "This is from me," she said as she handed it to him.

Will settled on the sofa he and Lizzy usually shared in the evenings. Slowly he untied the bit of wool thread holding the package together, drawing out the process as a way of teasing the others. With deliberate movements he unfolded the paper, stopping just before the gift was revealed to look at Lizzy and see the amusement in her expression. Finally, he pulled the paper back and unfolded the skillfully knitted muffler.

"Now I shan't freeze on the way in to dinner," he said, wrapping it around his neck with complete disregard for the carefully formed folds of his cravat.

"Will!" Lizzy said, beginning to laugh.

"What, my dear? Was I not supposed to wear it? Such beautiful work should be displayed." He broke into a chuckle himself and Mary and Aunt Catherine joined in.

"I quake at the thought of what you will do with this," Mary said, offering him another parcel.

"Allow me to unwrap it, and we shall see," Will said, once again carefully undoing the package. When he revealed the small pile of handkerchiefs, he made a show of carefully examining each one. "Thank you very much, Mary. It is a most thoughtful gift and your embroidery is lovely. I will carry these with pride and gratitude."

Mary blushed at the compliments. The gift was a simple one, but she had put several hours of work and much thought into it, so she was pleased at the reception.

"Let us see what pretty compliments you have for _my_ gift, William," Aunt Catherine said, producing her own package.

Will took it from her and gently unwrapped the waistcoat. "This is an exceptional gift, Aunt Catherine," he said. "I have seen you working on this for several evenings now but had no idea it was meant for me."

"We have all been working on your birthday gifts while you read to us, Will," Lizzy said teasingly. "At first we worried you might suspect, but when you did not say anything about it, we just carried on."

"You certainly surprised me," Will told them. "Now, I am looking forward to this special meal you have planned. You have so accurately gauged the type of gift I would appreciate, I know you will have figured out my favorite things to eat as well."

"While we wait for dinner to be ready, why do you not tell us what delayed you so long this afternoon?" Lizzy asked.

Will began to tell them about the events of the morning. Aunt Catherine had just approved his decision to hire the village boys to help out their elderly neighbors when Mrs. Hidgins looked in at the sitting room door. Instead of informing Lizzy the meal was ready, she offered Will a folded page on a silver salver. He stood and accepted the letter.

"This just came by express, sir. The rider said there was no reply expected, but it is terrible cold out and long since dark, so I offered him a bit to eat and a bed with the stable boys if you have no objections."

"We have no objection at all, Mrs. Hidgins," Lizzy told the woman. "Thank you."

While the women spoke, Will had unthinkingly broken the seal and opened the pages. Then he wished he had not. He thought of throwing it in the fire, but curiosity overcame him. He settled back into his seat, the open letter in his hand.

"What is it, Will?' Lizzy asked as Mrs. Hidgins left.

He looked up to see all three women staring at him intently. Drawing a deep breath, he began to read aloud.

 _William,_

 _I have timed the delivery of this message so it should reach you on the day of your birthday. Twenty-four years ago on this date, your mother gave me a precious gif_ _t. Mere words cannot express the mix of emotions I felt when Catherine came to the room where Lewis and I had waited out the many hours of your mother's confinement and told me I had a son. Joy was my first reaction, along with relief, pride, and others I cannot name, but joy was accompanied by an equally strong sense of fear. I feared that you or your mother or both would perish. I feared that some danger might befall you. Above all, I feared that I might not be a good enough father to help you become the best man you could be. That final fear was prophetic. Despite all my good intentions, despite the great love I did, and still do, bear for you, I have failed both you and your mother in so very many ways, over and over again._

 _Catherine's recent letter, in which she detailed many of those failures, finally pierced the wall of misery and helplessness I had built up around me_ _since your mother died. I will not try to excuse how I failed you by saying that part of me died with her. It is true, but I know my poor treatment of you began long before that, on the first day I forced you into the company of George Wickham._

 _I_ _know I have fought against admitting my culpability in the distance that has grown up between us and I know that culpability begins with my consistent choice to believe in George over you, my own son. You must admit, he has always been plausible and I still have trouble believing half the things I know he has done. All the same, I have seen too much of his failings to doubt that I have spent years believing in the wrong boy. If he is not what he seemed, then you are not what I thought._

 _I am sorry for all the many times I failed to listen to you and to the many voices that defended you, including your mother. I cannot justify the choices I have made or turn back the hands of time_ _and undo what I have marred so badly. My stubborn refusal to listen the truth no_ _matter_ _who spoke it or how many times the message was delivered has caused me to lose everyone who is dear to me._

 _I want to find a way to make amends for the injustice I have committed and the pain I have caused. Catherine told me clearly that you no longer have any need of me. I know from her letter that you have married and are now the master of Rosings park.._ _She challenged me to look at my life and decide if I needed you and your sister enough to take whatever action is necessary to mend what I have broken. I know that words alone are not enough. Please tell me what would be. Can anything wash away the disagreements between us and allow me to be a father to you again?_

 _No matter happens between us going forward, I want you to know that I never disowned you and never would have done so, no matter what forgery was presented to me. You are still my heir, although with the losses young George caused and my poor management in recent years, Pemberley is not the estate I had hoped to pass on to_ _you_ _on that joyous day when you_ _were born. I will also confirm that, no matter what anyone chose to believe, George Wickham was_ _ **not**_ _my son, natural or otherwise. I should never have forgotten that and no one else should ever have been led_ _by my behavior_ _to think it._

 _I wish you a very happy birthday and hope it is spent in the company of those you love._

 _Your father,_

 _George Darcy_

As Will fell silent, the hand still holding the letter dropped into his lap. He sat with his eyes closed, breathing deeply.

"Will?" Lizzy asked. "Are you well?"

He opened his eyes and turned to her. "I am furious," he said in a cold voice. "How dare he? I thought I was free of him and yet he still finds a way to ruin this special day."

"Oh, William, I am so very sorry," Aunt Catherine said. "I had not expected him to do this. I only felt I owed it to your mother to try to reach him and let him know how well you had turned out despite all the harm he had done. I wanted him to know you had become everything he ever hoped you would and you had done it on your own. Now my meddling has caused you harm."

Will calmed in the face of her distress. "I do not blame you, Aunt Catherine. It is just a letter and cannot harm me any more than I allow it to do."

"It cannot harm you at all, Will," Lizzy said forcefully. "Wipe it from your mind. _We_ are celebrating with you tonight. You need not think of him. Here is the maid to tell us your special dinner is ready. Let us go make it special."

"Lizzy is correct, Will. He is not here, but we are and we wish to celebrate with you." Mary said.

"Let us go in then and enjoy this feast you have ordered for me. And Aunt Catherine, thank you for your defense of me. It must have been very powerful to have finally broken through his years of denial. For tonight, we will celebrate. However, I think I will have a reply for the messenger to carry back with him tomorrow."

Will stood and offered Lizzy his arm. Lady Catherine and Mary followed as they all headed in to enjoy Will's birthday dinner.

o

o

o

o

* * *

 _AN: Check out this cool you tube video showing how a Georgian gentleman would dress with the aid of his valet. It is for when they still wore the wigs, so before the date of this chapter, but some of it would still apply for an upper-class male of the era who was less independent than Will. Search for: "Getting dressed in the 18_ _th_ _century – Gentlemen", uploaded by the National Museums Liverpool. The comments are a hoot too. Nearly all of them think the hero of the piece is the valet and I am inclined to agree._


	35. Response

_March 7, 1806_

 _Sir,_

 _I am in receipt of your letter delivered on March 6 of this year. I am not certain what you hoped to accomplish by the timing of its delivery, but I will attempt to address the points contained therein._

 _The simplest item is, of course, the wish that I might have a happy birthday and spend it with those I love. I thank you for the wish. I can assure you my day was both productive and happy because I_ _was_ _surrounded by those I love. In addition, I will admit to some surprise that you remembered the date at all. This was, I think, the first time you have acknowledged it even with_ _just_ _words since Mother died. In fact, it has been a date of so little importance that I would not have remembered it myself if my aunt, wife and sister-by-marriage had not conspired to make it a special day._

 _You are correct that the beginnings of the discord between us sits firmly with the introduction of George Wickham into my life. With your words you recognize you have failed me by favoring him, forcing him into my company_ _despite everyone's objections_ _and believing both of us to be something we were not. It is a realization rather late in coming. Even your comment that George is "plausible" shows that you are still trying to excuse what you and he have done. I also believe that, while you may see the action of bringing him into our life as the genesis of the problem, you cannot fully understand the impact th_ _at action_ _had upon me._

 _George_ _can_ _be plausible. A good liar usually is. I was apparently_ _never_ _plausible, even when I told you the truth – and I must unequivocally state that I_ _always_ _told you the truth. Can you imagine the anger, frustration and despair I felt when I was never believed by you in any matter that involved George? Can you imagine how I felt to be lectured and punished again and again for things I did not do, while just outside your line of sight George stood and laughed at me? He planted evidence to make you believe his stories, waiting for times when I was without witnesses to prove I was nowhere the site of the incident. Even when other_ _s_ _saw him or knew I had not commited the crime, when they brought it to your attention you would not believe them. I often wondered if you really thought I was stupid enough to do_ _all those things of which you accused me_ _so poorly that I would always be caught, or if George's pranks were simply an excuse for you to make me feel inferio_ _r as I gradually became the interloper in my own family home._

 _Without the excellent example and loving support of my mother, aunts, uncle and cousins I might have become exactly what George led you to believe of me in response to your unjust behavior. However, I_ _did_ _have those excellent examples of how an honorable man behaves and I took them to heart. Lord Ashby, in particular, provided me with a model to follow and the relief of knowing an adult I trusted believed in me. He, Alex and Richard did what they could to protect me from the trouble George was determined to cause. Did you never wonder why nothing untoward happened when my cousins were with me? Did you ever notice that my movements at Pemberley from about the time I was twelve years old were limited by the need to always stay within the sight of impartial witnesses and subsequent to that no vandalism or trouble could laid at my feet? Do you know what it was like to be prisoner to that need to always protect myself?_

 _Still, no matter what I did, George found a way around it. Some things were self-serving, like the debts he ran up using my name_ _while we were at school_ _, many of which I paid over the years to avoid having them come to your notice and further erode your dismal opinion of me. Others were designed to drive a wider split between us, like George's sanctimonious comments about how he would not wish to inconvenience the young master by doing whatever it was you had decided on to once again push us together. My cousins and I were always amazed at how easily you were manipulated into believing the worst of me._

 _I had already heard of George's assertion at his trial that he was your natural son and your denial of that. Do you actually understand why_ _all_ _of us, eventually including even my uncle and grandfather, believed he was?_ _Of course, the story originated with him and he spread it at school so well that others simply took it as fact._ _What else could explain your blatant favoritism and significant financial support? No debt of gratitude to his father could merit the attention and rewards you gave to George. Is it any wonder he believed he could convince you to disown me and give him Pemberley and the life of ease he craved? He made no secret of that ambition among his peers at Eton and Cambridge. Every bit of unfounded gossip he planted about me, every apparently offhand comment denigrating me he offered in his speech and letters to you was planned to support that goal. He became a skilled forger to find other ways to turn you against me and I would not be surprised that he has forged a will in your writing that leaves everything of yours to him. Have you looked for one now that you know what he is?_

 _At one time the ultimate disposition of Pemberley would have mattered to me. On the day I turned my back on you, I gave up any expectation the estate would ever be mine to manage. Despite that, I will admit I still care about the house, the land and the people it supports and am annoyed that you have allowed it to decay through your blindness to George's faults and your unwillingness to make the efforts towards improving it. My wife's father has done something of the same on their small estate and I have seen the cost_ _such_ _indolence has on not just the income, but the family, the tenants and the neighborhood as a whole._ _I shudder to think h_ _ow much greater that cost_ _may be_ _at Pemberley. From the earliest days of my youth, I remember your pride in the estate and all your lectures on how a good master behaves. I took those principles to heart as the best of the things you have ever taught me. I have taught them to my students and am using them at Rosings Park now. When did you forget those lessons you thought were so important for me?_

 _Now you ask what you can do to make amends for the wrongs you have done me. It is interesting that you place the onus for deciding what actions to take upon_ _my_ _head, apparently expecting me to come up with some checklist of tasks you can complete at which point all will be well between us once more. I will not play that game or make redemption that simple for you. As you say, words are certainly not enough to bridge the deep gulf at our feet. I believe it_ _can_ _be bridged if you truly wish to do so but defining the plan and acting on it are not_ _my_ _tasks to undertake. I do not need the bridge. You, apparently, do._

 _Since I struck out on my own I have done my best to forgive the way in which you have treated me, or at least not to live in bitterness over the past. To a large degree I have succeeded. It may not have been the work I would have expected to take on_ _when I was a boy_ _, but I enjoyed my time as a tutor. Of course, I was fortunate to come into the employ of good people who treated me well, servant though I was. I have been equally fortunate in my marriage. I am glad I was in the right place at the right time to make Elizabeth's acquaintance and earn her love._

 _From my first reaction to your letter, I can see some bitterness does remain despite my conscious efforts to erase it. Both the letter and the bitterness were unexpected. Your message arrived in the midst of the birthday celebration and, at first, I felt that just by receiving it, let alone reading it, the mood of the evening was ruined. My companions, however, convinced me to let go of my anger and continue with the joyous evening they had planned. After a long conversation with my wife, I am able to recognize your letter for what it is – a tentative overture and statement of intent. I respond to your overture with cautious agreement to open communications. The next move is your_ _s._

 _William A. Darcy_

After he finished the final copy of the letter, Will folded and sealed it. The messenger had already been retained to carry Will's response back to Pemberley and was staying warm in the kitchen while he waited for the letter. When Will had spoken to the man the previous evening he had recognized him as the son of a tenant who farmed for Mr. Sheffield, Pemberley's nearest neighbor. The two had talked for a time about happenings in the neighborhood of Lambton and Kympton. Will had not been surprised to learn his father was at risk of losing several of his long-time tenants due to his inattentiveness to their needs.

The new steward at Pemberley did not command the respect old Mr. Wickham had earned. Of course, he also suffered from inadequate direction by his employer and a lack of information regarding the past events on the estate. In just a few years of mismanagement and neglect, Pemberley had lost its local prominence and reputation. Will wondered if his father would recognize the hint he had given suggesting he resume appropriate management of his ancestral home as one possible way to start making amends.

"Is the letter ready to go, Will?" Lizzy asked, stepping into his study through the half-open door. She had read his drafts and had prompted him to allow his father the chance to redeem himself.

"Yes, I have it here. I also have a letter to my uncle that I plan to have the messenger deliver on the way. He and Aunt Susan need to know my father might reach out to Georgiana as well. In fact, he may already have done so, since Aunt Catherine's letter would have reached him a few weeks ago."

"Aunt Catherine said she was very emphatic that he should not remove your sister from their care. Do you think he might do so anyway?"

"He might, although I hope not. I am more concerned about what he may write to her if he decides to apologize for his neglect. I think he may inadvertently end up confusing her or even causing her to blame herself. She already admits to feeling guilty that she is so much happier living with my aunt and uncle."

"Your aunt will help Georgiana make sense of her feelings now, and you and I can talk with her when they visit at Easter."

"I suppose you are correct," he said, standing and picking up the sealed letters. "Well, I had better get these to the messenger, so he can be on his way."

Will walked with Lizzy down the corridor as far as her study. She would be having her daily meeting with Mrs. Hidgins soon. After delivering his letters and seeing the messenger on his way, Will planned to go over the old planting records to see what crops had been planted before, how well they succeeded and where he might be able to change things to improve production in the year to come.

The messenger took the letters gladly, happy to leave early enough in the day he could make good progress before dark. He was also pleased at being paid extra for the return journey home. In his turn, Will was pleased to have a messenger he felt he could trust because the man was from the area of Pemberley. His errand complete, Will did his best to put his father out of his mind as he returned to the needs of the estate.


	36. Out Like a Lamb

_March 20, 1806_

Will entered the sitting room carrying a handful of letters. The three ladies looked up expectantly at his arrival.

"It was a busy day for the postman today. I have letters for all of us," Will said, displaying the letters fanned out in his hand.

"He seems to be making up for lost time now that the weather is so much milder," Lizzy replied. The weather had definitely improved over the last few days. The snow and ice that had held the neighborhood in its grip a week before was a memory now, only hinted at by the plentiful mud that kept getting tracked into the house no matter how careful people were about scraping their shoes. Outside, all the trees and fields were gradually clothing themselves in the varied soft greens of spring.

Smiling his agreement, Will handed out the letters – two for Aunt Catherine, one for Mary, three for Lizzy and two which he retained for himself. All of them quickly looked at the handwriting or broke the seals as Will sat down on the sofa next to Lizzy.

"Mine is from Kitty," Mary said.

"I have one from my brother and one from my father," Aunt Catherine informed them.

"Mine are from Alex and Tom," Will volunteered.

"Mine are from Jane, Aunt Gardiner and Charlotte Lucas. The one from Alex hopefully contains good news," Lizzy suggested, "Perhaps you should read that one first."

Will skipped over the greeting and its accompanying pleasantries and on to the meat of the message:

It took longer than I had hoped to gain the duke's consent. However, he finally agreed last week after some serious negotiations that included support from our family on some legislation dear to his heart. I am happy to say I am now betrothed to Lady Penelope. As we had discussed during my visit to Meryton, the wedding will be in June and should be a very festive affair. Penny likes big parties and her mother likes even bigger ones.

You will all be invited, of course. The formal invitations will be going out as soon as Penny and her mother decide on the exact date. I hope you can convince Aunt Catherine to come. I would very much like to have her there. Be sure to bring Miss Mary as well. A party this large will give her quite a bit of exposure to the Ton, and the connection to our family will not do her any harm either.

The rest of the letter was a discussion of the concessions the Duke had demanded and some of the work Alex and the Earl were doing in the House of Lords. Will skimmed over much of it and they were soon ready to turn to the next letter.

"Let us hear what Jane has to say," he suggested.

 _My dear Lizzy,_

 _I am so glad you have invited us all to join you for Easter at Rosings Park. You have described it so clearly in your letters I feel I already know the house and I look forward to seeing if it looks the way I think it will. Above all, I am excited at the thought of seeing you and Mary again, along with Will and, of course, finally meeting Lady Catherine. Charles is also anticipating a visit with your husband but is letting me pass on the message for fear no one could read it should he be the one to write._

 _As you have suggested, we will make the trip on Monday, March 31st. Tom, Kitty and Lydia will ride with us and we will travel in tandem with Aunt and Uncle Phillips. Our brother and sisters are thrilled at the thought of taking their first trip away from the area of Meryton. I know none of us has traveled much, but at least you and I had our occasional trips to London. This journey will all be new to them._

 _From your last letter it seems the weather was colder and the snow deeper around Rosings Park that it was here in Meryton, although that was quite cold enough for us. Like you, we closed off most of the unused rooms and stayed primarily in our chambers and Charles's study. I was interested to see that Mrs. Nichols pulled some old tapestries out of storage and hung them on hooks I had not noticed along the ceilings of the corridor in the family wing before. She placed one where it blocked the corridor beyond the door to our suite so we did not lose nearly as much heat. Several other tapestries were strategically placed to keep the warmth where we needed it. I wonder if you might be able to use that idea as well._

 _Now, though, Spring finally seems to be here. Since all the snow melted we have mud everywhere, and the Carlson's field flooded as it does every spring. Tom had your notes and knew in advance it would probably happen. He checked on the Carlson family and all the rest of Longbourn's tenants as soon as the weather warmed and made certain they were prepared for the usual flooding. They said they were glad to know they were being treated properly even though you and I were no longer managing the estate. Both Tom and Charles want to ask you and Will about their preparations for spring planting when we arrive._

 _Papa keeps mostly to his bedchamber and study, although he does venture out once a week to visit the bookstore in Meryton looking for new reading material. I have visited the house twice, but he did not seem to welcome the company. At least he made no objection when Uncle Gardiner sent his physician friend from London to check on Tom. It is amazing what regular activity and a change of diet have done for our brother. Having responsibility for the estate has matured him, but the other has made him healthier. He has begun to fill out a bit and no longer has that frighteningly gaunt look. Without Mama to countermand her, Mrs. Hill has been serving Papa the same food as Tom and it seems to be helping him as well, although the change is not as dramatic for him as for our brother._

 _As Will requested, Charles has continued with Tom's riding lessons. Our brother's birthday is coming up during the visit next month and we wanted to see if you and Will would help find an appropriate horse to offer him as a gift. If you are agreeable to that idea, Uncle Phillips said he would purchase tack for the horse as their part of the gift. We would like to make it a surprise, though, so please do not mention it around Tom._

 _Give our love to everyone and let them know we are counting the days until we arrive._

 _Jane (and Charles)_

When Lizzy finished reading, Aunt Catherine asked, "What was she talking about regarding the change in food?"

Lizzy explained, "We have told you how our father and brother have been ill for years. My uncle's son was also having similar troubles when he was younger and a physician my uncle trusts suggested certain foods in his diet might be part of the problem. The change in diet helped our cousin a great deal. When Uncle Gardiner visited for Jane's wedding, Tom mentioned how many of the foods our mother favored left him feeling rather ill. As a result he tended to eat less than he probably should. Uncle Gardiner enlisted the housekeeper, Mrs. Hill, in making certain Tom received some of the same kinds of food our cousin eats now and last month he sent the physician, Dr. Taylor, to examine Tom and even my father, if he would allow it. Apparently Tom, at least, is making good progress."

"Do you know what foods to have on hand for your brother during the visit?"

"Yes, Aunt Catherine," Lizzy replied. "I have already given Cook the necessary instructions, although we already avoid most of the very rich foods Mama preferred to have at every meal and keep our diets in line with Dr. Taylor's suggestions."

"Very good. Hmm, I wonder if a change in diet might have helped my Anne. Well, we shan't know now. Who shall we hear from next? Perhaps your younger sister?"

Mary took up the letter from Kitty. She read the enthusiastic greetings from both Kitty, whose turn it was to write, and Lydia who was hanging over her shoulder offering suggestions. The remainder of the letter was filled with the excited comments of both girls about the upcoming trip to Kent. Even Lady Catherine ended up laughing over their many comments about how much they were looking forward to the trip.

"I think I shall enjoy having them here," she said as Mary finished reading the letter. "I believe my father is probably writing to offer his excuses. This is the busiest time of the year for the work he does in the House of Lords."

She read parts of her father's letter to them, including his statement that he would not be able to join them for the full visit.

 _If the weather is good, Alex and I will ride to Rosings early on Saturday the 5th so we may spend Easter Sunday with the rest of the family. On Monday we will return to London and the work we are doing here._

"At least he might be able to join us for a short while," Lizzy said. "I certainly hope the weather cooperates. I enjoyed meeting the Earl at Jane's wedding, and should like to have him here with the rest of the company."

Will read out Tom's letter next. The first part discussed the flooding Jane had mentioned in her letter. Tom wrote how thankful he was that Will and Lizzy had warned him what might happen and given him some ideas of how to deal with the situation when it came up.

 _Jane said I needed to gain Papa's permission to go to Rosings Park along with her and Charles. I know from the way he often behaved with Lizzy that if I went to him and asked he would use that as way to play games with me, not giving a firm answer or implying I could go and then withdrawing his permission at the last minute. So I did not ask permission. I went in and firmly told him that I was going to visit you in Kent for two weeks. I let him know I had made arrangements with the steward and Mr. Hill to cover any issues that might arise in that time and asked if he wished me to carry any messages to Lizzy._

 _I believe Papa was surprised by my demeanor. He made a comment about young pups thinking themselves full grown dogs and that he should congratulate Lizzy on teaching me impertinence. However, I think he knows the work I am doing to run the estate keeps him from needing to think about it, which is why I had assured him all was in hand. He declined to send any message, but he also did not say I could not go, which is probably as close to permission as I will get._

 _I am finding the regular work easier as you and Lizzy told me I would once I developed a system and schedule. It does really go through cycles, with busy times when everything seems to happen at once and slower times when I can prepare for the next busy time. I am finding the work easier, as well, because I now have a proper study of my own. Lizzy's description of how she turned the small room next to the library into a warm and comfortable study along with what a relief it was to have a place that was truly her own got me thinking._

 _I started in my corner of Papa's study, but I often became frustrated by being there working while he was doing nothing more than reading and drinking his port. I moved to the area in the summer sitting room that Lizzy usually used, which was easier because all the supplies and documents were already there, but it was very cold, even when I had Mrs. Hill keep up the fire. After reading about Lizzy's study I realized that I am the acting master of this house and can use it as I please as long as Papa does not object._

 _Mary's old bedroom is a perfect size to easily keep warm, while also having a window that catches breezes in summer. Mr. and Mrs. Hill helped me move the bed and wardrobe out. We replaced it with the writing desk from the summer sitting room, a set of bookshelves and all the other supplies I might need. It is a good study. I hope Mary does not mind that I took her room, but I doubt she will ever live here again and it seemed just right. I truly feel more like the master having a proper place to do my work._

 _I am looking forward to seeing all of you. I have never been able to travel before, so that is exciting, but above all, I miss my sisters. I also want you to see how much my riding has improved. Charles is a patient teacher, but I had a little more fun when you, Howard and Benny were teaching me. Is there a horse at Rosings Park I might be able to ride while I am there? I will bring my riding clothes just in case._

Tom spoke of his preparations for the planting and the instructions he had given for while he was in Kent. Will was pleased to hear that he had pre-authorized the cost of an express messenger if anything came up that needed immediate help and that he had arranged for Sir William Lucas to assist if an emergency arose, not trusting his father to take an interest even then.

"I look forward to meeting the young man," Lady Catherine said. "He sounds like he is going to be a very responsible master for the estate."

"I never would have thought it a year ago," Lizzy said. "Between the poor example Papa gave and the coddling by Mama, he seemed much younger than fourteen and unlikely to do anything that required sustained effort. Yet when the moment came, he showed his true mettle. I am very proud of him for all the work he has been doing for the estate and the fine young man he is becoming."

"Do we have an appropriate horse in the stable for him, William?" Lady Catherine asked.

"A few of the carriage horses are also trained to the saddle, but I am not certain any of them would be quite right for him. I have been thinking about Jane and Charles's idea of getting him a horse of his own for his birthday. I heard from one of the tenants about a local man who has some well-trained horses for sale. Can Longbourn support another riding horse, Lizzy?"

"Easily. There is room in the stable and the grooms are already taking care of the others. The only real cost is that of feeding one more animal, and with the savings the estate has seen since Mama passed on, that will not be an issue. If there were any objection about adding another animal by Papa, Tom could sell Nelly. She is getting old and is only trained to side-saddle. Since Jane is no longer at Longbourn, there is no one to ride her. If you can find a good horse that will be a reliable mount for Tom, I think that would be an excellent present for his fifteenth birthday. If you can pick up the appropriate tack, I am sure Uncle Phillips would want to reimburse you so that becomes his part of the gift. It would be lovely to have the horse ready and waiting for him when he arrives, even if his birthday is not until the tenth of April."

"I agree," Mary added. "He will not mind getting his presents a little early, especially if that means he can ride the estate with you."

"We will plan a birthday feast for him on the day," Lady Catherine added, "so he will not feel we have forgotten the actual date of his birth."

"I will go out and take a look at the horses for sale and see what I can find. If nothing nearby suits, I can make a quick trip to Tattersall's in London to see what is on offer there. If I leave early enough, I can be back the same evening. This evening I will write to Charles and confirm I am taking care of that part of the gift."

They continued with the remaining letters. Mrs. Gardiner confirmed that their entire family would be accepting the invitation. Her children were looking forward to seeing all their cousins as well as visiting the big house Cousin Lizzy now lived in. Lizzy's letter from Charlotte contained little she thought would interest the others, mostly being a recitation of some of the local amusements she had attended.

Lady Catherine skimmed over much of her letter from her brother, which largely confirmed their plans to travel with the Gardiners and arrive on March 31st like the others. She did read a few paragraphs directly:

A _s you predicted, Darcy wrote to Georgiana. She shared the letter with us and it seemed reasonable enough. He apologized for his neglect, assured her of his continued love and let her know she could remain with us for as long as she wished, although he would also welcome her back at Pemberley if that was her preference. He explained that he had been misled and foolishly believed George Wickham over her brother. He told her that was one of the greatest regrets of his life, but fortunately said no more on the matter. I do not think he realizes yet how much Georgiana knows of the real problems between Will and the tick who sucked the life out of Darcy and Pemberley. Assure Will that we have allowed Georgiana the freedom to discuss her feelings about her father's apology and she is not upset or feeling too guilty. I suppose a little guilt at not wanting to return to him was inevitable. She is looking forward to seeing Will and Lizzy again, and I suspect they will hear more of the matter from her directly._

There was a little more to the letter, with general news of Ashby Hall and Lord Ashby's pleasure at his son's betrothal, which he assumed she had heard of by then. The wealth of news left them plenty to discuss that evening and many plans were made for the entertainment of their guests. Above all, Aunt Catherine was looking forward to hearing the walls of Rosings Park echo with the sounds of family, especially the children.

"This house has been lonely for far too many years," she told them. "It needs to be filled with life and joy. You have helped make it feel like a home again. Now we will make it ring with laughter."

All Will and the others could do was agree.

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

 _AN: In case you wondered, the title mainly refers to the change in the weather. Their March came in like a lion and is going out like a lamb. ;oD_

 _Sorry about the long wait for it. I had a couple really busy days at work that left me too wiped out to write and then this weekend I was trying to move the characters in a way they didn't want to go while I was also feeling kind of flu-ish and not up to the argument. I took a break and just vegged out for a while watching Time Team and all kinds of other videos on You Tube. Eventually I realized which way the story needed to go and then the writing started to flow again. Hopefully it will keep flowing. We will see if I have the next chapter for you by tomorrow. Cheers!_


	37. Family Arrivals

As it turned out, Will did not have to visit Tattersall's. He found a handsome four-year old gelding locally that met all of his criteria. It was a healthy animal with good lines and young enough that Tom would be able to ride it for years to come. Above all, Will had wanted a horse that had proven to be even-tempered, steady and reliable. While Tom might enjoy riding a more spirited and challenging horse, Will knew Lizzy's brother would be riding on his own most of the time as he checked on Longbourn and its tenants. Even the steadiest of horses could be spooked and throw a rider, but one that was normally calm would be far safer for a lone rider than one liable to be spooked by a rabbit popping from the hedge or a distant gunshot when hunting season came around.

The horse's former owner pointed Will to a shop in Maidstone where took it to purchase a good quality saddle, bit and bridle that were a proper fit for both the horse and the intended rider. Will returned that evening with the new horse in tow, pleased with all the day's purchases. He was certain both Charles and Mr. Phillips would be happy with his choices and he had no doubt Tom would be as well. It was with a sense of accomplishment he sent expresses the next morning telling his co-conspiritors of the purchase so they could be prepared to pay for their portion of the gift, not that Will would have minded carrying the full cost himself.

Lizzy and Mary were working on other gifts for Tom. At their request, Uncle Gardiner had sent a waistcoat made to Tom's measurements that Mary was doing simple decorative work on. Will had been so pleased by his own embroidered waistcoat from Aunt Catherine that they hoped something similar, although not as highly decorated, would be a special gift for Tom. Will suggested Lizzy make a few cravats since Tom was becoming old enough to wear them in his role as acting master. Lizzy's plain sewing skills were much better than her embroidery and she soon had six cravats cut and hemmed from fine fabric her uncle had sent along with the waistcoat for the purpose. Aunt Catherine even got into the spirit of things and embroidered a few handkerchiefs for the young man.

As far as Will could see, Mrs. Hidgins bore Lizzy's concerned checks that everything in the household was in readiness for their guests with patience. This was to be Lizzy's first time as hostess. Even if it was for family, she wanted the visit to be as perfect as possible. All the staff had recovered from their cold-weather illnesses, and now they worked hard to make every surface shine. The guest rooms and the nursery were aired out and made ready with a barely suppressed sense of excitement. Rosings Park had not seen so many guests at once since Anne de Bourgh was christened.

Almost before they realized it, Palm Sunday had arrived. They went to their beds that night looking forward to the arrival of all the family members the following day. They woke to a beautiful, sunny morning, just right for travel.

Since they were only coming from London, Lord and Lady Ashby, Georgiana and the Gardiner family arrived first. As per Lizzy's instructions, the servants were watching for the arrival of the carriages. As the first carriage pulled up to the door, the upper servants fanned out on either side of the stairs in a show of honor while Will and Lizzy took up places at the top of the stairs with Mary and Aunt Catherine just behind them.

After the carriage pulled to a stop, the footman set the step and Lord and Lady Ashby descended from the carriage. They greeted their hosts cheerfully and Lady Ashby hugged both Lizzy and Mary before moving on to greet Aunt Catherine. Lord Ashby laughed as Will looked at the carriage in surprise.

"Where is Georgiana?" Will finally asked as the footman put the step back up and the carriage headed around to deposit the luggage at the servant's door.

"She is with Mrs. Gardiner and her children," Lord Ashby told him, still chuckling. "Here they come now."

"Only Aunt Gardiner came?" Lizzy asked as Lady Ashby turned to greet Aunt Catherine.

"Your uncle and Mr. Bingley will be along in a day or two. A last-minute issue came up with their business, but they did not want to spoil the visit for your aunt and cousins. As soon as the horses are rested, the Gardiner carriage will be heading back to town to be ready for them."

As they spoke, the second carriage pulled up in front of the steps. The footman helped Georgiana and Mrs. Gardiner out, and they, in turn, helped out Lizzy's four cousins and Nurse Williams, who looked after the children. Then everything was chaos as Georgiana and the four young Gardiners came running up the steps. Georgiana threw herself into Will's arms as the others gathered around Lizzy chattering excitedly about how happy they were to see her.

The servants had to hide their smiles at the sight of their new mistress kneeling to hug the two younger girls, while the boys gabbled out their pleasure at being with "Cousin Lizzy." Then they had to hide their surprise at the sight of their old mistress smiling indulgently at the scene, her expression matched by the other adults present.

As Georgiana stepped away from Will, she looked for a moment like she would join the four youngsters around Lizzy. Seeing no opening there, she turned to hug Mary, who had just stepped out of her Aunt Gardiner's embrace. As Georgiana stepped out of that hug, there was only one greeting left for her. Will's sister glanced shyly at the woman who must be her mother's sister.

Lizzy and Mrs. Gardiner calmed the four youngest as Will introduced his sister to Aunt Catherine. Georgiana curtsied properly and then waited for some cue for how to behave next. She had heard stories of a formidable woman with a loud voice, but when her aunt spoke, her voice was very quiet. A tear trickled down Aunt Catherine's cheek as she gazed on her niece.

"Oh, my dear Georgiana," she said. "You are the very picture of your mother when she was your age." Aunt Catherine spread her arms and without hesitation, Georgiana hugged her as well.

As the two stepped apart, Lizzy suggested they all go inside and release the servants to their duties. Aunt Catherine kept hold of Georgiana's arm as they went in. Once inside, Lizzy introduced Mrs. Gardiner to Aunt Catherine and presented her cousins, nine-year old Edward, eight-year old Frederick, five-year old Rebecca and three-year old Matilda. To the surprise of all the adults, Aunt Catherine smiled at the children and told them that they should call her Aunt Catherine just like their Cousin Lizzy did.

"And Cousin Georgiana, too," Fredrick piped up.

Georgiana grinned at the boy. "Freddy is correct. You see, since Lizzy and Mary are my sisters now, their cousins are my cousins."

"Cousins I would like to meet as well," Mary said, reminding the others that she had never met the children because she had never taken the trip to London and the Gardiners had not chosen to bring them to Longbourn when Mrs. Bennet was so unpredictable.

That oversight was soon remedied for both Mary and Will before Lizzy detailed one of the maids to show Mrs. Gardiner and Nurse Williams the way to the nursery so they could take the children up and get them settled. She and Will led his aunt and uncle to their rooms while Georgiana decided to stay with Mary and Aunt Catherine in the sitting room, much to the older woman's pleasure.

"Cathy looks happier than I have seen her in years, Will," Lord Ashby said as they entered the corridor to the family wing, with Lizzy and Aunt Susan walking a few paces ahead of them. "From her letters I can tell she dotes on all three of you and I am glad to see you give her the love and respect she needs."

"I have always wished I could be as close to her as I was to Aunt Susan and Aunt Miranda when I was growing up. I wrote to her as a way of keeping that connection with my mother's sister. All along, I have worried about her being here alone. I just did not know how to help her. Now I can, and it has made an incredible difference in both our lives."

"I can see that. I am amazed at the difference in her since the last time I visited. Even before Richard's death she had become both physically and emotionally frail. While she still looks older than her years, she no longer looks like she could be toppled by a gentle breeze. Most of all, she has regained some of her strength of personality."

"Mary is responsible for much of that," Will told his uncle. "While Lizzy and I manage the estate, she keeps Aunt Catherine company. They have formed the kind of bond Mary always wished to have with her mother or aunts but lacked because she did not visit with her Aunt Gardiner while Mrs. Phillips was more focused on Kitty and Lydia."

"It can be difficult being the in-between child," Aunt Susan agreed as she and Lizzy stopped in front of the suite assigned to Will's aunt and uncle.

"I suppose it was not quite the same for me," Will's uncle chuckled. "Cathy may have had pride of place as the eldest, and Anne was doted on as the youngest, but even though I was the middle child, I was also the heir."

"That does make all the difference," Lizzy agreed. "Mary was none of those things. Jane and I tried to give her what attention _we_ could, but we were not much older ourselves. Sisterly love is not the same as this new bond she has."

"In her last letter Cathy mentioned wanting to sponsor Mary's presentation to the queen," Lord Ashby mentioned.

"Mary is not overly enthusiastic at the idea, but if it will please Aunt Catherine, she will go through with it," Lizzy confirmed.

"What about you, Lizzy?" Aunt Susan asked. "As the mistress of Rosings Park, you should be presented. I could sponsor you at the same time as Catherine sponsors Mary."

Lizzy laughed. "I am in the same situation as Mary – not overly enthusiastic, but if you think I should go through with it, I will."

Aunt Susan patted her arm as she opened the door to the suite of rooms. "Yes, Lizzy, I truly think you should. We will discuss plans later in the visit."

Lizzy simply smiled, and Will gave her a wink as his aunt and uncle stepped into their suite. "We will see you downstairs later," Will said. Lizzy took his arm and they headed back down to where Georgiana and the others awaited them.

"Do you mind going through the presentation?" Will asked as they headed for the stairs.

"I think it is a great deal of fuss for nothing," Lizzy said. "However, it is important to your aunts, so I will not object too strenuously."

"Thank you, dear. I do appreciate that. I agree that it is a pointless exercise for us, because we have no political ambitions. It will make a difference for my relatives, however, since they want us properly accepted by the Ton and the presentation is part of that."

"I just wish the required court dress was not so ridiculous. Why they would expect hoops and feathers when they have gone out of style everywhere else is beyond me."

"Me, either, to be honest. I suppose the king and queen can request whatever they want in the way of court dress."

"Well, that is a worry for next year, thank heavens. Let us go see what Georgiana has been up to."

The couple quickly made their way downstairs. They found Georgiana and Mary listening to Aunt Catherine tell a story about how Lady Anne had sneaked downstairs one evening during a dinner party because she had wanted to see all the guests in their finery.

"Father spotted her peering around the back of a potted plant near the entrance. He walked over and meant to quietly send her back up to her room, but his voice is always louder than he thinks it will be. What was meant as a whisper was heard by the entire room. All the guests turned that way and saw Anne slip back out into the hallway. She was simply mortified by the attention. She spent the next several days in fear that there would be negative gossip for our family because of her actions. Fortunately, a real scandal hit society the next morning, and everyone forgot about Anne's little faux pas."

"Did she get into trouble?" Georgiana asked.

"Not really. Mother reminded her that she was not meant to be in company yet and the episode showed she was not ready to behave properly. It was two years later before she was allowed to attend dinners and other such gatherings. By then, everyone had forgotten all about it except for our family. Alexander and I teased Anne about it occasionally. We could always make her blush with a reference to a potted plant."

"I imagine so," Mary said.

"That explains it," Will said. "I remember once my father said something about moving one of the potted plants in the entry and Mother blushed bright red. I never understood why, and I do not think Father did either."

"I received another letter from Father," Georgiana said quietly. "He wanted to know about the things I was doing with our aunt and uncle and asked if I had met your wife yet. I told him the truth, but I tried not to give him very much detail. Did I do right?"

Will smiled at his sister. "Do not be afraid to tell him the truth about anything. Now that George Wickham is gone, nothing you say to our father is likely to harm us. By the same token, though, you should not feel that you have to answer every question he asks. If what he is asking feels too intrusive, or you are not comfortable sharing the answer, you can ignore the question. Your relationship to our father is going to be different than mine. It is up to you how close or how distant that relationship will be."

"I told him that I met Lizzy at your friend's wedding and that I like her a great deal, as does the rest of the family. I was just worried that I had said too much."

"You are fine, Georgiana," Will assured her. Anything else he might have said was interrupted by the appearance of a maid at the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darcy? Two more carriages and a man on horseback are coming down the drive. The servants are assembling again to greet the guests."

"Thank you, Sanders," Lizzy said. The company all rose to go greet the arrivals from Meryton.

"They are earlier than I expected," Will said as they walked out to the entry. "They must have been on the road at first light to make it this quickly."

"I expect Kitty and Lydia spent the first part of the trip asleep if they did. They are not usually early risers," Lizzy replied.

"Neither is Charles," Will said with a laugh. "I guess they must have been very eager to get here."

They reached the door as the two carriages pulled to a stop. The man on horseback turned out to be Charles. He dismounted easily as the footman was setting the step for the larger carriage. Handing the reins to the surprised footman, Charles helped Jane, Kitty and Lydia out of the carriage, leaving Tom to climb out on his own. He grinned at Will and Lizzy before walking to the other carriage to help Mr. and Mrs. Phillips descend. Will chuckled softly as the footman led Charles's horse to one of the grooms and handed the reins over.

The greetings were once again chaotic, as Kitty and Lydia rushed to hug Lizzy, Mary and Georgiana. Jane followed more sedately but was no less emotional. Even Tom gave each of his sisters a hug and Will a handshake.

"You live in a castle, Lizzy!" Lydia exclaimed as she stepped back from her sister and before she greeted Georgiana.

"I have never imagined anything quite like it!" Kitty added as she hugged Mary.

"Well, now it is time for you to meet the queen mother," Lizzy teased. She introduced her sisters and Tom to Aunt Catherine as Mr. and Mrs. Phillips took their time coming up the step, both wide-eyed in amazement at the great edifice before them.

Charles received his introduction to Aunt Catherine and finally so did Lizzy's aunt and uncle. Will's aunt greeted them all graciously, telling all Lizzy's siblings to address her as Aunt Catherine just as Lizzy and Mary did. She seemed perfectly happy in the midst of the crowd of young people. Among the servants standing at attention were maids assigned to Mrs. Phillips and Jane. Lizzy introduced them as well, then the rest of the servants were dismissed to their duties and the large family party went inside, chattering happily. Both Jane and Mrs. Phillips asked to be shown to their rooms for a brief time. They did not get there quickly, as they met Mrs. Gardiner being shown back down to the sitting room.

Eventually, though, the whole party, less the four Gardiner children who remained in the nursery for a time, gathered for an early tea, complete with some substantial food items to satisfy the travelers. Lord and Lady Ashby had rejoined the group and decided to follow Aunt Catherine's lead, giving permission for all the Bennet siblings to call them Uncle Alexander and Aunt Susan.

"Well, Jane," Lizzy asked when they had all been served. "Does the house match your expectations?"

"If anything, it exceeds it. As Lydia said, you live in a castle, just like a royal."

"In some ways, this house is fancier than some of the royal residences," Aunt Susan informed them. "Although it certainly would not shame any monarch to live in it. Let us not tell any of them, however. I think Will and Lizzy will do very well here."

"I would like to see more of the outside," Tom said. "Do you think we could go riding this afternoon, Will? Please?"

Will exchanged conspiratorial glances with Charles and Lizzy. "I suppose we might. Of course that would all depend on whether you approve of the horse I have available for you."

"Is it an old and creaky horse like Nelly at Longbourn?" Tom asked.

"Actually, it is a fairly young horse. Shall I tell him?" Will asked the others. Jane and Lizzy both nodded, smiling widely. Mr. Phillips winked at Will from behind Tom.

"I think you probably should," Charles said with a grin of his own. "I see no point in keeping him in suspense."

"Well, so long as you all agree, I think I can do that."

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked, turning from Will to Charles and back. "What do you need to tell me?"

"It seems that the acting master of Longbourn has a birthday coming up next week," Will began.

"Yes, I do," Tom said. "I will be fifteen."

"So, we thought you were probably old enough now to have a horse of your own to ride," Will started to explain but was cut off when Tom whooped with joy.

The others in the room began to laugh as the young man excitedly gabbled, "Did you get me a horse? A horse of my own? Can I see it? Is it really mine to take to Longbourn?"

"Yes, Tom," Will said between chuckles. "Charles and I have purchased a horse for you and your Uncle Phillips has supplied the tack. Lizzy assured us that Longbourn can easily support another horse and suggested that if your father has any objections you offer to sell Nelly to free up her space in the stable."

"We probably should anyway," Tom said. "Since Jane is gone, no one rides her and she is getting very old. Can I see my horse now?"

"If you allow us to finish our tea, Charles and I will go out with you for a ride around the estate." Will replied.

"Only you must come past the window of this room so the rest of us can all see you seated proudly atop your new mount," Lizzy stipulated.

"Yes, Lizzy," Tom said, bouncing in his seat in excitement. He could not stop grinning as he waited for Will and Charles to finish their tea. Once they did, he bounded up the stairs ahead of Will as they went to change into riding clothes. Charles was still dressed for riding, not having changed after he had arrived. He told them he would meet them in the stable and would pass on Will's request to have his stallion and Tom's gelding saddled and ready to go when he went to retrieve his own horse.

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

 _AN: Just came off a wicked busy day at work with a couple more coming up, which spells exhaustion during my regular writing time. Posting now since I have to run away early tomorrow and by way of warning - it may be a few days before the next chapter shows up. As a teaser, we do hear more of what happened with Caroline and then...well, you will have to wait and see. For now we leave Tom enjoying his early birthday present. ;oD_


	38. Brothers and Cousins

_AN: The rest of last week was just as busy as I had expected, and then I spent the weekend trying to catch up with myself along with a bunch of other activities. I wasn't able to get any writing done until yesterday. This chapter came out a little differently than I expected, in fact, there was only supposed to be a paragraph about their ride, but Tom and Will wanted a little more time to talk and to clarify their various relationships between brothers and cousins. It is a quiet little chapter, but we will get back to a bit of angst ahead. The next post will probably be Friday morning unless I get really inspired this evening._

* * *

Although he would have been pleased by any horse that was to be his own, Tom thought the horse Will had found for him was a particularly fine animal. Will and Charles had to struggle to contain their laughter at his excitement as Charles brought the horse out to him while the groom led Will and Charles's mounts.

"Here you go, Tom," Charles said.

"Is that _really_ my horse?" Tom asked, looking from Charles to Will and back again with an expression of hope mingled with concern that they were playing the kind of unpleasant joke his father might have done.

"It really is _your_ horse," Will confirmed. "And, it is _your_ property, not part of the property of Longbourn. If your father gives you any trouble over it, or tries to take it for his own use, let Charles know. Between them, Charles and your Uncle Phillips will make certain your father understands."

Tom's face lit up. "Thank you both!" he said enthusiastically as he carefully examined what Will was certain the young man considered his new best friend. "What is his name?" Tom finally asked.

"The breeder told me he generally doesn't bother with names for the horses since he breeds and trains them for sale. He knows the new owner is likely to rename the horse anyway. That means the name is entirely up to you."

Tom considered for a moment. "I need to think on that," he finally said.

"Perhaps riding him will give you an idea," Charles said. Tom nodded.

It was the work of a minute for all three men to mount their horses. Will thanked the groom and then complimented Tom on the improvement to his posture.

"Charles told me how keeping his heels down kept him from being caught in the stirrup and dragged the time he was thrown and how good posture helps you work better with the horse. I have been practicing."

"It shows. Shall we ride up and down the yard a few times, so you are comfortable before we go around to the back and let the others see your horse through the sitting room windows?"

Charles cautioned, "You would not want the horse to misbehave while everyone is watching."

Tom agreed with a nod. The three took a few circuits of the yard so Tom could see how his horse responded to his directions before they headed around the side of the house. When they reached the area near the sitting room windows, Will led Tom to a path as close as he could get without trampling the flowerbeds.

Lydia and Georgiana had been watching for him. They waved excitedly and must have called the others over. Soon all the family members lined up at the windows, smiling at the sight of the young man and his new horse.

Lord Ashby gestured for Tom to walk his horse along the path, so the spectators could see how the horse and rider handled themselves. Will and Charles moved to another part of the path, leaving the area close to the house free for Tom, who directed his horse to first walk and then trot back and forth along the path. When he pulled to a halt, Lord Ashby and the others made a show of clapping in approval. Tom gave a brief seated bow to his audience before waving and heading off to join Will and Charles to continue with their ride.

Will led them away from the gardens, across a meadow and onto a trail that cut through a stand of trees. The trail was only wide enough for two to ride abreast, so Charles fell back a little to allow Tom the opportunity to talk with Will.

"How are things going for you at Longbourn?" Will asked. "Your letters have seemed fairly positive."

"It is getting easier than it was at first," Tom admitted. "I am glad you and Lizzy can give me advice, though. Charles wants to help, but he admits he is still learning as well."

"Honestly, so am I, Tom. I know the theory and have watched my father and uncle, but Rosings Park is new to me. For my work here, I feel glad Aunt Catherine can advise me. I do think all three of us – you, Charles and I – ought to ask my uncle, Alex and my grandfather for any advice we need while they are visiting. They have all actually managed large estates, not just watched and read about it."

"I would like that," Tom agreed.

"How are the tenants treating you now that you are taking charge?"

"I think they are willing to let me prove myself and they are grateful not to be left with just my father to depend on. It helps that Lizzy paved the way for me. She started managing Longbourn when she was only thirteen and, as a girl, she had to work even harder to gain their trust. I am a little older and a boy. As Charles advised, I have made it no secret that I am accepting guidance from Lizzy and from you. Uncle Phillips and Sir William Lucas have made their support of me clear as well."

"Do you feel like anyone has tried to take advantage of your youth?"

"I do not think so, but they probably would if I did not have Uncle Phillips to help me. Since I am not of age, I cannot make any legally binding agreements and I have made sure the tenants know I know that. We have had one minor dispute so far and I brought in Uncle Phillips to help negotiate. Just having him in the room seemed to diffuse the tension."

"I am glad you have the support you need."

Tom acknowledged Will's words with a nod before looking around at the scenery. They emerged from the trees and the path opened out as it followed a ridge separating two large fields that would be planted later. Charles came up alongside Will.

"Is this a good spot for a gallop?" he asked.

"It is. We can follow the path along the ridge and then down the slope at the end where it meets up with a cart track. If we turn left there, we can follow it until we reach Hunsford. The village is fairly small and once we pass the parsonage, we will be back at the drive leading up to the house. See if you can keep up," he said as he urged his horse to a gallop. Charles and Tom quickly followed him.

~o~

As they walked back to the house from the stables after the ride, Tom told Will and Charles, "I really enjoy finally having brothers. It is different from just having sisters. I love my sisters, but I like having your company to go riding and talking about things."

"I know what you mean," Charles said. "Until I went to Eton, I had just Louisa and Caroline for company. They didn't want to run around or get dirty. Having Will, Richard and Alex for friends made life more fun. I am glad to have you and Will both as brothers now."

"As am I," Will said. "I did not have even a sister for the longest time. It was only cousins for me. Richard was the one who set us on adventures and Alex was the one who always got us out of trouble. With the problems George Wickham caused for me, I would have been miserable without them to support and befriend me growing up."

"I miss Richard," Charles said quietly.

Will nodded.

"I wish I could have met him," Tom said. "Charles tells such funny stories of things your cousin did and said when you were in school."

"He was always ready for a joke," Will admitted, "but he was also the first to step up and protect us. Alex did as well, but I think even George was more afraid of angering Richard than of angering Alex. It was not that he was violent, and he was certainly no bully. It was more that he knew when to use force and when to simply threaten. When he fought, he was effective."

"Yes, if Richard gave you a pounding, you _knew_ you had been pounded," Charles said with a chuckle.

"You know, Tom," Will said thoughtfully, "you have two cousins here who would probably appreciate a little of your company during this visit in the same way I always appreciated having time with Richard and Alex on their visits. If you are with the boys, I doubt their mother will worry as much if they go out exploring the gardens or the woods. In fact, I think all three of you would have a good time even if you are a few years older than they."

"Lizzy would sometimes try to sneak me out to give me a chance to run around in the garden, but Mama always made such a fuss we both gave up. I am not really sure what to _do_ outside or how to make it fun."

"I do not think your cousins have ever been able to play on an estate, but they have probably played in the parks in London and have some ideas. You can join in on the fun while making sure none of those ideas are likely to damage property or, worse yet, hurt any of you."

"I could try," Tom said, still looking a little doubtful.

"We would act out battles in the woods, mostly just running around and making noise," Will said as they reached the side door of the house and he started to clean his boots with the brushes placed by the door. "When I was teaching David Cluett, we would go out to a clearing in the woods and form the dirt into a tiny landscape to match the descriptions we read about in his Latin lessons before using wooden soldiers to act out the battles."

Tom brightened. "I could do that!" he said. "Papa and I discussed several of the battles described by Caesar and other writers."

"Do not forget the Greeks," Charles said, taking the brush Will offered and attacking his boots as he spoke. "We had fun with the Trojan War and the Odyssey as well."

"If there are no wooden soldiers in the nursery, let me know and we can get some, but rocks and sticks work as soldiers in a pinch." Will offered.

"Even leaves," Charles said laughing. "Remember the battle between the oak leaves and the sycamore leaves that Richard arranged?" He handed the brush to Tom as Will also broke out in laughter.

"We had such fun that day," Will said. "There was just enough breeze that our armies kept breaking formation and blowing away. Finally, Richard gathered up a bunch of small twigs and impaled the leaves on them saying those were the spears the soldiers carried."

"It certainly made it easier to keep our troops together after that," Charles said. Tom was laughing by now as well as he finished with his boots and all three went inside.

"If we use leaves, I will have to remember to arm them first," he agreed. They were still chuckling together as they entered the sitting room.

Mary, Kitty, Lydia and Georgiana had all gone up to the nursery to visit with the Gardiner children. Lord Ashby sat to one side with Uncle Phillips while all the ladies gathered together, talking while working on the various needlework projects they had brought out.

"It sounds like you have all been having a good time," Lord Ashby said, looking up from his conversation as the young men entered the room.

"We did, sir," Tom replied. "Will took us out to a ridge where we could have a good gallop. That was fun. Just now he and Charles were telling me about some of the games they would play when visiting with your sons."

Lord Ashby smiled. "Yes, they would come back inside covered with dirt and twigs and laughing over the mock battles they staged. I remember those days."

"Will suggested I might be able to go out with my cousins and play in the gardens or in the woods nearby. Aunt Gardiner, would you agree to that?"

"I think that would be an excellent way for you to get to know the boys, Tom," she agreed. "I can trust you not to lead them into too much trouble. They have been excited to finally meet you and the rest of their Bennet cousins. Of course, you may find it hard to match the expectations they have after all the games they have played with Lizzy during her visits over the years."

"I have spent so little time playing outside that they will need to teach me the games," Tom admitted, "but I am willing to learn. I always wished I could, but you know how Mama was."

"If you learn to play as well as you have learned to ride, they should have fun with you," Lord Ashby said. "It was clear you have been paying attention to your lessons with Charles, just as he learned from Will and Richard. What did you think of your horse?"

"It was the best gift I have ever received!" Tom replied enthusiastically. "I appreciate the tack as well, Uncle Phillips. The saddle feels so much better than the old one I use with Papa's horse."

Uncle Phillips laughed. "I suppose it does at that. Of course, it was Charles and Jane's idea at the start. Will found the horse and tack. Your aunt and I just paid our share. All the same, I am glad you like the gift."

"Oh, I do! I hope I can ride every day we are here, so Will and Charles can help me become even better at it."

"If I can borrow a horse from the stables, I may come out with you once or twice as well," Lord Ashby said. "There is some lovely country around here. Having company makes a ride in it more fun."

"I would like that, Uncle Alexander," Tom said.

Lizzy addressed her brother. "Will told me the breeder did not give the horse a name and that you would have to choose something for yourself. What name have you picked out?"

"I am not sure yet," Tom said. "I was thinking about Skyfios or Balios, but I am not sure either fits."

"Wasn't Skyfios the first horse Poseidon created?" Lizzy asked.

Tom nodded. "Yes, and Balios was one of the horses that pulled the chariot of Achilles. I was trying to think of a special name. It is a big decision and I think I need to sleep on it."

Lady Ashby spoke up. "I remember how Richard agonized over picking just the right name for his first pony. It took him a few days before he renamed the horse Sagitta."

"That means arrow, if I remember correctly." Tom said.

"Yes," Will confirmed, "you do remember correctly. Richard said he wanted his pony to fly like an arrow. It was wishful thinking on his part. Sagitta tended to plod rather than fly."

"It was a good pony for a boy to learn on," Lord Ashby said, a little defensively. "A little wishful thinking did Richard no harm, but I did not want him flying until he knew how to ride properly. He did outgrow Sagitta rather quickly, though, and we passed the pony on to Will."

"Which I appreciated," Will said, smiling at the memory of both his cousin and his first pony. He saw his aunt and uncle exchange wistful looks at the memory of their son as he continued, "I think Tom is wise to wait until he has a name that suits both the horse and his fancy."

The company agreed as Will, Charles and Tom took seats near Lord Ashby and Mr. Phillips. The talk soon turned to the estate and the dealings Will had with the tenants so far. Even though he had never managed an estate of his own, the attorney had done enough estate related work with the landowners in Meryton that he had learned about many of the problems an estate owner would face. The younger men listened to him with the same respect they gave to Lord Ashby's advice as the conversation branched out to cover Charles and Tom's experiences as well. The afternoon soon passed away as they enjoyed the talk and the company.


	39. Concerns

Mr. Bingley's face wore an uncharacteristic look of exasperation as he replied to Lord Ashby's question about his younger daughter. "I have no idea what to do with that girl. When I speak to her, she does not even seem to hear me. She has become even more delusional since we returned from Meryton. In fact, she pays no attention to any words or experiences that do not fit into her view of herself as a high-ranking lady of the Ton." He took the glass Will offered and sipped at the drink.

After handing a drink to Charles, Will poured a final glass for himself. He then settled into his own seat in the grouping of chairs near the fireplace in his study. The Bingleys, Lord Ashby and Mr. Gardiner had accepted Will's invitation to join him for a chat after the Earl and Alex had requested some private time with Lady Catherine on their arrival at Rosings Park that afternoon.

"Does she really not understand her place? Or is she just pretending not to?" Lord Ashby asked.

"When this all began, I thought she was just trying to puff up her own consequence to be more like the girls she spent time with at school. The longer it has gone on, the more resistant she has become to any acknowledgment our family is from trade and not from one of the first circles of the Ton. She truly appears to have some sickness of the mind that is becoming progressively worse."

"You do not intend to send her to Bedlam, do you?" Charles asked in alarm.

"Oh, certainly not!" his father quickly replied. "That place is terrible, even if it were not so close to falling down that they are trying to rebuild in another location. What is more, I cannot see that it _helps_ anyone held there. Your sister is not violent, and I do not feel she presents an actual danger. If she did, my course would be easier, for then I would _have_ to lock her up. Aside from her delusions and her unpleasant habits of gossip, she appears to be perfectly healthy. Yet I cannot, in conscience, allow any man to marry her even should one want to do so, nor can I allow her to go out visiting on her own. I have insisted Hurst find another place to live. I do not want Louisa to remain in the house with Caroline because her own propensity towards vicious gossip and the airs she learned in the school simply make her sister worse. I have engaged a woman ostensibly as a companion, but in truth she is a minder who will keep Caroline safely out of trouble."

"Are you also insisting your daughter remain at home? Or can she go out and meet with others, possibly perpetuating the problem of her gossip?" Will asked, concerned about what kind of things she might be spreading about Lizzy's family.

Mr. Bingley understood the reason behind the question. "Do not worry, Will. She is not spreading any kind of gossip about the Bennets. She seems to have forgotten they exist. She sometimes speaks of Charles and Netherfield as if he is tending an estate that has been in our family for generations but makes no mention of his wife. I do not allow her out of the house anymore and no one comes to call. Mrs. Perkins keeps a very close watch on her."

"What does Caroline do with her days?" Charles asked.

"She practices on the pianoforte, does fancy needlework and gossips with Mrs. Perkins. Her companion says the gossip all seems to be made up now, as Caroline has no new sources of information and she is speaking of people she does not even know as if they were her closest intimates. Whenever Mrs. Perkins tries to turn the conversation away from the imaginary gossip, Caroline simply talks over her."

Lord Ashby shook his head. "I would say you are doing the best you can for her. It seems she is happy enough with the arrangement and so long as she is not a danger to others, your choice to keep her at home with a companion seems reasonable. Her dowry may never go to a husband, but it can keep her and pay for trustworthy company."

"Why is Caroline like this?" Charles asked in confusion.

His father looked at him sadly. "It was that school. I have confirmed she was injured and unconscious for a time during her last year there. That might not have made all the difference, but both the teachers and the students push the girls to behave above their station and they condone all the unpleasant gossip that both Caroline and Louisa now seem to delight in as a way to fit in with the upper circles. The injury alone might not have had this effect, but combined with the poisonous beliefs they teach, they have turned her into someone I do not even recognize as my daughter. I wish I had _never_ sent the girls there." He slammed his hand down on the arm of the chair in frustration.

"You were trying to do your best by them, Bingley," Mr. Gardiner said. "You cannot be faulted for that. You checked, and the school was highly recommended."

"I should have known," Charles's father said. "I should have pulled them both out of there when I first became concerned about Louisa's behavior. I just did not know what to do for them instead and so I let it go."

"You are doing what you can for them now, Father," Charles said soothingly. "Louisa is Hurst's problem; if he does not mind her behavior and attitude then there is nothing more to be done. You and I will make sure Caroline is cared for. From what you say, she does not seem to notice she is being confined. If we cannot cure her, then it is best to simply let her stay in this happy place in her thoughts, giving her safe company to help her along."

"Your son is correct, Bingley," Ashby said firmly. "You are doing the best you can with the situation. Try not to let it eat at you. For now, see if you can enjoy yourself here in the company of friends and family for a few days."

Mr. Bingley took a sip of the drink before nodding, although his expression showed he still doubted he was doing enough. He turned to Will. "I am grateful for the invitation, Will. I look forward to having the time here. You have come into a fine and very well-deserved position here and it does me good to see you properly valued by your aunt."

"I am glad to have you here, sir. In fact, I am glad to have all of you here. My marriage to Lizzy, in addition to being a happy event in its own right, has also given me so many new family connections to celebrate. We must make this a pleasant time for all of you."

Mr. Gardiner chuckled. "I was glad to hear you prompted Tom to play with my boys. He never had a true childhood himself and now he is in that in-between place where he must act and think like a man and yet he wants to experience some of the amusements of a younger boy. I also feel better about my boys having someone older with them as they run around the property."

"He is trying so hard to be a responsible adult," Will said. "He does not want to fail Longbourn or his family the way his father has. At the same time, Tom is lonely and needs to feel connected to his family. I could see he was a little envious of the stories Charles and I told of the fun we had with Alex and Richard. The idea that he could play the same kind of role for his cousins that my cousins did for me excited him. I think it makes him feel he could be valued for who he is aside from just being the heir to Longbourn."

The others all voiced their agreement with Will's assessment. Mr. Gardiner added, "My sister was so foolish. She had no idea of the damage she did to all six of her children."

"Bennet bears much blame as well," Lord Ashby commented.

"Oh, yes!" Mr. Gardiner agreed. "He is equally or even more culpable. Even if he was not interested in running the estate, he has shirked every other responsibility that came his way. I am astounded at how well all the children turned out when raised by such parents."

"Lizzy credits you and your wife with helping teach her proper behavior," Will stated.

"She and Jane were both apt pupils," their uncle said, "and they passed on what they learned to the younger girls as much as possible."

"We will all keep an eye on the younger girls in the future," Lord Ashby promised. "My sister has taken Mary for her own, and my wife is discussing having Kitty and Lydia to visit so they can share lessons with Georgiana."

Mr. Gardiner smiled. "My remaining sister may have something to say about that – she dotes on those girls. You do remind me of something I had wanted to say. We will be celebrating Tom's fifteenth birthday next week. I want to make certain that in all the celebrations for him, we do not forget that Mary's sixteenth birthday is three weeks later. She has been ignored so many times in the past while their mother made a fuss over Tom. I do not want to perpetuate that."

"Lizzy already made certain Aunt Catherine and I were aware of Mary's upcoming birthday. She will not be forgotten again," Will told them.

"Jane mentioned it to me, as well," Charles said. "We were still trying to decide on the best possible gift for her. She has all the _things_ she needs at the moment. There is no special item she has expressed a wish for like Tom did with the horse."

"Lizzy feels what Mary wants most of all is just to be loved and accepted for who she is. As far as physical gifts go, Aunt Catherine and Lizzy have worked together to order a few pretty things for her from the merchants we visited in Maidstone. In addition, I think Aunt Catherine plans to make Mary her heir as far as her personal fortune goes, including giving her a dowry to eventually help her find a worthy husband."

"Yes, she spoke to me of that," Lord Ashby confirmed. "She hopes to hire Mr. Phillips to make any necessary changes to her will this week. She knows you and Lizzy will have enough from Rosings to keep you even if you should have a dozen daughters to provide for. She looks on the two of you as her children, but you have each other. Clearly it is Mary she thinks of as taking young Anne's place in her life."

Will nodded. "She made that clear when she passed on some of her personal jewelry to Mary and in her plans to have Mary presented and brought out for a season in London. Of course, for all that she wants Mary to have a successful season, I think she will be very sad if it results in an early marriage. Aunt Catherine is pleased Mary feels no more ready to be a wife at her young age than Lizzy did when we were first married." He stood to pour another drink for Mr. Bingley and his uncle. As he did, he saw a scene out the window that made him smile.

"Look there," he said, "Here comes Tom with his two followers across the garden. They look like they have been having fun." The other men stood and looked out the window at the scene. All three boys were laughing over something as they walked towards the side door from the garden. Tom carried three roughly-made fishing poles over one shoulder and the younger boys were lugging a bucket between them.

"Why do I foresee a fish course with dinner tonight?" Lord Ashby asked with a smile.

"I will happily eat it and heap praise on the fishermen for their contribution. The sight of those three together warms my heart," Mr. Gardiner proclaimed.

~o~

The family party enjoyed the next few days together as the week marched on towards Easter Sunday. Will rode out with Tom each day. Charles usually rode with them and one or more of the other gentlemen often went along as well. When Alex rode with them, he showed Will some of the issues he had helped handle in the past for the tenants and offered hints to Charles and Tom for things they should consider when they rode their own estates. Lord Ashby did something of the same, and the younger men were glad of the advice.

In the evenings, Will made sure Tom was included at the adult meals and took his place with the other men for their conversations after the meal when the ladies withdrew. The conversation often turned to subjects the younger men needed an awareness of including their taxes, hiring considerations for new help and planning for the growing season. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Gardiner spoke of investments and accounts. At other times the talk turned to politics and the Earl held forth on his plans to win the war and keep the nation great.

The ladies also had their time together. Lizzy told Will how Aunt Catherine and Aunt Susan enjoyed both the sensible company of her Aunt Gardiner and the cheerful company of her Aunt Phillips. The older women often sat together and talked over their plans for Georgiana and the three younger Bennet girls while the younger women spent time together or joined the Gardiner girls in the nursery to play games with them while the boys were out with Tom.

The morning of Easter Sunday they all set out for the church together. It was such a beautiful, bright spring day the entire company decided to walk instead of fussing about with multiple carriages. Eddy and Fred Gardiner were considered old enough to go with them, and as they walked along the shortest trail to the village, the boys excitedly pointed out the sites of their adventures with Tom to their parents and anyone else who would listen. The old Earl walked arm in arm with his daughter and both looked happy to be among such a cheerful and lively company as they entered the old stone church. Will saw the villagers and the tenants, people he was coming to know and appreciate as he worked with them, smiling at the party from Rosings Park. It was a delightful morning for them all.

The group filled the family pew to nearly bursting, something that had not happened in the living memory of Hunsford parish. Not that anyone objected. On such a glorious day it would have been hard to object when faced with the group of happy adults, pretty, smiling girls and excited, but polite, boys.

Old Mr. Napier gave the sermon, while his new curate, a young man recommended by Mr. Gardiner, stood by to assist as needed. The congregation listened respectfully to the familiar story of Christ's death and resurrection and the reminders that it was through his sacrifice that their sins could be forgiven.

The message of redemption and forgiveness was still at the front of Will's mind when he stood and made his way out of the partially-enclosed family pew. It carried him creditably through the moment when he saw his father waiting to leave his own place a few rows back. It helped him keep all rancor from his voice and steadied him as he approached George Darcy and shook his offered hand. There in the church, Will said nothing more than the traditional greeting for Easter Sunday, but he gestured for his father to enter the aisle and precede him as the party made their way outside.

Will thought Lizzy probably guessed his father's identity, or perhaps she heard some quiet exclamation from a member of the party who knew him. As they made their way down the aisle, she gently squeezed the arm her own was looped through and leaned against him slightly in a comforting way. He gave her a grateful look just before they stopped at the door to say a few words with Mr. Napier before joining his father, who was waiting for them in the sunny churchyard.

"It is good to see you, Will," his father said as the couple approached him. "May I request an introduction to your lovely wife?"

"I am surprised to see you here, sir." Will said calmly before providing the requested introduction. Lizzy offered a respectful curtsy, but Will noticed she did not say anything about being pleased to meet her husband's father. Before anything else could be said, Georgiana came up to greet her father with a hug, followed less enthusiastically by the other members of the party.

As Will and Lizzy stood to the side, allowing others to greet George Darcy with more or less reluctance, the younger Bennets and the Gardiner boys came to stand with them. Even Eddy and Fred realized there was a feeling of awkwardness surrounding the conversation with this man that so many of their party appeared to know, including their own father.

"What are you doing in Hunsford, Uncle George?" Alex asked suspiciously, voicing the question uppermost in the minds of those there.

"When Georgiana wrote that you would all be visiting Rosings Park for Easter, I thought it might be a good time to see my daughter and meet my son's new wife. I am staying at the Golden Boar and it seemed only natural to attend the Easter service here."

Aunt Catherine looked at Will and Lizzy questioningly. Catching her glance, they looked to one another briefly before Lizzy stepped forward. As Mistress of Rosings Park, it was her place to make the offer.

"Would you care to join us at Rosings Park, Mr. Darcy?" she asked, her voice showing no trace of the reluctance Will was certain she felt.

"I should very much like to spend a few hours with the company, Mrs. Darcy. I thank you," Will's father said politely. "May I also be introduced to the others here who I do not yet know?"

Lizzy nodded agreement with his request, but it was Aunt Catherine who chose to introduce her brother-in-law to remainder of the company, beginning with young Mrs. Bingley, "our dear Elizabeth's older sister," down through Mary, "my constant companion and Elizabeth's next younger sister," Tom, "Elizabeth's brother and the acting master of Longbourn estate," and finally, Kitty and Lydia Bennet. She then introduced her "good friend" Mrs. Gardiner, "whose husband you already know" and their sons, Edward and Frederick. Finally, she introduced Mr. and Mrs. Phillips, including their relationship to Elizabeth and the information they "have kindly taken in their youngest nieces to ensure their proper care after the recent death of their mother, Mrs. Bennet."

Will was pleased no one saw fit to mention that Lydia had lived her whole life with her aunt and uncle or discussed why Mr. Bennet had not joined the party. His father did look around, as if wondering where Mr. Bennet might be and why Tom was the "acting master" but he did not ask. With the bows and curtsies complete, the party began their walk back to the house.

Georgiana walked with her father, telling him how much fun she had been having getting to know Aunt Catherine and spending time with her new sisters. The rest of the party divided up into little groups for the return trip and Tom and the Gardiner boys ran a little ahead of them. Will and Lizzy walked together in silence, still arm in arm, with Lizzy offering what silent support and comfort she could as they went along.

To some extent, Will wished they could have simply left his father in the churchyard, yet courtesy demanded they invite him to join them. Aunt Catherine's look had been a clear reminder of that, and Will could not deny his sister the opportunity to spend some time with her father no matter what his own and the rest of the company's feelings might be on the matter. He would have to remember the day's message of forgiveness and wait to see what would happen when they all sat down to talk.


	40. Crescendo

_AN: I just_ _had_ _to share the funny experience I had_ _this (_ _Monday_ _)_ _morning that related to this story. On either side of the entrance to my office, there is large pot that held a cypress-type shrub that died over the hottest portion of th_ _e_ _summer. For a while, the landscapers left the dead shrub in place, brightening the pot with an arrangement of pansies around the trunk, but a few weeks ago they pulled those out along with the dead shrubs, leaving a pot filled with dirt to decorate each side of the entrance. They must have been landscaping again over the weekend, and I realized as I walked up to the office door that each pot now held, as the centerpiece of a new set of plants, a camellia bush with a small scattering of waxy red blossoms exactly like the ones I imagined at either side of the main door to Rosings Park. I walked into the office laughing. That was a good start to a Monday morning at work. ;oD_

* * *

As Aunt Catherine led the rest of the family into the favorite sitting room, Lizzy pulled Will aside into one of the less-used rooms on the way. He closed the door behind them, turning back to his wife as he did. Lizzy stepped up close, wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder as she spoke.

"I had to invite him, Will. There was no polite way I could refuse to do so."

"Yes, you _did_ have to invite him," Will agreed as he hugged her tight. "I know that, and I do not mind very much. What truly bothers me is the sense of being manipulated. It feels almost like something George would have done - to choose this particular Sunday to visit, knowing what the text of the sermon will be, to enter the church after our party is seated and to take a place where we cannot leave without seeing him. From the way he spoke it is clear he has been in the neighborhood at least since yesterday, and yet he presents himself to us only now – after the sermon. How _very_ convenient."

"I agree his timing is no coincidence. He knew exactly what he was doing. And yet, in a way it does make things easier for you. You know you must forgive him for his many sins against you – not for his sake, but for your own. Yet forgiveness is simply letting go of the hurt. To forgive him does not mean you must let him be a part of your life again or give him any power over you. In fact, it releases you from his power."

Will kissed her before saying. "I am glad I have you by my side to help me along."

Lizzy squeezed him tightly. "We help each other along, Will."

Reluctantly, they stepped out of their embrace. He said, "I suppose we must go face him. I will do my best. Just please, stay close."

She wrapped her arm in his again and leaned against his shoulder slightly. "Even when I am not right next to you, I am with you and you are with me. He cannot change that, and he cannot harm you no matter what he may have to say. All your life, Will, you have shown yourself the stronger man by doing what was right instead of just what was easy. I know you can do the same this time as well."

Will nodded, took a deep breath and opened the door. As they went down the hall to the sitting room, Lizzy requested a servant pass on her request for tea and treats to be served as soon as possible.

They found the company taking seats in much the same little groups they had maintained on the walk back from the church. Tom had taken the Gardiner boys back up to join their sisters. Lizzy's brother might not know the whole situation, but he clearly realized the discussion in the sitting room might be awkward and Will was pleased Lizzy's brother had the sense to remove the younger boys from it. He would have to thank Tom later.

George Darcy sat to one side with Georgiana and the younger Bennet girls. He was attempting to engage Kitty and Lydia in conversation, but they appeared wary of even speaking to him. The other conversations in the room sounded stilted and Will thought they were just to fill time until he and Lizzy arrived.

"I have ordered tea," Lizzy said to the group after a quick look around the room. "It should be here shortly." She surreptitiously nudged Will towards seats near his father. Knowing she was right, he pulled the two empty seats next to one another before handing Lizzy into one and taking the other.

Mr. Darcy had risen courteously as they approached and bowed to Lizzy before resuming his seat. "Thank you for allowing me to join the family here, Mrs. Darcy," he said politely.

"Of course, sir," Lizzy replied. "I know Georgiana has been hoping for an opportunity to speak with you."

Mr. Darcy looked fondly at his daughter. "Yes, it sounds like she has been having many pleasant adventures while staying with her relatives and while visiting with your sisters."

"She _is_ one of my sisters now, and we are all happy to include her in our number." Lizzy spoke calmly, in a pleasant conversational tone, but Kitty and Lydia nodded their agreement emphatically, sharing grins with Georgiana.

George Darcy seemed at a loss for what more he could say on that subject, so he tried a different line of conversation. "I expect your parents were pleased that you married so well," he said.

Lizzy smiled slightly. "Actually, they were not very impressed by my decision to marry a tutor who had no real prospects for his future, although my mother was certainly pleased to have me marry anyone at all. She was rather obsessed with getting us all married off as quickly as possible and I had resisted marrying for marriage's sake as she would have had me do from the first moment I came out in society. My father almost denied the match, but when he saw I was determined, he signed the marriage license and settlement documents."

Will hid the smirk that threatened to erupt on his face at the memory of Lizzy insisting her father _would_ sign the documents. From the corner of his eye he saw Mr. Phillips grin and Mr. Gardiner roll his eyes.

"But, of course, they knew of his connection to me and to Lord Ashby through your uncle, Mr. Gardiner, did they not?"

"Not at the time, no," Lizzy said. "I only found out about the connection to Lord Ashby the day before Will and I married. He had been going under the name William Alexander, although he used his full name for the wedding, and he had not spoken of his relatives by family name before then. Considering our links through Uncle Gardiner, it was rather amusing when we realized we all knew of one another despite never having met before."

"Actually, I remember hearing of you when you were small, also through Gardiner. You and your sister were just leaving his home after a visit when I arrived. I remember him saying at the time that your mother was hoping for another son and was concerned about her confinement. It was about the same time my wife was expecting Georgiana." Will thought his father seemed to be searching his memory for whatever he might remember of that conversation. "That was right," Darcy said, "He mentioned that your older sister was a sweet and helpful girl and that you were very cheerful but also very active."

Lizzy laughed. "Yes, I have always been very active, and Jane has always been very sweet. My mother did not have the son she hoped for, although she did bear a very healthy child in Lydia. My youngest sister and Georgiana are very close in age, something that has pleased them both."

Darcy looked at the youngest Bennet girl with interest. "Yes, Miss Lydia does appear very healthy and strong. I seem to remember Gardiner mentioning that your brother and father were both of a sickly disposition, but your brother seems to have outgrown that."

"Yes, Tom's health has improved greatly, much to our delight. He, like Kitty, is more susceptible than the rest of us to coughs and chills, but he has also been helped lately by a change in his diet and more healthy activity."

"So, if you had no knowledge of my son's connections or potential inheritance, why did you marry him?"

Will bristled a bit at the question, but he let Lizzy answer since it had been directed to her. He could sense the others in the room pause to listen to the response as well – they were all paying attention to this corner of the room and were really only making a show of attending to their own conversations.

Lizzy smiled sweetly, although Will suspected she was also a little offended by the question. "Will and I had become good friends and very fond of one another through several chance encounters while he was working for Admiral Blackwood. My family's estate is just next door and we would sometimes meet while I was out walking at the same time that he exercised his horse in the morning. As I mentioned, my mother was obsessed with seeing her daughters married. She engineered a situation at a ball Admiral Blackwood held in an attempt to force me into a marriage with a man who had as little interest in me as I had in him. Will stepped in to protect me from my mother. He promised me then that however much or little he had, he would do everything in his power to make certain I had food on my table and a roof over my head if I was willing to marry him. That was enough for me and I know he would have made good on his promise even if all we _ever_ had to depend on was his salary and savings as a tutor." Lizzy reached her hand over to Will, who took it in his, at the same time she offered him an adoring look.

"I meant no offense, Mrs. Darcy," George Darcy said quickly. "In fact, I am delighted to see you and my son have a marriage that is clearly based on mutual affection."

"We most definitely do," Will told his father, speaking up for the first time. "The financial circumstances under which our marriage began were not ideal, but because our relationship was based on respect and trust, I knew I would never regret making that commitment." He intertwined his fingers with Lizzy's and they rested their joined hands on the arms of their chairs.

Darcy looked from one to the other and then said, "I know we were not on the best of terms, and that I had often chastised you for things I now realize you did not do, but what had I done or said that led you to believe I would ever disown you? And why did you cut off all communication between us?"

Everyone in the room gave up all pretense of talking among themselves. Will would not have been surprised if they had all taken a deep breath and were holding it in anticipation of his answer. He calmly asked, "Are you certain you wish to have this conversation now?"

"Yes," George Darcy said decisively. "I need to understand this. I know, _now_ , that George was never what I believed him to be, but I do not understand why you left in the way you did."

"Are you actually prepared to _believe_ my answer?" Will asked, emphasizing the word 'believe' even more strongly than his father had just emphasized the word 'now.' "I see no point explaining if you are going to wave my words away with the same disregard you have shown for them most of my life."

"Is that truly what you saw from me?"

"For any matter that related to George Wickham, my ability to speak the truth or to behave in an honorable fashion, yes. In those instances, I received only doubt or outright accusations that I lied."

"Everyone saw that, George," Lord Ashby confirmed, his comment punctuated by nods of agreement from his wife, father and son as well as Mr. Bingley and Charles.

"Your constant complaint when we spoke was that your son never told the truth," Mr. Gardiner confirmed. "I know him well enough now to be certain you were deluded on that point."

Aunt Catherine chimed in as well. "Anne's letters said you either would not give William a chance to explain any problem that arose or you called him a liar if he tried. Of course, she said you thought anyone who brought up evidence of wrongdoing by young Wickham was either lying or mistaken, even her. You are a stubborn man, George Darcy, and eventually most people simply gave up trying to raise the subject with you."

The older Darcy had the grace to look embarrassed as Will continued. "I certainly gave up trying to defend myself from your accusations or George's unless you backed me into a corner where I had to speak even though I _knew_ I would not be believed. That is why I do not wish to bother explaining unless you are willing to listen with an open mind."

At that moment, the servants arrived with tea trays. All discussion was suspended as Lizzy nodded to Jane and Mary, who got up to help her serve the company with their refreshments. Before the servants left, he heard his wife quietly request that a selection of treats be taken up to her bother and cousins in the nursery as well.

Will's father took the brief break to compose himself after the onslaught of agreement that he had always discounted Will's truthfulness. As Lizzy finally sat back in her seat with her own cup of tea and small plate with pastry on it, the older man spoke.

"When Cathy's letter arrived telling me she had invited you to take over here, it was something of a fluke that it caught my attention long enough for me to read it. It also contained several surprises. Even before George's trial I had begun retreating from the world around me. When Anne died, I started taking regular small doses of laudanum to ease my anguish. After you left, I began taking a little more as well as drinking more heavily. Once the trial was completed, it seemed simpler to simply not have to think about anything – pleasant or unpleasant." He looked to Georgiana, who was regarding him with worry. "I apologize to you, dear daughter. Between my despair and the influence of the drug and the drink, I simply forgot that you were there and might need my attention. I am very thankful you found refuge from my neglect."

"I thought I had done something wrong, something terrible to make you forget about me and not love me anymore," she said quietly. "Will, Alex, my aunt and my uncle assured me I had not, but still I wondered."

"It was not you, Georgiana. It was _never_ you. I ignored everything, included my personal mail – and much of the estate business as well. I do not remember much of that time. In fact, before Cathy's letter I did not even know Richard had died. That letter, like so many others, had just been tossed in a drawer unopened. When she mentioned him, I had to stop in my reading to find it. I suddenly realized how much else I must have missed in that time. The pile of unopened mail in the drawer and the thought that I would never see young Richard again added to the emphasis in Cathy's letter that I must own up to my errors and make what amends I can. I began by reading all of that mail. I learned that in addition to losing a nephew, I had also gained one I knew nothing of. I found several letters from my sister trying to re-open communication. I found letters from Georgiana and a few others in this room. What I did not find was any letters from you, Will, and I missed them. I did, however, also find a very important letter, or a packet full of information, from Abraham Wickham. He sent it from Cambridge, apparently just before he went to London to speak with George. I might have been more prepared for the things that came out in that trial had I read his letter when it first arrived."

He fell silent for a moment, lost in apparently painful thoughts. Then he shook himself. "Or perhaps not," he said very softly. "Perhaps I would have found some way to re-interpret or ignore what he sent just as you say I have ignored everyone else for so long." He looked straight at Will, holding his son's gaze as he said, "I will do my best to listen with care and believe that what you say is the truth."

Will looked steadily back at him. "Then I will answer your questions and hope that you can finally understand me." Their gazes remained locked for a moment more before Darcy broke the contact, picking up his teacup to take a sip.

"May I assume Mr. Wickham's packet included documented proof of some of George's less than savory activities at Cambridge? Things we need not get into here in mixed company?" Will asked.

His father nodded, this time not looking at Will, who continued. "The answer to both your questions comes down to a combination George's lies and your willingness to believe them. As you learned during the trial, George firmly believed he _was_ your son. I do not think he ever doubted that and even when you testified that he was not, I expect he thought you were choosing to lie."

"I was not, you know. You are my only son." It was said very quietly.

"I believe you _now_ , but I would not have before I heard that the investigators heard Mr. Wickham claim George as his son during their argument just before his death. Any man with sense would have disavowed him at that moment if he were not truly George's father. We all took the idea of George as your son as fact, because it seemed the only logical explanation for your constant and excessive favor for him. That belief made it plausible that George would one day gain his stated goal of having you disinherit me and make him your heir. He made no secret that he was willing to do anything to achieve that goal and I saw no reason to doubt that he one day would. He had already made you believe that I was everything _he_ truly was – a dissolute gambler, liar, cheat and thief who barely studied, only skidding through the required classes and was constantly in debt. I believe your letters to me have included accusations of all those things over the years, in particular that final one before I chose to leave."

George Darcy closed his eyes. He nodded slowly, with a defeated and dejected expression.

"I was _none_ of those things," Will said firmly. "Yet you believed them without question, without any more proof than George's insinuations, just as you have always believed whatever he told you."

His father nodded again but still did not look up.

"When I discovered from your letter that George had learned to forge my writing in addition to my signature, for that is what your letter told me, do you still wonder that I thought I would eventually be disowned?"

"No," his father said quietly.

"As to why I changed my name and cut off communications – well, the first part was simple. I detest being called Fitzwilliam after all the years of hearing you use it to berate me. I used it on my wedding day to ensure that everything would be legal, in order to protect Lizzy. I will sign it on legal documents when I must, but I refuse to answer to it _ever_ again. As for my family name, I left the name Darcy behind at Cambridge because it was tainted, no longer honorable and true. My wife and I use it now because Aunt Catherine insisted and we found her reasons good ones, but it is still a name in need of rehabilitation." His father looked back up at him questioningly. Will continued.

"As I mentioned in my letter, my models for the way an honorable man behaves are those to whom the Fitzwilliam name truly belongs – my grandfather, my uncle, Alex and Richard. I ceased long ago to respect you as a man. You were either of a kind with George, which is why he so appealed to you and explained his supposed parentage, or you were too easily led by him. Neither picture is that of a strong or admirable man. I did respect your care of Pemberley, although now even that is in question. I did not contact you primarily because I had no need to do so. I had saved money enough to keep me so long as I was able to find steady work, and I had offers of aid from all my relatives, as well as Charles, should I need it. I did the work and made the most of my education, knowing from the time I started at Cambridge that I would most likely make that break with you, or be forced into it by George, and would need to support myself. During my stay there I made good choices with my time and my funds, saving everything I could to make my future secure. When the time came, I did well at the work and my employers were pleased."

"That is what Cathy said in her letter." Will's father said.

"It is true," Lord Ashby confirmed. "I spent some time with his last employer and the man was very sorry to lose Will and his sons were even sorrier."

Will nodded to his uncle before he continued. "The second reason I had no contact with you was because I knew if _you_ knew where I was, George would too. If _he_ knew, he would have found a way to make trouble for me. It was for that reason very few people knew how to find me directly, the name of my employer or what name I was using at the time. Charles, Uncle Alexander, Alex and Richard knew; everyone else sent and received letters through them, especially Georgiana. I worried about leaving her where George had access to her, but my uncle and cousin were watching out for her. We knew you would not properly protect her from George, but her governess and Mrs. Reynolds agreed that they would get her to my uncle at the first hint of trouble."

"Did he try to harm you?" Will's father turned to Georgiana quickly, almost accusingly.

"No," Georgiana replied, a little frightened by the intensity of the question. "When you stopped paying attention to me I became so lonely I begged my aunt and uncle to take me away. I was able to visit with them when Will came between jobs and to see my cousin Joey when Aunt Miranda visited instead of being all alone at Pemberley."

"I am sorry, child. I was not upset with you, I was worried and upset with myself," her father apologized. "As your brother said, the packet from Mr. Wickham contained some very disturbing information about George's behavior. I would hate to think he hurt you and I failed to protect you."

"You did fail to protect me, Father," Georgiana said. "Not from George, but from you. _You_ hurt me. I thought you did not love me when you stopped coming to talk to me and took no interest in me. Your anger drove away Aunt Miranda and Alex had to be careful not to anger you when he visited to avoid being forbidden to return as well. Your refusal to believe Will instead of George meant I wasn't able to see my brother for more than two years. You hurt _everyone_ in our family even though we love you, and all for someone who did nothing to be worthy of _your_ love or trust."

It was George Darcy's turn to be surprised. Will could see he was caught off guard by both Georgiana's words and the vehemence with which they were spoken. His sister may have been willing to overlook much and to greet her father with love and excitement, but clearly she could not let his comment pass unchallenged. It was clear his father had not thought of his behavior regarding George as affecting anyone other than himself and Will. Now he was faced with the angry accusations of his gentle daughter and her assertion that the harm went far beyond Will. Will could see both Aunt Susan and Aunt Catherine preparing to support Georgiana's words with their own views. Taking a quick sip of his tea, Will wondered which of them would speak first and what they would have to say.


	41. Marcato

_AN: Wikipedia says: "_ _ **Marcato**_ _(_ _Italian for marked) is a musical instruction indicating a note, chord, or passage is to be played louder or more forcefully than the surrounding music...the marcato is essentially a louder version of the regular accent...like the regular accent, however, the marcato is often interpreted to suggest a sharp attack tapering to the original dynamic."_ _I think by the end of this segment you will understand the title. This chapter does contain several sharp attacks, after all. At first, I considered writing the entire conversation with GD as a single chapter, but figured it would be a very long chapter. Yesterday I decided to give it to you in bits instead. This is the next passage and it will be completed in one more. So, I left you waiting for a comment by one of Will's aunts:_

* * *

Aunt Catherine spoke first. "Did you _really_ think it would be that _easy_ , George? You have, by your own account, wakened from a drugged stupor to find yourself all alone. A pile of letters gave you some explanation _why_ you are alone, but did you approach the matter with any kind of introspection? It would appear not. You sent a self-serving letter to Will deliberately timed to coincide with a date you have not actually celebrated in years just to make yourself seem more fatherly and tried to prompt him to solve your problem by asking for a map to forgiveness. When he did not behave as planned, you show up in church on a day when you _know_ the sermon is about the power of forgiveness and redemption. You play on the spirit of the event to ensure you will be allowed to have your say. And yet you clearly have not considered or admitted the scope of your culpability. Just as when William and the Wickham boy were children, you seem to think forcing the words 'I am sorry' into the air between you will solve the entire situation. What have you actually _done_ to resolve the problems you have caused?"

"Cathy is correct," Aunt Susan added, "but she does not go far enough. You manipulated your way here and placed yourself in the position of an invited guest. By using the ordinary rules of hospitality to protect yourself, since any discourtesy on the part of the hosts would paint them in a bad light, you then went on to use the guise of polite conversation to call your son's wife a fortune hunter. Well, our Lizzy proved she will easily handle such insinuations when they come from the Ton with courtesy and spirit. Furthermore, when you could not discredit Will and his wife in _that_ way, you then asked a question intended to place the blame for the separation between you and your son on Will, a situation he, also, handled with aplomb. What do you hope to gain by such actions? Why are you truly here, George?"

George Darcy looked as though he had been punched in the gut. He turned his gaze from his still upset and defiant daughter to his two sisters-in-law and then back to Will and Lizzy. When he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. Between his father's eyes, slightly bulging with surprise, and his open mouth, Will was suddenly reminded of a frog that had lost its voice mid-croak. Stifling a laugh under his old expressionless mask, Will addressed the man who had once dominated his life and choices, but who now appeared pitiful and lost.

He smoothly asked, "I must say, I _am_ interested in the answers to both of my aunts' questions. Why _are_ you truly here? And what have you actually done to _fix_ the many problems you have caused? I will also add another question to theirs. Do you _truly_ understand the root of our frustration and why we hold you responsible as much or more than George Wickham for all the damage to our family and heritage?"

Darcy's mouth snapped shut, although he did not answer at once. Everyone in the room waited as Will steadily regarded his father. After a time, George Darcy spoke, haltingly and hesitantly, the words coming out a few at a time with pauses as if he was fighting with himself to speak them.

"You have all said things that make me understand I have been blind to my own behavior, to George's behavior and to the impact I had on everyone and everything I hold dear. Would you tell me what you see and lead me to the answer to your questions?"

Will continued to examine the man in front of him. He seemed sincere in his request. More than that, though, he seemed weak and vulnerable in a way Will had never seen him before. As a child he had resented, feared and sometimes hated the father who had always appeared both strong and immovable. As an adult he could now see behind the façade to the fragile and confused man he had become.

Remaining calm and quiet, Will spoke. "I will ask you again, are _sure_ this is the conversation you wish to have? The truth is not easy or comfortable, and it has as many faces as the people who tell it. If we continue, you must understand that it is not meant to beat you down or humiliate you but is offered as a gift to help set you free from the blindness. However, just _hearing_ the truth is not enough. To allow it to inform you and guide your actions will take strength. Are you ready for the demands the truth will make on you?"

Will's father looked around the room again and Will followed his glance. Kitty and Lydia had scooted close to Georgiana and each had offered the young girl a comforting or supportive hand. Will's grandfather, who had remained surprisingly silent throughout, sat next to Aunt Catherine. The older man was looking intently at his son-in-law even as he held his own daughter's hand. Jane and Charles sat close together, both looking worried and uncomfortable, expressions mirrored in their companions, Mr. Bingley and the Gardiners. Will thought they might feel out of place in this discussion, but they were also witnesses in the matter and had a portion of the truth to tell if the moment arose. Lord and Lady Ashby sat with Alex, who had remained silent like his grandfather. Finally, George Darcy's gaze returned to Will, who sat calmly as he waited for an answer.

Again, his words came out in fits and starts as Darcy answered, "I do not know if I am strong enough either to hear or act on what I hear. But the time is now, while you are all in the room and willing to talk to me. Clearly, I do not have enough information to do what must be done on my own. I need your help. We shall see what strength I have at the end of things."

Will nodded. He felt Lizzy's fingers squeeze his slightly where they were intertwined, and he glanced her way. She smiled at him encouragingly as he began.

"As I understand it, sir, the root of the problem originated from what was, without a doubt, a good deed. Last year Alex told me how Mr. Wickham saved my mother, you and me from a man who wished to kill us. The tale came as a surprise to me, because I had never heard it before or even suspected it as the reason for George's presence at Pemberley or elsewhere. My biggest surprise was that _you_ had never mentioned it and yet your reaction to that event was fundamental in shaping both my life and George's."

"I was grateful," Darcy said defensively. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all," Will replied. "I would feel the same if, for instance, someone saved Lizzy, Georgiana or one of my Bennet sisters. I think your gratitude was absolutely appropriate. How you displayed it, though, ranged from inappropriate to criminal."

"What do you mean?" Darcy broke in quickly.

Will continued in a calm, unhurried voice. "You made George your godson. _That_ was reasonable, and in conjunction with the honor Mr. Wickham might have reasonably supposed you intended to make his son occasional small gifts, perhaps help him into a profession and eventually leave him a bequest of some sort in your will. Knowing Mr. Wickham, of course, he took the actions he did without any thought for reward, so he would likely have felt amply rewarded and appreciated by exactly that sort of notice. What he probably did not expect was that you would, for all intents and purposes, take over the raising of his son from him and leave him without any position of authority or guidance as a father."

"What are you saying? Of course, he was George's father. The boy lived with him and Wickham had every authority over him. I was merely his godfather and his benefactor."

"You are fooling yourself if you believe _that_ , George," Lord Ashby said with a grim chuckle. " _Think about it._ Wickham owed you his position. He could hardly argue with any decision you made about his son. I am certain that, at first, it must have been a relief to have George up at the main house for lessons, especially when Mrs. Wickham was so ill and then after she died. But by the time Wickham had recovered from those events, _you_ were making all the important decisions for his son without any consultation with him. He could already see how poorly you reacted to any suggestion you were doing too much for the boy. After all, we were not quiet in our objections to your behavior and its effects on Will. Yet even Anne could not convince you that you were doing _too much_. If your own family could not influence you to change your ways, what chance did _he_ have to countermand your instructions without running the risk of losing his position?"

Alex finally spoke up. "George knew he could get what he wanted from you just by smiling and making veiled suggestions to lead you into believing you came up with the ideas. When his father objected to anything he wanted, he got you to overrule him without telling you that was what you were doing. _You_ decided that was how things would be and Mr. Wickham then had to accept your decision. _You_ were the one who sent his son to Eton and Cambridge, probably over objections from him that you simply disregarded as humility on his part instead of the desires of a father trying to decide his own son's fate. _You_ made all the arrangements, paying the tuition and housing expenses. _You_ provided George with his allowance in an amount _you_ determined and continued to pay his way even after he graduated without any oversight to ensure he was using the funds honorably or any requirement that he work for his living. Mr. Wickham was simply pushed aside and had no authority to stop you. Was it any wonder George and everyone else thought _you_ were really his father and Mr. Wickham was simply a caretaker you placed him with to give him a respectable name?"

"We all believed it," Charles added. "It seemed the only explanation that made sense, especially with the way you constantly tried to force Will to accept George's company no matter what anyone said of the matter. You were inflexible on that point and it nearly ruined the pleasure of any visit to Pemberley"

"Charles is correct," Alex said. "We called your pet Will's shadow because he darkened Will's life – all of our lives, in fact."

"I did what I could to give the boys some relief from him, but at Pemberley I had no say in the matter," Lord Ashby continued. "Wickham saw all that and he felt it was best to simply keep his mouth shut after the first few times you overrode his tentative objections. It was clear he was not happy, especially when you sent his son to Cambridge, but there was little he could do about it. His son no longer listened to anything he said at that point anyway."

Will called on his old training to keep his face impassive as his father once again did his imitation of a frog that had lost its voice, although this time the voiceless frog was staring at Alex and Lord Ashby.

"I…I…I never intended…" he stuttered.

"No, of course you did not," Lord Ashby said firmly. "You deluded yourself into thinking you were doing the man a service and you were blind to the effects of your actions on _everyone_ around you. Your steward lost his son and eventually his life because of your 'reward'. Your son lost his father, because once you decided George was the truthful one and Will was the liar, Will never had a chance of a proper relationship with you again. You lost the respect of your family as we all saw you manipulated by that blood-sucking monster you created through your favoritism, including your wife who loved you, but despaired at your unwillingness to stop the damage you were causing. Your family name was publicly tarnished by a child who had no compunction about proudly claiming to be your natural son and who happily dragged your _honorable_ son's name through the dirt to cover his own _dis_ honorable behavior. You then failed the man you said you were rewarding by allowing his murderer, your godson, to escape the full weight of justice, stealing more from the accounts the young criminal had already raided in order to save him. Your estate is falling to ruin and you are now alone. Open your eyes, George Darcy!" The last was almost shouted and Darcy involuntarily flinched at the words. Fittingly, he stared wide-eyed at his brother-in-law.

"What will you do, George?" Aunt Catherine asked after silence settled over the room again. "Will you go back to your laudanum and your drink of choice and slowly slip into oblivion while Pemberley crumbles around your ears? _Or will you take action_? It is too late to fix many of the things you have broken, but not all of them. Pemberley can be saved if you will give it the attention it deserves. Your family name and reputation can be rebuilt. While it is doubtful you will ever have a fatherly relationship with your son, you still have the chance to make yourself into a man your _daughter_ will be proud to have walk her down the aisle when she one day weds. You may even redeem yourself enough that your grandchildren, when they arrive, will one day look up to you as a good man. What do you say? Is it worth the effort to you? As William asked earlier, are you ready for the demands the truth will make upon you? Or will you turn your back and close your eyes once again?"

The whole room waited for an answer. Will's father had swung around in his seat to look at Aunt Catherine as she spoke, but it seemed with every word he retreated further into himself. His back hunched slightly and as she finished, he lowered his head, dropping his gaze. Although no one drank any more of the now-cold tea from their cups, there was a slight rattle of china as Mr. Bingley set his cup down in the saucer. The fire crackled on the hearth. Fabric rustled as a few people shifted in their seats. They waited in silence otherwise broken only by a soft, dry cough from Kitty and the slightly heavy breathing of the old Earl.

Will looked to Lizzy and found that she was watching him, not his father as all the rest were. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and he shrugged in response. And still, they waited for George Darcy to reply.


	42. Diminuendo

_AN: Here is the final movement of our heavy conversation. What do you think is diminishing - the subject, the strength of the arguments, Darcy's resistance, or Darcy himself? Also, to the guest whose comment inspired Mary's speech – thank you. I have no doubt you know who you are. :oD  
_

* * *

Kitty coughed again, and this time the noise seemed to rouse Will's father. He sat up straight in his chair. After a quick glance at Will and another at Georgiana, he turned back to Aunt Catherine and spoke with purpose.

"I do not intend to fade away again. The first time cost me too much. I have already begun the process of tapering off the dose of laudanum and should soon be free of it entirely. Now I am thinking again, even if my thinking is not always clear. You were all correct that the truth is not easy to hear or accept, but what you all tell me is reasonable, no matter how much I wish to deny it. I agree it makes more sense than the lies I know I have believed for far too long. At the same time, you have turned everything I thought I knew on its head. It will take time for what you have told me to sink in. Nonetheless, I cannot go back, so I must start somewhere. It seems the estate is where I am most likely to find success."

"I heard from the messenger who brought your letter on my birthday that you are on the verge of losing several of your long-time tenants," Will volunteered. "They are frustrated by your lack of attention to their needs and your poor oversight of the steward."

Will's father turned back to him in surprise. "How would the messenger know?"

"His father is one of Mr. Sheffield's tenants. I recognized him from when he and I were both boys, and we had a long discussion about the situation at Pemberley and the effect your neglect there is having on the entire neighborhood."

"Things are surely not as bad as that?"

"They are," Alex confirmed in a firm voice. "I checked around the last time I visited. Mr. Wickham had years of experience and he kept everything running smoothly, in part because he had been there long enough to know what needed to be done without asking for your assistance in minor matters. He also knew the history of each tenant family and he was trusted by them in much the same way you trusted him to do a large part of the work. Your new steward may be a good man, but he has no history with Pemberley to draw upon when problems arise, and he has trouble finding equitable ways to counteract the lack of direction he has received from you."

Darcy nodded thoughtfully. "Then I must begin by mending the relationships with my tenants. Losing any of them would be a problem for the estate. Losing all of them would be disastrous."

"If I may ask, what did you do about the tract of land George sold without your knowledge?" Will asked. "After all, you never saw the proceeds or approved the sale, did you?"

His father shook his head slightly. "No," he said glumly, "the money was largely gone by the time of the trial. However, the purchase was made in good faith and I honored it. I had never really felt right about keeping that land anyway. I often thought I should have done more to prevent the Anderson boys from being transported. It nearly killed their mother when they were sent away."

"They helped Anderson when he tried to kill you," Will's grandfather said loudly.

"I know," Darcy said, "but the boys never really intended me harm. Still, that is in the far past and I can do nothing about it now. I have other work to deal with and must apparently start by fixing matters with my tenants. Thank you for letting me know about the problem, Will."

Will accepted the thanks with a sort of half-shrug. His father seemed surprised for a moment by the lack of reaction.

"You are truly _not_ interested in returning to Pemberley, are you? I thought that was all talk designed to make me feel guilty. Yet you were serious all along. Even if you were still a tutor, living on whatever pittance you could make, neither you nor your wife would be jumping at the chance to return to Pemberley with me now."

Will and Lizzy returned his searching gaze without comment. Darcy gave a slight, involuntary nod of understanding as he continued.

"One thing I have learned today is that you always were stronger than me, even though I held all the power. Cathy was correct, those times I forced you to apologize to George never solved anything – not because they were just words, but because _you_ were the injured party all along. Your mother used to look at me so sorrowfully when she heard of those situations and I thought your constant bad behavior was making her sad. Yet clearly it was _my_ behavior that caused her sorrow." He broke off suddenly and looked down at his hands again, his posture softening. Before Will could reply, Aunt Catherine spoke again.

"She wrote that she was often concerned when she saw you force the boys into company and particularly when you forced William to apologize for situations _you_ brought about. She said that if she tried to protest or to defend her son you were only harsher on him the next time, after telling her you thought she was being too soft on him and you did not want your son to grow up to be a bully. Although she knew you never physically lashed out at him, by the time she died, she was becoming afraid that _you_ were the bully."

"She was correct, you were a bully," Lord Ashby said simply. "And you only became worse after her death. In all situations where you had control, _you_ dictated the terms of engagement and _you_ dictated the resolution. Most shameful of all, you forced your son to lie by making him apologize for the other lies he would not tell."

"I did not consider the apologies as lies," Will said quietly and his father looked back up at him in surprise. "They were just words dictated to me, something I was _forced_ to say because you would not allow me to do anything else. It would only have been a lie if I offered it of my own volition or could have gotten out of the situation without saying it. Of course, George always loved those moments. He knew how much it grated on me to have to say the words whether I meant and believed them or not."

Darcy shook his head. "I never understood that or realized I was harming you instead of guiding you to be a better man." He shook his head again, clearly trying to put his thoughts in order. "I did come here thinking it would be easy to finally resolve the impasse between us. You were very standoffish by letter, but I assumed...too many things. I thought Rosings alone would not be enough for you. After all, Cathy has always been a good manager and I expected you were running the place in name only. Instead, I can already see she has stepped back to allow your wife pride of place. Foolishly, I assumed you would jump at the chance to return to Pemberley and help rebuild it for yourself. If I came in person, I also thought I would finally have that chance to hear you apologize for leaving after you graduated and then you would go back with me and fix everything George damaged. I did not fully understand that the damage was _my_ doing. Earlier, I was not exactly calling Mrs. Darcy a fortune hunter, but I did suspect her motives in marrying you and thought she would help push things along for me. But none of you behaved according to the scene I expected. _Nothing_ was as I imagined. I thought I was both the victim and the one in the place of power, yet that was as much a lie as the empty apologies I forced from you over the years. I would say I am sorry, but could anyone believe me?"

" _That_ is why everyone keeps asking you what you have _done_ to fix the problems," Mr. Bingley put in. "Words are simple to speak, but in the end, they do not pay the bills. You have a hefty bill to pay and only thoughtfully informed actions can make the payment."

Darcy nodded. "You and Gardiner did not speak your piece earlier, but I wronged you as well when I suddenly pulled out of the investment. I had forgotten about that."

Mr. Bingley replied with an uncharacteristically serious tone, "You _did_ wrong us, although you wronged yourself as well. You harmed us financially, and that extends to Ashby, because your sudden demand for the funds had the potential to drastically lower the returns for all of us for years after the event. You also harmed our friendship. We would have helped you and found better ways to deal with your money woes had you been willing to work with us, even though we agreed with Will's departure and knew he was not to blame for the situation between you. Instead, you grabbed the money and ran. Thankfully, Ashby made up some of the shortfall and Alex convinced the Earl to make up the rest so none of us ended up losing in the long term, although our profits were cut in the short term."

"It is good investment," the Earl boomed. "I am rather grateful to have finally gotten in on it."

" _You_ invested with a tradesman?" Darcy asked his father-in-law, and Will was hard-pressed not to chuckle at the disbelief in his father's expression and voice.

"Of course, I did. Why would I not? My son was already getting good returns from it, it had done well by you and Alex demonstrated for me how the money I put in could help improve Matlock over time. Why, he even put in some of his own savings. Besides, Bingley and Gardiner are not only good fellows, they are family now!" The Earl chuckled at his own statement and Mr. Bingley and Mr. Gardiner both smiled as they offered him a respectful dip of the head.

Darcy momentarily looked so confused that Will took pity on him. "Did you forget, sir, that my wife and Charles's are sisters and they are also Mr. Gardiner's nieces. In addition, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Gardiner are distant cousins. Everyone in this room is related at least by marriage, yourself included."

Shaking his head slightly Darcy replied, "I _had_ forgotten for a time. I still find it hard to believe you and young Charles are both married even when I see you sitting here with your wives. It is even harder to believe that you will probably be fathers soon yourselves. I suppose Cathy is correct that I have no chance rebuild a fatherly relationship with you. Will you teach your children to hate me?"

"I do not hate you and have no reason to teach my children to do so," Will said, recognizing another not-so-subtle attempt at manipulation while refusing to respond with anger. "It has been nearly twenty years since you and I had what might be considered a proper father-son relationship. What that means now is that we have simply grown apart, not that we necessarily hate one another. I doubt I will ever look on you the way think a son should look on his father, but I will not cut all ties with you should you wish to maintain contact."

Mary had been sitting behind Aunt Catherine, out of the line of sight for both Will and his father. They had forgotten she was in the room until she spoke up.

"The Bible tells us to honor our father and mother. That does not mean we follow their actions and dictates blindly or encourage them in poor behavior. Sometimes the best way to honor someone is to point out where they have gone wrong and give them the opportunity to correct themselves. Will has done that for _you_ today, Mr. Darcy. He and Lizzy did not have to allow you into this house. He did not have to answer your questions or your letter. He chose to do so out of courtesy and to offer you the truths you did not appear able to see on your own. Yet you continue to attempt to manipulate him with your words. Should he or Georgiana honor you for _that_?"

"Well said, Mary," Aunt Catherine murmured and several of the others in the room quietly agreed.

Will's father had jerked back in surprise at the words, almost as if he had been slapped. He was quiet for a moment and then he turned back to Will.

"Is that how you would interpret my words?" he asked.

"Yes," Will said calmly. "I think you have spent far too much time around George Wickham. I have seen parallels to his style of manipulation in your actions and your words from the moment I turned around in the church to see you waiting for us there. I saw the same in your letter to me. I will not hold a grudge against you, but I also have no desire to play those games or to in any way place myself under your control. You must find your remaining answers on your own. When you are ready to deal with me in a straightforward manner, I will listen, but that is all I will promise at this time."

George Darcy nodded sadly and stood up. "I think I have long overstayed my welcome. I will return to the Golden Boar now, and tomorrow I head back to Pemberley to do what must be done there." He looked back to Georgiana. "Do you wish to return with me?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Father," Georgiana said in a tone similar to Will's. "I do not want to return to being alone and lonely at Pemberley. I will be happy to write to you if you desire it, but I wish to continue _living_ with my aunt and uncle."

Her father sighed. "Very well, then," he said. "Ashby, Susan, I thank you for looking after her. Let me know if you need any funds to help keep her."

Darcy appeared surprised when Georgiana stood and hugged him. Will and Lizzy both stood as well. The younger man offered his hand to his father, doing his best in his thoughts to make the gesture symbolize the final release of any lingering ill-feeling for the man who had never seemed to understand him.

Taking the offered hand, Darcy shook it firmly. As the two men stepped apart, Will's father turned to Lizzy and bowed respectfully.

"It was good to meet you and your family, Mrs. Darcy," he said. "I am sorry for bringing this uncomfortable scene into your house and for putting a damper on the family celebration of this holy day. It is my hope that at some point I can redeem myself and will then be granted the chance to know you and your sisters better."

Lizzy curtsied, but made no verbal response. She immediately threaded an arm through Will's and they stood together. Darcy turned and bowed deeply to each of the scattered groups of people in the room, ending with Aunt Catherine, Mary and the Earl.

"Safe travels, George," Aunt Catherine said. "Please write and tell us how your work at Pemberley progresses. I will be interested to what you choose to do there."

Will and Lizzy walked with Darcy to the door of the sitting room, intending to see him out. Just before he reached the door, Will's father turned back to those assembled there.

"Thank you for the gift of truth. I will consider all your words well and hopefully, over time, what you have said will make sense to me. I hope to see you again under better circumstances when I have taken actions to go with my words."

He bowed again and left the room. Will and Lizzy followed him to the main door in silence. On the step outside he turned around and bowed to them both once more.

"You have become a man of whom your mother would be proud," he said to Will. "I would be proud of you too, but I have not earned that right since you have become who you are despite me instead of because of me. Even if the Darcy name is tarnished, _you_ make it shine."

Will bowed slightly and Lizzy curtsied. George Darcy acknowledged them with a slight nod of the head before he turned and walked away towards Hunsford. Will watched him go until he turned the corner of the drive. Once his father was out of sight, Lizzy tugged his arm slightly. Together the couple re-entered the house, expecting the conversation in the sitting room to be brisk when they returned.


	43. Continuing Conversations

As the great door shut behind them, Lizzy asked, "How are you, Will?"

He smiled at her, patting the hand she had wrapped around his left arm as they began their return to the sitting room. "Surprisingly well, my dear. The actual confrontation with my father was far less difficult or painful to me than my dread of it has been. He has always loomed large and powerful in my memory, but today he was just a sad and lost old man who keeps grasping for control he gave away long ago."

"I was proud of you for remaining so calm with him. I did not do nearly so well in my last confrontation with my father."

" _Your_ father needed to hear your anger and determination. _My_ father needed to be faced with implacable calm and the understanding that no one was asking for his approval. Above all, he needed to see that he had, in fact, become irrelevant all of us. The situations were different."

"I suppose they were. I am glad Georgiana decided not to go with him. She would probably have helped him stay on track as he tries to rebuild, but it would not have been a supportive situation for _her_."

"I think you are correct about that, Lizzy. Any benefit from such an arrangement would have been all on his side. I just hope she is not too disappointed. She was so glad to see him again and even though we had warned her, I think she still believed if he would just come and apologize to me all would be well again and we would go back to Pemberley as a united family. It must have been hard for her to see him selfishly continue in the belief that he was the one owed all the apologies."

"It is hard to let go of dreams like that. I had similar dreams that my father would take over his duties to Longbourn and insist my mother behave better and accept Lydia so we could all live together as a family should. I was about Georgiana's age when I finally realized those were just dreams and my parents would never be the people I wished them to be."

"That is why I am very grateful we both had aunts and uncles to show us a better way. They will keep us on the correct path when we become parents in our turn." He stopped at the door to the sitting room.

"Yes, and they are all on the other side of that door waiting for us to return to them," chuckled Lizzy. "I doubt this conversation will be as calm as the one with your father. Time to enter the fray."

Despite her words, she stopped him before he could open the door and stepped aside to request a footman pass on her order for a fresh tea service. That done, they entered the sitting room together.

As they expected, the conversation was in full flow. The occupants of the room had gathered closer together, no longer ranged in separate groups.

"I cannot _believe_ he expected Will would apologize to him!" Aunt Susan was saying. "The man has learned nothing over the years!" She stopped and looked up as the couple entered.

"Is he gone?" Lord Ashby asked.

"Yes," Will confirmed, "He was walking in the direction of Hunsford as he disappeared from my view."

"You handled that beautifully, Will," his uncle said. "You father deserved a full display of your hurt and fury, but you were stronger than he, and you set just the right tone to counter him."

"As Lizzy reminded me before we came in to speak with him, just because I forgave him did not give him any power over me. When I walked away three years ago his opinion ceased to control me. He may have manipulated his way in here, but as he said, the power in that discussion was all on our side. He was the supplicant, not I. Georgiana, are _you_ well?" Will asked as he and Lizzy took their seats near his sister.

"Yes, Will. Or, at least, I will get over it. While I was excited when he arrived, I was disappointed by the way he behaved during the conversations. I was especially bothered by the way he spoke to Lizzy and disgusted when Father admitted he thought _you_ should apologize to him. By the time he left, I was glad he was gone."

"Lizzy and I were pleased you chose not to go with him. Had you gone, you would have only been helping him, not yourself," Will said solemnly.

"I wanted him to ask at first, but when he did, I realized going back to Pemberley alone with him would not be good for me. I could end up just as isolated as I was before. Even worse, I would not be able to spend time with you and Lizzy or visit with Kitty and Lydia. It would just be him, and he will be occupied with saving the estate if he even does what he says he intends to do."

"You were correct to decide as you did, Georgiana. For myeslf, I was surprised at how many characteristics he now appears to share with the Wickham boy," Lord Ashby. "I had never noticed that aspect to his personality before."

"I had not seen it before either," Will said. "It makes me wonder how much effect the laudanum has had on him over the years and how suggestible he may have been as a result. His mind seems much weaker than I remembered as well."

"I wonder if he has been taking something in addition to the laudanum over the years," Alex said. "Or perhaps the drug simply released an aspect of his character that has always been within him. Perhaps that is why George was always so appealing to him and your character was not."

"It was interesting that he mentioned the Anderson boys," Lord Ashby said thoughtfully. "Just before Anderson attacked your parents on the road, he confronted your father in the churchyard after your christening. The man was angry and making threats, while all the men of the neighborhood jeered at him. At one point, he cursed your father, hoping he would lose everything of value to him before he died. Do you remember that, Father?" Ashby turned to the Earl.

"I think so. The man was certainly making enough of a fool of himself that day to say something of the sort," the Earl said gruffly.

"He did. My point is that George Darcy _has_ lost everything of value to him at this point, and primarily by his own doing. Anderson did not succeed in killing Anne or Will, but the unexpected result of his actions was the introduction of George Wickham into their home and Darcy's heart. And now he is left all alone with an estate in financial ruin, children who prefer to be with others, and a once-honorable name tarnished by both his actions and those of the boy he favored above all others. That same boy has murdered his own father and is now doing hard labor in Australia in payment for his crimes."

"I am not certain I believe in the power of curses," Will said, "but my father certainly _has_ lost everything that was of value to him."

"I wonder if someone cursed our father?" Lydia asked in a half-joking manner.

"Not that I am aware of Lydia," Mr. Gardiner told her sadly. "And if they did, it was not with the same curse. I do not think your father has ever valued anything _more_ than his books and his solitude. If anything, he is probably feeling blessed at this moment. He has a son who is now taking over all the work of the estate, work he never really wanted to do anyway. My sister is no longer around to disturb or harangue him, and other people have taken on the responsibility for raising and providing for his daughters. It may seem an empty life to us, but he has his books and the necessities of life. I suspect he is as happy as he has ever been.

"Gardiner is correct, I think," Mr. Phillips said. "Even as a boy, I do not think Thomas had any real ambitions. He married your mother because his father insisted he marry and she was very pretty. I also suspect he knew his marriage to your mother would annoy his father because she was so very silly and it did. He accepted his inheritance of Longbourn the year Jane was born because he had no choice if he wanted to continue a life of ease. In fact, I believe he may have felt cursed by the things he _had_ to do before now."

"That is sad," Lydia sad. "I am glad I lived with you instead of growing up at Longbourn. I did not even have to miss out on having sisters. Jane and Lizzy made certain of that."

"And now the sisters are all together here," Alex said. "It is just a shame my uncle came and spoiled what should have been a perfectly friendly afternoon tea together."

"Yes, we did let the tea get cold," Aunt Susan said. "I hope you know that was no reflection on _your_ hospitality, Lizzy."

Lizzy smiled. "I did not take it as an insult. We were all far more interested in the conversation than the refreshments. To make up for it, I have requested a fresh tea service. We can try again without the strain of the uncomfortable confrontation."

As she spoke, the door opened and Tom poked his head in. "I saw Mr. Darcy leaving from the nursery windows. Eddy and Fred decided to stay with their sisters, but I was wondering if I might join you now?"

"Come in, Tom," Will said cheerfully. "Lizzy has ordered more refreshments and we would love to have you join us for them. I appreciated your quick thinking in removing your cousins from what was a potentially very awkward situation."

"I agree with Will," Mrs. Gardiner told her nephew. "Thank you for taking them up and keeping the children company."

Tom looked a little embarrassed by their comments as he entered the room. "I had a feeling it was not going to be a very pleasant conversation. Everyone seemed on edge about his arrival except Georgiana. I did not really want to be in the middle of it either. It only made sense to take the boys up and away from any conflict. I appreciated the treats you sent up for us, Lizzy. The others send their thanks as well."

"Your instincts were good, Tom," Alex said approvingly. "It was a _very_ awkward conversation for everyone, but especially for my uncle."

"I never should have written to him," Aunt Catherine said, shaking her head sadly. "I thought he could be reached, woken up and brought back to his senses, but now I do not know."

"You had to try, Cathy," her father said, patting her shoulder gently. "Even if he cannot save any of the relationships he has broken, there is now a chance he might save Pemberley. Will may not need it, but one day one of his sons might. Anne would have approved of your efforts."

The door opened again and two maids came in carrying the fresh tea service for the group. After they set their trays down and took away the earlier tea service, Lizzy stood and addressed the room.

"I know there is a strong temptation to talk the recent confrontation over to the least degree, but at the moment I do not think that is healthy or helpful. May we make the decision to turn away from this subject and discuss the kind of things we would have spoken of had Will's father not appeared in that church today?"

"I would like to request the same," Will said. "The longer we dwell on my father's actions and words, the more power we give him to disrupt our lives"

As Lizzy then proceeded to refresh everyone's tea with help from Mary, the others in the company agreed with her request. It seemed a relief to them all even if they still had a strong inclination to continue discussing the event.

However, Tom did lean in and whisper to Will, "Later on would you tell me what happened?"

"Of course, Tom," was the reply. "We can go for a ride a little later and I will tell you everything you missed."

~0~

Over the next few days, the topic of George Darcy's visit did arise a few times in Will's hearing. He suspected it came up a few more times in private conversations between the adults who were present, and he knew Georgiana had a long talk with Kitty and Lydia, although he did not know the specifics of what they discussed. He had let his sister know he would listen to anything she had to say, but this time she drew her comfort from her new sisters who also had experience with disappointing parents.

The Earl and Alex headed to London on Monday as they had planned, after first wishing both Tom and Mary well on their upcoming birthdays. At that point Lizzy told Mary that she intended to have parties for both Tom and Mary while all the family was there with them to celebrate. Mary had asked Tom if he minded sharing his celebration with her so they would have to plan two special events in the same week. Tom discussed the conversation with Will and Charles on their ride that afternoon.

"Of course I told her I was happy to share the celebration with her. Theseus, here, was all the celebration I really needed," he patted the neck of the horse who had finally been given the name of the Greek hero. "This whole visit has felt like a party to me, and far nicer than Mama ever gave. I would not mind if Lizzy's special dinner was just for Mary, although I know Lizzy would never agree to that. It just that Mary has never been celebrated within our family. The only celebration last year was Mama being overjoyed that Mary could be pushed out in public and forced into marriage if the opportunity arose."

"Yes, so Lizzy said," Will agreed. "Mary was horrified at the thought of both being out in society and possibly being forced to wed at her young age. She is becoming reconciled to Aunt Catherine's insistence that she be presented next year, or possibly the year after, and have an official London season because she knows that no one will insist she actually marry until she is ready and willing to do so."

"Is there anything we can do to make Mary's birthday celebration more special?" Tom asked.

Will and Charles shared a conspiratorial grin. "Actually, Tom, there may be. Earlier this morning, my grandfather shared that in one of his conversations with Aunt Catherine, she mentioned that Mary wished to learn how to drive a pony cart so she and my aunt could take drives around the countryside in an open vehicle as the weather improved. She and Aunt Catherine walk in the gardens, but they both know if they want to go any farther they are much more limited in their options. Alex told us about a place on the way to London where we might be able to get a nice pony cart and some gentle beasts to propel it. Do you want to ride with us early tomorrow while we go see if we can make the purchase?"

"Yes, please!" Tom said, primarily excited by the idea of the longer ride.

"We want to leave at first light, so you will have to help me keep Charles on the road. You know how he hates to rise early," Will said with a chuckle that Charles joined in on. "I plan to ask my uncle if he will go as well. He will know what to look for in both the cart and the ponies."

They made their plans as they went along, with Tom enjoying both the thought of having a long ride with the men and doing something to make his sister happy. Will hoped the Earl's information was correct and this the pony cart truly would be a good gift for their sister. She seemed so content with her current life that they were really grasping at straws to find something that might make her happier. He would hate to present her with something like this only to later find out it was simply and idle bit of conversation and she accepted the gift and the responsibilities that came with it out of duty.

However, whether it was truly something Mary wanted or not, Will thought the pony cart would still be a good idea. He expected at some point Lizzy would want to learn to drive it as well, to reach places she could not get to by walking. Mary and Aunt Catherine would have the chance to enjoy the neighborhood whenever they wished. Above all, watching Tom and his enthusiasm made Will realize that just the expedition to make the purchase was a gift to his younger brother and would make his day or even his week. That was well worth a long ride.


	44. Birthday Gifts and Letters

_AN: The receptionist at my office has a small plastic goat figure that sits on a little plastic log. When you press down on the log, the goat screams. It is a mark of the last two weeks that nearly every time I have passed her desk, I have pressed the log. She's getting to dread seeing me ;oD. Somehow that scream is very satisfying since it would just be too much if I screamed myself, much as I might want to. Thank you to everyone who asked after me. It has just been a rough couple of weeks, health-wise and work-wise. To top it off, Will and friends haven't been talking to me much lately. I'm hoping with this chapter that has changed. We will see. Let's get back at it._

* * *

By her reaction, no one could doubt Mary's pleasure at the gift of the cheerfully painted open carriage with its graceful shape, good springs and a wide bench that could easily seat three passengers while carrying a picnic or a pile of purchases on the shelf behind it. It was a lovely vehicle and very well-built. When she saw it, her face took on a look of absolute delight and Will thought she held her breath while she waited for them to confirm it was really meant for her.

She found the two gentle ponies trained to pull the little carriage equally appealing. While not matched in color, they were both of a size and similar in many of their characteristics. They stood near the upper end of the height range to still be considered ponies. Both were dappled with white spots and had white manes to match, although one had a primarily golden coat and the other was mostly gray. The two stood calmly in the traces, unaffected by the small crowd gathered to inspect them, even when Eddy and Fred Gardiner were a little louder than they intended in their excitement as they asked the groom if they could pet the ponies on the nose.

"We considered getting a smaller vehicle that could be pulled by one pony, but we thought there would be times Lizzy might want to join you and Aunt Catherine. It seemed best to plan for that event," Will explained to Mary as she took a closer look at the carriage.

"It is perfect!" Mary insisted. "I could not have asked for anything better."

"I helped pick out the ponies," Tom said proudly as he gently patted the gold one on the neck. "The man we bought them from showed me how driving is a little different from riding. He let me go along with him when he drove them around to show off their paces."

Will shared an amused glance with his uncle while Mary thanked her brother for his care. They had enjoyed seeing Tom's enthusiasm and pleasure at being consulted during the purchase of Mary's gift and at being able to make the long ride to the dealer with the other men. The attention and exercise was having a good effect on the young man's health and overcoming any of the selfish or lazy traits he had exhibited when under the smothering care of his mother.

"That reminds me," Will said when Mary had finished thanking her brother, "We will be having one of the Rosings Park coachmen teach you how to manage your new ponies since none of us has experience driving despite being practiced riders."

"I hope you do not mind if I come along for the lessons, Mary," Lizzy added. I have never had an interest in riding, but I would like to know how to drive even if I do not use that knowledge often."

"I think I will be more confident if we both are learning together," Mary replied, then looked around at all the family. "Thank you, everyone. I never expected a gift like this, especially after all the other delightful gifts I have received today. I absolutely love it."

"We are glad to celebrate the day with you and your brother," Aunt Gardiner said. "You have been ignored or pushed aside for far too long. From now on our family will celebrate _every_ member with joy."

All those gathered around responded to that statement with nods or comments showing their assent. Mary looked as if she might cry, but she quickly hid her expression by closely examining her new ponies, who w looked eager to take her anywhere she wished.

"Would you like a hand up, Mary?" Lord Ashby asked. "We can have the groom lead the ponies around the yard, so you can get a feel for what it will be like to drive them."

Mary agreed with the idea, and invited Eddy and Fred, who had been looking on longingly, to join her on the bench. Even just at a slow walk, she and the two boys had an enjoyable little ride. The groom led the pair of ponies around the yard and a few times up and down the drive before Mary declared herself satisfied for the moment and ready for them all to return inside to continue the joint birthday celebration.

~o~

Lord and Lady Ashby, Georgiana and the Gardiner family returned to London together the following day. Before they went, they arranged to pick up Kitty and Lydia for a visit of a month or two at Ashby Hall after Alex's wedding in mid-June. All three girls looked forward to spending more time together and said so frequently. Their excitement overcame Mrs. Phillips' last objections to allowing the visit. She trusted Will's aunt and uncle to take good care of Kitty and Lydia. All the same, she worried about them as a mother would. In addition, she was not sure what she would do with herself without any nieces in her house to care for over the duration of the visit. Her husband assured her the girls would be well and suggested they might even take a short trip of their own somewhere.

The next day, Charles, Jane, Tom, Mr. and Mrs. Phillips and the youngest Bennet girls reluctantly headed back to Meryton in their turn. They had all enjoyed their visit to Rosings Park and were sorry to be parting from Lizzy and Mary again. Tom proudly rode alongside the carriages with Charles on this trip. He declared he was strong enough, and Charles and Will agreed. Privately, Charles assured Will and Lizzy he would keep close watch and if Tom seemed to be tiring too much, he would suggest they take a break on the way, but he did not think anything more than the break halfway to rest the horses would be necessary.

Will, Lizzy, Mary and Aunt Catherine felt sorry to see their guests all leave. It had been the first gathering of their combined families, and really the first time Mary and Lizzy had been able to spend so much time with Lydia. Mary had enjoyed getting to know her Gardiner cousins and spending more time with her aunts and uncles. Above all, the house had felt lively and full of love during the visit. Now, everyone was returning to their separate lives and the residents of Rosings Park all felt a slight feeling of emptiness as they watched their family members heading down the drive.

It was not long, however, before they returned to their own routines and the slight emptiness subsided. Having the family visit go so well increased Lizzy's confidence in running the household. Of course, she had also received a great deal of advice from the older women in the group and was now able to apply that as well as she went about her duties.

For Will's part, it was now well into the planting and growing season. During the visit he also had received a great deal of advice. He had made plans for the estate with the aid of his grandfather, uncle and cousin. Now he was able to put those plans in action, working with his various tenants and his manager for the home farm to ensure they would have the best possible yield that year. It was also a time to make necessary repairs around the estate, fixing any damage the extreme winter weather had caused while doing the regular maintenance needed to keep everything in order.

As the weather continued to improve over the next few weeks, so did Mary's skill at driving her little carriage. Once she felt comfortable enough to drive on her own, she and Aunt Catherine could frequently be seen driving along the lanes around Rosings Park, as well as traveling to Hunsford and to other small villages in the area. Lizzy learned to drive too, but she preferred to be a passenger. Sometimes, when her duties allowed, she would join the other two on their drives.

~o~

In early May, Will received a letter from his Aunt Miranda containing news from Derbyshire. He shared it with the ladies that evening. After the usual pleasantries in greeting and news of his young cousin, she said:

 _I have received a very apologetic letter from my brother. He admitted he was out of line when he banned me from Pemberley and has not only asked my pardon but extended an invitation for my family to visit at our convenience. I was a little surprised to learn from him that he had not originally even opened any of the letters I sent him including the ones with news of my son's birth or my invitation for him to come to the christening. He only found out about the events recently while going through all his collected mail. He says he is trying to turn over a new leaf in hopes of one day being worthy of reconciliation with his children. I would like to believe him __and hope for the best_ _, but in the end his success will be_ _judged_ _by you and Georgiana._

 _To that end, it seems he is trying to repair the damage that has been done at Pemberley through his negligence and the loss of his long-time steward, Mr. Wickham. The new steward had been rather ineffectual since he took over a couple years ago, but my brother admits a large part of that was due to a complete lack of guidance and support, something George says he is trying to fix._

 _Since receiving his letter, I have checked with my friends in the area. They confirm repairs are being made to the tenant homes and to the relationships George has neglected over the last few years. I have also heard that my brother has been confronted several times with the results of misdeeds and outright crimes committed by that Wickham boy he so favored. In a major change from years past, George is no longer trying to deny, explain away or ignore the proof of his godson's evil. Instead, he is making amends by paying outstanding debts or reasonable compensation_ _as new issues come to light_ _._

 _When you told me of the confrontation you and the rest of the family had with your father, you expressed doubts that he would actually change his ways. I cannot confirm how deep the change may be, but he clearly listened to some of what was said. At this time, I have merely thanked him for his invitation. I will keep in touch with my contacts and if he holds to his current course, my husband and I may make a visit this autumn._

 _Give my best wishes to Lady Catherine, your wife and her sister. I hope at some time to visit with you all, but just now my son is too young for such a long journey. I will have to keep that visit as something to look forward to in the future. Until then, know that you have my love._

"It is good to know that George actually heard some of what we said," Aunt Catherine said after Will finished reading the letter. "Like you, I had my doubts."

"I am glad to know that he is being faced with even more proof that George Wickham was not someone he could be proud to acknowledge as his godson and protegee," Lizzy stated. "While it is good that he is listening now and compensating people, he really needs to understand that his own stubbornness and negligence allowed all the trouble George Wickham caused to happen in the first place."

"That understanding may finally be sinking in with him," Will said, "although I suspect he has a long way to go before he accepts the full magnitude of the problem."

They dropped the subject then in favor of a discussion of Will's young cousin and when they might possibly find a chance to visit with Aunt Miranda and her family. None of them felt a visit was likely in the near future but speaking of possible ways it could happen was more pleasant than speaking of Will's father.

~o~

The subject of Will's father came up again a few days later. Will received a letter from the man himself. The letter began with hopes that Will and the other residents of Rosings Park were all well. He spoke a little about recent weather conditions in his neighborhood, where they had apparently had some severe rainstorms in the week previous to when the letter was written. Then he moved on to the heart of the missive.

 _Based on your information, I began my work here by meeting with each of my tenants to learn the sources of their discontent and do what I could to keep them on. Th_ _ose_ _were not easy or pleasant meetings, nor were the men shy about speaking their minds_ _and_ _stating their grievances. I had to work hard to listen with an open mind as they expressed their frustrations. I suppose it will come as no surprise to you that young George's sentence of transportation instead of death in the matter of his father's murder and the thefts from the estate was one of the items that came up again and again. They had all held Mr. Abraham Wickham in the highest esteem and felt I had handled the matter of his son's punishment very poorly indeed._ _In fact, they had much to say on the folly of my support of George over the last decade._

 _I have also received much condemnation for driving you away. Somehow most of them knew that you are now the master of Rosings Park, and they also seemed to know that you had been working for your living as a tutor since the time you graduated from Cambridge until you married and went to join your aunt in Kent. I am always amazed at how quickly gossip spreads and am even more amazed at the accuracy of the gossip in this case. I know you have not been in contact with any of them and cannot even begin to guess the source of their information. By whatever way they have learned it, our tenants have been clear that most of them are only willing to stay in expectation that one day_ _you_ _will inherit the estate._ _It has been a truly humbling experience._

 _The repeated comments from you and others in our family about the possibility George might have forged a copy of my will in his own favor were echoed by three of our largest tenants during our meetings. I have searched but have not found one and consider it a moot point in light of his conviction and transportation. All the same, the tenants worried that he might still find a way to make a claim against the estate, disrupting a smooth transfer of affairs to your care. Before they were willing to renew their leases with me, both Carver and Watkins demanded that I draft a new will with language specifically stating that it will supersede all previous wills and that it denies the validity of any will presented that leaves a bequest of any sort to George Wickham or his heirs no matter what the apparent date of the document may be. They further insisted on being duly signed witnesses to the_ _new will_ _in order to ensure their terms were met._

 _At first, I balked at their conditions and interference in my private legal affairs. They refused to back down, insisting they would leave if they could not be certain their lives and those of their families would never be under the control of George Wickham in any way. I finally conceded, working with my attorney in Derby to draft an updated will with my two primary tenants as witnesses to the final document. In return, they both signed new_ _extended_ _leases and will continue on at Pemberley. Once their_ _two_ _leases were in place, the other tenants agreed to renew their leases as well. I do not think we will lose anyone this year_ _or in the next few years to come_ _._

 _You should be pleased to hear that t_ _his year's crops are well in hand. Mr. Haskins, my steward, has implemented several changes in hopes of making the home farm more profitable. I would not take the time to listen to him when he proposed the same changes last year but this year I have decided to do everything I can to make up for the losses we have suffered. I realize it will be a few_ _more_ _years until Pemberley is truly back on its feet. The loss of lease income from that tract of the old Anderson estate will prolong the recovery time, but I think ownership of that land is back where it belongs. Because I was willing to honor the sale of it I am on good terms with the new owners, which will be helpful. Our neighbor, Sheffield, and his family have been on better terms with me since my return from Kent. I had not even noticed how much my relationships with our neighbors had deteriorated in the last few years. Once again, with lightning speed, the gossips have spread news of my meetings with the tenants and probably all the terms we agreed on as well._ _Still, my neighbors greet me as a comrade again when I leave the church service, so I suppose the loss of privacy is worth it._

 _I have heard that the Matlock townhouse will probably be full up with wedding guests next month. Do not hesitate to stay at Darcy House if you wish. Cathy, your wife and all your wife's family who plan to attend are welcome there for as long as you wish. It is still one of your homes. I want you to know that_ _and know that you are welcome there at any time_ _. I have much to do here and would not wish to make you uncomfortable with my presence, so I will probably only return to town for a few days to attend Alex's wedding. I hope to see you and your sister then._

"I am not certain I will feel comfortable staying at Darcy House, even if he is not there for most of the visit," Will said after he finished reading out the closing of the letter. "He is correct about the number of guests who will be staying at Parkside House, though. I suppose we must accept his offer of hospitality."

"Not if you do not _wish_ to do so," Aunt Catherine said with a sly smile. "We have an alternative."

"And what would that alternative be?" Lizzy asked teasingly, sensing Will's aunt wished to surprise them with something.

"Why, we can stay in _our_ townhouse," Aunt Catherine said, trying to sound as if it were the most natural answer in the world, but unable to keep the mirth out of her voice.

"I did not realize _we_ had a townhouse," Will replied, returning her smile as he emphasized 'we.'

"Of course, we do. Admittedly, the de Bourgh townhouse is not in the most popular area like Parkside House and Darcy House, but it is still in a respectable neighborhood. The servants I have caring for the house assure me it is in good condition and ready for us at any time."

"I am surprised you do not have it leased out, with as rarely as you choose to go to town," Will said.

"I have not visited it since shortly after you were born, but Lewis always liked to keep it staffed and available for us at any time. After he died, I did not feel like changing the arrangements he had made. I had enough to think about here and did not really need the bit of income I would gain from leasing it enough to bother with the trouble of finding appropriate tenants and managing a lease."

"Well, if the house is available for us, then it is only right we stay there to be sure all is well," Lizzy said.

"I agree," Mary said. "We can thank Will's father but let him know we have alternate plans."

"I like that idea," Will said. "It gets us out of an uncomfortable situation while also giving us a perfectly acceptable excuse. I will tell him we are checking to see that the servants have kept things up and to evaluate whether it should be leased or sold in the future."

"What did you think of the rest of the letter?" Lizzy asked.

"It was heartening to know that even the tenants are holding him accountable for his behavior. I am surprised they felt so strongly about the will, but I am as certain as they are that George forged something that would cause trouble even if he could not inherit."

"The tenants would be the losers if the inheritance of Pemberley was contested," Aunt Catherine explained. "Even if it was resolved in your favor eventually, they would be back in a place of uncertainty and the steward would once again lack for proper direction while the legal issues were under consideration. You know how the courts work – if the forgery was good enough it could take years to resolve. The clause denying any future bequest to George Wickham is probably not legally actionable, but it means that if your father wished to change his will again and include Wickham, he would also have to address the provision in the earlier will. That is probably something a forged will would not account for, which provides some protection."

Will nodded thoughtfully. "I had not thought of the action in those terms. Of course, with the length of time it takes a message to travel to Australia and back, if Father dies the estate will probably already be settled before George could find out about it and make a response. I hope we do not have to find out any time soon, though. I have enough responsibility here. I would rather not take on Pemberley as well."

"Let us hope you do not need to for some time to come," Aunt Catherine agreed.

"Tell us more about the de Bourgh townhouse, Aunt Catherine," Mary said. "How big is the house, and where is it located?" With that request, the conversation turned to a description of the house Aunt Catherine had not seen in years and the planning began for the trip to London to join the family as they celebrated Alex's wedding.


	45. Arrived in London

As Aunt Catherine had warned them, the de Bourgh townhouse was not in the most fashionable part of town. However, she had been equally accurate in describing the area as respectable. The houses on the block all looked well-kept and the street was generally clear of beggars or vagrants. In fact, it was not very far from the Gardiner's home, although it was not safe for Lizzy to walk between the two because of the less respectable neighborhoods on the way.

Mary's open carriage and ponies had been left at Rosings in favor of a larger, closed carriage that would easily carry all four of them when needed. Will had ridden alongside on the trip mainly so he would have his horse available for errands or other solo travel during the two weeks they intended to stay in town. The house itself did not have an attached stable area, but around the corner on the next block were the mews where the de Bourghs owned a space for their horses and vehicles. Will had no doubt the manager of the mews had probably made a little extra by renting out that space on the sly over the years, but Aunt Catherine had given the household enough notice of their arrival that it had been cleared and prepared for them when they arrived, which was all that mattered.

Compared to Rosings Park, the townhouse was small and cramped, but that was an unfair comparison. It was smaller than Darcy House, certainly, but it had enough rooms to house the four of them comfortably with space for a few guests without crowding. The rooms were reasonably sized for the house – larger than the rooms Will had occupied as a tutor at Hazelmere, but smaller than those he and Lizzy had shared at Netherfield. Throughout the house, the decorations and fixtures were of an older style, not having been refreshed since before Will was born, but they were still in good condition and looked newer than they were.

George Darcy's latest letter expressed frustration that the group intended to stay there instead of accepting his invitation to Darcy House. Will's explanation to his father that part of the purpose for their trip was to evaluate and make decisions regarding the fate of the townhouse had not been false, even if it was something of an excuse to stay away and avoid close quarters with a man who still felt like he was manipulating circumstances to force them all together. Aunt Catherine had no desire or need to sell but there was the potential to lease the townhouse out. That could best be determined by staying there. They would also be judging the effectiveness of the staff and their care of the house over the long-term absence of the owners.

Either Sir Lewis had chosen his staff very well or the staff was aware their caretaking skills were being judged. Will and the others had not been in residence a full day before he found himself strongly inclined to the former explanation, although he was also certain a little extra polish had recently been applied throughout the rooms. The townhouse had the feel of a place that had consistently been looked after with care, not one that had recently undergone a complete overhaul. Whatever the explanation, the rooms were clean and fresh, with everything appearing in good repair.

"Why did you come here so rarely over the years?" Lizzy asked Aunt Catherine as they all sat together after a tasty dinner the first evening of the visit.

"Lewis and I just never seemed to take the time," Aunt Catherine replied. "London can be so unpleasant in the heat of summer, so we did not visit then unless my husband had unavoidable business here. In the spring and autumn there was the planting and the harvest to look after at the estate. We sometimes talked about visiting in the winter, but either the weather made travel precarious or we were already planning visits to Matlock, Ashby Hall or Pemberley. Then, too, I was often in a delicate condition in the early years of our marriage and did not feel like coming to London even if the travel was easy and we were only half a day away. After Anne was born it seemed much safer just to keep her at home in Kent than risk her health in London."

"If I am presented next year, we will need to spend at least several weeks here, both preparing and attending events of the season afterward." Mary warned. "Are you certain it is really that important?"

"I am certain. I want you to have the best possible chance to marry well," Aunt Catherine explained. "You are an heiress now, Mary, with connections by marriage to the nobility. That places you in a different sphere than just being the daughter of a country gentleman, in much the same way as Lizzy is now in a higher sphere as the wife of a major landowner with those same noble connections. Being presented to the queen is a responsibility of that sphere and a mark of distinction, as is attending the social events of the Season. I am not suggesting we attend every party and visit Almacks repeatedly. _I_ do not have the stamina or desire for that and _none_ of us would enjoy it. We will only attend a limited number of strategically significant events, unless you want to do more. I have been pushing for the Season in the coming year because soon Will and Lizzy may be starting a family and that will make it more difficult to be involved in and enjoy the events."

"I suppose thinking of it as a responsibility instead of just a set of social events helps," Mary said. "My concern is that I know the primary point of the Season is entering into the marriage mart and I am not ready to be married any time soon."

Lizzy added, "As you know, Aunt Catherine, our mother lectured us for years on the need to make a match as soon as possible. Once we were out, she pushed us relentlessly. Consequently, Mary and I both look on social events with more dread than pleasure."

"Oh, Mary, child! I am not _trying_ to push you away. I would keep you with me for the rest of my life if it were not such a selfish desire. As I have told you before, I simply want to be sure you have the right credentials and the broadest exposure possible. That way when you _are_ ready, you stand the best chance of making a happy and respectable match. I honestly never cared much for the Season myself and felt very fortunate when Lewis and I met during the second year I was out."

"I understand and appreciate your motives, Aunt Catherine, and I will do my part. I am just having trouble mustering very much enthusiasm for it," Mary replied.

"I wish I could gain a little of that extra exposure for my friend, Charlotte Lucas," Lizzy said thoughtfully. "She is nearing twenty-five and is starting to worry that she will never marry. She hates the idea of becoming a burden on her family if she cannot find a respectable home of her own. There are just so few eligible men in the area around Meryton and even fewer willing to marry a woman with a fairly small dowry, even if her father _is_ a knight."

"If you wish, and she agrees, you may invite her to stay with us next spring. As a member of our party she can attend many of the events we will go to," Aunt Catherine offered. "She will not get as much attention as a younger woman with a good dowry would, but perhaps she may meet someone who is suited to her and willing to overlook her financial situation."

"Thank you, Aunt Catherine," Lizzy said gratefully. "I would like that."

"Miss Lucas seemed a very pleasant woman," Will put in. "I know Sir William would love for her to have better opportunities than he has been able to offer."

Lizzy and Mary both laughed and Lizzy said, "Yes, in his own way he is as fervent a matchmaker as Mama was, although he is far more pleasant about it. I would be surprised if he had not considered matching _you_ with Charlotte the first time you met."

Will grinned. "Actually, we did discuss my marital prospects and I had to let him know that I was not feeling wealthy enough to marry at the time. He was still planning on introducing me to Miss Lucas for a dance that night at the ball. Before he could, we both decided Mary might need a partner more for the second set. Fortunately, that put both Mary and me on the dance floor and close enough to help when your mother struck that night."

"That was a difficult night even with your help. Had you not been there or not offered to marry me, I probably would have had to request the aid of Sir William and Lady Lucas to shelter me that night or get me to my aunt and uncle Phillips."

"Would your father really have allowed your mother to throw you from your home that night?" Aunt Catherine asked. Will suspected she had been wondering that since she first heard the details of the confrontation at the ball.

Lizzy considered for a moment. "While I would like to _think_ he would not, it seems likely Mama would have carried her point. I doubt she would have let me in the carriage to return home with her that evening or allowed me into the house if I found another way back. By the time Papa even found out about the situation, it would have progressed to the point that it would have been easier for him to simply let me go than to stand up to her."

"He always was more willing to treat our mother as a joke than to take steps to protect any of us," Mary added.

"Well, I am also glad Will was there and chose to marry you and keep Mary safe as well. After so many years alone, I feel like his actions have saved me as well," Aunt Catherine said very solemnly. There really was nothing more for any of them to say except to agree with this assessment, and soon the conversation turned to other things, including the dinner they would be having with the immediate family at Parkside House the next evening.

~o~

"Charlotte! What are you doing here?" Lizzy's greeting surprised Will as they entered the sitting room at Parkside House. He followed Lizzy's gaze and spotted Miss Lucas sitting with Jane to one side of the room.

"Jane and her husband brought me to town with them. The elder Mr. Bingley has several social engagements planned for their visit and they thought I might benefit from attending as well," Miss Lucas answered as she rose to greet her friend.

"I am so glad!" Lizzy replied. "We were actually talking about inviting you to join us at some time and here you are. Why did you not tell me you were coming?"

"Jane and I wished to surprise you," Miss Lucas said with a smile before she turned to the others. "Good evening, Mary. Good evening, Mr. Alexander. Mr. Darcy, I mean." She corrected herself quickly, but not before Will and Lizzy both began to chuckle over the mistake.

Aunt Catherine nudged Lizzy's arm slightly and nodded. Lizzy took the hint and introduced Charlotte, who made a deep curtsy in response to the older woman's greeting.

"My nieces have good things to say of you, Miss Lucas," Aunt Catherine was saying as Will bowed to the ladies before he headed across the room to greet Charles and the three men he was speaking with. "I hope to learn a little more about you during this visit. Good evening, Jane. It is good to see you again."

Charles and Mr. Bingley turned away from their conversation with Alex and Mr. Gardiner, so they could all welcome Will into their corner of the room. This evening was simply a small dinner for family and close friends - a break from the many large social events Alex and his betrothed had been attending as the Season wound down and their wedding neared. While the connection to the Bingleys and Gardiners was not fashionable, they were considered family now and were welcomed as such for a gathering of this kind.

After a round of handshakes and some friendly comments, the men returned to their conversation about the effects of the war on the import/export business. They discussed the dangers of shipping along the normal trade routes along with some of the legal alternatives Gardiner's men were hoping to make successful.

"I know smuggling has traditionally been the most lucrative option in times like these," Mr. Gardiner told them, "but, aside from being illegal and a bad risk for that reason, there are already so many strong groups controlling the most lucrative routes that it would be foolhardy to take up the option as a way to grow capital. Many of the gangs that flourish along the coasts are just as likely to destroy any potential competition as they are to destroy the government agents attempting to stop them."

"How do you continue trading in such a climate?" Will asked.

"We choose our routes carefully, attempt to identify safer markets and pray. Bingley and I have been lucky with all three options."

"Well, you have certainly brought in good returns for our family," Alex said. "I am glad I was able to persuade Grandfather to enter into the arrangement."

"I am pleased you were willing to bring me in as well," Will added. "Lizzy and I may have all we need, but it is nice to have extra funds that can be set aside for children or used to help Lizzy's sisters."

The discussion was interrupted by Lady Ashby, who notified the group it was time to go in to dinner. The gentlemen dispersed to escort the ladies into the dining room. Will quickly moved to claim Lizzy, who was speaking with Georgiana at one side of the room. Because it was a family event, his sister had been allowed to join them in the sitting room before dinner, although she was now required to return to her rooms with her governess.

"Will," Lizzy said quietly as he came up to them to greet his sister with a hug. "Georgiana has received a letter from your father that troubles her."

"What did he write?" Will asked.

"He was very insistent that I should spend the few days he plans to be in London at Darcy House with him, and he wanted me to persuade you both to join him there as well for that time."

"Have you responded?" Will asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to ask what you thought first. Uncle Alexander and Aunt Susan told me I do not have to go if I do not want to do so, but do _you_ think we should?"

"Did he say why he wants us all there?"

"He said he thought it would be a good time for us all to be together as a family. I might have believed that could happen once, but I am not certain of it now. I do not want to go if you and Lizzy are not there as well. Mostly, I am afraid he might decide to take me back to Pemberley with him if I am there under his control. I am looking forward to the visit with Kitty and Lydia next month and would not want to miss it, especially when he said before that it was my choice whether I stayed with him or not."

"I told her that you had also received an invitation from him and he was not pleased when you explained we would be staying at the de Bourgh townhouse," Lizzy added.

"Yes, it seems he now wishes to manipulate us through Georgiana," Will said. He turned to his sister. "Father expressed great disappointment that Lizzy and I did not intend to spend at least part of our visit at Darcy House. If you do not want to join him there I will support you, as will all our relatives. I expect we will spend some time with him, perhaps go for tea once while he is here, but that is all."

"When you go, will you take me?" Georgiana asked a little nervously. "I would rather not visit him alone just now."

"Of course," Will assured her. "Going together will be easier for all of us. Now, it looks like your governess is coming to collect you, and Lizzy and I need to go in to dinner. We will talk to you soon."

Georgiana hugged her brother again and then hugged Lizzy as well. As she stepped away to join her governess, Will offered Lizzy his arm. Together they walked swiftly towards the dining room to join the rest of the company there.


	46. Dinner and a Ball

As a result of their conversation with Georgiana, Lizzy and Will were last to enter the dining room. Of course, that meant everyone turned to look at them as they came in.

"Did Georgiana tell you of the letter from your father?" Aunt Susan asked as Will settled Lizzy into her seat.

"Yes, Aunt Susan. We assured her that we preferred not to stay at Darcy House during this visit and supported her if she did not wish to stay there either. We will take tea with my father or find some other reason for a short visit with him. We have promised to bring Georgiana with us when we go there, so she feels confident she will not be forced to stay when the visit is complete," Will explained. He took his own seat next to his wife.

"Did she receive a letter similar to yours?" Aunt Catherine asked.

"Yes, she did. Father attempted to persuade her to stay with him while he was in town and asked her to convince us to join them."

Aunt Catherine shook her head sadly as Miss Lucas asked, "Why is that a bad thing?"

"I will explain to you after dinner," Lizzy replied. "For now, I think we should leave the subject of Mr. Darcy behind and enjoy this dinner in company with those we love."

"I agree, Lizzy," Aunt Susan said. "We can certainly find better topics to speak on."

"Nearly any topic would be better than George Darcy at the moment," Will's grandfather grumbled. "My Anne was _wasted_ on that man."

"Now, Grandfather, you know we would not have Will and Georgiana without him," Alex said soothingly, "We know your opinion and generally agree with it. For now, though, let the subject go."

Will saw Lord Ashby give his son an approving look as the Earl subsided with just a muttered imprecation against the elder Darcy. The first course was laid out for them and after a short but awkward silence, the conversations at each end of the table turned to other things. There was some discussion of the various estates, how the crops were growing and any issues that had come up over the last month. Interspersed with estate business were comments about the social plans for the group over the next few weeks.

During the second course, Will asked Alex, "Will you and Lady Penelope be staying at Ashby Hall or at Matlock after the wedding?"

"Primarily at Matlock," Alex replied. "We will take a visit to Ashby, so Penny can see it, but Matlock will be our home."

The Earl, who had heard the reply, chuckled loudly. "I am taking a lesson from my daughter," he said to the group. "I decided to turn over the running of Matlock to young Alex and his bride, making them the acting master and mistress. It will give them a chance to gain some experience and relieve me of the worry. Alex has been doing a great deal of the work already. He deserves the recognition of his status there."

"Be careful, Father," Aunt Catherine said. "It is more difficult to give up the control of someplace you have run for years than you think, even when those now in control are doing an exceptional job." She looked approvingly at Lizzy and Will.

"Oh, I considered that. It is why I shall not be spending much time there getting in the way of the young people. Instead, I shall spend most of the summer traveling around doing what I love best – drumming up support for my political activities. No, I will let them have at it and learn from experience how to run the estate together. It will be in good hands."

"Penny and I appreciate your confidence in us, Grandfather," Alex said. "Many men and women our age still have to wait years for the chance to take on this kind of responsibility. Then, when they do, it is usually because they no longer have their parents and grandparents available to help teach and support them. I feel lucky I am not simply being thrown into it."

"As do Lizzy and I at Rosings Park," Will added. "I hate to even think how overwhelming it would be to suddenly have to take on an estate like Rosings or Pemberley without any practical experience and while mourning the death of the relative from whom the responsibility was inherited."

"It is similar in business," Mr. Bingley said. "And it is not easy taking over in the midst of grief even when you have been trained and prepared for the work. That reminds me, even though Charles will probably end up not being an active participant in the business, I still need to fully acquaint him with the provisions I have made to carry it on smoothly should anything happen to me." He looked down the table at his son. "Let us plan on that while you and Jane are visiting, perhaps on a day she and Miss Lucas choose to spend time with Lizzy or the Gardiners."

Charles agreed with his father. As the conversation at Mr. Bingley's end of the table moved on to other subjects, Will quietly asked his friend, who sat just across from him, "How is your visit going with your sister still in the house?"

"It is going very well, actually. We do not see anything of her and Father said it was best I not visit. Seeing me might upset her if she remembered my wedding with Jane."

" _If_ she remembered?" Lizzy asked.

"Father says she seems to have lost or denies any memories that do not fit in with her belief in her noble background and status. Because she appears happy enough as matters now stand, he does not want to disturb her or challenge her beliefs even though she is now asking to be called Lady Caroline."

"So, she just stays in her room all day, dreaming about being noble?" asked Will incredulously. "And that makes her happy?"

"It seems to. Father had some remodeling done to convert Caroline's rooms and those that Louisa and Hurst used to use into a self-contained household for my sister's use. She has her old bedchamber, dressing room and sitting room, but now they connect with a small music room to house her pianoforte, a small dining room and the companion's personal chambers. Two maids are permanently assigned to them. One acts as a lady's maid for my sister along with doing some of the cleaning and other chores. The other also does cleaning and serves the meals, but, in addition, my sister has decided she is the housekeeper and father has directed the woman to humor Caroline in that belief. She listens to Caroline's orders on how to run her imaginary estate, makes any small changes that are requested, and passes on any requests for big changes to my father."

"I am surprised she does not wish to go out shopping or visiting," Lizzy said.

"Her companion is very clever and has convinced my sister she is too important to do her own shopping. One of the other maids in the household once worked as the assistant to a dressmaker. Father has her go in pretending to be a dressmaker for the Quality whenever Caroline asks . She takes measurements and otherwise assists Caroline as she decides on what new clothes she would like, using a book of patterns and a selection of fabric samples Father procured."

"Did that work out well?" Lizzy asked. "After all, the woman is not really a dressmaker, is she?"

Charles chuckled, "The first time they did pass the order on to one of the dressmaking shops and had two gowns made. They discovered that once the order was placed, Caroline seemed to forget all about it, although she seemed happy enough with the two gowns when they were delivered. Father also let her make several of the decorating decisions as her new suite was furnished and that seemed to make her happy as well. He says the servants and the companion do not even have to do much acting. My sister decides what part they are playing and simply believes everything is as she wills it."

"It is strange how the mind can be ill even when the body is perfectly well." Will said.

"I do not understand it myself," Charles said. "All the same, I am glad that Father can afford to support her like this and make provision for her future. It would be so much more difficult to manage her if our family were poor."

"That is true enough," Will replied and Lizzy nodded her agreement. "How long do you plan to stay in town? Miss Lucas mentioned some social engagements…" He left the statement hanging.

"We might be here for a month or a little longer. Father has missed having company and he would like to show us off to his colleagues and business contacts. You know that even with summer coming on, most of the business class will remain in the vicinity of town and will continue to have their own events. He adores Jane and is very pleased with the match I have made as well as being proud of my position at Netherfield, even if the house is only leased at this time, and he wants to share his pride for us with the men he knows."

"I am so happy you brought Charlotte along with you," Lizzy said. "I have always hoped she would have a chance to move in a larger social sphere. I know your father, like my uncle, has connections with people in a number of circles, not just with other tradesmen."

"You and Jane are thinking along the same lines. That was exactly why she asked to bring Miss Lucas along with us. Father had no objections to our request and is happy to do a little matchmaking, or at least set the stage for it. He enjoyed getting to know Sir William during the visit to Meryton for my wedding, and he liked Miss Lucas when he met her then. He also agrees she will have better opportunities here than at home and extended the invitation willingly."

"Did you need our company for any of the events? I may not be very sociable, but I am certain Lizzy would be happy to support her friend if needed. If it pleases my wife, then I will make the effort."

Bingley laughed at Will's comment. Lizzy, leaned softly against Will's arm for a moment, chuckling as she did.

"I appreciate your willingness to make such a great sacrifice for my happiness," she said teasingly.

He leaned back against her arm where they touched. "No sacrifice is too great, my dear," he replied with a wink, "not even attending balls or parties."

"I am glad you are here to drag him out into company, Lizzy," Charles said. "I tried when we were at Cambridge, but it was a rare thing for me to succeed."

"Tell me about some of the times you _did_ succeed, Charles," Lizzy asked. "What kind of gatherings were you able to drag him to?"

Charles complied with Lizzy's request and told about a few of the rare evenings he had been able to tempt Will from his studies during their years at Cambridge. As Jane and Lizzy asked for greater detail, Will joined in with his memories of the events. The conversation carried them until the ladies withdrew at the end of the meal.

~o~

Will made a final bow in Mary's direction as the last strains of music for the second dance set sounded around them. The first set, of course, he had danced with Lizzy, who was now being led by her partner to where Aunt Catherine sat with a few women she had known for years. Offering Mary his arm, Will headed in that direction as well.

The ball was the final celebratory event hosted by Lady Penelope's parents in honor of the wedding, which would take place in two days. It seemed most of the Ton was in attendance, filling the brightly lit and elegantly decorated ballroom almost to bursting. The volume of the conversation rose in the absence of the music as people drifted off the dance floor to find their next partners.

Charles approached from a more distant part of the floor, heading towards Aunt Catherine as well, with Miss Lucas on his arm. Alex had arranged a last-minute invitation for the young woman as a favor to Lizzy and Jane. She and Mary had not had partners for the first set, but after this one Will was certain there would be gentlemen coming around to ask for introductions.

"Thank you for the dance, Mary," Will said as he handed her into a seat near his aunt. "I am glad we were able to finish _this_ set out without incident."

Mary shook her head at him slightly, clearly remembering how their last set together had ended. "I am equally glad to avoid that kind of trouble," she said seriously. "I enjoyed the dance, Will. Thank you."

Will bowed to her once more, winking as he did so, before turning to Aunt Catherine. "Would you care to dance the next with me, Aunt Catherine?" he asked.

His aunt smiled at him even as she shook her head in the negative. "I think not, William. These dances are too active for my taste. I will simply watch from here as you and the others enjoy yourselves on the floor and provide a home port for the young women to return to after each excursion."

"You remind me of Admiral Blackwood," Will answered, smiling. "That is just the sort of comment he would have made, although he probably would have added something about weighing anchor or avoiding storms on the horizon along with the idea of being a safe harbor for our lovely ladies."

"I hope to meet your Admiral some time. My father and brother certainly enjoyed his company during their visit at Netherfield," she replied with a fond look for her nephew.

"I doubt any men outside our family group will ask me to dance," Mary said to Aunt Catherine. "I will be pleased to keep company with you during the evening."

"Do not be so certain, Mary," Aunt Catherine replied. "I see my brother coming this way with a few young men in tow. I expect they are after introductions to you and Miss Lucas." As it turned out, they also wished introductions to Lizzy and Jane, who had both danced the second set with sons of Aunt Catherine's friends.

"I know we can only dance three sets with our wives," Will grumbled to Charles as all four women headed onto the dance floor with their newly introduced partners, "but I hate letting them touch Lizzy even within the confines of the dance steps"

"I know what you mean," Charles whispered back. "I know Jane will be safe but I still dislike seeing her dance with anyone but me."

"Stop complaining, boys," Aunt Catherine chided them, tapping Will on the arm with her fan. "Go do your duty and ask some young woman to dance."

"Yes, Aunt Catherine," Will said. He and Charles both bowed to her before going off to do her bidding.

With a little more prodding from Aunt Catherine, Will ended up dancing every set. He had the first, last and supper sets with Lizzy, of course. He danced one each with Mary, Jane and Miss Lucas. For the rest of the sets, he chose young women who seemed to be relegated to sides for one reason or another, a strategy Lizzy had suggested even before they left the townhouse that evening.

"You can afford to be kind since you are no longer on the marriage mart and will not excite expectations, Will," she had said. "By dancing with the wallflowers, you help them enjoy the evening more and make it more likely that other men will ask to dance with them as well. I know how hard it is to have to sit the evening out just because there are others who are prettier or better connected for the men to partner."

Taking her suggestion to heart, Will sought out introductions and found he actually enjoyed himself when he was able to avoid feeling jealous that other men were dancing with _his_ wife. One of the women, Lady Samantha Hargreaves, was almost pitifully grateful for his notice. By the cut and quality of her gown, he guessed that her face, which was badly scarred by smallpox, was accompanied by a small dowry, scaring off potential suitors. Clearly, she had some good connections, or she would not be there, but apparently not good enough to have either a husband or dance partners.

"I am afraid I am not a very good dancer, sir," she said nervously after accepting his offer. "I do not often get the chance to go out on the floor. I am only here tonight because my mother is an old school friend of the hostess."

"I do not mind if you miss a few steps," Will said reassuringly. "I have not danced much myself over the years, although my wife enjoys the activity when we have the chance. Let us just try our best, and if we turn wrong it will not be the end of the world."

They were able to take places near Lizzy and her partner before the music began, and Will introduced Lady Samantha to his wife. Their set proceeded without a misstep and Will enjoyed both the dance and the conversation with the young woman, who turned out to be a bit of a blue-stocking, or at least was very well-read. Instead of taking her back to the lonely spot he had found her, after their set he escorted her to Aunt Catherine, reasoning that even if she had no other dances that evening, she could find good conversation in that safe port.

Aunt Catherine took an instant liking to Lady Samantha, talking with her through the next set, which was the supper dance. Although a little hesitant, as though not quite certain how she had earned such notice, she agreed to join their group at supper when Aunt Catherine asked and Lizzy and the others seconded the invitation.

"My father was an earl," she explained to Will, Lizzy and Miss Lucas as they sat together, "and my mother is the daughter of an earl, but neither family was very wealthy. When my father died, his brother inherited the title and estate. He did not wish to have us around or to support us on the limited funds available, so we exist on my mother's jointure and the connections she has in society from her youth and when my father was alive."

Will sat back and listened with interest as the women discussed the situation, each having their own perspective, although they all came from backgrounds of what might be called "genteel poverty." Miss Lucas and Lady Samantha both bonded over their continued single status despite each having a deep wish to find a respectable partner. Before the end of the meal, all three women had agreed to meet again later that week, certain that they would become good friends.

At Aunt Catherine's request, Lady Samantha stayed near her for the remainder of the evening, with the exception of the two sets she danced with men who came to their corner too late to gain a set with Lizzy, Mary, Jane or Miss Lucas. Eventually her mother, the dowager Lady Hegen, joined them and renewed a distant acquaintance with Aunt Catherine.

As Will and Lizzy returned to their family group after the last dance, they heard Aunt Catherine inviting Lady Samantha and her mother to call for tea the day after Alex's wedding. "I am glad you chose to dance with Lady Samantha," Lizzy quietly told Will. "Not only did it make her evening, but all of us found a new friend."

"You truly like her, then?" he asked.

"I do. She is smart and witty without being cutting or caustic. Lady Samantha also seems to be very well-read and I think she will be even more fun to talk with outside the ballroom setting."

"I am glad of it. The evening certainly was easier since, as you said, being a married man, I could dance without creating expectations. I still enjoyed our three sets best, though," he added quickly.

"Those were my favorites as well," she said, gently squeezing the arm she held. "Better yet, we get to go home together and that will be my favorite part of all."

Will had no better response for that than a smile. He knew what she was implying, and he agreed. His favorite part of the evening was certain to be what happened after arriving back in their rooms with his wife as well.


	47. Alex's Wedding

From Will's point of view, the wedding went very well. No one interrupted it, had to be banned or removed from the event or caused any kind of trouble at all. Alex approached the service happily, and the bride was radiant. In a flash, it seemed, the ceremony was complete and Will's cousin was married.

In his role as best man, Will had to join the receiving line with the rest of the wedding party while Aunt Catherine, Lizzy and Mary were able to move in to mingle with others in the public rooms of the duke's townhouse. _'If only the wedding breakfast could be as simple and short as the service,'_ Will thought as guests filed past him. There seemed to be even more guests than had attended the ball a few nights before. At least they would not be required to dance this time.

To a shy person like Will, standing in the line, exposed to full public view and being expected to smile and greet people, many of them strangers, was a form or torture. As soon as he possibly could without giving offense, he slipped away into the relative anonymity of the crowd.

He wandered through the public rooms, looking for his wife. In the sitting room, he spotted Aunt Catherine talking with some of the same ladies whose company she had enjoyed at the ball. Neither Lizzy nor Mary was with her, so he continued his search without interrupting the conversation. Just as he was about to give up and go back to ask Aunt Catherine where they had gone, he finally caught sight of his wife and sister at the far side of the ballroom. He sighed with relief and looked for the best path to get to them. As Will headed towards Lizzy, he was stopped by a greeting and a familiar man stepped in front of him, blocking his progress.

"Darcy! How are you, old fellow? It seems like ages since I last saw you."

"It has been a few years, Carpenter," Will said, offering the other man his hand in greeting, although inwardly he sighed at the interruption. He and James Carpenter had graduated from Cambridge in the same year. Although not close associates, they had been friendly-enough acquaintances, especially after Will had helped the other man prepare for an important test in his third year at school.

"This is quite the party," Carpenter said appreciatively. "Your cousin did well for himself. Speaking of relatives, is your bast…I mean half-brother here? I have not seen him in a while either."

"He is _not_ my brother – half, natural or otherwise," Will said sharply. "My father confirmed some time ago that George was mistaken in claiming the relationship."

"Not your brother?" the other man replied incredulously. "Everyone seemed so certain of it, especially considering all the support your father provided him. Why else would he have paid Wickham's tuition and allowance along with giving him all those gifts while he was at school?"

"My father had his reasons, but they had nothing to do with him being our kin. And, so far as I know, George Wickham is now in Australia serving out a sentence for theft and murder."

"Murder?" Carpenter asked, his blonde eyebrows lifting as he looked at Will speculatively. His interest seemed more salacious than shocked. "Who did he kill?"

" _His_ father," Will said, not willing to give any more detail.

"Truly? And theft too?" the other man said, patting his rounded stomach as he spoke, a habit Will remembered from school. Carpenter sported the fashionable rotund silhouette even then and liked to call attention to it. "Well, Wickham always did flout the rules. I remember when he used to brag about all the things he would get up to and manage to lay at _your_ door, particularly his debts. I expect theft and murder were hardly the limit of his crimes. He was always trying to ruin your reputation in hopes your father would favor him, then he would laugh at making your father think it was _you_ spending time in the brothels and gambling halls instead of him. He said the joke was always the sweeter because he thought you actually lived like a monk."

Will sighed. "He did his best to cause trouble for me, that is true enough. I knew what he was up to, however, and took every precaution against him. Those who were fooled by his lies did not really care about me; the people who matter to me know me for an honorable man. Honestly, Carpenter, I prefer not to speak or think about George Wickham if I can help it." Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw Lizzy and Mary approaching. Apparently they must have seen him and decided to save him the journey across the ballroom floor.

"Understandable. Understandable," Carpenter patted his stomach again as he rocked on his feet in a manner that reminded Will of Sir William Lucas. "I say, Darcy, do you know who those two pretty girls are? I do not remember seeing them this Season." He nodded towards Lizzy and Mary who were clearly headed in their direction.

"I do, indeed," Will said, smiling at the ladies, whose progress had been briefly stopped by one of Aunt Susan's acquaintances they had met at the ball. "The one with the darker hair is my wife, and the other is her sister."

Carpenter's eyebrows raised again. "Your wife, you say? That _is_ interesting. I had no idea you were married. With your family pride, she must have much more than just her obvious beauty to recommend her. Is her sister on the market? She is a pretty one as well, although not quite your wife's equal."

Will turned back to him seriously. "She is both unmarried and a pretty girl, but I recommend you do not even _think_ about her. I know what your habits were like at school and I would not consider you an appropriate match for _any_ of my sisters."

With an incredulous look, Carpenter said, "Oh, come now, Darcy, you cannot be serious! I behaved no better or worse than any of our fellows. You are being far too picky. I know you and that Bingley fellow you roomed with always stayed out of obvious trouble, but you must have done a few things on the sly that put you on a level with the rest of us. How is Bingley, by the way?"

"I am serious about protecting my sisters, Carpenter. Bingley is as well. He is here today, and he is married to another of my wife's sisters, making him my brother by marriage now."

"Your brother, is he? Well, perhaps _he_ will introduce me to the ladies, even if _you_ do not think I am good enough for them. Of course, they are now in front of us, so it is only polite for you to take the lead," Carpenter said with a chuckle as Lizzy and Mary finally reached them.

Will gave him a warning look before performing the introductions. After Lizzy offered her polite curtsy, he drew her arm through his possessively. Mary stepped a little closer to Will's other side, perhaps sensing his unease with Carpenter, who bowed with overblown elegance to the two women.

"Mrs. Darcy, Miss Bennet, it is an honor to make the acquaintance of two such lovely ladies, particularly in light of your connection to my old friend, Darcy. Angels from the heavenly realms could not match the loveliness I see before me."

"I can see you are well-versed in flattery, Mr. Carpenter. However, my sister and I will gladly accept the spirit of your compliment, even if your comparison is suspect." Will could see Lizzy was trying not to laugh at Carpenter.

"You wound me, Mrs. Darcy. How can one stand in the face such beauty and not be overcome by it. And Miss Bennet, will grace me with your smile?" He bowed his overly elegant bow again before looking questioningly at Mary, who was completely at a loss. This time Lizzy did laugh merrily.

"It seems we are the ones overwhelmed by your gracious kindness, sir," she said. "Perhaps we can talk later, but for now my sister and I need to speak with my husband."

"The loss is mine. I must wait and hope to bask in your light again some time," Carpenter said with a third, even deeper, bow. After shooting a grin at Will, he walked away.

"What did you need, Lizzy?" Will asked quietly.

"Nothing. I was just trying to get him to move along. He was making Mary uncomfortable and you annoyed."

"You know me very well, my dear. Shall we go join Aunt Catherine in the sitting room?"

The two ladies nodded. Will offered Mary his free arm. Before she could take it, he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard another familiar voice.

"Fitzwilliam, wait,"

Will turned, one eyebrow raised in challenge. George Darcy quickly got the hint.

"Will, I mean," he corrected himself. "Please wait."

Without speaking, Will waited for whatever his father had to say. Mary clearly decided to get out of the way. She offered Darcy a quick curtsy, mumbled to Will and Lizzy that she would be in the sitting room, and quickly left.

Will nodded to Mary before she walked away, but remained silent, staring at his father. Seeing he was not going to get a verbal response, Darcy began to speak.

"I was coming over to visit with you when that man greeted you. I was close enough to hear what he said to you about your school days. Are his beliefs typical of your former classmates?"

"You mean his views about George?" Will asked, noting that Lizzy looked to him in surprise and concern. He pulled her arm, where it was wrapped around his own, a little closer and he could see her relax slightly as she realized he would tell her about the conversation with Carpenter later.

"Yes," Will's father replied, not seeming to notice the silent communication between the two. "I thought George was just trying to get out of trouble when he claimed to be my son at the trial."

"Oh, I expect he _was_ doing his best to get out of trouble then. I am certain he never thought he would be taken up or caught at his mischief. All the same, he, actually we all, honestly thought he was your son. You apparently have not been listening all the times we explained the extent of that misunderstanding."

Darcy looked away, rubbing his hands nervously. "I...it just...well, it sounds _different_ coming from someone who is not family. He spoke of it so casually. And his surprise at hearing you deny any relationship to George was real."

"Of course it was real. As we have mentioned, George's supposed parentage was taken as a matter of fact among all our acquaintances at Eton and Cambridge. However, as I told Carpenter, I really do not wish to speak of George here and now. Today is Alex's wedding day and it should be a joyous event, not something else for George to spoil."

Will's father nodded agreement. "Very well, the discussion can wait until later. I did have an unrelated question for you. I have heard that, other than family, you danced only with the wallflowers at the ball the other evening. What were you thinking? What did your _wife_ think of your choice to dance with the women rejected by those who are fashionable?"

Before Will could answer, Lizzy spoke up. "It was I who suggested he do so, Mr. Darcy. I am delighted that, merely by dancing with them, Will can give consequence to women who are unfairly slighted by other men. Being relegated to the wall is not a crime, sir. Generally, the only reason for it is that the woman is not pretty, flirtatious or rich enough to matter to those men who decide which women become popular on the dance floor and which do not."

"Of course, it is not a crime, Mrs. Darcy. It is just not the _done thing_. My son will be viewed as eccentric. There is already some talk of it."

"Let them talk," Will said with a shrug. "I am far more concerned with my wife's good opinion than the whims and inconsistencies of the Ton."

"But talk about _you_ can affect Georgiana's prospects. You must think about your sister." Darcy replied earnestly.

Will mirrored Lizzy's raised eyebrow as he asked incredulously, "You are suddenly the concerned father and what matters to you is society _gossip_?"

"Of course! It should matter to you as well if you love your sister. How is she to marry a man of rank and wealth if her brother is known as an eccentric and is the subject of gossip?"

"What makes you think that is what she wants _or_ what would make her happy?" Will asked in return. Lizzy quickly stepped between them, although she still held onto Will's arm.

"Gentlemen, _this_ is also not an appropriate conversation for the current setting. Mr. Darcy, we already arranged to bring Georgiana and have tea with you tomorrow. I think it is best this discussion be shelved until then."

Will's father nodded reluctantly. "Well, we do have much to discuss tomorrow. That is why I had hoped you would all stay with me for at least a few days. After all, it is high time Georgiana went to school where she can start building her own society contacts. I wanted you to help me insist on this."

"What?" Will began, almost spluttering the word out, but he stopped as Lizzy firmly squeezed his arm.

"We will speak with you tomorrow. Now, as Alex's best man, Will should go support his cousin. If you will excuse us." Lizzy offered a shallow curtsy and walked away, dragging Will along with her.

"Send her to school?" Will whispered to Lizzy as they made their way through the crowd. "She would be miserable."

"I am not certain about that," Lizzy replied, "but at the least it should be _her_ choice and should be made with the guidance of her aunts and not just the dictates of your father. Let it go for the moment, Will. As you said, this is a joyous occasion and you should help your cousin celebrate, not frown and scowl at the conversations just past."

"What would I do without your wise social advice? I love you, Lizzy. I hope you know that," Will said quietly, schooling his features back into a more pleasant expression.

"And I love you, my dear," she whispered back with a smile and gentle squeeze to his arm. "But that is also a conversation for a better time."

"But, _not_ with my father," Will said with a wink.

"No, _definitely_ _not_ with your father. Perhaps we can discuss the subject in our room when we get home?" She leaned against him.

"Now there is a thought to get me through the rest of this event," Will replied, grinning,

~o~

Before the wedding breakfast was over, Will and Lizzy found a moment to confer with Aunt Susan and tell her of their conversation with Will's father. "We were hoping you could warn Georgiana of his intent. She will be able to react better and express her own wishes more rationally if it does not come as a surprise," Lizzy explained.

"Yes, you are correct," Aunt Susan said with a sigh. "It is not that school is inherently bad. I am just not certain it would be a good environment for her given how much of her life has been spent alone at Pemberley. I know she will not like the idea, especially if it is presented to her suddenly by her father."

"I expect she would see his idea to send her away to school as just another form of rejection, control and betrayal at this point," Lizzy said.

"That is how I would see it," Will confirmed. "I often felt he sent me to school more as a way to get me out of the house than as something that was expected of boys of our station. If I had not had Richard and Alex with me to start and Charles as my friend from the first, I would have been very lonely and miserable."

"But you did have them with you," Aunt Susan countered, "and you learned many valuable lessons and made important social connections. If Kitty and Lydia could join her at a well-chosen school, it might be good for all three of them. However, it does not need to be decided now. I will warn her before your visit with your father tomorrow so she understands we will not allow her to simply be packed off to a school without deliberation and a chance for her to state her preferences."

"Good," Will said firmly. "Thank you, Aunt Susan. We appreciate your help and support in this. You and Uncle Alexander have always been strong influences for good in my life and I am very glad you are doing the same for my sister."

"We love you both, Will," his aunt told them, "and families support each other. I will leave it to you to inform Cathy of your father's plans."

"We will save that for when we get home," Lizzy said, chuckling. "We do not want her to corner Mr. Darcy and harangue him here in public."

"No, we do not need that kind of disruption here." Aunt Susan smiled at them. "I can tell you are longing to leave soon anyway, and I think the party is nearly ready to start breaking up. By the time you gather your party and say your farewells others will start leaving as well. I am certain Alex will thank you if you can start the exodus so he can finally be alone with his bride."

"Now that is a mission I will be happy to take on," Will said. He bowed to his aunt and, leaving Lizzy to speak with her for a few minutes more, went to ask a servant to have his carriage readied.


	48. An Unexpected Idea

Having discharged his duties, the butler bowed and exited, leaving the room to the four Darcy occupants. George Darcy looked oddly at his son.

"This is your home, Will. You did not need to have yourself announced."

"We are guests here today, sir," Will countered. "It was only courteous to have Mr. Carroll announce our arrival."

"I do not understand you. It feels as if you are turning your back on your heritage." Darcy looked at the others, who were still standing. "Please, be seated," he said with a hint of exasperation.

Will felt like sighing from a similar sense of exasperation but restrained himself. Instead, he handed Lizzy into her seat without comment. As he did, he felt the old stone face descending over his expression. He had known this would be a difficult visit, but he had hoped it would not be so right from the very start. Lizzy squeezed his hand and gave him an understanding look, but she also said nothing.

Will's father took a seat as well, but he fidgeted as he did, twisting his signet ring and shifting in the chair like he was sitting on something lumpy. Will could not tell if the cause was nerves or something else.

"Will, I know you have your issues with me," Darcy finally said, "but I cannot understand why you and Georgiana would not want to come home, even for a short time. You are very welcome here, you know."

"As I explained in my letter, we needed to spend time at the de Bourgh townhouse to check on it and evaluate what Aunt Catherine will be doing with it going forward. It made little sense to stay there for a few days, come here for a few days and then return there. You are also working from a fallacy – this is _not_ my home, nor is it home for Georgiana. Darcy House is just a place I stayed on a few occasions during my school days. I have no especially pleasant memories or associations to draw me here – quite the contrary, in fact. As for Georgiana, I do not think she has ever even visited here before. Am I correct?" Will turned to his sister as he said the last.

Georgiana nodded as she confirmed in a quiet and slightly tremulous voice, "That is true. I have never stayed here before and I was already comfortably settled with Uncle Alexander and Aunt Susan. As Will says, it did not make much sense to transfer here for a few days if it was not necessary to do so."

"Necessary?" Darcy spoke quietly, but the frustration was evident in his tone. "I had hoped you would _want_ to spend time with me."

Georgiana looked to Will and Lizzy for comfort as she hesitantly said, "I _do_ want to spend _some_ time with you. That is why I am here now. But I was afraid if I came to stay here you might decide to make me return to Pemberley with you instead of going to Ashby House for my visit with Kitty and Lydia."

Will could see his father about to respond angrily and he stepped in. "You asked us to give you a chance to show you have changed. That is what we are here to do – give you a chance. That does not mean we automatically trust you. Your letters and speech continue to have a manipulative and controlling aspect to them that makes Georgiana and I both uncomfortable. Even now, you are trying to make us feel guilty for not staying here despite your agreement at Rosings that Georgiana could make her own choice as to where she would stay."

"But how can I show I have changed if you are not here to see it?" Darcy asked, anger showing in his voice.

Will answered firmly, not allowing any anger in his tone. "Talk to us. Tell us what you want us to know about your activities and your thoughts. Perhaps get to know us in turn. You have had so little interaction with either of us for years that you have no idea about our likes, dislikes, hopes, fears, joys or triumphs. Above all, stop trying to _control_ us through anger and guilt. It will only backfire on you."

Darcy shook his head slightly, looking at Will as if he had not really understood the words. Will wondered if he actually had. He decided to turn the conversation and see if his suspicion was correct.

"Tell me, Father," Will asked, "when did you last have a dose of laudanum?"

His father colored slightly and looked sheepish. "I…uh…well, I was feeling nervous and upset this morning and…"

Will nodded. He had suspected as much. "I thought you were trying to taper off it," he said mildly.

"I have," his father said defensively. "Only sometimes I still need it to help me when events do not go the way I planned. You should have stayed here with me. Then I would not need it."

"After your visit at Easter, I asked our local physician about some of the problems people can experience when they have been taking laudanum for a long time. He told me that over time they need to take more and more in order to receive the same effect and that when they do not get that extra or when their dosage varies sometimes they will be very agitated and irritable. That is happening to you, is it not?" Will spoke gently, trying to keep any trace of condemnation out of his voice.

"No, I am agitated because you will not come home like you are supposed to. Instead I am all alone. Your mother left me, you left me, Georgiana left me and then George left me. Miranda never visits and I have no family anymore. When you all come home I will be better."

"You sent Aunt Miranda away, Father. Now she has a husband and child of her own and she wishes to protect them in case you become unreasonable again. She told me that if you continue to make progress rebuilding the estate she will come for a visit. However, Pemberley is no longer _her_ home, and she will not stay very long. It is not _my_ home either, and even if Georgiana returns with you, she will marry and leave long before you are ready to let her go. We are not small children anymore to come and go at your command. What you need is a companion of your own, someone who can help you recover and give you a reason to improve your life."

"You are talking about a _wife?_! You _wish_ me to marry again? What about your mother?" Darcy spluttered.

"Mother loved you. I remember that. She would not have wanted you to spend the rest of your life alone, declining into a person who cannot make it through the day without a drug to sustain you."

"I do not think I could enter the marriage mart. It is so..." Darcy trailed off.

"Unpleasant, false, tricky..." Will offered. His father just nodded.

Lizzy spoke up. "I may know someone who would be grateful for an opportunity to be a proper wife and companion in return for a secure home. She is a widow with a daughter about Will's age. She also has experience helping a husband reduce the need for laudanum. If you are willing, we can arrange a meeting and see if the two of you might find comfort in one another's company," Will looked at her in surprise, unsure of who she might mean. In her place next to Lizzy, Georgiana looked just as confused as he felt.

Darcy looked from Lizzy to Will and back. He did not seem angry, but he began to fiddle with his signet ring again. "I...but...what about your inheritance? If I marry, particularly a woman who needs financial security, I would have to fund a settlement for her. And with an adult daughter, she would probably need more funds. That takes away from what I have to leave you."

"Are you in severe financial difficulty, Father?" Will asked. "I would hope not. You have enough to fund a moderate settlement without impacting the operations of Pemberley, do you not? And to provide a dowry for the daughter if necessary – not to the level of Georgiana's, but enough to make her an attractive match when combined with our family connections? You have the additional draw of being able to make over the dower house at Pemberley or even Darcy House as her potential residence for life should she outlive you."

"Well, yes, but that is all meant to be yours."

Will smiled fully for the first time that visit, and perhaps for the first time in many years of interactions with George Darcy. "Father, I would like to see you live out a long life comfortably wed to someone who will provide you with good company and help you with all the responsibilities of running Pemberley. I am in no hurry to inherit nor do I feel entitled to everything the estate has to offer. Lizzy and I have Rosings Park and it will provide everything we need unless we end up having a dozen or more children to provide for."

"Perish the thought!" Lizzy said softly, causing the other three to chuckle.

"I would not mind if you married someone who would be kind to you, Father," Georgiana said. "And if you married the woman Lizzy is thinking of, her daughter would be my sister. I would like having another sister. My Bennet sisters have been teaching me how to be a good sister and I would enjoy passing on what I have learned."

"Bennet sisters?" Darcy asked. Will realized his father had already forgotten Lizzy's family name.

"Yes, Lizzy, Mary, Jane, Kitty and Lydia. Since Lizzy is my sister, the others are all my sisters too. I never had a sister before and now I have five who are all very kind to me. Maybe the daughter of the woman Lizzy knows needs sisters too."

Their father seemed to calm at Georgiana's happiness and enthusiasm. He nodded to himself and Will could see the idea was actually getting through to him. It was time for a little more information.

"Who are you thinking of, Lizzy?" Will asked.

"The dowager Lady Hegen, Lady Samantha told me how her father became dependent on laudanum after a bad hunting accident and her mother nursed him back to health and helped him lose his dependence on the medicine. They had several good years after that, until he came down with the illness that resulted in his death. Lady Samantha also told me her mother would be willing to marry again, but she did not have a very good settlement and her brother-in-law, the new Lord Hegen, does not feel inclined to help them at all. Their appearances at whatever social events their connections open up to them are to that end as much as in hopes Lady Samantha will find a match."

Suddenly Lizzy's idea made sense to Will. "I did not spend much time talking with Lady Hegen. Aunt Catherine was pleased to renew the acquaintance, though. If she is as well-educated as her daughter, she would probably be very good company."

"The woman you are thinking of is one of Cathy's friends?" asked Will's father, appearing confused again by the turn the conversation had taken.

"They knew one another several years ago. I think Mother may have known her as well. Lady Hegen was the daughter of an earl as well as being married to one, which puts her in the same social sphere as the Fitzwilliams. Would you be willing for us to arrange an introduction?"

"You are very serious about this idea," Darcy said quietly.

"It does not have to be Lady Hegen or even a wife, but you do need someone to be with you and keep you company. The physician I spoke with said that no matter how strong-willed the individual may be, it is very difficult for a person to safely stop the use of laudanum on their own for good. It takes support from others over time. There are people who make a living helping others get away from the drug, it is true. However, I can tell you are lonely, so a more permanent arrangement would be best if you are willing."

Darcy fell silent. He continued to twist his ring as he sat looking at his hands, but not in the same agitated manner as before. He was thinking so intently, he did not hear the knock at the door or Will's quiet invitation for the servant to enter with the tea tray that had been ordered for them. It was not until Lizzy laid a gentle hand on his shoulder as she brought the cup of tea she had poured for him that he roused.

He accepted the cup clumsily, almost spilling it from the slight shake of his hand, but Lizzy kept it steady and did not release the saucer until his hold was more firm. Darcy looked at the cup of tea, which Lizzy had prepared to his liking prompted by Will. Then he turned back to her.

"I...uh..thank you, Mrs. Darcy."

"You may call me Lizzy if you wish," she said. "It must feel odd to you to refer to anyone other than your late wife as Mrs. Darcy."

"Yes...I...yes, it does," he replied haltingly. "It is so strange to realize my son is old enough to be married. How Anne would have loved to see that, to see Will grown and with a family of his own. She...she would be so sad at the mess I have made of things. She..." He looked down at the cup and saucer, with the tea still sloshing slightly from the trembling in his hands. Then he turned to Will. "You are not coming back, are you? No matter what changes I make, you are not coming back to live at Pemberley?"

Will shook his head. "No, Father. That is not where I belong. Pemberley is a beautiful place and I do have some good memories there, but it has not felt truly like my home since Mother died."

"No, it has not for me either," his father admitted. He seemed calmer than he had at any time since they arrived. "If you think it is a good idea, then I would like to meet Cathy's friend and her daughter. Perhaps it would be good to have that kind of company again. And Pemberley does need a mistress. Mrs. Reynolds is wonderful, but she is the housekeeper, and her work is not the same as having someone to partner with for the good of the estate."

Will looked fondly at Lizzy. "You correct. No matter how good the housekeeper, the steward and the staff, an estate needs both a master and a mistress 'at the helm' as my former employer, Admiral Blackwood, would put it."

With a questioning look, Darcy asked, "When did you work for an Admiral? I only know that you were a tutor, but not where you worked or for whom. Will you tell me what you did after you left Cambridge?"

Will smiled at his father again. "I would be happy to tell you a little bit about the work I did while we enjoy our tea. Please try yours. I think Lizzy fixed it correctly for you."

George Darcy took a sip, nodded, and then settled back in his seat to listen as Will gave his father a little more detail about what he had done and where he had lived since he left behind the rooms he had shared with Charles at Cambridge. There was more they would need to discuss about the present and future, but for now it seemed right to take a brief excursion into the past.


	49. First Meeting

"Do you think his mood will last?" Lizzy asked as she, Will and Georgiana settled into their seats in the carriage for the ride back to Parkside House.

"I do not know," Will replied. "I have to hope so. That was the best conversation I ever had with my father, at least once we got past his complaints about none of us wanting to come _home_."

"I noticed that even though you told him about your time as a tutor, you still did not give him any details about why we married or the situation with my parents," Lizzy said, with a bit of tease in her tone.

Will knew she was trying to make light of it, but still he replied seriously. "He has not yet earned the right to that knowledge. Still, I was impressed by some of his questions regarding my time as a tutor. He actually seemed _interested_ in my experiences, although I could also see he was still frustrated that I chose to leave in the first place."

"It _was_ a good conversation once we got past the first part," Lizzy agreed. "I am not sure how much he really took in, but he was trying to pay attention and, as you say, he did seem interested."

"At least he is not insisting I go to school right away," Georgiana said, smiling at them from her seat on the opposite bench. "I am so glad Lizzy suggested that the presence of a kind stepmother would make me more comfortable coming back to Pemberley for a time and insisted that Aunt Susan I should wait a little while longer before going to school."

"Yes," Will agreed. "Both ideas carried a great deal of weight with him. I am sure he _wants_ you to be happy; he is just does not know how to go about being a proper parent. After all, he has not had much success in the past."

Lizzy said. "If he and Lady Hegen come to an agreement, I think things will improve for all of us. I was amazed when you suggested he needed to find a companion, but once you did, I thought she was the obvious choice. That was a kind thought of yours, Will."

Will shrugged. "It was not so kind as you think, actually. I have been considering the idea of a paid companion for him ever since I talked to Dr. Markle a few weeks ago. My father's behavior when we arrived at Darcy House made the alternate course of a possible marriage an even better choice. Unless he has someone else to take his attention, he will continue to hound us about returning to Pemberley until we cut ties with him altogether or he gives up. In either of those scenarios, he is likely to let Pemberley fall back into disarray and resume heavy use of the laudanum. In that case, everything I have learned suggests that the most likely outcome for him if he does not have someone nearby to support him is an early death, which means then one of us will have to step in and manage the estate."

Georgiana looked at Will with shock at the off-hand tone of his comment. "What do you mean, the most likely outcome?" she squeaked.

"Calm down, Georgiana. I will explain. What the physician told me is that a person trying to stop long-term use of laudanum will often have problems doing so on their own. They will stop and start again as Father already admits to doing. What generally happens is they end up using even more of the laudanum as they become frustrated with their own failures and try to drown that feeling of frustration out. The other case is that they are able to get away from it, but without support to help the person feel satisfied with his life, he will eventually turn back to the drug and take the amount of the last dose they had used. Because their body is no longer used to that higher dose, it can sometimes kill them outright."

"So, if he has a wife or other company to keep him happy, he will not hurt himself?" Georgiana asked hopefully.

"There are no guarantees, but it is less likely than if he is all alone." Will told her.

"Lady Hegen seemed a good choice, not only because she is likely to accept him if he offers for her, but because she has been down this road before and knows what the dangers are and what behaviors to expect of him. I hope she is willing to entertain the idea," Lizzy added. "She may consider it too much of a risk, just because she _has_ been through it before. I will send a note over to her to see if she is willing to meet with him tomorrow. I would say that if she _is_ inclined that way it would be a good bargain for them both. She and Lady Samantha would gain a good home and secure future while your father gains company and someone to keep him on the road to improvement."

"I wonder what Aunt Catherine will think of the idea?" Will said. "I suppose we will find out soon."

~o~

As it turned out, Aunt Catherine, Aunt Susan and Uncle Alexander all agreed it would be an exceptional idea if Lady Hegen and Will's father decided to make a match of it. Like Will, his uncle focused on the practical advantages for the estate, although he waited to speak his mind until Georgiana had stepped away to refresh herself.

"I have worried about the situation at Pemberley for some time. Although Miranda's contacts and my own have confirmed Darcy's report of the improvements he is making, those gains could quickly be lost if he decides to neglect things again. And if he were to die suddenly, it could throw the estate into chaos."

"That has been on my mind as well," Will admitted. "At least with the updated will, we know there is a clear legal succession but that is not enough if he starts making poor decisions again. If this match we are trying to promote succeeds, perhaps you and I should help with the legal aspects of the settlement. We could tie some of his new wife's benefits from the marriage to the financial success of the estate, giving her more reason to keep him alive and well-supported."

"That is a good thought," Ashby said. "Not enough of a tie to harm her or with requirements too far outside her control, but enough to provide incentive."

"Exactly. And it should be enough incentive to make him worth more to her as a live husband than a dead one."

"That is a good thought, Will," Aunt Susan agreed. "I do not know about Lady Hegen, but I am aware of quite a few widows who would be happy to remarry for a good settlement and then find a way to push their new husband out of the picture."

"I doubt that would be a problem with Lady Hegen," Aunt Catherine said. "When I knew her before, at least, she did not seem to be the kind of woman who would act that way. However, it does no harm to put incentives and safeguards in place no matter who he marries or hires for company. I think you are correct it will reduce his demands that you and Georgiana spend more time with him."

"It will also mean that if something untoward does happen to him, neither of you will feel as guilty for not going to Pemberley with him as you might otherwise," Ashby pointed out.

"I had also considered that," Will said, "especially in regard to Georgiana. When I mentioned the possibility that he could take too much of the laudanum and die if he was on his own, I could see she was already feeling guilty about deciding not to go back with him now."

"That is good to know," Aunt Susan said. "Your uncle and I will do our best to reassure her that she is making a good decision for the moment. I am also pleased by the news that he was willing to defer sending her to school. When we return to Ashby Hall, I will start researching appropriate schools where she and the Bennet girls would fit in together. I know Mrs. Phillips will resist sending _both_ Kitty and Lydia off to school at the same time, but I also feel it is important that at least one of them is there to keep Georgiana company. Sending her on her own, at least the first year, is not a good idea. She has grown up in too sheltered a situation to thrive if she is suddenly thrown into a group of unknown girls on her own."

"If only one can go, it should probably be Kitty. While Lydia is the more outgoing and will quickly make friends, Kitty is probably more in need of the training. She has not had the years of loving support our aunt has been able to provide for our youngest sister," Lizzy stated.

"That is true," Mary agreed. "Lydia is fearless, and I think Kitty and Georgiana would support each other better. Plus, Kitty is older and deserves the first chance to see a little more of the world."

"I am looking forward to having them both at Ashby Hall almost as much as Georgiana is," Aunt Susan told them happily. "For weeks I have been deciding on things to do with the three girls to help them learn more about running an estate and eventually being out in society. We will work on their sewing skills while making clothes for the vicar to distribute to the poor in our parish and we will take a few excursions as my own duties allow."

"I am certain the house will ring with merriment in a way it has not since Will, Alex and Richard were boys," said Ashby, grinning. "I think I am looking forward to the visit as well."

Lizzy returned his smile as she said, "Uncle Phillips wrote that he has decided to take our aunt to the seashore for two weeks during the time you have the girls. He told us she has wanted to go for years, but never felt comfortable leaving Meryton when she was not certain my sisters and I were all safe. My uncle's head clerk has also been taking on more responsibilities lately and will keep the practice running while they are gone."

"I wonder if _we_ should take a week or two at the sea this summer?" Aunt Catherine asked. "Ramsgate and Margate are both fairly close to Rosings. Although, I do hate the idea of spending time among the crowds that flock there during the warmer months. Perhaps we could find a less-frequented location for a few days."

The ensuing discussion regarding the merits of various seaside locations along the southern coast as compared to those along the eastern coastline was still in full flow when Georgiana returned a little while later. Lizzy took her arrival as an opportunity to request the use of writing supplies. While the discussion continued, she wrote a carefully worded request for Lady Hegen and Lady Samantha to visit at the de Bourgh townhouse the following day. In it, she described the situation with Will's father in very broad terms, enough to give an idea of the problem without any details that might damage the family if they made it into the hands of gossips. Will read it over before she handed it to a servant to deliver, and he thought she did much better with the explanation than he would have done.

~o~

When the response arrived at the de Bourgh townhouse shortly after their return, Will had additional reasons to feel hopeful. Lizzy read it aloud to them:

 _Dear Mrs. Darcy,_

 _Thank you for the invitation. My daughter and I will be pleased to attend you at the designated time._

 _I must say, I was intrigued by your letter, both what was written and what was not. From the hints you have given, I believe I understand the problem and the proposed solution. If matters stand as I suspect, the problem does not constitute an insurmountable obstacle should proper inducements be offered to offset it._

 _If Mr. Darcy's father should join us during tomorrow's visit, I will make his acquaintance with pleasure and learn what I can of him. The outcome of such a meeting is certainly open for discussion. I look forward to speaking with you on the morrow._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Laura Hargreaves, Lady Hegen_

"It seems as if she is definitely interested," Lizzy observed when she had read the letter.

"Even with his personal flaws and lack of title, a man of George Darcy's wealth and property is a valuable commodity on the marriage mart," Aunt Catherine said. "And, it is not just the widows in straightened circumstances who would jump at an opportunity like this. I expect your friend, Miss Lucas, and many other practical younger women, even those of some wealth themselves, would accept an honorable proposal from Will's father without hesitation."

"I suppose you are correct," Lizzy replied. "I probably would not have accepted such an offer myself, but I think I would have had to consider hard if faced with the prospect, especially the potential benefit to our family, despite my determination to marry for love or, at least, respect."

"Yours was an admirable goal, and I am glad you have achieved it, but many women do not have that luxury or chance. Well, we shall see how this plays out tomorrow," Aunt Catherine said. "Will, I think you should send a note inviting your father here for a visit. Make it for about an hour after the time set for Lady Hegen's arrival. That should give us time to discuss the situation with her first."

~o~

The discussion following the arrival of Lady Hegen and her daughter could have been very awkward. Fortunately, both women approached the situation in a practical and open manner. Will and the others felt it best to match that openness.

"How bad is your father's situation?" the older woman asked Will after receiving confirmation that the problem was an addiction to laudanum.

"It is hard to say for certain. He claims he has been tapering off his use, which was apparently fairly high up until a few months ago. At its worst, he was ignoring nearly everything and spent his days in a haze of alcohol and laudanum. He and I have some long-standing issues because even before my mother's death he chose to favor and believe his godson over me to the point that most people believed the other boy was his natural son, so I was not in contact with him at _that_ time."

"I think I heard rumors of a trial for murder that involved a protegee of your father," Lady Hegen said.

"Yes. George Wickham was found guilty of theft, forgery and the murder of his own father. My cousin, who prompted the investigation, believed the murder was committed because the elder Mr. Wickham had discovered proof of many of George's misdeeds and planned to bring the documentation to my father's attention. Although my father was the primary victim of George's thefts and the elder Mr. Wickham was my father's steward, he still chose to use his money and influence to ensure George was transported not hanged. Apparently, my father had been using laudanum, although I do not know to what degree, since my mother's death thirteen years ago as a way to dull his emotional pain. It was only after George's arrest that he seemed to lose all contact with the world. Although, on reflection, I have come to believe he had been increasing the dose starting a year or two prior to that. As I said, I cannot confirm it, because I cut all contact with him on my graduation from Cambridge due to trouble caused by George Wickham and my father's continued willingness to believe him over any proof to the contrary."

"Yet you have reconciled?" she asked.

"To some extent. After my wife and I came to live with Lady Catherine in February, she wrote a letter to him that somehow caught his attention. Since then he has been attempting to reconcile with me, including reducing his use of the laudanum and fixing some of the issues on the estate, but his efforts have been..." Will paused trying to come up with the right term.

"Less than effective? Haphazard?" Lady Hegen suggested.

"Exactly," Will said. "He appears to be _trying_ to understand why I chose to leave and why most of the family is upset with him, but he does not really take our explanations in. He has also never completely admitted his own culpability."

"I have learned that kind of response is typical of those in his situation. Yet, I must assume it is in the best interest of your family to set aside your differences and help him recover?"

"It is. Thanks to Lady Catherine, my wife and I are the acting master and mistress of Rosings Park in Kent. That is more than enough responsibility for us at this time, and we do not wish to take over the running of Pemberley as well, although my father has asked us to do so. His neglect has reduced the overall value of his estate, although it is still solvent. Since February, he has made improvements, but it will require sustained effort to completely recover, much the same as _he_ requires sustained effort to recover. We do not think he can do either on his own without support and companionship. I have suggested he either marry or find a paid companion. Knowing of your prior experiences, Lizzy pointed out that you might be a possible candidate for marriage to him in exchange for a fair settlement including an augmented dowry for Lady Samantha."

"I am glad you thought of me, Mrs. Darcy," Lady Hegen said with a gracious nod in Lizzy's direction before turning back to Will. "I will want to meet your father first, of course, as I am certain he wishes to meet me. As long as we do not take an instant dislike to one another, I am willing to entertain the idea of becoming the supportive companion he needs. I have experience as mistress of an estate as well, which is an added advantage. Will the arrangement come with the social support of the Fitzwilliam family on behalf of my daughter?"

"My brother and I have discussed that," Aunt Catherine said, "and have agreed that Lady Ashby and I will gladly use our influence on Lady Samantha's behalf."

"Thank you for that assurance," Lady Hegen replied.

"You have a sister, do you not, Mr. Darcy?" Lady Samantha asked in the pause that followed. "Have you told her of this idea?"

Will and Lizzy looked at each other and chuckled before Will explained. "She was with us when we proposed the idea to my father and she supports it with great enthusiasm. I think you are already aware my wife has four sisters. With them, Georgiana has been learning for the first time what it is to _have_ sisters. Since Lizzy has already expressed approval of you, Georgiana is prepared to welcome you with all the sisterly affection she has received from my wife and her siblings."

"Her welcome may be a bit overwhelming at first," Lizzy added. "She is _very_ excited at the thought of potentially gaining another sister, and of welcoming a stepmother. Until recently, she has lived a lonely life."

Lady Hegen smiled at the explanation. "I am glad she is welcoming and enthusiastic. It would be more difficult to support Mr. Darcy's recovery if his daughter was resentful of us and the role we would have in his life."

The discussion continued as Lady Hegen asked questions about Pemberley and its needs, how the household was managed and how much involvement Lady Anne had in its running before her death. Lady Samantha asked occasional questions as well, which Will and Aunt Catherine did their best to answer. They were laughing over an old memory from a visit Aunt Catherine had made to Pemberley shortly after Lady Anne's marriage when Will's father was announced.

Aunt Catherine performed the introductions, and Darcy soon found himself seated next to Lady Hegen while the others moved aside to speak quietly with one another. At first, they could all tell Will's father seemed unsure of how to begin or what to say. Seeing him at a loss, Lady Hegen started their conversation with a few general questions about how he liked to spend his days and how he saw his position and duties as master of an estate. That soon led into more specific questions and before long they were chatting comfortably together.

Meanwhile, Lady Samantha became better acquainted with Mary, leaving Will, Lizzy and Aunt Catherine to talk quietly among themselves. All present wanted George Darcy and Lady Hegen to feel comfortable with one another, so the others tried to make their presence as unobtrusive as possible. It was clear Lady Hegen was making a good effort to recommend herself to Will's father, and Darcy was responding very well. By the time Aunt Catherine ordered tea, they both appeared well-pleased with the results of their quiet discussion.

As everyone was served their tea, Darcy spoke to the room. "I believe you will all be glad to know that Lady Hegen and I have come to an agreement. We shall marry as soon as the settlement is prepared and signed. Will, as you requested in your note, I shall consult with you and Ashby on the exact terms, which will then be subject to review by Lady Hegen before the document is finalized. I plan to remain here in town to take care of the legal matters and once we marry, we will return to Pemberley together."

The others were quick to offer the couple their sincere congratulations. It might not be a love match, but despite being a business deal, there was every hope it could end up being a happy marriage for both of them in time.

~o~

The day after the betrothal was made, Will and his uncle asked Mr. Phillips to join them in town to assist with carefully crafting the marriage settlement. The resulting document was generous enough that Lady Hegen did not hesitate to accept it, although she clearly understood the provisions put in place to protect the estate and make it worth her while to aid George Darcy towards a full recovery from the laudanum use. She told them she had never planned to do anything else, so she did not mind the restrictions they put added to the document.

The wedding took place less than a week later. Darcy obtained a common license and the couple were married in the church the Darcys had always attended when in town. To counteract the apparent haste, Lady Ashby provided a fine wedding breakfast, demonstrating the family's approval of the match for those members of the Ton still in London.

Georgiana was allowed to attend both the wedding and breakfast, so she and the new Mrs. Darcy could put on a show of affection towards one another. It was more than a show, however. As Lizzy had warned, Georgiana was very welcoming of her new stepmother and stepsister. In her turn, Mrs. Darcy, accepted the girl's approval with warmth and friendship. For his part, Darcy appeared happier than he had in some time as he watched his daughter and his new wife making plans for Georgiana to return to Pemberley later in the year for a visit, at the least.

"Will and Lizzy, I want to thank you for prompting me to do this," he said at the end of the wedding breakfast. "I do not know what the future will hold for me, but it appears brighter to me than it has been for some time. I did not realize how much I needed or wanted a companion. And I am also grateful to you for inviting Lady Samantha for a visit at Rosings Park, so Laura and I can have a few months to settle in together as a couple. She will be welcome to join us at any time, of course, but I think the visit is a good idea." He looked over to where his new wife was hugging her daughter as she bid her farewell.

"We are happy to have Lady Samantha stay with us," Lizzy replied. "You and Mrs. Darcy need to have this time to work together and establish your new partnership and roles at Pemberley. It only makes sense."

Will had readily agreed to Lizzy and Mary's request to extend the invitation. He knew Laura, as his new stepmother had asked him to address her, could more easily begin the process of weaning his father from the laudanum if it was just the two of them without any other relationships to distract them. In addition, he and the other members of the Rosings household truly enjoyed his new stepsister's company. She would be returning with them to the de Bourgh townhouse, where her trunks already waited. Then she would travel with the group into Kent the following morning.

The little family reunion that had begun with Alex's wedding was now breaking up again. Alex and his wife had already left for Matlock, while the Earl had begun his travels to start building support for a new policy he wished to propose in the House of Lords. Charles and Jane would be staying in London, while Will's aunt and uncle would be taking Georgiana on to Ashby Hall after a brief stop in Meryton to pick up Kitty and Lydia. Will's party was headed to Rosings Park. As June turned to July, Will, Lizzy and Mary looked forward to their first summer in their new home.


	50. In the Heat of Summer

A few days after their return from London, the temperature in the area around Rosings Park soared. Will hoped the unusually high temperatures would quickly return to their normal, more moderate levels. Too much heat during the growing season would be just as bad as too little. He had all his tenants keeping a close eye on the crops to ensure they received enough water, but even well-watered plants could scorch and die if the heat lasted.

Although Will hated riding out to visit the tenant farms in the heat, he did his duty and ventured out to check on the situation each day. It was a welcome relief when he could return to the relative cool of the north-facing room the ladies chose as their haven from the day's heat. As Lizzy had theorized, Will and the ladies at Rosings Park found that the same qualities which had contributed to the chill inside the house during winter kept it reasonably cool even in the excessive heat of summer. Of course, Aunt Catherine said she could have assured them of that if they had asked.

The heat wave was in its fifth day when they received word from both Ashby Hall and Pemberley that the travelers had reached their destinations in safety. Lady Samantha, who had asked her new family to drop the honorific and just call her by name, also received a letter from her mother containing high praise for their new home in the north.

"Mama says both the house and the surrounding countryside are beautiful, although she can see some signs of your father's former neglect still visible around the home farm and the grounds. In addition, she is impressed with Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper, and hopes to cultivate a partnership with her. It helped that she could report to Mrs. Reynolds that you and your wife promoted the match and that Georgiana was also happy with her father's marriage." Samantha told them after reading the letter.

"Mrs. Reynolds has always been very protective of Georgiana and of Pemberley. She has worked there for over twenty years and has been housekeeper since the year before my sister was born. With my mother's death, Mrs. Reynolds took on a motherly role with Georgiana, although she would never step out of her place and say so," Will explained.

"I hope she will accept Mama and work with her. My mother is very good at managing a household, and I know she wants to do well by your family estate."

"It is your family estate now too, Samantha," Will assured her. "And I have confidence she will do well, which will overcome any hesitation Mrs. Reynolds may have about accepting her. Pemberley has been without a mistress for a long time. She is needed there and I am certain she will help bring the place back to life."

"I am surprised neither Samantha's mother nor Aunt Susan mentioned the unusually hot weather in their letters," Mary said. "It seems rather notable."

"It was only in the first or second day of the truly hot weather when their letters were written," Aunt Catherine reminded her. "It takes a little longer for the post to arrive from Ashby Hall and Pemberley, you must remember."

"And, both estates are in hilly regions that are generally cooler than here," Will added. "It may be hotter there than usual, but still not be as bad as this."

Mary nodded. "I had forgotten. This heat seems to have been going on for weeks even though it has only been a few days. It also seems so odd to me that places in the same country can be having different weather at the same time. Since I had not traveled until this year, I never really thought about it before."

"Of course, that is why so many people find relief at the seaside during this kind of weather," Aunt Catherine explained. "It is always a little cooler there with the sea breezes, even during hot times like this. I just wish we could find a place to go that will be pleasant, but not have all the crowds."

"We are willing to go with you to whatever location you would like," Lizzy said. "Even if it is terribly crowded, it would be an interesting adventure. I have never seen the ocean before and I am very curious about it. The descriptions I have read in stories are not enough for me to build a complete picture of what it might be like in my mind."

"One of my acquaintances mentioned a planned trip to Folkestone, on the southern coast of Kent, when we talked at the ball. It is not too far from here but is not yet a well-popularized site. I wonder if we could find proper lodgings there, even if just for a few days?" Aunt Catherine said thoughtfully.

As she spoke, there was a knock at the door. Since his chair was only a few steps away, Will got up to answer it. The footman who had knocked offered him a folded note.

"This just arrived by express messenger, sir. The messenger is still here if you need to send a reply."

Will accepted the note and thanked the man absently. As he closed the door, he heard Lizzy say something about Aunt Catherine writing to her contact to find out more information about Folkestone and the types of accommodations available."

"I hate to disappoint you, but it seems we will probably not be going to the seaside any time soon," Will said after he had opened and quickly scanned the note. "Instead, I will be going to Meryton and Lizzy and Mary, at least, will probably follow me there. In fact, I plan to leave within the hour, so I still have light enough to make it to Longbourn before dark."

"Will, what has happened?" Lizzy asked, concern evident in her voice.

"The note that just arrived is from Tom and addressed to me. Let me read it to you, and you will understand why I should leave right away." After the greeting it said:

 _Would you please come to Longbourn as quickly as possible? I sent word to Charles and Uncle Gardiner in London by another messenger, but with Uncle Phillips_ _away_ _and out of immediate reach_ _, I really need_ _your_ _assistance here, and soon._

 _With as hot as it has been here for the past few days, several people_ _in the area_ _have not been feeling well. Papa was among them. He has not wanted to eat very much and, as usual, he did not wish to leave the house or even his study. Because of this, the Hills and I did not consider it strange when he did not ring for any dinner or show up for breakfast this morning. He had insisted the day before that he had no appetite because it was just too hot to eat. It was mid-morning before Mrs. Hill, surprised by his continued lack of contact, thought she should check to make certain he did not need anything. As it turned out, she was too late for anything he might have needed, and that is why I need your help._

 _Papa is dead. When Mrs. Hill found him, he was on the floor near his desk, with a broken glass and spilled wine nearby and an open book under him. She said it looked like he had fallen from his chair in a fit of some kind. Mr. Jones, the apothecary, told us it probably happened yesterday afternoon or evening and that his heart had simply failed because of the excessive heat._

 _Mr. and Mrs. Hill have cleaned and laid out his body. However, I will need to arrange for the funeral and other matters. I am not certain what that will involve or what I can even do since I am not yet of age. Will you come and advise me? I need the aid of an adult and I trust you to help me_ _figure this out_ _._

 _Please come soon._

"I want to get there for him quickly," Will said as he finished the note. "Lizzy, you and Mary can follow in the carriage tomorrow. Aunt Catherine, I think you should stay here to be a point of contact for our tenants in case the excessive heat continues, and they need assistance. Samantha, you are welcome to either join us in Hertfordshire or to stay here."

"I think I will stay to provide Lady Catherine with company," Samantha said quickly. "I would not want to be in the way or otherwise intrude on Lizzy and Mary's family when they are grieving."

"Mary and I should come with you, Will. Tonight. There is time for us to make it with a carriage even if we will not be quite as fast as you will be riding alone," Lizzy insisted.

"There may be time, but the afternoon heat is still considerable. It will tire the horses more than usual and it is not good for you either. I would feel much better about it if you travel starting just after first light tomorrow, in the cooler morning hours before things really start to heat up. You know you have not been feeling well yourself, Lizzy." Will looked at her pleadingly.

"You know why..." Lizzy started, then seeing his look she relented. "Very well, we will go in the morning, but I want you to be careful since you are riding on your own."

"I will be careful. You should as well. Will you order my horse to be saddled? I am going up to pack a saddlebag. My valet will have a small trunk with my other clothes ready for you to bring with you tomorrow. I expect we will be there for a couple weeks. Samantha, I am glad you will be staying with Aunt Catherine. I know you both will look after everything here, but please be careful with yourselves as well. If there is an emergency, send a messenger. I can be back in a few hours."

"I will meet you at the main door to see you off," Lizzy said. Will nodded acknowledgment of her words before he headed up to quickly pack some clothes and give instructions to his valet.

~o~

Between the heat and a recent lack of rain, the roads were terribly dusty. Still, for a quick ride like this, Will preferred the dust to rain and mud. He kept his horse to a steady, ground-eating pace that the animal could maintain for long stretches without distress or overtiring. As he had hoped, Will reached Longbourn just a little while before dark.

Tom had clearly been watching for him. He came out of the house even as Will pulled his horse to a stop at the door.

"Will! You got my message! I am so glad to see you! I hoped you would make it today!" he gabbled out enthusiastically.

"Calm down a bit, Tom. Of course, I headed here right away when I received your message," Will said, dismounting and handing the reins to the groom who came out to tend the horse. Will addressed the man, who he knew from the search for Mrs. Bennet the previous winter.

"He's had a long, hot trip, Tyler, and I've ridden him pretty hard. Please cool him down properly before you give him food and water."

"Yes, sir. I will take good care of him. I know just what to do for him, sir." Tyler said politely before leading the horse off for a gentle walk around the yard.

Will turned back to Tom. "Do you have a brush I can use to knock off some of this road dust before I go in? I would hate to add to Mrs. Hill's work at a time like this by shedding all of the dirt inside as I walk through the house."

As if by magic, Mrs. Hill appeared in the doorway just then, brush in hand. "Thank you for the consideration, Mr. Darcy," she said as she handed it to him. As he took the brush, she headed back in to whatever work she had on hand.

Will began the process of dusting himself off. It took a good bit of brushing, along with some help from Tom for the back of his clothes, before he felt clean enough to head into the house. As they worked to clean Will up, Tom told him about the steps taken so far.

"Mr. Hill helped me send word to the undertaker, so we could request the coffin right away. We also notified Mr. Hampton. He came to talk to me a few hours ago and agreed that we should hold the funeral service as soon as possible. He suggested day after next because of the heat, if we can manage it."

"I agree that would be best," Will told him. "It will be Friday, so if we must delay another day beyond that we can. I suppose it will all depend on how quickly we can get the coffin and furnishings. Although they cannot actually attend the funeral, Lizzy and Mary will arrive tomorrow, probably before noon. Have you heard from Charles or Mr. Gardiner?"

"Uncle Gardiner sent the messenger back to say he and my aunt will arrive tomorrow. I have not heard from Charles or Jane yet."

"I am sure they will arrive tomorrow even if we do not hear from them tonight. You have done well, Tom. I know this must have been a shock to you."

"It has. I know Papa has been sick for years, but I never really expected him to pass away like that. It feels strange thinking he died yesterday, but none of us realized until late this morning. I feel like I failed him somehow."

Will finishing brushing a last spot of dirt off his coat and then patted his brother-in-law on the shoulder. "You did not fail him, Tom. You know he wanted to be left to himself and you were respecting his wishes. Even if you had been right there when it happened, it is unlikely you could have done anything to save him or change the situation."

"I suppose you are correct. It just _feels_ wrong."

"Well, try not to let it eat at you too much," Will advised as they stepped inside. "Have you written to Kitty and Lydia?"

"I was not sure whether I ought to spoil their vacation, especially since they and Georgiana have looked forward to it so much, so I waited. What do you think?"

"I think they need to know, but it is probably not necessary that they return right away. What do you say to this? I will send an express to my uncle tomorrow and ask him if he or my aunt would determine the best time and way to tell your sisters. They cannot attend the funeral now would they get here in time for it anyway. As you say, it would be a shame to ruin their fun by calling them back here right away when there is really nothing they can do."

"I like that idea. Thank you, Will. Mrs. Hill has a light meal prepared for you. She said if you or Charles arrived this evening you would probably be hungry."

"I am a little bit hungry, although this heat has affected _my_ appetite as well. Still, she was kind enough to have the meal ready for me, so I will happily sit down and eat it. While I do, we can talk a little bit about your next steps. You are now _the_ Mr. Bennet of Longbourn. We will make certain you can continue in that capacity without difficulty."

~o~

The carriage from Rosings arrived the next morning at the same time as the Gardiner's carriage from London. The two sets of travelers had unintentionally met up during what was Lizzy and Mary's last stop to rest their horses, and they continued the final leg of the trip together. Will and Tom greeted them all gladly, escorting them back inside. While Mrs. Hill and the Gardiner's nursemaid took the four children upstairs, Tom and the adults moved to the summer sitting room to talk matters over.

"Have you heard from Charles and Jane," Will asked Mr. Gardiner as they all took a seat.

"Not a word," was the reply. "I assumed they would already be here or would be on the way by now."

"Well, perhaps we will see them a little later," Will said. "It just concerns me that we have heard nothing. I would have expected Charles to send a messenger, as you did, if he was not planning to arrive last night."

"The Bingleys and Miss Lucas came for dinner just three nights ago and they were all fine then. Charles has been working with his father to learn about the plans Bingley has put in place to ensure the business continues smoothly when he passes on. They have also been out to a few gatherings and Miss Lucas may have a suitor."

"Truly? What do you know about him?" Lizzy asked excitedly.

"Not very much, except that he is a physician with a good practice. It would be a good match for her if it works out."

"Oh, I hope it does, if they are well suited. That is certainly good news among the bad." Lizzy smiled at her uncle.

"I am certain we will find other bits of good in this situation," Mrs. Gardiner said. "What have you done so far, Tom? And how can we help?"

Tom and Will proceeded to give them an update on the steps Tom had already taken and the plans for the funeral. Mr. Gardiner was impressed by everything Tom had accomplished even before Will's arrival.

"I am glad the casket has already arrived, so we know for sure we can hold the funeral tomorrow. It was a good idea to have Sir William spread the word around so the men of the community can decide if they will come. The ladies can work on planning a meal for any of the neighbors that stop by after the service, although if I know Mrs. Hill, she had the cook already working on the baking yesterday afternoon."

"To some extent," Will agreed. "It has been hot enough that baking is very uncomfortable. We ordered some goods from the village and plan to have cold foods available, although the ladies are welcome to change that plan if they wish."

"With the way the villagers and other landowners have been avoiding my father since Tom took over here, I do not expect there to be a great turnout tomorrow," Lizzy said. "We will discuss it with Mrs. Hill, but I think the plans already in place will be perfectly acceptable."

After a little more discussion, the group separated so the ladies could refresh themselves and settle into the rooms that were prepared for them. Tom went up to visit with Eddy and Fred, while Will and Mr. Gardiner headed off to see if Mr. Bennet's will could be found in his study.

They would still have to check with Mr. Phillips on the legal matters regarding the transfer of the estate, but they thought they should get a start on looking for any more recent documents Mr. Bennet had not filed with his brother-in-law just to get a step up on the process. Since Tom's aunt and uncle had been staying in Scarborough with a relative of the Bingleys, it would be a few more days before they returned or could even send word. For now, any legal matters were up to Tom, Will and Mr. Gardiner.


	51. Making Plans for the Future

"I am not surprised Bennet fell victim to the heat in _this_ room," Will said to Mr. Gardiner after they had spent half an hour or so checking through the piles of paper on and around the desk for signs of a revised will or other documents that could aid them in settling the estate for Tom. "I think this may be the hottest room in the house, although I suppose the attic room two floors above this is probably hotter. It seems strange that the coolest room – the summer parlor – is just two doors down the hall."

Gardiner chuckled. "Yes, I have often wondered at that as well. Still, Bennet liked this room precisely because it was warm. For as long as I have known him, he has always felt the cold more than other people. That makes it all the more ironic that it was the heat that did him in."

"Hmm. I am getting well- _over_ heated in here. What do you say we come back to this early tomorrow when it is cooler? I think Tom and I need to visit the tenants, make certain they know things are well in hand, and let them know of the funeral tomorrow. It may be hot out, but at least on horseback we will get some breeze."

"That sounds like a good plan, all of it. We do have some time to settle the legal matters, so there is no rush in here. Have a good ride with Tom. You can probably help him come to terms with his new role better than any of us and he respects you."

"I appreciate his friendship and respect. Of course, I must say he already has a pretty good idea of his new role as true master of Longbourn instead of acting master. We went over his books this morning while waiting for the rest of you to arrive, and he has been doing very well by the estate so far. If he continues as he has begun, Longbourn's profitability will probably double before he comes of age."

"We will have to see how we can best support him until then."

"I plan to ask him if he has any ideas about that. It will be something to talk about as we ride. He is old enough he should be consulted about his future, even if he is not yet legally of age." Will said as he and Mr. Gardiner left the hot room.

~o~

"The tenants have all seemed pleased to see you so far, Tom. That is a good sign." Will said as they started into the longest ride between tenant households, one that took them through the woods bordering Oakham Mount and was a bit cooler because of the shaded area in which they rode.

"I think they all appreciated the reassurance that I will continue looking after the estate and that there should be little disruption caused by Papa's death."

"It is a little more than that. They clearly respect you and know you are doing your best with your responsibilities. There will be changes, of course. There have to be because of your age. I want to know what you would like to do now."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"Well, you have some new options now. Unless your father left a revised will that states otherwise, your uncles are the most obvious guardians for you, although Charles and I will help as well. If you wanted to leave Longbourn in the hands of an agent and go to school, we can make arrangements for that. If you prefer to stay here and continue managing, what are your preferences? I do not think any of us like the idea of leaving you here alone with just the Hills for company. If that is what you want we can make it work, of course, but we need to know _what_ you want."

"I had been thinking about that already," Tom admitted, "although going to school was not something I considered. The idea of being stuck with a bunch of other boys and forced to learn exactly what everyone else is learning does not appeal very much."

Will laughed. "I suppose not. I liked the learning, but I could have done without some of the other boys. Or some of the instructors, for that matter."

"Papa said I already know more than the average schoolboy my age and possibly more than some of the men at the universities because of all the things I have studied with him over the years," Tom added. "I do not see much of a point to attending either. I want to be a good master of the estate and what additional learning I need for it I can gain from you or from studying on my own."

"Fair enough. So how do you want the next six years here to play out?"

"Actually, I was thinking of asking Aunt and Uncle Phillips if they would bring Kitty and Lydia and all come live at Longbourn for that time. We are close enough to Meryton that it would not materially affect my uncle's practice. He could have Papa's study and work from there or from their house in the village. That would give me company and an adult to deal with legal matters in the household while I continue managing the estate."

"It would have an advantage for Kitty and Lydia as well," Will mused. "No slight to Mr. Phillips intended, but when they come out it will sound better to have the estate as their home rather than the home of a country attorney."

"I was mostly thinking I would like to have my sisters on the estate with me, but if it helps boost their social status when they come out, all the better."

"Yes, that would be a good side benefit. I am glad you have already considered what you want. Do you have an alternate idea if Mr. Phillips prefers not to leave his home?"

"Not entirely," Tom said. "I suppose in that case, I would probably want to still stay at Longbourn with the Hills to watch over me since Uncle Phillips would be less than two miles away if I needed his help with legal matters."

"They are good people, and I know they would look after you well, but it is not an ideal solution. We will have to hope Mr. Phillips is willing to shift homes for a time."

Tom nodded. "That is what I would prefer."

~o~

The family gathered in the summer sitting room before dinner. Taking the opportunity of having all the adults together, Will and Tom explained Tom's idea to the others.

"That is a wonderful idea, Tom," Lizzy said enthusiastically.

"It would all depend on Mr. and Mrs. Phillips," Will warned. "They may not want to leave their own house, especially for a six-year period."

Mr. Gardiner laughed. "Oh, I expect they will agree to it. It is the best solution all around. In addition, my sister Jane has always thought she would be a better mistress of this house than Fanny was. Even just for a few years as acting mistress, I am certain she will jump at the chance to prove it. Phillips is unlikely to object so long as Tom continues to take on the responsibilities of the estate, leaving him free to continue with his law practice."

"And if they do not, we will come up with another plan," Will said cheerfully. "While we were away was there any word from Charles or Jane?"

"Nothing," Lizzy said. "I am becoming worried. This continued silence is not like them at all."

"Perhaps the message miscarried," Mr. Gardiner suggested. "They might have been out of the house when it arrived or it might have been delivered to the wrong place. Should we send another?"

Will considered for a moment and said, "It is still possible they will show up today. I would hate to have a second message cross paths with them and cause more confusion. Let us give them until tomorrow morning to reply or arrive. If there is still no sign of them tomorrow, we can send word to Charles again."

The group agreed with Will's plan, although Lizzy still looked worried. Will understood. He was concerned himself, but there seemed little to do but wait.

~o~

The group at Longbourn woke to a morning that was cooler than any day in the previous week. With any luck, the streak of unusually hot days was coming to a close, Will thought as he and Lizzy joined the others for breakfast.

"Still no word from Charles?" he asked Tom when the young man entered the room a few minutes later.

"Nothing at all," Tom replied.

"I will write a note after breakfast and we can send it by one of Longbourn's servants. If we have someone who knows Charles by sight, he can confirm the message got to the correct person when he gets back," Will volunteered.

"Good thinking," Mr. Gardiner said as he poured himself a second cup of coffee. "I think we are all worried." He began to sip at the beverage as the others nodded agreement.

Will ate his breakfast as the others chatted about the final plans for the funeral and the buffet the ladies would have arranged for anyone who came by afterwards. He had just risen from the table when Charles showed up at the open dining room door.

"Sorry I am so late," he said. "I did not receive Tom's message until late last night. I left as soon as I could this morning and only just got here. Or, at least, I got here a few minutes ago, but Mrs. Hill helped me brush off the road dirt at the door so I would not track it inside, and there was plenty of it to get off."

Will chuckled. "I know. Tom helped me do the same when I arrived and it took us a few minutes too. What happened with the message? We have been worried at not hearing from you. I was just about to send a second messenger."

"And where is Jane?" Lizzy asked. "Is she planning to follow you?"

Charles grimaced. "Do you mind if I have a bit of breakfast while I tell you?" he asked. "I left so quickly this morning I did not eat anything first."

Will offered the seat he had just vacated while Lizzy poured a cup of coffee for the new arrival. Charles quickly made a few food selections from the sideboard and sat down with his plate. He took a sip of the coffee.

"Ah, that feels better," he said appreciatively. "As you might have guessed, Jane and Charlotte are still in town. Jane sends her love and her apologies, but she felt it was better to stay there for now. As Mr. Gardiner might have told you, Charlotte has a suitor and things are progressing well between them. Propriety dictates she cannot stay at my father's home unless Jane is there as hostess, since Caroline doesn't really count. More importantly, though, is a matter I think only Lizzy and Mrs. Gardiner knew before; Jane is increasing and she is having a rough time of it. She was afraid to make the trip back here between that and the heat. I felt it was best she stay in London as well."

Lizzy and Mrs. Gardiner looked at each other as Charles made the announcement. Mr. Gardiner did not seem surprised either, but he joined Mary, Will and Tom as they all offered their congratulations. Will looked to Lizzy and nodded when she raised an eyebrow in question.

"I suppose this is as good a time as any to make my announcement as well," Lizzy said. "I am not as far along as Jane, nor have I felt the quickening yet, but the signs are all very strong that I am also increasing."

This prompted another round of comments and congratulations, although again Will noticed Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were not surprised.

"Jane will be so pleased," Charles said, smiling broadly. "Just think, if all goes well, we will have children born within a month or two of each other." He turned back to his breakfast and took another bite.

"We must just hope everything goes well," Will said, "and I can understand why Jane stayed in town. But, what happened to Tom's message."

Charles raised a hand to delay as he finished chewing and then took another drink of his coffee. "Caroline happened," he finally replied, "although we are still not certain how. Her companion was with her most of the afternoon and she should not have been anywhere near where the message was left."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"Well, when the messenger arrived, Jane and Charlotte were having tea with Dr. Huntingdon, that's Charlotte's suitor, and his sister. Father and I were at the business office going over more business plans. Since they did not know how long it would be until we got back, the servant who accepted the message let the messenger leave without a reply. He put the message on the tray by the door so one of us would see it when we came in, and when it was gone a little later, he assumed we had gotten it. He did not say anything else about it because of that. The first I saw of it was when Caroline's companion brought the message down to me late yesterday. She said Caroline had been going on since the day before about special invitations to a ball at the palace and had been carrying the message around and referring to it frequently. When my sister finally set it down, the companion got a look at the actual message and knew it needed to come to me at once. Only by then, it was getting dark and Jane asked me to wait until this morning before setting out." He quickly took another bite of his food.

"We are glad you made it here in time for the funeral, Charles," Tom said. "We have about an hour, so you can take your time to finish breakfast."

"Yes," Lizzy agreed. And we will even wait to insist on all the details about Charlotte's courtship after the funeral."

Charles took another drink of coffee before replying. "Thank you for the kindness. Jane knew I would not have enough detail for you, so she and Charlotte sent letters." He pulled a letter from a coat pocket and handed it to Lizzy.

Will poured himself another cup of coffee and stood leaning against the door frame as he sipped it. As Charles continued to eat and drink, Lizzy read aloud:

 _My dear Lizzy (and all the others gathered with you, for I expect this will be read aloud),_

 _While I am certain Charles has already passed on my apologies, let me make them again. I am so very sorry not to be there with you all during this time of loss for our family. You and the others will understand, I am sure, when he explains why I did not feel up to traveling at this time. While I am delighted at the cause of my current discomfort, it also makes me want to be very cautious. We will return to Netherfield as soon as I feel somewhat better and can face travel again._

 _I expect you are all very curious about Charlotte's suitor. Hopefully between us Charlotte and I can satisfy your curiosity. Her letter follows mine in this packet._

 _Charlotte is being unofficially courted by Dr. Adam Huntingdon, although he intends to visit Sir William soon to make it official. Her suitor is a London physician with what appears to be a good practice. Dr. Huntingdon is a second son, whose parents passed on a few years ago. Since starting his practice, he has lived in London with his sister to keep house for him. She is now betrothed and will soon marry, leaving him on his own. Because of that, he decided it was time to seek a wife and has attended several social events recently including a few our party also attended. He met Charlotte the week before you left town and has called on her several times since. While their acquaintance is short, they seem to be well suited and enjoy one another's company. Her small dowry has not frightened him off, and I expect we will have word of a betrothal to celebrate soon._

 _Charlotte has written to her father. Charles carries the letter, so please do not congratulate Sir William until he has a chance to read it. I think both Sir William and Lady Lucas will be pleased. Charlotte says this match far exceeds any she had previously believed she could make._

 _As for our own family situation, I must admit to having mixed feelings about Papa's death similar to how I felt when Mama passed on. I do feel sad at his death, but at the same time it is hard to really mourn. He had withdrawn from us so much over the years that I never actually felt close to him. I know you and Tom were the only ones he ever took much of an interest in. You once said he exposed you to learning simply because you picked it up so quickly he did not have to make much effort to be able to claim your successes as his own. While I try to believe the best of people, I also think you were correct about that. He had no time for me or the other girls because we needed more of him than he was willing to give._

 _I know Tom has been working hard to return the estate to what it should have been all along. I think that, difficult though this event might be, Papa's death opens new opportunities for Tom to forge ahead with his plans in a way he might not have been able to do otherwise._

 _I hope to see you all soon. You always have my love._

Miss Lucas's letter contained similar information about Dr. Huntingdon, with the added details that he was twenty-nine years of age, had sandy-blonde hair and green eyes and was very handsome. She assured Lizzy that she found the doctor congenial and had every hope of having a happy marriage should he decide to propose. She thanked them all in advance for sparing Jane at this time so they could remain in town and Miss Lucas' courtship could continue.

By time Lizzy was done reading, Charles (and everyone else) had finished breakfast. The men made their final preparations to attend the funeral of Mr. Thomas Bennet, Senior.

~o~

The funeral was far better attended than Will had expected. Sir William was there, of course, and early enough that Charles could pass on the letter Miss Lucas had sent with him without causing any disruption. All the tenants came, but it was clear they were there out of respect for Tom, not his father. The same appeared to be true of the other landowners who showed up, and the shopkeepers as well. Perhaps only the owner of the bookstore would truly mourn Mr. Bennet's passing.

Among the group of people Will recognized was another man he did not. If Will had met him before, he was certain he would have remembered such an odd person. The man was dressed all in black, in clothes appropriate for a clergyman, but he did not wear the clergyman's white collar. From his acne-covered face and general air, Will thought it likely the stranger was in his early twenties and perhaps had yet to be ordained. Perched awkwardly atop stick-thin legs, his bulbous body strained the fabric of his poorly fitted clothing and gave him the look of a poorly-made child's toy. Will briefly wondered if the man would simply squeak if his stomach was pushed instead of talking like a normal person.

The stranger stood to the side as the burial took place. He waited silently until people began to offer Tom their condolences. As the small crowd around the new master of Longbourn thinned, the odd man finally stepped forward and gave Tom a brief bow.

"I am William Collins," he proclaimed in pompous tones. "As I am the next heir to Longbourn, you should have contacted me at once when your father died. Although I suppose since you are merely a child, you did not know any better. Fortunately, I found out by chance and am ready to forgive the oversight."

Charles and Mr. Gardiner immediately excused themselves from the conversations in which they were participating and quickly moved to join Will as he stood close by Tom in a show of support.

"Excuse me, sir," Will said. "You appear to be mistaken. The entail upon Longbourn is clear. Mr. Thomas Bennet, Junior, is the heir to Longbourn without question."

"Nonsense! He is a child, not yet of age and reputedly quite sickly. As the next adult male relative, it falls to me to run the estate."

"The entail does not disqualify Mr. Bennet from inheriting because he has not yet attained his majority. He has been successfully running the estate with his father's approval for the last seven months and he has several closer male relatives to assist him as needed," Mr. Gardiner replied firmly. "If you are who I think you must be, then you are merely a second or third cousin and have far less claim to assist than uncles and brothers-in-law do."

Mr. Collins looked down his nose at the small group standing like a wall before him. "Nevertheless, I demand my rights. I will take over the running of Longbourn to ensure no damage is done to it."

"No, sir, you will _not_." Will said. "The estate is not yours. You have no rights or place there. If you show up and try to make trouble for my brother, we will have you thrown from the property."

"And who might you be to threaten me so?" Collins asked with a sneer.

"Your behavior hardly merits an introduction. However, I will provide my name anyway. I am William Darcy, brother to young Mr. Bennet through my marriage to his second-eldest sister. The men with us are Mr. Edward Gardiner, Mr. Bennet's uncle and Mr. Charles Bingley, who is married to Mr. Bennet's eldest sister. Now, I believe the established mode of courtesy is for you to express your condolences on the death of Mr. Bennet's father and then leave."

"I will not leave. I shall be moving into Longbourn straight away."

Mr. Hampton walked up to the group, his position as resident clergyman clearly proclaimed by both his dress, which included the collar and fitted properly, and his manner, which was courteous. "Gentlemen, is there a problem?"

"Merely a misunderstanding, Mr. Hampton," Mr. Gardiner said. "Mr. Collins, here, is about to admit that and leave."

"I admit no such thing!" Mr. Collins quivered with indignation, making his stomach wobble like a poorly-set jelly. "If there is any misunderstanding, then it is yours. Longbourn is mine."

"You may submit a legal claim against the estate if you wish, Mr. Collins," Will said calmly. "It will be a waste of your money since the entail is clear, but we cannot stop you from _trying_ to claim what is not yours. You are not welcome at Longbourn, however, until or unless you have a judge's decree saying otherwise. Good day to you."

Will offered a shallow bow to Collins and a much deeper and more respectful bow to Mr. Hampton before turning away. Tom, Charles and Mr. Gardiner quickly followed suit. They walked away together, smirking as they heard Mr. Collins sputtering with ineffectual rage behind them.


	52. After the Funeral

It was only after they had boarded their carriage that the four looked back towards the grave site. Mr. Collins was still there, apparently attempting to argue with Mr. Hampton, who did not look pleased. The other local men who were still present looked on with disgust clearly written on their faces.

"I wonder how he happened to be here or learned of Bennet's death?" Mr. Gardiner asked softly.

"I wondered as well, but did not wish to prolong the conversation by asking him," Will replied as the coachman started the carriage on its way.

" _Is_ he next in line for Longbourn?" Tom asked nervously.

"We will have to ask Phillips to be sure, but I believe the entail ended with you, Tom, and Collins would inherit only if you were not alive at the time of your father's death. Even if it continues for one more generation, a son of yours would take precedence over anyone from Collins' line of the family," explained Mr. Gardiner.

"So he does he have any right to come to Longbourn if I am not yet old enough to marry and have a son?"

"No, Tom," his uncle assured him. "Even if the entail is still in place, he would only be the heir presumptive, and that gives him no _right_ to anything at Longbourn, including lodgings, until or unless he actually inherits the estate."

"He seems too young to be the Mr. Collins that Mama was afraid of."

"You are correct, Tom. He cannot be the man my sister feared. That was probably his father, who, I suppose, must be dead. If the father was anything like the son, my sister had good reason to fear him taking over Longbourn."

"This Mr. Collins is creepy," Charles said, and Tom nodded enthusiastic agreement.

"I do not think he is so much creepy as stubbornly obtuse, blended with a great deal of ignorance. I suspect by his clothing and manner that he was at school preparing for ordination and was hoping he could blunder his way into a comfortable home so he would not have to take orders," Will speculated. "Whether that is the case or not, I would not trust him anywhere near Longbourn. He might take it into his head to get you out of the way so he can inherit."

"Like I said, creepy," Charles insisted.

"You really think he might kill me to get Longbourn?" Tom asked.

"You have to remember, Tom, that I have a lifetime of dealing with a stubbornly obtuse man. It is clear Collins believes he has a right to Longbourn and he believes you are too sickly to live to adulthood. With that stuck in his head, he might even think killing you would be a mercy."

"But, I am not sick anymore!" Tom insisted.

"No, Tom, you are not," Will agreed. "We would all like to keep it that way."

"Wait a minute," Charles said. "Do you think he might have had something to do with Mr. Bennet's death?"

The others all looked at him in surprise. "Well, you did say he might consider it a mercy and Mr. Bennet was known to be ill. I know he was in his study and no one came into the house, but the windows _were_ open."

"But Mr. Jones said Papa's _heart_ failed," Tom said hesitantly.

"Hmm," Will said. "I think that is probably the case. I doubt Collins was likely to stick his head in random windows of the house just to give your father a fatal fright. However, we may want to check up on him and find out how he did learn about your father's death in time to attend the funeral. We can quietly ask around the village later. Until then, use caution. If he approaches you, leave as quickly as you can and tell one of us right away."

"You can count on that. Like Charles said, creepy."

~o~

As it turned out, they did not have to do any asking about Mr. Collins. One of the townsmen who dropped by after the funeral volunteered information that cleared up the matter.

"Was that odd man truly a cousin of your father's?" Mr. Porter, the innkeeper asked. "You know, the one who looked like an overgrown beetle but talked like a braying donkey."

"If he truly is William Collins, then he probably is. My Uncle Gardiner says he was a third cousin or something like that. When did you meet him?" Tom replied as Will, who stood near, listened closely.

"He came in on this morning's post coach and asked about getting a ride out to Longbourn. Said he had come to visit his cousin, Mr. Bennet. Well, when I told him Mr. Bennet was dead and to be buried this morning, the chap looked like he had just been granted his every wish by Father Christmas. He grinned like a fool and squealed like a stuck pig before he began babbling about the gifts of providence and how lucky it was he should arrive here just in time to come into his inheritance. He seems more than a bit touched, if you ask me. Besides, I thought _you_ were the heir, young Mr. Bennet. After all, your mother babbled on for years about how she was saved from the hedgerows by your birth."

"So far as everyone here knows, I am, Mr. Porter. Mr. Collins tried to claim he took precedence over me because I am not yet of age, but my uncle and brothers assured him that was not the case. We told him not to come here."

"Well, it is good you have them here to keep that one away. Even though he looked like all his brains were in his belly, I expect he could cause trouble if you were here on your own. When I get back I will toss him in the street if he is still hanging around my inn."

"Thank you, Mr. Porter. I appreciate your support."

"Of course, lad. You know we may not have always thought too highly of your father, God rest his soul, but _you_ have been proving yourself a good man and a good master over the last several months. You need help dealing with anyone like that Collins fellow, you just ask us. The tradesmen appreciate you and the prompt payments you make on your accounts. The whole town wants to see you succeed, lad."

Tom thanked him again, and the man wandered off to chat with a few of the other visitors. Will stepped closer to Tom and spoke quietly.

"If he came in on this morning's post, it makes it highly unlikely he had anything to do with your father's death, especially considering his reaction to the news of it. I still do not trust Collins, though. It is probably best you keep him at a distance."

"I intend to," Tom confirmed.

~o~

After the last of the neighbors had left, Tom and Will updated the rest of the family on what they had learned of Collins after describing the confrontation in the graveyard to the women.

"Mama always feared Mr. Collins," Lizzy said. "She met him once and he apparently haunted her dreams forever after. Papa said the man was a vicious fool who would ruin the estate out of spite should he inherit, not that Papa did much better. If this man is that Mr. Collins' son, it sounds like he bears a great resemblance to his father."

"Especially the fool part," Mr. Gardiner said. "Even if he had a valid claim on Longbourn, that was certainly not the way to assert it."

"No, indeed," Will agreed. "He showed all the grace and sensitivity of a rampaging bull."

"Well, if he persists in his claims, I am certain Uncle Phillips will send him off with a flea in his ear." Lizzy said.

"I hope Uncle Phillips arrives here soon," Tom said, "although I hate to have their trip to the seaside cut short or ruined."

"I can almost hear Aunt Phillips insisting that this all happened because they left Tom here unprotected," Mary added.

"That would be my sister," Mr. Gardiner said with a chuckle. "Poor Phillips. Jane has resisted any kind of trip for years, worrying that one of you might end up hurt or in trouble if she left, and now this happens while they are gone. Phillips will never hear the end of it."

"At least they had some some time in peace on their trip before this came up. I hope they enjoyed their visit to Scarborough," Mary said.

Lizzy nodded her agreement. "I am glad they had not paid for expensive lodgings that they would have to leave before the lease was up. That would have made Aunt Phillips even more unhappy."

The conversation soon turned to other things. Mary and Lizzy both had the black gowns they had worn after their mother's death, but they wanted to have the seamstress in Meryton make a couple of lighter weight gowns for each of them in the color of mourning. Their shawls could certainly not be used in the warm weather as an alternate. To that end, they made plans with Aunt Gardiner to go into the village to place their order the following day.

Will and the other men were all glad they needed nothing more than the black armbands. Instead of shopping, Will and Tom made plans to ride the estate again and then join Charles in checking on Netherfield, while Mr. Gardiner offered to continue with the challenge of sorting through Mr. Bennet's study. Once all that was decided, Will sent Tyler, the groom, off to Meryton to find out what had happened to Mr. Collins and see if he could trace the man's journey back so they could send someone to investigate further. Will wanted to find out where he had come from and where he might be headed, just in case there was trouble.

~o~

Mr. and Mrs. Phillips returned three days later. After a brief stop at their own home to deposit their luggage, they quickly headed to Longbourn. When they arrived, the rest of the family was gathered in the summer sitting room having tea. After an enthusiastic welcome, including hugs and tears, they all settled back down and Lizzy poured tea for her aunt and uncle.

"We hated having to call you back from your trip," Lizzy said to her aunt as she handed her the cup. "I hope you enjoyed the time you had there."

"Well, yes, we did," Mrs. Phillips admitted, "although we were about ready to return anyway. Mr. Bingley's cousins were very kind and hospitable, but it is just not quite like being in your own home."

"What did you think of the sea shore?" Mary asked.

"It was...well, I have never seen anything quite like it. I was picturing a very large lake, only that fell far short. I do not think I can describe it. It was a bit frightening, to be honest. I did like visiting the shops and watching all the people."

"Was it very crowded there?" Tom asked.

"Oh, my, yes! It seemed people had come from all over England to escape the heat. Everywhere you turned there were people walking, talking, laughing and otherwise enjoying themselves. The shops and tea houses always seemed full and it was hard to walk along the promenade because of the crowds. Mr. Bingley's cousin, Mrs. Cheswick, took me to all her favorite places, yet even she admitted there were more people than usual to contend with, which made it less fun."

"We hated to interrupt you," Lizzy said, "but we are very glad you are both back now."

"What about the girls?" Mrs. Phillips asked. "Have you told Kitty and Lydia yet?"

"We sent word to my aunt and uncle," Will explained. "I asked them to judge the best time to tell them. He wrote back that my aunt had discussed the situation with them and told them we all felt it was perfectly acceptable for them to finish out their visit with Georgiana if that was their choice. They decided to wait and return according to the original schedule."

"I am glad you gave them the choice," Mrs. Phillips said. "They had been looking forward to the visit too much to see it spoiled. After all, neither of them ever had much interaction with their father. I see no reason to make them suffer simply because he has passed on."

"That was our feeling," Tom said. "I thought it would have been just one more cruel joke from Papa for the timing of his death to ruin both your holiday and theirs."

Mr. Phillips shook his head sadly. "If Bennet could have planned the timing of his death, I could see him thinking in just that way. Well, I imagine we men have some estate business to take care of while the women catch up on their news. Shall we adjourn to Bennet's study?"

Will stopped him. "Actually, first Tom has something to ask both of you, and we also need to tell you about an odd encounter we had during Bennet's funeral."

"Very well," said Mr. Phillips, looking enquiringly at his nephew. Will nodded at Tom encouragingly.

"What I wanted to ask...well, I suppose it depends on who is to be my guardian until I come of age...what I hoped was that you and Aunt Phillips would be willing to bring Kitty and Lydia and all live here with me at Longbourn. The house is large enough for all of us, yet we are still close enough to Meryton that you can continue with your law practice. Aunt Phillips can be the mistress of the house and help Kitty and Lydia learn what they would need to know. It would be nice to have our family together here. Would you consider it?"

Mrs. Phillips turned to her husband with a hopeful look. He nodded. "I had intended to discuss your living arrangements with you, Tom. Unless your father has made a recent will changing the one that Gardiner and I insisted he make shortly after you were born, he and I would share guardianship of you and the three younger girls. Of course, Mary, we will not change the arrangement you currently have with Will and Lady Catherine unless you wish it," he added quickly, turning to Mary. She thanked him quietly before he turned back to Tom and continued.

"Your aunt and I discussed this possibility on the trip back from Scarborough. If you would like to have us here, then we will be glad to live here until you come of age. As you say, we are close enough to Meryton that I will have no problem maintaining my office in the village. My clerk has been hoping to marry, but needed lodgings. I can lease my house to him, while we live here. The arrangement should work out nicely for all of us."

"Oh, yes, Tom," Mrs. Phillips said happily. "It will be so lovely living here. I can show the girls how to run a larger household properly. Best of all, we will finally be a complete family."

Tom smiled at his aunt. "I am ready to have you move in here at any time you please. Of course, that leads to a question that came up about the entail. At Papa's funeral I was accosted by a man named William Collins." Tom's narrative was interrupted by a groan from his uncle. When the company turned to look at Mr. Phillips, he just motioned for Tom to go on.

"Of course, you know who he is. This was a younger man than the Mr. Collins that Mama was so afraid of. He claimed that because I was not of age, Longbourn was his inheritance and he planned to move in immediately. Uncle Gardiner and Will told him off and sent him away, but we wanted to know for sure that he does not have a valid claim. Will sent one of the servants to find out more about him and make certain he had nothing to do with Papa's death." He looked to Will to continue.

"The man I sent to trace back his steps learned that Mr. Josiah Collins passed away a few weeks ago. William Collins has been studying for ordination at his father's insistence, although he is not a very good scholar from what we can find out. My man learned from a neighbor that the senior Mr. Collins left his son very little. They said William Collins had announced his intention, on the actual date of Bennet's death, to come visit his cousin and take over running the estate that was, as he called it, his birthright. He set out the day before the funeral on the overnight post carriage. He arrived in Meryton on the morning of the funeral at which point he found out about both Bennet's death and the funeral service that morning. It seems pretty clear he had nothing to do with the death, which truly was due to heart failure. Mr. Porter, the innkeeper, refused to provide Collins with lodgings after hearing that the man was trying to cause trouble for Tom, but Collins is still in the area, staying at an inn in a nearby village. He threatened to bring suit to claim Longbourn. Does he have any legal standing?"

"None," Mr. Phillips said firmly. "The terms of the entail were very clear. It ends with Tom and he takes precedence over all other potential heirs no matter what his age. The main reason Fanny wanted to see Tom and his father break the entail on his coming of age was so that she would be protected from Mr. Collins, Senior, just in case Tom passed before his father did. Clearly, that is no longer an issue on either point. Tom is the owner of Longbourn and he can will it where and how he wishes."

Will could see his own feeling of relief mirrored on the faces of the others in the room. "That is good news," he said.

"Yes," Tom agreed. "I was afraid Mr. Collins might be able to come here and interfere with how I am running Longbourn."

"Fear not, Tom. You are the master here, although you can still expect some advice from Will, Charles and the rest of us as needed."

Tom smiled broadly at his uncle. "Good. I may need it. I suppose now we can go to the study to deal with those legal matters while the ladies catch up on the rest of their news."

The ladies stayed in the sitting room where they could discuss how and when the Phillips would move into Longbourn and so Lizzy could share the good news she and Jane had about their family expectations. The men moved to the study, which was already barely recognizable from what Bennet had left behind. Between them, Tom, Will and Mr. Gardiner had cleaned, sorted and arranged the papers, books and furniture in to a much more usable and inviting space. Tom motioned for Mr. Phillips to take up the seat behind the desk before the others drew up chairs and began to discuss what had been done and would still need to be done to settle his father's legal affairs.


	53. Home

_AN: I offer sincere thanks for the outpouring of positive responses to my recent (12/30) publication of Smoky Dreams on Amazon. Happy New Year! I wish you all good health and good fortune in 2019! - Jaeza_

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

* * *

"Are you ready to go down now?" Will asked his wife as she entered the private sitting room in their suite at Rosings Park. "I know Aunt Catherine is eager to see us again and catch up on all the news of our trip." He offered Lizzy his arm.

"I have been eager to see her as well," Lizzy told him as she accepted his supporting arm. "We were gone less than three weeks, but it seems so much longer." With her free hand, she smoothed down the front of the lightweight black muslin gown she still wore to honor her father.

Knowing that she was thinking more of her brother than her father, Will assured her, "Do not worry. We left Tom in good hands. Your Aunt Phillips was looking forward to giving him the loving care she felt he has always deserved."

Lizzy laughed. "Oh, there is no doubt of that. I have never seen her happier. Although she will do so in a different way than Mama's overbearing manner, Tom will probably receive so much loving care that he may be in danger of feeling stifled by it. At least _she_ will not attempt to force him to wear one of her shawls at church. We all know Aunt Phillips is motivated by love, not selfishness."

"That is definitely true," Will replied. "Tom and I also had a talk about _respectfully_ requesting room to breathe if your aunt's attentions become too much for him. I made the same point with him about her motive being love in hopes that he would remember not to hurt her with his reactions."

"I spoke with her as well," Lizzy said. "As you say, he is in good hands. Well, shall we go down to accept the loving care of Aunt Catherine?"

Will smiled in response and led the way to the door.

~o~

Mary had arrived in the sitting room just ahead of them and was taking her usual seat next to Aunt Catherine as they entered. After greeting Aunt Catherine and Samantha, Will and Lizzy took their favorite seats as well.

"How was the visit to Longbourn?" Aunt Catherine asked. "I know it was not for the best of reasons, but I hope you were able to enjoy returning there."

"It was a good visit. I am especially glad we were able to support Tom when he needed us, but it feels good to be back home again," Lizzy said.

Aunt Catherine looked at her curiously. "Does this truly feel like home to you?"

Lizzy nodded for emphasis as she said, "It definitely does. I would not want to live anywhere else than here with Will and with you. We will raise our family in this house and we will all know what it is to be loved."

"Have your suspicions been confirmed then?" Aunt Catherine asked eagerly, although Will thought some of the eagerness was covering how touched she felt by Lizzy's comment.

"I have not yet felt the quickening, but I am certain, given all the other signs, that it is only a matter of days before I do. If all goes well, I think we will be welcoming a new Darcy to this house in February or early March."

Aunt Catherine practically squealed in excitement as she responded enthusiastically. "We must do all we can to make certain all goes as well as possible. You must take good care of yourself and we will help. Now, tell us about your visit. Samantha and I received your first letter with word of the funeral. Did that Collins fellow cause any more trouble for you?"

Will chuckled, prompting Lizzy and Mary to laugh as well. "No, Aunt Catherine," he said. "Collins never had a chance. When Mr. Phillips returned, he confirmed the entail ended with Tom, leaving Collins with no rights to the estate, presumptive or otherwise. We decided it was best to give Collins undeniable notice of that fact. Mr. Phillips had a copy made of the entail document and then drew up another document explaining the terms in plain and easy to understand language. It included supporting information to prove the correct line of descent had been followed from Tom's great-grandfather, his grandfather, his father and Tom had been followed, cutting out those of the Collins family line. He also wrote a notice informing Collins that, because of his impolite and insensitive behavior at Mr. Bennet's funeral, he was not welcome at Longbourn any time in the future. The notice offered warning that Collins would be taken up for trespassing if he was found on the property without an express invitation from Tom or his legal representatives. Once the documents were prepared, Mr. Phillips sent his clerk to deliver them in person, along with a verbal warning so there was no chance of miscommunication."

"Did the clerk say how Mr. Collins reacted?" Samantha asked, sensing from the continued smiles of the others that they knew what had happened.

Lizzy and Mary continued to grin as Will replied. "As you might expect from what we wrote earlier, Mr. Collins did not take it well. Mr. Poole, the clerk, said he has never enjoyed delivering a legal notice more than that particular visit."

"What happened?" Aunt Catherine asked, leaning forward slightly to better hear the tale.

"When Mr. Poole arrived at the inn where Collins was staying—not the Meryton inn, of course, one in a village about five miles along the main road—he found the man in conference with an attorney from the next village along. Collins was trying to convince the attorney to take his case without retainer, insisting he would pay extra once the estate was his. The attorney recognized Mr. Poole, of course, and knew he was Mr. Phillips' clerk, so he asked to stay and look over any message Mr. Phillips had sent to help him decide whether to take on the case. As instructed, Mr. Poole first presented Collins with the copy of the entail. He said he had a hard time not laughing at the pained expression on Collins's face as he tried to work out the meaning of the document. He told us Mr. Lyewick, the attorney, was also having some trouble keeping a straight face, and he finally requested the chance to look at the document, possibly in the hope of preventing Collins's head from exploding from the effort he was expending. As Collins handed over the first document to Mr. Lyewick, Mr. Poole gave him the second one, the simple explanation with accompanying proofs."

Will's story was interrupted by a snort of laughter from Lizzy. He stopped to let her, and the others who had also begun to laugh, regain their composure.

"Uncle Phillips had him present the documents that way on purpose," Lizzy said, still laughing. "He knew it was cruel, but he thought it was also only fair with the poor way Collins behaved at the funeral and all the years Mama spent in fear of the man's father."

Will chuckled as well. "Mr. Phillips sent Mr. Poole because he could not trust himself not to say something offensive to Collins."

"He also explained he did not want to give Mr. Collins the feeling of importance he might get if Uncle Phillips delivered the notice in person and offered a verbal explanation," Mary added. "That might have been considered a compliment to Collins."

Will nodded and continued the story. "Yes, there was that as well. Collins probably would have thought it only his due, no matter how offensive Mr. Phillips became. Mr. Poole said that once he realized the second document was an explanation of the first one, Collins lost his temper. He sputtered angrily and berated Mr. Poole for not giving him the second document first. Mr. Poole told us he was holding in laughter the whole time but did his best to look impassive even when Mr. Lyewick choked back a laugh of his own on realizing the nature of the second document. The attorney requested that document from Collins as well, and that was when Mr. Poole handed over the third document."

"Oh, my!" Aunt Catherine exclaimed. "Did the fool man fall over in an apoplexy?"

"Mr. Poole said it was a close thing. After Collins read it, he grew red in the face and bellowed that he was not to be robbed of his birthright or treated in such an infamous fashion. By this time, Mr. Lyewick had finished reading both the copy of the entail and the document with the explanation and proofs. He plucked the third document from Collins's hand as the man was raging at Mr. Poole and quickly read that through as well. He then stepped between Collins and Mr. Poole and calmly told the former that he clearly did not have any basis to challenge Tom's possession of Longbourn and that the residents were well within their rights to warn him away from the property. He continued by saying that he would be a fool himself to take on the case Collins offered him, even if the man had cash in hand, and an even bigger fool to do so on speculation. Mr. Lyewick then tried to hand the documents back to Collins. When he saw his former potential client was too upset even to take them, he put the papers down on the table, bowed to Mr. Poole and walked out. Collins bellowed at him to come back, but was ignored. That was when Mr. Poole decided he should make his own exit. He told us that he wished Collins a good day, offered a shallow bow, then turned and walked out of the inn. Once outside, he said he found Mr. Lyewick almost doubled over laughing and Mr. Poole could not help joining him. It was several minutes before they both recovered enough to leave the vicinity of the inn."

"I know it is not charitable to enjoy another person's discomfiture so much," Mary said through her own laughter, "but if there was ever a deserving object, I think Mr. Collins might be the man."

"So it would seem," Aunt Catherine said. "The sad part is that if he had come humbly to ask for friendly assistance from the his family at Longbourn, he probably would have received exactly that. Even if his father was an unpleasant man, and Mr. Collins had no claim to the estate, you would have offered him a charitable welcome had he approached all of you properly."

"That is true," Lizzy said. "At the very least, he would have been offered a meal and place to stay for the night after the funeral had he approached us as a friend. Had he made himself agreeable during the visit, I daresay we probably would have treated him as family and helped him if he was in financial need."

"It seems he is to be pitied as his own worst enemy," Samantha agreed.

"I believe you are correct," Aunt Catherine said. "But enough of him. Did Mr. and Mrs. Phillips agree to stay with Tom? Have they moved in yet?"

Will, Lizzy and Mary answered her questions between them, taking the occasional opportunity to ask a few questions of their own as they did. The travelers learned that, once the hot weather broke and temperatures returned to normal, the running of the estate returned to normal as well. It was clear Samantha and Aunt Catherine had enjoyed each other's company and were glad Will's new stepsister had chosen to stay behind. From the travelers, the two of them learned how Mr. and Mrs. Phillips were settling into their new home and preparing for Kitty and Lydia's return from Ashby Hall.

With a little prompting from Lizzy, Will told how he and Charles had helped Tom take the Gardiner boys out for a ride and a picnic on Oakham Mount the day before their return to London. "Charles and I each had one of the younger boys on the horse in front of us, while Tom rode his own horse. The boys were thrilled and scared at the same time as we took a good gallop around the property. They could hardly contain their excitement when we left the horses at the base of the Mount and took the trek up Lizzy's path to the top. Thankfully, they settled down a little once we got up there and had our meal, although they loved the amazing view. Before going back down, they challenged Tom to see who could throw a rock the farthest distance off the top and into the valley below. That kept them amused for quite some time while Charles and I sat against the base of a tree and cat-napped. Eventually, we went back down and had another good ride before we returned to Longbourn."

"Who won the throwing contest?" Samantha asked.

"The older Gardiner boy, Eddy," Will told her. "He may be younger than Tom, but he has practice and a good throwing arm. The main point, of course, was not winning but just having fun at their game. I was glad to give Tom the chance to have a little boyish fun even if he is now the man of the house."

"Will your uncle allow him to continue running the estate?"

"There is no doubt about that, Samantha," Will replied. "In fact, Mr. Phillips insisted on it. He has absolutely no desire to take on that kind of responsibility. His law practice is quite enough for him."

"It sounds like they have come to the perfect arrangement, then," she said, and the others all agreed with her.

~o~

The returned travelers quickly settled back into their daily routines. Almost before they knew it, another two weeks had gone by. When they received their next packet of letters from Longbourn, they knew the packet would finally contain the reactions of Kitty and Lydia to their new living arrangements. A little to Will's surprise, the packet contained a letter from Georgiana as well.

 _My dear brother,_

 _Uncle Alexander allowed me to travel with him as he returned Kitty and Lydia to Meryton so we could have a little longer together. When we arrived at Longbourn, Tom let us know he planned to send the messenger with your weekly packet of letters. I decided to take advantage of the delivery as well._

 _I know I have told you before, but I will say it again here. I am so very glad you married Lizzy and gave me all my wonderful sisters. Kitty, Lydia and I had the best time at Ashby Hall. Aunt Susan_ _let us follow her as she did her work so we could see what the lady of_ _an_ _estate is responsible to do. We learned about the household budget and accounts, we visited the tenants and sewed garments for the vicar_ _to pass on to the needy_ _. Aunt Susan told us that_ _a good mistress makes her husband more successful when she makes the estate more prosperous and successful. It really does involve a great deal of work, but it was fun to learn all the same._

 _Our new stepmother sent me an invitation to return to Pemberley, at least for a visit of a few months, when Lady Samantha travels there in late October or early November. I would have our stepsister for company and would be able to help Lady Samantha feel more comfortable in her new home as well. Aunt Susan assured me I did not have to go if I did not wish to, but that it probably was a good idea. I know you and Lizzy have both told me_ _Lady Samantha is a kind person and good company, so I am considering the invitation._ _I might enjoy time at_ _Pemberley with the company of another sister._

 _Kitty and Lydia are excited to be living at Longbourn now. I am certain they will tell you so themselves. Mrs. Phillips had their new bedrooms all prepared for them and gave a fine dinner to welcome us all when we arrived. I am sorry we will not be staying long enough to see Jane and Charles, but they are not expected for another three days, and Uncle wants to head back to Ashby Hall tomorrow._

 _I do not really have any other news for the moment. Please pass on my love to everyone there._

The letters from Kitty and Lydia were very similar in tone to Georgiana's. They had enjoyed their visit at Ashby Hall and were sorry it was over. All the same, they were both excited to be living at Longbourn. Lydia was thrilled because she had never lived there before even though it was her family home. Kitty was excited to be able to join Tom in their home again but with their aunt and uncle still there to watch over them. In her letter she said:

 _I know it will be a completely different place without Papa to make cutting statements or Mama fussing and calling for her salts. They always made me feel unwelcome and unloved. Uncle Phillips helps me learn by encouraging me to do better instead of insulting me because I might not know something. Aunt Phillips love us without question or demands. She has always been Lydia's true mother, and now I feel like she is mine as well. And now we will be together with Tom. Longbourn will finally feel like home._

Tom's letter expressed a similar sentiment. He continued with his work on the estate, but it was pleasant to come back to a caring welcome after spending a day visiting his tenants. Instead of just taking trays in his study, Tom was joining his aunt and uncle for meals. The conversation at dinner was about the estate or his uncle's work. Just like Kitty, he had a new sense of Longbourn as home instead of just a place he lived. Will understood completely because that was how he felt about Rosings Park so long as Lizzy, Mary and Aunt Catherine were there to make it a place filled with love.

Letters from Jane and Charles came the following day, along with letters from Miss Lucas and Sir William Lucas. Charles and Jane both confirmed they would return to Netherfield as planned. Jane added a little more information in her letter to Lizzy.

 _I am finally feeling much better, although I still tire easily and some foods I used to enjoy are no longer appealing at all. I think I will be fine for the short journey back to Netherfield. I am looking forward to returning to my own home. Charles and I have decided that if he can make a good bargain with the owner, we will purchase Netherfield and make it the Bingley family estate._

 _The kind offer from Aunt Catherine has also made me feel much better about returning to Meryton. I felt it was important not to interrupt Charlotte's courtship with Dr. Huntingdon. Because of the demands of his practice, he would not be able to visit her in Meryton very often, so it was best if she could stay in London. Now she can stay without me needing to be here with her. Sir William and Lady Lucas are also thrilled to have a chance to live in a townhouse in the city even if it is not during the Season. I think it was a happy solution all around._

The idea of letting Sir William and Lady Lucas borrow the de Bourgh townhouse for a time had originally been Lizzy's. She approached Aunt Catherine and the invitation followed swiftly. Sir William's letter expressed his delight and deep gratitude. He and Lady Lucas had taken up residence in the townhouse a few days before, with Miss Lucas and her siblings joining them there.

In her turn, Miss Lucas also offered thanks for the opportunity to stay longer in London, but her letter included a bit more than just gratitude. She had news to share.

 _I can hardly believe I am writing this, but all the same it is true. I am betrothed! Dr. Huntingdon proposed to me this morning as we strolled in Hyde Park. After all these years of waiting, I had lost hope that I would ever be so fortunate. Not only am I to be married, I am to marry a man I have come to respect and love._

She went on to discuss their plans to stay in London until shortly before the wedding, which would take place in Meryton. Although the date of the wedding had not yet been determined, the letter included a wish that all of the residents of Rosings Park would come to Meryton for the event.

"I am so glad that Charlotte will soon have a home of her own," Lizzy told them after she had read the letter aloud. "And better yet, it will be a home with someone she cares for. She would have settled for far less, yet now she will not have to.

"Her news gives me hope that someday I might have find a similar opportunity," Samantha said. "Although with the dowry now settled on me as a result of my mother's marriage, I do not have to be frightened if that time never comes. My income is sufficient to support me even should I remain single all my life."

"And you know you are part of a larger family now," Will told her. "While we also hope you will find a happy match of your own, you have Pemberley as a home or you are welcome here at any time. No matter what happens, you have a place to go."

Samantha smiled at him. "Thank you, Will. I appreciate knowing my future is secure no matter what."

As the conversation was taken up by the women discussing weddings and the chance for another trip to Meryton, Will settled back in his seat to listen. He remembered his uncertainty when he left Cambridge a few years before. Back then, he did not know how his life would progress or where he would end up. Now he knew that whatever else might come, he had found home.


	54. Visiting Meryton

As it turned out, the wedding of Dr. Huntingdon and Miss Lucas, at the end of October, was timed perfectly for the party from Rosings Park for several reasons. First, they had excellent traveling weather with clear skies and dry roads, while still being cool enough for comfort. Next, the date was both early and late enough that Lizzy could travel in relative comfort despite her condition. Finally, the timing also coincided with Samantha's proposed journey to Pemberley with Meryton making a natural stopping point on the way.

Because Aunt Catherine and Samantha were part of the party, they all chose to stay at Netherfield instead of crowding into Longbourn. There would have been room for them, but Will knew Aunt Catherine would be more comfortable in the larger house for the two-week stay they had decided to make. They arranged their travel so the wedding fell right in the middle of their planned visit. Lizzy, Mary and Aunt Catherine would remain at Netherfield for the full time, while Will escorted Samantha on the second leg of her trip two days after the wedding. The two of them planned to arrive at Ashby Hall late that evening after a long day of travel. The following morning, Will would make the return trip to Netherfield, leaving Samantha to be escorted by his uncle the rest of the way to Pemberley along with Georgiana.

Will liked this plan because it allowed him to ensure Samantha's safe travel while taking only two days away from Lizzy, instead of the minimum of six days the round trip would have involved if he were leaving from Rosings Park and escorting her the entire distance. He also knew if he went all the way to Pemberley it was inevitable his father would find reasons to delay his return. The tone of the letters had steadily improved since George Darcy's marriage, more positive and less controlling, but it was clear he still wished that Will would come visit for a time and see the work that had been done to rejuvenate the estate. Will had not ruled out a visit at some time, but for now he really had no wish to return there, especially not if it took him away from Lizzy.

After a pleasant journey, taken in easy stages, the group from Rosings Park arrived in the early afternoon, just as planned. They already knew they were expected for dinner at Longbourn that evening. Mrs. Phillips looked forward to entertaining for family and had sent the invitation three weeks previous. While those at Longbourn were still outwardly in mourning for Mr. Bennet, she could still host family members. Given the close friendship with the Lucas family, no one would be too surprised or scandalized that their party was invited as well.

The initial round of greetings and comments, once Aunt Catherine and Samantha were introduced to all those in the sitting room who had not yet met them, was rather chaotic. Mrs. Phillips and Lady Lucas both exclaimed over Lizzy's condition, which was obvious despite the generous cut of her gowns. Jane came in for a great deal of attention as well, as both of the older women repeated comments like, "I remember when you were just a little mite of a girl and look at you now, about to have a child of your own!"

Aunt Catherine and Samantha joined in the cheerful conversation, but Will and Charles quickly slipped away to join Mr. Phillips and Sir William in their corner of the room. Tom and Dr. Huntingdon came in from one of the other rooms along with the doctor's best man, who was, surprisingly, already known to Will from Cambridge.

"Barnaby, it is good to see you again," Will greeted him. "It has been a few years."

"It certainly has, Darcy. Have you met my cousin yet?" the slim, light-haired man asked.

"If the other gentleman here is your cousin, then no, I have not," Will answered with a smile. Nathan Barnaby provided the introduction between Will and Dr. Huntingdon, explaining to his cousin, "Without Darcy, I would not have made it through my final year of Greek classes. He tutored me and helped me pick up enough that I got through creditably."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Darcy. Nathan has mentioned you before. I understand Mrs. Darcy is a very close friend of my betrothed and the next- younger sister of Mrs. Bingley."

"That is true. Bingley and I have been friends since our first day at Eton. It was quite a surprise to us when we learned we were marrying sisters, as he courted Mrs. Bingley while she was visiting her relatives in London and I met my wife here in Meryton."

Sir William broke in to the conversation to add, "Mr. Darcy is very well-respected here, as is young Mr. Bingley. Between them, they carried off two of the brightest jewels in the neighborhood."

"And now, I am carrying off another," Dr. Huntingdon said gallantly, pleasing Sir William and impressing Will, who hoped the man had a true appreciation for Miss Lucas instead of just wanting someone to replace his sister at running his household. "Nathan is here to serve as my best man. My older brother does not like to leave the family estate, so my cousin and my sister will represent the family at the wedding. She and her new husband will arrive in a few days for the event."

"Speaking of family," Barnaby said, "Perhaps you could introduce us to the rest of your party since we were in the other room when you arrived, and we have yet to meet some of the ladies."

"Of course," Will agreed.

Charles stayed to talk with Mr. Phillips and Sir William. Will and Tom, who needed an introduction to Samantha, took the other two men over to introduce them to the ladies who had come from Rosings Park.

When they went in to dinner, Barnaby ended up seated next to Samantha. Will noticed they had a lively conversation going on throughout the first course. Lizzy noticed it too.

"Do you think your friend might be interested in Samantha?" She whispered during the remove.

Will had to hold in a laugh at Lizzy's matchmaking instincts. "They have only just met, so it is probably too early to say," he whispered back. "He is a good man, so far as I know, so if something does come of it I will not be worried for her."

"We will have to see that they have some time together during this visit, short as it is."

"Just try not to push too hard or be too obvious about it. No one likes to feel hunted," Will cautioned, before giving her a wink.

~o~

During the days before the wedding, Samantha and Barnaby did end up in company together several times. They had lively conversations and seemed well-pleased with one another, but to Lizzy's disappointment no hint of a courtship resulted in that time. Will reminded here there would be other opportunities in the future when Samantha returned to London for the next Season. With the new connection to Dr. Huntingdon, they were likely to end up in company together again.

To everyone's relief, both the wedding ceremony and the wedding breakfast proceeded without issues. After his own tiny and rushed wedding and Charles's interrupted one, Will was a little afraid that weddings in the Meryton church might be jinxed. This one proved him wrong even though it felt like everyone from Meryton was in attendance, making the potential for problems much higher.

"You looked truly radiant, Lizzy, standing up with Mrs. Huntingdon as her witness," Will said as he and his wife took the short ride from the church to the Lucas home where the wedding breakfast was to be held. "Do you regret not having a big wedding like this for yourself?"

She leaned against his shoulder. "Not at all, Will. We married in exactly the way that was best for us at the time. Having a large wedding with all those guests would have made no difference to the end result, which is the two of us being together. I am happy that Charlotte was able to share her special day with the people who have known her all her life, but I see no point longing for a similar event for myself so long after the fact." She ran her hand over the swell of her stomach. "I would rather look forward to our future than worry about changing the past."

Will was about to caress her stomach as well, when the sound of Aunt Catherine clearing her throat reminded him that they were not alone in the carriage. He looked across to the other bench where Aunt Catherine, Mary and Samantha faced them. All three were smiling, although Aunt Catherine was trying to look disapproving and completely failing.

"It was a lovely wedding," Samantha said. "How was yours different?"

Will looked to Lizzy, who answered. "Ours was much smaller, with just a few family members in attendance. It was also a rather rushed affair because of problems with my mother. All the same, it was a proper wedding and all I needed."

Samantha smiled. "Well, I am glad you are married as well, and not just because you are happy with one another. Will never would have danced with me, nor would you have introduced my mother to his father if you had not been married."

"You are correct there, Samantha," Will said. "Before I met Lizzy, I very rarely danced and I probably would not have been in contact with my father or thought of introducing him to your mother even had we met in town. Everything has worked out as it should, I think. And now we are here at Lucas Lodge. Let us go help our friends to celebrate their new beginning."

~o~

It seemed like it had only been a week or two since Will and the others had left Netherfield after the Huntingdon's wedding. Yet it had been over a month and a half. Yet here they were, back again to celebrate Christmas with Lizzy's family while they awaited the arrival of Jane and Charles's little one, who could make any appearance any time now.

Will and Samantha had made the trip to Ashby Hall without incident, and his return to Meryton the following day had been as quick as he could manage. Since then, both Georgiana and Samantha had written to describe what a pleasant stay they were having at Pemberley. Will was delighted to hear that his Aunt Miranda, her husband and son would all be joining them there for a few weeks to celebrate Christmas together. Laura was having a positive influence over both his father and the estate, which pleased Will greatly.

All of their family from Longbourn was waiting at Netherfield to join Charles and Jane as they welcomed the visitors from Rosings Park. The exclamations over Lizzy's condition on the last visit were nothing to the joyful noise from all the ladies in the family this time. The Gardiner family had arrived as well, and were staying at Netherfield at Jane's request. Both of Lizzy's aunts and all her sisters but Mary crowded around to exclaim over Lizzy and discuss what was to come for her and for Jane.

Will quickly escaped with Charles, Mr. Gardiner, Mr. Phillips and Tom. In their own corner of the room, they made plans for Charles, Tom and Will to take a ride the following day with the Gardiner boys. Charles had provided a pair of ponies, borrowed from a neighbor, to teach Eddy and Fred how to ride. They had already had a few lessons since their arrival a few days before and were looking forward to exploring outside the stable yard.

"My cousins both wrote to me about their hope that we could go out like we did when rode to Oakham Mount for the picnic this summer," Tom said. "I think Charles's idea to borrow the ponies for the duration of their visit was perfect."

"Have you been helping with their riding lessons?" Will asked.

Tom smiled brightly. "Yes, I have. I have been helping them like you and Charles helped me. It is fun to teach."

"That was my experience," Will said.

"The boys have been talking about little else since their first lesson," Mr. Gardiner said with a chuckle. "I have already had to explain why we cannot have ponies for them to ride in London. It just gives them another reason to be glad they have cousins who live in the country."

"We will make certain to have ponies available for them when you make another visit to Rosings Park this Easter."

"Will we have another big family gathering like we did last year?" Tom asked excitedly.

"I certainly hope, so," Will replied. "The whole family is invited. There is room enough for everyone and if all goes well, we should have much to celebrate."

"We have much to celebrate now," Mr. Phillips reminded them. "I hope we can count on all my nephews to help gather the greenery for our Christmas decorations, both here and at Longbourn."

"I think that should be the focus of our ride tomorrow," Charles said. "We can identify where the best greenery is to be found."

"That sounds like fun," Tom agreed.

~o~

Will accompanied the boys and Tom on several rides over the next few weeks as well as helping with the gathering of the greenery and decorating the households. It reminded him a little of his days as a tutor, especially since Charles had given Will and Lizzy the same suite of rooms they had lived in at the beginning of their marriage.

The rides served not only to amuse the boys, but to distract Charles, who was becoming more and more worried about his wife. First Christmas, and then the New Year passed with no sign that the baby was ready to be born beyond Jane's increasing discomfort.

"I am glad Aunt Gardiner is here to advise us," he told Will as the two followed Tom, Eddy and Fred on yet another ride around the estate, which now lay under a light covering of snow. "She keeps reminding us that the baby will come when it is ready and not a moment before. Aunt Catherine's reassurances are also helpful, but her experiences with having children are more limited."

"It was good of the Gardiners to agree to stay until the babe is born, even if it takes a few more weeks," Will agreed.

"I am glad you and Lizzy are staying as well. Jane has told me how much she appreciates having Lizzy with her through this, and of course I appreciate your company to help keep me sane."

"We are glad of the chance to be of service, Charles. Not that we are in any hurry to leave, but I hope it will be soon, for your sake and Jane's."

At a call from the younger members of their party, Will and Charles ended their conversation. They saw Tom suddenly dismount, and both men kicked their horses into a gallop to get to him sooner. As they approached, they could see that one of Netherfield's tenants lay in the hedge with an obviously broken leg. Will and Charles dismounted quickly, tossing their reins to the Gardiner boys with a suggestion that they remain on their ponies for the moment.

"What happened, Mr. Parker?" Charles asked as he and Will knelt by the injured man.

The response was slow coming, and when he did speak, the man sounded groggy and almost as if he were drunk. "I was...was riding to the village. Something jumped from the bushes. Rabbit, I think. Horse took a fright and threw me. Landed here in the hedge. It hurts, sir. Oh! It hurts."

"We will get you to safety. You can count on it," Charles assured him.

Although he was listening, Will was also already looking around for something to use as a stretcher. There was not much available. The hedge was a boundary between two fields, one used for pasture and the other for planting, although it was cleared now for the winter. They would need a different plan. He took off his greatcoat and handed it to Charles.

"Make him as comfortable as you can, Charles. I think he has been out here in the cold too long and he also may have hit his head. Tom, I want you to ride as quickly as you can to get the apothecary. Bring him back to Mr. Parker's farm. Eddy, please stay with Charles and do what you can to help here. Fred, come with me. We are going to Mr. Parker's farm to get help and a way to carry him home."

Will's instructions were quickly put into action. Tom took off for Meryton at a gallop even as Will remounted his own horse. Knowing the location of the farm from previous rides, Will pointed the way and took off with Fred following behind. Will had not wanted to send the Gardiner boys back to Netherfield on their own for fear of either of them having an accident on the way. By dividing them up this way, they could be of assistance, but would also each have an adult with them just in case of problems.

They quickly reached the Parker farm, where Will and Fred found Mrs. Parker outside the farmhouse, looking around with a worried expression. She recognized Will from visits he and Tom had made with Charles the previous summer and even before he dismounted she addressed him.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy! Have you seen my husband? He was due back a few hours ago, but I have heard nothing from him."

"Yes, Mrs. Parker," Will replied. "I have come here because your husband requires some assistance. Apparently his horse threw him. He landed in the hedge and has a broken leg and some other injuries. Do you have a cart that we can use to carry him home in?"

"Oh, sir! My son has taken the farm cart to Meryton. He is running errands for his father today and will probably not be back for another hour or two. We do have the gig we use on church days, but nothing to pull it except the old donkey. Can you make do with that?"

"I think the pony Fred is on may also be trained to harness. We will try that first and if not, then we will put the donkey into service. Tom Bennet went to get the apothecary and will be bringing him here. I would like to have your husband back when Mr. Jones arrives."

Mrs. Parker showed them to the barn. With Fred doing his best to help, Will hitched the pony to the gig the way he had seen the stable hands do in the past. He could only hope he had done the job correctly. Once he finished, he put Fred up on the pony's back like a postilion, since neither of them knew how to drive the vehicle. With a few reassuring words for Mrs. Parker, Will mounted his horse to guide them Fred to where they had left the injured man.

Fortunately, the harness seemed to put on correctly and the pony did not object to pulling the gig. They made good time back to where Charles and Eddy waited. They had managed to move Mr. Parker into a more comfortable position, relatively speaking. Charles had wrapped Will's coat over the man as a blanket and his own coat had been rolled up and pressed into service as a pillow.

"No cart?" Charles asked, as they came into earshot.

"Mr. Parker's son is using it to run errands. This was the best we could get. Do you think you and I can move him up onto the bench? Once we get him in position, we can have Eddy stand on the footboard and help keep Mr. Parker in place while Fred guides the pony back to the farm."

"I think we have to try, although it may not be easy. He is feeling dizzy and is still disoriented."

Will helped Fred down so he and Eddy could stand at either side of the pony's head and hold him steady while the men worked. Will used some boards and rope he had brought to help stabilize the man's injured leg. Then he and Charles carried Mr. Parker to the gig and managed to get him up on to the bench, sitting sideways with his leg stretched out across it. Eddy climbed into place so he could hold the man steady in a sitting position, while Will helped Fred back up onto the pony's back. Will and Charles remounted and, with Charles leading Eddy's pony, they began to make their way carefully back to the farm house.

Despite all their care, the farmer did get bounced around a little, but they felt it was still better than making him wait by the hedge until one of them could get a cart from Netherfield or Longbourn. They arrived at the farmhouse just as Tom and Mr. Jones came into view on the lane.

With Mr. Jones to help, it was much easier to get Mr. Parker down from the gig and into the house. Once they had him on his bed, Charles stayed to assist Mr. Jones while Will went back out to unharness the pony and get the gig put away with help from the boys and Tom.

"I think your pony has earned himself a treat when we get back to the stable, Fred," Will said as they returned the saddle to the patient creature's back.

"My pony would have pulled the gig, too," Eddy told them.

"I am certain he would have, so he will get a treat as well. We may even be able to find something special for you boys. You did well today and were a very big help."

"Could we go to the sweet shop in Meryton and pick out a treat?" Fred asked hopefully.

"If your parents do not object, I think we can do that. It may have to wait until tomorrow, though. We have all been out longer than expected, so we will need to get back to Netherfield before anyone becomes worried about us."

"I can wait," Fred said, smiling. "So long as I know we can go."

"We will ask your parents when we return to the house. I have no doubt they will allow us to make the trip. I remember when I was your age how looking at the selection and making my choice was as much fun as actually eating the sweets. Tom, will you want to go with us?"

"Yes, please," Tom said. "Lizzy would sometimes bring me sweets, but I rarely ever went to pick out my own. That will be fun."

"We will plan on it for tomorrow then, barring any unforeseen objection from Mr. or Mrs. Gardiner. Would you three keep an eye on our animals while I check to see if they need help inside or if Charles is ready to leave?"

The three agreed, and Will went back inside. Charles had already helped Mr. Jones as the apothecary set the broken leg and made the injured man as comfortable as possible. When Will reached the bedroom, Charles was informing Mrs. Parker that he would send a man out from Netherfield to help her son with any heavy work needing to be done around the farm while her husband was laid up. Will waited for them to finish the conversation before coming fully into the room. Charles was doing exactly what Will would have done for a tenant at Rosings Park, so Will saw no need to interrupt or add anything to the arrangements.

It was not very long before Charles was ready to leave. Mr. Jones had things well in hand as far as treating the injury, and the family would be taken care of. Anything else could be done from Netherfield. Followed by Mrs. Parker's thanks, the five riders turned their horses back towards the manor house.

They had nearly reached the stable when one of the grooms came riding towards them. He seemed in as much of a flurry as Mrs. Parker had been. As he watched the man approach, Will wondered what the problem might be. He soon found out.

"Mr. Bingley, we have been looking for you. The ladies wanted you to know they have sent for the midwife. It is time."

Charles thanked the man before kicking his horse into a gallop to cover the remaining distance to the stable. Once there, he jumped of his horse and headed into the house at a run. Will only just remembered to order treats given to the ponies once he and the boys dismounted. He knew the boys would expect it, and he did not wish to disappoint them, even in this circumstance. They soon followed Charles into the house, where they were met in the entry by Mrs. Phillips. She was smiling broadly.

"Is Jane well?" Will asked, hoping her smile was a good omen.

"Oh, yes, she is very well," Mrs. Phillips answered, almost laughing. "So is your new niece. Charles has gone up to see them, leaving me to tell you the news. For now, they do not want too many people in the room and it is already very full with Lizzy, Madeline and Lady Catherine there to watch over them both. You will get to see her in a little while."

"That is wonderful news!" Will exclaimed. "Charles and Jane have a daughter! And both are well? You are certain."

"Yes, Will, they are well. We will take all precautions to make certain they stay that way."

"I am an uncle now?" Tom asked in disbelief.

"That you are, young man," his aunt confirmed. "Jane did not wish to share the name they have picked out for her until Charles has seen her, but we will all find out soon, I expect."

Will found himself grinning a widely as Mrs. Phillips. It had certainly been quite a day between helping Mr. Parker to safety and now this. Jane and the baby were safe and he was now an uncle, just like Tom. And it would not be too long before Will was a father himself. These were all thoughts worth smiling over.


	55. The Circle Closes

_February 27, 1807_

It had been almost two months since the birth of Marybeth Louise Bingley on January 4th. According to the reports they received from Netherfield, Will's niece was thriving, and Jane was recovering well. He had to hope for a similar outcome for Lizzy, who was more than ready for their child to make an appearance.

Knowing how quickly matters progressed for Jane, once they actually began, Aunt Catherine and Mary were staying close to Lizzy whenever Will was not at her side. None of them wanted any problems or delays in summoning the midwife when the time for her assistance arrived.

For her part, Lizzy had been both reassured and frightened by attending Jane during her confinement. She explained her feelings to Will that evening after all the excitement over the new baby had settled down. The two had retired to their rooms, the ones that used to be their home under the Admiral's watch, and settled into the familiar chairs they drew up before the fireplace before sitting hand in hand to watch the flickering glow.

" _When Mama used to say that we never knew how much she suffered bringing us into the world, I always thought she was being over-dramatic to make us feel guilty for being alive and female. Of course, I know childbirth is dangerous and painful, but it was not until I was right there seeing Jane suffer through it that I started to truly understand. I also know I will not fully comprehend it until it is my turn."_

" _It is too late to turn back now," Will said, trying to tease to cover his own worry. "Are you afraid?"_

" _Yes and no. I was both overconfident and afraid before because I had no idea what to expect. Today, I hated seeing Jane in pain and distress while being unable to do more than offer my presence and a hand to hold. At the same time,_ _giving birth_ _is not the great unknown anymore. That is reassuring. I was also glad that both Aunt Gardiner and Aunt Catherine were present, for Jane's sake and my own. Aunt Gardiner told me that, while mechanics of giving birth are the same, the experience will vary from woman to woman and even for the same woman with different children. I find that comforting, although I am not sure why."_

" _You have hopes you will have an easier time than Jane?" Will asked, squeezing her hand lightly._

" _Perhaps. Or perhaps that I will react differently. Or…well, I do not know. It was simply a relief to have two women I love and trust tell me, essentially, that the experience is what I make of it. If I face it with fear and dread, it will probably be a difficult one. If I face it with hope and courage, it may be less so. I_ _ **want**_ _to bring this child of ours into the world. That desire overcomes any shadow of fear."_

" _I am glad you will have Aunt Catherine when your time comes as well." Will watched the play of the flames in the fireplace thoughtfully. He understood what Lizzy was saying, but he had his own memories to fight with. He remembered Georgiana's birth and his own mother's death following so swiftly after it. That could happen to Lizzy and there was nothing he could do to prevent it._

" _Will?" Lizzy said, squeezing his hand. "I am not your mother. Aunt Catherine told me how she and your mother both struggled to bear children and how your mother became ill and weak as a result. The infection might not have killed her if she had been stronger when it hit. Of course, there are no guarantees, but I am strong and healthy. It is far less likely that I will have the kind of problems your mother had."_

" _I know," Will said quietly, "but still I am afraid to lose you."He stood and then leaned over to kiss her. "It has been a long day," he added. "Are you ready to retire?"_

 _Lizzy chuckled. "I love you, too," she said, offering her hands so he could help her stand. "And yes, I am ready to retire for the night._ _As you said earlier, it has been a very long and eventful day._ _"_

The two of them had discussed the matter several times since then, although there was really nothing new to add. The discussions served primarily as a way to express their continued devotion to one another and reduce their fear a little by talking it out.

One step Will could and did take was to arrange for Mrs. Gardiner to join them at Rosings Park when Lizzy's time drew near. Even though Mr. Gardiner might not be able to get away from his business on short notice, they agreed Mrs. Gardiner would come on her own whenever Will sent the carriage for her, leaving Mr. Gardiner to follow when he could.

As he helped his wife rise from the breakfast table, Will thought it was probably time to send that carriage. Lizzy had grown steadily more uncomfortable over the last week, prompting Aunt Catherine to watch her with great care. Her back had been aching more and more and she found it hard to walk because her feet were swollen. Once he had her comfortably settled in her office, he would make the arrangements to allow Mrs. Gardiner to be there by that evening.

~o~

Will's suspicion had been correct. Mrs. Gardiner arrived only a few minutes after the midwife Aunt Catherine had called in. Once they got Lizzy in place, Will and Mary settled into chairs in the anteroom outside the room that had been prepared as the birthing chamber.

"I do not think it is fair," Mary told him. "I cannot be in with Lizzy because I am a maiden, and you cannot be there because you are a man. It is simply ridiculous. We may not be able to physically help Lizzy, but we both love her and want to offer our support. That has to count for something."

"I agree, Mary," Will said, his gaze never wavering from the door behind which the event was taking place. "But our aunts and the midwife were adamant in forbidding us from the room. We will have to offer our prayers for Lizzy's well-being from here."

Mary got up and used a poker to stir the fire. She adjusted the screen next to her chair a bit and then sat down again. From her work basket, she pulled out a little gown she was embroidering for the baby. She placed a few stitches, then dropped it back in her lap as she looked to the door as well. Will heard her sigh in frustration before she picked the work up again and began to stitch again.

"I think it may be a long night, Mary," Will said.

"Far too long," she agreed.

~o~

It had been a long night and one that definitely felt far too long. After a few hours Aunt Catherine had emerged to assure them things were going well. She suggested they both go to bed as it would still take some time, but Will and Mary refused. They needed to be there, as close as they could be, even if they were not allowed in the room with Lizzy. Aunt Catherine had nodded understandingly when Will explained, but she still did not allow them to enter the birthing chamber.

At intervals, one or the other of them added fuel to the fire or stirred it up. Neither felt like talking. They both fidgeted and shifted in their seats and, occasionally, Will got up to pace the room. The hours passed. Finally, both ended up dozing fitfully in their chairs, waking whenever they heard a cry from behind the thick door. They knew the servants were using the back passages to fetch anything the midwife needed, so no one disturbed the heavy silence in their room. Somehow that made the wait even longer.

The morning light was pouring around the edges of the curtains when Will was wakened from a doze by a different sound. It was a click and creak as the door to the birthing chamber opened. He startled in his seat, rubbing his eyes. In her chair, Mary was doing the same.

"Is Lizzy well?" he asked as soon as he realized it was Aunt Catherine at the door.

"She is," the smiling, but exhausted woman confirmed. "She would like you to meet your son and hopes you will carry her to her bed. Mary, you can come in as well."

Will almost threw himself from his seat in his haste to get to Lizzy. Then his early training in courtesy kicked in, and he turned back to help Mary stand. She thanked him, noting she was a little groggy and unsteady on her feet. Aunt Catherine stepped back out of the doorway to let the two of them enter the room.

For a brief second Will had a sharp memory of visiting his mother just after Georgiana was born. Then everything snapped back into focus. That was not his mother on the bed. Lizzy looked tired and worn, but she did not have that pale and fragile look he remembered of his mother, although the little, wrapped bundle in her arms was just as tiny and had the same red face Georgiana had sported that day long ago.

"We have cleaned Lizzy up and helped her into a fresh nightrail, but she will need your assistance to get to her bed," Mrs. Gardiner said as Will rushed to his wife's side.

He realized the midwife was still there, packing away her implements, but anyone else who had been there, aside from Mrs. Gardiner and Aunt Catherine, had already left the room. He absently thanked Mrs. Gardiner but had eyes only for Lizzy and their son.

"Are you well, Lizzy?" he asked, gently caressing her cheek before resting his hand on her shoulder. Mary stood to the side with Aunt Catherine, both women smiling at the scene.

"I am tired and sore, but we are both well." She lifted the bundle towards him. "Did you wish to hold your son?" she asked.

Will was glad he had already been shown how to hold an infant while they were at Netherfield. All the same, he was nervous as he accepted the child.

"Are you still in agreement on the name? he asked as he cuddled the little boy against his left shoulder.

"Yes," she said, smiling at the sight of her husband and son together.

"It is good to finally meet you, Richard," Will said softly, as he stroked the baby's cheek with a gentle finger. "Welcome, my son."

~o~

Lizzy had a mild fever for a few days after the birth, but by Will's birthday on March 5th, she was feeling much better and chafing at the midwife's instruction that she remain in bed for at least another week.

"I want to come downstairs for your birthday dinner," she told Will that morning. "Even if I cannot walk around, at least I should be there while we celebrate."

"I will ask Aunt Catherine," Will said. "If she agrees it is acceptable, then I will carry you down to the dining room to join us. I want you to join us as well, but not if it comes at the cost of your health or safety."

"I understand that, Will. Truly, I do. I just hate feeling stuck here when our lives are going on outside of this room."

"I know," Will replied. "I would hate to be confined as well." He sat down on the bed next to her, leaning against the backboard, although he let his boots drape over the edge of the bed. "Let me hold Richard while we talk about some of our life outside this room. Between the christening and Easter, we are entertaining all of our family starting in just over a week. Do you need any help with the planning?"

After planting a kiss on the baby's forehead, Lizzy passed little Richard to his father. "I think we have things well in hand. Aunt Catherine and Mary have made certain we have enough rooms ready. The party from Meryton is scheduled to arrive first. They will travel on March 16th or 17th, depending how Jane feels Marybeth will respond."

Will settled Richard carefully against his shoulder. "Yes, Charles told me they will take the best roads and go as slowly as necessary to keep from upsetting their little princess."

Lizzy chuckled. "As if you would not do just the same with this little man," she teased.

"Oh, he will be a good traveler, there is no doubt of it. Is that not right, my son?" Will stroked the little head and the baby made a gurgling sound. "See, he agrees."

"Of course, he does," Lizzy said. "Now, your father and Laura will come from London on the 19th, bringing Samantha with them. They may travel with your grandfather, Uncle Alexander, Aunt Susan and Georgiana. Alex and Penelope plan to arrive on the 20th, as do the Gardiners."

"At which point this house will be better filled than it ever has been in living memory. Richard's christening and baptism will be on the 22nd. Everyone should be here for that and for Easter Sunday on the 29th. Then the various family members will start dispersing back to their homes again." Will confirmed.

"Do you have the ponies you promised to make available to Eddy and Fred?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes. I purchased them from the same place I bought Tom's horse. They are trained to both regular saddle and side-saddle and I purchased the tack for both so Kitty and Lydia can learn to ride on them as well. At the end of the visit the ponies will go to the stables at Longbourn.

"Does Tom know?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, he is my co-conspirator. Apparently, Kitty and Lydia were both jealous that Georgiana is able to ride and have been talking about learning themselves. Tom asked where he could find ponies for them and I told him I would take care of it while making arrangements for your cousins. It worked out well."

"It certainly did. They have mentioned riding to me as well. They are also starting to work on Aunt Phillips to allow both of them to attend school when Georgiana starts in the autumn. I think we should lend them our support while they are here." She smiled again at the sight of Will rocking their son gently as Richard started to fuss a little.

"Does he want something?" Will asked.

"Probably just a little more attention. Or perhaps a walk around the room," Lizzy guessed.

"The latter wish is yours," Will said, but he stood all the same and walked with the baby around the room talking quietly to him. It seemed to soothe the child, so Will took another circuit.

"Not to interrupt, but can you think of any other preparations we need to make?" Lizzy asked.

"No, it sounds like everything is well in hand. Of course, you know once the others arrive someone will always be holding Richard and Marybeth."

"Well, we all have to enjoy the opportunity while they are still small. They will be running too fast for us to catch before we even realize the time has passed."

"Too true," Will said. "Far too true."

~o~

The party from Longbourn made better time than Will had expected. Apparently, Marybeth was a good traveler, or at least a good sleeper. She gave them no trouble or reason to make any unscheduled stops on the way.

Will was amazed at how his niece had grown in the time since he had last seen her. Although under normal circumstances he would consider her still a sweet and tiny cherub, compared to Richard she was huge. Lizzy and Jane said as much with delighted wonder as they held each other's children for comparison.

After the first flurry of greetings and admiration for the two babies, Tom stepped aside with Will. "While everyone else was rushing in, I asked the groom to show me the ponies you bought. They look like fine beasts. How did you find them?"

"I went to the man who sold me your horse. I could not believe my luck when he confirmed they could be ridden side-saddle as well. Have you told Kitty and Lydia about them?"

"Not yet. I have had places prepared for them in the stable, but I wanted to keep the surprise. I am wondering if we should wait to tell them after Eddy and Fred have gone home. I am afraid there will be arguments over who gets to use them most."

"Just like there will be arguments over who gets to hold the babies?" Will asked, chuckling.

"I can see Aunt Phillips wanting to carry Richard home with her already," Tom replied.

"She will just have to make do with stealing Marybeth away. We need Richard here. As to the ponies, I want to start Kitty and Lydia's riding lessons while they are here, so Georgiana can help teach them as well. I trust you can be a fair arbitrator and settle any disputes that may arise?"

"My judgment may be compromised in Eddy and Fred's favor. I will want to ride out with them."

"It is good you are aware of your biases. If you feel you must recuse yourself, you may turn to me for judgment."

"I will try to remain fair and consider you the judge of last resort," Tom said, laughing.

Charles joined them. "That's a fine looking son you have there, brother. He obviously takes after his uncles."

"After Tom, maybe," Will shot back.

"Ah, you have a point. I expect we know who his favorite uncle will be as well."

"Me, of course," Tom told them. "I am the closest to him in age."

"That may not be a good thing to admit, young man," Charles teased. "Shall we send you off to the nursery with him?" Tom and Will just shook their heads at the silliness.

~o~

Will's father, along with Laura and Samantha, arrived a day earlier than the original plan, preceded on the 17th by a messenger with a note asking permission. The messenger returned to London with another note granting the request.

Although he was glad to see Samantha and Laura, Will was still not certain how he felt hosting his father at Rosings Park. It would only be a few weeks, Lizzy had assured him, and there would be enough other family present that Will could always find a way to escape if necessary. What she said was true, and Will knew he had to allow his father to at least meet his first grandson. That would determine what might happen next.

The latest guests arrived at a time when Will and Lizzy were sharing some quiet time in the library with Richard while the rest of the family was off doing their own activities. Will allowed the footman to show the trio into the room for their first greetings. Soon they were all seated together in the comfortable library after Lizzy handed Richard to Laura to be cuddled. Their timing was good and Laura clearly knew how to soothe an infant. The baby was soon sleeping in her arms as the others looked on.

Samantha sat next to Lizzy and the two began to quietly talk once it was clear Richard had nearly the complete attention of Will's father and Laura. Sitting silently, Will had watched as his son's eyelids drooped and finally closed completely in sleep. He waited to see what would happen next, expecting some comment from his father about the little boy's name. He was not disappointed.

After watching the baby sleep for a few minutes, Darcy quietly commented. "This is the first eldest Darcy son in nine generations who will not bear his mother's maiden name. I understand why you do not like to be called Fitzwilliam, but would Bennet have been so terrible?"

"Bennet is a good name," Will replied as Lizzy and Samantha fell silent to pay attention to the conversation. "It is far better than Fitzwilliam for a given name. If we are fortunate enough to have more sons, one of them _may_ be called Bennet. Not this one, though. He is Richard William Darcy. No other name will do."

Will's father sighed in frustration. Before he could answer, Laura spoke up.

"Stop, George. This is not your choice to make, nor is this the time or place for an argument. You have told me how you and Lady Anne would not allow anyone to sway your decision when you christened your son Fitzwilliam. Family tradition or not, you should do your son the courtesy of respecting _his_ choice. That matter aside, I believe you had something else to discuss with him."

George Darcy sighed again, more sad than frustrated this time. "You are correct, Laura. It is not my choice. And given my history of making poor choices, perhaps that is for the best." He ran a gentle hand over the dark curls on his sleeping grandson's head.

Will felt Lizzy looking at him. When he turned, he could read her expression as clearly as if she said the words out loud. _'No need to argue with him. He has no power here. Simply listen to what he wishes to say.'_ Will nodded to indicate he had understood. Without speaking a word, he turned back to his father and waited.

A slight smile played about the older man's lips as he examined the sleeping boy cuddled in Laura's arms.. "It has been years, and yet it seems no time at all," he said to himself softly. Then he turned to Will, as if only just realizing he had spoken aloud. "Have you spoken to Alex recently?" he asked.

The question was so completely unexpected that Will was briefly stunned by it. After a few seconds, he shook off his surprise with a physical shake of his head.

"No," he said. "I have not heard anything from him lately beyond a brief note of congratulations and confirmation that he and Penelope would arrive in time for the christening."

"Ah, yes, the christening. Well, I expect he was waiting to talk it through with you in person," Darcy said. "I suppose you know he has been keeping track of George Wickham through some of his naval contacts?"

"I know he intended to do so, but we have not discussed the subject for more than a year. There were always other subjects we preferred to talk about."

"Well, he got word back from Australia a few weeks ago. He may not have realized I would be visiting you, as he sent a copy of the information on to me as a courtesy." He looked at Richard for a moment in silence, before returning his attention to Will.

"It is strange how sometimes events circle around to where they first began. A christening. My part in all the trouble between us, my association with George Wickham and the errors that followed really began all those years ago, on the day of _**your**_ christening. My neighbor, Anderson, and his three sons tried to kill you and your mother that day, only to be stopped by Abraham Wickham. You know what followed and what resulted. I have always regretted that the three Anderson boys were sent to Australia. I know they were just following their father's orders," he said musingly. "I got their sentence reduced, but I should have done more, should have argued harder to keep them from being sent away at all. Yet maybe they ended up where they needed to be. I never really checked up on them, but somehow I heard that they had served their sentences and gone on to make homes for themselves and start families there. Who would have thought they might come back into our lives again?" His voice died away and he sat silently with unfocused eyes, clearly lost in his thoughts.

Laura smiled encouraging at Will as she continued to rock the sleeping baby. "Sir?" Will asked softly.

"What? Oh, yes," Darcy was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Will's voice, soft though it had been. "The Anderson boys. Well, odd as it seems, by some chance George Wickham was assigned to labor for the Andersons on the farm they share. Or so Alex's source says. I am certain they recognized the Wickham name, of course they would, and it would have been easy for them to discover the connections. The report said nothing of whether George realized how his life was linked to theirs, but I would guess he did." Darcy stopped again and shook his head before he continued.

"I was about to say George was no fool, but subsequent events say otherwise," he continued after his brief pause. "What you and the other boys told me, the evidence his father found at Cambridge and sent to me. I realize now that it was all true. George could never resist a pretty young girl and was willing to take what he wanted no matter what harm he caused. Somehow he evaded his guards when he should have been working in the fields. The report says the oldest of the Anderson brothers caught George trying to force himself on the man's fifteen-year old daughter. Anderson tried to settle the matter with his fists, but the fight escalated. The second Anderson brother ended the matter when he shot and killed George. My godson is dead, and I know his fate was no more than he deserved. Perhaps it was much less than he deserved."

Will held his own reaction and waited for what might follow. Clapping, cheering or making snide comments would not move the conversation along, nor would Lizzy be pleased if he interrupted his father. As the silence stretched, Will wondered what his cousin Richard would have said. Something shockingly rude, he was certain.

His father spoke again, banishing Will's imaginings. "As Laura has helped me to release my need for laudanum and face the demons of my past, it has slowly become clear to me just how I have failed you and everyone else over the years. This final report of George's misdeeds, of George's death, has ripped the last scales from my eyes. _**I am truly sorry, Will.**_ Over and over I have done wrongly by you and I _**am**_ sorry for it. I have wasted so much of my life and squandered the great gift your mother gave me when she first placed you in my arms. That you are willing to allow me in your home, that you are allowing me any contact with _**your**_ son humbles me. I do not even know how to express my gratitude."

Will looked at his father carefully. "This is the first time I have heard you express any genuine remorse over anything," he said.

"It has only been after the haze in my head cleared that I have felt anything other than anger and despair. When I was here last year I was still under the delusion that I could treat you like a wayward child and order you back to Pemberley and the role of my son. Now, I am grateful you have given me this chance to simply remain in contact, and even more grateful that you and Lizzy brought Laura into my life. I know I have lost the chance to be your father. You told me so before, but I was not listening then. May I hope to be allowed to act as a grandfather?"

"Only if you are willing to let go of tradition and call him Richard," Will said with a bit of a smirk.

"How about Rick?" his father asked.

"Start with Richard. We will let him decide if he wants a nickname later."

Darcy stroked the little boys hair again. "Richard it is," he said softly. "It was a silly tradition anyway."


	56. Epilogue

Richard Darcy never did like to be addressed as Rick, Ricky, Rich or Dick, although his grandfather tried calling him those and many other variations of his name over the years. The practice, intended as a way of teasing Will, merely served to annoy Richard, who always had an ambivalent relationship with his grandfather anyway. Like Will, he would listen respectfully to the elder Darcy when he spoke, but there was always a coolness between them, some gulf of thought or emotion that they never managed to cross. So long as Richard remained polite, neither Will nor Lizzy insisted he pretend to feel any more affection than he chose to give.

It was Bennet Darcy, Will and Lizzy's second child, who was closest to his grandfather. Early on, Will and Lizzy decided that since Rosings Park would one day go to Richard, Ben would be designated the heir to Pemberley. Knowing his younger son would need to feel comfortable with the estate that would one day be his home finally pushed Will to make the occasional trip to Pemberley with his family. Lizzy fell in love with the beauty of the estate and the neighborhood, not to mention the well-filled library, but she only thought of it as a place to visit. She and Will looked on Rosings Park as _their_ home and had no desire to ever change residences. Once Ben reached school age, he spent part of his breaks at Pemberley, usually with Alex's oldest son or Ben's cousin and best friend, Charles Bingley III, along for company. Will's policy paid off. When Ben took on the running of the estate in his late twenties, after George Darcy's death, he felt right at home and happy with his lot.

Thomas Alexander Darcy, the youngest son, chose to enter the church. He knew that one of the family livings was likely to come available at some point and even if one did not, his allowance was sufficient for him to live on and even start a small family if he wished. A few years after his ordination he was given charge of a rectory attached to the Matlock estate by his great-uncle Alexander, who was now the Earl. Although never strapped for cash, Alexander Darcy followed in his father's footsteps and tutored several fellow students during his time at university. He proved to be a good teacher, a skill he later applied to his work for the church. He later found a sweet and gentle woman to be his wife and they raised their children in the rectory, well-content with the gifts life had given them.

Anne Catherine Darcy, the baby of the family, brought some much-needed serenity to the group of siblings, at least in their younger years. She most resembled her Aunt Jane in spirit, although she looked like her mother and there was never a doubt that she would stand up for what she saw as right and good no matter how difficult the fight. By the time she could walk, she had taken her Aunt Mary's place at "Grandmother Catherine's" side. The two were the best of friends, and nearly inseparable for the remainder of Aunt Catherine's life. When her beloved grandmother passed away in her sleep in Anne's 19th year, it left a hole that was never fully filled, although Anne's marriage to a worthy young man the following year did help lift her spirits and provided her with a companion in life.

~o~

Aunt Catherine and Laura shared the duties of grandmother to the entire Darcy brood and most of the cousins as well. Even those family members who wanted little to do with George Darcy continued to invite him to their gatherings for the sake of Laura's company. She treated Will and Georgiana's children with the same loving care she gave Samantha's two girls. After her husband's death, she chose to live out her life at the townhouse in London, so she had easier access to all her grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

Samantha did eventually marry Nathan Barnaby, just as Lizzy had hoped. As Will had predicted, the association with Dr. and Mrs. Huntingdon brought Samantha and Barnaby together at many gatherings over the next two Seasons. Now that she had a decent dowry, Samantha wanted to be careful to make a match based on affection and not just her funds and connections. Barnaby finally convinced her of his sincerity and they were married. As a result, the Huntingdons also became an official part of the extended family, drawing them into closer connection even than Mrs. Huntingdon's friendship with Lizzy had done.

~o~

Charles purchased Netherfield before the initial lease was up and the Bingleys reigned as one of the leading families of Meryton. In addition to Marybeth and Charles III, the Bingleys added four more children, two girls and two boys, to the roster of cousins. They all learned the duties of the family's new station and were a credit to the Bingleys of Netherfield, but the second son, William Bingley, decided he preferred the family business to idling about as a landowner's son.

After finishing his schooling, William began to work with his grandfather and Uncle Gardiner in London, learning the business from the ground up. William's biggest fear – that he would one day be stuck taking care of crazy Aunt Caroline – was rendered moot when "Lady Caroline" died of a fever some five years after he moved into his grandfather's home. The relief he felt at losing the potential obligation was tempered by sorrow when his grandfather also passed away from the same illness a day later. William told his cousin, Thomas Darcy, later that he would have gladly looked after a dozen crazy aunts if it meant he could retain the company of his grandfather for a few more years.

The Hursts sometimes visited Netherfield or played up their family connections in London, but once Mr. Hurst's father passed on and he inherited the family estate, they were rarely seen by any of the other family members. Even Charles's children tended to forget they had them as an aunt and uncle.

~o~

Mary had her presentation and first Season in 1808. Although Will and Lizzy chose to remain in Kent, Mary and Aunt Catherine went to London together and invited Samantha to join them in the de Bourgh townhouse. Between the family connections and Samantha's experience, Mary made it through without any problems, although also without any prospects or proposals she was willing to accept.

For the next three years, she and Aunt Catherine went to London long enough to attend a few select events each Season, but Mary was in no hurry to find a husband. Like Samantha, she wanted a marriage based on mutual attraction, not the size of her dowry. All the same, she almost feel for a fortune hunter, going so far as to enter into an engagement with a man who seemed a good prospect. Fortunately, Alex overheard the man boasting at his club about the money and connections he would gain and how he was already finding ways to borrow against the expected dowry. After Alex informed Mary, she confronted the man and ended up breaking the engagement.

In the end, she did not find her husband in London – she found him at Rosings Park. Will invited Admiral Blackwood and his family for a visit the following autumn. When they came, the Admiral brought a cousin who had been staying with the family after retiring from the Navy due to war injuries. Mary and Captain Lowell felt an instant connection and were betrothed and then married before the end of the visit.

The couple found a pleasant house near Folkestone, on the coast, and settled down to raise three children who all wanted to be sailors, even Mary's daughter, Catherine Elizabeth. They also provided the family with a seaside location to escape to on those hottest of summer weeks, being only a few hours travel from Rosings Park. It was a happy marriage, and it brought the Admiral and his family into the circle of relatives as well, a benefit that pleased both sides.

~o~

Under the combined prompting of the girls, Lizzy, Will and Aunt Susan, Mrs. Phillips eventually agreed to allow both Kitty and Lydia to join Georgiana at school the autumn after Richard was born. She had little Marybeth to visit, after all, and Tom to look after, although she did miss the girls terribly while they were away.

The school had been carefully chosen and turned out to be a good fit for all three girls. Lydia learned when to temper her exuberance, while Kitty and Georgiana both learned when to be more assertive while still demonstrating the manners of a genteel lady. Georgiana often returned with them to Longbourn during breaks or the three of them visited either Pemberley or Rosings Park together. Eventually they were presented under the sponsorship of Aunt Susan, Aunt Catherine and Mrs. Darcy and shared a few Seasons without finding an acceptable prospect in the Ton.

No one was very surprised when Georgiana accepted a proposal from a long-time admirer and soon thereafter became Mrs. Bennet of Longbourn. George Darcy did not approve of his daughter's choice, thinking she could do much better in society, but Laura supported her stepdaughter against his every argument. Eventually, he bowed to the inevitable and gave Georgiana away in the little church in Meryton where his son had also been married.

With time, Kitty and Lydia found their own matches. By then, their dowries had been enhanced both by deposits from Tom and the continued growth of the accounts managed by Mr. Gardiner, making them valuable commodities on the marriage mart. Kitty chose wisely and married a kind-hearted clergyman who eventually took over the living at Hunsford under Will's gift.

Lydia was less wise, or perhaps less lucky. She found herself charmed by an officer of the regulars. Unlike with Mary, no one from the family learned that he was deeply in debt prior to the wedding, although not for lack of research. Her brothers had suspected something might not be right, but they had no proof and Lydia chose to disregard their advice. If Tom, Will and Mr. Phillips had not insisted on a carefully worded settlement, she would have lost everything when he took what he could get of her dowry and left for the Canadas on his own shortly after she announced she was with child.

Lydia chalked it up to experience, secure in the continued care and assistance of her family. She and her son lived with Mr, and Mrs. Phillips, who had moved back to their house in the village after Tom and Georgiana married. Lydia never chose to remarry, even after she received notice that her husband had died in a brawl. The interest from her jointure provided for her needs, and her son, Daniel, had the guidance of all his uncles and cousins to help him succeed.

~o~

The Gardiners were always welcome to visit at Rosings Park, Longbourn or Netherfield. Their children grew up with the rest of the group, with Eddy and Fred taking on the role of protector and guide for the younger boys just as Tom had stepped up to do for them. While Eddy followed his father into the family business, Fred had a taste for estate management. He trained as a steward with both Will and Charles, but before he took a formal position, Mr. Gardiner had the opportunity to purchase a small estate being auctioned to pay the former owner's debts. The estate became Fred's realm and he brought it back to prosperity with his care.

When they were old enough, the Gardiner girls went to the same school Kitty, Lydia and Georgiana had attended. Their dowries, after years of investment by Mr. Gardiner, rivaled those of any of their classmates and their connections were, of course, excellent. When the time was right, they came out in society with the sponsorship of their noble connections and made happy matches in their turn. They and their families became part of the wide circle of relatives that grew and grew, then grew again.

~o~

The Darcys of Rosings Park felt blessed to have such a large extended family. The Easter visit became a yearly tradition as family members gathered from all over the country to spend a few weeks enjoying good company, celebrating the new births and weddings as they came along, reconnecting and generally catching up with each other's lives. It was not until Will and Lizzy's children (and their various cousins) were adults with children of their own that they finally reached the limit of guests the house could hold. They made that year the biggest celebration of them all, although certainly not the last. Lizzy and Will lived out their lives happy that chance, aided by Lizzy's mother and a moment on the dance floor, had brought them together.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

 _AN: I sit here typing these last words with the combined feelings of depression and satisfaction that always hit me as I post the last chapter of a story. It has been another interesting journey, with many twists, turns and surprises for me along the way. I hope you have enjoyed it as well._

 _I plan to take some time to do what I expect will be a rather substantial edit of "Betrayed by Forgotten Fears" while I prep it for Kindle publication. I will try to give people a couple week's warning when I am ready to pull it from FFN this time. I caught a few people mid-read when I pulled Smoky Dreams and do not want that to happen again._

 _I also have a couple of story ideas floating in the back of my mind, trying to take on form and substance. I will be back when one of them becomes clear enough for me to start typing it out._

 _Thank you for being such a good audience. I love the support and feedback – even the comments I may not agree with – that I receive here. I would not write without you._

 _Take care, and best wishes,_

 _Lady Jaeza_


End file.
